The Worlds Fate
by known as r
Summary: He was the ultimate coordinator, the ultimate soldier. He never hesitated to complete any mission or assassination, until she was his target. Pairings Mostly KxL, but also some AxC. Chapter 34 is up. Rating Changed for violence
1. Target

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.**

**(AN): Chapter one has been revised.**

**I forgot to add a part with Kira and Lacus, it starts when Mu and Andrew walked in on them.

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

**The Worlds Fate**

_The year is 0073 the first war never happened._

_There are naturals, that inhabit most of the earth, and Coordinators, who inhabit the plants. The two have never been on good terms with each other, especially after the event eighteen years ago, when the first ultimate coordinator was born. For the plants it meant new hope, for the earth it meant more jealously. After the ultimate coordinator was born several blue cosmos members stormed the research facility to get rid of this so called perfect human. The team at the research facility made it well known what they were trying to create, the world was awaiting to see just what the ultimate coordinator could do. The world became aware of the attack, and when they came to investigate the matter all blue cosmos members were dead, the ultimate coordinator baby was missing. The research facility was destroyed along with all data of how the ultimate coordinator was created. The scientist known for creating the perfect human was also dead along with his wife, all that was found was a crying natural baby left on ground outside, an apparent twin, but the perfect creation the ultimate coordinator was no where to be found._

_After time word of the ultimate coordinator being alive was said to be proven. The world knew of the ultimate coordinator but no one knew who it was._

_**Present Day**_

_War seemed more likely in these past few years as naturals and coordinators were at there throats with each other. In the plants the current chairman Siegel Clyne was said to have great promise in uniting natural and coordinators. Siegel formed the Clyne faction to help in this goal. Siegels daughter Lacus was a former pop idol, but she believed in her father's goal, and was now a speaker for the Clyne faction. Lacus had great influence on the people both naturals and Coordinators. People seemed to trust her as she always spoke from the heart. Siegel and Lacus went down to the nation of ORB lead by Uzumi Nara Altha which shared the same goals as Siegel. These two leaders were only steps away from permanent peace between earth and Plant, which would mostly be because of Lacus and her influence on the people. _

_Others in the plants and some on earth despised this idea; they believed that living in peace with the other kind was despicable. In the plants especially the one council member looking to take over Siegel Clynes position as chairman truly despised this idea. It was determined that it was because of Lacus that peace between the two would happen, and he would not allow her to complete the task. He decided that she had to be destroyed. He made the arrangements with the one subordinate he practically raised and had trained since he brought him to the plants. He gave the order and his subordinate was down to Orb._

_His mission was the assassination of Lacus Clyne. She would be scheduled to make a peace talk with her father and Uzumi with the rest of the earth forces with her influence it would succeed, so she could not be allowed to make that speech. The eighteen year old he sent has never failed him, he was always the best at everything... after all he was the ultimate coordinator. He did this work before and always got the job done.

* * *

_

**Chapter One**

**Target**

**Orb Capitol**

**Hotel**

At the fanciest hotel in Orb, Siegel Clyne and his daughter Lacus arrived at where they would be staying for there trip in Orb. The security had been tripled at the hotel since for one he was the chairman and second they knew of danger of trying to put peace together would cause the ones who hated the idea. Siegel had to meet with Uzumi this night and would be with him most of the night. Lacus remained at the hotel she had a big speech to make and she just wanted to rest in her room. She went to her room got ready for bed and went to sleep, she struggled at first as she had a lot on her mind but she did fall asleep.

A few miles from the hotel a military helicopter was fast approaching the hotel, inside was the pilot and copilot along with a brown haired violet eyed young man.

The pilot looked over some gauges, "Estimated time of arrival ten minutes, we will be on target in ten minutes Sir." the pilot said back to the man.

The man looked up at him slowly as he walked back to get his equipment.

"So you're the guy right?" the copilot asked trying to start a conversation.

The man said nothing.

The copilot frowned, "I heard you were the best we have, so young even."

The man slowly looked at him, "no matter how good a person is there is always someone better," the man said as he started going through a bag of equipment.

The pilot laughed after he heard that, "Don't mind him Sir, he is new, and Kira try not to get the extraction point so soon, the guys and I have a bet how soon you will accomplish this and I'm tired of losing."

Kira looked at the man, "I have to prepare."

The pilot nodded he knew what he meant.

The copilot looked at him, "The guy seems a little off."

The pilot glared at him, "He does this all the time, he is preparing his mind."

"Where did he come from?" the copilot asked.

The pilot glared again, "If you know what's best for you, don't ask that question, and forget you ever saw him."

The copilot looked confused, "What are you saying?"

The pilot glared at him again, "He is our black ops ace, and no one knows he works for us but a selected few, he doesn't exist even on paper, so forget you ever saw him."

The copilot looked back at Kira and then returned to his job, after hearing that it meant that Kira was not even known to the chairman or the rest of the ZAFT army, he did not exist anywhere. He was there assassin of the shadows.

In the back of the chopper Kira was preparing for his mission. His target was Lacus Clyne, he had heard of her, and he had seen glances of her that was all he knew of her. His leader told him she was the one that stood in the way of there goals and she had to be destroyed, and Kira would not hesitate to do the job.

Kira removed his long coat and put on his black military pants and military shirt. Next Kira checked his equipment, as it was always the same before he went on a mission. Kira always carried the same stuff unless he needed something for a special mission. Kira carried three handguns and one rifle. He checked the handguns, first was his MK 23 Socom pistol. The socom was like a rifle in a handgun, it held quite a punch. The socom was equipped with a laser aiming module and a sound suppressor, but Kira would leave it off. The socom was incredibly loud when it fired and if there were bystanders nearby this weapon would be loud enough to scare them off, but that was only if something went wrong, Kira hardly ever fired the socom.

Next was his two other handguns both M9 Berettas. One was Kira's favorite, if his rifle became useless and the other he used strictly for assassinations. Both were equipped with sound suppressors. Kira checked the magazines as they were both full and clamped the clips back in them. Kira was satisfied with his M9's and put them back down.

The next was his rifle his choice was the UMP submachine gun. This gun was half the size of a standard issue and many ignored it, but Kira loved it. This rifle offered the advantages of light weight, reliability and precision accuracy. This rifle held a 25 round magazine with range of 100 yards and beyond. This weapon also provided advantages of wide assortment of attachments and accessories. It could equip assault sights, tactical lights, laser pointers, vertical fore grips, and a quick connected sound suppressor. For this mission Kira equipped the sound suppressor, the assault scope and the vertical fore grips. This weapon held many advantages but most Zaft soldiers chose there standard issues. Kira installed the magazine, looked it over and placed it back on the ground.

Next Kira looked at all the grenades he would carry, he only carried four. First was the non lethal grenades first was the stun grenade, this one would emit a bright flash and a deafening explosion which would disorient any enemy. The second grenade would be the chemical grenade which released a gas that would knock out any enemy. The third was the smoke grenade which could cause visibility issues and also signal his chopper from the air, it would only be used as a last resort so he could save it for his extraction. The fourth was a regular hand grenade which would cause lethal damage. Kira was satisfied with those and placed them back down.

Kira was satisfied with everything and picked up his assault vest and placed it on his body. He placed the grenades in there specific spots, he holstered the socom by his waist, one of his M9's was holstered by his ankle and the one he would use for the assassination he placed on the inside holster under his assault vest. Kira also carried a long knife he placed in its spot on his forearm which held a spot for the knife. Kira strapped his rifle over his shoulder and picked up a few pieces of other equipment. He placed a few pieces of C4 with manual detonators in his vest and picked up his night vision goggles, he had a plan for these. The last thing was his grappling gun which he would need to get to the roof of the hotel. Kira picked up some face paint and striped a few streaks of black lines on his face. Also inside his assault vest was a map of the hotel with a few marks on it, but with his abilities all he needed to do was look at the map once and he could remember every detail. All his equipment was black. Kira finished and went back up to the front of the chopper.

The pilot saw him, "Three minutes sir."

Kira nodded, "The airspace is restricted so we will have to do this fast, get me to the nearest building."

The pilot nodded and Kira went to the opening in the back ready to jump out. Kira would need no parachute or things like, the pilot would slow down just enough Kira would be able to jump out and land safely but they would have to leave quickly.

Kira looked out and saw his scheduled building, "Get ready," Kira told him.

The captain smiled back at him, "I'm sure you won't need this but good luck sir, we will head back here at the scheduled time."

Kira nodded.

The pilot lowered the chopper to its scheduled altitude to avoid radar and slowed down to the correct speed. Kira waited until they came right over his building and jumped straight out of the chopper down thirty feet and landed on his feet, on the building next to the hotel.

The pilot smiled and quickly flew lower to get out of the no fly zone.

The copilot watched everything, "Sir he just jumped out."

The pilot looked at him, "Yeah your point being what?"

"That fall would even hurt a first rate coordinator," the copilot said.

The pilot smiled, "Your right, but that won't affect him, know stop asking all these question, the little you know the better you are off."

The copilot just nodded, and left it alone.

The chopper flew away never detected by the Orb military and Zaft squads guarding Lacus.

**Building near hotel**

Kira landed on his feet and instantly went to the side where the hotel was and ducked hiding his body by the edge of the building. Kira used his scope to peak over at the roof, and like he figured there were guards, from what he saw three of them, Kira smiled as he knew this would be no problem. Kira flung the rifle back over his shoulder and aimed his grappling gun and the building, Kira memorized the pattern of the guards walking and as soon as the moment came when all were turned in a different direction, he fired the grappling gun and it impaled in the side of the hotel just below the roofs ledge. Kira smiled and secured the rope he used so he could climb across.

The rope was well out of sight from the guards as Kira wrapped his legs around the rope and used his arms to quickly pull his body across the rope and to the hotel. It didn't take that long as he used his strength and speed to get across. Once on the other side Kira stopped as he was still holding on to the rope. The guards were near the ledge.

"This is boring, no one would try anything here," a guard said.

The second guard looked at him, "I know but orders are orders."

Kira listened as the guards chattered on, but he had no time for this as he reached in his assault vest and pulled out the chemical grenade, he flicked the pin out and threw it over his head and it landed near there feet.

The guards saw something land near them.

"What is that?" a guard asked.

Another looked closely at it and it hit him what it was, "IT'S A…" he said but had no time as the grenade went off, it wasn't a very loud grenade but the smoke flew out and all breathed it in. they started coughing hard, and Kira knew that was his chance. Kira took a deep breath and used his arms to flip himself on to the roof. He hastily got near them all striking them hard on the back of there heads, knocking them all out. They breathed in enough gas to put them out for awhile. Kira finished knocking them out and got clear of the smoke as he went near the door leading in.

Kira didn't kill anyone that wasn't his target, only if they got in his way did he make exceptions, Kira looked at them one last time and knew his time was most likely shorter now as the guards probably had to check in regularly, Kira wasted no more time and went into the building.

* * *

**Inside the Hotel**

Kira went inside the hotel and had to go to his first destination which would be the power room located on this floor. His target was a couple floors below him, but he needed to be as stealthy as possible. There were two power rooms in this hotel the one on the first floor powered the first half of the hotel and the one on the last floor powered the second half, since his target was in the second half he just needed to take that one out.

Kira very stealthy went to the door that leaded into the main floor way. He stopped at the door and instantly checked it for security devices.The door seemed to have a security password which he found a little strange, but it just made his job easier. Kira used his knife to open the security council on the frame of the door, it was apparent as he looked at it that a coordinator had set the codes, but it was nothing he couldn't handle. Kira used his knife and sliced a few wires removing the cover on the wires and crossed a few of them, Kira than placed the security frame back on the door and typed in a few numbers and in seconds the door was unlocked. Kira smiled as he went inside the door holding his rifle in defense in case there was something by the door. He flicked the safety off his rifle just in case.

He slowly opened the door and found no one in the hallway yet, but he expected that to change. Kira slowly moved along the walls moving just out of sight of the security cameras. Kira knew exactly the range a camera had and all the cameras had one great blind spot he could use to get across without anyone ever knowing. Kira reached the end of the hallway and looked around the corner to see guards that were guarding the power room, Kira smiled as he knew that would happen. Having had to waste his chemical grenade he would have no choice but to engage these people. Kira looked around and saw a small fire axe in the wall, he knew this would not make any noise he picked up the fire axe and hurled I across the hallway connecting into a guards back. The other guards panicked as they saw him fall. They turned around and saw Kira with a rifle pointed at them, they quickly tried to raise theirs, but Kira had already fired dropping all of them down, and with his sound suppressor, not a single shot was heard. Kira watched them fall, but he had no time for this he moved one out of the way of the door and went in. Kira saw the power room and removed some C4 from his assault vest, and placed it one the controls in the power room. As soon as Kira placed the C4 he set the manual detonator and quickly left the room, as soon as he shut the door and C4 was detonated and the lights instantly went out in the second half of the hotel. Kira designed that explosion to not do much flame damage it would blow and the flame would instantly go out. The last thing Kira needed was a fire that would screw everything up.

As the lights went out Kira flipped his night vision goggles on and turned them on. There were still some guards on this floor and as soon as the power went out they tried to investigate the matter, but it was to dark and Kira was instantly able to slip past them, they had there flashlights, but that would be no problem for Kira to evade. A patrol started approaching his position and Kira instantly hid in an empty room until they came by his spot. As soon as they passed Kira ran out behind them using his rifle to knock them straight on the back of there heads knocking them all out, they had no time to react to his moves. Kira smiled again as he left them there and returned to the main stairway, it was no time to take out his target.

* * *

**Lacus' Floor**

On Lacus' floor there her main to guards Andrew Waltfeld and Mu La Flaga. Mu was actually a guard for Uzumi, but he had asked him to help the Zaft chairman with security for his daughter. They were in a guard station when all this was going on. The lights on this floor were still on. This floor always hosted political leaders and other important people so it had its own generator. Andrew was drinking some coffee when Mu walked in.

"You still drink that stuff?" Mu asked.

Andrew looked at him, "All the time, how is everything out there?"

Mu sat down, "Seems quite…a little too quite."

Andrew smiled, "Hopefully after the treaty is signed things will remain to quite."

Mu laughed and that was when they got a call on one of the radios. "Sir we have a situation, or actually a couple situations."

Andrew picked up the radio, "Go ahead."

"Sir, the roof team has not checked in…" Andrew cut him off.

"Again, those slackers," Andrew said.

"No sir that is not all, the power room team has also not checked in, or anyone on that floor for that matter, and reports from guests on the top floor indicate that the second half is out of power." the man on the radio said.

Mu and Andrew looked worried now.

"Dispatch a team, to check it out quickly," Andrew said as he got up.

"Yes sir," the man said as he sounded off.

Mu looked at him, "I knew it was to quite."

"Miss Clyne might be in danger, let's check it out," Andrew said.

Mu agreed and they both left to check on Lacus.

**With Kira**

Kira got the floor where is target was it had the same security frame, but he easily got in. Kira opened the door to get a blinding light from his night vision goggles, he immediately took them off.

"_I wasn't told about this, this floor has its own power source, but no matter." _Kira told himself as he looked around the floor. Kira could easily have take the power out here two but it would cost more time than he had. Kira dropped his goggles and placed a little C4 on them with a different trigger; it might have come in handy. Kira grabbed his rifle again and went onto the floor, which he found awfully deserted. Kira figured they never planned for anyone to get this far.

Kira moved quickly to the room that his target was in and found the door locked as he shook it a little not making to much noise. Kira kept one hand on his rifle and used a little devise he made to pick the lock, not taking his eyes off the hallways, he felt the door unlock he smiled and slowly went in closing the door behind him.

**Other side of the hallway**

Mu and Andrew were hastily moving as fast as they could to check on Lacus.

* * *

**Lacus' Room**

Lacus was having trouble sleeping and she was not asleep when she thought she heard the door unlock, she opened her eyes slightly but then closed them again as she shuck it off as something that was probably nothing after a few seconds she heard it again and opened her eyes and then the door fully opened and then shut behind her. Lacus was on her side and couldn't see the door but there was a mirror on the opposite side and she could see what she thought was someone standing there, she didn't know why she didn't turn around and look but something told her not to.

Kira entered the room that was only semi lit and saw a figure sleeping on the bed, which was his target. Kira smiled as he placed his rifle back over his shoulder and slowly approached the bed.

Lacus saw faintly in the mirror that someone was in her room, but for some reason she couldn't move, it wasn't fear, maybe a little fear but it was something else that made her stay still, the figure started approaching her and a million thought went through her mind as to what it was but she still couldn't move.

Kira slowly approached the bed and stopped right in front of it. He looked down and saw the young woman sleeping there that was his target. The instant he saw her in person made his thoughts go crazy. He stared at her sleeping form and he never saw anything more beautiful. His heart was pounding as he starred at her.

"_What is wrong with me, she is a target, but something doesn't feel right, this girl doesn't seem like the monster the leader made her out to be, but she is a target." _Kira said to himself as he shook his head trying to clear his thoughts.

Kira reached in to his assault vest and pulled out his M9, and pointed it straight at her head.

Lacus saw him stare at her for a minute and was confused until he pulled out his gun and aimed it at her, terror flew in her mind but something else flew in her heart. She still couldn't move.

"_This man is here to kill me; I am going to die here…" Lacus said to herself._

Kira struggled more with his thoughts as he pointed the gun at her, he was hesitating and he never hesitated, she was just another target, but his body and heart would not let him pull that trigger.

"_Why…Why can't I…she is a target." _Kira kept telling himself as he flicked the safety off and his finger was struggling to squeeze the trigger.

Lacus heard the safety flick off and she thought it would be the end, as she still couldn't move. Something kept telling her to remain still, that she would be alright. She opened her one eye, that he couldn't see and looked at him in the mirror, her heart pounded as she saw this man it wasn't very well, but she could somewhat see his features.

"_He's…what's he doing, his hand is shaking, sweat is pouring off his face, why isn't he shooting." _Lacus told herself.

Kira's hand was shaking, he couldn't do it, the aura he got from this girl was take of an angel, there was no way she could do horrible things, he just knew she wouldn't.

Kira slowly removed his glove and moved his hand slowly approaching her, and placed it on her cheek removing the strand of hair that covered her face, Kira then placed his hand on her cheek, just from the touch he knew no one like this could ever harm anybody, or influence anyone for her fathers own selfish desires. Her skin was soft and Kira felt something he never felt before, Kira knew he could not harm her for any reason.

Lacus kept an eye on him in the mirror and she saw his hand approaching her. She thought he was going to shoot and closed her eye, she then felt something touch her head. Lacus instantly knew it was his hand, she almost melted at the touch his hand was so warm not like a killers hand would be like. She then heard him whisper the words, I won't do it.

"_What does he mean…and why do I feel this way, there is such gentleness in his touch." _Lacus said as she wanted to look at him but couldn't.

It was then that the doors flew open revealing Andrew and Mu they turned the lights on fast and saw the man looking at Lacus.

Kira instantly removed his hand and back away a little never taking his eyes off her. Lacus finally sat up and looked at the man staring back at her, brown hair and violet eyes, but his eyes were not as evil as she expected, and both there hearts pounded as they stared at each other. It wasn't long, but Lacus saw his face and features clearly.

"How are you? Get away from her," Andrew said as he charged at Kira not thinking to remove his gun.

Kira looked at Lacus in her eyes and then felt someone approaching him. Kira used his gun to shoot out one of the lights and flipped over to the side of the room allowing the darkness to hide his face.

Kira knew this girl had just seen his entire face. She was not only his target, but know she knew his face and that could cause problems. This was another reason to get rid of her, but Kira knew he could not harm her. Kira kept his attention on Lacus and didn't even bother looking at the men approaching him, until he heard there voices.

Mu and Andrew slowly tired to approach him and drew there guns.

"Surrender you can't escape," Andrew said.

"Who are you? Who sent you?" Mu asked.

Kira wasn't even bothering to respond as his eyes were on Lacus. Kira knew he had to get out of there though.

They still couldn't see his face but Kira threw down the gun and raised his hands.

Mu and Andrew smiled as they approached them but that was a mistake, with his speed Kira instantly drew his knife and slashed Mu's arm causing him to drop his gun, Kira than delivered a devastating kick to Mu's head and knocked him out. Kira then moved back into the shadows of the room.

Andrew saw that and fired his weapon but Kira was no longer there, Andrew looked around only to be flipped on his stomach, as Kira put his boot on the back of his head and picked up his M9 from the ground and pointed it at the back of his head. He interfered and had to be dealt with, but as he looked at Lacus the horror on her face, he knew he could not kill in front of her. Kira and Lacus' eyes met as she saw him clearly again. Kira shot out the main light eariler, but Lacus could still see him from the small light where he now stood. They stared at each other for a minute and Kira bolted from the room heading back up to the roof.

Lacus never felt so confused, as she was almost assassinated, but for some reason she wanted him to get away.

Andrew waited for a shot that never came and Mu finally woke up a few other guards finally arrived as well.

"After him let's go," Andrew shouted at them.

Andrew looked back at Lacus, "Stay here."

Lacus just nodded.

Andrew and a wobbly Mu left the room and saw the stairs had been opened they went in and followed them straight up to the roof.

**Outside the Hotel**

Kira didn't really know what just happened in there, he couldn't finish his target. As soon as he got to the roof he headed over to the grappling rope, Kira's thoughts went only to the girl he saw, he could think about her forever, but the doors opened and Kira raised his rifle firing it at the door. The guards returned fire as Kira hid behind a wall that was up there.

Kira fired a few shots but his time was almost up and he made a dangerous run for the rope firing his weapon that connected a few shouts to the guards who fell, others kept firing and they Andrew and Mu joined them. They saw the assassin jump straight off the building and it shocked them but he instantly saw the man running across the rope and all got a little more shocked at the balance he had. They ran to the ledge but a chopper was fast incoming. They had a shot at Kira, but Kira threw back his stun grenade and it exploded disorientating the guards, Mu and Andrew. Kira reached into his vest and pulled out a detonator and pushed the button and instantly his night vision goggles and the side the hotel holding the rope blew up.

The chopper was fast incoming and a rope was lowered from it Kira grabbed on the rope and the chopper flew away.

The others on the hotel watched it leave with concern.

"Whose chopper is that?" Mu asked.

Andrew shook his head, "I don't know both the earth and plants use that model."

"At least Miss Lacus is safe," Mu said.

Andrew nodded, "You're right let's check on her."

With that they went back into the hotel.

"Better call the chairman and Lord Uzumi," Mu said.

Andrew looked at him, "I am already a step ahead of you," Andrew said as he was dialing on his phone.

**Inside the chopper**

Kira climbed up and sat with his back to the opposite side of the chopper.

The pilot looked at him, "Close call Sir, at least our leader will be happy."

Kira looked at him, "No he won't…mission failed."

The pilot and copilot looked at him in shock.

Kira returned to looking at the hotel with his thoughts only on that girl.

Inside the hotel, Lacus only had her thoughts on the assassin.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): I hope you like the first chapter; this story won't be updated much until my first story is finished. The next two chapters will be about what happened in the past and the day he got his mission assignment. Depending on the detail I put in this story may be changed to the M rating in future chapters. Bye for now.**


	2. Past

**(AN): I want to thank all who reviewed in the first chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Two**

**Past**

**Onogoro Hotel**

Andrew and Mu immediately shut down the entire hotel the best they could after the attack. They knew all to well what the publicity would do if this attack got to the public. Andrew immediately got hold of Siegel and Uzumi as they said they would be on the way there as quickly as possible. The guests in the hotel basically knew nothing, the first floor was still with power and the guests on the second half just thought it was a power failure. Siegel gave Andrew direct orders not to inform anyone until they got there. Uzumi agreed as it would do more harm than good to their peace talks.

**Hotel top floor**

After the conversation on the phone with Siegel and Uzumi, Mu and Andrew tried splitting up to find some clue of what went on, and to who was behind the attack, but deep down after witnessing the assassins maneuvers they somehow knew they would come up short.

Mu and a few guards were in charge of the top floor where the power station for the second floor was located. After they walked in they saw the bodies of the fallen bodyguards. Mu and the few soldiers he had checked their vitals but it was clear they were gone.

"Who could have done this sir?" one asked.

Mu looked at him, "Someone very good as his job, spread out and get a team in here, I want every spot of this place checked."

"Yes sir," the man said as he did what he was told.

When he left another entered the floor, and rushed up to Mu.

Mu looked at the damage, "Did you check the security tapes?"

The guard that entered looked at him, "We did sir, however there was nothing on them; the security code for the door was also overridden."

Mu was confused, "How could he just walk in here without being seen, there was nothing done to the tapes?"

"No sir, we checked for bugs, and found nothing, there was also no sign of hacking," the man told him.

Mu shook his head, "Keep looking around, he had to leave something," Mu said as another soldier called out to him.

"Sir you better take a look at this," the man said as he peered over the corner to look at him.

Mu immediately followed him and the man led him to the power station. Mu walked in and saw the damage. "This was obviously done by an explosion, and you're telling me this was all the damage it did." Mu said as he looked over at the power station, even the smallest of devices would make some sort of damage on other items in the room, but the way Kira designed it, it defied all logic known.

The man looked at Mu, "I have been in explosives for twenty years and I have never seen anything like it."

Mu looked at him, "What type of device was it?"

"That's the thing sir, there is nothing left of it, and from the marks on the station, I can only tell you it was some sort of custom made job set up to leave nothing behind, I have never seen anything like this before." the man said as he felt his pride being let down.

Mu sighed, "Keep searching, I ordered a team to check forensics, hopefully that will lead us to something."

"I understand sir," The man replied as Mu walked out of the room and over to another agent.

The man saluted as he saw Mu.

"I want these bodies cleared up, be respectful," Mu said as he didn't wait for a reply.

The man agreed and did what Mu told him.

Mu walked out of the floor and went to meet Andrew.

**Hotel Roof**

Andrew was doing the same thing as Mu, but he was on the roof. Andrew was able to get all the bodyguards who were knocked out awake. Andrew started questioning them.

"Are you telling me you saw nothing?" Andrew almost yelled.

"No we didn't sir…it was to fast first there was a grenade and the next thing I remember was the smoke, and then I remember getting hit over the head." the guard replied.

Andrew sighed as he looked over at his team looking over the roof, it was clear this was a well planned attack. Andrew was amazed at that person's ability, but he questioned why the man didn't finish him off when he had him down. Andrew did like Mu and ordered a team, but he was trying to make this a quiet investigation, like the chairman wanted.

"Sir over here," a man by the door said.

Andrew heard him and immediately followed him inside, the man lead him to the door by the floor Lacus was staying in.

Andrew stopped as he saw another soldier with what looked like a pair of night vision goggles in a lot of pieces, as Kira used his self made switch to get rid of the evidence when he left.

"We may have hit the jackpot, analyze these and give me the report," Andrew ordered.

The man looked at him, "Sir, I don't think it will do any good, every bit of these was affected and I doubt any evidence will be left on them."

Andrew glared at him, "I know that, but there is still a chance."

The man decided not to argue and did what he was told. This was certainly a mess, and the outcome of the peace talks was unknown at this point.

When Andrew was thinking Mu walked in.

"You find anything?" Mu asked.

Andrew looked over to him, "Not a thing, what about you?"

"The same outcome, what a mess this is," Mu said.

Andrew sighed, "I doubt we will find anything."

Mu immediately looked at him, "Is Ms. Lacus alright?"

Andrew looked up, "I put a lot of people outside her door, but I think we should head there until the Chairman and Lord Uzumi arrive."

Mu agreed and they started heading for Lacus' room.

* * *

**Lacus' Room Onogoro Hotel**

Lacus was sitting on a chair she had in her room, the guards wouldn't let her near the windows and they wouldn't let her out of the room, but that was the least of her concerns at the moment. She was almost assassinated this night, but her thoughts were of the man who was sent to kill her. She kept questing herself on why he didn't do it. What made him not pull that trigger, why he didn't kill Andrew, and why were his eyes and hands so gentle when he touched and looked at her? It wasn't like at all she expected an assassin to be like.

She saw his face, and he still didn't do it, Lacus was now left with the struggling question of why she didn't want him to be caught. Something inside her heart didn't let her feel bitter towards him. There was something about his eyes that made her want to actually see him again, and she didn't know why. Lacus also wondered who would want her gone, in her line of work she understood the reason, and a lot of resistance groups who believed peace with the other kind was outrageous. Since a lot of people listened to her words, she would be an obstacle to them, but it bothered her that people will go this far just so they could make a war that was cause a lot of suffering.

Lacus sighed as she tried to look out the window but the guards were blocking all of them. These questions she asked herself were driving her insane, she heard footsteps towards the door and saw both Mu and Andrew walk in.

Lacus looked up at them and smiled slightly.

"How are you Miss Clyne?" Andrew asked.

Lacus slightly smiled, "I am fine, I am not hurt at all."

Mu looked at her, "Did you see the attacker?"

Lacus heard those words, "No I didn't see him, all I remember is you two coming in and then it happened so fast," Lacus said as she didn't know why she just lied about something like that. She saw him clearly and she had no idea why she just lied about it.

Mu frowned, "I see, it looks like we might end up with nothing."

Andrew was about to say something but a bodyguard outside yelled that the chairman had arrived.

All in the room heard it and Lacus looked at the door waiting to see her father. Siegel entered the room rather hastily and went straight up to his daughter, followed by Uzumi.

"Lacus are you hurt…what happened here," Siegel was asking a thousand questions.

All in the room saluted as they entered the room and Mu and Andrew broke it as he started asking questions.

Lacus looked at her father and smiled, "I am alright father."

Siegel sighed in relief and looked at the two guards. "You saved her I will be forever in your debt."

Mu and Andrew looked at each other, when Andrew called him he had no time to tell the details.

"It wasn't us sir," they said in unison.

Siegel looked confused, "Then how was it I want to thank them in person."

Andrew looked at him, "No one did sir, we failed and for some reason the assassin chose not to kill her."

Siegel looked shocked as did Uzumi.

"All this security and someone still got in here!" Siegel shouted.

"He was good sir, I have never seen anyone move like he did," Andrew said.

"You say he was actually in the room with Miss Clyne?" Uzumi said.

Mu looked at him, "Yes sir, for how long I don't know."

All looked at Lacus.

"I…don't know…like I said…I woke up and it happened to fast," Lacus said.

Andrew spoke, "I can give you an estimate sir, from the guards not checking in he would have had to been in the building at least fifteen to twenty minutes maybe less."

"Did you get a look at this assassin?" Siegel asked.

"No sir, like I said earlier his moves were too quick to follow," Andrew replied.

Lacus was listening to everything as she didn't know why she kept silent, but something deep inside her made her stay silent, almost as if telling her that her life, and the life of others depended on her keeping this quiet.

"What about the camera's…or the security measures…or something must have seen him," Siegel said.

Andrew frowned, "Like I said sir he got in almost un-touched."

"Than why didn't he finish the job?" Uzumi asked.

Siegel heard that, "Good point, he had all the time to complete, but why not finish it…which I am grateful for," Siegel said as he was glad he didn't fire.

"That is strange sir, maybe he was a first timer, and if that was the case maybe he couldn't go through with it," Mu said.

Andrew looked at him, "No way…he was no first timer, he took care of the guards upstairs easily…there had to be something else that stopped him."

Lacus heard that and found that very odd, he didn't kill in front of her, but he was fairly capable from what she heard and it only brought more questions. Then Lacus remembered something.

"Excuse me Lord Uzumi, but what about Cag…I mean what about the princess," Lacus said as she knew her well, and they were friends, the princess was helping with these talks as well.

Uzumi looked at her, "She is fine, I called after we got the news about you no attempt was made, but I am taking extra precautions just in case."

Lacus was relieved that nothing happened to her.

"What will be our next step sir?" Andrew asked Siegel.

Siegel looked at him, "It is possible maybe he left her alive tonight only to finish the job at the talks tomorrow."

"If that was the case why would he go through all this trouble, of getting in here tonight?" Uzumi asked.

Siegel looked at him, "It was possibly a warning not to go through with these talks tomorrow."

"You are saying whoever sent this man would want the watching when he does the job," Uzumi said.

Siegel nodded his head, "What better way of showing the world that peace is impossible."

Lacus knew better than the reasoning they were yapping about, she saw his finger on that tripper and he was going to shoot her right then.

"Are you saying you want to cancel the peace talk's sir," Andrew said.

Siegel shook his head, "No I will not stop the talks, but Lacus will not be attending these talks."

Lacus looked up at her father, "I don't think that is a good idea father, I knew of the danger when I agreed to join the Clyne faction."

Siegel starred at her, "You saw what had happened Lacus, you could easily be targeted again at these meetings tomorrow, and if that were to happen all our talks will be for nothing and war will start."

Lacus disagreed, but she knew somewhere that he was right, "I understand father."

"Thank you," Siegel said.

"Cagalli won't be attending either, we will give some excuse and do the talks ourselves," Uzumi said.

"What about the assassin sir?" Andrew asked.

Siegel looked at him, "Try and find something in this hotel, prepare a full report and we will inform the council of this when we return to Plant."

"As you wish sir," Andrew replied.

Uzumi looked at Mu, "I want a quick search of the city, but use only our trusted men, and keep this quiet."

"It may be a waste sir, they came in a chopper," Mu said.

"Even so still check," Uzumi said.

"I understand sir," Mu replied.

Siegel looked at Lacus, "I'm sorry; it is because of me this happened to you."

Lacus smiled slightly, "I knew the danger father, and I do not blame you."

Siegel embraced his daughter and left the room with Uzumi. Lacus was a little disappointed that she would not speak at the meetings tomorrow, but it is what her father believed was best. One of Siegel's bodyguards also heard every word and got it on tape, the man recorded every word and conversation, and he quickly hid the small recorder when they left the room.

The man followed them,_ "The leader will not be happy with this."_ he said as Siegel and Uzumi met up with Mu and Andrew.

Lacus returned her thoughts to the man that was sent after her, she still wondered why he didn't do it, but somewhere in her heart she believed she would see him again.

**Hallway**

"Are you sure about informing the council sir?" Andrew asked.

Siegel looked at him, "You are worried a council member sent him."

Andrew looked at him, "I can tell you sir that assassin was no natural, and I don't even think he was a coordinator."

Mu stopped, "Are you talking about the ultimate coordinator…he was lost at the Mendel colony all those years ago."

"He was lost, but no trace was found, it is possible he is still alive…it was proven, look at all the devices that are coming into creation out of nowhere…it is not impossible, you saw the way he moved." Andrew said.

Mu looked over at Uzumi who was almost worried. Uzumi knew that the ultimate coordinator existed as he was the one that found the twin eighteen years ago at the colony. Mu knew it to but they were doing their best to try and cover it up. Uzumi was a close friend of the Hibiki family but he severed ties when the head scientist started losing his mind, Uzumi used to help fund the research but he put it to a halt, when Ulen lost his mind Uzumi stopped his funding and left, after awhile he heard that he succeed in his dream and that blue cosmos was not to happy about it.

Uzumi took a force to check it out, but when he arrived the research facility was destroyed and all blue cosmos members were dead, Uzumi and his team looked around and they found a crying natural baby next to the deceased mother, apparently Via tried to save her children but she was caught by enemy fire. They found the crying natural girl, and there was no sign what so ever of the other baby. Uzumi decided he would raise this child as his own. It was apparent that someone arrived before him and disposed of blue cosmos and took the ultimate coordinator. Uzumi wanted this place covered up but it somehow leaked to the plant and was all over the news, then it reached both Orb and the earth. Uzumi was only able to cover up his presence there, but the world know knew of the ultimate coordinator's successful birth. Ulen made a big deal out of it while trying to create him and someone leaked the information he succeed to the world.

Mu and Uzumi immediately changed the subject, but they feared he was right and the Ultimate Coordinator was the one sent.

"What will we tell the people tomorrow?" Uzumi asked.

Siegel looked at him, "I will come up with something, and we must not let this stop our goals." Siegel said as he was worrying things would not go to well.

They went there separate ways and turned in for the night. Mu and Andrew called in extra security as they were worried just in case he came back.

It was certainly going to be a long day tomorrow. After Siegel retired the bodyguard went to a computer terminal he found in one of the rooms, after logging in he pulled the recorder out and placed the small devise into the computer. This devise was something else Kira designed in his spare time for his leader. It could send any message from any computer terminal without ever being traced; it really was a piece of work. After the device was placed the man placed the recording disk into the computer and sent it to his leader, and he knew the leader wouldn't be too happy.

* * *

**Plant**

The man known as leader was sitting at his desk in his office when he got a message. The leader smiled as he knew what it was. The leader opened the file and read the message, and it was safe to say he wasn't too happy.

"I can't believe he failed, he didn't even fail he had it and didn't finish the job!" the man screamed as another walked into his office.

"I take it there is a problem sir," Rau said as he entered the office.

The leader explained everything to him, and Rau had to admit it did sound strange, especially since he was the one who took over Kira's training.

"That is surprising sir, something must have gone wrong," Rau said.

"I can't believe it, this will not look good…but he did stop her from making her speech so I won't take it as a full failure," The leader said.

Rau smiled, "I think it is better if we let him explain himself sir, he should be back in a few days."

"I didn't raise him to get soft, so he better still be of use to me," The leader said.

Rau looked at him, "I don't believe that is the case, hear his explanation and I sure he will make everything clear."

The leader sat back in his desk and placed a hand on his head, "I will go with you on this, I have placed my future plans around him and if he can't deliver he will become worthless."

"He will provide the results you want sir, I know that for a fact," Rau said as he started leaving the room.

The leader watched him leave, He knew Kira wasn't careless so they would not be able to trace this back to him, but he was upset that he failed. The leader looked at the ceiling as he recalled the events all those years ago.

* * *

_**Mendel Colony nineteen years ago**_

"_You are telling me you can succeed in this?" the leader asked._

_Ulen smiled, "I will not fail, and I believe this will make a use for plant as well."_

_The leader smiled, "I will fund the project, but when it succeeds you will turn the ultimate coordinator over to me."_

_Ulen looked at him, "I understand, I just want my dream to become reality."_

_The leader smiled, "Very well, what will you tell that wife of yours."_

"_I will tell her nothing, she can have that natural child, but I will decide what happens to him, and I believe he will prosper under Zaft's control."_

_The leader smiled again and then handed over the briefcase with a lot of money, "I will be back in one year, and I suspect you will have my coordinator by then."_

_Ulen smiled, "I will not fail."_

_The leader smiled and left the room. _

_Three months after the leader left Ulen finally to start his experiment._

__

_**Nine months later**_

_On a shuttle heading to Mendel the leader had his full squad with him._

"_Are you sure the intelligence is correct?" the leader asked._

"_Yes sir, blue cosmos will rush the facility in a little while," the man said._

_The leader was not going to let them kill his greatest tool. The shuttle docked at the Mendel colony and a complete unit left with the leader heading to the research facility when it was in sight they saw the attack._

"_Get rid of them, do not let them succeed," the leader screamed._

_The soldiers did what they were told and charged in, the blue cosmos members were stunned but before they knew it they were all on the ground shot by the Zaft squad._

_The leader arrived and looked around, "Search everything."_

_They did it and after a few minutes some emerged._

"_Sir the facility is destroy on the inside all data is lost," he said._

"_What about the child?" the leader said._

_As he said that another man walked over to him, "Over here sir."_

_The leader followed and he came up to a woman who was attacked while holding two babies._

"_She is gone sir," the man said._

_The leader smiled as he saw what he wanted, "It doesn't matter I have what I want," the leader said as he picked up the infant and looked at him._

"_You're the one," the leader said._

"_There is another one sir, what should we do with it?" a man asked._

_The leader ignored it, "Leave it, I have what I want lets go before others get here."_

_A man quickly ran up to him, "Mr. Zala sir, what will you do with it?"_

_Patrick smiled, "For know I will raise him with my son Athrun, and when the time comes he will help us complete our goal."_

_The man smiled, "What about when he gets older sir? I thought you wanted his identity secret from the rest of the plants."_

"_I don't want anyone knowing he is the ultimate coordinator so I will keep his abilities in check until the time comes, for know he will be the son I adopted after his parents died or something, I will think of something later, but for know lets go." _

_The man agreed and all of them boarded the shuttle, Patrick saw Ulen gone as well but he didn't need him anymore. Patrick smiled as he remembered something._

"_Since this was never public, I will call you by your real name Kira," Patrick said as he looked at the infant who was not making a sound, it was almost as if he could understand._

_Patrick smiled and they returned to the plants._

__

_**End Remembrance**_

Patrick reopened his eyes and looked around his office; he knew that Kira was still a great asset to have so he would forgive him…this time.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): I hope you liked this chapter, I don't like doing chapters about the past but this would have to be done sooner or later so I decided to do it at the beginning of the story instead of the middle. The story won't continue until chapter four. The next chapter will be Kira returning to plants and remembering his childhood and the day he got this mission. I don't know when it will be up, as I am focusing on my other story. See you later.**


	3. Remembrance

**(AN): Thank you to all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Three**

**Remembrance**

**Orb**

**Inside the chopper**

Kira climbed up and sat with his back to the opposite side of the chopper.

The pilot looked at him, "Close call Sir, at least our leader will be happy."

Kira looked at him, "No he won't…mission failed."

The pilot and copilot looked at him in shock.

Kira returned to looking at the hotel with his thoughts only on that girl. Kira still could not believe he did not complete his mission. For some reason his mind and heart would not let him pull that trigger. Kira very angrily through his rifle towards the back of the chopper, and placed both his hands on his head, he knew that Zala would not take this lightly.

The pilot and copilot were still in a state of shock, the pilot mainly because he worked with Kira on several missions.

The copilot looked at the pilot, "I thought he never failed sir."

The pilot glared at him, "Something had to go wrong," he told his copilot and then he spoke loud enough for Kira to hear. "Sir, should we return to Carpteneria?"

Kira thoughts were so wrapped up, that he didn't even hear him, and Kira could not take his mind off of Lacus at this point, the target he was supposed to dispose of.

"_Why didn't I finish her, she is a threat to the leaders ideals, she will lead the people down the incorrect path, but something about her wasn't what he made her out to be," _Kira told himself as the pilot called out for him again.

Kira for a second time didn't hear him, _"I couldn't do it, everything about her was different from what I was told, the vibe was peaceful, her skin was soft, and I felt like I could stare at her for hours."_

Kira started struggling with what the Patrick was going to do to him, after all Kira owed him his life. Kira remember what he was told.

__

_**Eighteen years ago**_

_After Patrick had left the Mendel Colony he returned to the plants intending to raise Kira with his son Athrun who was born just a little before him. Patrick knew his wife would not object since she loved children a lot. Patrick got off of the shuttle after it landed in the plants and give his men a few instructions and headed straight to his home. _

_When Patrick arrived home he was greeted by his wife Lenore._

"_Welcome home darling…who is this?" Lenore asked as she was holding Athrun._

_Patrick looked at her, "I was never able to make it to my meeting, on the way there this young infant's parents were killed by a blue cosmos attack."_

_Lenore looked at him, "That's terrible."_

_Patrick knew he could get away with it know._

"_He is a first generation coordinator, he had no remaining family so I figured we could give him a home," Patrick said as Lenore walked over to get a closer look at the infant, and when she did Athrun who was in her arms started to react playfully to Kira, both babies started laughing and smiling, and she thought it would be a wonderful idea._

_Lenore smiled at the infant, "I think it would be a wonderful idea, just look how Athrun reacts to him, I believe he would love to have a brother." she said as she took both infants into her arms. _

_Patrick smiled as his plan worked, Patrick knew this child would without a doubt succeed in everything he did, so he had to play his cards just right in order to achieve his goal. It would not look good if anybody found out this was the ultimate coordinator, but he would deal with that when the time came. _

_In the following days Patrick wasted no time as it was known he took in a child that was left orphaned by a blue cosmos attack, he made sure it was not known about the Mendel colony attack so he set something up that looked reasonable. Patrick knew this would work for awhile, but when Kira matured he knew he would have to make sure he didn't use his full abilities in public. Patrick wanted his true abilities to remain hidden in the shadows._

_Kira remembered this as Patrick once told him that his parents were killed by a blue cosmos attack and he was the ultimate coordinator, Kira grew up always feeling indebted to him, not for only saving him, but to giving him a family, Kira never called him father as he always referred to him as sir. Athrun was always like a brother to him, they were close from a young age, Lenore always thought of Kira as her own son, and Kira even felt the same that she was his mother since he never knew his own. _

__

_**End Flashback**_

Kira remembered everything that Patrick had once told him, and now he had just failed the man that did gave him a life.

The pilot shouted a little louder, "Sir should we head back?"

Kira gazed over at the pilots direction, "Yes return to Carpentaria, call in ahead of time and have the shuttle ready for my launch, this was my fault and I will personally apologize to the leader." Kira told him.

"Understood sir," the pilot said as they started heading back to Carpentaria, Kira knew that they would not be able to track them from here.

Kira started stripping down his equipment, he took off his assault vest and removed all the hand guns he had, he removed all the clips and placed them his equipment bag in the proper places, and he placed all grenades in a secure place inside the bag as well. Kira removed his black tactical clothes and got back into his ordinary outfit that consisted of his black civilian clothes, **(AN: the clothes he wore in destiny) **lastly he placed his long coat back on and began disassembling his rifle, it had its own case that was just a little bit longer than a briefcase, his rifle was specially designed to break into multiple parts for certain missions, he could carry everything he needed, and it would only look like he was a tourist, just one small but large bag, that would look like luggage and the larger briefcase. It would not look suspicious at all wherever he went.

Kira finished and sat back down. His thoughts once again returned to what he would have to tell the leader. Kira once again started remembering the past.

__

_**Eleven Years ago**_

_Kira and Athrun both ran around the house playing some sort of game with each other, they were both seven years old and were always having fun with each other. Lenore smiled as she watched them play, she loved both of them very much. It amazed her who quickly they were catching on to things, especially Kira, and Kira would always teach whatever he learned to Athrun. Both boys were at the top of their class in everything, but what amazed her was that her would always score a hundred percent in everything. The teachers were amazed, however long it took first rate coordinators to do something Kira was always about five steps ahead. _

_This made Patrick realize that he had to start masking Kira's abilities. As soon as he returned home that day, he found the two boys separate and had a talk with Kira._

_Patrick told Kira that he should no longer do his best in the school's, Kira was at first confused, but Patrick convinced him that it would be for the best in the future, and Kira agreed to it. From that day forward Kira no longer got the perfect marks, his scores still remained high, but they were no longer the best. Patrick was pleased with his results and he was another step closer to his goal._

__

_**End Flashback

* * *

**_

**Carpentaria Zaft Base**

Kira was once again deep in thought when the pilot called out to him.

"Sir were here," the pilot said.

Kira woke from his trance and saw that they had arrived.

"What's the status on the shuttle?" Kira asked.

"It is already prepared for us Sir," the pilot replied.

"We will waste no time, we will leave at once," Kira told them as the chopper started to land.

No one in the Zaft base knew exactly what they did that day, and no one but a select few actually knew what Kira was. In reality Kira had no last name, so he used a false one that was on paper in order to keep his presence unknown. To the military the people only knew of Kira as a military engineer, and the chopper was out on a test flight to test the new equipment Kira supposedly made for it.

The chopper landed and the entire crew of three disembarked and got in a car that was waiting to take them to the shuttle.

"How was the flight?" the base commander said as he was in the car.

Kira looked at him, "It still needs a few adjustments, I will work on it more back at the Plants." Kira lied as all got in the jeep and started heading over to the shuttle. Kira did install a new navigation system just to mask what they really did.

The conversation stopped as they reached the shuttle dock. A soldier wanted to grab Kira's bag but Kira immediately snatched it up, no one touched his equipment. Kira and the pilot crew boarded the shuttle and it soon launched heading back into space to return to the Plants.

Kira sat alone like he always did, he watched as the shuttle broke the atmosphere and his mind once again trailed to the past.

__

_**Eight years ago**_

_After Kira started purposely dropping his scores, he started to fall out of sight with the teachers and eventually he was almost forgotten as just an ordinary person, but that was what Patrick wanted. Lenore was worried about it, but Patrick made sure she didn't make a big deal out of it. _

_When Kira and Athrun turned ten, was when they first met Yzak, Dearka, and Nicol. All three of each had a family member on the high council, and each of their parents were helping Patrick with his goals. Patrick's plan was to get all of the boys through school and into a military facility. The others agreed, as if their children could become well known war hero's it would further their positions in both the military and the citizens eyes._

_Patrick's goal was to have the four boys form into one unit and they would take the credit for Kira's actions and victories, leaving Kira unknown in the shadows. They started when both Kira and Athrun turned ten; they wanted to get them used to each other. Both Yzak and Dearka were a year older, and Nicol was a year younger._

_When they first met it was not very pleasant, Nicol got along with Kira and Athrun, but Yzak and Dearka always believed they were better, Yzak was the leader, while Dearka was always the follower, and he did whatever Yzak did._

_The boys started interacting with each other, and since Kira was told not to use his full abilities Yzak and Athrun were always the ones at the top of everything they did together. They started having a little rivalry, but when Yzak started making fun of Kira for always being one of the lowest out of the three he couldn't take it anymore, when they were all wrestling around one day, Yzak was finally able to beat Athrun in a match, his first out of about twenty times. Yzak started talking really bad and Kira didn't like it. That was when Yzak started running his mouth to Kira, Kira easily was able to force him into having a match with him. After the first minute Kira didn't hold back at all especially after Yzak sucker punched him, with a sucker punch, and Kira didn't know what over came him, but the next thing he knew he retaliated and hit Yzak square in the nose, the punch happened so fast all were stunned. Yzak flew back a couple of feet with a shattered nose, but Kira wasn't finished with him, he picked him up and did not stop with the hitting. It took Athrun to finally calm Kira down, Yzak laid in a bloody mess on the floor._

_It was determined that Yzak had two broken arms, three cracked ribs, and a pun chard lung. It nearly killed him. Patrick was not pleased with what he heard, but he was also glad it showed that Kira had the killer instant he would need in order to fulfill what he wanted. The boys were stunned with what happened and wouldn't go near Kira for almost five years, all but Athrun that was. Kira didn't know what happened that day, all he knew of was something snapped inside of him, and it did scare him, but seeing the look on his leaders face he knew that was what he would do from know on._

__

_**End Flashback

* * *

**_

**Plant**

The shuttle finally arrived and docked inside the plants, Kira and the crew woke up after they had dozed off, and Kira knew he would have to soon apologize to his leader. After the shuttle stopped, Kira stood up and grabbed his equipment, he knew by know that the leader would already know of his failure, but him and his crew got off the shuttle and got into the limo that was waiting to take them to the military headquarters, Kira sighed and got in the limo along with his chopper crew. Kira could tell they looked worried but that didn't concern him right know.

The limo door shut and the car started driving towards the headquarters, as Kira looked out the window he remembered the first time he was in a military facility.

__

_**Three years ago**_

_After the incident with Yzak the others started feeling different about Patrick's plans. They didn't know that Kira was the ultimate coordinator, but they could tell something was different. Patrick luckily was able to change their minds when he promised the world all of them desired would only be possible if they had Kira. After a while they accepted again, the years passed again, and Patrick made sure all the boys would enter the military, the boys did what they were told and entered, but for Kira Athrun and Nicol, it was because they were convinced it was for the sake of the future, Yzak entered because he wanted to show up Kira, after what Kira did he always vowed to get even and he would somehow do it here, Dearka entered just because his friend Yzak did. _

_They started military training and Kira once again disobeyed and started scoring the highest in everything, shooting, fighting, even mobile suit piloting, engineering, leadership, explosives, mechanics, weapons development, computer programming, stealth, there wasn't anything he couldn't do. Yzak once again became jealous and when they were assigned to spare with knifes he knew this would be his chance. Yzak hated him and wanted to hurt him badly, as they started sparing Kira was easily able to dodge every attack only making Yzak angrier. The fight ended when Yzak was flipped on his back by Kira and the knife was held to his throat, the look in Kira's eyes almost made him tremble, but Yzak was forced to surrender. Kira accepted it and got up turning his back to Yzak, Yzak smiled and he charged at Kira again with his knife heading straight towards him, Kira didn't know what happened but his senses were able to tell something was behind him. As the others looked on in horror as Yzak charged, Kira easily dodged it and brought his knife up slashing Yzak across the face. _

_Yzak cried out in pain as he fell to the ground, the wound was deep enough that it would leave a permanent scar. Patrick heard about this and knew he had to get Kira out of there. Kira was taken out of military training by Patrick, Patrick was pleased again by Kira's abilities and decided to have someone special personally train him. In the militaries eyes Kira fell out of the serves, but this was all part of Patrick's plan, now he had everything in place, he would set it up so Kira would have a civilian job on military equipment on paper, but his real job was to work in the shadows. Patrick couldn't be more pleased. The mans name that took over training for Kira was Rau Le Creuset, and in no time Kira was even surpassing his own abilities, there was nothing that stopped him._

__

_**Two years ago**_

_Yzak still never got over it, but he and the other four graduated and were immediately assigned to a elite unit with Athrun in charge, much to Yzak's disgusted._

_Kira however was given his first mission and that was to take out a blue cosmos attack that was planned for a Zaft leader on earth. Kira did as he was informed and traveled down to earth with the newly appointed Zala squad lead by Athrun. The Zala squad was set up to make it look like this was their victory making their parents look good. All knew they were just a front for Kira, and Yzak didn't like it. They did see some action, but they would never do the most important parts._

_Kira started his mission and in no time had it completed, Kira made his first shot with a desert eagle, it was a gun that would make his first kill. Kira decided to save that weapon and he kept it on his wall in his newly given mansion. Kira was always kept happy by Patrick. Kira kept that gun like he did if it was his a precious jewel he would always make sure it was shined and neat, it was because of that gun he was alive, he never used it again after that, but he felt as if it was the catalyst to start the new world his leader wanted._

_The mission became public and the Zala squad was given full credit, they were praised and rewarded, Kira was not known by anyone, but that was his role. The members of the Zala squad did take out a few enemy units but they were only there to make sure Kira had an escape route, they didn't like it but that was what Patrick wanted._

_After that missions kept coming, and the ones that they could make public the Zala unit always got the credit for. The missions that were for Patrick's benefit were never known to Zaft leaders and were made to look like radical groups committed them._

__

_**End Flashback

* * *

**_

**Military Headquarters**

The limo arrived at the headquarters and Kira got out as his crew remained, Kira was met by Rau.

"I see your back," Rau said.

Kira looked at him, "He is not too happy, is he?"

Rau smiled, "I don't know what happened, he is upset so head I will escort you."

"Yes sir," Kira replied as they started walking in.

Kira and Rau kept walking heading for the doors of Patrick's office, the staff looked at Kira as someone they just saw every now and then.

Kira's thoughts went to the day he got his mission.

__

_**One week ago**_

_Kira arrived in the office and saluted Patrick._

"_You called for me sir," Kira said._

_Patrick looked at him, "Yes…in a week you will head down to Orb, the chairman and his daughter are supposed to try a peace talk that would only threaten our world, from what I gather she will betray us, this comes from a reliable source."_

_Kira got interested in the conversation._

"_The problem is Lacus Clyne, her ways will only make her father better in the eyes of our people, and the naturals will use this as a chance to strike at us, she can not be allowed to succeed in this plot, she is a traitor and she must be eliminated."_

_Kira looked at him seriously._

_Patrick smiled, "Go to Orb and get rid of her, Le Crueset has the plans of were she is staying, go and finish her before she threatens the peace of my world."_

_Kira smiled, "Yes sir, consider it done."_

_Patrick smiled again, "Dismissed."_

_Kira saluted and left the room, Patrick was happy as he knew it would get done. Later Kira got all the details from Rau and when the time came left for his mission._

__

_**End Flashback**_

Rau lead Kira up to the doors and opened them, Kira walked in and saw a really angry but and disappointed face on Patrick's face, Kira walked in and saluted him.

Patrick stared at him, "What happened?"

"I failed sir," Kira said.

"I know you failed! Why did you not complete your mission?" Patrick shouted.

Kira looked at him, "Forgive me sir, she did not seem that evil, I got a feeling you got bad information about her, she would not do anything evil."

Patrick stood and slammed his hands on the desk, "You insolent fool, you question me after all I did for you," Patrick got up and punched him square in the face making Kira not even move.

Kira looked at him again, "I do not question you sir, but she wouldn't harm anybody."

Patrick couldn't believe what he was hearing; Patrick still needed Kira so he started backing down.

"Well from what I gather the speech was called off, so I suppose your mission wasn't a complete failure," Patrick said as he returned to his desk.

Kira looked at him, "I serve you sir, and I will do anything to make sure your world becomes reality, but she is not what you were told sir, she is not a traitor and whoever gave you that information must be the traitor." Kira said as Patrick told him he received the information about her.

Patrick could see this girl had an effect on him so he started playing down a little bit.

"I will look into the matters, but that speech would have brought us trouble," Patrick said.

"I think that maybe she is being used sir, perhaps even the chairman isn't telling her everything, I believe she could be useful in the future to your goals" Kira said as he was trying for some reason to talk his leader out of trying to kill that girl, that was something he could not see happen.

"No matter she didn't make the speech and that is all that matters, you are dismissed until I call upon you again, but from now on you do as your told no matter the circumstances, I will not take another failure," Patrick told him, as he knew Kira was trying to get stop him from killing her, and for know he really needed Kira so he would let her go for now.

Kira saluted, "I understand sir," Kira said as he left.

After that Rau entered the room.

"I heard everything sir, what is your take on it," Rau said.

Patrick looked at him, "Clyne's daughter has to go, but for now leave her alone, and he still has his uses to me so just ignore it."

"The election is coming us sir, and I think I found a way for you to get elected." Rau said.

Patrick looked at him, "You have the intelligence on the area."

Rau looked at him, "That is correct sir and it is as you feared, blue cosmos has there hands on Nuclear capabilities."

Patrick looked at him in horror.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): I hope you liked this chapter, I have all the past stuff out of the way, the story will continue next chapter. I don't know when it will be up as I am finishing my other story before I return to this one. Bye for now.**


	4. Preparing

**(AN): I want to thank all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Four**

**Preparing**

**Plant**

Patrick looked at him, "Clyne's daughter has to go, but for now leave her alone, and he still has his uses to me so just ignore it."

"The election is coming us sir, and I think I found a way for you to get elected." Rau said.

Patrick looked at him, "You have the intelligence on the area."

Rau looked at him, "That is correct sir and it is as you feared, blue cosmos has there hands on Nuclear capabilities."

Patrick looked at him in horror, "You're sure?"

Rau nodded his head, "These are the thermal scans of the Panama area," Rau said as he handed over the documents.

Patrick took them and looked them over, "Those disgusting naturals…Do you have proof that the Earth Forces delivered the supplies?"

Rau looked at him, "No sir, but you and I know they did."

"I would like to wipe them out here and now," Patrick replied.

"I suggest we use this sir, this could be push you need to win the election," Rau told him.

Patrick smiled, "Clyne will be returning tomorrow, I will bring this up to the high council, he will without a doubt bring up his daughters attempted assassination, so this will get them off the topic fast, make sure to deliver all the information to me before the meeting."

"What if Clyne backs down from the information?" Rau asked.

"I know for a fact he will not issue military force, so I will suggest use of Athrun's unit to go down and have a look," Patrick added.

Rau smiled, "Your sending him back out already?"

Patrick looked at him, "I want him back in action as soon as possible, especially after his failure; I need to see if he will still handle his missions like he did in the past."

"Shall I inform him?" Rau asked.

"No, lets see what plays out at the upcoming meeting , have him on ready, and if my plan works I will brief him myself for what I want done," Patrick told him sternly as Rau just smiled.

"As you wish sir, I will gather as much information on the Panama area as possible, the blue cosmos base is a few miles away in the jungle so if they go they should have no problems," Rau told him.

"Keep an eye on the area, use whatever means necessary to gather whatever information you need, blue cosmos and those naturals will not get a nuclear weapon into space," Patrick said.  
Rau started walking out of the room, when Patrick called out to him again.

"Yes sir," Rau said.

Patrick smiled, "Prepare a way for this information to leak if Clyne denies it, we will make sure the people see me as the one taking action."

Rau smiled, "I will handle it sir," Rau said as he walked out of the room and began to make a call on his cell-phone.

Patrick sat back in his desk and smiled, there was a great threat to the Plants now, and he needed to make sure his ultimate weapon was still useful so that was why he was going to assign Kira to this mission.

* * *

**Around the city**

After Kira was dismissed he left the military facility and decided to walk home, his home was a mansion giving to him by Patrick, Kira always believed it was too much, but with all of the upgrades Kira designed to military equipment, Patrick insisted he would also have to live the part of a military engineer. A lot of the military supplies developed in the past few years came from Kira, but Patrick made it look like entire teams were mostly responsible, it wouldn't do good to draw to much attention to Kira.

Kira turned down the car that would have taken him home in order to walk; he needed to clear his head. He always kept his equipment with him, so it looked like he was some sort of tourist walking down the road.

Kira saw that the night was approaching in the Plants so he decided to head straight home, but his mind was still fixed on what the leader told him, and to the target he failed to kill. Kira knew he would have to come up with something to make the leader back off of her, he knew that he was only delaying what he would do in the future, something inside his heart told him he had to make sure she was safe, but for the moment Kira wanted her out of his head, he continued to walk and as fate would have it he ran across a store that was showing her face on the news, many people were gathered listening to the report and Kira joined in.

Kira instinctively stopped to hear what the news reporters had to say.

"Lacus Clyne and the chairman Siegel Clyne are hopeful that the peace conference tomorrow will be a huge success in assuring peace between Plants and Earth, Lacus Clyne the spokesperson for the Clyne Faction is scheduled to speak at this conference, the chairman is hoping…" The news reporter went on.

Kira ran that through in his head, _"That is a correction she will not be speaking tomorrow,"_ Kira said as he kept looking at her picture, _"Did I do the right thing…yes I did the right thing, for the leaders world it is good she didn't make that speech, but she will be useful, I must assure she remains alive at all costs,"_ Kira told himself as he walked away from the building, he didn't know why one girl had such an effect on him, why was he questioning everything he believed in, he didn't know the answers so he didn't listen to the rest of the report and started walking home again.

As he was in deep thought his phone rang, Kira didn't hear it at first but he eventually picked it up.

"Yeah," Kira said

_"Le Cruest here,"_ Rau said on the other line.

Kira snapped back into reality, "Yes sir."

_"Something big came up, you have been ordered to report back to the leader in two days,"_ Rau added.

Kira thought about that, "I understand sir, but what exactly is going on?"

_"The leader will brief you when you arrive, be here once the council meeting is finished, you will get your mission then,"_ Rau added.

"I will be there sir," Kira said as Rau acknowledged and they both hung up.

Kira wondered what mission he was going to be on next, as it seemed urgent, he kept walking until he reached outside the city where a lot of wealthier homes were located, Kira walked through those and reached his secluded mansion, it was in a forested area of the Plants and that was the one thing Kira liked, he walked up to the gate and placed his fingers on a pad and looked into a retinal scan. This was an ordinary mansion when Kira was given it two years ago, but he made a lot of adjustments and it made a highly classified secured area look like a plane lock and key, this place was well tightened with security.

Kira wasn't paranoid about security, he just liked creating things, and a lot of his mission data and new weapons he developed were located here so he took extra measures. As the retina scan confirmed, and the finger prints matched the gate was opened and Kira walked inside, as the gate shut behind him. As Kira walked up to his front door, he removed a keycard that would unlock his door, and all other doors around the mansion, Kira designed a special locking device so each important room needed a different keycard, but the one he carried was the only one that would open everything, and Kira hardly ever let it out of his sight.

As Kira walked in he shut the door behind him and was greeted by his mechanical pet Tori, it was a gift from Athrun from over eight years ago, this was the one thing Kira treasured most. Tori flapped its wings and sat on Kira's shoulder.

Kira smiled at the bird, but he had work to do so, he made it through his mansion to the master bedroom. Kira placed his equipment down and walked over to a switch pad he had on the wall. He typed in a few pass codes, and his security monitor was activated, Kira had placed several cameras around the grounds, he looked on and saw that everything was normal, but they would sound off an alarm if someone came and he wasn't looking. Kira wasn't going to leave until the morning so he decided to lock down the place. He typed in a few more codes and his security system was activated, the doors were clamped shut with solid titanium, the windows were already bullet and blast proof, and the motion sensors around the compound grounds were activated. He someone were to step a foot in the compound grounds he would know it, lights were placed all around the compound and they would activate leaving no enemy a place to hid.

Kira had several escape routes and many ways to retaliate in case of an attack, this place was set up so it could be singly defended by one person. There were claymores, and non lethal anti defense weapons around the compound that Kira could control with a single computer, or through his personal communicator he developed, automatic guns and sleep gas were also placed in secluded spots. Kira developed all of this just in case he would ever need it, in his line of work you could never be to sure of what would happen if the leader was ever found out, or if he was attacked, and he liked developing these things so he tried it out on his own home, and in no time military facilities were starting to use these devices as well, but Kira saved the his best creations for himself.

After his security system was set, Kira removed some of the equipment and placed it on his bed, he was getting a new mission but he decided to place it back anyways. He walked over to his giant bookcase and removed one book pressing the small switch and the bookcase slid over revealing all of Kira's personal battle equipment. Kira slowly placed all of his weapons back in their assigned spots, taking note he would need to stock back up on non-lethal grenades. After everything was placed he hit the switch again and it closed. Kira had several other weapons around the house and even a special M-9 he had stashed near the bed, the guy was prepared for anything.

Kira wasn't in the mood to do anything at the moment so he took a quick shower and immediately went straight to bed, as he was lying there he decided he would go and visit the woman who was like his mother all those years, before he had his briefing with the leader. As Kira started drifting to sleep his mind once again went to Lacus Clyne, Kira couldn't get her out of his mind, and he knew the leader wouldn't back off of her for long, so he decided whatever mission he was given he would do it with one hundred percent capability, as long as he succeeded in the missions it would not matter what Lacus accomplished, the leaders world would still happen, that was all he could figure out at the moment to keep her alive, he knew she had to live and he see to that.

* * *

**Orb Hotel**

The day of the conference was here and Lacus was waiting at the hotel like her father had told her to. She didn't want to back away from making that speech but she obeyed her father's wishes and remained behind. Siegel left early that morning knowing well he would have to return to the Plants by that night. Uzumi met up with him and they both went to the conference, but without Lacus' speech it would be a lot harder to get them to agree to the treaty. Siegel left a lot more guards at the hotel as he feared for his daughter's life. Andrew was left, and Mu was left as well, Uzumi had but enough security around his own daughter and he knew she wouldn't take too kindly to that. They met up and headed straight for the peace conference.

Lacus was left alone, but she was tired from the lack of sleep she got the past nights, as her mind kept wondering to the man who was supposed to kill her. She still couldn't get it out of her head, why he didn't do it, and why someone like him was even holding a weapon. She saw it in his eyes and felt it in his touch, he was not the kind of person who should be holding a weapon. Something in her mind was wondering why she was even thinking about someone who was here to dispose of her, but something inside her mind and heart would not let the subject go. Lacus would have gone insane if this kept up, and she was glad that she noticed a person storming into the room.

Lacus looked up and smiled.

"I heard what happened are you alright?" the person asked as they went up to Lacus.

Lacus smiled, "I am fine, and nothing happened to me Cagalli."

Cagalli looked at her, "Your fine, someone tried to dispose of you and all your saying is that you're fine."

Lacus chuckled, "It is good to see you again, is Kisaka with you?"

Cagalli pointed to the door, "I left him outside, he has been bugging me ever since this happened, but I was able to con him in to bringing me here, and stop changing the subject."

"There is really nothing to talk about, he came in and didn't shoot me, and then fled," Lacus said as she was struggling on what to say, this was her best friend, someone she knew for a long time.

Cagalli didn't by it, "I have known you to long Lacus, what are you hiding?"

Lacus had to get this out; she looked over and saw no one.

"Alright, I saw him Cagalli, and I didn't say anything," Lacus told her.

Cagalli stood straight up, "You what! Why would you do that, the guy tried to kill you and you don't want to help find out who did this."

Lacus tried to calm her down, "That's the thing Cagalli, he could have killed me, but he didn't, he stood there and would not pull the trigger, and his eyes were not cold like you would expect."

Cagalli was trying to take all this in, "You just let him stand there aiming a gun at you and you did nothing, what if he would have shot, and why are you defending him?" Cagalli was really getting worked up.

"Something told me he wouldn't shoot, he was so gentle when he touched my face, and his eyes…" Lacus was going on but Cagalli cut her off.

"Your talking like you have known this guy for years, I can't believe you said nothing," Cagalli almost shouted.

Lacus quickly looked at her, "Promise me you will say nothing."

Cagalli looked at her, "Are you serious, this will get you killed."

Lacus pleaded with her, "Just please say nothing, I want to go with my feeling on this one."

Cagalli stared at her for awhile, "Alright, your secret is safe, but I still think you should tell your father."

Lacus smiled, "Thank you."

Cagalli was going use this opportunity for more information though.

"Now tell me what did he look like?" Cagalli asked.

Lacus looked at her, "What, why?"

Cagalli smiled, "I just want to know, I already told you I would stay silent."

Lacus remembered how they were when they were kids. Being the daughters of always strong political leaders even from childhood they were friends. They did everything together and never once broke their word to each other.

"He had violet eyes and brown hair, he seemed to have a tough exterior but his eyes said he was very kind and gentle and I felt that in his touch, it was like he didn't want to be here," Lacus told her.

Cagalli smiled, "Alright then, if you got a chance would you like to meet him again?"

Lacus smiled, "Yes I would, I have to see him again, I have to know why and…" Lacus said as she stopped herself for a second, "I have this gut feeling he will be needed in the future."

Cagalli laughed a bit, but she noticed Lacus stopped as she changed what she really wanted to say. "Your feelings have always been right, and I'm sure you will get your chance."

Lacus smiled, "I hope so."

Cagalli smiled and the two decided to change the subject.

**Outside Hotel Room**

Mu and Andrew were joined by Kisaka as they were doing their duty. As soon as Kisaka walked into the room Mu and Andrew didn't even notice, as they were waiting for the final report from the forensic specialists, they were waiting by the phone and computer hoping for something. They could tell the guy was good that tried the assassination the other night and they doubted they would find something but they were still hopeful that the Chairman would have something to report to the supreme council.

Mu finally noticed Kisaka, "Been awhile, I guess she was getting on your nerves."

Kisaka smiled, "She was insistent on seeing her friend, and the grounds are safer over here, I doubt they will try a repeat attack in daylight."

Mu smiled, "Your right, but we hope to find something here."

When Kisaka was about to say something the phone rang and Andrew put it on speaker.

"Waltfeld here," Andrew said as the rest listened in carefully.

_"I unfortunately bring bad news for you guys,"_ the agent told them on the other line.

Andrew frowned, but he expected it, "You analyzed everything and found nothing?"

_"That's correct sir, we found no traces of fingerprints, hair sample, no blood or even skin tissue, we turned the hotel upside down looking for this stuff yesterday and found nothing, that wasn't apart of the agents assigned at the hotel."_ the agent said.

"What about that piece of equipment you found, and what about the other building he ran to, you would have to have found something?" Andrew was almost shouting.

_"Like I said sir we analyzed all that, the goggles were detonated by the explosives and the heat fried every inch leaving us with nothing, we searched the other building and still found nothing,"_ he replied.

Kisaka and Mu were listening with disappointment.

Andrew placed his hand on top of his head, "So we have absolutely nothing to use?"

_"Well sir, from the bodies we received the bullets that were fired into them, by the assassin,"_ the agent told him.

"What good will that do, there is probably thousands of the same kind," Andrew said.

_"Not quite sir, from what I can tell it is different from standard issue ZAFT, and Earth forces issues, we are currently analyzing it further to find out what type of weapon it was, but the strange thing is, is that it is not showing up in the data base,"_ The agent said.

That caught Andrew interest, "That man, was defiantly military trained, and disguising a bullet type is not easy to do."

_"Your right sir, we have tried everything but nothing is being found, and if it is military issue it should show up somewhere,"_ the agent replied.

Mu and Kisaka were still listening intently.

"It is not easy to disguise a bullet, this is another interesting piece, someone high up could be pulling the strings here," Andrew said.

_"Are you speaking of Zaft sir?"_ the agent asked.

Andrew stared at the phone, "Too early to tell, it could also be the earth forces or a radical group that hired a mercenary, I will report this to the Chairman, he should authorize you access to more file's, hopefully that will turn something up."

_"I understand sir, in the meantime I will try to find out more through some contacts,"_ the agent said.

"I will get back to you, one last thing send me the data on the bullet you found," Andrew told him.

_"I am sending it now sir,"_ he said as Andrew watched as the data showed up on the computer.

"Great work, keep at it," Andrew said as he hung up the phone and looked at the data.

Mu looked at him, "Well that's interesting."

Andrew looked at him, "I have a feeling something big is happening here."

"As for what you said, make a copy of the data and send it to us, I will have Lord Uzumi place people on it as well."

Andrew agreed and all of them looked at the data, Kira's rifle was rarely used and was almost forgotten, especially since Patrick was making sure it never showed up as a choice for Special Forces soldiers. No matter what they did they would only have a one in a million chance of stumbling on to the data, Patrick made sure everything would stay in the shadows.

They looked at the data and soon after left the room.

* * *

**Plant Kira's Mansion**

Kira was sitting at his desk going over a few data specs for the new communication devices he was developing when someone arrived at his front gate, the person used a keycard and Kira's system alerted him to his visitor, since the keycard was used it wasn't a full alert, just something telling him someone was here. Kira heard the system and looked at his monitors and he smiled as he saw the guest. Kira turned off his computer and went to greet his guest, the guest arrived at the front door, and Kira answered it.

"It has been to long Athrun," Kira said as Athrun came in.

Athrun looked at him, "I heard what happened the other day."

"Did your father tell you?" Kira asked.

"Yes, and I was a little surprised," Athrun replied.

Kira sat down and so did Athrun.

"I couldn't do it Athrun, it wasn't like the past, there was something different about this one," Kira told him.

Athrun looked at him, "Well it was only one slip up, but you have always had good instincts."

Kira smiled, "I take it you got word about the new one."

Athrun nodded his head, "Yes, father called the entire Zala squad for this, I have to say Kira I am tired of letting you do all the work, we should be helping you not just standing by to help with your escape."

Kira looked at him, "It is the leaders wishes Athrun, and if one of you got killed it would make him not look as good, it is imperative he becomes the next chairman."

"I know you're grateful to him Kira, and I agree with his ideals as well, but I think there is a better way of going about it," Athrun told him.

Kira smiled, "With people like blue cosmos manipulating the naturals, it is imperative we follow this through, only then will true peace come."

Athrun smiled as both of them believed in Patrick, after all that was all they were told when they were small.

"Mother called me asking about you Kira, you should go see her, I was planning to tomorrow, so why don't we go together." Athrun told him.

Kira smiled, "I was planning to tomorrow, before I met with the leader, and I think it would be nice, she has never treated me any different since we were children."

"Good she would like that, I have said it before Kira, you are my brother just as you are her son, I know you feel like an outsider but we are your family," Athrun told him.

"That would be nice Athrun, and someday I will accept that, but until the world the leader desires takes place I will not let emotions cloud my judgment," Kira said as he failed to tell him why he really couldn't finish his last mission.

Athrun knew Kira desperately wanted to know about his true life, the only ones who knew Kira was the ultimate Coordinator were Patrick, Rau, and a few others, the rest just thought of him as a coordinator, Kira knew as well but he always wondered about his true self. Patrick told him he saved him from a blue cosmos attack, and that was true, but Patrick never told him he was the one who wanted him manufactured into the ultimate coordinator, he wanted his weapon and Kira's true father gave him that. Kira was raised to believe he should use his abilities to fight for the leader's world and Kira did just that. Kira always questioned why his father made him what he did, but Patrick told him it was his dream, and all naturals just play with life, and Kira believed him.

Kira and Athrun finished their conversation and did their farewells, Athrun with the rest of them stayed at the military facility. As Athrun was walking out the door he said something.

"By the way Kira, Yzak is looking forward to seeing you again, so be prepared for it," Athrun told him.

Kira laughed, "The fool never learns," Kira told him as he watched Athrun leave. Kira's thoughts were not of that rivalry nonsense as of now, he was solely focused on his new mission he would get, he had to succeed in order to keep the leader satisfied enough that he wouldn't need to dispose of Lacus, Kira was not going to hold back one bit, and he would hope it would not come to another attack on Lacus.

* * *

**Orb Hotel**

Siegel and Uzumi returned from the conference with no progress what so ever in the conference. All that was accomplished was that both sides wanted more and more power, Siegel tried compromising but the earth forces didn't like his compromise, it was hours of pointless discussion, with nothing accomplished, Siegel wanted to meet again, but they said it was pointless and walked out. They were at no war now, but the fragile peace was hanging on by a thread.

Siegel and Uzumi walked into the hotel and found both their daughters were there.

"Cagalli, what are you doing here?" Uzumi asked.

Cagalli looked at him, "I was bored."

Lacus looked at her father, "How was it father?"

Siegel frowned, "Nothing was accomplished and they broke away from the talks."

"I'm sorry father," Lacus apologized.

Siegel looked at her, "There was nothing anyone could do Lacus, I think they decided long before, but we must not give up hope."

Lacus smiled as Mu and the rest of them walked in, Uzumi and Siegel filled them in on what the meeting was like and they frowned.

Andrew decided to fill them in on what he found, "Sir, I got the report back while you were gone."

Siegel looked at him, "What did you find?"

Andrew looked at him, "They found nothing forensic sir, that guy was good."

Lacus looked up as she remembered and Cagalli noticed her reaction.

"So I have nothing to report to the council about?" Siegel asked.

Andrew smiled, "Not quite sir, this is what they gave me," Andrew handed the data to him."

Uzumi looked as well.

"A bullet," Siegel said.

"That's right sir, a bullet not found in any data base," Andrew said.

That spiked everyone's interest.

"As you know sir, all standard equipment is in the data base and we searched all of them, finding nothing, from what I saw he was military trained," Andrew told him.

"You're saying it's a cover up," Uzumi asked.

"I think someone must have removed it from the data base," Andrew said.

"You're saying someone from Zaft did this, but that would have to be someone high up," Siegel replied.

"It could also be someone from the earth forces, and judging from what happened today it could be them, but it could also be a radical group that hired a mercenary," Andrew said.

"This should be interesting to the council," Siegel said.

"I have someone working on this, but I need authorization for him to go into more detailed files, and possibly more," Andrew said as the more would be to hack into highly classified papers of high ranked members.

Siegel would normally object to that, but it was his daughter's life, "I will authorize it."

Andrew smiled, "Thank you sir."

"I think we could look around as well," Mu asked.

Uzumi looked at him, "I will help with this as well."

Lacus listened to everything, as did Cagalli but they said nothing. Siegel had to head back to the plants to inform his council and they were given an escort to the Orb mass driver, Lacus and Cagalli did their farewells, but it would not be for long as they were going to have a conference in the Plants in the near future. Andrew went with them and the rest stated down in Orb.

The shuttle was launched returning to the Plants. It would be night when they arrived and Siegel had to brief the council the next morning, and Patrick was looking forward to that.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): I hope you liked this chapter, the next one will be up by Tuesday, it will contain the council meeting, and Kira's mission briefing. Bye for now.**


	5. Briefing

**(AN): Thank you to all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Five**

**Briefing**

**Plant**

Kira prepared all he possible needed for this upcoming mission, he had to head over to Apirlious One for the conclusion of the council meeting but he had to make no stop first. He told Athrun that they would visit Lenore today, and Kira felt it was something he had to do. Kira dressed in his civilian clothes not forgetting his equipment, He left his mansion and immediately headed over to the Zala mansion that was located on the other side of the Plant. A car was sent for him to take him to the shuttle bay to head to Apirlious One but he told the driver to make a stop first and they were heading to the Zala Mansion.

On another Plant Siegel was preparing to head to his council meeting, they arrived back late that last night, and had little time to prepare for this meeting. Siegel was going to attend this meeting alone, but decided it would be better for Lacus to come with him, in case she was needed for his report. Lacus agreed and they hastily made their way to the shuttle bay to head to the Plant. Siegel had security tightened so he and Lacus would be extra protected in case of another attack. As they arrived at the shuttle bay Siegel and Lacus met up with Andrew. Andrew gave his authorization to the guy he had working for him to find that bullet type.

Siegel spotted him and they said nothing until they boarded the shuttle. They got in and all sat down. As the doors closed they then spoke.

"Did you find anything else?" Siegel asked.

Andrew looked at him, "No sir, we searched every encrypted file and found nothing; someone must have really done their work."

"You're positive this was a military type assassin?" Siegel asked.

"Yes sir, his moves were almost god like, if you blinked he was already over you, strength and speed were incredible, but I saw as he fired his weapon, and I know I have seen someone use that technique before, the same style of shooting and hand to hand combat, I just know I have seen it somewhere," Andrew said as he wanted to figure this out.

Lacus still listened intently as she was thinking of the man.

Andrew spoke again, "You can call me crazy but I suspect the rumors of the ultimate coordinator being one in the same with that guy."

Siegel looked at him, "The ultimate coordinator was killed years ago, I heard the rumors myself, but it is far too early to come to that conclusion."

"What about all our equipment we get sir, these high upgrades for everything keep coming at incredible rates," Andrew said.

"There are engineer teams that do that work, but with my daughter's life on the line, I am willing to consider everything, look into it," Siegel told him.

Andrew smiled, "Thank you sir…by the way what will you tell the council?"

"I will say exactly what happened, and push for an investigation," Siegel told him.

"Be weary how people act sir, one could be the culprit," Andrew told him.

"I know it's possible but I do hope your wrong," Siegel added.

"So do I sir," Andrew replied.

The rest of the shuttle flight went smoothly as the shuttle landed at the dock and the soldiers all saluted as the chairman got off. Siegel and Lacus went straight into the building.

Inside of the Apirlious One headquarters, Patrick Zala was already their going over the final statements he would make with Rau.

"Are these all the documents?" Patrick asked.

Rau smiled, "Yes sir, with this the council will have no choice but to send the team down."

Patrick quickly looked over them and smiled, "Good, is the information ready to leak?"

"Yes sir, it will be known throughout Plant that it was you who stop this foil of a plan," Rau told him.

"Where are they?" Patrick asked.

"Three members of the Zala squad are already here, your son and our main player will be arriving any time now," Rau told him.

"Good, make sure you meet them when they arrive and have them taken to my office, make the arrangements, they will leave after I brief them," Patrick told him as he headed to the councils room.

Rau smiled and did as he was told, he had everything set up, and now all he needed was for the other two to arrive.

Patrick walked into the council's room and immediately he saw the members that backed him, and the ones that believed in Clyne's foolish ideals, but it would all change when he takes charge. Patrick sat down in his seat as he saw Siegel and the girl that should be dead walk in, Lacus took a seat in front of the councils table and Siegel made his way over to his seat and sat down.

Siegel looked at all of them, "I thank you all for coming, I have urgent matters that need to be discussed."

Patrick smiled as he would wait for the right time to bring his plan up.

* * *

**Plant Zala Mansion**

Kira watched the scenery as his car pulled up to the mansion gates, Kira showed an id card and the gates immediately opened, the car drove in and stopped near the front door, Kira got out leaving his equipment inside.

"I won't be long," Kira told the driver as he walked towards the front door.

Kira arrived at the door and rang the bell; the door was answered by a butler.

"It has been awhile Kira," the butler said as Kira never used his false last name and people never called him by it.

"It has, is Mrs. Zala in?" Kira asked.

"She is sir, sir Athrun is here as well their in the back," the butler said as Kira walked in.

"No need to escort me I know my way," Kira told him as the butler abided by his request.

Kira walked towards the back where he knew they would be and apart of him actually took what Athrun told him yesterday seriously, Athrun and Lenore did notice him and they immediately got up.

"It's good to see you came Kira," Athrun told him as Kira nodded to him.

Lenore approached him and smiled.

"It is good to see you well Mrs. Zala," Kira told her as he never really could call her anything else, as she had always told him he could.

She smiled and looked at him, "How many times must I tell you not to address me so formally Kira," She told him knowing he would do the same thing he always did.

Kira placed his hand on top of his head; "I'm sorry, it's just that…" he was cut off by laughter by the both of them.

Lenore smiled again, "You still haven't changed it has been a year since I saw you and you still do what you always did as a child."

Kira smiled as well. They made their way towards the back and all sat down.

"How has your work been going, I haven't heard much anymore?" Lenore asked him.

Kira looked at her, "Long and tiring, but it will be worth it in the end," Kira told her as she didn't know what his real job was, Athrun did but this was the only time they ever lied to her about anything.

Lenore smiled, "As long as you don't overwork yourself, I miss having you boys around here."

Athrun and Kira smiled as they had a lot of memories here, but it all changed three years ago.

"We try hard mother but our schedules are quite busy at the moment, especially with the world in the state it's in," Athrun told her.

Lenore frowned, "Hopefully things will end peacefully, your father and the rest having been working hard, he is at the meeting now, and I suspect you two are going to meet him later?"

"Yes, he has something for me to do," Athrun told her.

"I have to finish a new development project, I just need his approval, and then I will probably leave for a few days, to see it through," Kira came up with an excuse fast.

Lenore nodded her head, "Just as long as you two remain safe that is all I wish for."

They smiled at the subject and spent the rest of the time just talking with her, but they soon realized they had to leave. Lenore understood and she saw them out, Athrun did his farewells first and headed out to the car, Kira took his time to say something as well.

"I never told you how I always appreciated you taking me in and caring for me all those years ago, I know I never said it but I am truly grateful," Kira told her.

Lenore looked at him, "You are talking like you will never see me again, I have told you this several times you and Athrun are my sons, and I love you both, I know it is hard for you not knowing about your past, but I will always be here for both you and your brother," She told him and for the first time Kira seriously took it in.

"Thank you," he said as he walked out to the car and got in.

The car drove off and Lenore wanted nothing more for those two not to be involved in whatever came but she knew times would not allow it; she watched the car drive away and hoped she would be able to see both of them again.

As the car drove towards the shuttle bay.

"Are you ready to do this?" Athrun asked.

Kira looked at him, "Just another mission," Kira said as he was going to put everything into this mission he had to make it look like they could accomplish their goal no matter what Clyne pulled. As the car arrived at the dock Kira grabbed his equipment and they boarded the shuttle. This shuttle was private and was not listed on any departure records, Patrick made sure of that. They sat in their seats and the shuttle launched to Aprilious one.

* * *

**Councils Chamber**

Siegel looked at all of them, "I thank you all for coming, I have urgent matters that need to be discussed."

Patrick smiled as he would wait for the right time to bring his plan up.

"We would like to personally welcome the chairman back from the conference," councilwoman Canaver said.

"I thank you, but an urgent event occurred while I was down in Orb, and I would first like to address that matter," Siegel told them.

"That is all well and good chairman Clyne, but I have a more pressing matter to get to, one that can not wait, so could you please get to the report first, Plant security depends on this matter," Patrick said as he wanted to get off that subject.

Siegel looked at him, "I understand but I will only be a few minutes," Siegel said as Patrick said no more.

"While I was preparing for the conference, their was an attempt on my daughters life two days ago," the room broke into conversation as Patrick cringed but he had to play along, "A highly skilled assassin broke into the hotel bested all the security and nearly took my daughters life, for some reason he didn't finish it, but we lost several agents in the process," Siegel explained to all of them.

"Can I ask one thing that might be connected with this incident?" Patrick spoke up.

Siegel looked at him, "Go ahead."

"How did the peace conference go Chairman?" Patrick asked.

"Isn't that a little off topic, this is a serious offence," One of Clyne's supporters spoke up.

"I said it will relate to the matter," Patrick replied.

Siegel understood, "Our talks went no where and nothing was signed."

Patrick smiled, "As I thought, whoever tried to kill your daughter would have been without a doubt from the earth alliance, or some sort of blue cosmos organization, as I have something that might back that up."

"Did you recover anything at the hotel?" councilman Amalfi asked.

Siegel looked at him, "This person was highly skilled, no evidence was left, but from the movements I was told it was without a doubt no natural."

"Why would a coordinator try to assassinate Miss Clyne?" Councilwoman Joule asked.

"It was probably a mercenary that was hired by a radical group, they would do anything for the right price," Patrick added.

"From what my men told me, he was military trained, I would like to do a full investigation into this matter," Siegel added.

Patrick knew he couldn't let that happen.

"I think it is the right choice," councilwoman Canaver added.

Patrick stood up, "I'm sorry for interrupting, but we have more important issues to discuss."

All looked at Patrick.

"This is obviously a high priority, Miss Clyne is essential to our talks," another of Clyne's supporters added.

Patrick glared at them, "You're talking about the safety of one girl, and I am talking about the safety off all Plants."

All stopped jabbering and looked at him again.

"What are you saying?" councilman Elsman added in.

Patrick's supporters didn't know about what he found yet.

"I have uploaded a file that needs urgent attention, I have been doing surveillance on the Panama area when I came on to something," Patrick said.

Siegel looked at him, "Unauthorized surveillance could jeopardize any chance at a peaceful solution."

Patrick glared at him, "Be glad I did it," Patrick said as he activated the main screen, and all looked at it.

"As you can see this is the earth forces base in Panama, as I scroll a few miles away, we come to another base," Patrick went on.

"I didn't know they had two bases in Panama," a council person added.

Patrick had a small smiled, "They don't have two bases, intelligence points this is a blue cosmos hidden base."

All started bickering again.

"Why does this base matter, there are tons of them throughout the earth," another councilman said.

Patrick smiled, "This is why," he said as he pressed a button, and all gasped, "This is the thermal scans of the area, the earth forces delivered countless nuclear warheads to this base."

All councilmember's really started bickering again.

"Are you sure it was the earth forces?" Siegel asked.

Patrick looked annoyed, "Of course, they will use blue cosmos as a way to strike at the Plants full force with a nuclear attack."

"Isn't that a little extreme, we don't know the earth forces delivered these things," Canever added.

"Who else would, the naturals only want war," Councilwoman Joule added.

"This is just a way to hide there own coward less acts," councilman Elsman added.

"We should take them this base out immediately," councilman Amalfi added.

Siegel didn't like where this was going, it was disturbing, but it required more intelligence than that.

Siegel stood up, "Patrick is that all the intelligence you have?"

Patrick looked at him, "That is all we need, I move to have the Zala squad wipe this base and all inside it off the face of the earth, and then we strike the panama base with our full force."

A lot of members agreed, and Siegel supporters wanted a little more than that.

"I agree this should be attended to, but a full out strike is something I will not order," Siegel added.

Patrick glared at him, "Do you plan to let them drop a few warheads down our throat and then attack them."

Siegel looked at him, "No I say we need more intelligence."

"I purpose we take the base out," councilman Elsman added.

"What if were wrong, it could bring full out war," councilwoman Canaver added.

Siegel quieted them down, "I will authorize the Zala squad to go check it out."

Patrick smiled.

"However I want them only to check, they will not engage in any combat, they are to bring back proof and that is it, with what they have we will then make a decision," Siegel said.

Patrick smiled again, there was no way he wasn't going to allow them to do no harm, Patrick had all he needed, and he would make sure Kira brought that base down. He could make up an excuse later.

"I'm glad you agree Chairman, I will have the unit move out at once," Patrick said.

Siegel nodded, "We will have another meeting upon their return, just make sure they only bring back proof, evidence, or pictures, they are not to engage any soldiers, we cannot afford the risk it will start a war," Siegel said as the meeting was concluded.

Patrick was beyond happy, as the rest of his supporters.

Lacus was never needed in this meeting, but it worried her what Patrick Zala said, and Lacus got a very bad vibe from him.

The members started withdrawing and Lacus met up with her father.

"I'm sorry Lacus, but this will have to be first priority," Siegel told her.

Lacus smiled, "I understand father, and I just hope nothing bad comes from this."

Siegel smiled, "As do I, they said as they started walking out of the room, and as they did Lacus instantly froze.

**Outside the Building**

As soon as the meeting was about to close, a car carrying Kira and Athrun had arrived. After the shuttle docked at the bay, they boarded a private car that would take them to the headquarters. Normally Patrick would never have them meet at this building but it was too urgent to waste time doing it anywhere else. Kira had been here numerous times so it was not any big secret that he would be present here. Kira and Athrun got out of the car and Kira immediately grabbed his equipment. As they were walking up the main stairs into the building they meet a familiar figure.

"It has been awhile commander," Athrun said.

Rau looked at them, "The rest of the unit has already arrived, we will head to the meeting point."

"Yes sir," Kira and Athrun said in unison as they followed Rau in. They were not check what so ever as they walked in, especially since they were with Rau.

As they walked into the building the council meeting was fully letting out.

**Inside the building**

As Rau lead Kira and Athrun to the meeting point in Zala's office they crossed one hallway where someone froze stiff.

The council's chambers were letting out and Patrick said he would brief the squad to head down to the surface, he was held up by the rest of his supporters and he filled them in on everything.

Siegel and Lacus walked out of the council room preparing to return home, they were walking when Eileen Canaver caught up to them.

"Chairman, may I have a moment?" she asked.

Siegel looked at her, "Yes, what can I do for you," he said as they kept walking.

Eileen looked at Lacus, "I am glad you're alright."

Lacus smiled and thanked her, as Eileen started in conversation.

"Are you sure it was wise sending them down sir?" Eileen asked.

Siegel looked at her, "I share the same worry, but we cannot over look this, if they really are planning to go for full out way, than they may have had something to do with Lacus' attack." Siegel told her.

"If there is anything I can do," Eileen said.

"I would like to investigate this matter a little more," Siegel said.

Eileen and Siegel continued their conversation, and Lacus listened in as they were walking out of the building, but as they crossed a hallway she looked over and she saw three figures heading down the opposite hallway, one was the commander she recognized, the other one was a blue haired man, and the other one was the farthest away, but as she was about to turn away, out of the corner of her eye she saw as the man turned to talk to the commander she saw the same features she saw that night and she froze.

Kira, Athrun, and Rau were hastily heading to the office as this mission could not wait. They were in deep conversation and Kira didn't realize as they passed an intersecting hallway, the woman he failed to dispose of caught a small glimpse of him. They passed the hallway and turned down another one as they headed for Patrick's office.

Lacus briefly saw that man and she could have swore he looked the exact same, she would never forget his face, she found her legs unable to move for a minute, not out of fear, but of some sort of relief.

Siegel and Eileen noticed she stopped walking as well.

"Lacus are you alright?" Siegel asked.

Lacus regained her senses and rushed forward towards the interesting hallway, but as she looked they were no where to be found. She looked around but her fathers call made her turn around.

"Lacus, what's wrong you look like you have seen a ghost," Siegel said.

Lacus looked at her father and then back down the hallway, _"It couldn't have been him, but this feeling…" _Lacus told herself as she walked back over to her father.

Lacus apologized and Siegel looked at her concerned, but she smiled and made it look like it was nothing so he bought it, they finished their talk with Eileen and walked out of the building.

**Office**

As soon as they walked down the other hallway, a feeling struck Kira hard, he didn't know what it was, but it was making him wonder, it was as if he should turn back, but he quickly dismissed it and kept walking. They kept walking until they reached Zala's office.

Rau opened the door, and the remaining Zala members were in there. Nicol smiled, Dearka didn't do anything, but Yzak grew angry as he saw Kira.

"Athrun, Kira, it's been awhile," Nicol said as he greeted them.

Kira and Athrun returned his greeting as they walked over to their assigned seats. As they sat down, they didn't bother to say a word to Yzak, but that didn't stop him.

Yzak looked at Kira, "Heard mister big shot blew a mission the other day."

Kira said nothing.

Yzak grew angry, "To ashamed to say anything, just wait until I take over your position."

All they heard was Kira laugh a little which made Yzak stand up.

"What's so funny?" Yzak demanded to know.

Kira looked at him, "You never change, still the impulsive fool, who doesn't know his limitations."

Yzak grew angry and wanted to do something about it but the door opened revealing Patrick Zala. Yzak knew he had to put this on hold as the room was hoping they wouldn't go at it again. All sat down quietly as they watched Patrick walk over to his desk. After the meeting he filled every member in on what he was planning and they liked it.

Patrick sat down and looked at them, "Now lets begin, failure will result in Plants destruction."

All inattentively listened to him speak.

* * *

**Patrick's office**

Patrick began his briefing by turning on a projection revealing the Panamanian jungle; all look on as Patrick began.

"Your target is the hidden blue cosmos base to the west of the Earth forces Panamanian mass driver," Patrick began.

All watched.

"From our satellite images we can tell it is a heavily guarded facility, probably one of the main blue cosmos strong holds," Patrick told them.

Kira watched the images as he was already studying the surroundings and areas he could get in and out of.

"This is of the highest caliber that you succeed in this mission, I will not tolerate failure on this assignment," Patrick said as he looked at all of them especially Kira.

All were still waiting for their assignment.

"Your mission is to break into this facility and disable and destroy all nuclear warheads located in this base, with the exception of one," Patrick said.

All really had their attention on him especially Kira.

"As you can see in the scans, the earth forces have specially delivered them so they could use them on Plant, our worthless chairman only wants you to bring back evidence of these weapons in which you will do, but your main job is destroy them and all presence in this base," Patrick went on.

Rau listened in closely.

"Commander Le Crueset will be the command leader on headset, you are to follow his every order, as he will direct you on everything to do once your down on the surface," Patrick said as Rau joined in.

"By now you know how we operate, we will split into two teams while our ace infiltrates the facility and takes care of it from within, I will brief you more once were on the surface," Rau said as Yzak growled as little he knew who he was talking about.

"It is essential that you disable and destroy all nuclear weapons in this facility, one of our teams will stand by at the entrance to secure escape, while the other will evacuate the nuclear warhead, we will use this warhead and place it right in front of the chairman crushing his re-election campaign which will ensure my place as the rightful leader of Plant," Patrick told them sternly.

"Yes sir," All five said in unison.

"Once we have the warhead secured we will destroy the base from within, and I'm sure you will handle that," Patrick said as he looked at Kira.

"It is essential that you disable the remaining warheads so they do not trigger a full out explosion," Patrick told him sternly.

"Yes sir," Kira told him as he knew exactly what to do.

"I will say this once again, I will not tolerate failure, both Plant and my new world will relay on this mission, the commander will brief you more once you reach the surface…Dismissed," Patrick said as all five got up to walk out, but Rau stopped Kira.

Kira looked up at him and knew he would have more to say with him, the other four noticed and just kept going they were on their way to ready their equipment.

Kira stopped and looked back at Patrick.

"I know you won't let that little mishap you did happen again," Patrick told him.

Kira smiled, "That will not happen again sir, I will not hold back here."

Patrick smiled, "Good, because once you're inside, you are to show no mercy, dispose of all of them, and make sure others get the message not to follow in their ranks."

Kira nodded his head, "If that is your wish sir, I will take care of it."

"I trust you will handle everything to the letter?" Patrick asked.

Kira smiled, "If you want to send a message to the naturals, I will not hold back on them one bit."

"Good, now go and I expect victory from you," Patrick told him as Kira saluted, and walked out.

Rau looked at Patrick, "I believe he will be able to handle this sir."

"Good, you have the data on the meeting earlier correct?" Patrick asked.

Rau smiled, "Yes sir, I will send it to the press as soon as we leave, Clyne will fall in popularity and you will rise as the next leader."

Patrick smiled.

"What about Clyne's daughter sir?" Rau asked.

Patrick looked at him as he did want her out of the way, "For the moment we will leave her alone, but she will become a problem in the future so I will handle it then."

"What if he won't do it?" Rau asked.

"I won't assign him to that again, I can tell he is taken in by her, but if this mission goes how I want it, I won't need him anymore so I will take care of him as well," Patrick told him, as he remembered how Kira looked when he gave him the report, and Patrick could tell he wanted her alive.

Rau smiled, "Any word on Azeral?"

Patrick hated that name, "I was hoping he would be overlooking this in Panama, but if not I will have people on the ground track him down, if I find him I will send you another mission, and once the blue cosmos leader is gone my use for Kira is done, so if he fails anymore missions after that we can properly dispose of him, but I now he won't betray me, he believes he owes me to much, after all I did have him created."

Rau looked at him, "As you wish sir," Rau said as he saluted and left.

Patrick sat back and his chair and smiled, he wanted Kira for only one reason and that was to help in his goal, over the years Kira dealt a massive blow to blue cosmos, but the leader always managed to escape. Patrick wanted to keep Kira around to help with the aftermath of his plan as well, but he could tell he was taken in by Clyne's daughter so he would not hesitate to get rid of him once his main purpose was completed. Kira was the best he had and it would be a shame, however Patrick believed if he had to, his plans would still work. Patrick however was hoping Kira would break from that phase and return to what he was and that was his tool of warfare.

**Shuttle bay**

The shuttle was already prepared for departure. The equipment was already loaded prior with a few extra pieces they would need for this mission. The four boarded the shuttle first and Kira not far behind. Rau took care of the little press matter and shortly followed. As soon as all of them were on board the shuttle headed for earth.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): I hope you liked this chapter; the next one will be out by Friday. Bye for now.**


	6. Base

**(AN): Thank you to all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Six**

**Base**

**Carpentaria**

The shuttle landed in the Zaft base of Carpentaria, since it was the closest one they had to panama. Kira smiled as it was only a few days since he was last at this base. Rau never told them anything when they were on the shuttle; he was saving that until they were ready to depart. As soon as the shuttle landed some of the soldiers that were with Zala immediately unloaded their equipment and placed it in one of the buildings. The four members were ordered to prepare and set up all of what they needed and they did that. Since Kira carried everything he uses, he would remain with Rau and change on the way to the mission.

Kira and Rau walked away and spotted the base commander. They stopped and the man saluted Rau, none knew about Kira being in the military except a few so he remained still.

"I just got the brief a little while sir, I understand you want a submarine ready to leave immediately?" the man asked.

Rau smiled, "I can not give you the details, but yes, I will inform the crew where to take us…is everything I asked for on that sub?"

"Yes sir, all equipment needed is already aboard, and the small unit you requested is also aboard."

Rau smiled as he knew it was one of their smaller units; they did need help transporting the warhead so Patrick had one of his small loyal units to help in this mission.

The captain looked over at Kira confused, "Testing another weapon, I thought you would be up at the Plants for awhile?" the man said as he thought it was strange for an engineer to always go into a combat zone.

Kira smiled, "There is always work in my field, and I need data," Kira replied as Rau jumped in.

"In any case commander my sub is prepared so we must get aboard," Rau told him.

The man saluted, "I understand sir, if you need anything else just inform me."

Rau and Kira started walking away, "We will indeed commander." Rau said as they walked over to the sub.

The sub was only going to be able to take them about a third of the way, they would go as far as the earth forces territory and then Kira and the rest of the squad would board a smaller boat only capable of a few people, they would head through the rivers and into the panama area. The Blue cosmos base was luckily located near the ocean so it made their job easier. They would unfortunately have to make the trip in day light, so they could work in the night, but they have done it before and Kira didn't worry about that. As they boarded the ship Kira went to his assigned quarters and laid his equipment down, he would wait until they were almost there to get it on.

Back in one of the barracks of the base, the rest of the Zala squad didn't have that luxury. They had no choice but to prepare now, as Patrick wanted to make their presence known to the base. As they first walked into the barracks all of their equipment was bagged up and they immediately started preparing it.

Yzak couldn't wait as he was the first one to start; he changed into his camouflage clothing and strapped his assault vest on. Yzak then prepared his main weapon; it was the M249 Squad Automatic Weapon (SAW). The saw was without a doubt the most powerful weapon out there as it was equipped with over 200 rounds. Yzak clamped the box in and it was fully ready. He placed it back down and picked up his two USP Tactical handguns. He placed the twelve round clips in both of them and placed them in the holsters, he had one to his side and the other on his back. Yzak placed the extra clips in his assault vest and loaded two extra boxes for his saw, and he clamped them on to his vest, it would slow his movements down, but now he had over 600 hundred rounds for his main weapon. Yzak also placed three regular hand grenades on his vest and that was all he wanted, but one last thing was his knife. He put his helmet on, which was assembled with night vision, and a built in radio so he could communicate, Yzak was not one for stealth and none of his weapons were silenced.

Dearka slowly followed Yzak's lead and changed into his camouflage clothes, after they were on he also strapped on his assault vest. Dearka's equipment was very different as he was the sniper of the group. Dearka's main weapon was the M24 Sniper Weapon System (SWS). On top to his weapon was a long range scope that had built in night vision. This weapon easily added in his range, but it could only fire one shot at a time, and then he would have to reload, but that was alright as Dearka never failed to hit his target. Dearka was satisfied wit his main weapon and switched over to his secondary weapon which was a M840 12 gauge shotgun. This shotgun was not very heavy and was easily able to strap on to his back, he needed an extra rifle just in case something ever went wrong and he choose this. He loaded it and strapped it to the back of his assault vest, switching over to his smaller weapons. Dearka only had one and that was the .45 ACP handgun, it had a weapon clip of only eight and Dearka strapped it to his side in its holster after he clamped the clip in, after that he placed his knife in its holster and grabbed his helmet, it also had night vision on the top and a built in head set. Lastly Dearka placed all his sniper shells in on spot and the extra clips for his handguns in another place on his vest.

Nicol was the third to follow as he changed into his camouflage clothes, and strapped his assault vest on. After that he picked up his weapon of choice and that was the MP5-N Submachine gun. It was smaller than Kira's main weapon the UMP but it was light and he always carried the extra load. Nicol placed the clip in of about twenty and placed it back down. His secondary weapons were like Dearka's he had two .45 ACP handguns. They were also smaller than the other hand guns. Nicol checked them over and placed one to his side and the other around his leg. Nicol's weapons were small but he was the explosion specialists, he had numerous grenades, and demolition equipment strapped to his vest. He had numerous remote time explosive devices and C4. Nicol was always good with setting up traps and such for enemies. Nicol placed everything in its spots and grabbed his helmet that was like Yzak's and Dearka's. Lastly were his knife and all the clips for his guns, all of which were equipped with a custom made silence suppressors.

Athrun was the last to prepare as he was always that way; he changed into his camouflage clothes and strapped his assault vest on. Athrun turned to his main rife the M4. It was a standard issue but it had a few adjustments, he placed the attachment the M208 grenade launcher on the bottom of it, and placed his laser pointer on the top, Athrun as well had a silence suppressor on his rifle and guns. Satisfied with his main weapon, Athrun turned to his two hand guns which were the same as Kira's the two M9's. Athrun placed the clips in them and strapped on a few grenades. Athrun holstered his handguns to his side and to his back. Athrun placed the grenade shells for his launcher in a certain place where he could easily reach them and placed extra clips on his assault vest along with his knife. Athrun grabbed his helmet that was like the others and they were now all ready.

As they were now fully prepared they left the barracks and immediately headed over to the sub that was to take them the coast of Panama.

Inside the sub Kira was awaiting departure, this was without a doubt going to be one of his, if not his most dangerous mission.

* * *

**Submarine**

The Zala squad boarded the sub and not long after, Rau gave the order for them to set sail. The sub left with no escort, this was a covert operation so they were going to have to do it alone. The sub could only go so far before they would have to switch over to the small boat that would be launched from the right debt to make their way to the base. The sub set its course and immediately submerged, after that Rau called all together for their final briefing.

They were down in the conference room, and all were sitting at the table, there were no words spoken as the squad really didn't like each other that much. Athrun and Nicol sat on one side, Dearka and Yzak on the other, with Kira on one of the ends, and the other spot on the end was for the commander. After a few minutes after all of them arrived Rau finally entered the room and sat in his seat.

"Now let's begin," he said as all looked at him closely.

"We have very little intelligence on this base's interior, we don't know the exact number of personal inside it either, but I'm sure that won't be a problem," Rau said looking at Kira.

Kira just listened.

"Your code names for this operation will be the same as always alpha one," Rau said looking at Athrun and Nicol, "You two will help secure the nuclear warhead.

"Yes sir," Athrun and Nicol said in unison.

"Bravo two," Rau said looking at Yzak and Dearka, "You two will provide support for our main unit and for the escape."

"Yes sir," Yzak and Dearka said, but Yzak was not happy with it.

"Finally our main operative Nighthawk," Rau said looking at Kira, nighthawk was a name given to him after his second mission, it was a fitting nick name as he would quietly strike and before the prey knew what hit them they were already dead, "You know your part."

"Yes sir," Kira told him as Rau went on to explain.

"Once you arrive at the base, find a way inside, and radio in from there, stay as stealthy as possible until we have the warhead in our possession," Rau told them as he was looking at Kira, it was more for him at this part.

"Your first priority once inside is to secure the nuclear armaments, clear a path so the unit can retrieve the remaining warhead, make sure you do not do anything to trigger the remaining warheads when you detonate the base," Rau said.

"Do we have any idea of the power source for the base sir?" Kira asked.

Rau looked at him, "We have no such information, all we can tell about the interior is what he got from thermal scans and you can see the nuclear warheads are located a few clicks inside the base."

Kira knew this was going to be a little more difficult then he thought.

"Make sure our team has a secure path to the weapon for safe transport, once you get to it, radio alpha one, to secure the nuke and help our arriving force load it, we will arrive at 0400, you will have to then to have the nuke ready for shipping, our this mission is a failure," Rau told them as Kira was used to working with a time limit.

"Once the weapon is secured, you take out the rest of the base, use whatever means necessary to bring it down, and I know you remember what the leader told you," Rau told him.

"Consider it done sir," Kira told him.

"You will have an additional hour to achieve this, after 0500 you are to be back at the second boat that will arrive to take your team home, I trust you will be capable of handling this," Rau told him.

"Yes sir," Kira replied.

Rau looked at Athrun and Nicol.

"Your mission is simple, secure the entrance and once nighthawk radios in, you are to charge in and secure the weapon, once our first team arrives, you will assist them in loading the warhead…after they are gone, return and help secure nighthawks escape," Rau told them.

"Yes sir," Athrun and Nicol said as it was easy enough.

Rau looked at Dearka and Yzak, "Your mission is even simpler, find an elevated spot and cover from a distance, when they come out with the warhead keep an eye on anyone coming out of the base, once alpha one returns move in closer and help with the escape, set all personal feelings aside and make sure you complete this mission."

"Yes sir," Yzak and Dearka said as they were ready to go.

"As for you, just remember what was said earlier and make sure this is complete," Rau told Kira.

"I understand sir," Kira replied as he was going to put everything into this mission, he was not going to fail this one, it was essential he succeed this mission.

Kira was going in on no intelligence, retrieving and disabling the nukes was not the hardest part, it was finding a way to bring down the base, Kira was handy with explosives but he would need more than they had to bring down an entire base, but once he had a look around he knew he could come up with something.

"I will say this one last time, we don't know how many are in this base, and we don't know what the inside looks like, all we have is the scan, but I have faith that will be enough," Rau said as he saw Kira looking closely at the map, it wouldn't be hard for him to figure something out.

"We understand sir," All five said in unison.

Rau smiled, "Good…dismissed."

All stood up and saluted as Rau left to prepare for this mission, he had to brief the small unit that was going in on this as well, but he had to split them into two teams so he needed to spend more time on them, Rau left and Athrun wanted to talk to Kira, but Kira left to quickly to return to his quarters to prepare. Athrun decided to leave him alone and he and Nicol went off to check their stuff one last time.

**Kira's quarters**

Kira walked into his quarters and immediately started changing, he put on his black military clothes, all others had camouflage and strapped on his assault vest. Kira took his UMP out of the case and assembled it, making sure to put on the right attachments he wanted. Kira decided that since this mission was going to be a difficult one, he decided to attach all, he clamped on the assault sight, with a built in tactical light, he equipped the laser pointer, the vertical fore grips, and the last part the sound suppressor, which was crucial. Kira assembled everything and slapped the clip in. He placed it back down as he prepared his three handguns, the MK23 Socom but this time he attached the sound suppressor, normally he would leave it off, but he had to be extremely quiet on this mission, and he already had his two M9 Berettas sound equipped so he placed clips in all of them and placed them in the correct holsters. The Socom by his waist, one M9 by his ankle a little higher up this time, and the last one inside his assault vest. Kira placed his trusty knife and an extra one in a special holder on each of this forearms, and this time Kira took some fiber wire with him, which would come in handy. Kira had to lessen the grenades as he had to carry more equipment so he only took three lethal ones, as he left the non lethal ones off, their was going to be no sparing of lives on this mission.

Next Kira placed a small tool kit on his vest and clamped it on, this was essential for what he would be working with later, next Kira put some small C4 traces on his vest, but this time he would have to wear a bag on his back nothing to big, but he placed a lot of homemade demolition equipment in hoping it would come in to use for the second part of his mission. After that Kira placed all spare magazines for his four guns in the assault vest. The last parts were his special made ear piece, he placed it in his ear, as he could not wear a headset so this was custom made by him to be able to hear and talk, all he had to do was speak and the entire team could hear him. Lastly Kira placed his night-vision on top of his head as he put his black bandana over his head, not bothering with a helmet, he was already weighted down enough, and did not want to be held by any more weight. Kira's special bandana held a small video camera that would record his every movement and would be transmitted back to Rau so he could watch everything that was happening, Rau would also send the video link to Patrick who would be standing by watching everything. Kira was satisfied and grabbed all his equipment and headed on to the launching bay to prepare for when the order came, it was still a few hours before they would reach the Panamanian coast, but this sub was the fastest and most advanced one made so far. Kira calculated they would arrive at around the late afternoon hours so they would have to get to the base and stay down until nightfall.

**Launching Bay**

Kira used this time to think about the upcoming mission, he was more than ready, but he couldn't figure out why Lacus came to his mind right then and there, he knew it was essential to make the leaders world come true so he had to make sure every mission went more than perfect, for this one the leader wanted all blue cosmos members to be used as an example, and that was what he was going to do. He would never make unnecessary kills, but to make sure the leader stayed his focus away from her he would show no mercy.

Kira used the hours to think closely about these things when he was joined by the rest of the team, as the time was fast approaching.

Yzak and Dearka arrived first but they didn't say a word to Kira and that was fine by him, Yzak of course gave him his usual glare, but Kira was not paying attention, after a few minutes Nicol and Athrun joined in as well.

Athrun sat next to Kira, but Kira was too deep into thought to want to respond to any conversation so Athrun left him alone and all they had to do now was wait for the order.

As soon as the sub arrived at its assigned point the sub would rise to a certain debt and they would put on temporary air masks, and the room would flood releasing them into the ocean, the small boat would rise and they would use that to get to the river that get to the shore, after ward they would carry it a small distance to a nearby river and take it straight up to the base, after nightfall the other teams would do the same thing, but they would prepare the nuke for transport. They would take it back and the main submarine would then surface and they would carefully load it. When they got it back another team would go and retrieve the Zala squad.

While they were gone to retrieve the Zala squad, the other unit would carefully carry the weapon from the river to the shore where they were going to transport it to the submarine, the transport was going to be the most difficult part as it would take time, and it was planned that the returning Zala squad would be able to catch up with them. This was going to be a difficult mission, but they had no choice.

Rau was in the command center waiting for the mission to start. He briefed the unit's regular units earlier and they were ready. Rau looked around and saw they were almost there so he prepared the main team.

"Captain, switch to code yellow," Rau said as the captain gave the order.

Instantly the lights in the sub switched to yellow, which meant to get ready.

Inside the launching bay everybody saw the lights go to yellow.

"_We are at yellow warning, I repeat we are at yellow warning," _The captain's voice sounded.

"It's almost time," Dearka said.

Yzak smiled as the rest remained emotionless.

Rau decided it was time to radio down to his units.

"Alpha one come in," Rau said.

Athrun and Nicol heard it through the headsets, "Alpha one reporting sir," Athrun said.

"Bravo two answer me," Rau said.

Yzak and Dearka heard it through their headsets, "Bravo two ready and waiting," Dearka added in.

"Nighthawk switch on your video link," Rau said as Kira did what he was told.

Rau was watching the video on his terminal and smiled as it was working, "Good, rotate it around a little and report in."

Kira moved his head around a little and Rau was glad it was working. "Nighthawk reporting in sir."

Rau smiled, "ETA in fifteen minutes, remember what you have to do and everything will go as planned."

"Yes sir," all said as they were waiting for red warning.

They stood up and prepared their oxygen canisters, they only had a few minutes but that would be enough for them to reach the surface. After an about thirteen minutes they were ready.

"What's our status captain?" Rau asked.

"We are at our assigned position, we are now rising to the approximate debt," The captain told him.

When the sub was at the debt the captain looked at Rau and nodded.

Rau smiled, "Switch to code red."

The captain gave the order, and the lights turned red.

Inside the launching bay they were awaiting the orders, which came.

They saw the light change.

"_We are at red warning, I repeat red warning, filling up launching bay," _the captain said as the secured bay they were in began filling up with water.

"Time to get wet," Dearka said as he prepared his air.

As the room started filling up faster all looked at each other and placed the air canisters in their mouths as the room was completely filled with water, all immediately held on to the boat as it would head straight for the surface. A few seconds later the hatch opened and the boat shot to the surface with all hanging on.

Rau smiled as he saw them leave and he typed in a few codes and gave Patrick the video fed as he would be watching everything.

* * *

**Panamanian Jungle**

As the boat shot to the surface all were holding on as it finally reached the surface, all five immediately discarded their air as they reached the surface. Kira immediately surveyed the surroundings and found that they were a little ways from the shore, but he could tell from first glance that there was no enemy presence at this point. The rest started getting in the boat and Kira was the last one to get in. It was a small boat with a quiet motor which would work out well for this mission. Athrun controlled the motor as Dearka and Yzak sat towards the back and Nicol one seat forward, Kira was at the front with his weapon already in a defensive stance.

Back on the sub Rau was watching everything, glad their equipment was water proof, thanks to one of Kira's top designs.

Rau looked around and saw them heading towards the shore that lead into the thick jungle.

"All units report in," Rau said in his transmission.

All on the boat heard him, "Alpha one standing by sir," Nicol said.

"Bravo two ready and waiting sir," Yzak replied.

"Nighthawk here sir," Kira added.

Rau smiled, "Good we will hold radio silence until you reach the river, report to me once their."

"Yes sir," All five said as the boat kept going towards the shore.

"This mission should be a piece of cake," Dearka said.

Yzak looked over at Kira, "It all depends on the big shot over there."

Kira heard but ignored he was in no mood for one of Yzak's comments, but he was not going to put up with them to long.

"Enough keep your mind on what were to do," Athrun told them as Nicol was overlooking a map of the area.

"If we head east once we arrive on shore, it should be the fastest way to the river," Nicol told them.

"Good work lets get this done with," Athrun said as they were nearing the shore.

As they reached the shore all jumped out and started dragging the boat to the shore. Once there they immediately went into a defensive stance as Athrun took out his binoculars and looked around.

Kira and the rest were on one knee as they searched every direction.

"Nothing, lets move out, Kira take point, the rest of us will carry the boat," Athrun said as he knew Kira would have to keep as much strength as possible for his job and Yzak snarled.

"Why is he always getting point, I can take it easily," Yzak told him as he wanted to show a one up on Kira.

Athrun glared at him, "Simple, he needs every bit of strength, while we will most likely do nothing, like always," Athrun said as he hated putting Kira with the work load but it was his father's orders.

Yzak snarled and grabbed the back corner as the rest took other coroners and they were heading into the jungle. As they entered Kira always held his weapon in a defensive stance but he also checked the ground and anything else for mines of explosive traps, he could easily use his abilities to spot one of those.

As they looked around, Kira could tell it was going to be hard transporting the nuke out of here so he made sure to quietly tear and move as many things out of the way as possible, whether stones or branches, but he did it without making a sound, this went on until they reached the river.

Kira smiled as he looked around the river. The rest of the unit placed the boat down and they did what the commander told them to do and radioed in.

"This is alpha one, we have reached the river sir," Athrun said.

"_Excellent work, I can see everything but just to make sure is their any resistance?"_ Rau asked.

"None sir, we are now proceeding to head up the river," Athrun told him.

"_Be cautious, the base is only a small distance away, make sure you're not spotted," _Rau told them.

"I understand sir," Athrun told them as they signed off.

As they did Athrun spotted Yzak about to make a mistake.

Yzak was looking at Kira, "Enjoy your job while it lasts, soon I will have it."

Kira looked at him, "You, a person who can never think clearly, a fool who acts before thinking will never be able to achieve this position."

Yzak hastily approached him, "Ever since you gave me this scar, I have hated you and that will not change!" Yzak almost yelled.

Kira looked at him, "Speak to me later and I will give you another rematch, but as for now concentrate on fulfilling the leaders orders," Kira told him getting somewhat annoyed with him.

Yzak grew angry, "I will not follow anything you say…" Yzak said as Kira had enough and used one hand and threw him up against a tree by his neck. Athrun knew Yzak would push to far again.

Yzak only saw what he feared most and that was Kira in this state.

"I have had it with you, just remember on a battlefield accidents happen, and I doubt your death will be a loss to anyone," Kira shouted as he was tired of Yzak.

Yzak said nothing.

Athrun and Nicol immediately approached them.

"Let it go Kira, you know how he is," Athrun told him.

Kira looked at him, "If this wasn't the leader's mission, you would be dead." Kira said as he released him, he was completely tired of Yzak.

Yzak watched him go as he said no more.

"Now lets finish what we came here to do," Athrun said as they got the boat in the river and all climbed in and started heading up it.

Kira let that conversation go as he once again focused on his mission, as they went up the river Kira could tell they were only a little ways away.

"Stop the boat," Kira told him and Athrun did just that.

"What's going on?" Nicol asked.

"It is closer than he thought, look there," Kira pointed as all looked over and saw what looked to be like a jeep heading down a small road.

Kira looked around closer, "We should go stealth."

Athrun knew Kira was right about things like this.

"Alright, head down," Athrun said as all five got on the sides of the boat and leaned into the water half submerged, Athrun still controlled the boat but it went slower and they stayed close to the shore line, after a little ways Kira was once again right.

* * *

**River and three points**

They looked upwards a little and Athrun saw it through his binoculars, it was the blue cosmos base but it was going into the ground, and into a small mountain. Kira knew this was no ordinary blue cosmos base, it was without a doubt one of the leaders, and he might find the blue cosmos leader here as well. He could tell the entrance was guarded by a few blue cosmos members in regular clothes, but the jeep he could tell that was stopped, was defiantly earth forces personal.

They were still a small distance away, but Kira decided to split them up here.

Athrun looked at Kira, who was looking around.

Kira spotted a perfect spot for Dearka's sniping abilities.

"We should hide the boat here, and continue on foot," Kira said.

Athrun agreed, and they found a good spot and hid the boat under a lot of bushes and weeds that cover the river.

All five then got together in a circle.

"What now?" Yzak asked.

Kira pointed up to a small hill on the opposite side of the river, "Is that a good spot?" Kira asked Dearka.

Dearka looked it over, "That will do, secluded, and great elevation I should be able to see perfect from there."

Kira looked at Athrun, and Athrun looked at Dearka.

"Take Yzak and head to that spot," Athrun told them.

Dearka nodded and Yzak followed him as they swam to the opposite side and climbed out of the river very stealthy and headed to the spot.

Kira saw them go and he looked back at the base, he couldn't make any more decisions yet.

"What now?" Athrun asked.

Kira looked at him, "I need to get a little closer."

Athrun agreed and they submerged themselves about three fourths their bodies and continued to swim near the shore.

Rau was watching everything through his monitor and he smiled widely.

**Yzak and Dearka**

Yzak and Dearka made their way out of the river and immediately took cover behind a few trees, they had to make it to a highly elevated area and in daylight they could be easier spotted. Yzak looked around and nodded to Dearka and they hastily moved as quick as they could through the jungle staying as low as possible, as soon as they reached the small hill they immediately went down again and slowly crawled up the hill, the hill was very bushy so it would serve them well in cover but it would also limit Dearka's shots.

They reached the top of the hill and slowly glanced at the Blue cosmos base, as Yzak was doing that Dearka found the perfect spot for his range as a few brushes left a small opening.

"Over here," Dearka said as Yzak turned and looked around spotting what Dearka was talking about.

Dearka walked over to the spot and dropped down to his stomach, moving into position.

"This will do nicely," Dearka said as he looked through the scope of his rifle.

Yzak knelt down and looked through some binoculars, he would be the spotter for the time being, Yzak looked around and kept his eyes on the guards by the entrance, they only had a view of the front, but that was all they needed.

Dearka was in a comfortable position, "I'm set."

Yzak nodded and radioed in to the commander, "Bravo two is in place sir."

"Your job is finished for now, stay alert and prepare for the recover team to arrive," Rau told them.

"Yes sir," Yzak responded as they continued to watch the base.

**With Kira Athrun and Nicol**

The three remaining made their way down the river still mostly submerged by the river, they had to get much closer to complete their part. As they approached the front Kira stopped, they couldn't risk going any closer than this.

Kira looked at Athrun and Athrun nodded, as all three crawled out of the river and on to the banking, as they crawled up they stopped in a small brush that was well covered. Athrun started looking around with his binoculars while Kira surveyed the area, and immediately Kira didn't like what he saw. This base was heading into the ground and that would make his job harder, the majority of the building that was on top was only the entrance, Kira looked around and he knew he couldn't breach the entrance so he would have to find another route, he just hoped their was one.

Athrun saw the perfect spot where Nicol and them could wait, and he gave the hand signal over to Kira, Kira looked and nodded in agreement, as they continued to crawl closer but they stopped when they heard something up ahead and it was the guards changing shifts, Kira was going to make sure to memorize that while they were waiting for night. They crawled closer and they were dangerously close so Kira looked at Athrun and gave him the signal to head to his spot while he looked for an alternative way in. Athrun was hesitant but he knew it was the only way. Athrun gave him the sign, and Kira started heading in the opposite direction.

Athrun and Nicol turned their attention back to the front and slowly made their way forward, but they were running out of brush so they had to stop for now, they couldn't make it to their spot until night. They were directly in front of the entrance about fifty yards in front of the entrance, Athrun and Nicol knew they could no longer make any noise so Athrun activated his head set and gripped it a few times, pressing down making a few sounds, it meant he was sending the signal that they were alright but could make no noise and the commander got that, and did not respond.

They continued to watch and would make no noise until dark.

As soon as Kira left them he knew he had to find another way in, and a base in the ground must have some sort of alternative exit, Kira reached the end of the brush and moved on to his knee, he was a lot more skilled in moving than the rest of the unit.

Kira looked at the base and moved to his feet, keeping as low as possible, he stopped at trees and hit the ground when their was bushes, he could tell the satellite image of the base made it look smaller than it was, the building was right, but they never expected it to head underground. Kira made his way towards the side keeping an eye out for members and traps, but he could tell something was wrong, to have those nukes, Kira expected they would have a lot more security, but he put it out as a naturals ignorance, but he kept in mind the security was likely a lot heavier on the inside.

Kira continued on and he found what he was looking for, he stopped as he saw a member come out from the ground just a little ways ahead of him. Kira smiled as he found his way in, it would mean going in not knowing anything, but he had no choice. Kira could tell the entrance was small, like going into a sewer, but that would be enough. Kira decided he would make his way as close as possible and wait until dark to make his move. Kira looked around and saw that the man was alone, most likely trying to be lazy, he sat down next to the entrance and looked like he was going to take a nap, Kira watched him sit down and he survived his surroundings trying to find a way to approach and he didn't have to look long, but Kira decided to radio in now.

"This is nighthawk, I have found alter means of entering the base, preparing to move in and will wait until nightfall, all units retain radio silence until I make a move." Kira told them as his radio was hooked up to have everyone listen.

The commander came on, "Excellent work, radio me once you get inside."

"Yes sir," Kira said as he moved his weapon into a defensive stance, but he wanted to get in closer.

Kira looked around and watched the man carefully as Kira once again hit the ground and began crawling, he made his away about thirty yards in front of him and Kira turned so he could get to the side of him. Kira observed the surroundings and saw a few trees and brush that he could easily use for cover until nightfall, they were about thirty five yards to the side of him and Kira believed that was enough distance to keep him safe for the time being. Kira silently crawled keeping his eyes on everything, he made it to the side but he could crawl no longer, he looked through the scope on his gun and saw the man still staring into space, Kira quickly got on one knee and silently ran towards the other side of the brush that was to thick to crawl, he once again dropped to one knee and looked through the small scope once again, he saw the man didn't move, and Kira smiled he then hastily made his way to that spot he saw and slid his back against it, this was all he could do for now. Kira made himself comfortable and silently watched the entrance, he would see if guards changed shifts and he would memorize when they checked in and all that stuff, and his eyes never left that spot.

**With Rau**

When Rau got that last communication from Kira he gave the order for the secondary unit to make it to the shore, they were going to head to the river and standby until it was time to retrieve the nuke. Rau gave the order and they were on the way, it was still a few hours before dark, and even then Kira would most likely wait a few hours more just to observe the enemies movements. All Rau could do now was wait.

* * *

**Plant**

In his office Patrick watched everything through the image through Kira's camera, on his monitor, Rau was sending the signal up to him and Patrick was pleased so far, he knew nothing would happen for awhile so he glanced over at a newspaper and smiled widely.

Rau sent the information over to all press, and news stations and it was the top story, Patrick smiled as they were trying to get a comment from why Clyne was taking so light of measures in the matter, and Rau also let it be known that it was Zala's idea to take action. The people didn't know about a team down there but they knew Zala was trying to stop them and it made his popularity grow. Patrick was just waiting from what he would report when this mission was done, as it would assure his election.

Siegel couldn't believe how that information leaked and he had to deny all comments, people wanted to know why he didn't order action, against this, and Siegel couldn't comment with a team down there. The people of plant weren't given the details all they knew was that blue cosmos had nuclear technology and the earth forces were assisting. Siegel knew his days as chairman were numbered, and he knew Zala was gaining popularity. Siegel didn't suspect Patrick leaked the information, because his own son was seeing to the operation down there. The people knew Zala cried out for action against this and it was going assure his spot as the new chairman.

Patrick was pleased everything was going just as he planned, all he needed now was a successful mission and it would start.

* * *

**Panamanian Jungle**

Night came and Kira did as expected he didn't take action immediately, he looked on and saw that the blue cosmos members never did check in, but that worked to his advantage, but they did change guard shifts, since he has been there they shifted three times, and that made him think this way was close to the warheads, Kira waited a little while longer and when the guards shifted he was going to make his move.

Yzak and Dearka were getting bored but they had no choice but to wait.

Athrun and Nicol were awaiting Kira's signal.

Kira and the rest of them switched over to night vision as they could see just about everything, the blue cosmos base was supposed to be a secret so they kept lightning to a minimum. Kira could see the entrance easily and now he was making his move he waited and silent walked faster a little closer kneeling down as he held his weapon defensively. Kira watched as the man made no movements he was looking around but Kira was too good to be caught that easily.

Kira moved closer and was about ten feet from the man as the Kira timed out the mans movements, Kira moved his rifle towards his back and removed one of his knives, His rifle was strapped on so he didn't need to worry, Kira moved closer and got low as the man turned once again this way, Kira watched and as soon as he turned again he made his move, Kira silent but hastily got right behind the man and grabbed him from behind covering his mouth with his hand and drove his knife straight into his right side.

Kira felt the man struggle but he couldn't compete with Kira's strength. Kira held on a little while longer as the man eventually perished, Kira placed his knife back in place and dragged the mans body and placed it about twenty feet away in a thick brush. Kira then picked his rifle back up and made his way to the entrance, he saw it was light so he placed his night vision on top of his head and looked down the ladder, he removed some equipment from the bag and took out a custom made camera and monitor it was small and light, so he could take it with his important equipment, he switched it on and lowered the wire camera down, as it got lower he saw that their were no guards at the bottom. Kira raised it back up and placed it back in his bag. Kira smiled and made his way down the ladder jumping a little ways before the bottom he landed on his feet and ducked as he looked in both directions and found no one there.

Kira radioed in, "I'm in."

All heard that and prepared, Rau smiled, and Patrick was watching everything up in plants.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): I hope you liked this chapter, longest I have ever done. The rating will likely change next chapter, and it should be up by the weekend. See you later.**


	7. Interior Part One

**(AN): I want to thank all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven**

**Interior Part One**

**Blue Cosmos Base**

Kira radioed in, "I'm in."

All heard that and prepared, Rau smiled, and Patrick was watching everything up in plants.

Yzak and Dearka heard over their headset that Kira was inside and they went on watch. Yzak was too pleased about it, but he had to do what was instructed. Dearka already had a bullet loaded in his sniper rifle, he flicked the safety off and used the built in night vision to watch the main entrance, Dearka saw about three guarding, but his job was only to keep watch for the time being. Yzak kept watch down below, he would be on the lookout for the arriving unit, and that was his purpose for the minute.

Athrun and Nicol had not moved from that brush in hours, but now was the time, with their night vision activated they slowly rose up and saw the guards guarding the entrance, they had to get close enough to take them out, but they would wait until Kira secured a path on the inside, they couldn't risk dropping to many before the main objective was completed. Athrun and Nicol split up and each went to one side, using the darkness to shield their movements they were easily able to get to the side of each guard, they were well hidden so all they had to do now was waiting for Kira's signal.

Rau was watching the feed from Kira's camera on his monitor, and he liked what he saw so far, up in the plants Patrick was doing the same thing, but all he got was video and no audio.

Rau noticed Kira was looking around and Rau spoke up.

**Inside the base**

"Now that your in, make your way to the warheads, we don't know what's down their but from where you told me you entered they should be somewhere to the north," Rau radioed in to Kira.

"I understand sir," Kira replied.

Kira was on one knee checking the surroundings, it was defiantly a low class base, the ceiling held numerous pipes that ran along the top, the walls were corroded, and he could see no security equipment, which was funny. Kira looked in both directions and knew he had to head north, their were only two ways to go so he rose to his feet and steadily made his way down the northern path.

Kira kept to the walls, glancing back occasionally to see if there was anyone behind him and their wasn't, as he neared the end of the hallway, leading into another one, he slowly moved along the wall, Kira stopped as he heard a voice on the other side. Kira held his rifle defensively knowing all to well he really didn't want to start no racket until his primary objective was completed. Kira slowly listened as the guards were in deep conversation.

"Did you check the control room?" one asked.

"For what nobody knows were here," the other replied.

"Fool, we supply energy to the main Panamanian base as well, it has to be guarded," the first one replied as Kira took that information in, it made him curious of what power source they were using, but he would figure that out later.

"Alright, I will head there now," the second one replied as he made his way down the hallway.

Kira listened as he heard the other on walking towards him, Kira didn't want to fire his rifle here so he threw it to the side and took hold of his Socom and pointed it towards entry to the two hallways keeping his back and arm to the wall, Kira waited and as soon as the man came around the corner Kira fired and it immediately dropped the man as Kira caught him and dragged him around the corner, the shot was to the head and killed immediately.

Kira was faced with the problem of what to do with this man, as he holstered his Socom and looked up, the piping wasn't that high up and wouldn't be a great hiding place but it was big enough for a body, Kira didn't have no other choice as he picked the man up and tossed him up a little ways as his body wrapped around a pipe, Kira used one hand to jump up only about ten feet and take hold of the pipe, he used his free hand to move the man so he was completely lying on the pole, Kira jumped back down and looked up, if someone were to look straight up they might notice, but someone walking by would never notice. Kira took hold of his rifle again and made his way back to the corner; he peeked over and noticed no one there.

Kira slowly went down this hallway, taking in the sights as he was trying to figure out where the nukes were stored, this place had a few intersecting hallways and that made it a little difficult but he continued on.

Kira stopped at one intersection when he noticed a group of guards standing around, Kira quickly moved back and placed his back to the wall, keeping an eye on his surroundings, the guards were light, but they seemed to be getting heavier as he went in and he knew he was on the right path.

Kira couldn't stand around here all day so he had no choice but to take these men out, all this would mean is that he would have to work faster, Kira wasted no time and showed himself as his rifle was pointed at them, the guards didn't notice at first but as soon as one saw his eyes turned big and Kira opened fire, he fired three shots and all the men could do was raise their weapons but it was to late, Kira's fire dropped them each with on shot, as his UMP was silenced the shots were never heard, Kira had to remain silent until he had the nuke, and then it would not matter for the second part of his mission. Kira was satisfied and noticed they were guarding a door that seemed to lead somewhere. Kira ran over to them and kicked one body out of the way so he could look in. The door was locked up Kira used his rifle and fixed that as the door popped open. Kira slowly opened it and found that it lead down another long hallway, but this time the hallway was more preserved, it seemed to be all metal, and Kira smiled as he radioed in.

"Nighthawk reporting, I believe I have found the section leading to the nukes, disposed of five guards already, increasing time by ten minutes," Kira said.

Rau was watching everything, "Granted, I will move the team up by ten minutes, proceed in and complete the task."

"Understood sir," Kira said as he dragged in the three bodies quickly and shut the door, it was still a mystery to him that this place wasn't more secure but he had no time to worry. Kira moved quickly down the hallway until he slowed down as he reached the end. Kira looked around and saw yet another guard but this one was heading into a small room, Kira waited a few seconds as he peeked again and noticed the man went into the small room, Kira made his way as silent as possible to the doorway and slowly looked around the corner, when Kira looked he saw the man doing something with the computer in the room, With the door open Kira pulled out his trusty fiber wire and moved in quickly wrapping it around the mans neck, the guard instantly started struggling but Kira's grip was to strong, this man really tried putting up a fight, but Kira had enough and loosened the grip and with a tug of his arm he immediately broke the mans neck. He stopped struggling and Kira threw him down to the ground.

Kira threw him down and walked over to the computer screen. He looked at the computer and saw something troubling, he typed in a few numbers and his eyes got a little big. It was the complete layout for this base, Kira smiled as he instantly memorized it. Kira looked around again and saw a file that caught his attention. Kira easily got through the security and opened the file, what he saw inside shocked him. It was the complete design of the power source for this base and part of the Earth Forces base, it turns out it was all powered by a nuclear reactor. This made is second objective easier, but it puzzled him why they would place it here, unless they were fully planning to develop more weapons here. Kira made sure his camera captured this, as Rau and Patrick saw everything. Kira made a mental note of this as he switched back to the map; he wanted to look at it one last time just to be sure. On the map it showed him where exactly the entrance was, and Kira found a quick way to it, but as he tried to bring up this area it showed a one way hallway, and then nothing, which meant they wanted to keep it out of the official record and it also meant he was close.

Kira finished with the computer and took his rifle back in his hands, he looked around the corner and saw no guards, he made his way out of the room, and again down the hallway, Kira knew this was only one way, so he was going to eventually run into trouble. He continued deeper and stopped once again at another hallway corner, Kira peeked around and he was right, except there were about five down this hallway this one was wider and he could tell it was a lobby of some sorts, and from what he saw it was like the guards were most likely preparing to move out. Kira knew he would no longer be able to maintain stealth here, so all he had to do was make sure none called for back up. Kira readied his rifle and looked one last time as two were just talking, and the three looked like they were waiting for something. Kira decided he could take out the two with no trouble so he would start there and hopefully get the others before they made to much noise.

Kira jumped around the corner firing two shots that struck there targets easily, the others didn't hear the shots but they saw them fall, by that time Kira already moved in the main room, and the three saw them and raised their weapons, but Kira was able to fire another two shots dropping those two leaving only one left, the man was stunned by he took cover raising his rifle to try and search for Kira but he couldn't see him. The man looked all over but couldn't find him so he reached for his radio and placed it near his mouth but it was too late. Kira used his speed after he dropped the men to take cover behind one of the large poles used to support the ceiling, Kira looked over and saw the last man taking cover behind the desk and he moved quickly and silently as he got right in front of the desk the man was looking all around with his head poked up a little but Kira was right in front of him ducked down so the man couldn't see him. As Kira waited he heard the man take hold of something, so Kira ninja rolled right to the side releasing his rifle and taking hold of his M9 by this ankle and went he got to the side the M9 was pointed straight at his head. When the man turned Kira pulled the trigger dropping him instantly.

Kira re-holstered his M9, and stood back up, he was glad he was able to keep it silent. Kira took hold of his rifle again and looked around but found nothing important here, it was still a mystery to him that this place wasn't as guarded as it should be.

Rau and Patrick were thinking the same thing as they were watching the live feed. It was too suspicious that the security was so light. Athrun and Nicol were awaiting Kira's order as they couldn't move in on the guards here until Kira had secured the nuke. Yzak and Dearka were still waiting up top but their role was limited in this mission only to the escape.

Kira continued down the next hallway, until he slowed down when he saw what looked like a volt, it was a large metal door, and Kira smiled as this was where the map cut off, his main objective was in that room. Kira wasted no, and once again not a single guard. Kira approached the door and saw that it was locked by two number security councils on each side of the door; it was obvious you need two people to get in, but Kira had ways around that. Kira slowly approached the door, and looked at the first council, Kira easily hacked into the security program and punched in a few numbers, he broke deep into the security files and was now able to surpass it. Kira smiled as he did the same thing to this one but this time he punched in a few numbers activating an override code and it worked. Kira had to quickly do the same to the other one as he only had five seconds; he ran back over to the other council and pressed the same numbers with two seconds to spare.

Kira smiled as the security code was confirmed. The large door started to automatically open and Kira moved to the side and a good thing because there were two blue cosmos members and two main earth forces personal inside.

* * *

**Vault**

Inside the volt the blue cosmos members and earth force members were discussing something when the doors opened, they were immediately surprised.

"All are prepared," the blue cosmos member said.

"They were all shi…" the earth forces member said as the door opened.

"What's going on!" the other blue cosmos member said as the others were ordered to wait in the lobby.

The door was fully opened and they saw no body.

"What is the meaning of this?" the other earth forces member said.

"I told them to wait, go check it out," the first blue cosmos member said to the second and he started walking towards the door but that was his mistake as Kira opened fire hitting him three times, the earth forces members immediately ducked as the first fired his rifle at Kira, but Kira moved back to the wall.

Kira didn't look fully in yet, and he couldn't afford hitting the nukes, so he had to take a chance, Kira ran from the wall as fast as he could come back into view and the blue cosmos member fired but missed, Kira used his laser pointer and fired hitting the man straight in the chest. Kira stood back up but he knew there was more he looked around and saw one earth forces member try to point a pistol at him and Kira beat him to the punch and fired his rifle dropping him to his death.

The other member did nothing as he was cowering behind a table. Kira was finally able to look around and his face went to horror as he radioed in.

"This is nighthawk, we have a problem sir," Kira said.

Rau looked through the monitor and looked around and noticed, "What is going on, the scans were correct."

Kira looked around, "The nukes are gone sir, except for one."

Patrick stood up back at the Plants, the scans were only taken a day before they left and they already moved them.

"I thought there were at least twenty by the thermal scans," Kira reported as he kept an eye on the cowering man.

"They obviously moved them, but we still have the one correct?" Rau asked.

Kira now knew why security was so light, they moved the nukes, and were preparing to move this one, but Kira was luckily able to intercept them. "That is affirmative sir…I believe I have a way to find out where the others have gone to," Kira said as he looked at the cowering man, and Rau saw it through the camera.

Rau smiled, "Very good, do whatever means necessary, and afterward finish him."

Kira flinched but he vowed to do whatever it took to finish this mission, "Conceder it done sir," Kira reported in as Rau and Patrick were watching closely.

Rau decided that since there was only one nuke he would radio the recovery team to move in. Rau radioed them and they began the trip up the river.

Kira slowly approached the man, and saw he was not looking at him, Kira saw his weapon holstered by the side and instantly grabbed it kicking the man over. The man fell down hard as he pleaded for his life.

Kira kneeled down and grabbed him by the collar.

"Where did the rest of the nukes go?" Kira asked normally at first.

The man looked at Kira, "I…I….I…ah…" he said as Kira grew angry.

Kira elbowed him across the face making him fall down, but Kira picked him back up and rose to his feet, "Where are they? Make this easier on yourself."

"I only just got here, I don't know the rest," He said but Kira didn't by it.

Kira threw him with one hand against the wall and drew one of his knifes and threw it straight into the man's shoulder, he yelled in pain as he slid down the wall.

Kira walked back over to him, "I can tell a liar and you are one, now speak!" Kira said as he raised him to his feet.

"Ah…Azeral had them moved," He said.

Kira was happy he was getting somewhere, "Where did he have them moved and when?"

The man grew silent and Kira started digging his knife in deeper as he cried in pain again.

"He had most of them moved in the morning yesterday," he replied as Kira and his team were only hours behind.

"Good, now where did he take them?" Kira asked as the man grew silent again.

Kira was tired of this, as he twisted the knife again, and used his other hand to latch on to the mans arm, Kira let go of the knife and used both arms to snap the mans arm, breaking it in several positions as he heard the bones break, he cried out again, Kira was never like this, but this was important information for the safety of Plant and so he could show the leader that his world would come true, so Kira would not hold back.

The man was in agony and he could take no more, "Washington, he took them to Washington."

"The earth alliance capitol," Kira could tell he wasn't lying, "You have been most useful as Kira once again pointed his rifle at him again and fired shooting him straight in the chest. Kira didn't give a second glance but found his hand shaking once again.

"_Why is this happening again?" _Kira asked himself as he radioed in again.

"Did you get all of that sir?" Kira asked.

Rau smiled, "Every word, we are looking into the matter, just finish your mission."

"Yes sir," Kira said as he spoke to the others.

"Alpha one, move in, I will meet you at the entrance in a few minutes," Kira said as Athrun and Nicol heard every word.

**Outside the base**

Athrun and Nicol heard every word and prepared to take out these outside guards, each of them started moving ever so close as the night was shielding them, they got close enough and wasted no time as each of them fired their weapons one shot and both guards fell. There weapons were silenced so no noise was heard, Athrun and Nicol started moving the bodies out of the way as they now deactivated the night vision as was waiting for Kira to arrive.

Dearka saw everything through the scope, "It seems their moving in."

Yzak growled, "If it was me we would be done by now."

Dearka chuckled as they saw the recovery team arriving.

"There here," Dearka said as Yzak and Dearka would have to wait until the escape to come down.

The recovery team arrived and moved in and met Athrun and Nicol by the entrance.

"Commander Zala sir," they said as they saluted.

"As soon as he comes, we move in," Athrun told them.

"Yes sir," all of them said as a lone figure was approaching.

"Commander," one man said and Athrun looked and smiled.

* * *

**Objective One**

Kira finished with the man and walked over to the warhead, it was situated on the table and Kira looked it over and found the control device, Kira opened his tool hit and used his automatic screw driver to loosen the screws on the control panel. Kira got it off and lifted it up, he had to make sure it would not accidentally be detonated, Kira looked over a few wires and cut the main ones leading to the power source to the detonator, this bomb was practically useless, if fired nothing would happen, if set nothing would happen, it was still a good bomb, and it shot or something it could detonate, but that would be rare. Kira screwed the panel back on and hastily rushed out of the room.

He made his way back to the entrance to the main way back into the interior, as he walked out he pulled some something out of his bag and marked the door with a red paint. Kira didn't have time to lead them back so he had to mark it for them. Kira remembered every part of the map as each hallway he turned he marked. Kira didn't have to worry about being stealthy, but he figured there weren't enough people left here to worry about it.

Kira made his way to the entrance and found a few guards along the way, but they easily became prey to his rifle, Kira marked a few more turns and saw the exit. He ran up and spotted the team.

Athrun smiled, "I heard everything."

Kira looked at him, "It's ready, I marked the way, and you should have no enemies."

Athrun smiled, "Alright people move in," Athrun said as all started rushing in.

Athrun looked at Kira, "What about you?"

Kira smiled, "I know where I have to go, this base will be no more when I'm finished."

Athrun smiled, "I will get them out and wait for you here."

Kira smiled and both ran in, Athrun caught up with the team and Kira went the other way, when he looked at the map earlier he saw where he had to go.

Athrun and the others followed Kira's marks and they made their way to the metal hallway following seeing all the fallen bodies, they moved faster and saw the vault with the nuke. They went in and Athrun saw it.

Athrun looked around and saw a cart used to transport it. "Use that lets get this ready."

"Yes sir," they said as Nicol grabbed the cart and all eight of them gently picked it up and placed it on the cart.

Athrun smiled, "Alright lets go, Nicol take the rear and watch our backs."

Nicol nodded and they started heading out.

Kira was heading where he had to and Rau and Patrick were watching closely pleased with what was happening so far.

Kira reached a new part of the base and stopped as he was preparing to enter the door, to a part he has not been to yet.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): I hope you liked this part, it was cut in half, the next part will be up by the weekend. In this fic Athrun and Lacus are not engaged, and it won't be to much longer before Kira and Lacus meet again. Bye for now.**


	8. Interior Part Two

**(AN): Thank you to all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight**

**Interior Part Two**

**Blue Cosmos Base**

Kira was heading where he had to and Rau and Patrick were watching closely pleased with what was happening so far.

Kira reached a new part of the base and stopped as he was preparing to enter the door, to a part he has not been to yet. Kira remembered from the map that this area was pretty much straight forward and their was a control room to the right of the hallway, Kira was running the map over in his head as he didn't have to show stealth anymore, whatever he ran into, would fall. Kira saw that this door was overridden by a computer lock, but it wasn't anything he couldn't get by. Kira punched in a few numbers and the door was open within seconds, Kira raised his rifle and opened the door while standing to the side, he swung the rifle over and once again found no one.

Kira knew that the base had evacuated the nukes earlier but he expected a little more resistance, unless they were fully abandoning the base, and moving else where, that was the only conclusion Kira could come up with. Kira started in never taking his eyes off the hallway. Kira neared the edge and that was when he heard conversation. He slowly moved to the side of the wall, and listened in. Kira could tell that the voices were coming from three different people. Kira very steadily peaked over the corner and saw that they weren't alone. Kira quickly moved his head back.

"_It appears the base isn't as abandoned as I thought," _Kira told himself as he no longer needed to be stealthy so he snatched a grenade off of his vest.

Kira popped the pin out and threw it around the corner towards the center of that room, Kira moved his head and body back a little ways.

The members inside were actually inside talking when they heard something hit the middle of the floor. They turned their heads and what they saw made a few of them jump but it was to late.

The grenade exploded taking out about a third of the occupants in that room. Kira wasted no time as he used the smoke to his advantage and moved in. The remaining blue cosmos members still alive didn't know what was happening they started to rise off their feet, but they were met to their demise. As Kira steadily walked in, he delivered a finishing shot to all of them remaining. Kira finished them off, but knew that would bring whatever was left in that base straight to him.

The smoke from his grenade finished clearing and Kira hastily looked around this room, there was nothing of use in there except for the power converter in the corner, Kira ran over to it and could tell it was a breaker that connected to the main power source of this base. Kira smiled as he checked down the hall, and then removed some of his demolition devices. Kira covered the custom made job with an amount of C4 he was packing and placed it on the breaker, Kira made sure it wasn't going anywhere and placed the detonator in place, he smiled as he left it alone, he could tell that breaker powered most of this base and would nicely to what he was preparing to do.

Kira finished and heard other members rushing down the opposing hallway, Kira moved as close as he could and the members spotted him opening fire, Kira hastily moved to the side of the wall, pointing his weapon the corner and opening fire, Kira was firing blindly but they had no cover, they stopped firing and started falling back but not before Kira moved into the opening firing at the retreating forms dropping all of them. Kira saw them fall and moved forward.

Kira was moving faster and faster using the map in his head to get to the control room, but he met up with a lot of resistance along the way.

The members engaged him and Kira fired back, mostly scoring hits on the blue cosmos members. Kira came to another corner and met more resistance but these guys were also well covered. A few tried to rush him, but Kira's aim was to good for them as he was able to hit all of them, with his magazine hitting empty, Kira quickly discarded it and reached into his assault vest and clamped in another one. Kira took a second again to rethink the map and he knew it was only a few more turns.

The blue cosmos members kept firing, but Kira was keeping a good track on the count of each weapon, another gift he was talented enough to have, as Kira waited for the right pattern, they were both changing up when Kira ran forward and went into a forward roll, he removed his Socom and fired a shot from both his rifle and Socom striking them both to their deaths. Kira holstered the Socom and once again got into cover.

Kira wasted no time as he moved forward again straight to where the control room was located. Kira was able to see the room but it was guarded, Kira used the wall for cover again as he randomly fired to by himself some time. Kira could tell their were five of them, but he was able to score to kills with his random fire, Kira saw another trying to maneuver for a better shot, but that was his mistake as Kira fired and struck him as well. As the man fell Kira knew he was wasting to much time so he would wait no longer, as the firing was coming on fast, Kira dropped to the ground and rolled out in front with the bullets striking above him he fired as he was in a roll dropping another one, Kira stopped rolling and got on his knee firing again as the last reaming man went for cover. Kira used this and ran as fast as he could, as the man came up again from his cover Kira was able to jump over him removing his knife and very easily landed in the back of him, as the man turned around, Kira shoved it straight into his chest, and Kira used his arm to shove the mans head hard into the metal of the wall, killing him immediately, Kira removed his knife and placed it back into it's holster as he was now at the control room.

Kira moved over to the door and found it locked as well, there was no computer lock it was just plan locked, Kira stepped back and fired his rifle, but the bullets were doing nothing to the door, Kira looked around and released his rifle letting it fall to his side, and he took out a small amount of C4 and placed it on the metal door handle, Kira could tell with enough force it would break the lock on the inside, Kira placed the small detonator in it's correct place and moved back a little pressing the button, and sure enough the door blew straight off. Kira didn't expect that but it would work. Kira moved in and found that there were several members inside but they didn't know what was going on behind the door, and Kira was able to use the surprise to bring the three of them down. Kira was careful not to shoot any controls so he made sure they would fall with one shot and they did.

Kira did that from the outside and now he walked into the control room.

* * *

**Entrance**

Athrun and his unit were finally able to load the last warhead onto the cart and all were in the assigned positions as they started wheeling it out. Athrun knew Kira did work on it to make sure it would be harder to accidentally set off, but he was still careful. They started out of the vault and made their way through the one sided metal hallway. Nicol was taking the rear, but he wouldn't have to do anything until they got out of this metal hallway. They went past the lobby and continued until they saw the door leading to the main base interior. Athrun kicked the door open and they had to once again follow Kira's marks to get outside. They started making their way to the exit with Athrun watching the front and Nicol watching the rear.

Outside the base Dearka was watching everything through the scope, Yzak was standing by and they had their eyes on the road heading in as well.

Athrun and the rest of them didn't receive any resistance as they were reaching the exit and Athrun decided to radio in.

"Alpha one has the package, and is nearing the front," Athrun said as Yzak and Dearka heard it.

"Bravo two acknowledges, we have your back," Dearka replied as Yzak snarled again.

"This is ridicules, lets get in their," Yzak said.

Dearka sighed, "We have our orders."

Yzak was growing impatient as he wanted action, to show up Kira.

Athrun and the others reached the outside, and now they had to get to the boat. The cart was not able to go any further so they had to carry it.

"Bravo two keep an eye out, we have to carry the package from here," Athrun said.

"Copy that," Dearka replied as he started looking around and he didn't like what he saw coming up the road.

"Yzak check out three o'clock," Dearka said as Yzak looked through his binoculars with his night vision.

Yzak's eyes got big, "Not good," he replied as a few trucks of earth forces soldiers were heading that way.

"Alpha one you have company," Yzak said.

The other six members of the unit had picked up the nuke and Athrun and Nicol were covering them.

Athrun heard that, "Who? Where?" Athrun replied as the members stopped.

"Down the road, there are a lot of them," Dearka came on.

Athrun and Nicol switched their night vision back on and looked down the road, and Athrun didn't like it.

"Bravo two listen carefully, Fire a shot knocking one out, that should slow them for a minute, and get down here, we have to hold them off as long as possible," Athrun said.

Dearka smiled, "My pleasure," Dearka said as he looked through his scope again, Dearka saw a few members walking but he used his skills to aim for the driver of the first vehicle. Dearka timed it out and when it was perfect he fired.

The shot echoed through the night as hit struck the driver of the first vehicle. Most heard the shot and went for cover as the vehicles stopped; they were surprised as they looked around to find the shooter.

With time running thin those two knew they would have to get down there.

"Alright let's go," Yzak said as he wanted his action, Dearka smiled and threw his sniper rifle over his shoulder and took out his shotgun.

Yzak was loaded as they looked at each other and started making there way down the cliff.

Athrun saw everything happen from down below and he looked over at the six with the nuke.

"Now's your chance get the warhead to the boat and start heading back," Athrun told them.

"Yes sir," They said in unison as they started heading towards the river, but carrying this thing they had to go as slow as possible.

Athrun and Nicol saw the force that would be approaching them so they prepared to hold them off the best they could, they got on each side of the road and found cover the best they could.

The approaching earth forces unit was still trying to find the shooter, but they were regrouping around the remaining trucks, but Athrun knew they wouldn't stay for long.

The six carrying the nuke made it as quickly and carefully as they could back to the river, they saw there small boat and they heard noise from the other side of the river, but it was just Yzak and Dearka jumping in to assist.

Yzak and Dearka made their way over to the other side of the river and assisted in getting the nuke on to the boat. After it was in the six remaining members started the boat and made there way back down the river. Yzak decided to radio the commander quickly so he could get up to the front lines.

"This is Bravo two, the package is being delivered," Yzak said as Rau listened in from the terminal on the submarine.

"Understood, I am sending the second team as we speak, get to the entrance and wait for Nighthawk to return," Rau said as he heard Yzak snare.

"Why wait sir?" Yzak asked.

"Don't let your emotions get in the way, if you return without him there will be severe consequences," Rau added as he signed off.

Yzak didn't like it but he let it go as he and Dearka started heading towards the entrance.

Athrun and Nicol were waiting, hoping Kira would hurry this up. It was then that Dearka and Yzak arrived. Athrun saw them and Dearka got on his side as Yzak stayed with Nicol.

"We radioed the commander, the second unit is heading in," Dearka said.

Athrun looked at him, "I see, we have to hold them off for as long as possible."

Yzak snarled again, but this was his chance to have some action. Yzak was ready to engage as the others prepared themselves as well.

The earth forces stopped looking for the shooter as all piled to the sides and behind a few trucks. They were heading to the base as they radioed in for back up, but it would take a while to arrive.

Athrun and the rest of them prepared to engage as they saw them come into sight.

* * *

**Control Room**

Kira walked into the control room and moved a body that had fallen on the controls, Kira looked around and saw a lot of monitors and equipment, and this was without a doubt the control center for the base. Kira still had a little ways to go before he reached the reactor, but this was without a doubt going to make this easier. The path to the reactor was secured by cameras and other defensive measures, but Kira could easily disable all from here. He punched a few numbers into the counsel and brought up the files on the base, Kira looked at the log and it was determined he missed Azeral by only a day, Kira tried looking over all the details, and confirmed he was heading to Washington.

Kira tried bringing up the full file, but the members inside was obviously deleting files, Kira frowned as he attempted to recover the files, but he was only able to get half of it. What he got read that Azeral did have the nukes moved, but they were moved with him to Washington, this base was being deserted and the control was going to be handed back over to the earth forces. Kira dug a little further and found out that Azeral was going to be the main guest at a presidential banquet and party held in the capitol building. Azeral was scheduled to speak, and Kira could only guess what he would say. This banquet was going to hold a lot of top members from the earth forces as well as anti-coordinator groups. Kira tried to dig up the main purpose but he couldn't recover any more.

Kira made sure to get everything on camera, as he now had proof of an earth force and blue cosmos alliance, he had all nuke programs and made sure to copy a lot more that would be used as proof. Rau saw everything from his monitor and knew his leader wasn't going to be happy.

**Plants**

Patrick saw everything and was not happy at all, but he had all the proof he needed to justify disobeying Clyne's orders, Patrick saw where the blue cosmos leader was heading and decided it would be perfect to take him out there. Patrick picked up the phone and made a few calls to the agents in that area. He was not about to let Azeral breathe much longer. Patrick told them to call him back when they gathered what he wanted and he put the phone down and continued to watch.

**Control Room**

Kira finished with the files and moved back to his secondary mission, Kira was easily able to get past the security files as he disabled all security around the reactor, all that was left was the members guarding the reactor. Kira finished all he needed to here and took out more demolition equipment and rigged this room to blow as well. He finished up and slowly left the room.

Kira continued down the hallway and found it empty but as he turned the next corner he was shot at, He quickly threw himself backwards and back behind the wall. Kira knew he was still a little ways from the reactor so he grabbed his second grenade and tossed it straight into the next hallway, after a few seconds it detonated taking all in the room with it. Kira moved in and found no one alive so he continued forward.

As Kira reached the next hallway, this was where all the security equipment was and not surprisingly all was off line. Kira smiled as he made his way towards the next room that was the last one before the reactor, but he was once again met with gun fire, knowing he couldn't use his grenade here, he fired randomly with his rifle until he ran out on that clip, Kira discarded it and reached into his vest to pull out what he found to be his last clip. Kira slapped it in, and fired again, this time he was able to strike one, as he fell the other looked and Kira moved in, they opened fire, but Kira was able to roll up to a small ledge and hid behind it. Kira got on one knee and fired again, striking another man, with a few left Kira decided not hold off on his rifle and pulled out his Socom, he looked around and saw a thick pull to the left, it was risky but he had no time, Kira hastily moved out and was lucky enough not to get hit as Kira fired one shot on the run striking another, and the last one was well hidden, but Kira waited for him to come back up and Kira fired again dropping him.

The room was cleared and Kira wasted no time as he quickly made his way forward and met a large steel door, which was obviously the reactor room, Kira saw a security pad to the left and immediately went to work on it, he used a few tools and pried the cover off. Kira worked with this type before, it was advanced, but nothing the ultimate coordinator couldn't handle.

Kira opened it up and made a few changes a he cut and crossed a few wires, Kira punched in a few codes and cut another wire crossing it with the rest and punched in a few more numbers as the access code said accepted. Kira smiled as the door began to open, he held his rifle in a defensive stance but when the door was fully opened no one was inside. Kira found that suspicious as he couldn't waste anymore time and ran in.

**Reactor room**

Kira saw the main reactor was blocked off, and secured, he of course couldn't go inside or he would be fried, but that would stop his custom made explosives. Kira saw a small control panels off to the right and would do something with those in a minute. Kira walked over and moved to the metal gate, he saw that it was locked but he used his special made lock pick he made and broke the lock, it was strange it was so poorly done, but Kira got in. he walked towards the reactor but obviously couldn't go inside. Kira reached into his bag and pulled out all the explosives he had, he set them up along the whole reactor and door, he set the detonators and moved back a ways, the explosives would cause a leak, but that would not be enough to detonate it, as he used his remaining C4 to place another one on the counsel of the panel, he set this one up with a different detonator, that was connected with the other two he set up earlier. Kira was finished as he walked over to the control panel, he didn't need to do anything really so he ignored it, he looked at his equipment and was satisfied, Kira knew this was going to blow big and would without a doubt make world and Plant news, but that would assist the leader, and make Clyne look bad to the people of Plants.

Kira turned to walk out he saw something he didn't expect.

* * *

**Outside the Base**

Athrun and the other watched as the forces were increasing and Athrun loaded a grenade into his launcher as he turned around to address the four of his squad.

"Here is the plan, I will take out the first vehicle, Nicol and Yzak start working on the ground forces, and Dearka if any get to close take care of them," Athrun said as Yzak didn't like it.

"That is stupid, we should just fire at will," Yzak said.

"I don't have time for this," Athrun told him again as Yzak ignored him.

"I have an idea," Nicol said as all turned to look at him.

"I could by our escape a few more minutes if you can do without me for five minutes," Nicol told them.

"What are you talking about?" Yzak angrily asked.

"I will set a trap here and if we hold them off long enough, we will be able to use this to get out," Nicol said.

Athrun smiled, "Permission granted, get started," Athrun said as Nicol did just that.

Yzak was going to get smart again, but they had no time as the first car was approaching, and Yzak didn't wait as he opened fire. His SAW was starting to cut right through the truck.

Athrun grew angry as the surprise was gone, and he aimed and fired his grenade launcher sending the truck into flames, the earth forces randomly started shooting at them as they got in cover, Yzak returned fire, as Dearka removed his pistol and shot whatever he could see moving.

Nicol was using the situation to set up the explosive, and he hoped that they would hold them off long enough for him to finish.

Athrun and Yzak fired as all earth forces fired, and it was getting chaotic.

**River**

The boat carrying the nuke was passed by the one carrying the second unit to assist in the teams retreat.

They reached the end of the river and this time they had to be even more careful as they would have to have four carry the nuke while two carried their boat, through the jungle, Kira knocked out a lot of the brush for a path on the way in, and it was helping out here. They quickly and carefully made there way through the jungle towards the shore.

**Entrance**

Yzak was on his second box as the rest were firing the best they could, none were hit and they took out several earth forces members but the last truck was covering them to much, Athrun and Yzak looked at each other as Yzak removed two grenades and Athrun loaded his grenade launcher again, Athrun nodded over to Yzak and Yzak popped one pin out and tossed it to Dearka, Yzak popped the second one out and both of them through the grenades at the same time, as Athrun fired his. The explosion was knocked out the last truck and a lot of earth forces members but they saw more coming. Nicol was finished and joined in the fight.

"He is taking too long, let's go," Yzak said.

Athrun glared at him, "He is not behind schedule yet."

Yzak looked annoyed.

"Commander over there," Nicol said.

Athrun looked.

* * *

**Interior of the base**

Kira turned to walk out he saw something he didn't expect.

Right in front of him was an earth forces member, Kira saw something strange in his eyes, but overlooking him further, Kira saw that this guy was about three hundred pounds of muscle. Kira knew he couldn't risk shooting in here, and with all of the explosives Kira set up this guy couldn't either.

The member looked at him, "Coordinator scum, your day ends here."

Kira looked at him, he was big but he was still just a natural.

"Overconfident aren't you," Kira said as the man grew angry.

The man picked up and drank something, quickly that made Kira looked at him strange, the man threw the bottle to the floor and charged at Kira with full speed. Kira was shocked a natural could move so fast, Kira moved out of the way and delivered a back spin kick straight to the mans head, but he was feeling no pain. Kira recovered and stared at the man who charged him again, Kira tried something and delivered a punch straight to his face but it didn't stop him as he wrapped Kira in a gigantic bear hug and started squeezing the life out of him, Kira was shocked that a natural, even this big had such power.

Kira was unable to move as the man spoke.

"It ends coordinator slime, nobody can beat me in this state," he said.

"What state is that?" Kira asked.

The man smiled, "You don't need to know," he said as he squeezed harder making Kira feel that.

The man laughed and Kira looked at him, "What a fool."

The man stopped laughing as his arms were being moved away from Kira's body, Kira was using all his strength to break free, and he was doing it. The man tried harder but Kira was easily able to break free from his grip.

"Impossible, this stuff is supposed to work," he said.

As Kira now had his hands interlocked with the man's, and Kira was forcing him to his knees. The man cried out in pain as he was losing.

Kira pushed back harder and broke both of the man's hands, he yelled in pain again and Kira removed his knife shoving it straight into his throat, the man was shocked and fell to his death. Kira was shocked but he would worry about it later, time was thin and he had to go. Kira left the man there and started running out of the base.

* * *

**Outside the base**

"Commander over there," Nicol said.

Athrun looked, and Kira was emerging from the base he immediately joined them.

"Is it finished?" Athrun asked.

Kira smiled, "All set lets go," he said as Athrun gave the signal and all five started falling back to the river, they were firing as they went and when they reached the river Nicol smiled and pressed his button igniting the explosives taking out a lot more members.

The second unit approached with the boat Athrun and the others hid and they opened fire at the remaining members. Kira and the rest were running out of ammo so they let the second unit do most of the firing, Kira and the others started boarding the boat and Yzak glared at him.

"Well big shot did you screw up?" Yzak asked as the boat was started and all were going down the river.

Kira ignored him, "We have to get to the shore that will be a safe enough distance," Kira said as he took hold of the remaining detonators.

Athrun nodded and they left down the river, as the reached the bank all got out and picked up there rafts making it through the jungle and finally to the shore. They saw the guys with the nuke were already nearing the submarine; the remaining squads put the boat in the ocean and started heading back as Kira radioed in.

"Nighthawk reporting, the gift is set, requesting permission to proceed," Kira said as Rau came on.

"Permission granted," Rau said.

Kira heard that and pressed the first detonator, and waited a few seconds pressing the main detonator switch, after about a second all they saw was a bright light.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): I hope you liked this chapter; the next one will be up by Monday. See you later.**


	9. Opportunity

**(AN): I want to thank all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine**

**Opportunity**

**Submarine**

"Nighthawk reporting, the gift is set, requesting permission to proceed," Kira said as Rau came on.

"Permission granted," Rau said.

Kira heard that and pressed the first detonator, and waited a few seconds pressing the main detonator switch, after about a second all they saw was a bright light.

The reactor inside the base melted and caused as massive explosion, it filled the morning sky as it was near morning; the explosion caused a massive trigger effect that was spreading to the Earth Forces Panama base. The Blue cosmos base was completely totaled, and as it reached the earth forces base it took out about three fourths of the base, it caused a chain reaction and it even took out there mass driver. All blue cosmos personal and a good number of Earth Alliance personal were taken out.

The five watched from the boat as the rest of the units did as well. Kira knew the leader would be proud; this was just what he needed. Kira knew it wouldn't take long for the media to get a hold of this event and it would cause the earth to go into chaos, and the Plants would see that the leader was correct all along.

Patrick would have to do some explaining to the council, but he could get around that, Siegel would take this as the peace talks would now be wasted, but the people of Plant would be grateful that Patrick took out such a threat. This would without a doubt lead to war, and that was what Patrick wanted.

The boats finally made their way back to the submarine as it was now fully exposed. The docking bay was opened earlier to let the men with the nuke in and now it was opening to retrieve the rest of the men. They reached the sub and docked in the launching bay, the sub docks closed and it once again went under to make the trip back to Carpentaria in full victory.

**Inside the Sub**

Kira and the rest of the unit got off the boat as the members started congratulating Kira, much to the disgust of Yzak. Kira shook it off though, as he was doing what he was ordered.

"My father should be pleased Kira," Athrun told him.

Kira looked at him, "With this it will ensure his election, with that his world will soon come true," Kira said as he had something else on his mind, _"She shouldn't be an issue anymore," _Kira told himself.

"That was amazing like always, took you a little while though," Nicol added.

Kira looked at him, "I ran into something, but no trouble."

Yzak glared at him, "Same as always you are, if I went I would have done it a lot sooner," Yzak said as he left the room followed by Dearka.

Athrun smiled, "He will never change."

Kira was about to respond when the captain walked in.

"The commander wants to see you two," The captain said as Kira and Athrun saluted him.

Kira and Athrun immediately left and headed to the control room, they walked in and saw that the nuke was placed in here, they walked in and saluted.

Rau saw them and smiled, "Excellent work, the leader will be pleased."

Kira and Athrun smiled.

"First thing first is this operational, I haven't had time to examine it yet," Rau said.

Kira looked at him, "I disabled the power source sir, it will be fine, there is no way for them to be able to remote activate it."

Rau smiled, "Well done; now I need your camera."

Kira knew why and since they weren't out of gear yet, Kira unhooked it from his bandana, and handed it over to Rau.

Rau took it, "We have to do some editing to it, we will use it as our report to the council when we return, Athrun you will accompany me and assist with the report, as far as they know this was strapped to your head, you need to memorize it in detail."

Athrun saluted, but once again he was made to take the credit for Kira's actions, and it was getting old to him.

"I understand sir," Athrun said as Rau handed him the camera.

"We will begin in a minute, as for you," Rau said as he looked at Kira.

Kira looked at him.

"I want you to assist us and then check over this nuke one last time," Rau told him.

"Yes sir, but I need to make a report on a discovery sir," Kira told him.

Rau looked at him, "Proceed."

Kira took something out of his bag, it was the bottle that earth alliance member drank, and as Kira was leaving the reactor room he snatched it off the floor.

"It's this sir, I engaged an earth alliance member hand to hand, he drank this stuff and suddenly became enraged, and I'm guessing several times stronger, it took a lot to bring him down, I have never saw any sort of stimulate work that fast," Kira said as he handed the bottle over to Rau.

Rau looked at it, "Interesting, I will have it analyzed at once, but for now…" Rau said as he was cut off by a satellite call from Plant.

Rau immediately picked it up.

"Yes sir, they are back," Rau said.

Kira and Athrun watched him.

Rau was listening for awhile, before he looked at Kira.

"Excellent sir, we will finally be able to end it, I will inform him immediately," Rau said as he put the phone down.

Kira and Athrun watched as he approached him, Rau stopped and looked at Kira.

* * *

**Plant**

**Zala's office**

Patrick was very pleased with what he saw as the reactor melted down, and caused a massive explosion. Patrick had everything he needed for the moment; he began thinking what he would say in the report, as he knew it wouldn't be long before they found out about this. He knew that the team on the ground would take care of the special arrangements for his report, he still needed to contact Le Crueset, but that wouldn't take long. He was disappointed that he could take Azeral down with the base, but he had his location and he was eagerly awaiting his agent on the ground to get back to him.

Patrick was wasting no time, as he wanted Azeral gone, as his ace in the hole just in case the people were swayed by Clyne's daughter. Patrick knew his ace in the hole was fond of that girl, but he knew she would not back down when the war would become more likely, so he decided to deal with her at the upcoming Orb meeting in the near future. Patrick was thinking about his plan when the phone call he wanted came, Patrick smiled and picked it up.

"Go ahead," Patrick said.

"Sir, I can confirm what you told me earlier is true, Azeral is here with a meeting with the earth force leaders, he is scheduled to speak as well," the man said.

Patrick smiled, "Did you handle everything I wanted?"

"Yes sir, I have been working here for months, I was able to secure an invitation, to this banquet they are having," the man said.

That was what Patrick wanted to hear, "Good, I am sending my best, I want him to finish him as the cameras are rolling."

"They will have top security sir, so I will place a weapon in one of the upstairs rooms, when I make my rounds," the man said as all the information they had came from this man, he was a simple janitor, but that was all they were able to get in Washington.

"Don't worry about this guy, I will send him by commercial flight from a neutral nation, meet him at the airport and get him in, he will handle the rest," Patrick told him.

"Yes sir, anything else?" the man said.

"After its done give him an escape, I want him back in Plant after this is done," Patrick said.

"It will be difficult sir, but if he can swim I will have a small boat standing by near the cliffs," the man said.

Patrick thought about that, "That will work; I will have something standing by to take him from there, tell him to be quick as we will not be able to stay in Alliance territory for long."

"Yes sir, I will inform him," he said as Patrick hung up.

Patrick switched on the monitor and saw that it wasn't taking long for this news to go public on earth, and all Patrick did was smile.

**Clyne Mansion**

Siegel and Lacus were sitting in the outdoor terrace having tea discussing about the upcoming Orb visit to Plants. This meeting would be essential, as one of the most powerful earth nations would officially sign the peace treaty with Plants. Siegel and Uzumi hoped that this would be the start for other nations to follow. Siegel was also awaiting news on the Zala team's mission report; little did he know he would get that a lot sooner than he thought as his phone rang.

Siegel got up and answered the feed; it was a call from Eileen Canaver.

"Are you watching the earth net Siegel?" Eileen said frantically.

Siegel looked at her, as he could tell something was wrong, Siegel walked over to one of his television monitors he had near the terrace and switched it to satellite earth feed, once he turned it on his eyes went in horror. Lacus saw the same thing and it was not a pretty sight.

Siegel watched as reporters were showing what was left of the Panama area, the base was mostly destroyed and the surrounding area was totaled, it was obvious from a nuclear explosion.

"What on earth happened down there?" Siegel asked her as he glanced back at the communicator.

Eileen looked at him, "That was the area the team was sent to; all I know is from the looks of it they were nuclear armed."

Siegel shut his eyes, this was not good, "I told them to only bring back proof."

Eileen was about to say something when they saw one of the alliance leaders start to make a report.

The man on television was William Sutherland, he walked up and started making a report, as the television started showing all those wounded.

"I will make a brief statement, this morning our bases reactor was destroyed, we are still trying to gather information but it was apparent that the coordinators staged and destroyed our base, we are looking into all details and will have a full report in a few days, the coordinators believe they can do whatever they wish to the people of earth, but our forces will not back away from this threat, they call for peace, but it is all a front, they crave war and destruction, and our leaders will not take them sitting down, we will give more information as it becomes apparent…" he was babbling on more but Siegel stopped listening.

"What do we do now Clyne?" Eileen asked.

Siegel looked at her, "First get a hold of Zala to give me a full report, then call an emergency meeting, I believe are peace proposal will be futile."

Eileen nodded, "I will handle it," she said as she signed off.

Siegel looked over as Lacus herself had a worried face. Both knew that this treaty with Orb would be there last chance at a peaceful solution.

"I will speak at this meeting father, maybe both sides would come to an understanding," Lacus said as she knew it would be a long shot.

Siegel nodded his head, "Alright Lacus, this will be our last hope."

Lacus agreed and Siegel left to clear his head, he had to find some sort of solution.

**Zala's Office**

Patrick watched that report with a smile, this was what he wanted, all he needed now was Azeral dead, Patrick switched over to his satellite phone to inform Rau of the events, and to give Kira his new mission, one only someone like him could finish. Patrick waited until Rau picked up.

"It's me," Patrick said.

"Yes sir, they are back," Rau said.

Patrick smiled, "I know, it has already made world news, do you have the nuke secured?"

Rau smiled, "Yes sir."

"Excellent, now listen carefully, edit the tap and send the Zala squad back up to Plants, as for our number one, he will be making a short detail to Washington," Patrick told him.

"You found him sir?" Rau asked.

Patrick smiled, "That's correct, Azeral will fall for all the cameras to see, I have everything set up, you are to bring the sub up at this location, I will have a chopper come to retrieve him, once on they will take him to the neutral nation of Equatorial Union, where I have arranged a ticket to Washington, I have all his necessary equipment for entry in locker ten, with that they will give him no trouble, once in Washington, one of our agents will fill him in on the rest."

"I understand sir, what about the council?" Rau asked.

Patrick smiled again, "Leave that to me, it won't take long, and once I bring him this proof he will have nothing to say, and it will ensure my election, one last thing tell him if he fails not to return."

Rau smiled, "Excellent sir, we will finally be able to end it, I will inform him immediately," Rau said as he put the phone down.

Kira and Athrun watched as he approached him, Rau stopped and looked at Kira.

With that out of the way, Patrick could now focus on the last obstacle and that was Clyne's daughter, he had an idea to use the Orb treaty signing to make his move then, and he knew just how to do it as well.

* * *

**Earth Alliance Capitol**

Inside the main Presidential palace, the leaders were already gathering for the banquet tomorrow, among them was the leader Murata Azeral. Azeral received word what happened and he smiled as he was able to get out in time. Azeral was a guest at this banquet and he was going to speak of the matters at the banquet tomorrow, but his only objective was full out war with the coordinators, he was now going to use his speech to use the incident today to his advantage, he would have full support no matter what.

Sutherland was one of the alliance members that assisted him, Azeral watched as he made the speech to the world and he smiled widely. When William was done he joined him.

"Great work, a little long for my taste, but the point got across," Azeral told him.

"Thank you sir, what shall you do now?" William asked.

Azeral smiled, "Simple, I will give false information at the speech giving us our war, are the nukes in there new spots?"

William smiled, "We can ship them to space at anytime."

"Not just yet, finish with the enhancement drugs first, I want the soldiers ready to counter if necessary," Azeral said.

"I will handle it sir," William said as he left.

Azeral walked away and smiled, everything was going according to his plans as well, he just needed to pass a little information at the speech and it should assure his place as one of the new leaders of the Earth Alliance.

* * *

**Submarine**

Kira and Athrun watched as he approached him, Rau stopped and looked at Kira.

Rau smiled, "The leader is pleased with you two."

Kira and Athrun were honored.

"He sent me new orders so listen up well," Rau said as Kira and Athrun were listening.

"Athrun you are to take your unit back to Plants and give a full report to the council with myself," Rau told him.

Athrun saluted, "Yes sir."

Rau looked at Kira, "As for you we have another mission that came up."

Kira stood straight up.

"We have a location on the blue cosmos leader, you are to take care of him once and for all," Rau said.

"Yes sir," Kira replied.

Rau smiled, "You will take care of him at the Presidential palace when he makes his speech, it has to be done in front of the cameras."

Athrun looked at him funny, "That's a suicide mission sir."

Kira thought differently as he was once in something like this in the past.

"We have no choice Athrun," Rau said as he looked back at Kira.

Kira listened in closely.

"A chopper will be here in a little while, it will take you to Equatorial where you will find all necessary documents to get you into Washington," Rau said.

Kira knew it was neutral, not aligned to anyone.

"You will board a plane and meet one of the agents at the airport, he will fill you in on the rest," Rau told him.

Kira saluted, "I understand sir."

Rau smiled, "One last thing, you will take no equipment, and if you fail I would not suggest returning."

Kira agreed, "I understand sir, I have been looking forward to finding that man, and ending him once and for all."

Rau smiled, "I know you have, now change into your civilian clothes, and get ready the chopper will be here soon."

Kira smiled, "Yes sir," he said as he left to change, Kira had one main reason why he wanted Azeral dead, and he was looking forward to the chance for two long years.

Rau watched him leave and knew the reason he wanted Azeral dead so badly, he and the leader were the most likely the only ones who did.

Kira immediately changed and went to waiting area to prepare to leave, after a few hours the chopper finally arrived, Kira didn't want to see anyone he just wanted to go, the submarine made its way to the surface and Kira opened the hatch and a rope ladder was lowered, Kira took a hold and climbed up, he got in the chopper and gave the signal for them to proceed. The choppers pilot agreed and they were on the way.

Rau watched from the bridge as he knew this would be a success.

* * *

**Equatorial Union**

The chopper arrived on the outskirts of the main city, but Kira could walk that in no time. It was a few miles to the main city, but Kira gave the signal to the Pilot and they landed the chopper and Kira jumped out, while the chopper flew away again. Kira didn't wait for it to leave as he was making his way to the city. He needed to make the flight time which was in a few hours so he did run a little bit. Kira planned it out so that he would arrive in Washington later this day, and he would be at the palace the next evening for the banquet. Kira kept walking until he saw the city, Kira entered the city and ran to the airport, it didn't take him long he smiled as he saw it.

Kira entered the airport and immediately went to the assigned locker ten, it was locked but Kira was able to override the system as it was electronically sealed, he punched in a few codes and the locker was opened, Kira reached in and removed all the paper work, he had a plane ticket, a false passport in which Kira was able to electronically change the picture, and all the necessary paper work.

Kira walked up towards the gate and showed the stuff to the attendant, she looked it over, scanned it and let him on, Kira passed all security inspections. Kira smiled and boarded the plane; he sat in his seat and soon after the plane took off.

* * *

**Carpentaria **

The submarine made its way back and the Zala squad left, they started loading the nuke on the shuttle to space, as it was carefully done, they finished editing the camera of what happened and they were ready to give the report to the council.

They were met with congratulations from the people who were at the base, since Rau leaked information to the public, all knew that it was a warhead that was detonated, and they believed it was done for the safety of the Plants.

Yzak was pleased that Kira got another mission, but Athrun ignored him, Rau made sure all of what they needed was prepared and they started boarding the shuttle. Athrun secured Kira's equipment and would drop it off at his mansion later. All of them boarded the shuttle and it was not long before it was launched into space.

* * *

**Earth Alliance Capitol**

The plane landed in Washington at the scheduled time, it was well into the evening hours, but Kira didn't need time to prepare. Kira knew this was the opportunity he wanted, Kira didn't have any luggage, so he got off and looked around, there were people holding signs, and one man was holding a sign that had a random name, but it had a small symbol in the corner, and Kira recognized that as one the leader always uses.

Kira walked up to the man and the man smiled.

"Nighthawk," Kira said.

The man smiled again, that was the name he needed to hear, "Welcome to Washington, lets go sir, I have everything ready."

Kira smiled and they walked out of the airport.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): I hope you liked this chapter, Kira and Lacus will meet again, it should be within three to five chapters, the next one will be up by Tuesday, See you later.**


	10. Arrival

**(AN): Thank you to all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Ten**

**Arrival**

**Earth Alliance Capitol**

"Nighthawk," Kira said.

The man smiled again, that was the name he needed to hear, "Welcome to Washington, lets go sir, I have everything ready."

Kira smiled and they walked out of the airport. The headed to a car that this agent had standing by; they walked in and started driving out of the airport.

"It is an honor to meet you sir, your skills are legendary," the agent said.

Kira looked at him, "You know of me?"

The agent smiled, "Yes sir, I have been with the leader for years, most of the men no nothing of you, but there are us old timers that do," he said as he smiled a bit.

Kira smiled as well, "Do you have the details?"

The agent smiled, "That is correct sir, I have you set up in a small hotel a little ways from here, tomorrow when it begins you are to present your invitation at the gate, let them scan you and proceed in."

Kira liked it he made it sound very simple. As the agent was about to say something he pointed out the window.

"That's the presidential palace, you will head in from the front gate there," he said as Kira looked out the window.

Kira looked at the palace, it was huge but that would make things easier for him. Kira looked at it until it was no longer in sight, he already knew of several good exit spots if needed.

The agent smiled, "What's your intake on this?"

Kira looked at him, "Shouldn't be a problem, now continue."

The agent smiled, "After you get in, stay towards the back out of sight…this will be the tricky part, I placed a M9 in the upstairs west wing, you will have to get up there and retrieve it, I have no idea about security but I'm sure a man of your reputation will find no trouble."

"I will figure something out, continue," Kira told him as he wanted all the details.

"Once you have the gun, just hid it in the clothes that I placed in your hotel, once you have it head back down to the main room and await the speech, the leader doesn't care where you fire from, just make sure he falls while the cameras are rolling, I left it un-silenced so it should make your escape a little bit easier," the agent said as the noise would send most into a panic.

Kira looked at him, "What is my escape?"

"Get out of the palace and head towards the back, jump over the cliff and into the water down below, I will have a small boat awaiting you, that is all I know, the leader said he would have something for you," the agent replied.

Kira smiled, "Very well."

They said no more as the man pulled up to Kira's hotel, it was small and fairly cheap, but he didn't care, Kira got out of the car, and the man stopped him.

"One last thing here," he said as he handed him a map.

Kira took it and looked at it, it was a map of the palace that portrayed all the locations of possible escape routes, as well as the exact room of where the weapon was stored, and it even gave the location of the boat that he was going to set up.

"Where did you place the gun?" Kira asked as it would save time.

"There is a bed next to a wall, I fastened it to the back, you will have to move it, no one goes in there, so it will still be there," he said.

Kira smiled, "Great work, I will handle it from here."

The agent gave a nod and threw the room key out of the window as Kira caught it, "Don't fail," he said as he drove off.

Kira watched him leave and decided to head straight for his room, he had practically a full day before tomorrow evening, and Kira fettled with the lock and the door was open.

**Hotel Room**

Kira walked in and immediately he found what the man said, on the bed was a tux laid out, with the invitation on top, Kira walked over and examined the invitation, the banquet was to be held at seven, and the speech at nine, so he would have to remain unnoticed, retrieve his weapon, and find a suitable spot to fire all within two hours, that should be a problem. Since it was getting late Kira decided to turn in, he was not going to fail what he waited so long to do.

* * *

**Plants**

The next day approached and Patrick received a summons to the council room today, Patrick smiled as this was his big chance, he wanted to go over a few things with Athrun first as he would be with Rau in the chambers. The events down on earth were by now known to all the people and they believed that Zala was correct, and he was gaining more popularity within the Plants.

**Zala Mansion**

Patrick was preparing for the meeting when Athrun walked in.

"You wanted to see me father," Athrun said.

Patrick looked at him, "Do you remember what to say today?"

"Yes father, I went over the tap several times," Athrun replied.

Patrick smiled, "Good, this will be our chance and after tonight a major threat will be gone."

Athrun knew what he was talking about, "Are you sure you should have sent Kira alone father?"

Patrick glared at him, "He will have no trouble Athrun, let it go and focus on what we have to do today."

"I understand father," Athrun replied.

"Head back to the base and arrive with the Commander, it will not look good for us to arrive at the same time," Patrick said as he was ready to go.

Athrun agreed and started heading back to the base, Patrick left his mansion, and headed for the shuttle bay to take him to Aprilious One. He was very pleased with what he knew would happen.

**Clyne Mansion**

Siegel was preparing to head to the council meeting as well, he knew that any chance for a peaceful solution with the Earth was all but shattered, he knew that the nukes were an issue, but they could have gone about it a different way. Siegel wanted the full report to decide what to do next. He knew his popularity among the people was dropping and he would likely fall to Patrick Zala, but that wasn't going to stop him from trying to end this peacefully.

Lacus as well was concerned about the matters at hand, both she and Siegel knew that there last chance was the Orb visit in a few days, that would be there last chance at spreading a peaceful solution throughout the world.

Siegel was fully prepared and left to the shuttle bay, he boarded the shuttle and it took off for Aprilious One.

**Military Base**

Athrun returned to the base to find Rau preparing to leave for the meeting as well. Rau had a few loyal members load the nuke into the shuttle; he was going to make sure to wheel it out in front of the council. Athrun saw him and approached him.

Rau saw him coming, "I take it your father has left for the meeting."

Athrun saluted, "Yes sir, he told me to travel with you."

"I suspected that, now do you remember your report?" Rau asked.

Athrun nodded his head, "Yes sir, I have everything memorized."

Rau smiled, "Very well, now get on board."

Athrun saluted once more and got on the shuttle, followed by Rau they were running low on time and the shuttle was launched.

* * *

**Aprilious One**

Shuttles of all council members were arriving for this meeting, Patrick was one of the first as he wanted to make it a little early, all other shuttles arrived followed by the Chairman's as the last one, and all were heading to the main building.

Rau and Athrun's shuttle arrived shortly after that, Rau ordered the few men to cover the nuke and prepare to wheel it into the council's chamber when called for. Rau and Athrun boarded a truck that was standing by and the rest of the unit loaded the nuke and jumped in. They left the shuttle bay and headed straight for the main building.

When they arrived the units got out of the truck and placed the nuke on a cart while still covered, they made there way up the ramp as Rau and Athrun followed. They went inside the building and stopped at the closed doors, as Rau told them to remain outside until they were called for, they agreed and Athrun and Rau walked in the council's chamber.

**Council's Chamber**

All council members were arriving into the main chamber, the normal ones entered first while Patrick arrived as second to last, he had no time to fill the others who agreed with him, on what transpired but he knew they would play into it. Patrick received stares from all as he made his way to his seat. After a few minutes the doors opened revealing the chairman, Siegel walked in and looked over at Patrick who had somewhat of a grin on his face. Siegel walked over to his seat and sat down. It was then that the doors opened and Rau and Athrun walked in taking a seat in front of the table, they too had stares by many.

"Shall we begin?" Siegel asked as Patrick waited for it.

"I'm sure by now all of you know what happened down on earth, and I called this meeting to get the direct details, I can tell you that a peaceful solution will be hard to achieve now that this has happened," Siegel said as he looked at Patrick.

Patrick stared at him, "I personally monitored the actions of the unit on the ground, and they did no wrong Chairman, with what was discovered, it is easy to see that the naturals never had any attention of a peaceful solution."

Siegel stared at him, "Your unit was ordered to retrieve evidence not set off a nuclear explosion."

Patrick smiled, "They did what they had to, and yes they do have proof, but action was needed to prevent what would have happened, the unit saw that if they wasted time showing you the proof the plants would face nuclear attack, and that is still a threat, besides the explosion was from the carelessness of the alliance."

All council members started bickering at the moment.

"I'm not saying what they did was completely wrong, but the unit took it too far, they blew up more than half of an alliance base, which will likely cause us a war now," Siegel said.

Patrick glared at him, "It just shows you that the Alliance was in partnership with blue cosmos, I have the tap here from the operation, and it shows the alliance members."

Siegel looked at him, "What about all the nuclear warheads you claimed were at the base, did they find evidence of any?"

Patrick smiled, "I have more than evidence," he said as he looked at Rau.

Rau stood up and walked towards the back and opened the door, the people outside saw this and stared carting the nuke inside the room, the council watched as they didn't know what was going on.

The men stopped the cart right in front of the table and left the room, as all looked confused by this.

Patrick smiled, "With your permission chairman, I would like the members who were actually there to finish the briefing."

Siegel looked at the council and noticed they were eager to here, "I give my permission."

Patrick nodded, "You want proof, there it is," Patrick said as he looked at Rau.

Rau smiled and took the cover off revealing the nuclear warhead, the council immediately went big eyed, and some stood up.

Siegel looked in shock.

Patrick observed them, "Here is your proof, the unit secured this last warhead, as the others were already shipped to Washington."

"They could be planning to send these into space," Councilmen Amalfi said.

"It is clear what the naturals want, and that is full out war," Councilman Elsman added.

"This doesn't mean all want war," councilwoman Canaver said.

Patrick head that, "All naturals are the same, I would like for the commander to give the rest of the report."

Siegel was still in shock, "Proceed."

Rau stepped forward and saluted.

"My team did everything according to regulations, we even made a new discovery I will show you in a minute," Rau said.

All were listening carefully.

"We got into the base and discovered that it was mostly deserted, upon further inspection, we came to the conclusion that they were moving out, we infiltrated deeper and discovered the where a bout's of the nukes, once found this was the only one left, we received information that they moved the others, not wanted to leave this one behind, we took it with us," Rau was saying.

Patrick smiled as he watched Clyne; this was his day of victory.

"Once we secured the nuke we found more devices for making new ones, so we decided it was best to take out the base there, we had no idea that it was linked to the alliance base, the explosion caused both to fall," Rau added in a few details as he said that.

"There could have been other ways to do this," Siegel added.

Rau smiled, "We have tape of the entire operation taken from the infiltration, I would like the man who pulled this off to finish briefing you," Rau said as he looked at Athrun.

Siegel looked at him, "I will allow it," Siegel said as he wanted details.

Athrun walked up and saluted. The tape was loaded in and all watched on the monitor, it was really Kira's camera, but they took out the sound and made sure anything that showed his face would be deleted.

"This is where I infiltrated, I made my way up north where the scans were shown, I made it into a lone door that had different surroundings," Athrun said.

Patrick smiled; Athrun was getting everything right so far.

"Once inside I made my way to the vault where the warhead was placed, as you can see it had earth alliance forces ready to help with the delivery," Athrun said as all were watching the tape, but it left out a lot of action, next it skipped to the reactor.

"I secured the nuke and moved the rest of the team in as we retrieved it, we didn't want to leave a fully operation nuke there for them to retrieve and use against us," Athrun kept going.

"After they had it I needed to find out if they had any more, so I continued, when I ran into the control room for the base, I found out they were intending to mass produce and stage a full out attack, I saw a thermal reaction on the screen and headed to the location, it turned out to be a reactor, and when I was about to leave I discovered a earth alliance member, it drank a new substance and it was very difficult to contain him," Athrun said as he gave the statement they made for him.

Rau added in.

"We analyzed the bottle, and determined it was a new drug that could work quickly to increase a natural's strength and speed to match coordinators," Rau added.

"That is disturbing," Councilwoman Joule said.

"We are attempting to analyze more, but it shouldn't take us to long," Rau said as Athrun went on.

"Once engaging this man, he fired randomly setting off a leak, as you can see most of the tape was damaged, I was able to put him down, but the damage he made somehow triggered the explosion later on, it was the alliances carelessness that set it off," Athrun said as they doctored the tape up pretty well, in some spots where they had to lie they made sure static would not show what really happened, it was like that throughout a lot of the tape, Athrun didn't like this but he had no choice.

"After I got up I rejoined the unit and we made out way back, it was then the base blew up, I can say that the damage done in that room was enough to trigger a meltdown, it didn't help that the guy was acting crazy from the stuff as well," Athrun finished up.

"As you can see the naturals are to blame," Councilmen Elsman said.

Patrick smiled as he watched Clyne, Siegel knew Patrick had just sealed the deal, but something didn't feel right about the situation.

"I can tell it was difficult down there, and you did somewhat the right thing, but our overall goal is to come up with a peaceful solution," Siegel said.

"It is obvious they do not want peace," Councilwoman Joule said.

"We still should not give up hope, we must keep trying," Councilwoman Canaver said.

Siegel stood up, "All of this still needs to be looked into, I thank you for your report," Siegel told Athrun and Rau.

They saluted and sat back down.

"These matters will have to be looked into further, I will leave that up to you," Siegel told Patrick.

Patrick smiled.

"As for now, peace is a long shot, but with the upcoming Orb visit I hope to change that, it is essential we continue for a peaceful solution," Siegel said as Patrick didn't care to listen.

"I thank you again, for coming today," Siegel said as all started to rise, Siegel was the first to leave as he had a lot on his mind.

Patrick smiled and nodded over to Rau before leaving, Rau had to do another task of making sure the public found out about this. Athrun and Rau left to return to the base taking the nuke with them; it was going to be properly destroyed.

Patrick left only to go back to his office, he wanted one more piece of good news today and he was hoping for that tonight.

* * *

**Earth Alliance Capitol**

**Hotel**

Kira got a lot of well dissevered rest, he woke up and only prepared for tonight, he ate a little and was satisfied, he used the rest of the day to just take it easy and focus on his mission, Kira easily memorized the map so he destroyed it, when it came close to the evening hours Kira changed into the outfit that was left for him, he spent a little time making sure everything was right, as he couldn't afford to draw any attention, he was satisfied and grabbed his invitation before heading out the door.

**Palace**

Kira walked until he saw the palace, it was almost seven and he saw guests arriving, they were being scanned at the gates, but he had noting to hid, Kira smiled as he started walking towards the gate, he stood in the short line until it was his turn.

"Invitation," a guard with a semi-automatic said.

Kira smiled and handed him his invitation, the guard looked it over and nodded to another one who walked over to Kira.

"Hold your arms outright and stay still," he said as Kira did that.

The guard ran the scanner and found nothing; he finished and nodded back to the first one.

He handed the invitation back and waved him through.

"Enjoy the evening sir," he said as Kira smiled, _"Don't worry I will," _Kira told himself.

Kira could tell a lot of people were attending as they were all dressed fancy.

Kira walked in and followed the walkway up to the palace, this place was a lot bigger up close, Kira made a mental note of the surroundings as he was walking in, he got the exact count of guards and there positions, but he would observe a little more later. Kira walked up to the main entrance and once again had to go through the same ritual, but they found nothing and waved him in.

Kira smiled and walked right into the main door, he had his mind only on one thing and that was killing this man, as he wanted to for two long years. Kira walked right in and would complete this task no matter what.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): I hope you like this chapter; the next one will be up sometime this week, Bye for now.**


	11. No Mercy

**(AN): Thank you to all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Eleven**

**No Mercy**

**Earth Alliance Capitol**

**Palace Main Room**

Kira walked in and followed the walkway up to the palace, this place was a lot bigger up close, Kira made a mental note of the surroundings as he was walking in, he got the exact count of guards and there positions, but he would observe a little more later. Kira walked up to the main entrance and once again had to go through the same ritual, but they found nothing and waved him in.

Kira smiled and walked right into the main door, he had his mind only on one thing and that was killing this man, as he wanted to for two long years. Kira walked right in and would complete this task no matter what.

Kira walked through the doors only to find that most hallways and doors were guarded, he followed the path that was straight forward that lead him to the main room, it was an enormous ballroom like opening, Kira made sure to take all the surroundings in, he looked around and saw that this room had two stories with two sets of stairs leading up to them, There was a stage towards the center where a professional orchestra was playing, there were tables set up towards the sides of the room, and the gigantic dance floor in the center.

There were two main hallways take lead into other parts of the palace, but they were guarded by armed guards. There was a large bar set up on one side towards the entrance and a food table on the other side. Kira looked around and he saw several spots he could stay and probably be left alone. He saw many of the guests had already arrived and were either sitting at the tables or on the dance floor, all were dressed elegantly, and Kira was pleased that he was being ignored at the moment.

Kira wanted to do a routine check of the room upstairs and down he wanted to know exactly where everything was, he wanted to know guard positions, and to examine the escape routes he memorized on the map. Kira also needed to find a spot where he would make the shot, and most importantly find a way to retrieve the weapon.

Kira looked through the crowd and saw that there were a lot of elderly people most likely leaders of aligned countries or ambassadors, Kira was surprised to see some people his own age as well, most likely sons and daughters of the ambassadors and leaders. Kira wanted to start looking around but he was starting to get noticed by a lot of people near his age, Kira knew that if this kept up he would be approached so he turned around and walked the other direction, Kira was looking around about to head up the stairs when the crowd started applauding, Kira looked around and saw five people walking on the stage, one of which he was not supposed to see for a few more hours his target Azeral.

Kira watched as the five people stopped, two elder gentlemen, his target and to people his own age, one male and the other female. Kira looked at his target sternly, if Azeral was going to make his speech early Kira would without a doubt take him out with his bare hands, but that didn't seem the case. Kira looked at the camera crews and saw that they weren't set up for this yet. Kira stopped near the stairs and listened to the elder gentlemen talk.

Kira recognized the man about to talk as it was William Sutherland one of the newly appointed leaders of the alliance military, but also a heavy blue cosmos supporter. The other three he didn't know but he recognized the other elder man from somewhere.

Sutherland walked up to the microphone, "I apologize for the brief interruption but I wanted to formally announce a few of our important guests," he said as all were looking on especially Kira.

"First our main guest for the night, it is an honor to welcome our soon to be next leader Azeral," William said as Azeral just walked up and stood next to him.

The crowd applauded, except for Kira.

Azeral stepped back and William spoke again, "You will hear more from him later, next it is a pleasure to welcome the vice foreign minister George Allster, with his daughter Flay and her fiancée Sai Argyle," Sutherland said as they bowed forward.

Kira looked at the three with interest he now remembered George Allster, he looked at the other two and saw the man called Sai was a scrawny weakling from what he could tell, he looked over and saw that Allsters daughter was not what you would expect with a person like Argyle, Kira could also tell she looked annoyed and bored.

The crowd applauded and Sutherland spoke again, "It is these two that will bring us the most results from the recent tragedy caused by the coordinators, all will be explained later as Mr. Azeral makes his speech and declaration as the new leader of the Earth Alliance," Sutherland said as the crowd applauded again.

That was news to Kira, he didn't know that he moved up that quickly but it wouldn't matter to him, the new Earth alliance leader would fall before the night was over.

As the crowd finished Kira was about to head up the stairs again, but he was swamped by a group of people wanting to know more about him, they were mostly his own age and wanted to know all about him for some reason, especially the few girls in the group as they got closer to him.

"We have never seen you before, what country do you represent?" One girl asked as she had a huge blush.

"I told you I would speak to him first," Another said as Kira knew this was going to be trouble, he would not involve himself with naturals anymore, not after what happened two years ago.

They started bickering and Kira used the opportunity to slip away as the others were trying to prevent a fight, Kira was easily able to make it up the stairs, and when they stopped bickering they found him not there.

Kira signed in relief, but that wasn't the only person who noticed him, the red head on the stage noticed him as well.

Flay was bored and she was sick of being around this arranged fiancée her father made her go into, so she started looking around and saw the group by the far away stairs, Flay saw who they were talking to and smiled and blushed.

"_Now that looks like a real man, I think I will play with him later," _Flay said as she watched him head up the stairs with a smile, she always did this, she didn't like her fiancée so she would always find someone else to play around with at these gatherings.

**Second Floor of the Main Room**

Kira walked up the stairs to find out what type of security and if he could get to the west wing from here, Kira got up the stairs and found mostly tables with a few food tables along with two more bars. There were several people up here discussing the matters that just occurred, as Kira walked by he heard there discussions about how monstrous coordinators were, but he ignored it. Kira found the main door that would lead into the west wing of the second floor, at the other end there was another that lead into the east wing.

Kira unfortunately saw that they were both heavy guarded, it would take him much to overpower the guards but that would blow his cover, Kira knew he couldn't get in this way, he knew he would have to leave this room, and get to another stairway located in a different place around the palace. Kira remembered a few when he walked in but they would be guarded, but he decided to at least check it out.

Kira was about to leave when he looked over the edge, Kira had to find a spot to fire the weapons as well, from the second floor was less danger to himself, but he limited his escape routes, if he fired from the first floor, he would have to deal with a lot more security but his escape would be easier. Kira looked around over the ledge from the first floor, he saw where Azeral would make his speech and he saw where the cameras were positioned, it would be good to get in the way of a camera and have his face all over. Kira glanced around and found the perfect place to do it, it was near the side of the stage near a window that was stationed about seven feet in the air, Kira knew that the widow lead to the back of the palace which would make his escape a lot easier, reaching the widow wouldn't be a problem, as he could easily use the wall to throw himself upward to reach it, Kira decided to hold off his escape planning and reach his weapon first, he had about an hour and forty five minutes to be situated.

Kira found the spot he would fire from and now he needed his weapon, Kira returned to the stairs and began walking down them, he was reaching the exit when a familiar red head stepped out in front of him.

"I have been watching you all night," Flay said with a seductive smile.

Kira was forced to stop as she was in his way, he looked straight at her.

* * *

**Orb**

**Palace**

Uzumi was doing some last minute business or Orb before he headed up to the Plants. Orb was well aware of what transpired at Panama. Many in Orb agreed with Uzumi's ideals of setting up a peace treaty with both Zaft and the Alliance, while the few others believed that it would be beneficial for them to side with the alliance. Uzumi would never take any one side in this and hoped that his nation would lead the way for other earth nations to head down the road of peace.

Uzumi spent most of the day in meetings with the other Orb councilmember's and he was pleased so far with the outcome. Uzumi was finally able to sit down until his daughter came in the room.

"Father I'm going with you," Cagalli said.

Uzumi looked at her, "This is a crucial meeting Cagalli, I don't think that you will be needed."

Cagalli grew angry what she wanted she was going to make happen, and Uzumi new it.

"Wouldn't it look better if I were there showing support? After all Lacus will be there so people should see the younger generation agreeing with this plan as well," Cagalli told him sternly.

Uzumi smiled, "Very well, you do have a valid point, so I will take you along."

Cagalli smiled, as she thanked her father and left the room, as soon as Cagalli left the room Uzumi went into his desk drawer and pulled out a locked box, he unlocked the box and opened it revealing a photo. Uzumi took the picture out and stared at it, it was a picture of a woman holding two babies.

Uzumi sighed, _"Cagalli will make a perfect replacement for me when I'm gone, I just wish we could have recovered Kira as well," _Uzumi said as he turned the photo over revealing the names. _"I wish I could tell her, but I don't believe I ever will," _Uzumi said as he looked at the other name,_ "I know you are still out there somewhere, and I have a feeling that eventually the past will come back to us all." _Uzumi said as he tried countless times in the past to track down Kira but always failed, Patrick made sure of all of that.

Uzumi placed the photo back in the box and locked it up again, the public knew about the ultimate coordinator, they didn't know that Uzumi knew a lot about it and they didn't know that Cagalli was the twin, and he knew it had to stay that way.

* * *

**Palace**

"I have been watching you all night," Flay said with a seductive smile.

Kira was forced to stop as she was in his way, he looked straight at her, Kira was afraid that something like this would happen, he eyed the woman in front of him, she was without a doubt the one he saw on stage that day, she was giving him a seductive smile and Kira knew it.

"Is that so, if you will excuse me Miss I have to be somewhere," Kira said as he tried walking in away from her but she grabbed his arm.

"I think it can wait…dance with me," Flay said as she moved up a lot closer to Kira.

"Don't you have a fiancee Miss Allster?" Kira asked as he wanted out of there.

Flay frowned, "That little weakling is nothing compared to you, now come on dance with me, and I am really glad you know who I am," Flay said as she started moving even closer."

This was defiantly not what Kira wanted, he would not let what happened two years ago happen again, and Kira could tell that this girl obviously did more than once.

Kira quickly made up an excuse, "I'm sorry Miss Allster, but I don't know how to dance," Kira lied as he turned again to walk away but she held his arm tighter.

"Well then, I think I will have to show you," Flay said as she moved her face closer to his.

Kira was getting annoyed with this girl, she was not leaving him alone, "I don't think it's proper," Kira said as he once again tried to leave.

Flay was starting to get a little annoyed, she was a spoiled brat who got everything she always wanted and she would not let someone say no to her, _"Who does he think he is, I want to play with him and I will, Daddy said I can have anything I want, expect for marrying the little dweeb, but I will have him as my toy for tonight," _Flay told herself as she spoke out again.

"All I ask is for one dance, why won't you give me that!" Flay nearly shouted as the people were starting to look, which was not good for Kira.

Kira wanted so badly to put a bullet in this girl, and she should be grateful he was unarmed at the moment, Kira saw the crowd starting to stare, and he could not have that, so he saw he had plenty of time so he gave in.

"Alright, just one dance," Kira said as Flay smiled widely.

She grabbed his hand and clung to his arm, "See that wasn't so hard, you should have listened to me." Flay said as they were heading on the dance floor.

Flay turned to face him, "By the way I don't even know your name," Flay said as she smiled seductively again.

Kira looked at her, "Are names really that important?"

Flay frowned and Kira knew she would start having a fit again; "I just want to know what to call you, especially for later."

Kira didn't like the sound of that, but he couldn't risk a scene here, "It's Ace," Kira said as he said the first thing that came to his mind, he got title when he was on the shooting range.

Flay smiled, "This will be more fun than I thought, now lets dance," Flay said as she used the opportunity to moved extremely close to Kira, she was all over him and he wanted badly to throw her off, but he played along."

As they were dancing Flay started running her mouth off, "Don't you think this party is lovely, a little boring but still fun, my daddy said it was going to be a special night when we finally have a plan to get rid of the coordinators once and for all, don't you think there stupid, I'm mean its sick to have your genes operated on, don't you like my dress…" she went on and on and on, but what Kira heard in the first part really caught his attention, and he smiled.

This wasn't as bad as he thought, this girl obviously had information about the earth alliance and since he had to stick around her for awhile he decided to make her talk.

"How interesting, what do you think they will do to the coordinators?" Kira asked.

Flay smiled and was happy he spoke back, "Daddy said once they get those big things that make the large lights into space they won't know what hit them, isn't he smart?" Flay said as she was spilling all her guts.

Kira could tell she was a moron, but from what she said he knew she was talking about the nukes.

"Your father does seem intelligent; I wonder how they will get that many into space?" Kira said as he knew how to get information out of her.

Flay smiled again, "Daddy didn't saw anything about that, but I know he will find the perfect way…anyhow tell me more about yourself, do you live around here, what country do you come from, are you single, what do you think about my hair?" she went on again, and Kira noticed she wasn't even making much sense, the dance ended but Flay would stop she wanted more, she had special plans for him and didn't want him going anywhere.

Kira knew she would start again if he left so he stuck around, he looked around trying to spot her father or fiancée so he could get out of this but they were to busy talking with the big shots to notice, and Kira didn't blame them she would not shut up and she is a spoilt brat.

After about forty minutes Kira was down to an hour and he had not waste anymore time. Flay was basically telling him her whole life story and Kira was getting bored, but he kind of understood why she was this way, she was given everything but she was a lonely person, but Kira didn't much care, he waited for the song to get over so he could get away not caring anymore but he had to find a way up those stairs.

The song ended and Kira looked at her but she leaned closer to him placing her face next to his ear, "Why don't we go upstairs?" Flay said as she wanted to play with him now.

Kira couldn't believe what he heard, and there was no way he was touching her but that opened up a window of opportunity, she was a known here and they would let her through without any trouble, and Kira knew he could use this.

Flay saw him deep in thought and decided she would try something else.

Kira broke from his train of thought but when he turned to face her she immediately kissed him, Kira was in shock at first and he grew angry but as he looked at her he had an image of a girl from one of the darkest parts of his past, she had long blonde hair and blue eyes.

Flay was pleased he wasn't pulling away and she broke it slowly staring at him, "I will take that as a yes," Flay said as she started pulling him along.

Kira got back to normal and realized fully what Flay did, and he wanted badly to strangle her but he had to use this as he let her pull him along.

Flay was smiling the whole way as they went up the stairs towards the west wing, it was shear chance and Kira was glad for that, Flay approached the guard and they didn't even check her as she and her father were staying here for the trip here. The guards nodded to her and opened the door telling them to go in; Kira was pleased as they went into the west wing.

**West Wing**

Kira remembered the room he had to go to and needed to find a way to get there, he saw Flay in front of him and she stopped at her room, "Let's go."

Kira stopped and Flay noticed, "Where are we?" Kira asked.

Flay smiled, "My room where else, we are going to have some fun," Flay said as Kira had to do a little acting, he reached out and pulled her to close to him.

Flay was surprised but she liked that.

"Not here let's go elsewhere," Kira said.

Flay looked at him, "We won't be disturbed here."

Kira smiled at her, "This will be more fun, if we don't know," Kira told her as Flay looked into her eyes she was really loving this side and she did not complain.

Kira took her hand and lead her to where he memorized the room to be, Kira looked back and saw she was getting very exciting, but he hated to break it to her that she wasn't going to get what she wanted.

They reached the room and Kira stopped to check it and it wasn't locked he smiled as this was the room.

"Why here?" Flay asked as she wanted action.

"Wait here, I need to check it first," Kira said as Flay smiled she like this.

"Don't take to long I am not a patient person," Flay said as she leaned up against the wall, but she then had an idea and as he walked in she quickly ran back into her room for something.

Kira didn't acknowledge her as he walked in, he saw that the room was just like he imagined in, he had fifty minutes to get into position, Kira walked over and pulled the bed out a little bit and just like the agent said the gun was strapped to the back, Kira smiled as he took the gun out and checked the clip, it was full and Kira popped it back in and placed the gun in the back of his tuxedo, but as he did that the door opened and Kira turned around and what he saw shocked him.

**Room**

Flay finished what she was doing in her room and opened the door and saw no one so she quickly ran back to the room, she didn't want to wait any longer out in the hallway and she thought he was playing some sort of game with her and she liked the idea so she decided to play one of her own, Flay looked around and saw no one there and she did a little task and walked into the room.

As she did she stopped and Kira turned around to find her wearing practically nothing, and that really put him in a bad situation, there was no way he was touching her. Flay rushed back to her room to find something better to wear; she did this at every gathering so she was a pro at changing quickly. Flay couldn't wait in the hallway like that so she barged into the room.

Flay smiled as she was watching him react that way, _"I have a feeling I will enjoy him better than the others in the past," _Flay said as she walked closer to him.

Kira was thinking of a way out of this but he had no time as she kissed him again, and once again the image of the blonde came to his mind, a painful reminder of a tragic past. Kira was losing himself as she was walking him backwards towards the bed, Kira almost gave in but what happened next changed that instantly.

Kira closed his eyes about to give in when he saw another image this time of the target he failed to kill, her long pink hair and her sparkling blue eyes, Kira instantly opened her eyes and shoved Flay off of him with tremendous force. Flay flew back towards the floor stunned and angry, no one as ever refused her.

Flay was about to shout but what she saw in his eyes petrified her, his eyes were completely darker and they were burning holes straight threw her.

"You spoiled little brat, you are not her and will never be her," Kira shouted as Flay was shocked, Kira didn't say anymore as he walked out wondering why Lacus appeared in his mind, he only knew her for a second and he was supposed to kill her. Kira slammed the door shut leaving a very confused Flay, she didn't know what happened, she couldn't even move.

As Kira got out he placed his head on the wall, it was the first image in his mind that worried him, he had not thought of her in a long time. He couldn't think of her, but he had to in order to be able to finish this mission

**Two Years earlier**

Two years earlier was a time when Kira was rising in success with all of his perfect missions, Patrick was pleased and decided to place him on his most difficult by far. Kira was to infiltrate and blue cosmos training facility as a young natural. Kira did what he was told and kept his skills at a minimum as he was accepted into the base; this was the mission that started one of the darkest moments of his life.

Kira's target was the man in charge of the base, and one of Azeral's top men in command. This guy cared only for his position and nothing else. Kira arrived at the base with a lot of other people his age, but he wasn't expecting to ever find her. She was the daughter of his target and she was the same age as him. Kira for some reason could never take his eyes of her. It didn't take long for her to notice him as well. Kira kept his skills low, but he was the best out of all the other trainees, and he still remembers the first time he spoke to her, he was overlooking the night sky when she approached him.

Kira spoke with her that night but found she was very different from her father. She didn't discriminate against coordinators and just wanted all to live in peace. Her heart was pure and she loved life. Kira and she grew close in no time almost to the point where he was forgetting his mission.

They were both sixteen and they experienced everything in just a few weeks with each other. Kira found that all naturals were not that bad. Kira would have done anything for her. The leader of the base found out but at first he was proud to have his best soldier with his daughter, which could make him even more popular, he didn't care much for his family it was all about his position.

After a month after there meeting Kira and her went even further with there relationship and Kira was ignoring status reports and orders from the homeland. Little did Kira know that another of Patrick's agents was done there as well and was observing him. This man reported back to Patrick and he was furious, his ultimate weapon was taken in by a natural and he quickly fixed the situation.

Kira was not at the base one fateful night that the blue cosmos leader received a phone call from his leader Azeral. What he heard made his eyes go big, his main soldier the man his own daughter was dating was a coordinator, Azeral told him to take care of the situation, the man was furious as he confronted his daughter about the situation, she was shocked but she didn't care that he was a coordinator, he told her to help set him up but she refused, the man was furious but Azeral was still on the line he heard that and told the man that traitors had to be dealt with.

The man had no hesitations as his job was more important as he shot her straight in the chest, he didn't even give her another look as he left her there, she couldn't believe it as her own father shot her, and she was left to die. The man returned to the large estate to gather a force but he wouldn't have to wait long.

Kira returned on that road minutes later to find her lying there, he ran up to her and found her still alive, he didn't know what emotions came over him as he watched her, she look up and saw him and the words she said he never forgot. She told him she knew about him but didn't care, she told him to run from her father, and with her dying breath she told him to be happy.

She died in his arms and he lost it, rage hate and anger built up in his system, Kira gently laid her down as he went to his hidden weapons and got all his equipment, the leader inside was gathering his men when a lone figure walked up to the gate, they immediately recognized him but it was to late Kira opened fire killing all of them.

Kira didn't stop there as he mercilessly slaughter all of them, all were in fear of his movements and begged for there lives but he didn't stop he killed them all, leaving only the leader, he locked himself in his office but Kira easily kicked threw the door, he was frozen in fear as Kira used his guns to shot him in his arms and legs, Kira was going to make him die slow, Kira walked up to him and began shooting him mercilessly as one clip ran out he put another in to keep shooting the corpse, Kira didn't stop until he was completely out of ammo. Kira dragged his mutilated body and impaled him on the outside fence; Kira then set the house a blaze and looked one last time at the man impaled on the fence.

Kira finished and buried the daughter where she fell, she wanted him to be happy but he would not be until blue cosmos was gone. Kira's belief of naturals was shattered and he was more determined to make the leaders world reality. If a natural would kill his own daughter someone who never hurt a soul, then they deserved whatever the leader had planned. Kira had never had a darker day, he slaughtered them all without mercy and even though they deserved it, he still couldn't believe he did it. Kira left her words behind for now as he would not be happy until Azeral and blue cosmos were gone. Kira didn't think of this day again until now, no one ever touched him like she did until Flay but Flay was not her and she was defiantly not Lacus. Lacus was starting to have the same if not a stronger effect on him, he didn't now why as he only saw her for a few minutes, but somehow he knew she was his way to true happiness.

Patrick got word of the success of the mission and smiled, he was the one that had his agent's leak the information about Kira to Azeral and the results were as he wanted. Patrick had his weapon back and Kira was perfect on every mission since, except his recent one. Patrick saw a worse situation as Lacus was having an even stronger effect on him, and he had to get rid of her.

**Present main floor**

Kira finished his remembrance and had to finish this, he had about thirty minutes before the speech so he would have to get back to the main floor and wait it out. Kira walked out of the west wing as the guards remembered him and he went down to the floor, all he had to do was wait it out and prepare for the speech.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): I hope you like this chapter; the next one will be up by Friday. Bye for now.**


	12. Redemption

**(AN): I want to thank all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Redemption**

**Earth Alliance Capitol main floor**

Kira finished his remembrance and had to finish this, he had about thirty minutes before the speech so he would have to get back to the main floor and wait it out. Kira walked out of the west wing as the guards remembered him and he went down to the floor, all he had to do was wait it out and prepare for the speech. Kira went to the back of the room and avoided all contact, he was not pleased with what happened but he had to get his mind off of that and back to his target, with a half hour to go Kira acted casual.

**Plants**

Patrick Zala however was in his office tuned in to the earth alliance broadcast, he wanted to watch the events take palace; Rau joined him as they were eager to see the outcome. Patrick knew that the poles for the election were already way on his side, and with Azeral gone it would make his job a lot easier once he got into office, then he could fully proceed with what he had waited for all those years.

Siegel was also tuned into this broadcast as he had an interest in what was going on as well. Siegel knew that he had no way of being re-elected but that would not stop his ideals. With the Orb visit just days away this would be his last chance, so he was eager to hear what this man was going to say. Lacus joined him as she was curious as well, they were waiting for the broadcast to show, and Siegel would know exactly where the alliance stood in the matter of peace.

Down in Orb Uzumi tuned in as well it was in his interest to see what they had planned, He knew they wouldn't call for peace but he wanted hoped to change a few nations with the conference in the Plants in a few days. Uzumi tuned in and he hoped for the best, like with Siegel his daughter also joined him she was interested as well.

* * *

**Palace Main Floor **

Kira kept his cover for the thirty minutes and he knew that the conference was to begin any minute, Kira glanced over at the spot he chose to make his shot and saw it was deserted, Kira had a special plan for Azeral so he got the exact location of all guards in the room, they were going to enter from the stages doors, so he knew there would be one there along with the two by the lower floors wings, and two by the upper floors wings, but he would be finished before they had there chance.

Kira saw all the cameras setting up there were three one on each side of the back and one in the middle, Kira chose the middle for his little project, Kira made his way through the crowd that was preparing to listen and all were gathered on the main floor near the stage. Kira made his way towards the middle camera and saw two people operating the systems all he needed now was the applause from the crowd when they entered and he would make his first move, and he didn't have to wait any longer.

The doors on the stage opened and William Sutherland walked out, the people waited and he stopped by the microphone.

"It is my honor and pleasure to introduce the next leader of the Alliance, Mr. Azeral," William said as a few figures walked out and then Azeral, and like Kira planned the crowd applauded.

Kira saw this as his chance and took it, he moved towards the back of the camera podium and jumped straight on to the back, the crew operating the camera heard the noise and looked back, but it was to late as Kira knocked them both out, he hit them hard both in the head rendering them unconscious as they fell to the ground of the podium, Kira knew that there was no one that noticed they were to focused on the monster that walked in. Kira wasted no time as he made sure that since this was a live feed that when he made his move the camera would keep rolling, Kira wanted the world and space to watch this monster fall.

Azeral walked up to the podium and saw the crowd going crazy for him, he liked the reaction and waited for them to finish there applause.

Kira finished up and got down, as he did he quickly checked and saw that no one noticed so now all he had to do was get into his position, he walked quickly through the crowd and over to his position, Kira glanced at stage and his blood boiled as he watched Azeral smile, Sutherland was smiling and Kira noticed George Allster as well, he had not seen Flay since the incident but that was fine by him, she was likely pouting in her room from being rejected. Kira was able to make it over to his spot on the side without drawing any attention to himself. Kira stopped as he was directly in front of Azeral's left side, and that was what he wanted.

The crowd was slowing down applause as he started to speak.

"As the new leader of the Earth Alliance, it is my duty to see that Earth's safety is assured, the coordinators fully attacked our military base the other day and set off a nuclear explosion…" Azeral was going on.

Kira glanced around and saw everyone paying attention so he put his hand towards his back and onto his gun; he was going to wait for the perfect moment.

"The coordinators have tried nothing more than to take over the Earth, they talk of peace but it is a lie, there for my first act is to declare a full scale wa…" Azeral said as he was cut off by a loud noise, and he looked down to see his blood flowing out.

Kira knew what he was doing and he couldn't let him get those words out, Kira pulled out his gun and fired directly at Azeral striking him in his shoulder, Kira wasn't going to let him die so easily. After the shot the crowd panicked like Kira knew they would and Kira used this opportunity. George and William fell to the ground and covered there heads as he rolled off the stage, Kira used this opportunity to make his way on to the stage, he used his speed to avoid direct contact with the camera and fired another shot at the man by the stage door as he started to react, Kira's bullet killed him instantly, and Kira quickly got behind Azeral as he was only able to catch a glimpse of him. Kira got behind him and took his one arm and wrapped it around his neck, while holding the gun to his spine.

**Plants and Orb**

Up in the Plants Patrick loved every second but was angry Kira didn't do it in one shot.

"What is he doing? He should finish it!" Patrick screamed at the monitor.

Rau smiled, "I'm sure he has a reason sir, don't worry no one saw his face completely."

"He is becoming rather troublesome lately, but as long as the job is done that is all that matters," Patrick said as he returned to watching the TV.

In his mansion Siegel was watching with horror as Lacus was in shock, she saw every second and she got yet another familiar feeling as she watched the figure on the monitor, she could only see part of his hair but she could tell.

Uzumi and Cagalli were doing the same thing down in Orb; they couldn't believe what was going on.

**Palace**

The crowd watched in horror as there leader was shot and taken hostage, when the shot was fired they glanced in the direction of the shot and then hit the deck and some ran around, they didn't have to take a good look at the shooter, the guards were starting to rush forward, and Kira noticed.

"Call the dogs off, or else," Kira told him in a whisper as he tightened the grip around his neck.

Azeral was in a little shock but he agreed, "Stay Back!" he shouted out as Kira loosened his grip so he could speak but afterward he tightened it again. The guards kept their distance.

Kira made sure the cameras couldn't see his face.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Azeral was blabbering out and that made Kira angry as he tightened it again causing Azeral to struggle for breath.

Kira whispered again, "What I want is simple, but first I have a question of my own."

Azeral listened closely, "Alright ask me."

Kira smirked, "This is a very fitting circumstance."

Azeral looked confused, "What are you talking about?"

"How does it feel? Your death at the hands of the ultimate coordinator," Kira told him as Azeral's eyes went huge.

"Impossible you are supposed to be…" Azeral couldn't finish as Kira pulled the trigger causing the bullet to split his spine in two.

Azeral coughed up blood as Kira released him putting the gun to the back of his head.

"To be dead," Kira finished Azeral's sentence for him as he pulled the trigger once again firing the bullet into the back of his head coming out through the front, blood flew everywhere as the crowd screamed again.

Kira watched him fall but not before firing two more shots at the guards that were aiming at him, more guards started entering the room and it was time for Kira to leave.

Kira ran off the stage towards the window he picked out, Kira ran as fast as he could and used the wall to jump upwards and right through the window, people couldn't believe what they saw.

Kira landed outside like he planned and got back up as he ran towards the cliffs in the back with security a ways behind Kira jumped straight off and into the water below, Kira went in the water and came back up he had completed his mission, Kira smiled as he had to swim about a mile out to reach his boat, but he could do that in no time, Kira was pleased he was finally gone, and now he could return, Kira swam as fast as he could towards the boat.

**Plants and Orb**

Patrick enjoyed every second of that as he was smiling widely.

Rau looked at him, "Congratulations sir, the blue cosmos leader is dead."

Patrick smiled, "Perfect, now get him back here as I have a new task for him and the Zala squad."

Rau smiled, "You mean?"

Patrick looked at him, "It is time for Clyne's daughter to be taken care of."

"He won't go along with it sir," Rau said.

Patrick looked at him, "She is a target for the squad, and I now just the one to do it, as for Kira he will take care of the Orb leader."

Rau looked at him, "Not bad sir."

Patrick smiled, "Orb will be a troublesome nation if others follow in example so at the conference, I will make his strike out at the Orb leader and send another for Clyne's daughter."

"Shall we keep that silent sir?" Rau asked.

Patrick look at him, "No, I want his reaction, I have already gotten everything I needed from him, so if he objects I will get rid of him as well."

Rau smiled, "I understand sir."

Patrick smiled as he now had everything he needed, he was going to be elected, and blue cosmos would now fall apart without the there leader, everything he need his main weapon for was completed, so if he objected to this new mission he will have him eliminated.

Siegel couldn't believe what he saw Lacus was in shock as Azeral fell the assassin used his hair to hide his face and then he moved to quickly to be seen at the moment, but she couldn't get over the feeling she knew who that was, she had the same feeling that fateful night and she didn't know what she was feeling.

Uzumi and Cagalli were confused as well, they couldn't see anything either all they knew was that war was more than likely to occur but with this they would have a little more time and the visit to Orb was even more important now.

* * *

**Earth **

**Palace**

As the assassin went out the window William quickly stood up and ordered the other to pursue which they did, he saw Azeral down and new that there plans were ruined. The crowd didn't know what to do they saw the bloody stage and couldn't believe what took place.

"Those coordinators!" William shouted out.

"What do we do now?" George asked.

William looked at him, "I don't know yet."

William looked at the other guards, "What are you standing around for get after him."

"Yes sir," they said as they ran off.

George and William didn't know what to do now.

Unknown to all of them another man was watching the broadcast and he knew it was time to make his appearance as well.

**Ocean**

Kira was pleased that Azeral was finally gone that it only made him swim faster as he was going in the direction he remembered from the map he saw the lights of the boat left for him, Kira reached the boat only to find that agent inside waiting for him.

The agent heard him and smiled, "Well done sir, excellent piece of work." he said as he assisted Kira into getting into the boat.

Kira looked at him, "So you saw?"

The agent smiled, "I saw everything, but you planned that didn't you, it was brilliant, you kept your face hidden well, but once they go back and fool around with the tape they might catch a glimpse of your face."

Kira smiled, "It doesn't matter, Azeral is gone and the leader will be happy."

"That he will be, okay lets go, we have to head east and your ride will be picking you up to take you to Victoria, where you will head back to the Plants," he said as he started leaving in the boat.

Kira knew that with what he succeeded today he is finally able to leave the past and now focus fully on the future; Kira just hoped that the leader would no longer see her as a threat.

The boat kept going until they heard something up in the sky; a chopper was fast descending as this would be Kira's ride.

Kira was already to leave as the rope was being lowered to him.

The agent smiled, "Been a blast working with you, hope to do it again," he said as Kira nodded and took hold of the rope.

The chopper started wheeling him up and Kira got in as the chopper flew off towards Victoria. The agent watched it go and smiled as he drove the boat back to shore, but there was no way he was going near Washington, that place had to be swarming with security now.

**Chopper**

As soon as Kira got up he was greeted by the pilot who was looking at him.

"Heard of your victory sir, well done, I have a new message from the leader," the pilot said as Patrick sent it down already.

Kira walked up to him, "Go ahead."

"He wants you to board the shuttle and head back, he has your next assignment ready for you, and apparently it will be in the Plants," he said as that was all the information he had.

Kira took that to thought, he knew that it had to do something with the Orb visit.

"I understand," Kira said as he sat down and said no more.

The chopper made its way back, and since it was equipped with one of Kira's devices it was able to cross the ocean with no need to recharge, it was morning when they arrived at Victoria and Kira got out and immediately boarded the shuttle as it blasted off into space, no one asked any questions as the world was starting to become aware of what transpired that night.

Kira watched as he was anxiously awaiting to here his next mission, this was how it was sometimes mission after mission, but if it had to do with the Orb visit, Kira knew that Lacus would be there, and if the target was her, he didn't know what he would do.

* * *

**Morning**

**Palace**

The world was well aware by now of what transpired that night, there new leader was killed by what they could tell was a coordinator, they were doing a lot of tests on the palace trying to find out anything, but they weren't able to get anything they wanted, all they really saw was his hair. They questioned everyone at the party and few remembered a young man about that age size and hair but they couldn't tell them anymore. Flay knew what went on but she was still angry she was rejected, and she didn't even realize that the two men were the same person. Sutherland and Allster were so busy trying to find answers that they didn't realize that one of the teams checking around was not one they ordered, it belonged to another that was also watching that night, and he was interested as well.

The leaders of the earth alliance nations returned to there countries to address their people. They told them it was under investigation and to prepare themselves for a possible Zaft strike. However the chaos from what happened was not allowing them to prepare for a military strike as they had to wait for a new alliance leader to give the command, and they had yet to choose one yet.

The man that was watching that night smirked as he saw what was going on and he knew this would be his chance to shine, he hated coordinators as much as Azeral and he wanted to finish them off as well so he decided he would make his appearance soon enough. He called from one of his servants.

"You called sir," he said.

The man smiled, "Get me either George Allster, or William Sutherlands contacts, I will be able to take control once they hear my plan."

"Shall I do it now sir?" he asked.

The man looked at him, "Not yet, I need to see how this Orb treaty goes in Plants first, but just give me the files and contacts of those two."

"As you wish sir," he replied as he left.

The man sat back in his chair and waited for the time he would make his appearance.

In Orb Uzumi was preparing to leave tomorrow for the conference that would take the place the next day, he had a quick council meeting where the majority agreed that he should pursue this treaty while the few said that after what happened they should stop it and join the alliance.

Uzumi knew it was crucial that what they did that day would help with other nations. Cagalli was preparing to leave as well, she was anxious to get up there to help in this matter as well.

Siegel and Lacus knew that things were not looking good, and Lacus was preparing herself to speak on that day of the signing, she hoped that people would choose the correct path and not start a brutal war, but with the events of last night, a war was likely inevitable. Siegel was preparing as well and he had to call another meeting but it was scheduled for tomorrow, Siegel hoped to get answers as whoever was ordering these attacks was obviously a coordinator with a lot of connections.

The Zala squad got the order to appear with a meeting for the leader and they did just that, they were to head to the leader as soon as Kira arrived for the briefing on there new mission.

* * *

**Plants**

The shuttle docked at the plants capitol where Patrick was still at for the moment, Patrick received a message from Siegel that day for request for a couple members of the Zala squad for the meeting with Orb, Patrick read it over and it wasn't going to affect his plans so it was alright with him, if fact it just might make things easier.

Patrick was in his office when the four members of the squad walked in, Patrick looked up and all of them saluted.

"I take it by now all of you know what happened?" Patrick asked.

They knew what happened and it didn't help Yzak one bit knowing Kira was the one that accomplished that mission.

"Yes sir," All of them said.

"This next mission is crucial as it will be the last before I take absolute power," Patrick said as he heard a knock at the door, in which he knew who it was.

**Shuttle Bay**

Kira stepped out of the shuttle only to be greeted by Rau; Kira saw him and approached him.

"Come, the leader waits," Rau said as they walked out to the car waiting and they began the drive to the headquarters.

"The leader is pleased with your accomplishment, but one more task before he takes over power is needed to be done," Rau said.

Kira looked at him, "I was told it has to do with Orb."

Rau looked at him, "The leader will brief you on everything."

"I understand sir," Kira replied as they said no more throughout the trip.

The car arrived at the headquarters and both got out, as Rau was leading them to Patrick's office. They arrived and Rau knocked and opened the door.

**Patrick's office**

Kira and Rau walked in to see the rest of the Zala squad standing there about to receive there new mission, Kira walked forward and saluted.

"Good, now I don't have to repeat myself, your next mission will take place here in the Plants in two days," Patrick said.

All were listening closely; Patrick looked at Kira as he wanted his reaction to this next statement.

"Your first target will be Lacus Clyne," Patrick said as the expression on Kira's face did change.

Kira didn't believe that, his world would come true now that all this was taking place, he didn't need to kill her.

"I don't see what the point of that is sir," Kira said in a somewhat raised voice.

All in the Zala squad stared at him.

Patrick had his answer, "You dare question my motives? She is a threat and I don't need her running her mouth of to the people changing there ideas."

"Your world will come true, killing her is pointless, she may even be of use to us," Kira said as a part of him didn't know what was going on he never spoke to the leader like this.

Patrick stood up, "Your job is to only follow orders, that girl has warped your mind as well!" Patrick shouted.

The others in the room stayed silent, they couldn't believe what was taken place.

"She has done no wrong, her words are pointless, she will not be anymore trouble!" Kira fired back as his voice was rising.

"I have had enough of your insubordination, that girl…" Patrick said as Kira interrupted him.

"It is you that his starting to get twisted, I will not kill her!" Kira shouted as his eyes once again changed and Patrick noticed, Patrick had to calm himself down it wasn't good to make him snap here.

Kira realized that he was getting enraged and it was still confusing him of why, but he cooled down.

Kira looked at Patrick, "I have served you loyally for two years sir, I have done everything to make sure your dream becomes reality, and I have never asked for anything, I am asking now that you leave her be, she will do no harm to your cause," Kira said as he was going to do anything to keep her alive.

Patrick knew right then and there what he had to do, "Very well, that part of the mission will be voided," Patrick said as Kira was glad.

The others couldn't believe what was transpiring.

"With that said, your main target will be Orb's leader Uzumi," Patrick said as he looked at Kira.

"I understand sir, I will personally handle it," Kira said as Patrick smiled and Yzak grew angry.

"I received a memo from Clyne that they moved the talk from here to Clyne's home Plant, and better yet it will be outside, that should give you the space to handle it," Patrick said.

"Yes sir," Kira replied.

"One more thing, you will be taking a regular unit of a few men with you, they will watch and cover for you," Patrick said as Kira was a little confused but the leader must have his reasons, Rau knew what he meant.

"I understand sir," Kira replied.

"What about us sir?" Athrun asked his father.

Patrick looked at him, "The memo also asked that he have an escort for the Orb leader's daughter, which is why I am assigning you and Nicol to watch over her, she will likely be near somewhere but do what you can to keep her away from her father, it will not look good if both fall."

"Speaking of that, won't that cause suspicion if they are taken out here sir?" Athrun asked.

Patrick smiled, "This will be done as a blue cosmos retaliation, I have already set it up to look like our security will be broken into and a few naturals got into Plant to stop this peace signing, to the Plants and Orb it will look like the earth forces wanted revenge for the death of there leader, which will more than fuel our cause for war," Patrick said.

Athrun had his answer; Yzak and Dearka were not given any orders yet.

Patrick looked at Kira, Nicol, and Athrun, "You two have your orders, you will meet the Orb princess tomorrow and keep her safe, do what you can to keep her away from the attacks when they begin in two days."

"Yes sir," Athrun and Nicol replied.

Patrick looked at Kira, "I will leave it to you when to finish off Orb's leader, just make sure it happens that day."

"Yes sir," Kira said.

"You three are dismissed," Patrick said as the three saluted and walked out.

As the door shut Patrick looked at the other two.

"As for you Joule, this is the chance you wanted, you will take over as our lead assassin," Patrick said as Yzak smiled.

"Your target is Clyne's daughter Lacus," Patrick said as he never had any attention of keeping his word to Kira.

Yzak smiled, "What about him sir, if he spots it…"

"That will not matter, she will not be heading straight to the meeting place, she will be making a short appearance to the Orb press before she speaks, it is a ways from Orb's leader so he will not know, and anyway it won't matter, make sure you take care of her there," Patrick said.

Yzak smiled, "It will be my pleasure sir."

Patrick looked at Dearka, "Back him up in any way needed."

Dearka saluted, "Yes sir."

Patrick smiled, "Good now go and do not fail this task."

Both saluted and walked out.

Rau walked over to Patrick, "He got very defensive sir."

Patrick looked at him, "It is a shame but I no longer need him, bring in the other unit."

Rau smiled and made a call, about ten minutes later a man walked in.

"You called sir," he said as he saluted.

"Your team will accompany Nighthawk on this mission, when he accomplishes it eliminate him," Patrick said as Kira was becoming to much of a threat, if he found out Lacus was dead he would without a doubt snap and come here to finish him, so he needed to take care of him first.

"I understand sir," he said as Patrick stopped him.

"You will have to do it carefully, he has a sense for these things, if somehow he figures something is going on and attempts to find Clyne's daughter, take care of him there even if he doesn't finish the target," Patrick said.

The man saluted, "It will be done sir," he said as he walked out of the room.

Rau looked at him, "Such a pity sir."

Patrick smiled, "No matter his use is done, I can handle the rest without him, and with the election in a week I will soon rule all."

Rau smiled, but had a feeling Patrick was going to run into a little road block, but it would be interesting to watch.

The rest of the team boarded shuttles to get back to there respective plants, except for Athrun and Nicol as they would meet the Orb officials when they landed so they went off to that Plant. Yzak was finally pleased; he would have a chance to prove himself. Kira returned to his mansion happy that the leader agreed, but apart of him didn't trust it, however the leader was fair so he believed he would honor his word.

* * *

**Shuttle Bay Clyne's Plant**

As the next day came forward it was only one day before the peace signing, Kira went through all the maps in his head as did the rest of the team and Kira was ready, he wasn't going to leave until the next day so he did some much needed relaxing.

Siegel and Lacus wanted to meet the shuttle as it landed so the Clyne faction and they were waiting at the shuttle bay; Andrew was with them as they were going tight on security. Athrun and Nicol arrived and saluted the chairman as they would be escorting Uzumi's daughter around with her other bodyguard Kisaka.

The Orb shuttle landed and the doors were opened to reveal Mu with the leader of Orb Uzumi. Siegel greeted them but what they saw next surprised them especially Athrun.

Kisaka walked out next with Cagalli; Athrun didn't know what hit him as he looked at her.

Cagalli looked around and saw him as well and she didn't know why but she had a feeling she would enjoy this trip.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): I hope you liked this chapter, Kira and Lacus will meet in exactly two chapters. The next chapter will be up by the weekend, See you later.**


	13. Betrayal

**(AN): Thank you to all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Betrayal**

**Shuttle Bay Clyne's Plant**

The Orb shuttle landed and the doors were opened to reveal Mu with the leader of Orb Uzumi. Siegel greeted them but what they saw next surprised them especially Athrun.

Kisaka walked out next with Cagalli; Athrun didn't know what hit him as he looked at her.

Cagalli looked around and saw him as well and she didn't know why but she had a feeling she would enjoy this trip.

Siegel greeted Uzumi as he walked out of the shuttle.

"I'm glad you were able to make this trip my friend," Siegel said.

Uzumi smiled, "I heard what happened, but this is more important for both of our nations at the moment."

Siegel and Uzumi went on.

Mu was his personal bodyguard and Andrew was Siegel's for the moment.

"Anything on what happened back in Orb?" Mu asked.

Andrew looked at him, "We found nothing, but we had to put it on hold for the recent events, it is crucial that this treaty is signed."

Cagalli met up with Lacus as they reacquainted, but Cagalli couldn't take her eyes off of that person she saw as she got out of the shuttle.

"Lacus, who is that?" Cagalli asked.

Lacus looked back to answer but there fathers interjected.

"It is a pleasure again Lady Cagalli," Siegel said as he approached her and Uzumi did the same to Lacus. Cagalli and Lacus greeted them as Siegel remembered the ones he had sent for.

"I have your escorts all ready, meet two from our best unit," Siegel said as all looked at the two.

Nicol approached first, "I'm Nicol Amalfi, it is a pleasure."

The other followed, "Athrun Zala, it is truly an honor to meet you both."

Cagalli looked at them and then to her father, "What did he mean by escort?"

Uzumi knew this was coming, "I asked him to assign a few to watch over you throughout this stay."

Cagalli frowned, "I already have Kisaka, but now you throw two more at me?" Cagalli demanded to know, but she was still courteous about it.

Lacus and the few that knew her smiled, she never did like this treatment.

"I want to be on the safe side, we will only be here a few days," Uzumi replied.

Cagalli looked at her father and then to the two escorts, _"I suppose it won't be that bad," _

Cagalli said as she looked at the one called Athrun.

Each one had a small mass of security throughout this trip, Siegel had Andrew and a few Clyne fraction members, Uzumi had Mu and a few of Orb's elite guard, Cagalli had both Kisaka, Athrun and Nicol, while Lacus had the majority of the Clyne Faction, Siegel was going to assign Andrew to her, but she insisted that he would be better with him, since she was going to be around Cagalli a lot.

Athrun couldn't figure out this Orb princess, and he thought the time was going to be a little interesting while he was around her.

They finished up there introductions and made there way to a few separate cars they had waiting to take them back to the Clyne Mansion where they would stay throughout the trip.

"Have you gathered what happened at earth a while ago?" Uzumi asked.

Siegel looked at him, "I can tell that someone is planning these attacks well, and I fear it is someone from Plants, Panama was surprising but I saw the footage, and they were without trying to produce more warheads."

"It is troubling, and I fear that even with this signing it will change nothing," Uzumi replied.

Siegel looked at him, "I fear that as well, but it is better than doing nothing."

Uzumi smiled, "I agree," he replied as they continued until they reached the car.

Mu and Andrew were also into another conversation about the security.

"This signing outside will make it difficult," Mu said.

Andrew looked at him, "All passage between the Plants will be closed down, with the exception of a team of military engineers that will do work on the facility, but they are well known, other than that all travel is suspended."

They went on about security.

Cagalli looked at Lacus, "So any luck finding you know who?" Cagalli asked as Lacus knew who she was talking about.

Lacus quickly looked at her, "I never even looked; besides I doubt I will ever get to ask my question."

Cagalli said no more.

All of them continued until they got to there respective cars, Uzumi and Siegel along with Mu and Andrew got in the first car, and Lacus, Cagalli, Kisaka, Athrun, and Nicol got in the second. They got in the cars and they had little conversation while they drove to the Clyne Mansion.

* * *

**Zala Plant**

**Zala Mansion**

Patrick Zala was inside his mansion going over the scenario of the events tomorrow when he got a call from the Clyne Plant.

"What is it?" Patrick asked as he looked up from the documents of the treaty.

"Sir, the Orb shuttle has arrived and is heading to the Clyne Mansion as we speak," he told Patrick.

Patrick smiled, "I see, is everything set for tomorrow when the rest of the team arrives?"

"Yes sir, they suspect they are engineers, I asked for two shuttles like you wanted, and I will personally meet and give instructions to both," the man replied.

Patrick smiled, "Good, make sure the first one knows nothing of the second shuttle, just get them out of the shuttle bay and they will handle the rest."

"I understand sir, I will handle it," he replied again as Patrick hung up the phone.

Tomorrow was a critical day for him, both the Orb leader and Clyne's daughter were going to perish, but at the cost of his main weapon and ultimate coordinator, Patrick knew it was a pity, but Kira would not forgive that girls assassination, and would likely come after him, he had everything he needed from him anyway, a shame but it had to be done, both his wife and son would not take well to Kira's death, but he did not care, all he wanted was his world and it was so close he could feel it. Patrick sent Athrun and Nicol because they were more likely not to be able to accomplish the assassination and Yzak and Dearka would not hesitate especially Yzak as he wanted power.

Rau was going to observe with Patrick that day, as they didn't want any presence known. Athrun and Nicol's main job was to keep the Orb princess out of the area; it wouldn't look good to have too many killings at once. Patrick was confident they would handle that.

**Military Facility**

Yzak and Dearka were wasting no time preparing, they saw from the report that Lacus was not going to be near the two leader's location until it was time for her speech, she was going to be a few miles away talking to media and making small comments to the world press, that was when they had to do it. They looked over the map, and decided that Dearka would cover Yzak from one of the roofs from about a mile away, it was a tall building and he would have clear sight of the surrounding area that was like a small park. Yzak planned on getting as close as possible, he would take out the Clyne Faction guards with his weapon and then personally finish Lacus.

They were arriving after Kira so that gave them little time to prepare, there equipment was already being stored in locations that they chose and all they had to do was get it. Zala had a lot of units that were loyal to him on that Plant and they were responsible for city security so they could easily set up equipment and even help in there escape. Yzak studied every inch trying to get a feel for the land so he wouldn't have any problems, There was a small building to that overlooked the park and that was wear his equipment was stored, he smiled as he would make his entrance there. Dearka's was stored on the roof a ways away as he wanted it and he would be set to cover Yzak from any trouble by the Clyne Faction guards.

The unit that was to accompany Kira would go with him on the first shuttle, they were told to keep an eye on him and once Orbs leader was dead they were to make him join him, as he would be picked as the assassin, they were even given id and a few numbers and other things that would make him out to be a mercenary, working for a blue cosmos sub-leader, Patrick planned this out well, they were to take care of him and plant that stuff on him, then reveal they were a city unit that caught the assassin. They would go on the shuttle as part of military engineers project so they could be fully armed, they were aware and prepared to what they had to do and all that was left was to wait for tomorrow.

**Kira's Mansion**

Kira was in his mansion just about doing the same thing as Yzak was doing, he was going over the map of the area, Siegel and Uzumi would make the signing in a wide open area of the city square. Kira was pleased to know that Lacus was going to be a few miles away for the beginning so he could take care of this without the risk of her getting hurt. Kira didn't know why the leader assigned that squad to him, the excuse was for them to take care of any of the personal guards that were in the way, Kira knew that two he ran into from the fateful hotel night would be there, but that was nothing he couldn't handle. Kira didn't know why but he had a bad feeling about something so he decided to be extra alert.

Kira was going over his equipment he would take and it would be his usual, with all those guards he needed a lot of fire power, he also placed a few custom made devices into his bag as he knew they would come into use. He would arrive like an ordinary engineer carrying his two main bags, but as he got to the location he would strap up. Kira saw that he would be near a small ally that led to a main road and then to the city square, Kira needed elevation so he decided to take a detour and found a perfect spot on the map where he could get good range and accuracy. Kira finished with his planning and turned in early, this was going to be a tough assignment but nothing he couldn't handle.

**Clyne Mansion**

After the arrival at the mansion all had an dinner that Siegel planned and the two leaders went over what they were going to do tomorrow, it was essential that they get this signed with no problems. Lacus and Cagalli decided to turn in early, but Lacus first went over her speech she would be making, she had to handle the press matters and she would take a few questions, then she would head to make her speech right before the signing. Cagalli on the other hand decided she would be a little mischievous; she was tired of always being around guards so she had a plan to sneak out and walk around the city.

Andrew, Mu, and Kisaka were busy going over the maps and the positions the security would be, they wanted to make sure everything would go alright, this was crucial that they stay alert at all times, especially after what had happened down on earth.

Nicol and Athrun were doing a different matter, as per the leader's orders they were staying by the Orb princess, they had to make sure that she stayed out of trouble and no where near Uzumi and Siegel, they however didn't know about Yzak and Dearka's mission. They were patrolling the grounds, with Nicol on the inside and Athrun on the outside, Athrun was making rounds around the grounds when he found himself thinking about the Orb princess, he didn't know why but she interested him greatly, Athrun was walking towards the outer wall when he heard someone moving around behind him. Athrun was well trained, but he could swear that the movement was going away from him.

Athrun waited for a second and then quietly started to pursue, he leaned against a tree and saw the figure looking for something near the wall, Athrun couldn't see the persons face but he wasted no time as he rushed the figure.

The figure heard something moving behind them and as they turned around they found themselves on there back.

Athrun threw the figure to the ground and took his gun out of his jacket and pointed it at the persons head. There head was covered by a cloth, and Athrun wasted no time as he removed it.

"Who are you?" Athrun said as he removed the cloak and did he ever get a shock, as it was the Orb princess.

"Who do I look like moron," She said as she looked at the person, and she had to admit she was glad it was him.

Athrun regained his senses, "I apologize princess, but what are you doing out here?"

Cagalli frowned, "Don't call me a princess, and I am leaving I am sick of guards always around me, I just want a little freedom."

Athrun smiled, and chuckled, "Isn't that interesting."

Cagalli grew angry, "What are you laughing about, do you have any idea what's its like, I am tired of it."

Athrun looked at her, as he stood up and helped her up as well, "No I don't, but I cannot allow you to leave, it would be my head."

Cagalli frowned and Athrun had to admit she could be cute when she wanted to be.

"I just want an hour," Cagalli said.

Athrun smiled again, "Like I said it won't happen, but I have a better idea, how about I show you around tomorrow, the meeting won't really be that exciting," Athrun said as he had two reasons for saying this, one was he wanted to know more about her and the second was it would keep her away from the area Kira would strike so he could both accomplish his mission and talk with her more.

Cagalli blushed faintly, as she tried to hide it, but she wanted the same thing as him, "I will accept your offer, but we get to do what I want, is that clear?"

Athrun liked her personality, "Very well Cagalli, now please head back inside before you get both of us in trouble."

Cagalli smiled and agreed, normally she would use this opportunity to get away, but she was pleased he called her by her name so she did as told.

Athrun returned to his patrol a little bit happier.

* * *

**Zala Plant**

**With Kira**

As the next day came all participants for this were starting to gather, the unit accompanying Kira was already at the Shuttle bay, they were eagerly awaiting the arrival of Kira so they could get this done, Patrick spoke to the leader of this squad one last time and told him to be extremely cautious, if Kira were to suspect something wrong, they would be dead before having any time to react, he agreed since they were an elite unit so that was settled.

Kira woke up that morning and had his focus solely on the new mission he was given, but he had a feeling about something else, it was bothering him but he let go of it for now. Kira finished his final preparations as he grabbed his equipment and headed straight to the shuttle bay, when he arrived the people knew him and they showed him straight to the shuttle, Kira walked in and saw the unit in there not looking at him, Kira sat down and waited for the shuttle to launch, Kira was not getting a good vibe from these people, and with his countless mission completed he learned to trust that instinct, so was glad he prepared something else in his equipment and walked over to the squad leader.

"Tell me again Lieutenant, what is your purpose for this mission?" Kira asked.

The man looked at him, "That is simple sir, we will handle all security forces while you can focus solely on the target," he replied.

Kira smiled, as he patted him on his shoulder, "I appreciate it, it would be nice not to worry about it for once," Kira said as he got up and walked away, but not before leaving something behind.

Kira reached in his equipment bag and placed something in his ear, but he didn't turn it on quite yet.

They didn't have to wait long as the shuttle was launched into space. The man that was supposed to greet him never got the chance to, but he was still waiting for Yzak and Dearka to arrive.

**With Yzak and Dearka**

Yzak and Dearka were not wasting any time as they were preparing to leave as well, they were ready early but they had to wait for Kira to take off first, they waited at the base until the scheduled time and then left for the shuttle bay, they were only dressed like ordinary civilians as there equipment was already in the Plants. They arrived at the shuttle bay and saw that the first shuttle was already gone; he smiled as a man was there to greet them.

"Your shuttle is ready," he said as Yzak looked at him.

"Did he leave already?" Yzak asked referring to Kira.

"That's right, about twenty minutes ago, it should be cleared when you arrive," he replied.

Yzak didn't reply as him and Dearka boarded the shuttle that was now ready to launch, the shuttle launched and they were on there way.

* * *

**Clyne Plant**

The day of the important meeting had arrived, the people of this plant were well aware of what was going on but security was tight so they wouldn't be anywhere near them. They had an early breakfast and then had to leave to set up. Siegel and Uzumi left early to head to the main building in the city square so they could prepare there speeches, and then sign the treaty. Mu and Andrew went with them as they observed the security around the Plants, most of the security was being provided by local military squads, that they didn't know belonged to Zala.

Lacus and Cagalli talked with each other and Lacus was pleased to here what happened to her that last night, she was happy that her friend found one she liked and she wished her luck as she had to get to the small park area, she would be there most of the day with the media. Lacus was ready to leave and she wished her friend luck as she left with the majority of the Clyne Faction guard.

Cagalli was supposed to spend most of the time with her, but they both agreed she should go and get to know Athrun more. Athrun was pleased when he saw her that day as she seemed excited. This was really going to help Athrun's mission but he wanted to know more about her as well. Cagalli was pleased as they left and Athrun did as he promised and began showing her the city.

As the three cars left each observed the city as the security was tight, Siegel and Uzumi saw a number of citizens that were not really pleased with him, Siegel's polls have dropped drastically, they didn't think he cared enough for there safety as much as trying to push for a useless peace, they were starting to follow Patrick's words of stopping them by force, and that was what he wanted, Patrick released a lot of findings to the public and the people believed they had no choice but to use force to fully stop them. Siegel would not quit as this treaty was all for the larger picture, he knew he would not be reelected but he hoped that this would at least start a peaceful solution. They arrived at there destination and saw that the cameras were all set up and awaiting for them, they went inside the building to await for the time to make the speech.

Mu and Andrew used this time to look around the area; they had Clyne and Orb Special Forces guarding the main square with the regular Plant squads around the streets. Mu and Andrew took there place by the podium where the two leaders would stand and that is where they would stay.

Lacus and her guards saw what was going on as well, it was hard for Lacus to see people so torn between what they should believe in, and she hoped that with her speech she would be able to set things straight, she would not lie and would tell things how they are, she just hoped that the people would listen and not push so much for all out war. Lacus arrived at the small park area and got out as the Cameras flashed at her face as all the press were awaiting her, she put on a smile and got out while a few of her former fans were awaiting her she greeted all of them and walked up to the small podium next to the microphone and looked at all the press from all over.

"Thank you for coming shall we begin?" She asked as all reporters wanted the first question.

The Clyne faction guards were doing there job, but they would be easy prey for Yzak and Dearka, especially how they were bunching up.

Cagalli looked out the window as Athrun told them to head towards the main town, Cagalli wanted some time off so would give that to her, Kisaka unfortunately had to come but she told him to stay out of the way, the car stopped at the town and all got out.

Nicol took the front of them while Kisaka took the back, Athrun and Cagalli walked around as Athrun was showing her around, Cagalli had to admit she was enjoying her time with him.

**With Kira**

The shuttle landed on Clyne's Plant and all disembarked from it, Kira saw that they already had the car standing by as Kira saw them about to close down the shuttle bay, but they were putting on an act, the shuttle bay wouldn't close until Yzak and Dearka arrived. Kira and the other unit got out and they had two cars standing by, there were only six members of the other unit so they only needed two cars. These Cars would take them into the city and drop them off near the city square, where they would have to go in on foot. Since many of Patrick's units would be around here, they wouldn't have any problems. They got out of the shuttle and into the cars.

The cars left immediately as they needed to clear for another shuttle, as the cars left Kira was seated with the squad leader and two other members, the other four were in the other car. Kira was still getting a bad feeling so he didn't say anything from them; he had other ways of getting his answers.

The cars went through the city and as they pulled down a single street the units recognized the car and let them go with no trouble. The car stopped near an ally and all got out quickly as the car drove away.

The unit looked to Kira as he was technically in command for the time being and Kira first wanted to head to the small building that he saw on the map, as he neared it he had to be cautious of the Clyne and Orb units that were the in place here. Kira waited behind one building with the other unit behind him and when he saw it safe enough he made a rush for the door, but it was locked, all businesses were closed down for today as people weren't allowed near the square so they wouldn't get any business, Kira reached in his bag and pulled out his custom device and picked the lock, it only took a few seconds and he wasn't spotted so he went inside and the other unit followed them. After the last person was in Kira shut the door.

"What now sir?" the leader asked.

Kira looked at him, "Place your men around the windows and roof top, and then wait for my signal."

"Yes sir," they said as the leader did just that.

Kira took this opportunity to change into his equipment he grabbed his bag and switched into his assault clothes and placed all of his usual equipment he always uses in the exact spot. He had everything he had when he did that mission to take out Lacus, but he had a few more devices in which he would put to use later. Kira finished and tied the bandana around his head as he streaked a few black lines across his face, this way if spotted they wouldn't get a direct view of him, Kira clamped the clip in his UMP and went to the roof.

The leader was on the roof and saluted him, "Prepared sir?" he asked.

Kira looked at him, "Just wait for my signal and then drop the Clyne and Orb forces near here; I will take care of the rest."

The leader smiled, "As you wish sir," he said as he gave the order and all were prepared to fire.

Kira waited and waited until he saw the doors open to that small building and out walked Siegel and his target, the press people flashed cameras and the video people went live.

"Take out the cameras as well," Kira told him.

The leader nodded and gave that order.

Kira watched as they walked up to the microphones and began, and as soon as Kira saw the right moment he gave the order.

**With Yzak and Dearka**

The shuttle landed exactly twenty minutes after Kira and the other unit left. The shuttle doors opened and out came Yzak and Dearka. Another car pulled up after the other two left and was awaiting them. Yzak and Dearka saw them fully shut down the shuttle bay now that they were here. Yzak and Dearka got in the car and it drove away, they knew exactly what they had to do.

The car drove out and about a mile away from the small park area the car stopped and let Dearka out, Dearka smiled and got out quickly as he went inside the office building, it was operational and Dearka boarded the elevator to the top floor, once he got there he quickly jumped on the stairs and went out the roof doors.

After Dearka got out the car continued along the path to where Yzak would disembark, most of the units out here were from Zala's unit so they didn't worry. The car arrived near the small park area and Yzak quickly jumped out while the car then drove away, Yzak saw where the Clyne faction members were and he didn't waste any time heading to his assigned spot, his spot was a small abandon apartment complex, Yzak went in through the back and went through the building towards the front as he saw the stairs leading to the fire escape he saw his equipment and smiled widely.

Dearka went on the roof and saw his equipment stored on the side, he quickly got in on, it was practically the same as his mission except the colors were white and blue, Dearka got in on and placed all his equipment in place and grabbed his sniper rifle walking towards the ledge, he found the spot he wanted and lied down placing his rifle on the ledge for support, he looked through the scope and saw all the Clyne Faction members around the area, and he saw the target speaking, he moved over towards the complex and saw the fire escape doors opening so he had to get ready and he moved it back towards the Clyne faction members.

Yzak smiled when he saw his equipment, but was even happier when he saw the full black color, only Kira wore the black color and this meant Yzak would finally take over his position he got his equipment on which was practically the same and Clamped the box in his SAW. Having a high powered weapon out here meant it would scare off any civilians and would drop the Clyne faction members in no time. Yzak placed the ski mask over his face as he had to keep hidden here. Yzak was finished and smiled as he was ready to begin. He was fully prepared and walked right out the fire escape doors and smiled as he aimed his weapon.

* * *

**City Square**

Kira watched as they walked up to the microphones and began, and as soon as Kira saw the right moment he gave the order. Kira took a quick look at the security once again and saw where he was going to make his entry. Kira watched as Siegel and Uzumi were about to start speaking, he also knew it would not be long before Lacus joined them so he wanted to do it now.

Kira looked at the leader, "Prepare your team, take out the cameras and all guards nearing my entry point, I will handle the rest," Kira told them sternly as he made his way back inside the building.

The leader and one other man heard his order.

"What should we do sir?" he asked.

The leader looked at him, "I don't think he suspects anything at the moment, proceed with his orders, take out the cameras first then aim for the guards at the entry point, after that have the men hold fire, once he finishes the job we will take him out."

The other man nodded his head, "As you wish sir," he said as he used a private com signal to signal the other four positioned in this building, they heard the orders and waited for Kira to make his move.

Kira made his way down to the building and out one of the side doors, he removed the safety on his rifle as he was preparing to charge in, but Kira also smiled as he took out his hidden ear piece and turned it on, Kira put it back in his ear as he smiled, when Kira boarded the shuttle he planted a bug on the leader as he tapped him on the shoulder, after Kira removed his hand he skillfully slipped it into a pocket on the assault vest. Kira didn't hear the leader's orders but he was tuned in now, anything the squad leader said now he would hear. Kira didn't trust these men, which is why he did it.

Kira heard nothing and began to approach the front, there was a guard by this road but Siegel and Uzumi started speaking so he was listening closely, Kira wanted to rid as many as possible silently, so he crept up on this guy, he wouldn't be able to do this for long but everyone would be important.

Kira moved along the wall and when he did that he grabbed the man around the throat and violently struck the back of his head, the man was knocked out cold as Kira dragged him back, but unfortunately he was spotted.

"Enemy attack!" One shouted that was near and Kira glanced up at the roof and the leader knew that was the signal.

"All units open fire," The leader said as Kira was able to hear him.

**Podium and Building**

The shout was heard and many started echoing it, Siegel and Uzumi were speaking but stopped immediately when they heard some commotion, Mu and Andrew knew those words well and got on the stage.

The media people didn't know what was happing until the unit started opening fire.

The squad leader's words were heard over the com to the other members of the unit and they did as told, they opened fire aiming at the cameras.

Gunfire was heard and the next thing they knew there camera were blowing up, all hit the ground while the guards drew there weapons, but they only had hand guns.

Siegel and Uzumi were thrown to the ground by there bodyguards as Mu and Andrew were looking around.

"What is going on here?" Siegel asked as all were trying to duck from the gun fire.

Andrew looked at him, "I don't know sir, but it appears to be another assassination."

Kira wasted no time as he opened fire on the guards as he rushed out of the ally and fired his weapon skillfully, he was able to strike over five before they even had time to aim there weapons, Kira used his speed and got to a tree that was near the road that lead to the city square. Kira had his back up to the wall, but some of the guards that had there weapons drawn, saw him and opened fire hitting the tree.

Kira looked up at the roof once again and gave a second signal with his hand; the leader saw it and gave the command.

"All forces clear a path," he said as he was keeping a close eye on Kira.

Kira heard through his ear piece and the unit opened fire again, striking the guards in the opening, Kira fired as well to keep there attention off of the building, as he started moving to anything he could get behind. He fired and the unit fired and they were dropping the guards like flies as they were too confused at what to shoot at, each time they aimed at the building Kira fired and back and forth.

Kira got to another tree when a group of guards bunched up, Kira fired a few shots, and then snatched one of his lethal grenades off of his vest, and Kira popped the pin out and tossed it right towards the bunch.

The guards saw him do something and fired in the direction, but when they saw the grenade roll to there feet, they panicked, but it was to late the grenade detonated and took all of them with it. Kira used the opportunity and moved across the street and to a large metal trash bin that was near the edge of the square. Kira was out of his first clip and ejected it while clamping another in. Kira was about to make another move as when he poked his head around it was almost blown off; by Mu and Andrew they were able to spot the figure moving.

With Siegel and Uzumi on the ground, Mu and Andrew got them behind the podium as the gunfire was erupting in what seemed like everywhere.

Mu and Andrew saw the guards aim one way, but they were shot from another, they had there weapons drawn, but couldn't leave there leaders alone.

"What is this, how many are there?" Mu asked.

Andrew looked at him, "I don't know this is crazy, we have to get a better angle."

"What about them?" Mu asked.

"From what I can tell if they were behind us, we would have been shot by now, let's get to a different angle to get the situation," Andrew said.

Mu and Andrew turned to there leaders but they saw the figure moving from tree to tree, and Andrew swore he saw a flashback, Mu caught a glimpse as well.

"It can't be, we have to get closer," Andrew said as the leaders agreed and Mu and Andrew crawled to the edge of the podium, they looked in front and saw nothing but dead guards, they tried looking at the building but they were rocked by the explosion from Kira's grenade, they were far enough away that they were able to recover quickly but they saw the figure that ran behind that metal container.

"I know that is him," Andrew said.

"I guess his target is the nation leaders," Mu said.

Andrew looked around, "He must be out of ammo, we can use this, as soon as he tries to open fire, shoot at that position until I get near that container, I will go around and surprise him from behind."

Mu agreed and pointed his gun at the containers direction, hoping that he would come out from that side and he did, Mu opened fire and didn't stop, and Andrew ran to the container, he was in the front and went to the other side, as Mu fired until he ran out and needed another clip.

**Kira and Squad leader**

Kira was almost nailed in the head, but he noticed that the man wasn't stopping, Kira then noticed that his backup stopped firing as well, but the guards have mostly dwindled to nothing and the rest were taking cover with the leaders, Kira knew they would call for help, but the squads were loyal to the leader, and they would take there time arriving, but they couldn't take to long.

Kira noticed that the man stopped firing, and he was about to make a move when he heard something he thought he would never hear in his earpiece and it made him almost go into shock.

"The units are mostly done to nothing sir, should we continue firing?" the man on the roof asked.

The leader looked at him, "No hold fire, have them recharged so he can take Nighthawk out."

Kira's eyes went big.

"I understand sir, from what I heard the other unit will be in position soon," he said.

"As per the leaders orders Clyne's daughter will be eliminated, and since Nighthawk is a threat now, the leader personally gave me the order, so do not screw this up," The leader said.

Kira's shock was overtaken by confusion, anger and most importantly rage, he couldn't believe what he heard, Kira was trying to convince himself that they were lying, the leader gave his word that Lacus would come to no harm, and to top it off he wanted him gone as well, after all he did for him. Kira was no longer concentrating on the mission as he was listening closely.

"As soon as he finishes off the target have our unit rush him, we will get the glory and the assassin will be dead, a shame he was our best but he allowed himself to be taken in by that girls words, a fitting end for the both of them, so lets get ready," the leader said as he stood up to head down but the other man noticed something.

"Sir down there," he said as he pointed down.

The squad leader stopped and looked down.

Kira was taken in every word and more and more did his hate boil, the leader betrayed him, but the leader went back on his word to not harm Lacus, and that is unforgivable.

Kira closed his eyes, _"After all I have done for you Zala, I wanted you to have your world, but now I am a threat…you turn on me when I have given my life to your cause, I would have taken a bullet for you…now I am no longer any use…the ultimate coordinator I am…and your right Zala I will become your worse nightmare, I will show you never to cross the ultimate coordinator…I will save her, and I will hunt you down Patrick Zala," _Kira said as his rage has taken over, he opened his eyes and let loose his weapon he walked right out in the front as Mu and the rest in the building were confused.

"What is he doing sir?" the man on the roof asked.

The leader looked at him, "I don't know.

Kira looked straight at them and removed the ear piece from his ear, and pointed to his inside pocket.

The man was confused but the leader knew what that thing was, it was small but he knew of those devices especially since it came from the ear. The squad leader's eyes went big as he hastily looked in his pocket and found the bug.

"What…what is that sir?" the man asked.

The leaders eyes went bigger as he knew Kira heard everything, "It's a…" he tried to say but Kira removed his Socom and shot the man straight in the head, the other man was surprised but he soon followed as Kira fired at him. Kira holstered it and hastily fired at the windows he knew the other four would be in and he wasted the whole clip on them as they had little time to react.

Mu didn't know what was going on he saw the whole thing but Mu didn't fire as Kira wasn't shooting at him, Andrew got right to the back and as soon as Kira's clip ran out, he got behind him and aimed the gun at him.

"Drop your weapon!" Andrew shouted.

Kira was in no mood.

"Drop it now!" Andrew said.

The rest left were rising to there feet as they thought the situation was under control.

"This is your last warning, drop it!" Andrew said.

Kira laughed, "Today is not the day to be pushing me," Kira said as Andrew was confused, but Kira used his speed, and flipped right over Andrew landing behind him, Andrew and the rest were stunned, Kira easily pulled his arm behind his back and broke it.

"Stay out of my way, I am in no mood," Kira said as he reached for one of his smoke and gas grenades he threw the gas grenade towards the small crowd and they couldn't take it, Kira struck Andrew hard and knocked him out, as he released the smoke grenade that would cover his escape.

Kira used this and quickly ran towards the direction he knew Lacus was speaking, it was a few miles, but being the ultimate coordinator and being in the shape he was it wouldn't take him to long, Kira replaced his UMP Clip with another one as this was the last he carried, he was still full on spare handgun clips but this was his last rifle clip. Kira clamped it in and continued running, he used a few short cuts he remembered through the map and hopped he would make it in time.

Kira's mind wandered to what just happened, the man that was the closest thing he had to a father ordered his assassination, he went back on his word and a small part of Kira was still trying to deny it, but he knew the leader was capable, he tried to block out the thoughts as he focused on what he had to do and that was Lacus. Kira ran and ran hoping he would make it in time.

* * *

**Small Park area**

Yzak was finished and smiled as he was ready to begin. Yzak had to wait for a specific time to get out as he had to wait for Uzumi's assassination, Yzak and Dearka watched as Lacus was answering questions and it was nearing the end when she would have to leave, and this was Yzak's signal. He was fully prepared and walked right out the fire escape doors and smiled as he aimed his weapon.

Athrun and Cagalli along with the rest of the bodyguards were making there way towards this area, Athrun kept her distracted but he didn't know about Lacus and they were headed that way.

Unlike here the public was closer but Yzak's weapon would change that, Yzak was out and Dearka in the distance saw as he had already picked out his first target. Yzak was going to take out most of the guards first and then the girl, so he smiled as he saw them all nice and lined up for him, and he wasted no time as he opened fire.

Lacus was finishing up her speech she was thanking them when Yzak opened fire, Yzak shot his SAW and the fire power was dropping the guards like flies, Lacus quickly looked over as horror was overtaking the people and media as they were running and hitting the ground.

Lacus froze until on of the Clyne Faction guards pushed her to the ground, Lacus was scared as this was the second time she was being targeted. The guard got her behind the podium but could do no more as the SAW's fire power was too much to move around yet.

Up in the tower Dearka saw that and he would be his first target, Dearka saw the man in his scope and opened fire, striking him in the chest.

Lacus watched in horror as he was dead instantly. She saw all the guards falling as most didn't even have a chance to go for there weapon. Lacus couldn't move but she was looking for something to do, but the gun fire got closer to her and she was unable to do anything.

Yzak smiled after he opened fire, he targeted guards that were about to draw there weapons, he wouldn't let a shot get off, and the few he couldn't get Dearka at the top of that building got, as he had a perfect sight of the place and his rifle and skill were top level.

Yzak smirked as he started walking closer, but this time a few opened fire on him he missed, Yzak took cover from behind a car as he fired again causing them to stop, but Yzak's first box ran out and he had to switch to the second one, the guards fired mercilessly at him, but Dearka was picking them off, Yzak bought some more time when he used one of his grenades to clear the center where a few guards were hiding, that blast took out the camera's and part of the podium, Lacus was on the ground as she couldn't do anything, and now she was without cover. Yzak was aware of this but he still had a few nuances to take care of as his second box was in, he smiled as he rose up and fired again killing those men.

Dearka was pleased as they wiped them out, the guards around the city were loyal to Zala so when they called for backup they didn't come, the civilians all ran away and now Yzak was left with his target, he smirked as he approached her.

Lacus was on the ground sitting against the busted podium when she saw the figure approach she didn't know what to do, she stood up but Yzak fired around her causing her to stop. Yzak starting toying with her as she shot all around her, she was stuck standing there, she couldn't do anything, she felt a fear and closed her eyes as Yzak stopped about thirty yards from her and aimed his weapon.

Dearka was enjoying the show, but something caught the corner of his eye in the scope and it was fast.

Yzak smirked and aimed straight at her and then dropped it as he wanted to use his handgun, Yzak aimed it at her and pulled the trigger, but then noticed something as he did.

Lacus waited for the end but it never came as she felt herself be tackled off the podium as she fell to the ground, when she hit the ground she felt as if she was in someone's arms and they were rolling. As the figure got her out of the way in time, he hit the ground and rolled to a few trees that were near by, they covered them front and back as they were thick.

Yzak and Dearka were confused and then furious.

When they came to a stop Lacus opened her eyes only to have her heart beat quicken. She looked up and saw the lavender eyes she had been hoping and longing to see again.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): I hope you liked this long chapter; the next chapter will be up by Tuesday. Bye for now.**


	14. Reunion

**(AN): I want to thank all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Reunion**

**Small Park area**

Lacus waited for the end but it never came as she felt herself be tackled off the podium as she fell to the ground, when she hit the ground she felt as if she was in someone's arms and they were rolling. As the figure got her out of the way in time, he hit the ground and rolled to a few trees that were near by, they covered them front and back as they were thick.

Yzak and Dearka were confused and then furious.

When they came to a stop Lacus opened her eyes only to have her heart beat quicken. She looked up and saw the lavender eyes she had been hoping and longing to see again.

Kira moved as quickly as possible to the area, he was able to avoid all of Patrick's security teams, he arrived from one of the side allies and she the carnage that was left behind. Kira looked desperately around for Lacus as he saw her standing near the podium, he watched as a masked figure was approaching her, he couldn't see the face but he recognized the weapon, Kira then knew it was official the leader had betrayed him, as the figure stopped Kira used his speed and knocked Lacus straight of the stage, Yzak fired the shot but it had missed both figures and he was just as confused as Dearka was as he was watching everything through the scope.

Kira hit the ground making sure he would not harm her and then rolled to the spot where he would have the most cover for the moment, he knew where one was Dearka would not be far behind and he had the advantage, as they stopped in the spot Kira looked down at her as his heart was also beating, but when she opened her eyes he didn't see fear, he knew she saw his face before, but there was no fear, if anything it was relief.

They started at each other for a second and Lacus knew who it was, she remembered him well, her heart was going crazy and she couldn't understand this feeling, she was speechless until he spoke.

"Are you alright? Are you shot?" Kira asked as he stared into her eyes.

Lacus stared at him, and she detected the concern in his voice, "I…I think I'm fine," she replied as she saw him look relieved.

Kira smiled, "Please stay down," Kira told her softly.

Lacus didn't know why but she started to blush, she loved seeing his smile and she had many things to ask but it would have to wait.

Yzak got over his shock pretty quickly as he replayed the moment in his head, and it registered to Yzak, he remembered the color and the man and he smiled widely.

Yzak moved into a better position, and it was finally time to have his revenge.

"Isn't this interesting, hot shot is betraying the leader, I guess that is why I have taken over your job!" Yzak shouted out.

Kira and Lacus were now in a sitting position as Kira took hold of his rifle in a defensive stance, Lacus was listening to everything she heard that he somehow betrayed who they were working for.

Kira knew Yzak's weapon could tare this tree apart so he had to find a better location, but he remembered that Dearka had to be in some elevated location.

"Not talking to me, well it doesn't matter," Yzak said as he opened fire.

The shots were concise and they were hitting every location around them and the tree.

Kira and Lacus heard the shots and Kira used instinct and covered her in his arms, Lacus felt him put his arms around her and she felt a peace she had never felt before, Kira regained his senses, and was a little shocked he did this, but he would not let her die.

Kira felt her relax in his arms, but there cover was being torn apart, Kira released her with one arm and took hold of his rifle and blindly stuck it out from the tree and opened fire, he moved it with his hand firing in every single direction where Yzak could have been.

Yzak saw the fire and had to stop as he took cover behind a car, Dearka knew well of the tree and had his sights set on it.

Kira knew Yzak stopped firing, and he didn't stop but he looked at Lacus.

"If you want to live, come with me," Kira told her as he was almost out of his last rifle clip.

Lacus looked up at him as he still had an arm around her, Lacus somehow knew she could trust him; Lacus looked into his eyes, and nodded yes.

Kira was glad she agreed, "Thank you, now we have to leave this area, we will make our way to the car towards the right, stay by my side and keep your head down," Kira told her.

Lacus nodded her head, "Alright," she said as Kira stood up.

Lacus stood up and he placed his one arm around her again, with about ten shots left Kira gave the signal.

"Let's go," Kira said as they made there break towards the one car by the opposite way where Yzak was.

Lacus did as Kira told her but he still kept her out of sight from Yzak, Kira didn't stop firing as they ran and Yzak couldn't make a shot, but Dearka had perfect sight. Kira was covering Lacus but Dearka could see Kira perfectly, Dearka timed out his movements and when they were near the car he fired.

Kira didn't know where Dearka was, but that soon changed after he fired, Kira's rifle ran out and he let it drop to his side, Kira didn't hear Dearka's shot, but being the ultimate coordinator he heard it as it was approaching. Kira then put both arms around Lacus as he threw them both forward, and the shot connected with the car. Dearka frowned as that was the first target he ever missed, he looked for another shot but they were out of sight.

Kira had to throw Lacus and himself down hard, Kira moved himself up and he looked down at her as she was not letting him go, she holding him to tight, and it made him feel different.

"I'm sorry, I had to do it," Kira said as he placed a comforting hand on her face.

Lacus felt the same thing she felt that night, the warmth and gentleness of his touch, and she didn't want him to release it, Lacus looked up at him and gave him her smile, "Thank you for this," she said as Kira could fainted, she didn't seem to care that he was sent to kill her before.

Kira wanted to speak again, but Yzak wouldn't allow it, as soon as Kira stopped firing he got a little bit closer and opened fire again, this time it was tearing the car apart.

Kira once again covered her protectively as both of there heads went down, Kira then heard Yzak speak.

"You know how long I have waited for this, you always being better than me, the humiliation I suffered from you," Yzak said as he removed his mask, "This scar you gave me, now the mighty warrior has fallen all for the sake of a girl!" Yzak shouted at him as he fired again.

Lacus heard every word, he was giving up everything he was for her sake, she looked up at Kira and saw that the man's words didn't effect his eyes at all; it was as if he had no regrets. Lacus didn't know why but he they were to die here she would be glad to have died with him.

Kira of course was not going to have that, he removed one arm from Lacus and placed it on his second lethal grenade, he popped the pin out and threw it towards Yzak, Yzak was to happy to see that as he ran to an opening and dived behind a tree, the grenade exploded but since Kira threw it practically blind it did no harm.

Kira looked down at Lacus, "Let's go," he said as she wasted no time and moved again.

Kira made sure she was out of sight as they made there way towards the ally, but Yzak recovered again, and once again opened fire causing them to hold there pursuit behind another car. After Dearka fired the last shot, Kira was able to scan the area and he knew where he would be, just by looking, and his guess was right, Kira made sure that Dearka would have no shots. Kira was right as they were covered by a small building in Dearka's sight and he was getting flustered.

Yzak was running low on his second box, and started moving closer again; Kira knew they were finished if he didn't do something so he was going to do something risky.

Kira looked at Lacus, "Listen, I'm going to try something if it fails it will at least by you some more time, if I go down take that ally to…" Kira was about to say but Lacus cut him off.

"No, we will both escape," Lacus said sternly as she didn't know why it came out like that.

Kira was shocked as he looked at her, he loved the look she gave and he smiled, "Than I guess I will have to make this work," Kira said as he removed his Socom, Kira let go of Lacus as he crept around to the side of the car, he had only one chance at this, Kira readied himself as he jumped sideways out from the car.

Yzak was looking in the other direction, but as he saw that he aimed his weapon again and fired.

Kira was sideways, but he aimed his weapon and fired, but as he did Kira had to change the angle as Yzak fired at the same time, Kira's shot's connected with Yzak's SAW and forced him to drop it, Kira was aiming for his head, but Yzak moved faster than he thought, Yzak got one shot off and it gazed Kira's shoulder, Kira hit the ground in a bad position.

Yzak was extremely upset that his SAW was no damaged, but he pulled out his USP and aimed, but as he did Kira was aiming as well as he was making his way back to the car and both fired as the shots just barley missed each other.

Yzak went for cover again as Kira made his way back to Lacus. Kira crawled around and saw Lacus with a very fearful look on her face; she looked horrified at what Kira just done.

Lacus watched everything and it scared her to death as that was a close call; she was relieved as Kira made his way back to her.

"We have to move now, once were out of here it should be easier," Kira told her softly.

Lacus looked at him, and agreed.

Yzak was waiting for Kira to show himself again, but this time he had a little surprise, Yzak had his hand on his grenade.

Kira and Lacus stood up halfway and were about to make there move, Kira had one hand on her and the other on his weapon; they had to do this now.

Kira looked at her, "Now," Kira said as Lacus nodded and they made there break for the ally, Kira fired several shots towards Yzak's direction as Yzak moved the other way not firing his handgun, he wanted to wait for the right moment.

Kira and Lacus made it to the ally and they were running towards the end of it when Yzak appeared.

Kira looked back and was surprised he wasn't firing when he saw what was in his hand; Kira knew this was a short ally and they would have no room for escape.

Yzak smiled as he popped the pin out and threw it, Kira aimed his weapon and fired as it struck Yzak straight in the shoulder, the grenade was well in the air, as Kira and Lacus tried there best to get to the end.

Kira knew they weren't going to make it as he saw that one of the buildings had a semi open doorway, Kira saw the grenade land a few feet away as he took her in both of his arms and they made a dive for that door way, the grenade however then exploded.

Yzak fell to the ground as the bullet hit him and he looked on, as one member of the security forces approached him.

"Sir I have orders from the leader, he wants you two out of this area at once," the man said.

Yzak looked at him, "I have to see him dead."

"The leader wants you out now sir, we will handle the rest," the man said.

Yzak didn't like it but he went with the man as he didn't want to risk losing his new position.

* * *

**Half a mile from the small park**

Athrun was doing his best to keep Cagalli away and he was glad they ran into that road block. Patrick's guards assisted them and were not letting them through at all.

"Why can't we go any further? I have to see this singing," Cagalli said as Athrun looked at her.

They were standing here for awhile now, and Athrun knew that it had to be because Kira started. Athrun felt guilty about knowing her father was about to get killed, but he had to follow this through, and he was finding it more difficult to.

They were waiting here and then when Kira started making his escape they could hear echoes of gunfire and explosions.

"What is going on up there?" Kisaka asked.

Athrun looked confused that was not the spot Uzumi was in, it was the spot that Lacus was speaking to the press, and then it hit him, _"No, you didn't do it father," _Athrun said to himself as he knew if Patrick broke his word to Kira it would not be good.

The guard looked at all of them, "I have orders not to let anyone pass."

"What about us?" Nicol said as he showed them id.

"Not even the Zala squad can proceed, until I get orders no one passes," the guard said.

Cagalli grew angry, "It sounds like a war up there, my father is there."

"I have my orders Miss, no one passes," the guard said.

Cagalli grew angrier and walked forward only to have the weapon pointed at her.

"No one passes," the guard said as Athrun stepped in front of her.

"That is unnecessary, I will handle it," Athrun told him.

The guard back down, as Cagalli looked at him.

"This is not the area your father is in, I'm sure its something else," Athrun said.

"Lacus is in that area though, she is my friend," Cagalli said.

Athrun looked at her, "This is all the authority I have, we will have to wait it out."

Cagalli knew he spoke the truth and agreed.

Athrun really wanted to know what was going on up there, and it worried him.

* * *

**Zala Plant**

Patrick and Rau arrived early that day just to watch what they could of the event, Patrick was anxious for results, he wanted three people dead today, and one being his main weapon for the past two years. Rau came in and joined him as they sat down and watched the broadcast, they saw Lacus on one station and the main conference on another, Patrick knew that Kira would arrive first so they were tuned in to the station with Siegel and Uzumi, as they began there speech Patrick glared and then as he saw there faces go upward and the cameras suddenly go down they smiled.

"It appears it is happing sir," Rau said.

Patrick smiled, "I have people on the ground that will give us the rest of the report, lets see what is going on over with that girl."

Rau smiled as Patrick switched stations but had his phone on ready for the news of both Uzumi and Kira.

They turned on the station with Lacus and then waited for the call.

After about fifteen minutes the call came, it rang and Patrick hit the speaker.

"Zala here," Patrick said.

"Sir, our unit has just arrived on scene," the man said as the unit loyal to Patrick finally arrived at the scene, the fallen Clyne members called for back up, but they waited as long as possible and they had there report.

"I take it that it's complete," Patrick said.

The man hesitated, "Actually sir, I am starring at the Orb leader as we speak and he has not even a scratch on him."

Patrick looked at the phone, "What are you saying, what about him is he gone!" Patrick shouted.

"The unit with him sir, was totally wiped out by him, from what we are gathering he was the one that shot them down, and then disappeared in the direction of that girls media report," he replied.

Patrick grew very angry, "This is ridiculous, alert the men to stop him, I want a full report now!" Patrick shouted as he turned the phone off.

Rau looked at him, "Sir it appears it is happening."

Patrick looked over at the screen as he saw Lacus look in a direction, and they heard loud gun fire, which was Yzak's signature, he needed the noise to scare away the civilians that were there, they saw and heard that as the camera went dead.

Patrick sat down and smiled, "Well at least she will be handled."

"What will you do about him sir?" Rau asked.

Patrick looked at him, "I'm sure he will be in shock when he sees her gone, and Joule will handle it from there, all we can do is waiting for the report."

Rau didn't replay and about the time Kira and Yzak had there final showdown the phone rang again, as Patrick answered it.

"I want good news," he said.

"Sir we are on scene, and the girl seemed to escape," he said.

Patrick grew very angry, "Not this again, how did that fool miss?"

"It appears that he intercepted her sir, from what I can tell Joule had them cornered in the ally, he is wounded and we are waiting for the smoke to clear to confirm the bodies," The man said.

Patrick knew that was enough, "I want my report, in the meantime, get Joule and Elsman out of the area, I'm sure you can handle the rest, when you got there bodies I want to hear from you."

"Yes sir," the man said as Patrick hung up.

"You are having doubts sir?" Rau asked.

"I will not be at ease until I see his body with my own eyes," Patrick said as he sat back down.

* * *

**Second Team**

A few minutes after Kira had left the main square the unit loyal to Patrick had arrived, Mu was trying to wake Andrew up, and all were confused at the moment of what just happened, the smoke had cleared and they didn't know where he ran to.

Siegel approached Uzumi and both of them approached Mu.

"Will he be alright?" Siegel asked.

Mu looked at him, "Nothing serious, but I think the situation here is worse."

Uzumi looked at Siegel as they looked around at all the fallen members.

"This was well planned out, who could have done this?" Uzumi asked.

It was then that Andrew finally woke up, and he looked around and saw the three looking at him.

"That guy can surly hit," Andrew said.

Mu looked at him, "Was it him?"

"It had to be, that skill and precision, that was just a mere kid, but he was to highly trained," Andrew said.

"What I don't get is why he stopped?" Siegel said as they witnessed Kira's behavior.

"I saw the guys in that building, they were without a doubt on the same side, but something had to change, and this guy obviously didn't like it," Andrew said.

It was then a few of Zala's members approached them.

"Are you alright sir?" he asked in a convincing manner.

Siegel looked at him, "We survived, but a lot didn't, I want this area blocked off and I want that assassin tracked down, he is in this Plant somewhere."

"We will handle it sir," he said as Siegel and Uzumi blurted something out.

"What about my daughter?" they said in unison, and the squad leaders now played there part.

"We will inform another unit nearby to get over there sir, I doubt that guy was aiming for them anyway," he said.

Siegel and Uzumi were concerned, but they had to leave it up to the professionals.

Mu and Andrew knew it wasn't going to be that simple if that was the same guy.

It was then that one member gave the report to Patrick.

**Small Park**

A little while later the other unit assigned to arrive once Yzak was supposed to be finished had arrived, they walked in and saw all of the fallen bodies, but no Lacus, they looked around when they saw Yzak get shot and throw the grenade, they watched as he fell and the grenade exploded. They rushed up to Yzak and gave him the news. Yzak wanted badly to see Kira's body, but the grenade he used was a big one and smoke was blocking too badly and Patrick wanted him out.

Yzak didn't want to compromise his newly appointed position so he agreed, Yzak walked over to the unit as the area was a complete mess, bullet holes and bodies from his weapon was all of what you saw, Yzak grabbed his busted SAW and looked at the building Dearka would be at.

Dearka didn't know what was happening but when he saw Yzak he knew that he must have succeeded, Yzak gave a wave and Dearka saw that in his scope as they got in a car that was waiting and he took a different route to pick up Dearka and then head over to the military base, they would not be allowed to leave the Plant for awhile, as they had to remain low for awhile and that base was the perfect place to stay hidden in the open. They stopped by and grabbed Dearka, who used the stairs not to be spotted and out the side where he jumped in the car and took off.

The squad was getting around the area, and the smoke cleared as they were finally heading down the ally to confirm the two dead.

* * *

**Plant**

Kira and Lacus saw that grenade coming and Kira did his best to shield her as the grenade exploded they were a little ways through the door that Kira busted through as the grenade went off, they were almost clear but they were still hit by the outer range of the blast. Kira had her shielded and he turned them so he was facing most of the blast and it worked, the blast knocked him back and he let her go as she was halfway through the door and the blast threw him out and back towards the other side of the ally. The blast did knock Lacus out a bit, but Kira was only dazed, his body was made for things like this, but he was still human, he could bleed, and he could die.

The blast sent a lot of smoke as Kira was regaining his senses, Kira tried to move but the pain was really overtaken his body, Kira looked down and saw that the entire left side of his assault vest was shredded, and he was torn up badly by shrapnel of the grenade, it went straight into his side and a little bit in his left arm, when he saw the grenade he turned his body and shielded Lacus mostly with his arm and that side, and it worked.

Kira looked around for her and saw her in the doorway on the ground and not moving, Kira saw that the smoke was still heavy and Yzak wouldn't be able to see him yet, Kira ignored the pain as he got up and stumbled towards her, he sank to his knees as he feared the worse.

He looked down and the only wound he could see was that on her lower left leg, near her ankle, he gently rolled her over and as he heard her stir a little his heart felt relief, as he check her out and the only wound he saw was that on her leg, he fell sideways a little as the pain was really overtaking him, as he sank down on his back again but he couldn't stay like this to long.

Lacus felt herself being examined and she opened her eyes only to see Kira fall to his back, she looked horrified as she quickly tried to move but her leg was killing her, she looked down and saw that it was hit with small shrapnel, she looked over at Kira and he didn't look good at all, the tears formed in her eyes as she remembered what he did, he took that blast for her, fear and agony were overtaken her heart as she didn't even know him well, not even his name, but her heart didn't care as it was hurting deeply, she was able to ignore the pain as she crawled over to Kira who had shut his eyes for as second, she saw that his side was in bad shape and she took off her long whit coat, she was wearing her black kimono **(The one in Destiny) **and she tried to place it on his wounds as she saw him open his eyes and relief struck in her heart.

Kira looked up and saw the sadness in her eyes, and he didn't like seeing her this way, Kira smiled up at her and was about to say something as she smiled back, "You scared me half to death," she said in a whisper.

"I'm glad you're alright," Kira said as the pain affected him again, and Lacus looked very concerned, but the smoke was starting to clear and Kira could hear someone approaching.

Kira quickly had a plan, "Please get down and act dead," Kira asked her as he could never demand her to do anything.

Lacus was confused at first but she did it. With the smoke clearing Kira laid back down but not before removing his Socom and one of his M9s, he made it look like he was gone and he shut his eyes slightly as three men approached.

"I think I found them sir," one said as all three went over to the location.

The leader of the unit smiled, "This will make the leader happy, get me the communicator so I…" he didn't have a chance to say as one man on his right fell and he felt something strike his chest, he looked down and saw the gun shot, he looked back up to see Kira looking straight at him as he quickly countered the man on his left and he fell as well. The leader was shocked as he dropped face first down on the ground.

Kira holstered both weapons and walked over to Lacus.

"It's alright now," he said as she opened her eyes to see him holding out his hand to her.

Lacus looked and without hesitation took his hand as he gracefully helped her on her feet, and she blushed as she looked into his eyes.

Kira was about to speak when he heard movement, both Kira and Lacus looked around the ally and saw this unit wasn't alone.

"It's not safe here we have to go," Kira said as he winced in pain again as Lacus wrapped her one arm around him with concern.

"Let's go," Kira said as they went through the door, but Lacus was having trouble walking as her leg was really starting to hurt now that she was walking, and she stumbled but was caught by Kira.

What happened next shocked her as Kira lifted her up ignoring his own pain as he tended to her.

Lacus blushed like crazy, "I will be fine, I can walk in a minute, you shouldn't push yourself."

Kira smiled at her, _"My bodies different," _Kira told himself but he looked at her, "It's alright, we don't have much time," Kira said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her head on his chest, she didn't know why but she did it anyway.

Kira was surprised but it made him feel at peace, they walked to the other side of this building and they were glad it was empty. They arrived at the end of this long building and Kira's pain was getting worse and Lacus knew it.

"We should stop," Lacus said.

Kira looked at her, "It won't work we have to go."

Lacus gave him her angry look, "They won't find us that quickly we can give it a minute," she said as she was not taken no for an answer.

Kira smiled, "Very well, but only a minute," Kira said as he placed her down in a seat by the door as he placed a hand on his side.

* * *

**Building**

Kira was glad they locked the door to this factory building where they came in, no one but those three saw them, and he hoped that they would just keep going straight to search for them ignoring the building and they seemed to be doing just that.

Kira placed a hand on his side as the pain was getting to him.

Lacus looked at him with concern, "Mr…" she was going to say but realized she didn't know his name yet.

Kira was able to see his wound more fully and it was a little more serious then he thought, they needed to get off this Plant, and he had just the way to do it so they weren't caught.

Kira looked at her, "It's Kira…just call me Kira, I don't have a last name."

Lacus was a little confused, "Kira what should we do now, you really need to be looked at."

"There is no time, we have to get to the shuttle bay and off this Plant," Kira told her.

Lacus was going to respond but she remembered something, "My father, what about my father did…" Lacus said but Kira cut her off.

"Your father will be fine…he wasn't the target, the leader will not benefit from just killing him…besides you and the Orb leader were the targets," Kira told her as he started looking at her leg.

Lacus didn't stop him, but she was shocked at what she heard, "Then is Lord Uzumi dead?" she asked as she knew him for since she was young, and she knew Cagalli wouldn't take the news well.

Kira looked up at her with regret, "He is alive…I didn't finish it."

Lacus should have been horrified at everything about him but she wasn't, she couldn't believe the honesty, and she knew she had to ask the question she had been wondering since the Hotel in Orb, but she didn't want to ask it just yet.

Kira looked at her leg and saw that it wasn't too serious, he would be able to fix it later, Kira took of his long bandana and wrapped it around her leg, and Lacus couldn't help but blush.

"This will hold for awhile, I will look at it fully when we are out of here," Kira told her.

Lacus smiled, "May I ask you a personal question?"

Kira looked at her and knew she would eventually, and he nodded.

Lacus was glad, "Who is it that you work for and why did you betray him?"

Kira didn't have any regrets about talking, Lacus wasn't interrogating him, he got the feeling that she was trying to understand him better.

"I worked for Patrick Zala for the past two years, but I have known him my whole life, why I turned on him, is because he turned on me, he didn't keep his word about not harming yo…" Kira caught himself before he could finish and went silent.

Lacus knew he did, but she thought he told her it was because of her, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to push you," Lacus said as she didn't want to ask her main question just yet.

Kira smiled, "We should go, they will be able to track us back to here, once we get to the port I have a plan, that is if you want to come with me," Kira told her softly.

Lacus did want to go, it crossed her mind that they should ask her father for help, but from what happened she was afraid Zala would do something to him, she didn't want him to worry, but it was for the best that she vanished at the moment, and she knew her best chance of survival was with him, but more than that she wanted to go with him.

"I will go with you, I trust you," Lacus told him as Kira was shocked by her words, but Kira would worry about it later.

"Let's go then," Kira said as he helped her to her feet, but her pain wasn't that bad anymore and she could walk.

"Once we get to the port it might get a little messy," Kira told her as she just nodded.

Kira upholstered his Socom and went to the door, he opened it and found nothing there, Kira walked out as Lacus placed a comforting hand on his shoulder as she followed him out.

Kira knew all of the locations the units would be in and from here they were closer to the port, but it was still a ways, Kira's own wounds were not getting any better, but he couldn't show that now. Kira and Lacus made there way through alleys and side roads taking the long way to the shuttle bay, when they arrived at the entrance Kira knew Zala would be well aware of his actions at the moment, and it was guarded by about five.

Kira and Lacus took cover behind the last building leading to the shuttle bay, and Kira had his ways of getting into the port. Lacus was watching carefully as he pulled one of his strange looking grenades out of what was left of his vest, most of the left side was shattered and it tore his shirt, but what concerned her was the blood that didn't seem to stop, when Kira applied pressure it would stop for a little while, but then start up again, and she knew he needed help.

Kira popped the pin out and launched his none lethal grenade towards the guards, the guards heard something fall at there feet, but when they looked around the stun grenade went off, Kira took that as his chance as they were disoriented,

"Stay here," Kira said as he didn't wait for a response and he still had quite a lot of speed left as he rushed over to them.

Lacus was amazed at his speed.

Kira saw them trying to get organized and he hastily knocked each one out with the back of his gun, Kira wanted to finish them but after he took care of the guards in the ally he didn't want Lacus to see him kill like that when it wasn't necessary. The guards were all on the ground and Kira motioned for her to join him and she rushed over to his side.

* * *

**Shuttle Bay**

Lacus rushed over to him as he stumbled again but he felt her wrap her arms around him to steady him. Kira loved that feeling but they had to move, Kira got back up and they went inside, Kira had a plan and he needed two shuttles, all shuttles were grounded this day and there was no need to worry about that, Kira had to set up the controls though to make it look like only one shuttle left, which meant he had to change the count in the records, he also had to worry about the security since it was under military protection this day. Kira and Lacus went in and Kira smiled as the guards weren't really paying attention.

Kira had two non lethal grenades left and he would be forced to use another here as a group of soldiers were standing around talking, Kira leaned over the side and pulled out his gas grenade, he unpinned it and through it over as the grenade exploded in the air, but it caught them but not before one fired in the air. Kira cursed and knew it would get messy now.

"Stay behind me," Kira told her as Lacus nodded.

Kira saw the guards rush over from different areas and he opened fire, he had no choice as they were coming fast, a few got some shots off, but Kira was still able to hit all of them, Kira was out and reached for another clip as he found it was his last for this gun, that shrapnel made the others pretty much useless as Kira believed that was why there was a lot of damage to his body.

Kira clamped the clip in and grabbed Lacus' hand as they headed over to the control room, Lacus did as Kira asked and she stayed behind him, Kira saw a few more guards enter but he was able to drop each with one shot.

Kira and Lacus continued until they reached the control room, Kira was able to pick the lock with his device and he went inside only to find more personal, they drew there weapons and Kira hastily moved back out and making sure Lacus was out of the way first, as they opened fire towards the opening, Kira spun her around and held her to his body in his arms, and Lacus blushed massively as she rested her head on his chest, Kira knew they would rush out if this kept on and he grabbed his last non lethal grenade, it was a smoke grenade, and he tossed it in, as it went off he heard coughing and he let go of Lacus and moved in.

Kira once again, took all of them out with blows to the head, as he held his breathe, when he was done he came back out and then waited a few seconds for the room to clear of smoke and then they both went inside the control room.

Kira went to work immediately as he got straight into the computer, his typing and knowledge were astonishing to Lacus as he ran into no problems, glancing out the window every now and then looking for guards, but Kira was sure they got all of them. Kira got into the system and changed the count of shuttles and then he masked the launch of the second shuttle that they would take and Kira let the other one go free.

Kira set the first shuttle to earth, this would be there decoy.

Kira set the other that they would take to the Zala Plant, Lacus saw this.

"Won't they find us?" Lacus asked.

Kira smiled, "The best way to hide is out in the open, besides they won't know, I changed the infantry of shuttles to this Plant and the other Plant so they will all be accounted for, Zala will check out this shuttle but they will have to do it on earth, which will buy us a few days, we will take refuge in my place until then, it would takes Zala's whole technical team weeks to surpass my security there, so it will buy us a few days to come up with something."

Lacus was amazed he knew so much it was almost like he wasn't human, but she could tell by his emotions he showed her that he felt a lot more than people would initially think.

Kira finished up and he automatically launched the first shuttle, Kira did some work on the cameras that they would not see a thing, Kira smiled as he prepared the other shuttle and when he was finished it was time to go.

"Alright it's done," Kira said as they started making there way towards the shuttle.

Kira and Lacus boarded the second shuttle Kira had prepared and they made there way to the cockpit, Kira could handle this Kira and Lacus sat down and Kira was able to launch it.

The shuttle was launched and Kira would have to do a little work as they landed but he would figure something out.

Lacus smiled that they made it, she was worried about the others, but she trusted Kira's words and she was glad to be around him, he had her feel secure, safe and happy, this was the first time she spoke to him but she was looking forward to speaking more to him.

Kira was done but his side was really agonizing him now, he placed his hand on it again, as he tried to stop the blood that started again, his body was different and if he was a normal coordinator he wouldn't be able to move, but his body was working with him, however there was a lot of damage, but he could fix that once he got home.

Kira saw Lacus looking over at him with concern again, and he had to admit liked being around her, but they would have there chance to speak again when they arrived at his place.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): I hope you liked this chapter, I don't know when the next one will be up, I will probably switch to my other story for awhile. Bye for now.**


	15. Disbelief

**(AN): Thank you to all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Disbelief**

**Shuttle**

Lacus smiled that they made it, she was worried about the others, but she trusted Kira's words and she was glad to be around him, he had her feel secure, safe and happy, this was the first time she spoke to him but she was looking forward to speaking more to him.

Kira was done but his side was really agonizing him now, he placed his hand on it again, as he tried to stop the blood that started again, his body was different and if he was a normal coordinator he wouldn't be able to move, but his body was working with him, however there was a lot of damage, but he could fix that once he got home.

Kira saw Lacus looking over at him with concern again, and he had to admit he liked being around her, but they would have there chance to speak again when they arrived at his place.

Lacus had so many questions to ask, but she knew they would have enough time for that later, instead Lacus looked over at him and she saw that he was agonizing in pain and she wanted to help him. Lacus slowly stood up from her seat and walked over to him as she knelt down next to his, but it caused her leg a little pain.

Kira was well aware that she approached him, as he as well had a lot of questions for her, Kira glanced down and saw that her leg wasn't that critical and he was glad for that.

Lacus started looking at his wound but he was doing a pretty good job of hiding it from her.

"Mr…I mean Kira will you please let me check your wound now?" Lacus asked as she had to break the silence they both had.

Kira looked into her eyes as she said that, and he could gaze in them all day, Kira didn't respond at first he leaned back over and typed a few things into the shuttles computer putting it on auto-pilot, after he was done he glanced back over at her.

"I thank you Miss Lacus," Kira told her as he couldn't believe he just said that, but the look on her face made it all worth it.

Lacus was surprised at his first saying, and it just kept surprising her that he didn't act at all like a normal assassin, and she even caught herself blushing, "Please just call me Lacus," she finally got out as Kira lifted his arm a little bit showing her the wound.

Lacus couldn't believe what she saw, this was rather serious, he had damage throughout his entire side, his blood seemed to stop again which she found puzzling, but it would always restart after a little while, and she now started to worry, "This is serious we have to get to a doctor somehow."

Kira instantly looked at her, "That won't work he will without a doubt find out, the first shuttle I launched should by us a week or so, and we will have to use that time…" Kira couldn't finish as the pain shot through his body again, as he slumped over but he was caught by Lacus, who know held him in her arms.

Lacus listened to every word, but when he slumped over it tore at her heart again, and before he could fall out of his chair she caught him, as she wrapped both arms around him placing his head just above her chest.

Kira also realized what she did and he just shut his eyes, never before had he felt what he was feeling now, no other woman had ever had this sort of effect on him, not even from the past, this was different, all Kira felt was peace, his pain slowly faded away as she held him, he didn't even bother to struggle to get up, as he easily could have, a feeling of true peace was all he felt at this moment.

Lacus once again surprised herself as she did that, as she wrapped her arms around him to prevent his fall, her heart went crazy, she looked down and only saw a look of peace on his face, the same feeling she felt. Lacus then started stroking his hair slowly as she didn't want him to suffer any more, she just couldn't allow that.

They remained like that for a few minutes, until Kira knew he couldn't remain like this forever, and Lacus did to, as she saw his eyes open she decided to talk again.

"What do we do now Kira? We cannot ask my father for help, and they will eventually find out we were not on that shuttle," Lacus asked as she knew his pain lessened and they had to start thinking of what to do next.

Kira very slowly got out of her hold and sat back in his seat as he looked at her.

"The shuttle will by us a little more time, we will make our way back to my estate…Zala will without a doubt try to have it searched, but it will take them weeks to break my security, while there we will get these wounds taken care of, and then plan our next move…that is if you wish for my assistance, I will not force you into anything you don't want to do," Kira told her gently.

Lacus blushed again as she quickly hid it, "I do trust you Kira, it's strange but I know I can."

Kira smiled, "I'm glad…you still have questions for me though."

Lacus slowly smiled, "I do, but they are not important at the moment."

Kira looked at her, "I understand…and I will answer everyone you have, but first lets just get to my mansion," Kira said as he saw they were approaching the shuttle bay, of the Zala Plant.

Kira knew Patrick was smart, and that is why they were going to hide straight into the open. Kira also knew if Patrick got desperate enough he would use other methods to flush them out, and Kira hoped he would wait a while longer before trying those.

Kira knew that he had work to do once they docked, and that would be the first order of business, then they would have to make it to his mansion, but Kira knew several backwards routes as he knew every inch of that Plant.

Lacus was glad for his words, she could tell he was genuine and she was glad he would answer her questions; she felt very secure and peaceful while he was around, and she hoped that feeling would remain. Lacus' thoughts were also of what had just happened, she was worried about her father, and Cagalli, but she knew the less they knew the better they would be, and she wouldn't put their lives in danger, that was one reason she agreed with Kira, but the main reason was she wanted to stay near him, it was strange he was supposed to kill her, but now he was protecting her, it had been quite a day.

**Shuttle Bay**

When the shuttle approached the Zala Plant Kira made sure that the docking bay would be cleared, when they prepared to launch for this Plant, Kira hacked into the computer here and made sure that the employees were elsewhere, another little gift he possessed, he sent them a message telling them that they were to clear the docking bay for a training exercise, in which it would give him and Lacus about ten minutes to get out of the shuttle bay and into the city, but he still had to do a few things to the computer system here, but that would take three minutes at most, more than enough time for Kira.

Kira and Lacus were once again sitting in the two pilot chairs as they looked at the Plant in front of them, Lacus didn't know what he was up to, but she trusted him, and if he could just walk right in she would follow.

Kira was glad he was right on the exact time that he gave the order for the shuttle employee's, and as they neared the shuttle doors, they started opening, Kira was pleased that everything looked alright for the moment, the shuttle was on auto-pilot as it started and completed the docking procedures.

Throughout the entire docking procedure Kira made sure to look around and what he saw made him smile, their were no people present, which meant his idea worked, as the shuttle came to a full stop, and the doors to space closed Kira knew that the clock was now ticking.

Kira looked over at Lacus and gave her a small nod, "We have to hurry," Kira said as once again his side started killing him again.

Lacus knew that as well, and she wanted to help, but they had to get out of here. Lacus stood up as she walked over to Kira who was already starting to stand up, she offered her assistance in helping him, but he graciously refused, he would not become a burden to their escape. Kira stood up and Lacus very gently held on to him, not taking no for an answer.

"We have about nine in a half minutes, lets go," Kira told her as Lacus nodded her head and they started making their way towards the shuttle door, and it opened, as it opened Kira drew his Socom which made Lacus cringe a little, she didn't like violence but she was starting to learn that sometimes it was necessary, if they didn't fight back they would not be alive right now.

Kira and Lacus made their way down, as Lacus noticed her clothes were covered in Kira's blood that started up once again, Kira's gear was a complete mess as it was torn, damaged, and he lost most of his equipment and ammunition, which mostly detonated on his vest when he took that shrapnel from Yzak's grenade. They were really going to have trouble blending in on the streets, but Kira had a way around that.

They walked out as Kira lead the way holding his Socom in a defensive stance, Lacus was right behind him as she very gently held his sides trying her best not to touch a sensitive spot of his wound as she was trying to make sure he would be able to lean on her if needed. They made their way out and they moved a little faster to the main control room. Kira walked over to the door, and was glad it wasn't locked, he opened the door and they both walked in.

Kira holstered his gun, and began working on the computer with Lacus watching intently. Kira got into the computer and saw the priority message he sent to get the people out of here, Kira opened up the file making it look much more official, as they were always having drills, and Lacus noticed that he put on of the council members name on this order, one of which was one of her fathers close allies.

"Why would you do that?" Lacus asked as she was a little confused.

Kira looked at her, "Zala will check for things like this, by placing one of your father's allies on the order, he will not try to confirm it, this will only mask our efforts here."

Lacus understood and once again he amazed her.

Kira finished the main part, but now he had to finalize the inventory of the shuttles, he got into that file, and put the final touches on the inventory, now it looked like only one shuttle left, and that should by them some time for the moment. With the number of shuttle grounded on this day adding one more would not look suspicious.

"It's done, let's go," Kira told her as that only took him about two minutes, and they had about five left to spare to get out of the shuttle bay.

Lacus looked at him and agreed as Kira once again picked up his weapon, they made their way out of the control room and headed for the exit. When they reached the exit Kira stopped for a minute and looked up at the sky, and Lacus realized that they couldn't go anywhere in the open at the minute.

Lacus looked at Kira, "We cannot go out there like this."

Kira looked over at her and smiled slightly causing Lacus to blush again, "Wait thirty seconds," Kira told her as Lacus was a little confused.

As the waited the thirty seconds went by and all of a sudden the rain started poring down as it was the scheduled time for rain in this Plant. Lacus was amazed that he had everything timed down to the second, and it was a little strange about how knowable he was, but she did have to admit she did like that.

The rain made it a little darker, it would still be a little strange if they were spotted, but it was better than nothing. Kira smiled over at her again, and Lacus nodded as they quickly made there way out of the shuttle bay.

* * *

**Zala Mansion**

It was safe to say Patrick was not pleased with the event he first got word on and now he was eagerly awaiting the second report, hopefully telling that they have both Kira and Lacus gone from the world. Patrick was almost pacing as he waited for word.

Rau was listening, and watching Patrick carefully, but he had the feeling that Zala wouldn't get the results he wanted.

Patrick waited no longer as the call finally came, the phone rang and Patrick furiously hit the speaker button.

"This is Zala, what is the status?" Patrick asked as he was getting impatient.

The man on the other end hesitated, "We have gone in to secure the area sir."

"I don't care about that; do you have the bodies?" Patrick asked.

"That's a negative sir, he slaughtered the team that went to investigate the grenade blast, and they escaped," the man said as Patrick was about to blow a gasket.

"You incompetent fools! Joule can't even handle one little assignment, this is inexcusable, they have to still be on the Plant somewhere, find them!" Patrick shouted.

Rau listened with interest.

"We are currently doing that sir, but it appears a shuttle was launched a little while ago," the man said.

Patrick looked back at the phone quickly, "Did you get the location it is heading?"

"From what it appears sir it seems to be headed to earth, from the direction he launched in, we take it a remote area on earth," the man said as they secured the shuttle bay when they couldn't find them in the city.

Patrick smiled, "Get me the exact location, and what about Clyne, what does he know?"

"From what I gather sir, he is currently sending his team around to check on his daughter, what should we do?" the man asked.

Patrick thought for a second when Rau jumped in, "We could use this sir."

Patrick looked at him, "What are you saying?"

Rau smiled, "Siegel already knows that Orb's leader was targeted, and once he sees that area he will see that his daughter was targeted, I believe we can make it look like his daughter had a role in this, that way his support will fall even more, and it would give us an easier time of tracking them down."

Patrick looked at him with interest, "Clyne will never by that or the Orb leader, so you had better not be wasting my time."

Rau smiled again, "This will work sir, it will make her easily look like an accomplice if we can get a hold of some footage of the incident."

Patrick was interested, "Go on."

"Yzak was masked, but he had the exact same garments on as Kira, we could easily make it look as Yzak was shooting the Clyne faction members, we could get some footage of her with Kira, and the public wouldn't know the difference," Rau said as Patrick was confused.

Patrick looked at him funny, "Clyne could claim she was abducted."

Rau smiled again, "Leave that to me sir, when we report this it will assure that both Clyne's downfall, as well as Lacus' and Kira's' capture."

"You wish to make them outlaws…which would mean that we would have to make him known as the ultimate coordinator," Patrick said.

Rau looked at him, "It may seem confusing sir, but trust me to handle it and you will be proud."

Patrick didn't like trusting anyone, but Rau always came through for him, "Very well, handle it."

Rau smiled, "Yes sir."

Patrick looked back at the phone, "Did you get all that."

The man on the phone listened to every word, "Yes sir, what do you need from us?"

"Simple, try and gather anything from camera's and look for security camera's, get all tape and bring it to Rau, make sure you stall Clyne's team long enough to do this," Patrick said.

"It will be done sir," the man said as he signed off.

Patrick looked over at Rau, making sure that he had better come through.

Rau knew that what he had planned would work.

* * *

**Clyne Plant**

**City Square**

The unit that Siegel radioed over there to check out the small park was one of Zala's loyalists so they were taking their time.

Uzumi and Siegel were both concerned for their daughters as they eagerly awaited word on them. They just witnessed one of the worst massacres as Kira and the other unit easily ripped right through them. Mu and Andrew were astonished that Kira did kill them; he had perfect opportunity and time. Andrew had him straight at gun point, but Kira's speed was inhuman to them.

As the time passed slowly Mu and Andrew were ordered by Siegel and Uzumi to personally go and check it out, they didn't object as they wanted to see that guy again. They took some of the survivors and went ahead to the small park area.

This square was a mess, the bodies of the killed members were all over and now was the time to clean this up, they knew that everything was a mess now, the treaty, their hope that others would follow, and they knew that the entire space and earth saw most of this happen. Siegel and Uzumi were almost in shock as they waited news.

Siegel and Uzumi were once again left with not knowing what was going on, they paced around steadily as they waited word.

"What a mess this is," Uzumi said.

Siegel looked at him, "This was a well planned attack, someone on the inside had to set this up."

Uzumi nodded in agreement as he heard a voice he was concerned about, Uzumi immediately looked up and it was Cagalli with Athrun, Nicol, and Kisaka. They were finally able to get past the barricade as it was useless to hold them there, but the soldiers didn't let them go to the park area, they were redirected to the city square.

All four were horrified at the sight that was before them, Uzumi breathed a sigh of relief as he saw Cagalli. Athrun was more shocked to see that Uzumi was still alive, and he knew that wasn't going to go well with his father, as he didn't know yet of what completely happened. He had to admit he didn't want to see Cagalli lose her father, but he was more concerned about his brother, Athrun just hoped that Kira wasn't shot dead.

Uzumi smiled as he rushed up to Cagalli, "You're not hurt are you?"

Cagalli looked at him, "No, but what happened here? It looks like a war zone."

Uzumi was very relieved, so was Siegel but he was still concerned about his own daughter, as he didn't even get word from his own guys yet.

Siegel smiled as he approached Cagalli, "It is good to see you're alright Miss Cagalli."

Cagalli looked at him, "What about Lacus? Is she alright to?" Cagalli asked as she was concerned for her friend.

Siegel's face got worried, "We don't know yet, I hope that she is safe, but this waiting is killing me."

Cagalli now wished she didn't ask, as she to was now concerned about Lacus.

Athrun and Nicol listened carefully as they approached the chairman; they needed to get a little information.

Athrun and Nicol walked up to Siegel and Siegel noticed them, Athrun and Nicol immediately saluted, "What exactly happened here sir?" Athrun asked as he knew what should have happened, but he needed to know what exactly happened.

Siegel looked at them, "I will fill you in, but first were you attacked at all?"

Athrun and Nicol acted surprised, "No sir, we were on our way to the park, and then here, when we were stopped by soldiers say something was going on."

Siegel looked horrified, that meant something did happen at the park. "We have no time to waste we are heading to that park, I don't care about the risk," Siegel said as he immediately informed Uzumi and the rest of the remaining Clyne faction members. They at first objected, but they knew that an order from the Chairman would overthrow their concerns.

All immediately started falling in as Siegel wasn't waiting for a sort of transportation as he started on foot, followed by the rest of them. Cagalli and all of them were concerned so they followed Siegel.

Athrun and Nicol were still waiting for that report, and it came as Siegel was walking.

"We were attacked by a small group of assassins, but it seemed like they had one major member that was doing most of the work," Siegel went on.

Athrun listened carefully, he was glad not to see Kira's body back there, but he did see some of the unit that accompanied him.

"This guy was quick and strong, it appears that Lord Uzumi was the target, and the guy was about to finish the job, when all of a sudden he stopped, it was then that the guys turned on each other, and this one man finished the others off," Siegel was explaining everything.

Athrun was horrified to hear that, it meant that something had to go wrong, and he just hoped that it wasn't as bad as he thought it was he hoped that the unit turned on them, and Kira was forced to get rid of them, but something told him that wasn't the case.

"After he finished them, Waltfeld had him at gunpoint, he ignored orders to drop his weapons, and used speed never seen before as he instantly dropped him, and then set up a smoke screen and escaped, it was very strange," Siegel finished.

Athrun knew this was trouble, and he hoped to find Kira and get the answers from him, Athrun just hoped that his father would not do what he knew he would, but Athrun couldn't imagine him giving the order on Kira who he raised since birth, but he knew his father wasn't the same anymore either, it was bad at first, but it seemed to get worse.

They kept going until they reached the park area.

* * *

**Small Park Area**

After the unit radioed into Patrick they immediately went straight into action, they started gathering up film from the cameras, and they went over the layout quickly for any security cameras on roofs of neighboring buildings, they had to do this quick as they instantly split up, and gather all of what they could. The commander of the unit loyal to Patrick knew the last thing Patrick said and that was to inform Siegel of something when he arrived.

The units were off gathering what they could, when the commander noticed that Mu and Andrew, along with a few remaining units arrived; he knew his orders were to stall, so he instantly approached them.

Andrew and Mu couldn't believe the sight here, this was a complete wreck as the damage was worse here, mostly from Yzak's main weapon, trees were torn, cars destroyed, buildings were heavy damaged, and not anywhere could they see Lacus.

"This area is off limits sir," the commander said as he approached them.

Andrew looked at him, "We have orders from the chairman, where is Miss Lacus?"

The commander immediately put on his act, "We cannot give out that information sir."

Andrew grew furious, "We have the chairman's orders."

The commander smiled, Patrick actually told him one more thing and he was going to do that right now.

"The chairman will have no part in this investigation," the commander said.

Andrew and Mu were getting annoyed, "What are you babbling about, the chairman what to know where his daughter is, and if she is fine!" Andrew shouted.

The commander looked at him seriously, "Oh she's perfectly alright, sir."

Mu and Andrew were a little more relieved, but they started asking more questions and were getting nothing.

Siegel and the others finally arrived on scene and were horrified at the sight, Siegel eagerly wanted to know where Lacus was, as he saw Mu and Andrew talking with one of the commanders. Siegel and the rest approached him as Siegel wanted answers.

The commander noticed that his unit finished up as he was stalling Mu and Andrew, he also saw Siegel approaching and he smiled widely as he was now going to say what Patrick told him to. Patrick no longer needed to act buddy like with Siegel especially since the election was just about days away, so whatever Siegel said, Patrick could make it seem like a desperate move by Siegel. The commander only hoped that Rau would be able to deliver the proof to what he was about to say, or all would be finished.

Siegel stopped in front of Mu and Andrew, "Where is she?"

Mu and Andrew looked at him, "All we know is she's alright, this moron won't tell us anything else, he said it's classified."

Siegel looked surprised and then, back at the commander, "Where is my daughter?"

The commander looked at him, "Where indeed sir, but I cannot tell you anything else."

Siegel looked at him, "I demand to know what is going on."

The commander slightly smiled, "The matter is under investigation sir, since you are in a complicated position, the authority has been handed to defense committee Zala."

Siegel didn't know what he was talking about, "What investigation?"

The commander smiled again, "Your daughter was apart of the attacks today, she helped with everything."

Siegel and the others looked horrified; there was no way that was true.

"That is ridiculous Lacus would never do such a thing, how dare you say that about her," Siegel shouted.

"That is absurd Lacus would never want to harm me," Uzumi added in.

"How stupid are you," Cagalli shouted.

Athrun and Nicol knew other wise, something that wasn't supposed to happen, happened here, Lacus was not supposed to be a target, and they could tell that what happened here Patrick must have changed his mind, and then it clicked to Athrun, Kira must have found out about this and stopped it, as this would be a backup plan for his father.

The commander looked at him, "We have witnesses, and proof sir, your daughter was the one who planned and helped carry out this attack."

"I demand to see this so called proof!" Siegel shouted again.

The man smiled, "That is classified sir, you are in a complicated situation, which is why authority on this matter was already handed down by the council to Zala, he will take everything we have to the council and then she will be classified as a traitor and conspirer to prevent the peace treaty."

"You will just hunt her down then," Siegel shouted as he was really angry, but he did have no power in this situation.

"Her whereabouts will be found soon, and we will bring her in, for now that is all I can tell you," the commander said as he left, making sure that everyone of Zala's words were spoken and then he left to finish up.

Siegel and the others were left in shock and disbelief, as Siegel and they didn't believe a word of it, and they would prove it.

* * *

**Zala Plant**

The rain made it a little darker, it would still be a little strange if they were spotted, but it was better than nothing. Kira smiled over at her again, and Lacus nodded as they quickly made there way out of the shuttle bay.

Kira knew this area like the back of his hand, and they would have to take a few backwards roads to reach his place with less attention. As soon as they left the shuttle bay, they immediately took an ally that lead into the main part of the city, they would have to do a few fence climbing's and things like that but it should be to difficult.

Lacus kept closely to Kira, she was very concerned that he didn't seem well enough to walk and she wanted him to get treated soon, she also noticed that her own leg was bothering her again, which would slow them down. Lacus kept taking glances of Kira, she wanted badly to start asking him the questions she needed answers to, but she would wait. Kira knew they couldn't get caught with them looking like this, but Kira now couldn't ditch any of his weapons or equipment as his supply would be very limited now, so he had to keep it with him.

They reached the end of one ally that led to another and another, the rain pored down hard and both were getting soaked. When they got to another end this one lead to an open road, with a lot of traffic, Kira knew they would have to wait as they needed not to be seen. Kira knew they were also heading into a bad part of the city as well, but that couldn't be helped. Kira stopped and waited for the traffic to clear as Lacus noticed he was leaning on the wall, so she leaned up against the other one.

Kira looked over and noticed she was looking at him, "Is there anything you wish to talk about?" Kira said as he was getting nervous.

Lacus immediately looked into his eyes, she loved his eyes, they were so sincere and most importantly she could tell they were loving eyes, and she noticed he only used those eyes when he looked at her.

Lacus smiled, "I just want to know…" Lacus said as Kira instantly saw that the traffic was clear.

"I'm sorry but we have to go," Kira said as he held out his hand to her, she smiled and graciously took it, as Kira saw that it was clear and they made a run for it, they got lucky and made it to the other side, as they headed down a little ways and turned into another ally, and started walking again.

Lacus was so close to asking what she wanted to know, but it seemed fate was going to make her wait longer.

Kira wanted to answer, but they had no choice they had to go, "I'm sorry Lacus, but I will…" Kira said again as he was struck by pain, again and slumped over as Lacus immediately tended to him, she couldn't stand seeing him in pain, and it hurt her deeply.

Kira didn't want to worry her, as he knew she would be so he rose up again, as once again his wound started, Lacus made him lean into her as they kept walking. Kira slumped his head so that it was on her shoulder he was draining fast, Lacus blushed as she placed her head lightly on top of his as she made sure to guide them the way that Kira was pointing to.

They kept walking and were nearing the richer district where they would be home free and she noticed Kira was now not even responding that well, she stopped for a minute and looked at him, and she didn't even know what was happing from behind them.

Lacus noticed Kira's eyes open again as he was about to say something when she felt herself being yanked away, and Kira fell to the ground as he didn't know what happened.

Lacus looked back and saw two gruff looking alcoholics that must have come out of the nearby bar, who were without a doubt drunk.

They grabbed Lacus and she struggled to get free.

"Look what he found," one said as he was almost completely drunk.

The other one smiled and cupped her chin making her look at him, "Why don't you drop the dead weight and come with us."

Lacus struggled more as she trying to get free, but one laughed and pulled out his knife holding it to her throat, Lacus saw this and froze solid.

"That's better, now you're all quiet," one said again as the other laughed.

"You have less than one second to get your disgusting hands off of her, or you die," Kira said as his body once again came back around, his body was very different and could adapt in a short amount of time, but this would only be for a few minutes.

The two immediately looked at him, as well as Lacus, she couldn't believe he was back on his feet.

"Ha…what can you do, this is our prize for the night," one said.

Lacus wasn't going to move because of the knife but she didn't want him getting worse because of her, "Don't do this……." Lacus said as the man covered her mouth with his hand.

"Be quiet now girl, we will have our fun later, but first we will get rid of little man here," the man said as these two where fat with very little muscle, but they were coordinators; however that would make no difference to Kira.

Kira glared intently at them as his eyes immediately changed, "I said get your disgusting hands off her."

The man holding Lacus laughed, it was getting dark and raining and these two were too wasted to see Kira's weapons, but Kira wouldn't let them off that easy.

"You think your tough, well one move and I cut her pretty throat," he said as he laughed again as well as the second man, but that was a mistake, Kira used every last inch of his energy and rushed the man holding Lacus, before the man knew it he felt Kira's fist connecting with his nose shattering it to pieces, the man screamed in pain as his hold on Lacus loosened and Lacus got free, the man feel down and the other one was shaking badly.

"Mon…mo…Monster," the man said as he rushed at Kira, and threw his fist, but Kira caught it, the man was once again amazed, but this time Kira squeezed it as hard as he could instantly crushing every bone in his hand, this guy screamed even louder tears were flowing down his face and he was begging for mercy, and Kira showed no mercy, as he wobbly kicked the man as hard as he could straight in the head, shattering his neck with the impact, as it flew to the side, he was down for good.

The other man finally made it to his feet, and saw what happened, "What are you?" he asked as he was petrified of the look in Kira's eyes.

Kira said nothing as he sent his fist straight into his gut, shattering many ribs, and then used his other hand striking his chest causing massive internal bleeding.

Lacus watched as his eyes changed from loving to this in a moment, and she knew these animals deserved this, but something wasn't right with his eyes.

Kira watched as the man instantly fell coughing up blood and the other one was down for good, Kira wanted to finish them off badly but one look at Lacus and he couldn't, he saw the fear in her eyes, and it had to be from him, and his heart dropped as his eyes returned to normal.

Lacus watched as his eyes changed again, but this time there was sorrow and pain, he thought she would fear him, she didn't know how but she could tell this.

Kira hesitated at first, but then walked over to her leaning down, "Are…are you alright Lacus?" Kira asked as he found her throwing herself onto his chest, she wasn't afraid for herself, she was afraid for him.

"I'm sorry, I should have been paying more attention, you wouldn't have had to do that if…" Lacus said as she found Kira's arms go around her pulling her close, Lacus blushed immediately as she rested her head on his chest.

"Nothing is ever your fault…I just…I just can't control it sometimes…especially when it comes to people I ca…" Kira stopped himself as he was going to say care about, but Lacus knew the meaning as she returned his embrace.

"You have had a rough life I know it…" Lacus said as she once again didn't know how but she knew this would be another thing maybe they could talk about.

Kira knew somehow they understood each other, he looked down as he forgot about his wound, but it was about to come back again, he looked down and placed his face near her hair taking in her scent he loved it, and what he did next shocked him more than Lacus, as he gently kissed the top of her head.

Lacus' eyes went big, but she didn't mind at all, in fact she wanted it, _"He just kissed me, but it was so soothing and gently, he has so many sides to him, but I know this is the real Kira." _Lacus said to herself as she shut her eyes again.

Kira couldn't believe what he did, and he wanted to apologize, but as he looked down he saw her smiling, as he knew she didn't mind it.

Kira wanted to hold her longer but his side was agonizing him in pain again, as Lacus immediately broke the embrace with concern.

"We should go, you have to be looked at," Lacus said as Kira nodded and they stood up continuing the trip.

Kira and Lacus leaned into each other the rest of the way, as Kira pointed each direction, they got out of the allies and into the richer district, but this wouldn't cause much trouble, as it was now getting late, and the rain was still coming down. Lacus remembered Kira say mansion but when they headed into a remote region it was only trees, as they kept going Lacus was going to ask again, but they came to a lone mansion, that was Kira's.

"This one," Kira said as he started fiddling with something in his vest and shirt.

Lacus was amazed at this place, she couldn't see the house yet but the gate was something, Kira pointed up to his custom made device as Lacus and him walked over to it, Kira finally got his master keycard out and Lacus watched as he did his magic, Kira swiped the card through, and then placed his hand on the pad, and eyes into the machine, as Lacus made sure to help stabilize him, after a second everything was confirmed and a few security devices went off and the gates opened.

Lacus was surprised, as Kira smiled, "Let's go," Kira said softly as Lacus smiled and they walked in.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): I hope you liked this chapter, sorry for the long wait, had to rewrite it a few times, the next chapter will take place mostly in the mansion, it should be up soon. Bye for now.**


	16. Feelings

**(AN): I want to thank all who reviewed.**

**Despite some small parts this is a complete Kira and Lacus chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Feelings**

**Kira's Mansion **

Lacus was amazed at this place, she couldn't see the house yet but the gate was something, Kira pointed up to his custom made device as Lacus and him walked over to it, Kira finally got his master keycard out and Lacus watched as he did his magic, Kira swiped the card through, and then placed his hand on the pad, and eyes into the machine, as Lacus made sure to help stabilize him, after a second everything was confirmed and a few security devices went off and the gates opened.

Lacus was surprised, as Kira smiled, "Let's go," Kira said softly as Lacus smiled and they walked in.

Kira and Lacus started making there way up to the Mansion entrance, and Lacus saw several odd devices that she never saw before, Kira knew she was getting curious, but they would have to wait for any questions.

When they reached the front of the mansion Lacus noticed that it took another security clearance to get into the mansion, if she met him on any other terms she would probably be surprised at all of the security, but since he was what he was she understood. Kira and Lacus stopped at the front door and Kira once again struggled as he was hit by another round of pain, Kira however did manage to swipe his master key through the slot and the door was opened, Kira looked up and saw the concerned look on Lacus' face again, but he gave her a small smile and they walked into the mansion.

* * *

**Inside the Mansion**

As soon as they walked in Kira was able to hit the light switch turning on the main lights in that room, they finished walking in and the door was shut behind them. Lacus looked in and saw that his place was practically empty, he had very few furniture items, but the place was very clean.

Kira had one more thing to do before he could start treating the wounds, and that was to put this place on complete lockdown, he had to be sure that the outside technical teams Patrick would eventually send would not find it easy to get in.

Kira didn't even bother ejecting his equipment as he wanted to make it to his security council, and Lacus wanted to treat him.

"We should really treat those wounds," Lacus told him as he broke from her embrace to make it to one of his councils.

Kira looked at her, "I have to make sure were protected first, just give me a minute," Kira told her as he once again stumbled.

Lacus ran over and caught him, as Kira did like it when she held him.

"I understand, just tell me where it is and I will help you," Lacus told him as Kira saw she wasn't going to let him say anything else then to let her come.

Kira slightly smiled, "Up the stairs and to the left," Kira told her as Lacus smiled and she assisted him as they started making their way up the stairs, but not before being greeted by a small mechanical friend.

Birdie finally made his way to Kira as he realized that he was back, Birdie swooped down and flapped his wings right in front of them.

Lacus was at first startled she didn't know what just flew in front of them, but then she realized it was a robotic bird. Kira looked up and realized that his bird was in front of him, and he slowly held out his hand and Birdie landed on it, but didn't stay long as he made his way to Kira's shoulder.

"I have never seen a bird like that before, did you make it?" Lacus asked as they started making their way down the left hallway.

Kira looked over at her, "No, he was a gift," Kira said as he remembered the day Athrun gave it to him, but a lot has changed and he knew that Athrun would now be put in a difficult position.

Lacus seemed to pick up on the sadness in his voice and it concerned her, she was about to ask about it, but Kira pointed to one of the rooms, and Lacus opened the door to see what looked like a large computer room, she saw everything, the security tapes, she could see heat sensors, and all other things on computer control and it amazed her.

Lacus led Kira over to the main computer council and Kira sat down, Lacus stood behind him as she watched him go to work, and once again she was amazed at his ability, she didn't know what possessed her to do so, but she slowly placed both hands on his shoulders as she watched him work, and she didn't even at first realize she did it.

Kira was starting up his program when he felt Lacus place her hands on his shoulders, and what surprised him was this time he didn't feel surprised, it was becoming almost natural, her touch could always make him less tense and more at peace. Lacus felt him loosen at her touch and she smiled as she remembered when Kira kissed her in the ally, it was only on the top of the head, but she had the same feeling he was having at the moment, she just knew what they were doing was right, they connected immediately and it was still growing.

Kira very quickly started up his main security program, he was going to put the place on complete lockdown, but then decided on only the outer house and outside measures to be lockdown, if he put the full one on at the moment, then he would have to use a card to get into about every room and he didn't want to in-connivance Lacus. The outer house security would make sure that his windows and doors, as long as all house perimeters would be active, his widows were bullet and blast proof, his doors were solid titanium, and would be locked down with several titanium locks, as well as all of his security clearances and auto defensive weapons.

The outside measures were his gate, walls and other security devices on the premises, as well as auto defensive weapons, it would take the best technicians alive a very long time to get into his security devices, and if force was used or they tried to scale his wall, it was electrified and his defensive weapons would pick them off immediately, both Kira and Lacus would be fine for awhile.

Kira finished setting everything up and then placed the final pass code activating everything. Once he started the system several noises were heard around the place as the measures were taking effect, Lacus had to admit she was impressed, and they would be fine for awhile, but what she was really happy for was that she could finally have a chance to really talk with him.

Kira finished up and looked at her, "It's done."

Lacus looked at him, "We should get your wounds treated now," Lacus said as this time she would not take no for an answer.

Kira smiled and agreed as he stood up and she forced him to lean on her again so he would be under less strain, Kira didn't object. Kira pointed to one the main room on the second floor it was where he kept a lot of his devices, and stored equipment, medical supplies and all other things he would need for a mission, he kept his main stuff in his master bedroom, but a lot of his backup supplies were in this room, Lacus nodded and they made their way to this room.

**Main Room**

Kira and Lacus opened the door to this room, and walked inside, Lacus noticed that this room was a lot like a large living room, but she noticed it was a lot more furnished and had several bookcases, along with two couches and a large chair. Lacus wanted to lead Kira to one of the couches.

"Go ahead and sit down, I will get the supplies," Kira told her as Lacus wanted to go with him, but she abided by his request.

Lacus walked over to one of the couches as she was about to sit down, but her clothes were still stained with his blood, and she still had to have her leg checked, but she wanted to treat Kira's wound first. She looked over to Kira and he told her it was okay to sit as he didn't mind her bloodstained clothes and she reluctantly did. Kira walked over to one of the cabinets and opened it up retrieving a large medical kit. Kira got the kit and made his way back over to her.

Lacus saw him approaching and got back up taking the kit from his hands scolding him for straining himself, but he didn't mind. Lacus set the kit down and made him sit on the couch. Kira did as Lacus kneeled down and opened the kit trying to go through it.

Kira started discarding his equipment, he took his UMP of from his shoulder, took out his Socom and two M9s as he placed them on the table in front of him. Kira knew that most of his equipment was either used or destroyed as that grenade shrapnel hit him. Kira now very slowly started removing his shredded assault vest.

Lacus finished getting out the basic supplies as she noticed him struggling to get his vest off, Lacus got up and sat next to him.

"Let me do it," Lacus told him as she smiled.

Kira slightly blushed as he let her finish.

Lacus slowly slid it down his good arm, and then very cautiously got it off on his wounded side making sure not to hurt him. She succeeded and got the vest off of him noticing how damaged it was, he still had on his black shirt and was in shreds but that would have to go as well. Kira noticed that his shirt seemed to be imbedded into his wound, obviously from the grenade. Kira knew this wasn't going to come off easy.

"Will you hand me my knife?" Kira asked her.

Lacus knew what he meant and reached into his forearm holster and pulled out his knife handing it to him, she once again placed her hands on his shoulders giving him relief.

Kira thanked her as he started cutting his shirt off from the bottom, he made the incision and finally got it in half, Kira removed his good arm from on sleeve, and then began on the second one, the shirt was soaked in his blood, and he knew it would start again as the shirt was acting as a bandage, Kira felt the pain as he began removing it and finally just tore it straight off, causing agonizing pain, but he held it in check.

Lacus didn't like seeing him in pain, and as soon as he got it off it began to flow again, she knew that it was killing him, so she used her bare hand and gently placed it on the spot of blood flow trying to get some pressure to stop it. Kira noticed what she did and her touch was enough to ease his pain for the moment.

Kira looked over at her and noticed that she was very concerned; Kira used his free hand and gently reached up and placed it on her cheek.

Lacus held his wound, but then she really noticed that he was shirtless and she blushed massively, she liked what she saw, but that would have to wait as she wanted to get this blood flow stopped, but what happened did surprise her as she felt Kira's hand on her cheek. Lacus slowly looked up and into his eyes as she once again saw the look he had when she first saw his eyes, they were very kind and loving.

"It will stop in a minute," Kira told her as he looked back down from her eyes to his wound, he knew his body would once again take charge of this problem, but he knew that the blood kept starting because their was something inside there, and he would have to get it out.

Lacus was once again surprised it was like he could always tell what she was thinking, and she to glanced down at his wound and like he said it stopped, she removed her hand as Kira gently looked at her.

"I'm sorry," Kira said as he knew she was now covered in more of his blood.

Lacus blushed again, "It's alright, but how will we handle this, I think it's to serious to just patch up, we need a doctor."

Kira smiled at her, "That won't be necessary…you will understand in a minute," Kira told her as he reached down in the medical kit and picked up a tool.

Lacus was confused but she somehow knew he was right.

"Could you please turn up the light?" Kira asked her as Lacus agreed and turned the light on a little higher and then she could fully see his wound, his entire side was torn and cut, but the deepest one seemed to have something imbedded in it.

Lacus walked back over to him and sat down next to him out of his light, she wanted to help him, but she realized he didn't really need it; it was as if there was nothing he couldn't do. Kira was easily able to clear away the small shards of shrapnel leaving only the most major one.

Kira saw what was causing his constant bleeding and it was a large chunk of metal, not to large about the size of a quarter, it was mostly sticking in but he should be able to get it. Lacus watched intently as Kira placed the clamping like tool near his wound and he dug it straight in clamping the object from the sides, Kira's eyes went a little big as it hurt, Lacus watched intently as she hoped that would be enough.

Kira then very hastily took a deep breath and yanked the object right out, the object was near a few nerves and that made it a lot worse as Kira yanked the object out and immediately dropped his tool and the item on the floor as he fell backwards onto the couch agonizing in pain, but he wouldn't make a sound.

Lacus hated seeing him like that, she immediately wrapped both her arms around him noticing a tear was forming in her eyes, Lacus knew it was still a little strange she had just really met him and yet she felt like she had always known him, and her heart ached as she saw him like this, Kira never felt anything like that before as all he knew was that he was on the verge of passing out from the pain. Kira then noticed that Lacus wrapped him in an embrace and he opened his eyes to see the worry and the tear in her eyes and he hated seeing her like that.

Kira stopped struggling as he let her embrace him, as the pain slowly subsided, Lacus placed her head on top of his trying to make him feel better, she wanted him to know that she was there and wasn't leaving, she didn't really know much about him yet, but she could tell his feelings and she knew that was what his and her heart wanted her to do.

Kira felt the pain disappear as his body started taking over the healing process, Kira regained his composure and picked was about to continue but Lacus grabbed the tool first.

Kira looked at her.

Lacus looked at him, "I can handle the rest, please let me finish this," Lacus told him as she didn't want him pushing himself anymore.

Kira looked deep into her eyes as she was almost pleading with him to allow her to finish, Kira gave her a nod and she thanked him.

Kira sat back as Lacus finished for him, he didn't have anymore shrapnel or anything that would slow his recovery but it still had to be stitched up, and it amazed Kira that she knew things like this.

Lacus began the stitching process on the main part of his wound; Kira had to admit she was doing well.

"Where did you learn this?" Kira asked her.

Lacus smiled, "Surprised someone like me can do things like this?" Lacus asked as she teased him a little bit.

Kira smiled, "I'm not surprised if you can do anything you ever tried."

Lacus smiled again, "I learned a few medical procedures when I joined my fathers faction, I hoped it would never be necessary to use but now I'm glad I learned it anyway," Lacus told him as she was finishing up.

Kira didn't know what it was but he was really drawn to her, he liked everything about her, to him she was the one that was perfect.

"If you don't mind me asking why did you join your father's faction? You were a very successful singer from what I heard…I'm sorry I never really did listen though, never got around to it," Kira admitted to her.

Lacus smiled again, she loved his honesty, and she was glad that he was starting to open up to her, it just meant she would feel a lot better doing the same thing to him later, as she knew he would be honest in his answers.

"I actually joined because I believe my fathers cause is the correct path to take, I know many don't like the idea of coexisting with Naturals and Coordinators, but I truly believe it will happen one day, and if their was anything I could do to help I would, and my father offered me the job, sure there are risks…" Lacus hesitated she didn't want to finish that sentence yet, she was going to say a life risk, but she knew he was sent to kill her, and she didn't want to pressure him with that question yet. "It is well worth anything I would have to put up with," Lacus said as she knew that it was because she was a target she met him.

Kira loved her answer, but he spent his life fighting for the opposite cause to create Patrick's ideal world.

"You are very brave…but it is hard to believe a world like that will ever exist," Kira said as he mentally slapped himself but the look in her eyes told him differently.

Lacus just smiled again as she finished up the stitching and was now wrapping the bandage around his ribs, she at first hesitated, "As long as there is hope anything is possible," Lacus said softly as she got distracted from wrapping his wounds up.

Kira know knew she was also very wise, which is probably what made her a target in the first place.

Lacus was wrapping his wound, but she caught herself staring at his exposed upper body, her heart immediately started beating faster as her hand stopped on his chest, Kira took notice to it as well but it didn't bother him, Lacus quickly shuck herself back to reality as she finished the dressing of the wound.

"Thank you, you have done a great job," Kira told her as he sat back again, he knew his wounds would heal themselves as his regenerative abilities were a lot faster than ordinary coordinators, but now he was concerned about Lacus.

Lacus blushed again, "Your welcome Kira, but it was the least I could do after all you did for me," Lacus told him as she noticed Kira got up and knelt down besides her.

Kira smiled at her, "I only did what I wanted to do," Kira told her as he started looking at her leg, "Let's get this bandaged up, and that should be good for now," Kira said as Lacus smiled at him and agreed.

She held her injured leg up as Kira looked at her ankle, it wasn't to serious but it would still need to be handled.

"It's not too bad, it should only take a minute," Kira told her as Lacus nodded.

As Kira began treating her leg Lacus finally got the courage to do what he did and ask questions.

"May I ask you something Kira?" Lacus asked as she was hoping he wouldn't mind.

Kira looked up at her, "It's only fair, besides I did tell you I would answer all of them," Kira told her as he went back to work.

Lacus smiled, "Why…why is someone like you working for a man like Patrick Zala…It's…it's just not you," Lacus said as she wanted to start off slowly.

"I owe him for everything he did for me…He's the closest thing I ever had to a parent, I would have saw his plans to the end…but he broke his word to me," Kira told her.

Lacus looked at him, "What about your parents?" Lacus asked as she thought she would hit a sensitive spot but noticed she didn't.

Kira kept treating her but surprised himself when he didn't mind answering; he seemed to be able to tell her anything.

"They were wiped out when I was an infant, a blue cosmos attack," Kira told her softly.

Lacus looked at him with remorse, she didn't want to bring up a painful reminder but she also knew it didn't seem to hurt him on the outside, but she knew deep down he did feel the pain.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to bring it up," Lacus said as Kira just smiled at her.

"You couldn't have known, Zala found me and brought me to live with his family, and they became like my family, but it wasn't really the same thing, they all treated me as one of there own but…" Kira stopped himself as he wasn't ready to give the full story yet and he continued on her leg.

Lacus noticed and didn't want to press the issue there anymore, "Why did you betray him?" Lacus asked as she was edging more towards her main question.

Kira did stop treating her, "He broke his word to me, I did everything he said for two long years, I blew up Josh-a, I killed that blue cosmos dog Azeral, and I would have killed the Orb leader as well, countless assassinations and missions, and he was the one that betrayed me," Kira told her in a somewhat angry voice but he kept it low in front of her.

Lacus looked at him seriously, "So it was you that did those two things on the news lately, the whole time people believed it was the Zala squad."

Kira looked up at her, "They were there on a lot of missions but they are only backup…and you saw the last one, Yzak Joule was the one who tried to kill you at the park, and Patrick Zala tried to have me killed when I found out," Kira said as he was about to start the bandaging.

Lacus saw the hurt again in his eyes, they used him and threw him out when he didn't agree with them, but more importantly it was because of her.

"Patrick Zala's plan is to start war isn't it?" Lacus asked.

Kira wouldn't lie to her, "Yes, he hates naturals and wants them gone, he seemed to be working on something with Commander Le Creuset, but that is all I know."

Lacus frowned, "Is that what you wanted?"

Kira looked up again and saw the sadness in her eyes, "Yes it was Lacus, a part of me still wants to accomplish that, I have seen first hand the destruction the naturals crave, they would kill there own children if it helped their goal," Kira said remembering two years ago, "But the main reason I went along with it was because it was Patrick's goal, and I wanted to help him accomplish whatever he wished, pathetic yes I probably am but…" Kira did continue as Lacus reached down and placed a hand on his face gently stroking his cheek.

"You are not pathetic Kira, you are not that or an monster, you did what you believed was right, and you were just a tool for them, they used you, they are to blame not you," Lacus told him as she felt him relax as she didn't want him blaming himself for what was happing, he experienced more than anyone ever should in a lifetime and she didn't want him suffering anymore, she knew he was, no matter how hard he tried to mask it, she knew.

Kira relaxed to her touch as he slowly began wrapping her ankle, "This will do it," Kira said as he knew she was seeing right threw him, yes he was betrayed, and everything he believed in was made by Zala to make him his tool, and it did hurt.

Lacus immediately wanted off that subject as she knew he wouldn't do to well on it, but that still left her with her main question.

"Why?" Lacus asked.

Kira looked up at her confused, "Why what?"

Lacus looked deep into his eyes, "Why did you risk everything for my sake…and…Why didn't you kill me at the hotel?" Lacus was finally able to get out as this was something she had to know.

Kira knew this question would come up and he looked right at her.

* * *

**Clyne Plant**

Siegel and the rest of his group were still astonished at what they had heard about Lacus and they knew it not to be true, Siegel couldn't get any information as all he got was the call for an emergency meeting on the matter, Siegel didn't stop his search for Lacus however as he and Uzumi tried to come up with something.

Athrun and Nicol still had to stick around Cagalli, as they had to keep up appearances, and Athrun did want to be around her to talk with her more, but he was worried about his brother, and what was going to happen now.

Mu and Andrew were still searching for Lacus, as they were forbidden from the scene of the two attacks, they did just about everything but they couldn't track her down, it was like she vanished.

Patrick was disappointed that the two were still alive, but he had a Plant wide address to fix that, and after the meeting he was going to make everything official making his campaign unbeatable, Patrick was also still awaiting word on the ground team he set into motion to check out the shuttle, but it was in a very remote place, so it would take awhile, but he would be patient. The people of Plant and the world knew something had happened but Patrick made it clear that the only thing they knew of for the moment was that they would get a full report soon; information was not being handed out at the moment.

Rau went to work immediately on all the tape he was given, that was gathered by the soldiers that were dispatched by Patrick, Rau knew he would be able to deliver exactly what Zala wanted.

* * *

**Kira's Mansion**

Lacus looked deep into his eyes, "Why did you risk everything for my sake…and…Why didn't you kill me at the hotel?" Lacus was finally able to get out as this was something she had to know.

Kira knew this question would come up and he looked right at her.

Kira finished securing the bandage around her leg, in any normal circumstance he wouldn't have answered this question, but he wouldn't do that to her.

Kira stared right in her eyes, "I went to that hotel on orders to kill you, everything was going according to plan, until I walked into your room," Kira was hesitating on whether or not to tell her everything, but he went this far, "I approached you and aimed my gun straight at you but that was as far as it could go," Kira told her seriously.

Lacus saw his expression change again, and at first she thought he was going to avoid the question but he didn't.

"I look right at you and my hand wouldn't pull the trigger…my heart wouldn't let me pull that trigger…countless missions and this one time I couldn't pull the trigger," Kira said as he looked away from her.

Lacus could tell that his exterior was starting to break, he probably was never in a position like this before, and she could see him finally giving in, two years of showing no emotion, not even the critical time two years ago did he show his true emotion, and Lacus was the only one to be able to bring that part of him out. Lacus also knew it wouldn't be good for him to hold this in much longer she had to get it out of him.

"Why couldn't you pull the trigger Kira, tell me," Lacus said softly as she moved over and sat besides him.

Kira looked back at her, "I felt what I was told about you wasn't right, I knew you couldn't do the things I was told about you," Kira was partially truthful and Lacus would have bought it if he didn't continue.

Kira stared straight into her eyes again, "I felt something I never felt before, it was far stronger than anything I ever felt before, I would have killed myself before ever harming you, I knew that I had…" Kira once again stopped himself as he stood up placing a hand on his side as he was tried to change the subject, he would not tell her this yet, he didn't want to risk it being to soon.

Lacus' heart never stopped beating until he stood up, she already felt what he was going to say, and she just hoped he would have, was it to soon, nothing is to soon for the emotions they were feeling, but she didn't want to pressure him anymore, she knew he had been through enough.

"It's alright Kira, you have been through enough throughout your life," Lacus said as she stood up placing her comfortable hands gently on his side.

Kira was glad she did that, Kira turned around and thanked her as he noticed they were both still a little wet from the rain, and both were stained from the blood.

"It is getting late, I think we should get out of this mess," Kira said referring to their blood soaked clothes.

Lacus smiled as his eyes returned from sadness and confusion, back to normal, but she was faced with a problem that she didn't have any spare clothes. Lacus was about to say something, but almost on cue it was like Kira knew what she was thinking.

"I don't have any woman's clothes I'm afraid, but there is a shower room two rooms over, feel free to use it, I will find you something to wear," Kira said as he couldn't believe he said that.

Lacus smiled as she thought it was rather cute to see him tense up like that, she decided to take his offer, then she wanted to talk more with him, but she didn't want to bring up anything more of her questions for now, she just wanted to normally talk with him, in hopes of learning his true self, a side that is always trying to come out, not the military trained killer of what Patrick Zala made him into.

"I think that will do us both good, but make sure not to strain yourself," Lacus told him as Kira led her to the spare bathroom he had, one of many, but never really used them.

Kira opened the door for her and said he would place something for her to wear when she was finished, Lacus smiled and thanked him again as she saw him blush again, Lacus shut the door and immediately looked down at the bandage, she couldn't get it wet, but she slowly unwrapped it climbing into the shower, she took of her blood soaked clothes and placed them on a chair as she turned the water on to get cleaned up.

**With Kira**

Kira led her into the room gracefully leaving her alone and walked into one of his rooms looking for something she could wear, he found a long shirt and some matching paints, that was the best he could do at the moment, he walked back to the room and placed them outside the door as he walked towards his main second floor room, Kira could feel that his pain wasn't really affecting him at all anymore, ever since that metal shrapnel was removed he knew his body would be back to normal in a few days. Kira picked up his weapons returning to his master bedroom, and flicked the switch in the bookcase allowing it to slid over as he placed all weapons in there respective spots, he would worry about restocking the lost ammo later, but he didn't want to do that in front of Lacus.

Kira placed everything in it's place closing his secret compartment, while walking over to his bed and taking the hidden M9 he stored for measures, Kira placed in on his bed and then he quickly decided to wash himself down, he had to be careful about his wound, but he said screw it as he unwrapped it and climbed into his personal shower getting himself quickly cleaned of any blood, as the water did effect him a small bit, Kira wanted to get down before Lacus as just didn't want her to wander around lost, Kira did finish rather quickly and got into his black civilian clothes as he quickly wrapped the bandage back around his ribs, if Lacus found out he took it off he knew she wouldn't be pleased, he got it back on exactly how she wrapped it and finished dressing.

Kira then placed his M9 in the back of his pants and covered it with his shirt, he then walked out and headed back to the second floor main room and sat down on the other couch, waiting for Lacus, and he didn't have to wait long.

**With Lacus**

Lacus' thoughts went just about everywhere as she was in the shower, she worried for her father and the others as they had to be worried, but she knew contacting them would be a dangerous move, and she couldn't stand seeing anyone hurt because of her, and she already felt that about Kira. Her main thoughts were on Kira though, she now knew that everything she first thought about him was true, he was everything she thought and wanted. She was concerned about him as he was in pain as his whole matter of living all the loyalty she knew he was, it was thrown away because he saved her, she knew that he didn't blame her, and she knew that he wanted to make this choice, but it still hurt her.

Lacus finished her shower and got out grabbing one of the towels drying herself off, Lacus also really wanted to hear what he had to say, because she was felling the same thing, Lacus dried off and wrapped the towel around her as she slowly opened the door seeing that Kira had some spare clothes for her, Lacus smiled as she slipped them on and then one of the bathrobes that was in there, she looked around and she noticed that everything in here was like brand new, as Kira never used it, he just had it here, Lacus used one of the brushes and fixed her hair and then she looked in the mirror and smiled, she quickly gathered up her old blood-soaked clothes to have them washed. She walked out of the room and headed back to the main room to see Kira sitting on one of the couches.

**Main Room**

Lacus noticed he changed clothes, and he had his shirt that was opened from the middle so that it didn't put pressure on his wound, she smiled and walked in.

Kira looked up and returned her smile, "Feel better?" Kira asked as they were really starting to loosen up around each other.

Lacus smiled and sat next to him, "Yes thank you, but I'm not sure where…" Lacus didn't need to finish as Kira held out his hand.

"I will have them washed," Kira said as Lacus smiled and placed her clothes in his hand, Kira excused himself as he walked down to the washing room, and placed them in the washer to have them cleaned, he finished and went back up to her.

Lacus loved how he acted, he was very graceful and kind and she loved it.

Kira walked back in and sat back down next to Lacus.

"We shouldn't be here for to long, I will make plans soon to find out what we do now," Kira said as Lacus looked at him and scooted next to him.

"I don't mind, I rather like it here, this place is amazing," Lacus said as she looked around the room again.

Kira smiled, just being near her always made him feel better.

"I always thought it was too big, but it allows me to work out on new devices and things," Kira said as Lacus smiled, as he was opening up again.

"I saw some strange things when we came in, I take it they must be some of your workings," Lacus said.

Kira nodded, "Yes, they are simple security measures I developed."

Lacus smiled, "You do seem very talented and skilled at many things, it is a gift."

Kira knew she was partially right, what he was could be considered a gift or a curse.

Kira quickly changed the subject as he wanted to no more about her, "What about you growing up?"

Lacus knew what he did, "I always loved to sing, and started very young, one thing led to another and that was how my life turned out until I joined my father."

Kira and Lacus went on for a few more hours as it was getting very late, but they were growing closer and closer as they talked more about their childhoods, and Kira told her everything about what happened to him, she knew just about everything about him, except for a few things he wasn't ready to tell her about yet, Lacus did the same thing as she was really enjoying herself, she loved how open and honest he was, she knew there was a lot more to him than what he showed and she was right, he was perfect for her and she knew it.

Kira noticed that it was getting late, "I think we should continue this in the morning, I still have to run a few more checks and then find a way to get us out of this mess," Kira told her as he stood up lending her a hand.

Lacus smiled and took his hand, "I believe you are right Kira."

Kira smiled and started leading her out of the main room and to one of the guest rooms, Kira stopped and opened the door, "I hope this will be sufficient for you," Kira said as he led her inside.

Lacus smiled and agreed, she would have been happy anywhere, she was a little disappointed that their perfect night had to end, but she enjoyed herself a lot.

"I hope you have a pleasant night Lacus, don't worry I will make sure nobody can get in," Kira said with a different tone in his voice and Lacus noticed.

Lacus walked over to him and placed her hand on his cheek, "Is something wrong Kira, you seem like something suddenly started bothering you."

Kira looked away again, being near her brought him more happiness than he ever had, and he knew that they were still in a lot of danger, and he couldn't take it if he lost her, they may have just met but he knew it went deeper than that, and so did she, and he had to get this out.

Lacus looked at him with concern again, "You can tell me anything Kira," Lacus didn't know what brought about his sudden turn, but she saw his expression change again it was fear and worry.

Kira wasn't going to hold back again, he learned his lesson the first time, he kept his feeling bottled up, but not again, he had to let her know.

Kira looked back up at her, "Nothing will happen to you, it will not happen again, no matter what I have to do I will not lose you, I don't care that we just met, I care to much for you."

Lacus was a little shocked but relieved she was hoping to hear something like this; she wanted to know that he felt something for her, as she felt for him and it was confirmed.

Lacus slowly approached him wrapping her arms around him, "I know what you mean Kira…I have felt it as well, ever since the hotel I knew it," Lacus replied to him as they slowly broke their embrace.

Kira heard every word and they slowly backed away, as Kira looked deep into her eyes as Lacus did the same, and they both saw what they wanted to see, they were so loving, caring, and compassionate, they couldn't take it anymore as Kira slowly leaned in as Lacus blushed and felt her heart pound again, as she slowly shut her eyes and their lips met for their first kiss.

Lacus and Kira were in complete bliss, as they finally got out how they felt, after a few minutes Kira couldn't believe what he just did, and thought he probably would scare her off now.

Kira slowly broke it looking away, but found that Lacus' hand caught his chin making him look at her.

"You did nothing wrong…I am glad that our evening has gone perfectly," Lacus replied with a smile.

"How could you like a cold blooded killer like myself?" Kira asked as he knew she was far too good for him, but he didn't care, he wanted to be with her.

Lacus smiled, "That was the past now Kira, it's time to move forward towards the future."

Kira smiled as he hugged her as she returned it, she was glad he accepted her, as much as Kira said she was there for him, he was there just as much for her, Lacus knew that Kira could see the real her.

They finished their embrace and Kira and Lacus did their goodnights as Kira left the room, Lacus smiled and laid down, but she knew it would be trouble sleeping.

* * *

**Control Room**

As soon as Kira walked out of her room, he returned to his main room, and walked over to one of the cabinets as he was going to try and figure a way from them to get out of this, but his thoughts were distracted with Lacus, he couldn't believe how she just accepted him, Kira quickly shut the doors and left this room heading towards his control room, Kira walked in and sat down on his desk as he took out his M9 and placed it on the table, Kira started looking over all security tapes and noticed not a soul, but it was to early to expect them just yet.

Kira smiled as he remember what Lacus told him, he knew that even though they just met she was the one, he loved her, and he knew she loved him, what they have is extremely rare, Kira did admit he was afraid that she would end up like two years ago, but he knew it wasn't going to happen this time, they would be happy, and if it meant destroying Patrick Zala and everything he worked for, than nothing would stand in the way of the ultimate coordinator, he would stop at nothing to keep her from harm.

Kira sat back in his chair as he looked up, "It's your move Zala, I know you will stop at nothing, but if you push me to far I will bury everything you worked for, nothing will harm Lacus," Kira said to a monitor that had Patrick's Zala's symbol on it, Kira took the logo off, it was the one he was going to use when he took over, and Kira threw it in the basket. Kira strained himself a little as he did that.

"What have I told you about stress on that wound," a voice said as Kira instantly turned around to see Lacus giving him an angry look.

Kira's face once again changed from the anger he felt towards Patrick to the love he felt for Lacus.

"Can't sleep?" Kira asked.

Lacus walked in wearing the clothes Kira gave her as she reached his chair and wrapped both arms around his neck, "I knew you wouldn't be so I thought I would give you company, just tell me that you didn't mean what you said," Lacus told him.

Kira looked at her in surprise, "I meant every word Lacus, he will not harm you."

Lacus stood up and moved in front of him taking his hand in hers as she pointed to a spare couch that was in this room, Kira would sometimes sleep in here when he was off duty in the past.

Kira smiled and got up and Lacus led him to the couch as he sat down and she sat down next to him.

Lacus looked into his eyes, "Please don't fight with anger Kira, that is not who you are."

Kira looked at her, "You already know me that well."

Lacus smiled, "I want you to promise me that whatever we do from now on we do together, no more anger or hate, I will always be here with you, but I want you to be here as well, I couldn't stand watching you die," Lacus told him as she leaned her head on his chest surprising him a bit and knocking him down on his back, Lacus just laid on top of him, being careful not hit his injured side. Kira was worried about her, but she was worried about him to, they were both targets and either one could be killed.

Kira smiled and wrapped on arm around her pulling her closer, as he used his other to cup her chin to look at him, "I give you my word Lacus, I will always come back to you," Kira told her as they leaned closer and had their first passionate kiss, after about three minutes they slowly parted from it as Lacus rested her head on his chest and Kira placed his head on top of hers.

"Thank you," Lacus said as she shut her eyes.

Kira smiled and did the same as both fell asleep.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): I hope you liked this chapter, this was a complete Kira and Lacus chapter, the next one will contain Patrick starting the hunt, and presenting his evidence. I don't know when it will be up. See you later.**


	17. Decision

**(AN): Thank you to all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Decision**

**Kira's Mansion**

As soon as the morning came the next morning Kira woke up. He woke up a little later than usual as it was to be expected with his body in the condition it was in. As Kira opened his eyes he immediately recalled the events that took place the last night as he looked down to see the sleeping face of Lacus.

Kira noticed she didn't move throughout the night, Kira slightly smiled as he watched her sleep. Kira would have liked to remain like this a little while longer, but he had matters to attend to as they were now on a race against time. Kira knew that it would not be long before they discovered the shuttle, which they would then find out had no one in it, so he had to start preparing their next move.

Kira very gently got out of her hold on him as he slowly slipped off the couch they fell asleep on. Kira got up gently lifting her a little, but he was able to place her back down so she didn't wake up. Kira then placed a blanket over her as he took a last look at her before heading over to his desk.

Kira sat down and immediately brought up the security footage of the entire compound. Kira was pleased that nothing was tripped, no motion sensors were triggered, and no one attempted to activate his system. Kira knew they wouldn't have found the shuttle just yet, but when they did he wanted to be ready.

Kira was satisfied with his entire security system at the moment so he got up and left the room taking his M9 with him, and making sure not to make to much noise, he didn't want to wake her. Kira wanted her to be comfortable and remembered that he didn't get a chance to wash the blood off their clothes so he immediately took care of that, after he placed her clothes in the wash Kira discarded his. His assault clothes were ripped and torn in many places so he discarded them, as he had one more set.

Kira headed over to his master bedroom, and went into one of his drawers and took out his control device. Kira designed a control communicator that would allow him to run all functions in his mansion by this one device. The device was small enough to place in the pocket and could even take voice commands; Kira could control every piece of security equipment with this device. Kira walked over to his security council near the wall, and placed the device in the slot as it would transfer every function over to this device, after a few seconds it was done and Kira removed it.

Kira was satisfied so far, but he had to prepare in case they would have to make a quick escape. Kira knew his supply was low, so he walked over to the main room him and Lacus were in last night and walked over to one of the cabinets, Kira opened one door pressing a hidden switch towards the back, and as soon as he did that three cabinets in the room immediately slid to the side revealing his hidden storage for his weapons.

Kira looked around and was glad he didn't lose any of his main weapons since he had no replacements. Kira walked over to one cabinet and got out his back up assault clothes, that had one extra assault vest, Kira took the pants, shirt and vest, from this one. Kira placed them on a table while walking over to another cabinet. This one was filled with his spare ammunition. Kira looked around and he had one full load for each of his guns, but that was it. He was sent on constant missions recently and had no time to restock. Kira took what he needed placing it in a bag that was also in here. Kira finished with that and placed that on the table before walking over to the third cabinet. This one was filled with his explosives and grenades. These were extremely low as he had only two lethal ones, and five of each of his non lethal, which included smoke, sleep, and gas. Kira sighed as he got what he needed and placed them on his table.

Kira finished in here as he pressed the switch making all cabinets go back into place. Kira gathered up his equipment and walked over to his master bedroom. He placed everything on the bed as he walked over to retrieve his weapons. Kira didn't like leaving them in the open, but if they were to have to make a quick escape he would have to time to gather everything needed. Kira opened the compartments to his weapons and took hold of all four of his main guns, and his two knives as he closed the compartments and placed them on the bed organizing everything.

Kira had everything organized and knew he could leave it alone for the minute. Kira now walked back to the control room to plan their next move, this move was going to be critical, as he now had to find a way to keep Lacus and himself alive. Kira was faced with a dilemma, he could stop Patrick's plan completely, but that would still leave blue cosmos killers out there, he could just go into hiding with Lacus and let it all play out as that would assure Patrick would have his war in which Plant would gain full control over earth, which in time would lead to the destruction of all naturals. Or the third options was to join with what Siegel Clyne, and Uzumi Nara Athha were planning and try to help them achieve their goal of a total peace treaty.

Kira knew that the first two were no goes, but he couldn't seek help from the other two yet as they would be quickly dealt with by Patrick. As Kira walked back into the control room in which Lacus was still sleeping, he slightly smiled as he sat in his chair and looked at her again.

"What path to take I do not know yet, but as for now I will make sure you stay alive, just sitting by and watching it play out wouldn't really work for myself…or you I know that much about you so far," Kira told her sleeping form almost in a whisper.

Kira smiled, "My original goal I still think would be the right path, but not with a man like Zala leading, it is probably terrible for me to still think like that, but it is hard to just stop believing what you were taught your whole life," Kira said almost in shame as he took notice to something about her.

Kira then looked down before looking back at her, "Or I could try it your way Lacus, some say what you and your father try is impossible, but hope is a powerful tool to work with, maybe humanity will learn from it's past mistakes…whatever path you decide I will assist you Lacus…for I am the ultimate coordinator, some say that whoever controls the ultimate coordinator will have control of their own dreams…we will put that theory to test Lacus…as I will help you your goal," Kira decided as he knew she was asleep.

When Kira was first created those words were the basis for what Patrick said would take for someone to have full control over the world and space. It even seemed to be working, just two years of working for Patrick Kira had seemed to make everything he wanted turn to reality, he was the perfect human, the unbeatable soldier, the brutal killer, most intelligent human, he was the ultimate coordinator, and what Patrick once used to help his cause was now going to get a have his worst nightmare. Kira knew that he didn't have every bit of information to Patrick's methods of achieving his goals, he just did what he was ordered and didn't ask questions, but he knew Patrick had something up his sleeve and it would not be good.

Kira remembered those words as it dawned on him, he knew he was born at Mendel, that was where everything started, and that was the place to start looking for their answers.

Kira knew to stop Patrick he had to know what he was planning; he knew they could ask for no help. They just had each other and that was all they would need.

Kira turned around and went to work on the computer, he was gathering up every bit of information on a place he never thought he would hear again.

Lacus slowly sat up as she looked at him slowly, she woke up and heard only the very last part of his words to her, Lacus couldn't believe what she heard, but it all made sense, the rumors about the ultimate coordinator were true. His movements speed, strength, everything about him was perfect, but she didn't care about that, Lacus knew there was much more to him, and she know knew he had to live a very sad and lonely life, only being used to kill for someone's goal. Lacus was not going to use him for that; she would not let anyone use him anymore. Lacus slowly wiped the tear that threatened to go down her cheek as she slowly got up and approached Kira.

Kira was too focused and for once didn't have his guard up, but as he felt arms wrap around his neck and a head placed on his shoulder he knew who it was.

Kira stopped typing for a second as he took her embrace in, "I hope you had a good night, I'm sorry for not waking you," Kira told her as he remembered that they fell asleep on the couch.

Lacus smiled, "It's alright…I didn't mind," Lacus said as she remembered what he said again.

Kira blushed.

Lacus hesitated, but she knew she had to tell him, "It's so sad, I never knew you gone through all that pain……I will not use you like you wanted me to, I will not make you help me Kira," Lacus told him as she didn't want to keep this a secret.

Kira stopped typing as she said that, but what surprised him was that he wasn't that upset, "You were awake?"

Lacus did hold her breath as she didn't know how he would react, "Only for the last part…now I understand…you are not the ultimate coordinator to me…you are only Kira to me…and that is all I want you to be," Lacus said as she held him a little tighter.

Kira's eyes went a little big, no one ever said anything like that to him, "Kira lifted his hands and placed them on hers as he hung his head a little, he didn't know how to act in that situation.

Lacus could tell he was confused, no one ever gave him a choice; no one ever told him seriously that they wanted him just to be himself, sure Athrun and Lenore were close to him, but they didn't know the entire story. Lacus knew what he was and she didn't care, some call him monster or inhuman, but Lacus called him Kira.

Little did Lacus know was that when Kira was talking to her sleeping form he knew that she woke up, Kira decided that he didn't want to keep something like this from her, so he found it easier to say while she pretended to be asleep. Kira wouldn't have blamed her if she wanted nothing more to do with him after that, but she didn't she stayed and she wanted to stay.

Lacus didn't want to place anymore pressure on him at the moment so she quickly changed the subject. "What are you looking at?"

Kira was glad that she did. "I believe that I may find out more to what Zala is planning if we return to where it all began," Kira said as he showed her the colonies picture.

Lacus looked closely at it, "I have never heard of the Mendel Colony before."

Kira slightly smiled, "That is not surprising, Zala made sure that its name and location were erased after the disaster eighteen years ago, from what I was told all data was destroyed, but if we look around I believe we might find something."

Lacus smiled as she bent down and kissed him on the cheek, "Are you sure you want to do this? Like I said I don't want you to feel pressured to fight again," Lacus said as she knew he had been through enough, and if he wanted to go into permanent hiding she would have accepted and probably went with him with no questions or regrets.

Kira smiled as he looked up at her, "I thought you said I could choose my own path, and I choose to aide your cause."

Lacus looked at him, she really didn't want him to fight anymore, but if they were going to attempt to have a future together they would have to fight.

"When do we leave?" Lacus asked as she was hoping it wouldn't be too soon, she liked just being here with him, like two normal people.

Kira smiled, "I have an idea on how to get off, but it will be risky, and we will not be able to leave for a few more days."

Lacus smiled, "I see then, you can tell me the details over breakfast…I take it you haven't eaten yet?" Lacus asked as Kira could tell she liked the idea of a few more days.

"No I haven't eaten yet, I could prepare something for us if you want…" Kira was going to say but Lacus wouldn't let him finish.

Lacus gave Kira her angry look, "You still shouldn't be moving around, I can manage to prepare a meal for us," Lacus said as Kira knew she wasn't going to take no for an answer.

Kira smiled, "Downstairs to the far right," Kira said as Lacus smiled again.

"Wasn't that easier? Now wait here until I'm done," Lacus said as she leaned down closer allowing her to kiss him gently.

Both didn't mention anything about what happened yesterday, neither had regrets and they could tell that they were both starting to feel even more for the other, every passing minute the feelings were becoming stronger.

After about a minute Lacus slowly backed out of their kiss smiling at him as she left the room, Kira as strong as he was, he was always left powerless against her actions, not that he was complaining, she had the effect of making him feel safe, happy, and loved, and it always made his body weaken as he didn't care, this feeling he would not trade for anything in the world.

As Lacus left she took everything that happened into thought. Sure she was loved by a lot of people, sure she was complimented every day, but it was not the same as the feeling she had when she was with Kira. Even without words the two shared an unbreakable bond, it was as if they could even tell what the other was thinking, they could almost feel each others pain, they were bonded together by the feelings they shared. Even so soon, that didn't matter she knew he was the one, the one that would always give her this feeling, the one she could depend on, the one she would love, and the one that would love her.

* * *

**Zala Plant Patrick's Estate**

Patrick slept very little that night, things couldn't have gone more wrong with the last mission, but that wasn't necessary a bad thing, especially with the election days away. Patrick was ready to give his briefing to the council; afterward he would make his public statement to the people declaring Lacus Clyne as a fugitive, thus getting her out of the way.

Patrick was just about ready to go as he was waiting for the arrival of Rau; he needed what Rau had for him to pull this off. Patrick started pacing as the door finally opened revealing Rau.

"It's about time," Patrick said.

Rau smiled, "My apologizes sir."

Patrick looked at him, "Any news on the team on the surface?"

Rau looked at him, "They are currently nearing the shuttle, it landed in a rough spot towards the African desert so we are currently waiting, you should have the news by the end of the meeting."

Patrick smiled, "Good, what's the status of my team?"

"Athrun and Nicol are sending off the Orb leader on the Clyne Plant, and Yzak and Dearka are still on the military base awaiting orders," Rau replied.

"Get them to Aprilious One, I will speak with them later, I know my son will start asking questions, tell him nothing…and make sure my wife doesn't here of this yet either," Patrick said as he was very serious about this.

Rau smiled, "As you wish sir."

"Good, now where is my evidence?" Patrick asked.

Rau handed him several disks, "Everything is here sir, we reconstructed the tape, it shows his face somewhat, the other is the tape from the Washington, they have finally enhanced the image, you could use this."

Patrick smiled, "Yes that will work well, is she in the tape as well?"

"That's right sir, I made sure to show the parts how they were close, nothing Siegel will say will be able to change their minds on the tape," Rau added.

Patrick smiled, "That's good, anything else?"

Rau pointed to another disk, "That depends sir, do you want to release his secret yet?"

Patrick looked at him seriously, "Not yet."

Rau nodded his head, "Well save that one for when you do…the last one will contain voice dialogue as well as false phone and contact between the two, I also enclosed some of his past mission data, this will give the added effect."

Patrick looked at it seriously.

"Don't worry sir, I made sure that the assassination attempt is enclosed as a paper trial between the two, you will have no trouble convincing the council to issue a warrant for that girls arrest, I made sure everything points to Lacus, nothing will get her out of this."

Patrick wasn't to sure at first it was very confusing, but as he started looking at the tapes and what Rau brought he smiled, and now he couldn't wait to present this to the council.

"Good enough lets go," Patrick said as Rau smiled and they walked out, got in a car and drove to the shuttle bay, they boarded the private shuttle as Rau made a call taking care of the Zala squad, and they headed straight for Aprilious One.

* * *

**Clyne Plant**

Siegel wasn't able to sleep at night at all, along with most of the others, all were worried about Lacus. Siegel asked Andrew to start a private search for her and he was hoping to come up with something.

Siegel was required to attend this meeting, and he had to see Uzumi back to the shuttle bay so they could leave back to Orb. Uzumi offered to help with the search and Siegel thanked him, but that might cause problems.

Athrun and Nicol were doing their job as they were waiting to take Cagalli and Uzumi to the shuttle bay for launching. Athrun was still thinking about what happened and he had questions for his father, but that would have to wait.

All were ready and Siegel prepared for his meeting as he was heading straight to Aprilious One once this was finished. They got in the cars and headed straight to the shuttle bay.

**Shuttle Bay**

All arrived at the shuttle bay and Siegel and the rest got out as they were doing their farewells.

Nicol stayed by the car as Athrun walked Cagalli to the shuttle.

"You are worried about her?" Athrun asked.

Cagalli looked at him, "She wouldn't do this, I know she wouldn't."

Athrun knew that was true but could say nothing, "Only time will tell."

Cagalli noticed he seemed to be distracted, "Are you concerned about something?"

Athrun immediately looked at her, "What are you talking about?"

"You seem different," Cagalli said.

Athrun smiled, "I will be fine…I hope to see you again in the future."

Cagalli blushed, "So do I," Cagalli said as she got in the shuttle, she was still concerned about the events, but all she could do now was wait.

Athrun walked back to the car and sat down, as they got a phone call.

Athrun answered it.

"Le Crueset here," Rau said.

"Yes sir," Athrun replied.

"Your father wants you back, you will take the shuttle with the Chairman and he will give you a briefing," Rau said as he hung up not letting Athrun ask any questions.

Athrun hung up and wondered what exactly was going on but he was still concerned.

Siegel and Uzumi were doing their farewells when Andrew finally caught up with them.

"Sir," Andrew saluted.

Uzumi and Siegel looked at him seriously, "Anything?" Siegel asked almost in desperation.

Andrew looked at him, "I searched everywhere I could sir, they are keeping everything tightly locked and classified, but what I now is that a shuttle was launched and they are attempting to recover it on earth."

"You think it was Lacus?" Siegel asked.

"That is all I can gather sir, or it was that assassin," Andrew said.

Siegel looked at him, "You think she was kidnapped?"

"That is possible sir, but I am still concerned about the events taking place, that assassin just turned like that, I have a feeling something else is going on, and with the massacre at the park, there is to much we don't know, and we have no way of getting answers either," Andrew told him.

Siegel hung his head, "How can this be happening? I am locked out of just about everything."

Andrew looked at him, "Your place in the polls has dropped about triple to Zala, once he goes public he will take over."

"I don't care about that now, I just want to find my daughter," Siegel said.

"I understand sir, you will have to see this so called evidence Zala has, then we will go from there," Andrew said.

Uzumi added in now, "I will contact some of my people from the surface; I will try and get some news from the desert."

"Thank you for the support," Siegel added.

Uzumi smiled, "Your daughter would never try and kill me, or do whatever they are pinning her with, something big is going on behind the scenes."

"I agree, we should keep our eyes and ears open," Siegel responded.

"I will get word to you as soon as I can," Uzumi said as he boarded the shuttle and it launched down to earth.

Siegel and Andrew watched it leave as Athrun and Nicol approached.

"Sir, we will be riding with you today," Athrun said as both saluted.

Siegel looked at them, "You did good work yesterday, take your seats," Siegel added.

"Yes sir," Athrun and Nicol said as they boarded the shuttle headed to Aprilious One.

Andrew watched them enter, "I think we should remain silent on the trip."

Siegel looked at him, "You suspect them?"

"Not at all, but since his father is Patrick Zala, I would suggest we remain quiet about anymore matters on your daughter," Andrew said wanting to be safe.

Siegel understood, "Very well, you will accompany me to the meeting, and we will see what they have planned for her."

Andrew understood and agreed as both boarded the shuttle and it launched heading straight for the headquarters.

* * *

**Aprilious One**

The assigned shuttles carrying the council members had arrived, most of Clyne's supporters had no information on what was going on, they were just as confused as Siegel, the Zala supporters had a feeling that the soon to be leader Patrick had something up his sleeve so they would play along.

Patrick's shuttle was one of the first to arrive and he and Rau walked out getting into a car heading for the military facility. Once they arrived Patrick got out as he saw that the press was already starting to gather as they would be waiting for a statement, most of Plants had no clue what was going on. Patrick waved off any questions until the meeting was over.

Once they neared the room, Rau took his leave, "I will greet the Zala squad when they arrive here sir."

Patrick nodded, "Tell them nothing until I see them."

"Yes sir," Rau replied as he left to await the arrival, he sent for all four members and the shuttle carrying Yzak and Dearka would be delayed.

Patrick walked into the council chamber as he was eagerly waiting to begin.

Siegel's shuttle was one of the last as he and Andrew along with the two from the squad got out, Athrun and Nicol had a driver waiting for them, but they had to wait for Yzak and Dearka to arrive.

Siegel thanked them once again and he and Andrew got in a car that was heading straight for the headquarters.

When they arrived Siegel made sure Andrew would be given access, but he would mostly remain out of sight. They saw the council room and walked in as the soldiers saluted, Andrew stayed towards the back as all members were focused of Siegel. Siegel looked over and saw that Patrick had a very small grin on his face. Siegel took his seat and Patrick began.

**Earth African Desert**

The ground unit loyal to Patrick had finally arrived at their destination as they saw the shuttle in the distance.

* * *

**Kira's Mansion**

Kira was at his main computer trying to find a way they could get off the Plant without causing too much commotion. He of course new of one way, but that would only be a last option. Kira knew they would have to get out through one of the military docks; he was planning on taking one of the Ginns that were on standby, but that would give them no advantage to escaping as it would easily be tracked. Kira somehow knew it would come down to his last option, it was something he actually had a hand in, and he would have to hijack one of the new military mobile suits that they were manufacturing.

Kira had a hand in their creation as he developed the power source and weapon designs for these new suits, something he did in his free time but Patrick was pleased enough to put them into development…secretly. It was said that there were about eight machines built on some of Kira's theories, but he only new of three that were actually completed. That was fine by him all they needed was one.

Kira knew that was the way to go, and now all they had to do was get in, which wouldn't be to hard for him since the facility's security was mostly set up by his creations. Kira brought up the maps to the facility that even the Chairman didn't know about, Kira knew the place by heart, but he looked at it one more time to be sure. He could easily get in, however he would have to keep Lacus alive at the same time, so he also pulled up the personal for the facility, he wanted to know the number of soldiers, their schedules, and all patrol routes, Kira would be able to find a way to get in.

As Kira was pondering all of this, Lacus did her best to fix them the perfect breakfast, Lacus was impressed that Kira offered to do it for them, but she wanted him to rest, and he did a lot so it was the least she could do. Lacus smiled as she finished preparing, she placed everything on the table that was next to the kitchen in the dinning room. Lacus noticed that Kira never really had a lot of things, the place was very empty, but she knew this sort of place didn't really suit him, she was sure he would have been happy in a much smaller place.

Lacus felt the same way, she had a large home, but it was quite lonely at times. Lacus finished placing everything on the table and she smiled, she put a lot of effort in this meal. Lacus smiled one last time as she went up the stairs to get Kira. She knew he probably didn't leave the control room; she walked up to the control room and went inside.

Lacus walked in, "The food is ready Kira," Lacus said as she walked in and immediately Kira closed down the program he was in, but Lacus could swear she saw something that looked like a mobile suit.

Kira shut the program down and looked at her, "What was that?" Kira asked with a small smile.

Lacus walked up to him and placed one hand on his shoulder, "The meal is ready…I hope you will like it."

Kira smiled and stood up, "I'm sure it will be perfect," Kira said as Lacus blushed.

"What were you looking at?" Lacus asked, as she hoped he wouldn't mind.

Kira looked at her, "Something I designed long ago…however I have found a way for us to leave."

Lacus was interested, "Let us talk about it at the table, the food will get cold."

Kira smiled and they began their walking down the stairs, "It will not be easy."

Lacus looked over at him as they were just enjoying the quiet moment, "I'm sure it will be fine."

Kira looked at her, "We have to head to a secret facility even your father doesn't know about."

That surprised her a little, but nothing could shock her anymore, they walked into the dinning room and Kira's eyes went a little big.

"This looks incredible," Kira said as he looked at everything she made.

Lacus blushed, "Thank you, I just hope you will like it."

Kira and Lacus then sat down, as Kira hadn't had food like this in awhile.

"I'm sure I will, I have been on rations for awhile now," Kira said as he and Lacus began and Lacus was pleased that he liked it, but she was more pleased that she hadn't seen his sad expression. She was hoping that with time she would never see it again, she hoped with time nothing would go back to the ways of the past; she was looking forward to the future.

They sat and ate enjoying small conversation as they were getting to know each other better again, they could always talk for hours. When they were about to finish Kira got a warning.

His small communicator beeped loudly, Kira immediately dropped his fork and looked at it, as Lacus looked on with concern.

Kira saw it and sighed in relief.

"What was that Kira?" Lacus asked.

Kira smiled, "It seems there is a report about to be broadcasted from Aprilious One, I had this set to warn me about these things for information," Kira said as he flipped on the television.

Lacus was relieved as well as they thought they had a guest, both saw the picture come up and it made Kira's blood boil as it was Patrick Zala.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): I hope you liked this chapter, next one will be the council meeting with a few other things, it should be up soon. Bye for now.**


	18. Fugitive

**(AN): I want to thank all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Fugitive**

**Earth African Desert**

The ground unit loyal to Patrick had finally arrived at their destination as they saw the shuttle in the distance. Inside the bridge of the ship the captain was alerted.

"Captain we have the shuttle in sight sir," one of the crew said.

The captain looked at them, "Prepare the inspection team, use extreme caution."

"Yes sir," the man replied as he immediately began carrying out the captains orders.

As the ship was close enough the captain gave the order to stop which they complied.

The shuttle was practically in the middle of the enormous desert, the captain knew that his suspects wouldn't be able to last long and it puzzled him why it landed here. The reason was simple, Kira wanted the shuttle in an open area that was hard to access, this way it would take more time for a team to inspect it.

"The ground unit is ready sir," another member of the crew said.

The captain looked at them, "Very well, I will personally handle this matter, you take the bridge," the captain said as he didn't wait for a reply he just walked out of the room.

The captain headed down to the hanger and saw that the team was boarding the jeeps, each one heavily armed.

They saw the captain and stood up saluting.

"As you were," the captain said as he took a seat in one of the two jeeps, he then gave the order and they were heading out.

They drove out of the ship and headed straight for the shuttle, "Stay alert," the captain said as the team took hold of their weapons.

When they were about a hundred feet from the shuttle the jeep stopped and all piled out.

"Check it out," the captain said as about six went towards the shuttle with their weapons in a defensive stance.

They began to surround the shuttle while two of them headed for the door; they reached the door and very cautiously opened it as they went inside.

The captain waited for news.

The two inside the shuttle were a little surprised to find nothing; they searched every inch of the ship.

"Situation secured captain, there is no one inside," one soldier said.

The captain raised his eyebrows, "I'm coming in."

"Yes sir," he replied as the four that were surrounding the shuttle joined them as all went inside the shuttle.

The captain walked in and headed straight for the two pilot seats.

"This doesn't make any sense, they couldn't have survived a trip in the desert, its many miles before reaching anything civil," the captain said as he sat down.

The captain sat down and brought up the shuttles main computer, he was looking for answers. The other six watched and searched one more time.

As soon as the captain brought up the computer his suspicions were confirmed as he saw that this thing was automatically launched, the controls were used from an outside source.

"Clever," the captain said.

All looked at him.

"They were never here, this was just a diversion tactic," the captain said as he looked at the shuttles log, and nothing inside was ever used, and that meant nobody would have been inside, even if you used the auto pilot you would still have to activate that from inside, and Kira did it from the outside so it didn't show up on the log.

"What do we do now sir?" one soldier asked.

The captain looked at them, "We are wasting time, we will return to the ship, and get me a satellite radio," the captain said as he stood up and followed by his crew, he was going to personally deliver the news to Patrick.

They headed back to the ship and his radio was set up.

"Head back to base," the captain said as the crew did what they were told and turned the ship around.

The captain accessed the radio and was now waiting for a response.

* * *

**Aprilious One**

When Siegel and Andrew arrived Siegel made sure Andrew would be given access, but he would mostly remain out of sight. They saw the council room and walked in as the soldiers saluted, Andrew stayed towards the back as all members were focused of Siegel. Siegel looked over and saw that Patrick had a very small grin on his face. Siegel took his seat and Patrick began.

"I have called for this emergency meeting for one purpose and one purpose only," Patrick said.

"I believe first we should acknowledge that the Chairman made it back safe for the attack," councilwoman Canaver said.

Patrick didn't like interruptions, he wanted to get this over with, he knew it would be hard for some of Clyne's followers to believe what he was about to say, but all he needed were to make sure they issued the warrant for her arrest.

"I of course as well as all of you are glad that are chairman is alive, however this matter is urgent," Patrick added.

Siegel looked at him funny, but he wanted to know what that information is.

"I agree with you councilman Zala, please proceed," councilman Amalfi spoke up.

Patrick was pleased his backers were jumping in.

"As you all know I have been placed in charge of the investigation for one reason, and that is that the Chairman is to closely involved to make a rational decision," Patrick said.

"Are you accusing the Chairman?" one of Clyne's guys added.

Patrick looked at him, "Not at all, it is his daughter that is responsible."

All started talking among themselves, as they couldn't believe it. Patrick's supporters knew he had something up his sleeve so they would play along.

Siegel stood up, "These allegations against her are absurd, she would not participate in something like that!"

Patrick had a small grin, "I understand you are shocked Chairman, but I have the evidence against her."

Siegel didn't like this at all, "We saw the assassin that day, and he was no where near my daughter, she is missing and likely kidnapped, or worse…and you have the gal to accuse her of being apart of this," Siegel said angrily.

"I believe we should let him speak Chairman," Councilwoman Joule said.

Siegel did not like any of this, it was as if all didn't care that she was missing.

Patrick looked straight at Siegel as he placed a disk in the computer slot that would show up on the main screen.

"He was no where near her alright, then what do you call this," Patrick said as he pressed the button.

Siegel and the others looked on as their eyes went to shock. The first image showed the assassin vaguely in the city square, Patrick got in as close as he could with the tape, Kira was good and knew how to avoid cameras images, but he couldn't avoid them fully. The image showed Kira in the city square taking down all of the guards by gun fire and a few hand to hand combat moves.

"Is that the assassin?" Patrick asked.

Siegel looked at it, "Yes he was the one, but my daughter was no where near the city square."

Patrick smiled, "I'm not done."

The council members got the best look they could of Kira, they were able to make out some of his face, and they could see his hair clearly.

"Now that we have an image we can start a search," a council member loyal to Clyne spoke up.

Patrick didn't care.

"He looks familiar, I could swore I have seen him before," another one of Clyne's people said.

Patrick smiled, "You did see him before, but I will explain that in a minute."

All turned their attention back to Patrick as he clicked another button playing another video.

Siegel looked at it in horror as did the others, Patrick smiled as Rau did a good job with the video, everything looked very authentic. It showed some of the incident, first it showed several Clyne faction members being wiped out by gunfire that was from Yzak's SAW, and they saw a man in black.

"That is what the assassin was wearing," councilman Elsman said.

Siegel knew that was true but he remembered he wasn't wearing a mask.

The next part showed what surprised all of them, it showed several Clyne members firing at the man in black behind a car, this time it was Kira, with Lacus. In reality it was the Clyne members firing at Yzak, then Kira and Lacus behind the car that was actually them evading fire from Yzak, but Rau changed the video around a little and made it look very authentic.

All were stunned, as Patrick zoomed in and saw the assassin next to Lacus, as they were hiding from fire from what they thought was the Clyne faction.

Siegel was stunned, "This proves nothing, she was most likely kidnapped, that is why she was next to him!" Siegel shouted out.

Some of the council members believed that was true.

Patrick smiled, "I'm not done yet, at first I thought that as well, but not after what I saw next," Patrick said as he pressed another button.

The council members immediately went big eyed again, as they saw Kira separate from Lacus while returning fire on Yzak and Lacus rushing up to him to see if he was alright, it was then that they got a little audio, that Rau set up nicely.

Patrick smiled as the audio went; it was perfect match for both of their voices.

"_This mission is a failure, I cannot reach the Orb leader again," Kira's voice said._

_Lacus smiled down at him, "We will do it in the future, you have completed everything else I asked, lets get out of here for now, with your success on Azeral, Uzumi will go soon enough," The voice of Lacus sounded._

"_As you wish, I will fulfill your every wish," the voice of Kira said._

"_I know you will, you have always done a perfect job, just like I told you to," the voice of Lacus sounded once more as they got up and avoided more gun fire._

The room was stunned, Patrick smiled, Rau got the voices to be a perfect match, as for the tape it was the moment that Kira tried that suicide move against Yzak, and Lacus smiled because she was glad he was alright, the rest Rau did cleverly.

"It is not true, she wouldn't do that," Siegel said.

Patrick looked at him, "It is true chairman, your daughter has always had a separate agenda, she is a traitor to us all."

Siegel glared at him.

"I don't believe it she wouldn't do it," councilwoman Canaver said.

"You saw it with your own eyes, she betrayed all of us…what concerns me is that skilled assassin she has," Councilwoman Joule said.

"I know I saw that man somewhere, he was the one that took out the blue cosmos leader Azeral…and she ordered that as well," one of Clyne's followers said.

"It's true the video of that is right here," Patrick said as he played that footage, and all looked at it amazed.

Siegel still refused to believe it, and he saw that he was quickly losing support, only Eileen Canaver seemed to be still with him.

"There is some mistake, Lacus would not do this," Siegel said again.

Andrew in the back had his suspicions as well, he could tell something was wrong with what he saw, that masked man and then the unmasked man, their movements were completely different, and he would always believe in Lacus.

"This is why I have given you no information chairman, but after I saw this I did more checking on her and found several calls, faxes and computer messages to this man, as he was always seen near where she contacted," Patrick said as he showed that stuff as well.

An extra gift from Rau, he really did his job well, and Patrick knew he would get what he wanted.

Siegel stood in defeat, he knew he could no longer stop them, but he wouldn't give up faith in his daughter.

"Shall we put it to a vote?" councilman Amalfi said.

"I still find it hard to believe, but I believe it is enough to bring her in for questioning," one of Clyne's supporters said.

Siegel looked at all of them; "She is still missing…" he was going to go on but was cut off.

"She isn't missing she is on the run Chairman," Patrick said.

Siegel said nothing.

After that was said they voted and it came out as only two apposed this, the rest went to Zala.

Patrick smiled, "It is decided then, I will make the announcement as the people are waiting for answers, I believe this will bring a faster end," Patrick said.

The rest agreed and the meeting was dismissed, with Patrick very happy.

Siegel was left in defeat as Canaver and Waltfeld approached him.

"This is not true," Siegel said once again.

Andrew looked at him, "I believe your right sir, something does not feel right here."

"I will give you assistance anyway you need it," Eileen told him.

Siegel looked at them, "I need to find her."

Andrew nodded in agreement, "Your right sir, and we better do it before they do."

Siegel and Eileen looked at him, "What do you mean?" Siegel asked as he was hoping he wasn't implying what he thought he was.

"I mean I do not believe they want her brought in alive, once they find her they will get rid of her…Zala already has the numbers to win the election sir, this way he can secure it," Andrew told him.

"You really think he would go that far?" Eileen asked.

Andrew looked at her, "I never could stand Zala, it was like he always had an agenda, and with him about to take over whatever he has planned I think he will start putting it in motion."

Siegel didn't like where this was going, "Are you saying it was Zala who ordered the hit?"

Andrew looked around, "I have no proof, but that is my guess sir."

Siegel and Eileen went into thought.

Siegel looked at him, "We will handle that at a later date, my first priority is to find my daughter."

Andrew looked at him, "Something tells me she will be alright sir, however you are right…I will immediately start the search again," Andrew said but he had another theory and he hoped that Lacus was with that assassin, he didn't know why but he knew she would be safe with him.

"I will dig around for something on Zala, as well as search for Miss Lacus but we have to stay quiet," Eileen said.

Siegel and Andrew nodded in agreement as all of them left to begin their own search and investigation. Siegel hoped that Lacus would stay well hidden, but he knew he would have to find her before it was too late. Siegel knew something big was happening and it worried him what it was.

**Outside the council chamber**

Rau was waiting for the council meeting to get out, he was supposed to wait for the Zala team, but he received word from the ground unit that investigated the shuttle. Rau was waiting and then the meeting ended. Rau approached the open council doors, and then saw Patrick.

Patrick was pleased with the turn of events over the meeting, and now he was looking forward to giving his speech to the Plants, he was on his way out when he spotted Rau.

Patrick approached him, "Are they here?"

Rau looked at him, "Not yet sir, I received word from our team on the ground."

Patrick became interested, as he and Rau walked over to an area with no people, "Did you find them?"

Rau looked at him, "The shuttle was empty sir."

Patrick looked straight at him, "How is that possible, they were in the middle of the desert, sure he would be able to make it, but the girl wouldn't last in that climate," Patrick said as Kira's body would be able to handle such conditions, but Lacus was just a normal coordinator so hers would not.

"What I mean sir is the team checked the log, they were never on that shuttle," Rau said.

Patrick's expression changed, "How clever he is…pity he turned against us for the sake of that girl, we have made a grave error in underestimating him."

Rau smirked a little, "What do we do now sir?"

Patrick became angry, "You find them that's what!" Patrick almost shouted.

Rau said nothing as Patrick got an idea.

"They still have to be here somewhere, we cannot afford to have them live much longer…contact one of our units and have them check out his mansion, they might find something that would help us," Patrick said.

Rau smiled, "Right away sir," Rau said as Patrick looked at him again.

"I want them before the night is out, I don't care how you do it but find them," Patrick said as he walked away.

Rau smiled as he made another call over to the Zala Plant, and he gave them Patrick's order to search the mansion, and they immediately would jump on it.

Rau smiled as he headed back out to wait for the Zala Squad.

**Shuttle Bay**

As Athrun and Nicol waited, the shuttle carrying Yzak and Dearka had finally arrived.

Athrun and Nicol watched as Yzak and Dearka got out.

"Where were you two?" Athrun asked.

Yzak glared at him.

"Training exercise," Dearka said as he covered for them.

As they were about to speak again one of the soldiers for Athrun's father arrived, "Sir's the car is ready."

All four looked at the man as they walked over and got in the car, the soldier got in and drove them straight for the headquarters.

As they arrived Athrun and all of them noticed that their were several news reporters gathering around the podium, the car stopped a ways away and all got out greeted by Rau.

All four stood up and saluted as Rau approached them.

"Good, all of you are here, follow me," Rau said as they headed inside but noticed that Patrick was walking towards the podium.

Athrun was curious and concerned about what happened but they kept walking.

"Sir, what exactly happened?" Athrun finally asked.

Rau glanced at him, "Your father will explain everything," was all Rau said as they approached Patrick's office.

Rau opened the door and walked in followed by the rest.

"As soon as the leader is finished making his speech he will brief you," Rau said.

Athrun and the rest sat down as Rau turned on a monitor that showed Patrick about to make a speech and all listened carefully.

**Outside Headquarters**

Patrick walked out of the main building followed by a few of his supporters who would only stand in the background, as soon as the doors opened cameras flashed and people stood up to get the story.

Patrick stopped right in front of the podium as all television cameras went live, Patrick smiled and then started his statement.

* * *

**Kira's Mansion**

Kira's small communicator beeped loudly, Kira immediately dropped his fork and looked at it, as Lacus looked on with concern.

Kira saw it and sighed in relief.

"What was that Kira?" Lacus asked.

Kira smiled, "It seems there is a report about to be broadcasted from Aprilious One, I had this set to warn me about these things for information," Kira said as he flipped on the television.

Lacus was relieved as well as they thought they had a guest, both saw the picture come up and it made Kira's blood boil as it was Patrick Zala.

Kira and Lacus then intently watched what Zala was about to say as Lacus got up and took a in the chair next to Kira.

"_I know all are still confused about the events that took place yesterday, but first I will tell you that both the Chairman and the Orb leader are alive and well," Patrick said._

_The reporters were silent._

_Patrick smiled, "There was an assassination attempt on the Orb leader in attempts to disrupt the Chairman's peace treaty, we have discovered the identity of the culprits and we know that they are still somewhere in the Plants."_

Kira and Lacus listened even closer as they wanted to see what Zala had up his sleeve, and Kira knew it wouldn't be good.

"_The mastermind behind these attacks is none other than the Chairman's own daughter Lacus Clyne," Patrick said as all reporters started talking._

People around the Plant were doing the same thing, they couldn't believe it, Siegel was watching from inside the headquarters was angry.

Kira and Lacus knew this was coming.

Kira looked at Lacus, "He is using this as a way to track us down, which means that they might have found the shuttle already…faster than I thought," Kira said.

Lacus looked over at him, she was shocked at the turn of events but she expected it, she knew what Kira said was true and she slowly reached over and took his hand in hers.

Kira was no longer surprised at her touch, and he responded by holding her hand tightly.

_Patrick took notice to the reporters, "I know all are shocked, as were we, but Lacus Clyne is nothing but a traitor, we have video evidence and documents that lead to her, I know it is tough to believe but she is guilty…we are asking for all citizens to remain alert and to contact us if you see her," Patrick went on._

"_Take notice, she is not traveling alone, the assassin she hired is without a doubt with her, and under no circumstances try to approach them, they are extremely dangerous, I will bring up their pictures now," Patrick said._

Kira and Lacus watched as they saw a faint image of Kira with Lacus, Lacus shut her eyes as she knew this wasn't good, and what surprised them was that Patrick played the audio as well as their movements.

"I see he changed the tape around again," Kira said as he knew the tactic.

Lacus looked over at him, "They won't stop, will they?" Lacus asked as she knew they were trying to get the entire world after them.

Kira looked at her, "They will stop, when we stop them."

Lacus smiled slightly.

People around Plant were really confused now, they heard her voice and they felt a little more confused, some still believe it was a mistake, others believed she betrayed all of them, and the rest were in shock.

Siegel was tired of watching, but he needed to find out something.

_The tape finished and the screen went back to Patrick, "As you see for yourself, but that wasn't all, that man was also the one that assassinated the late leader of earth Azeral, we have proof that Lacus Clyne ordered those hits as well, do not believe in the words of a traitor like her, she wishes only to bring confusion and chaos to the world, she wishes to take control of everything, she uses her influence to manipulate your minds, but no more," Patrick said._

_The reporters were starting to by Zala's nonsense._

"_Our Chairman doesn't wish to act on this matter, but that is no surprise that he would try to believe his daughter, which is why all matters in this investigation are handed over to me, our chairman is no longer capable of putting the needs of Plant first," Patrick said as he had to add this in._

_The reporters started agreeing again._

"_The council has issued a warrant for her arrest, if anyone sees these two people," Patrick said as both images came up on the screen. "Call your local authorities immediately, and we will bring back order to Plant," Patrick concluded as a round of applause began, and reporters shot up but Zala thanked them and left._

The people around the Plant were starting to split into those who believe Zala and those that believed Lacus, but they were more heading towards Zala, which was not good for Kira and Lacus.

Siegel knew he could waste no time and wanted to immediately return to his Plant, where he could begin working on finding his daughter.

**With Kira and Lacus**

When the speech ended Kira wasn't really surprised, but as he looked at Lacus she wasn't really surprised just a little shocked, Kira knew that they had to get out of here soon.

Kira stood up and as he looked at Lacus he hated seeing such a sad expression on her face, Kira walked over to her and reached his hand out to her.

Lacus looked up and smiled slightly, as she took his hand and he helped her up.

"This won't be the end Lacus, I will make sure of that," Kira told her softly.

Lacus smiled, "Your right," Lacus said as she released his hand and wrapped her arms around him.

Kira was no longer surprised at her touch as he returned her embrace, Kira held her as tight as he possible could. He knew she was worried no matter how strong a front she put on. What he did next surprised him a little, as he gently picked her up and led her to the next room.

Lacus was a little surprised but she didn't mind at all, Kira gently sat her down in the main room on the first floor and sat next to her allowing her to gently rest her head on his shoulder, Kira placed one arm around her and the other took her hand as she then moved a little and placed her head on his chest, she didn't know why but she only got this comfort from him.

Kira then gently stroked her hair as he could feel her loosen up. Both knew that things would be getting a little difficult soon, and as soon as they left here they would have to fight, but in this moment they just wanted to stay like this.

They didn't need to say anything, Lacus had what she wanted, and so did Kira, they were happy just like that, Lacus loved the way he stroked her hair she loved his touch. Kira was more than happy to give her the comfort she needed, but didn't ask for, Kira just knew she wanted it, they could somehow tell what each other was feeling.

"We will do whatever it takes Lacus, nothing will harm you," Kira told her.

Lacus blushed, "The same goes for you, I will not let you hurt again," Lacus told him as she looked up at him and their faces inched closer again as they engaged in a long passionate kiss, after a good three minutes they slowly parted from it and Lacus rested her head on Kira's chest again.

Kira continued to hold her for awhile longer as they didn't even know the passing of time.

**Outside the Mansion**

Outside it was about a few hours after the speech and about two soldiers in disguise arrived at the front of the mansion and they walked straight up to the gate.

**Inside the Mansion**

Kira and Lacus didn't even realize the time that passed as they stayed in each other's embrace never moving an inch. Both were still awake just relaxing in each others arms, when Kira's communicator alarm went off like crazy.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): I hope you liked this chapter, I don't know when the next one will be up, See you later.**


	19. Hiding

**(AN): Thank you to all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Hiding**

**Kira's Mansion**

**Outside the Mansion**

Outside it was about a few hours after the speech and about two soldiers in disguise arrived at the front of the mansion and they walked straight up to the gate. They were dressed in regular clothes as they made sure that no one was looking. Even though this place was desolate they still wanted to make sure.

Once they saw that the cost was clear they walked straight up to the gate and were a little amazed.

"What is this?" one asked as he looked at the crazy devices.

The other one took a closer look, "Stay on guard, the leader informed us that we should be cautious," the other said as he saw the fingerprint and retina scan, they were on the control device near the gate.

"Why don't we just go over the gate?" one asked as he approached the gate.

The other quickly shut up his head, "Don't touch it!" he screamed as he was inspecting everything around.

The first one stopped immediately, "What is your deal?"

"I just saved your life, now stay their and keep an eye out," the second one said.

The other sighed and did what he was told.

The second one really started examining the devices, but didn't yet touch them, from a visual scan he could tell whoever set this up was a professional and very skilled, in which Kira was.

The second man left the device alone as he walked up to the gate and his suspicions were confirmed as he could tell this gate was electrified. Kira rarely turned it on, but he did it since he was now a fugitive with Lacus.

The second man new this wasn't going to be easy, they were ordered to get inside and take a look around, but they might not be able to succeed. The second man knew the only way they were going to get in was to try and override the security on the front gate. The second man walked back to the main panel and was about to begin his work.

The first man walked up next to him as he made sure that he had his guns safety off. He put his weapon back in the holster and awaited the second one to do his work.

The second man decided to first start on finger print clearance, he opened his portable tool kit and used a tool to try and open the panel leading to the inside where the controls were located, and he started pressing a few buttons to try and get into the system, but that was his mistake. As soon as that cover came off it sent a signal straight to Kira's device alerting him to an intruder.

**Inside the Mansion**

Kira and Lacus didn't even realize the time that passed as they stayed in each other's embrace never moving an inch. Both were still awake just relaxing in each others arms, when Kira's communicator alarm went off like crazy.

Kira and Lacus immediately shot up from their position as Kira instantly pulled out his portable device seeing that his front gate was being accessed.

Lacus heard the alert and she had to sit up quickly as Kira had to get to his device, Lacus had to admit she was a little disappointed they were in such a comfortable position just relaxing in each others arms, and now this had to happen. Lacus looked on as she waited to see what was going on, and it was worrying her.

Kira knew this could be trouble and he had to get to his monitors. Lacus was getting more concerned as he hasn't said anything.

"This is trouble," Kira finally said as he stood straight up, but not before looking straight into Lacus' worried eyes.

"Someone is trying to get into the front gate," Kira said as he took out his own gun.

Lacus didn't like the sound of it, "Did they find us?"

Kira finished checking his gun and looked at her, he didn't like seeing her look this worried, "I don't think they found us yet, this is probably him sending someone to check out the place…I expected this to happen, but don't worry they won't be able to get past my security very easily," Kira told her reassuringly.

Lacus did feel a little better.

"Let's go see what they are doing," Kira said as he extended his hand out to her.

Lacus took his hand and they immediately ran up the stairs, and into his control room. Kira immediately brought up the feed as they saw two people at the gate.

Lacus saw as well, "They don't look like soldiers, but something doesn't seen right."

Kira smiled, "They are soldiers…but it will take a lot more than what they are doing to get into here," Kira said as he saw what he was attempting, but they would have to beat out his computer skills to get past that system.

Lacus looked at him, "What do we do now?"

Kira knew this would have to make them speed up their plan to leave, Kira didn't want to leave for a few more days, but now they would have to leave tonight. Kira knew these two would have to eventually leave, but that would only make Patrick more determined to get in. Kira knew they would have to make their move tonight.

Kira looked at her, "They won't get in, they should leave and after that we will prepare to leave, I didn't want to for a few more days but this will only make Zala more determined to get in here…so we will leave tonight."

Lacus knew he had something in mind but she didn't know exactly what.

Lacus returned to watching the monitor with Kira as she placed a hand on his shoulder, Kira almost on reflex placed one of his hands on hers.

"This will be tough Lacus…we have to break into a facility that is more secure than anything I have ever got into before…in addition I have never been inside, but it is the only way," Kira said as he didn't like placing her in this much danger.

Lacus took the hand off his shoulder and gripped his hand instead.

"I trust you Kira," Lacus replied without hesitation.

Kira smiled as he wasn't too worried about the two outside, he knew they wouldn't get in like that, but it would be different the next time.

Kira's thoughts went into the facility they would have to get into, Kira knew the location as it was kept secret but it was hidden in the open. Kira had never been inside, but he knew that was where the machines he helped build were stored. He would have to get in and get one machine, but he wouldn't just stop there. Kira decided if he had the time he would destroy the other machines. Kira was not going to let Patrick use his machines as he desired, Kira would destroy them first. What concerned Kira was that he feared that they were not fully completed; he heard they were having trouble with the power source for a few machines, he just hoped that they finished them, or that they were done enough for him to be able to just make them fly.

Lacus could tell Kira was deep in thought, and she really didn't want to disturb him so she just leaned down and placed her head on his shoulder as they went back to looking at the monitors.

Kira felt what she did and it did make him less tense, he returned to watching the monitors waiting for these two to give up.

**Outside Mansion**

The second man decided to first start on finger print clearance, he opened his portable tool kit and used a tool to try and open the panel leading to the inside where the controls were located, and he started pressing a few buttons to try and get into the system. When he thought he had system control it immediately denied him.

The man knew this was even more advanced then he realized.

"What is taking so long?" the first one asked.

"This is an advanced system," the man said as he tried something else and was denied again.

He knew sighed and looked at the other man, "Take a look around the gate and see what you can find, but under no circumstances touch that gate."

The first one just nodded his head and went about his business, he walked away trying to get a look at the gate and wall surrounding the mansion.

The second one went back to work as he tried to access the retina scan, but it just kept denying him. He was trying everything in the book to get around Kira's security and was failing miserably.

The first guy did what he was told and check out every inch he could of this place; it took him a good fifteen minutes to run around it. All he saw was the wall and fencing along with all trees blocking his sight to the mansion, he kept going around until he reached the front again and he approached his partner.

The second man was very flustered, as he noticed the first ones return.

"Find anything?" the second one asked hopeful.

The first looked at him, "Nothing, this is the only gate, the rest is the wall covered in fencing, it is really strange."

"That's because it's electrified," he said as he tried one last thing and it once again failed to allow him access, the man threw his hands up in defeat, "This is impossible, it's like the code changes every second, as soon as I have it the codes switches, this is impossible," the second replied in defeat.

"What should we do then?" the first one asked.

The second one looked at him, "We will abort for now…I will explain this to the leader," the second one said as the first one nodded and they made their retreat where they would report their failure.

**Inside-Control Room**

Kira and Lacus watched them struggle and fail as it brought a smile and a sigh of relief to both of them, Kira knew they would fail, but he also knew it wouldn't take long for Patrick to get word of this and take more drastic measures. Kira knew that Patrick must have gotten word about the shuttle on earth, and would start investigating the Plants. Kira knew once Patrick got word about the little security training message Kira sent to the shuttle bay personal to get him and Lacus to this Plant would come up and Patrick would then know they were here. Kira knew that he would have to leave as soon as it got dark in the Plants.

Kira looked up at Lacus and he could tell she would be up for it, he hated putting her in danger like this, but for now it was the only way.

As soon as the two left Lacus smiled as she looked down at Kira, "There gone," Lacus said.

Kira looked up at her, "For now they are…however the next wave will be much larger, and I bet that Zala will know we are here."

Lacus looked at him seriously, "Then we have to leave today."

"Tonight we will leave, I will set the security on this house for automatic, that should keep them busy while we get into the facility," Kira told her as he stood up.

Lacus knew this was their only chance to get off this Plant safely, as Kira walked past her she wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his back.

Kira felt what she did, Kira could tell she was worried, mostly about him, but this is the only way. Kira didn't move as he just placed his hand on top of hers as she held him tighter.

"Whatever happens I have no regrets," Lacus told him.

Those words meant a lot to Kira, "This will not be the last time we are alive Lacus, I have gotten into several impossible situations and always managed to complete my mission, never once have I failed to do what was needed to be done," Kira said to reassure her, Kira knew she wasn't used to fighting and violence but it wasn't really that she was afraid of, she was afraid of losing him. They have known each other fully for only a day, and already they could feel these things about each other, time didn't matter, they knew what the other meant to them, and that was all that matters.

Lacus heard his words and smiled, "You just lied to me Kira."

Kira felt confused.

Lacus smiled, "You have failed a mission before…the one when you were supposed to kill me," Lacus said almost in a joking voice.

Kira smiled and chuckled a bit, something he didn't do in a long time.

"Correction Lacus, I said I never failed to do what was needed to be done, and killing you wasn't what was needed or did I want to do," Kira replied as he felt Lacus giggle.

Kira got out of her embrace and turned around to look at her, "We should start preparing."

Lacus smiled a bit as she leaned in closer to Kira, "I understand," Lacus replied as what happened shocked her and yet made her feel even better, Kira was the one to slowly lean in and kiss her slowly, Lacus couldn't have been happier, as she returned his affection, after a good two minutes they slowly parted from their kiss, "We have to get ready," Kira said as he left the room.

Lacus smiled as she watched him leave, but he was right they had to get ready to leave, it was still a little early but Kira liked to be prepared.

Lacus left the room and got her clothes out of the drier and placed them on, she had just about everything, as she walked up towards Kira's second floor only to have Tori land on her shoulder, Lacus smiled at the little robot bird and continued to look for Kira, when she came to his room she looked in and saw that he was changed into his combat pants, and was currently putting on his combat shirt, Lacus did slightly blush, but what she saw shocked her, Kira's wound was un-bandaged and about fifty percent healed, as the scar was even starting to fade.

It made her eyes go a little big, but she remembered he was the ultimate coordinator so it didn't totally shock her, she remembered how Kira told her everything and it did make her a little sad, but she didn't care what he was, to her he was just Kira.

Kira finished getting his shirt on and that was all he could do for now, he knew Lacus was out their as he heard her coming, he looked at her as she walked in and sat down on one of the chairs, as Kira started fiddling with his equipment.

Lacus could tell by the way he looked at her he was going to be just fine, they would be fine, they would not let what they had together so soon end by this mission; this was going to be a very long night.

* * *

**Aprilious One**

**Patrick's office**

Inside Patrick's office Athrun was in a complete and utter disbelief of what his father had said. Yzak on the other hand extremely angry that he wasn't dead, but this just meant he would probably get another chance.

Rau smiled as he watched the broadcast, this meant that his job succeeded.

Yzak and Dearka were starting conversation as Athrun looked right at them.

"I saw that video and it was you," Athrun said looking straight at Yzak.

Yzak looked over at him, "What are you blabbering about?"

Athrun stood up, "I saw that kind of fire on that tape, and only you fire so blindly like that!"

Yzak smirked, "Your just jealous that I got the promotion instead of you…I followed orders to the book, and if you don't like it to bad, I am number one now…not that fool who went all crazy over that Clyne girl," Yzak said as it nearly pushed Athrun over the limit and he probably would have done something if Patrick did walk in.

The rest stood and all four saluted them as Rau remained by the desk.

"Be seated," Patrick said as he looked at Rau.

"Excellent work commander, they bought it," Patrick said with a smile.

Rau smiled as well, "Glad to hear that sir."

Athrun watched as his father sat down, he had a lot to say, but first he would hear his explanation.

"As you can see we are one member short, as he is no longer in this team," Patrick said.

Yzak smiled.

Athrun looked at him, "Why father?" Athrun asked.

Patrick immediately looked at him, "What did you say?"

Athrun looked straight at his father in the eyes, "I know you planned that hit and after you told him you wouldn't so why?"

Patrick grew a little angry, "I do not answer to any of you…but just this once I will answer you," Patrick told him.

Athrun listened as the rest did as well a little shocked at the news.

"That girl was to much a threat, she wished to harm my world…and then he betrayed us all for the sake of her, she poisoned his mind as well and now he is a threat to all of us," Patrick said.

Yzak looked at him, "Send me sir and I will finish the job."

Athrun glared at him.

Patrick got tired of outbursts, "Enough, now you will listen."

All looked at him again.

"It was you who betrayed him father," Athrun told him again.

Patrick grew really angry now, "I told you to drop the subject…his purpose was to do his job, and he refused to do it anymore, he turned on us and we will handle it…as I already am."

"You have changed," Athrun added again as Patrick stood up and slammed his hand on the desk.

"It appears you as well are becoming tainted, do not follow his mistakes…or I will not hesitate to arrest you as well!" Patrick screamed at him.

All were a little shocked with the exception of Yzak, he loved it.

Athrun didn't like this at all as it wasn't looking good anymore, he had never seen his father act this way, and it was as if he was driven by mad hatred or something.

Patrick sat back down, "Now I brought you here for one purpose and that is to tell you what to do next, as you know Joule has been chosen as the next leader of this squad, and he will take over lead assassin."

Yzak smiled as Athrun was finished talking, but he would keep his ears open.

"Your first task will be to hunt down these two traitors…and eliminate them both," Patrick said sternly.

The three nodded while Nicol did hesitate and Athrun looked at his father very seriously.

Patrick took notice to his sons behavior, "I take it none of you will hesitate to do what is needed, kill them both and do not repeat his mistakes," Patrick said as he looked at Athrun who said nothing he just turned his head away.

"Tell me where to find them sir," Yzak said.

Patrick smiled, "They launched a shuttle to earth, but apparently it was a fake, so I take it he is somewhere in the Plants, most likely in my Plant, I am currently awaiting for some information…as for now head over to the Zala Plant and standby."

The four got up and saluted as Yzak couldn't wait, but as Athrun was about to walk out Patrick stopped him.

"Keep your head straight Athrun, do make his mistake, I will not go easy on you," Patrick told him as Athrun said nothing.

"There is a lot you don't know Athrun…he is a lot more brutal than you know, don't make the mistake of trusting him anymore, as now he fights only for that girl…now go," Patrick said as he was hoping to put a little doubt in his head, as it would help in his plan.

Athrun didn't say a word as he walked out his mind on what to do, he knew he couldn't kill Kira, he knew he would have to do something without his father finding out.

The four were immediately taken to a shuttle had had all of their equipment and the shuttle headed over to the Zala Plant.

Back in his office Patrick was left with Rau, as Patrick was waiting for a report…but so was Rau, Rau decided to do a little extra work to track these two down, and he was hoping to get the report he wanted soon as well.

Patrick and Rau immediately went over what they planned to do when Patrick was elected, Patrick had something very special planned when he was elected and he and Rau were going over the detail when Patrick got the call he was waiting for as the phone rang.

It took awhile for them to report back but finally they did, as Patrick answered the phone knowing who it would be.

"Go on," Patrick said.

"_We are back at the base sir," _one of the men that Patrick sent to try and get into Kira's mansion told him.

"What did you find out?" Patrick asked.

The man hesitated, _"We were not able to get into the mansion sir."_

Patrick was in no mood for bad news, "What are you saying?" Patrick almost shouted.

Rau could tell it wasn't good news as he was waiting for a call as well.

"_The security system was far too advanced sir…I have never seen anything like it…no matter what I did I couldn't get into it," _he said with a little shame.

"This is ridiculous, I give you a simple task and you screw it up!" Patrick now shouted.

"_We tried everything sir, the gate was electrified, and now telling what is inside, whoever set this up is brilliant,"_ he said as he hoped Patrick would understand.

Patrick knew Kira was capable of this but he wanted in, "I have heard enough of this," Patrick said as he slammed the phone down.

Rau knew this wasn't good, "I take it they failed sir."

Patrick looked at him, "They couldn't get in, I knew he was making adjustments every now and then to that house but I never thought he would make our best technical team look like amateur naturals."

Rau looked at him and was about to say something when he got the call he was waiting for, Patrick returned to thought as Rau answered the phone. Rau listened to every word and his smile returned as he heard what he said. Rau was finished with the call and looked back at Patrick.

"I think I can solve your problems sir," Rau told him.

Patrick looked at him.

"I took the liberty of investigating the matters around the Plants and came up with something interesting," Rau said.

"Go on," Patrick replied.

Rau smiled, "It appears that after the attack the shuttle bay personal received a coded message saying they had to evacuate for a military drill on this Plant."

Patrick looked confused, "I never authorized any drill."

Rau smiled again, "Exactly sir, the personal left the shuttle bay for awhile and doesn't that seem a little to convenient, I had them review the security cameras on both Clyne's Plant and this one, and it showed nothing."

Patrick looked at him, "Are you wasting my time?"

"Not at all sir, the tapes showed nothing including the personal leaving the shuttle bay, which would mean that…" Rau said as Patrick now finished for him.

"They were tampered with, in that case," Patrick said as Rau finished for him.

"He has been here the entire time hiding under our faces, and his place would be the perfect place to hide, he would know you would check it but he most have known they would be able to get in," Rau said.

Patrick smiled, "Then he knows that we were there already…but it will end today, get over to that Plant and personally handle this situation…use the Zala squad and finish this I want both of their corpses in front of me before morning."

Rau smiled, "I will get right on it sir," Rau said as he left and immediately got to a shuttle and headed over to the Zala Plant.

Patrick sat back and knew that Kira was clever but that would soon come to an end. Patrick decided to remain here until he got the good news.

* * *

**Zala Plant Military Base**

As soon as the shuttle carrying Athrun and them arrived they were immediately taken to the military base on this Plant, it was a different base from where Kira had to go, but this was the main one on this Plant.

Athrun was still in shock over what had happened, it burned him to see Yzak so proud of himself and he had to figure out something to do.

When they arrived they were lead to one of the rooms that housed all of their equipment, and then a base personal came in and gave them the orders that Patrick just phoned in.

"Zala squad you are hereby ordered to remain here until commander Le Crueset arrives," the man said as he left the room.

Yzak looked at Dearka, "It appears they found him, perfect I will finish it today."

Dearka just laughed.

Athrun sat on the other side as he was deep in thought but Nicol seemed to sense he was distraught.

"I can tell your upset Athrun I am to, I never thought Kira would turn on us like this," Nicol said as he sat beside Athrun.

Athrun looked at him, "I won't do it until I speak to him, I will not just blindly do what my father says."

Nicol smiled, "I understand and I feel the same way, but we just have to find him before they do," Nicol said pointing over to Yzak and Dearka.

Athrun knew that was true, but he also knew that Kira could out skill Yzak even on his worst day, Athrun also knew that Yzak was still in a little pain from the bullet wound Kira gave him, and Kira wouldn't forget that either.

They remained here like they were told until the door opened revealing the commander with about two extra units of six each.

The four stood up and saluted.

Rau told all of them to be seated and they did, Athrun didn't like the look of all these people.

Rau went up to the front and smiled, "All of you are gathered here for one reason and one reason only; these orders come directly from the leader himself."

Athrun didn't like the sound of that.

Yzak did however.

"We have located the two traitors and our orders are to bring them back dead," Rau said as all the units loyal to Patrick smiled a little they liked shooting people.

Athrun didn't however as he knew he would have to do something once he saw Kira, he had to hear the words from Kira's own mouth.

"Where is he sir? Let's go," Yzak said as he wanted to go.

Rau smiled again, "He is held up in his own mansion, the security is tight and we have no idea of the surprises inside, take extreme caution when we enter."

All listened, as Rau got specific, and he brought up an overhead view of the mansions grounds.

"First team will go in by air, we will have you board a chopper and land on his roof," Rau said as the first team of six agreed.

"Second team will go in and blast their way through the front gate, and make their assault from there," Rau told them as the second team of six agreed.

Rau then looked at the Zala squad, "You two will split up into your two groups and take the inside of the house, Alpha on the second floor, and Bravo on the first floor, once you find the targets…shoot them both," Rau said as he judged Athrun's expression.

Athrun remained calm he knew the commander would look at him.

"Yes sir," Yzak and Dearka said a little happily.

Athrun and Nicol said it to but with less happy about it.

Rau smiled, "Good, get ready and we leave as soon as it gets dark."

All stood up and went to change which they all did and just waited, Rau was going on this mission as well, but he would give orders from the outside.

When the time came, Rau gave the order and all filed out to their assigned vehicle, the first team piled in the chopper that would take off once the rest arrived at the mansion.

The second team got into one truck while the Zala team and the commander got in the other, and they drove out of the base heading straight for Kira's mansion.

Yzak and Dearka couldn't wait, Rau wanted to see how things played out, Nicol was calm but concerned about Athrun and Athrun was really trying to organize his thoughts into what he needed to do.

They were headed straight for the mansion and he was running out of time.

* * *

**Kira's Mansion**

Kira and Lacus spent the rest of the day after the two left with each other. Kira finished getting his equipment ready and that was the end, Lacus managed to prepare a bag as well, they were heading to an abandon colony which would leave them little food and water so she managed to get all of that together, they had to keep it light and were stuck with mostly military rations but they wouldn't mind. After she was finished she spent the rest of the time with Kira, it was still a little awkward at the very beginning but they once again started opening up to each other. They spoke about all kinds of different things they saw growing up and what they would like to do in the future. Kira never felt so relaxed in his life, Lacus just had that effect on him.

When night approached Kira went over the plan with her once more as he started strapping his equipment on.

"Are you sure your body will be alright with all that, you are still wounded?" Lacus asked concerned.

Kira smiled at her, "I will make it, we have no choice…by the way have you ever shot a gun?" Kira asked.

Lacus shock her head saying never.

Kira was a little bit hesitant as he didn't want to burden her with this and he didn't like the idea of her getting involved, but he wanted to make sure that if necessary she would be able to protect herself in case something happened to him.

"I hate to do this but I want to take a precaution," Kira said as he took out one of his M9's and walked over to Lacus.

Lacus looked at him seriously, "I can't do that Kira."

Kira smiled, "I know you don't want to…but if something happens, you will have to, they only want us dead…do this for me," Kira told her as he hated having to show her this but it was necessary.

Lacus could tell he was concerned for her and she knew he was right, "Alright then," Lacus said as Kira went behind her and handed her the gun.

Lacus hesitantly took it in one hand not sure what to do next.

Kira went behind her and took her one arm with his hand making her aim the gun forward, Lacus did blush and she realized she wouldn't mind learning this if Kira taught her.

"Like this?" Lacus asked as she was using one hand trying her best, and Kira even thought she was doing it on purpose just so he would have to show her more closely.

Kira smiled, and took her other hand placing both hands on the appropriate positions on the weapon, Lacus blushed again as she leaned against him as he almost had her in an embrace.

"How does that feel?" Kira asked referring to the weapon.

Lacus smiled, "I think I got it."

"Just remember that position and if necessary pull the trigger, I hate having to teach you this, but this is just in case," Kira said as he realized just how close he was to her.

Lacus felt the warmth of his touch on her hands and she didn't want him to go just yet, "I understand and I will remember this," Lacus said as she moved her head and looked back at Kira as he still didn't let go of her hands.

Kira felt even more soothing as she looked at him, "Good…you shouldn't have to…use it but just in…case," Kira said as Lacus leaned in and kissed him softly, Kira immediately returned it as he released her arms and she turned around wrapping her arms around his neck as he placed his around her waste, the kiss grew even more passionate as soon as they parted from it they went at it again, they were on the verge of loosing themselves as Kira moved to her neck making her go a little crazy as their lips met again, it would have likely went even further if Kira didn't get a major alert from the compound.

Kira and Lacus were engaged in a passionate kiss when his alarm went even crazier then before, both immediately broke it as Kira looked around; they realized that they once again lost themselves in time. Kira saw what was approaching on his long range camera, he made it to pick up military vehicles and when it did it would tell him.

"What is going on?" Lacus asked.

Kira looked at her, "They are back and in greater number, we have to move quickly," Kira said as Lacus nodded her head and she handed his gun back to him as he holstered in taking the spare from a drawer handing it to her apologizing, Lacus did take it but she placed it in her bag, she wasn't going to hold it if she didn't have to.

Kira finished strapping his guns on and lastly took his UMP and clamped the clip in while looking at Lacus.

"You ready?" he asked.

Lacus walked over to him nodding her head as she took his arm in hers, "I am."

Kira smiled, "Let's go," Kira said as they left the room while they got yet another alert, Kira knew this was going to be a lot more difficult leaving then he planned.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): I hope you liked this chapter, I don't know when the next one will be up. Bye for now.**


	20. Escape Part One

**(AN): I want to thank all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty**

**Escape Part One**

**Zala Plant**

**Military Base**

Rau and his assigned teams were now only waiting for it to become dark. Rau knew that even with all of his combined forces this was still going to be a difficult task, however this was one that needed to be done. Rau took notice to the team as they were ready for action, Rau had all equipment prepared earlier and the chopper was on standby along with the two trucks he would use to take the teams to the mansion.

The two units were already prepared and the Zala unit was ready for combat, but the team was split on the moral of this assignment. Yzak and Dearka didn't mind this assignment one bit, Athrun and Nicol however had their doubts, and Athrun still couldn't believe he was doing this, but all he hoped was that he would find Kira before any of the others, that way he was sure to come up with something. Nicol noticed that Athrun's mind wasn't on this mission and he couldn't blame him, it was the same for him, he grew up with Kira and Athrun and they were always the ones that treated him the best, he was portrayed a coward by many people and those two never judged him and they accepted him for who he was, so he wasn't looking forward to this either.

The entire unit was on standby until Rau gave them the orders and they didn't have to wait much longer as soon as it was dark Rau entered the room.

All stood up as Rau entered the room.

"It's time…move out," Rau said.

"Yes sir," all said in unison as they started piling out of the room.

Rau followed behind as he watched the first team pile into the chopper, while the second team got into one truck and the Zala team got in the other. The chopper wouldn't take off until Rau and his team was very close to getting through the gate, and they would all hit the place hard at once. Rau was the last one to get into the Zala teams truck as he gave the order and they were on their way.

The military base was mostly in control of Patrick Zala so they had no problems getting the equipment needed and Rau had another surprise when they hit Kira's mansion so Rau was now confident that this would work.

Inside the Zala's team truck Athrun took notice to the smirk on Yzak's face, Dearka was just being Dearka and always following Yzak around like a dog on a leash and he wondered if he would ever make a decision on his own. Athrun also took notice to Commander Rau's face and that was poker straight, it was always impossible to know what that man was thinking.

Nicol was sitting next to Athrun as he whispered something to him, "All we have to do is find him first, then we will get the answers, I'm sure we can work something out," Nicol said as he didn't want Kira caught either.

Athrun slightly smiled, "Thanks, I owe you one," Athrun added as he was hoping that they would take care of it.

On the other side Yzak and Dearka were having their own conversation.

"I don't care what it takes, I will make the kill…and make sure to keep an eye on those two, they may try something," Yzak told Dearka in a whisper.

Dearka smiled, "I will watch your back, however what if those two do try something?"

Yzak smiled, "Than I guess we will take care of them…the leader already is ticked at them, so I doubt he would ask questions if those two were accidentally shot down by our target."

Dearka looked at him, "You plan to use the situation to put the blame on Kira…are you sure that is wise? That seems like an unnecessary death."

Yzak glared at him, "Just do as you're told."

Dearka didn't say anymore as he was starting to get a weird feeling, ever since Yzak got the assassin job Kira had, he was starting to change.

Rau however said nothing as the two groups were in a whisper with each other but they couldn't do anymore, as they saw the mansion.

"Were here," Rau said as both groups looked out and saw the gate leading up to Kira's mansion.

Rau then shouted out to the driver, "Stop here…there is no telling what type of security equipment he has, we will go in by foot here," Rau said as the driver stopped followed by the other truck.

"Fall out," Rau said as the Zala team started getting out of the truck and Rau spoke something into his communicator and the other team in the other truck started falling out as well as all went in front of the truck and stared at the mansions long gate.

**Outside the Mansion**

As the group was standing there, Rau decided to hold off on the chopper until the team had a way inside. Rau knew that Kira would have some sort of security and they would only fall prey to it if they went in their unprepared.

Rau was in thought for a second when he came up with something and he turned around and looked at the team.

"Alright, first things first, Zala team wait on standby here…second team head to that gate and examine what you can…I want a full report….use what you can and have the rest circle around the compound…make sure you have all sides blocked, you're a small unit but you are one of the best," Rau said.

"Yes sir," the second team said as they started spreading out and two members went up to the front gate.

This was where the technical guys failed earlier but they were hoping to have better luck. However it was another long shot so Rau had a small plan if they failed.

The Zala team stood by and watched as the second team started scattering around the mansion gates. Athrun however had a card key to the front gate, which he never mentioned to anyone or his father. Athrun decided it was best never to make that information known, and he figured if Kira was really holding up in there he would have changed the code by now. Yzak was getting anxious as they were ready to storm in but would have to wait to get through the security measures.

The soldiers of the second team started scattering around the compound while two of them headed straight for the front gate. The soldiers approached the front gate as cautiously as possible as they looked at the retinal scan, and the other defensive measures Kira had placed. One remained on guard while the other started playing around with the devices, he was removing all necessary panels and soon got to the wiring, he strapped a custom made small computer to a few of the wires as he turned his device on. The man smiled as things seemed to be going easily for the moment, and as he was trying to get into the system, Kira's backup programs immediately picked up on it.

The man was smiling widely as he was about to override the system but his computer flashed an error sign, the man really started to curse as Kira's backup system sent a feed back and shorted out the mans computer. The soldier was forced to throw his device to the ground as all the codes once again changed and they had nothing.

Rau and the team were getting a little impatient as the team was filing around and were in position. They were glad Kira had a desolate spot of the Plant or they would be noticed by civilians, so that was working for them. After a few other tries the man tried one last thing as he tried cutting a few wires to cross them, but all that did was push him further out of the system, Kira had everything well planned and wired so that whatever they tried would fail and that is what was happening.

Rau finally grew tired of this as was Yzak so Rau decided to call in a little favor he thought would work, no matter how well the security is set up it couldn't do a thing without power. Rau was unaware that Kira had backup generators, but that would give them at least a few seconds, and that was all that was needed to get inside.

The second team wasn't stupid enough to try and scale the wall fence as that would meet their ultimate death, so Rau would make his call now, but not before doing something else first.

Rau picked up his phone and made a call as the Zala team was standing by.

It rang for a second and then Rau smiled, "Send in the first team," Rau said as all knew he was referring to the chopper.

Rau got a response and then hung up the phone, as he dialed another number.

This time when he received the response he told them to wait a second as he looked towards the two that were working on the gate.

"Get set up to break through the security," Rau said as the other two looked at him very confusingly.

"We tried and failed sir," one said.

Rau glared at him, "Do it again, but wait for my signal, then it should work…but you will only have a matter of seconds."

The two looked at each other and went back towards the gate as the technical one started working again, and this time he had it set up so that he would override the system, normally Kira's backup programs would interfere but Rau knew they would go down for at least a few seconds.

They were set up and one grabbed his radio on his shoulder and spoke into it, "We are set up here sir," the man said.

Rau heard it through his radio and smiled as he once again spoke into his phone, "I want you to cut the power to this area," Rau said in the phone as he was speaking to one of the technicians working at the Plants power source, being on Patrick's Plant they had all these resources on their side and they were able to set it up so it wouldn't affect the rest of the Plant.

The technician was silent for a few minutes as he prepared everything, and when he was finished all he had to do was the final confirmation and the lights would go out.

"I'm all set sir, it will take five seconds after you give the order," the technician said.

Rau smiled as he got on the radio, "Do it in minus ten seconds," Rau said.

The two soldiers heard that and the man on the gates security panel spoke into his radio, "Copy that sir," he said as he began the countdown.

Rau counted in his head and when seven seconds were left he gave the order as he spoke into the phone, "Confirm," Rau said as the technician pressed the final button right on schedule.

The soldiers at the gate had the countdown in their head and as soon as it got to zero the man did the final step.

Immediately when the five seconds were up the power to the mansion was immediately cut off, and the soldiers even heard a noise by the security panel and that was when the soldier sparked the two wires together and the system was overturned and the gate opened.

The two men smiled as the gate was opened, and so was Rau along with half of the Zala team. The first team also took that as their chance and they instantly scaled the wall and gate and were now in the compound as a few seconds later the generators in Kira's place kicked back on but something was going wrong, and it wasn't for Rau and the teams.

Rau smiled as the gate was opened, "Zala team advance," Rau said as Yzak and Dearka immediately charged towards the gate with Nicol and Athrun following, but Rau stopped Athrun.

"Make sure you keep your head on straight, he is no longer the man you once knew, he is a criminal and if you take it to lightly it will cost you your life," Rau said as Athrun didn't respond and caught up to Nicol and the rest of them as they were now inside.

Rau watched with a smile, they got into the gate, but who knows what lies in wait for them as they had to now make their way to the mansion and inside the doors. Rau now went back inside the truck as he would observe from the camera's on the teams helmets and listen in as he would now give orders, and after a little while he smiled again as he heard a chopper incoming.

* * *

**Inside Kira's Mansion**

Kira and Lacus were engaged in a passionate kiss when his alarm went even crazier then before, both immediately broke it as Kira looked around, Kira knew they once again lost track of the time and Kira rushed over to one of his monitors that was in his room and he saw what was approaching on his long range camera, he made it to pick up military vehicles and when it did it would tell him. Lacus soon joined him as she didn't like the thought of those two trucks approaching.

"What is going on?" Lacus asked in a concerned voice.

Kira looked at her, "They are back and in greater number, we have to move quickly," Kira said as Lacus nodded her head and she handed his gun back to him as he holstered in taking the spare from a drawer handing it to her apologizing, Lacus did take it but she placed it in her bag, she wasn't going to hold it if she didn't have to.

Kira finished strapping his guns on and lastly took his UMP and clamped the clip in while looking at Lacus.

"You ready?" he asked.

Lacus walked over to him nodding her head as she took his arm in hers, "I am."

Kira smiled, "Let's go," Kira said as they left the room while they got yet another alert, Kira knew this was going to be a lot more difficult leaving then he planned. Kira took one last look at the monitor and saw that they were near his gate again, and he knew he would need a better look at what was out there.

Kira looked at her, "Let's head to the control room first, it won't do us any good to just rush out there," Kira told her.

Lacus looked at him and nodded her head, "Whatever you think is best," Lacus said as she wasn't knowledgeable at all in matters like these so she had no choice but to trust Kira's judgment, but she would have trusted him anyway.

Kira smiled and the two let his room and started making their way towards his control room, Lacus never let go of his arm as the two of them walked in and Kira almost flew into his chair as he started looking at the situation. Lacus stood behind him as she placed both her hands on his shoulders almost squeezing.

Kira started looking at the monitors and all of his other equipment, and he was glad that he saw them having trouble with the gate, but as he switched to a few others he saw the other team members circling around the compound, but Kira knew they wouldn't try anything yet. "From what I see, it looks like one team so far, but from two trucks I have a feeling there is one more," Kira said as he started checking something else.

Lacus looked at the monitors, "How did they find us so soon?"

Kira couldn't look at her at the moment, "Zala has unlimited resources here, and on the surface, I know that he found the shuttle and without a doubt my coded message to the shuttle personal so he figured it out."

Lacus watched again as the team looked to be getting flustered, "It seems they are failing."

Kira slightly smiled, "That won't hold them forever though, I have a feeling they will take more drastic measures soon," Kira said as when he looked at the monitor towards the gate he saw that the man standing there was Rau and the ones beside him was his own team, and Kira easily picked up the smirk on Yzak's face.

"From what I can tell no motion sensors were tripped yet, so he is taking his time," Kira said as he was now trying to figure out a way out of here. He cursed himself for never developing an escape route, he always kept pushing that off, and now he was really regretting it.

Lacus was about to say something when both noticed something strange on the monitors, as Kira saw that Athrun was there, _"I see you haven't given them your card, I'm sorry to have to put you in this situation brother…but I can't let any harm come to her," _Kira told himself as he didn't want to put Athrun in a situation where he was torn in the middle, but Kira just now wanted to make sure he avoided him on the escape as he was working that out now.

Kira was looking around and smiled slightly as he found the route they could take, a small risk but that was their only option. Kira smiled and looked back at Lacus who had a confused look on her face and Kira saw she was looking at the monitor and he joined her as the two soldiers were heading back but as Kira looked at another monitor he saw Rau on the phone and that could only spell trouble.

Kira already had his compound on full alert and everything was ready to counter attack, but that look on Rau's face made him very uneasy.

Lacus looked down at Kira as Kira looked up at her, "I found a way we will take but we have to get to the other side on this floor," Kira said softly as Lacus slightly smiled.

"I understand shall we go…." Lacus said as everything in the room and place went completely black.

Kira adjusted to the moment easily, but he knew this wasn't good.

"Kira," Lacus said as she tightened the grip on him.

Kira responded by placing one hand on top of one of hers, "They cut the power, but my backup shall be up any second," Kira said as soon as he finished that the generators kicked right back on and the power was restored.

The lights came back on and Kira and Lacus looked at each other and smiled, but as they looked back at the monitor's their expressions changed as the gate was open and the teams were heading in.

"Clever fools," Kira said as his systems went back on.

"What now?" Lacus asked as she didn't like the look of this.

Kira looked at her, "We head to out escape point," Kira said as Lacus smiled but that was when the lights and monitors started blinking rapidly.

Kira and Lacus were a little confused as Kira was getting a little bit angry.

"Not now!" Kira almost shouted out as he started typing on his keyboard.

"What's wrong Kira?" Lacus asked.

Kira's expression did change at the sound of her voice, he couldn't let himself be angry in front of her, "That blackout shorted out some of my wiring…I was in the process of installing a few things when I was called on another mission and didn't finish, the system is going on and off rapidity."

"That means that they," Lacus said as Kira finished for her.

"The system cannot take this stress, if this keeps out it will entirely short out leaving us with nothing….however there is one thing I can do," Kira told her.

Lacus listened.

"This will take more time but I see no other way, I can reroute all power from the inside to the outside systems, that should be enough for them to work at full capacity," Kira told her.

Lacus felt like there was something else coming in his sentence.

Kira looked at her, "However that would mean we would lose everything on the inside, it would all be shut down, but I don't see any other way, at least this way it will combat the soldiers outside."

Lacus smiled, "I trust you Kira, I will do whatever you think is best," Lacus said as she kissed him on the cheek.

Kira smiled, "All right then…this will take a couple minutes," Kira said as he began typing like crazy and Lacus couldn't keep up, but the system was starting to blink even more rapidly as Kira was trying his best to finish this before everything was gone. This was taking more time then he wanted.

Lacus watched and hoped, Kira kept going and he finally finished, "Done," Kira said as the lights immediately went out and all systems inside shut down, Kira just hoped that it wasn't everything including the outside, but as he took out his hand held device he built, he smiled as it was on and in perfect order.

Lacus could barely see as it was very dark, and Kira caught her hand as she was trying to find him as he stood up when he finished.

"We should go, stay with me and we will be fine," Kira told her as he held her hand tighter making her blush and smile.

Lacus agreed and held his hand tighter as Kira took his UMP in his other hand, and they made their way out of the control room, they had a little light as it came in through some window and at least they could see their faces but that was only the start as Kira heard a chopper incoming.

Kira and Lacus stopped as they didn't get very far. The next thing Kira heard made him worry a little as he knew that they were about to get visitors and he didn't even have his night vision, but that wouldn't stop the ultimate coordinator, he only had to make sure Lacus would be alright.

"Are they?" Lacus asked almost in a whisper.

Kira only looked at the roof, "It won't take them long…we will never make it to the escape point, but I have an idea…and I need you to come with me," Kira said as Lacus smiled and agreed as Kira led her to the nearest room, which he knew would help. Kira led her towards the back, and played around with a dresser and to her surprise the thing opened slightly.

"Stay behind here, it won't close all the way but this should block you from their view for awhile," Kira told her as she looked at him with concern.

"What are you going to do?" Lacus asked with concern.

Kira smiled, "I'm going to make sure we get to our escape point," Kira said as he heard a few noises, meaning they found their way in.

Lacus had to admit she didn't want him to go, she didn't want to lose him, as she looked into his eyes but it was still a little dark, "Just…come back," Lacus said as Kira smiled and to her surprise it was him how kissed her this time, it started out slow but grew a little more fierce and it lasted about a minute before Kira slowly parted from it, "I will be back in a few minutes…and I will come back to you," Kira told her as Lacus was able to see the look in his eyes and she knew he meant it.

Their hands slowly let go of each other as Kira made his way for the door, and Lacus slightly hid behind this opening to something, but she would keep up her end, and wait for him here.

Kira walked over towards the door and didn't look back, he couldn't look back, he was now going to do what he did best and that was overcome the odds and get rid of this team. Kira knew they would have night vision and he didn't have time to get his, and all Kira did was remove his two knives and slung his UMP on his back, the flash even from a suppressor would give him away in the dark, he had to be at his best here. Kira slightly shut his eyes as he streaked his face with black face paint, when he opened him his eyes were now changed from what Lacus loved to what Patrick had created and ultimate killer. Kira didn't shut the door when they entered and now he would go to work.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): I hope you liked this chapter, I decided to split this chapter in half, the next chapter will be up soon, I hope, especially since this site has been acting up the past few days it always goes back to the eighteenth for some reason. The next part will contain a tragedy, Bye for now. **


	21. Escape Part Two

**(AN): Thank you to all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty One**

**Escape Part Two**

**Outside the Mansion**

As soon as the gate opened Rau gave the order over his radio and the second team along with the Zala unit went straight in. Rau smiled as he walked into the Zala team truck where he would observe and give orders throughout the rest of the mission.

As soon as the unit heard the command to head in, the four from the second unit started making their way over the wall and gates straight into the compound. They wasted no time because it wouldn't take long before the backup systems kicked on which would turn the electrified systems back on. All four made it across as they landed on their feet and stood in a defensive position, and it wasn't long after that, that the security system came back on, however they were already in.

The two members that were working on the gate waited until the Zala unit caught up with them and they made their way in through the front gate. Yzak and Dearka wasted no time as they were right behind these two members, Athrun and Nicol took the rear as they were now fully inside the gate, but for some reason the gate didn't close.

All of them drew their weapons just to be on the safe side, even Athrun he couldn't not just walk in there not raising a weapon that would make the others suspicious.

As they walked in all of them noticed the thickness of the trees and it made just about everything pitch black. All of them knew to be cautious, especially Athrun he knew Kira would have his defensive systems on, and if they were not careful it would mean there deaths. Athrun knew of some of the devices Kira made, but there was a lot he didn't know about.

All six of them stopped for a moment as Dearka looked around in his scope which had a built in night vision, the others had night vision goggles but they weren't ready to use them just yet. Dearka looked around trying to get a layout of what was hidden but for the moment he saw nothing.

The four other members of the second team were ready to make their advance into the compound, one member came over on each of the sides and the other two came in towards the back. They however did equip their night vision, and they were now slowly making their way towards the mansion. The thick trees were making this a little difficult but they made their advance.

The one on the west side had a little lead into the compound as he was advancing a little faster than he should. He came to an opening in the trees and stood still for a moment, he tried to get a better look at the house from here and he was still having trouble seeing it. Little did he know that Kira had a motion sensor placed right between these two trees, the laser beam stretched out very long and that was connected to a little surprise. The man didn't pay attention to his surroundings as he walked straight into the laser beam that was located towards his ankle. As soon as he tripped that beam all he heard was a buzzing noise.

The man looked down and then noticed the beam he just tripped he looked up and all he could do was curse as the opening between the two trees detonated from the explosives Kira had wired up in that area. The explosion was shockingly a lot quieter than you would expect as Kira made sure to keep the sound very low. The area detonated and the soldier could do nothing, no time to react as he was caught in the explosion killing him immediately.

The one on the east side of the compound was the next one to slowly advance, this one was a little more cautious as he made his way towards the house, but as the soldier on the west side set off the trap that started a chain reaction to all of Kira's security measures.

The man instantly stopped as the lights that were around the mansion immediately turned on making the area very lighted and the automatic weapons Kira had designed rose from there hidden areas and were now on full alert, if anything came in their area they would open fire. All defensive traps were now starting to come to life, but this is what was causing the power strain on Kira's system.

The soldier on the east saw that all of these things were starting to come to life and he took cover behind a tree. The lights were bright and they lit up the entire area around the mansion, but that was the least of his worries. One of Kira's automatic weapons rose a little ways behind him and its scanner was now activated as it was searching for anything in its range.

The soldier wasn't aware of that as he was trying to find a way to get closer, but as he was doing that the gun was making its turn towards him, the soldier looked around and moved from his tree a little as he was going to get closer to another one, he stepped out and that was his big mistake.

The gun made its turn around towards him and it caught him straight in its scanner as it immediately opened fire. The soldier had his back turned when the massive automatic weapon opened fire, the soldier could do nothing as the gun fired and did stop until all movement was ceased. The gun fired and fired filling him with round after round and before he knew what was happening he was gone.

This made a little bit more noise, but was still well designed to keep sound to a minimum.

Towards the back of the estate there were the two other members from the second team were the slowest to advance. One toward the west heard the small explosion and the one towards the east heard the weapons fire. They saw as the lights came on and they were down as low as they could to the ground. The guns around here were now turning and searching for something in its range. The two knew they couldn't stay like this forever however. The one towards the western end started crawling towards the compound but he was unaware that he was crawling straight into Kira's claymore mine field. Kira set this up around the compound but the back had the most mines. The man kept crawling unaware that he was heading straight into a hidden claymore. The man kept crawling and before he knew it he was straight in the path head first and the claymore detonated making it not a very pretty sight, as it detonated taking his head with the blast.

Toward the east side of the back the final member of the four wasn't sure what was happening, he heard the claymore go off and he froze, as the automatic guns were taking up residence in this area. The man froze and tried to raise the others on the radio, but found that he could get through, yet another one of Kira's devices it stripped the radio waves straight out, and then jammed the frequencies as a backup for the area making all forms of communication over a standard radio impossible.

The man couldn't get nothing as he was getting a little freaked out, and decided to go for it, the man stood straight up and made a run for the mansion, he was lucky that their weren't any mines in this area, but he ran as fast as he could and the guns picked them up in their scanners and they opened fire, the man was swerving all over the place, it was quite effective but the closer he got he was hit by two shots, but he made a dive for the safety area and he was now out of sensor range. The man smiled a little as he was on the ground, but he was hit in the leg and shoulder as two of the guns hit him. The slowly tried to stand up as he noticed the mansion in front of him, he was in no shape to continue but he got up and hobbled towards the mansion as their was a large gate that surrounded the back. The man was losing a lot of blood and clearly wasn't thinking right as he tried to climb the fence leading to the mansions back area but that was his mistake as this side of that gate was completely electrified and the man was hit with a lot of volts as he flew backwards.

The man was a little shocked he was still alive but he noticed that the shock wasn't really lethal he didn't stand up but when he looked around he froze as two of the automatic guns had him straight into sensor, the man's eyes went big as both guns opened fire giving him a lot more holes and their was practically nothing left of him. Kira set that fence up just to knock a person backwards and it worked very well.

**Front of the Mansion**

The two remaining members and the Zala team were still in a defensive stance as they stopped, Dearka was still looking around, but that was when the lights came on and all of them moved towards the trees and got behind it. Athrun however knew that someone had to trip one of Kira's traps and that was why the full alert came on, but what worried him more were those automatic weapons. They were still close to the gate and Athrun knew the nearest one was still out of their range.

They were in full cover as Yzak was getting impatient, "What is happening here? We should just head in."

Athrun glared at him, "You go and meet your death, but I am not moving," Athrun added.

Yzak glared at him, as he pointed his weapon at him, "So the traitor decides to show his true colors," Yzak told him as Athrun glared at him.

"Foolish man, you want to go and go, but I am not moving and either is anyone else," Athrun said.

Yzak smirked, "You are no longer in charge of this unit I am…your father chose me to take over so I am in command."

Athrun didn't care if Yzak met his death, but he wasn't going to let him order the others to theirs. Athrun looked around and picked up a small branch that was from one of the trees, Athrun didn't want to risk Kira but he couldn't let the rest of this unit get massacred because of Yzak's pride.

Yzak smiled, "What will you do with that, that will really hurt me," Yzak said as the finger tightened on his trigger.

Athrun shook his head, "Just watch and learn you fool," Athrun said as he threw the stick straight forward several feet.

Yzak was confused at first but the sound of gun fire made all of them turn around as Yzak pointed his SAW in that direction and fired. Kira's automatic guns caught the branch in range and opened fire. All were a little shocked even Yzak, as he stopped firing after wasting several rounds.

Dearka laughed, "You were shooting at nothing."

Yzak glared at him and then looked to Athrun, "You know this place then tell us how to beat these traps or will I care out your trader actions," Yzak said as he pointed his weapon at him again.

Athrun glared at him, "I will only say this once, you point that weapon at me again, and I will kill you…as for the mansion I don't know much more, he changes and adds new things all the time."

Yzak glared at him, "What do we do then? We can't just stay here," Yzak almost shouted.

Athrun really had no choice but to tell but he knew that wouldn't compromise Kira yet, he didn't want the unit to suffer Yzak's stupidity in attacking blindly, but this also bought Kira a little more time if they were stuck here so that was a good thing.

Yzak tried the radio but got nothing and they couldn't even report to Rau, Dearka took notice to one of the automatic guns through his rifle and they were waiting for a long while trying to figure something out but that was when Kira had power problems as the massive lights and guns were going on and off.

All took notice to that, and Yzak smiled, "What is going on now?"

Dearka took notice, "It seems as if the power is going on and off."

Yzak smiled, "That means those things have to reset themselves and that will be our chance…you two start moving in," Yzak told the other two members of the second team and they looked at him with big eyes.

"But sir," they said.

"That is an order…and make it fast," Yzak said as the two looked at each other.

"Yes sir," they replied as they started making their way up towards the guns range.

Athrun couldn't stand Yzak anymore, ever since his rivalry with Kira he seemed to be going insane. He was always cold hearted but it has been getting worse every day and to the point of what Athrun thought was his sanity.

The two wasted no time as they went for it as the lights were still blinking on and off, as the two shut their eyes they stepped into the range and the weapons did fire, as they were relieved.

Yzak saw this and smiled, "Let's go," Yzak said as he and Dearka followed by Athrun and Nicol made their way up to the mansion and to the front door, they saw no weapons there but Kira's door was heavily locked at the moment, they couldn't blast this door as it was made of solid titanium so they had to find a way into the system.

It was at this moment that Kira was now starting to reroute power to the outside systems so the door would remain locked, but as soon as power was transferred that would change.

Yzak and Dearka along with the two from the second team started working on the front door and Nicol noticed the look in Athruns eyes went to worry. Athrun knew that now he had to find Kira before Yzak and Dearka. Dearka switched weapons from his sniper rifle to his shotgun. Yzak watched as the two from the second squad worked on the door, but it was then that they heard a chopper coming in from above.

"I take it they are here," Dearka said.

Yzak looked at him, "They won't get the glory, I will…now hurry up," Yzak said as the two were working as hard as they could.

**Chopper and Roof of Kira's Mansion**

The first team was standing by in the chopper that was ready to take off, their mission was to get into the mansion from the second floor and provide support for the Zala team, but another reason was because Patrick didn't fully trust his son at the moment, and he wanted to make sure everything he worked hard for would not be jeopardized in any way.

The first team was waiting in the chopper as all they had was standard equipment of assault rifles and standard issue supplies, all except for one, as the number one in this unit was considered a first rate coordinator and was highly trained with many years of experience. This guy was an expert in marksmanship and hand to hand combat; he held the highest accuracy in weapons fire that was until Kira shattered his records. This man was always a little bitter to him for that and now would be a good chance for redemption.

The first team waited and waited and finally the order came from Rau for them to proceed. The pilot received the message and launched right after receiving it. The chopper lifted off and was making its way through the Plant and to Kira's mansion.

As they were flying the team made sure that their equipment was ready and all that was left was for them to repel down to the roof when they arrived. The pilot flew at a high level until he came closer to the mansion that was when he saw it, he could tell from the blinking lights from Kira's system acting up, and he knew he would be able to make sure they made it safely.

"It's time," the pilot said as the team prepared for its repelling.

The team strapped the ropes on to their belts and each one got to a different side, they would be able to drop four at a time, two on each side. The first four were ready as the remaining two were going to have to make the second drop.

As the pilot flew in he got word from Rau who heard them incoming, "Yes sir," the pilot said as Rau came over the wire.

"_Be cautious of the security devices in place, I lost contact from the second and Zala team, it appears to be some sort of jamming device," _Rau said through the radio.

"The pilot was about to confirm as they entered the grounds of Kira's mansion and that was when his weapons systems were starting to fail, "It appears my weapons are useless sir, I don't know how he did it but I am being locked out of them," the pilot said as they were still going on and off as Kira's system was out of whack at the moment.

Kira designed a signal that would be transmitted throughout his grounds and it was effected all sorts of weapons systems for military choppers, just another device he developed for precaution, but that would prevent a weapons attack on his house, even if fired from a long distance the system had a code that would make a missile or any sort of fire go out of whack and miss his place completely.

Rau heard everything but that didn't matter for this task, "Ignore it and proceed to target, you are to go ahead with the operation," Rau told him.

"Yes sir," the pilot replied as he looked back for a second as they were approaching the roof.

"We have the green light, you are to proceed," the pilot said as the team heard it.

The pilot maneuvered his chopper downwards and as soon as he crossed over the roof he sounded the buzzer in the chopper letting the team know they were to go.

The team heard the buzzer and the four of them repelled down the ropes and landed on the roof, as they unhooked themselves and took their rifles in hand. The last remaining two hooked themselves to the rope and repelled down next, when they reached the roof they unhooked themselves and did the same thing as the team as the chopper took notice to the signal and it made its exit.

The team kept in a defensive stance for a moment and then they looked at each other as they immediately split up into different directions, there goal was to split up and take different ways into the mansion. Each one hooked themselves to a safety cord they had in their equipment and fascines it tightly into the roof, their goal was to slid down and make their way to the windows, which were bullet proof, but they had a way to counter that. As soon as all of them were fascinated in they made their way down the ropes slowly and to the windows around the second floor, each one was scattered all of the second floor of the roof and would each enter a different room.

As soon as they slid down they placed one hand in their bags and pulled out a very small laser pointed gun shaped tool, they kept one hand on the rope and used the other to pull the trigger emitting a small red laser beam that was extremely hot and was cutting right through the glass. They were using a tool Kira modified in his spare time and he had measures to counter this and they seemed to be holding them off but they would eventually get in. As they were cutting the lights came back on and Kira's outside security system came back on but everything on the inside went dark causing the men to switch on the night vision to see what they were doing. Kira's system was down on the inside of the house leaving all security devices down and now it was very easy to cut through the glass and when the first team finished their cutting, the windows had a large hole cut in them and the team made their way inside the mansion.

* * *

**Inside the Mansion**

The first team was now inside all six members and they landed throughout the second floor, luckily however they didn't get into the room Lacus and Kira were in at the moment. The team had their night vision switched on and they held their weapons up and removed the safety, they were here for support but if they saw the chance they would take the shot, the team very slowly looked around the rooms they were in and saw nothing, and now they made their way towards the doors and opened them going out to search the rest of the mansion.

**With Kira**

Kira walked over towards the door and didn't look back, he couldn't look back, he was now going to do what he did best and that was overcome the odds and get rid of this team. Kira knew they would have night vision and he didn't have time to get his, and all Kira did was remove his two knives and slung his UMP on his back, the flash even from a suppressor would give him away in the dark, he had to be at his best here. Kira slightly shut his eyes as he covered his entire face with the black face paint, when he opened him his eyes were now changed from what Lacus loved to what Patrick had created and ultimate killer. Kira didn't shut the door when they entered and now he would go to work.

Kira knew he was towards the farthest end to where he needed to go, and from the sounds he heard he knew they were inside and from what Patrick does, Kira expected about six that was the standard for a team. Kira knew they would have the equipment on their side as they could see him but he wouldn't be able to see them; however he knew the grounds more and hoped that would work. Kira was not about to show any mercy to these men, they invaded his house looking to kill him and Lacus and that was unforgivable. Kira couldn't use his guns yet, but that left him with his knives, and hands, that would be enough for now.

Kira had his two knives in hand as he opened the door the rest of the way looking out, but with limited light he couldn't see a thing, Kira then decided to let his ears be his eyes. As he listened he didn't hear anything near, and he immediately walked out kneeling to the ground and shutting the door so that it might keep them away from where Lacus was hiding for at least a little while.

Kira had very minimal visibility so he would have to rely more on his ears than his eyes. Kira wanted to keep this area clear as much as possible so he would begin his hunt here. Kira knew that their would be no more than six for at least a little while, but that would change when the front door came down, so Kira wanted as many gone as possible before then.

Kira knew his house well and he knew that their was only one hallway where he was but if he went down a little ways it would split into two, Kira knew if they were following procedure that he should find at least two down that particular way. Kira would begin his search there. Kira stood up keeping himself as low to the ground as possible as he made his way down the long hallway coming to the intersection, Kira crouched by the wall leading down the pathway and shut his eyes trying to focus his senses to his hearing, and it worked.

* * *

**Eastern Wing of the second floor**

Like Kira had predicted there were two that made their entrance on the east side of the house. They were at opposite sides of the east wing, so Kira called this right as he was aware of every tactical maneuver the Zaft army had in mind. The room Kira came out of was near the eastern middle part leading into the western part so Kira knew she would be fine for a little while, instead of taking the dangerous route of wiping out the western side Kira decided to take out the eastern first meaning they would run less chance of running into resistance on there escape. This way they would be clear from behind and that was one less thing to worry about.

As soon as the two soldiers cut through the glass they made their way into some of the spare rooms of the mansion. With their weapons safety off, and there night vision goggled activated they were ready to make their search. The first soldier was on the eastern side that was the furthest away from Kira. This soldier immediately looked around the room and found nothing. He slowly made his way towards the door and went out; being extremely cautious as he would now search every room he came across.

The other soldier was a lot closer to Kira's position, this man made his entrance like the other one in a spare room that was on the opposite side of the eastern wing. This man followed procedure and looked around the room only to find nothing, he slowly advanced towards the door, and opened it looking around as his night vision was activated and found nothing leading towards the hallway, this way only had one hallway and a few rooms so he began checking them out.

This man was checking out the rooms but at the end of the hallway was where Kira was positioned at the moment. Kira had just stopped at the hallway and was listening to the sounds, as he decided to peak over but with the limited light wasn't able to see much, but as he was about to turn back around and make his way down the hallway Kira heard the door shut ever so slightly and he took another look making sure to keep most of his body out of sight and sure enough he found one.

Kira stood back straight up as he gripped one of his knives tighter and placed the other one back into his forearm holder he had. Kira needed a free hand for this stunt, Kira kept his eyes shut as he listened and waited and the footsteps did get louder and louder. Kira kept listening using his abilities to hear what was going on and when the moment came he struck.

The man checked all the doors to find most of them opened, he looked in a few but then made his way towards the hallway intersection. He approached it like he was trained and when he was slowly about to turn to check down it he got a big surprise.

Kira opened his eyes as the footsteps got closer and he ducked a little as he looked up to see the tip of the gun starting to peer over the side and now was his chance. Kira swiftly moved his body around the man pushing his finger behind the trigger of the rifle not allowing the man to fire, and Kira took his free knife first cut the strap on the mans helmet making it fall as Kira leaned him in a downward angle and then Kira stabbed it straight into the mans temple. This guy didn't have a chance to act as it happened to fast, he did try to pull the trigger but Kira's finger was blocking it and when he was about to cry out Kira cut the strap and knocked him hard enough forward that his mind didn't adjust in time and that was when the blade went into his temple, Kira released the blade and watched as the man slowly struggled and fell to his death.

The man's body fell to the ground and Kira removed his knife and then took off the mans night vision goggles. Kira placed them on his head and now he would have a better advantage. Kira looked around and saw that no one was around yet, so he picked up the man's body and placed him into the nearby room and he shut the door behind him. Kira knew that there had to be one more in this area so he started up the search again.

Kira knew that heading down the hallway where the man dropped in was pointless as it was a dead in so Kira went down the other hallway back at the intersection, Kira made sure to keep moving swiftly and silently, he now had the advantage as he could see, but he still wouldn't use his rifles here. Kira walked down the hallway and towards another one as he found the second man doing the same as the first, Kira was in the middle of the hallway when this man came out of a room, so Kira immediately went inside another one and shut the door rather loudly, as Kira had planned.

This soldier was walking out and shutting the door when he heard a door a little ways down close, the man immediately pointed his weapon in the direction as he slowly started approaching the door.

Kira shut the door hard on purpose and he knew the room he was in was perfect as he instantly got into a position.

The soldier was right near the door when he slowly turned the knob and opened the door fully making sure to stand back and never taking his weapon off of the exposed room. The man saw nothing there but he slowly made his way inside to what looked like a fancy bedroom. The man walked in checking all directions, and found nothing, he looked over and saw the bed as he crouched down and looked straight under it, but saw nothing. The soldier then noticed the closet; he slowly approached and opened it with force as he found it empty. The man sighed as he thought that it must have been something else. He walked back over towards the middle of the floor and was about to walk back out when he was nailed.

Kira watched every move from inside this room, Kira got in and saw the large chandelier light he had on the ceiling; it was there when he got the house and never changed it. Kira smiled as he jumped up and held on to it making his body as close to the ceiling as possible. Kira stopped moving and when the man entered and checked around he never did look up, Kira waited and when he got to the middle of the floor, Kira removed something else from his belt as he shifted his legs around the chandelier and only lowered his lower body down, he did this rather swiftly and wrapped his wire he had right around the mans throat and lifted his body in the air as Kira used his legs to support himself.

The man felt something go around his throat but it was to late, Kira lifted him in the air as he struggled and gasped for breath but he was futile, Kira kept the hold on the wire tight as he was holding up both his weight and the weight of this man but he could do this for awhile, what Kira didn't like was the fact that the man fired off several rounds from his rifle, but Kira was glad it was fitted with a sound suppressor. Kira held on tighter as the man struggled harder, and then he had his last breath as he was gone. Kira waited an extra few seconds and then released him dropping his body to the floor. Kira then released the grip his legs had on the chandelier and flipped his body over so he landed on his feet. Kira knew that was two down with about four to go.

Kira placed his wire back into his assault vest and exited the room, Kira now had to make his way out and back towards the room to check on Lacus, Kira knew that by procedure they would have dropped two towards the middle of the house and that could mean trouble if they split up into the wings of the house.

Kira wasted no time, but was still cautious of the surroundings and made his way back to the room Lacus was in.

* * *

**Middle of the Second Floor and Lacus Hiding Room**

The middle was a little different when these two men made their entrances and one was the man that Kira shattered his record. As soon as they cut through the glass they each entered in the same giant room as it was the second floor's main room. They were each on the same side as there wasn't a window on the other side and as soon as they entered the main room they checked around the entire room trying to find something. They searched every inch of this room, but they weren't able to find anything. They slowly and cautiously made their way out of the main room and to the hallway as they looked at each other.

"Shall we search together?" one asked.

The one who was sore at Kira looked at him, "Fine, let's go," the man replied as they made sure to keep their voices down. Their was very few rooms in the middle of the house, and while Kira was taking care of the other two they finished the rooms and started making their way towards the wings, and unfortunately they chose the east wing first. They walked down the main hallway leading into the east wing and they had about two rooms before they were at the room Kira left Lacus in.

Kira was making his way back towards Lacus; he crossed the hallways as fast as he could and when he reached sight of the room he was horrified as the door was open.

The two began searching the first room and came out with nothing; they then headed towards the second room and searched that, but once again found nothing. They made there way out and like they did to every other room cautiously approached the third door and they slowly opened it pointing their rifles inside as one nodded to the other and they slowly went inside leaving the door open.

**Lacus' hiding room**

Lacus was doing what Kira told her to do and was staying out of sight, Lacus was extremely worried for Kira at the moment, and she was getting more and more nervous but when the door opened she thought that it was Kira that returned, and she wanted to reveal herself, but something didn't feel right. Lacus would always feel at ease when Kira walked into a room with her, but she wasn't feeling that now. Lacus held off on showing herself and she only peeked around the opened cabinet to see about two men entering and she quickly hid herself again. She said completely still hoping they would check too much in here.

The two walked in and started searching around as they were looking towards the front and then towards the back, the first one was a little satisfied.

"It looks clear," the first one said.

The one that had the grudge was about to agree when he took one last look and noticed that cabinet was a little out of place as he lifted up his arm and pointed his weapon at the cabinet.

The first one looked and noticed as well, as he nodded as both pointed their weapons at it and were slowly approaching it from both sides. Lacus knew something was wrong when she didn't hear a reply and she shut her eyes thinking that this would be the end. Her mind instinctually went to Kira as that was the memory that took her fear away.

The two were right near the cabinet as the one was about to move it around as the first one was pointing his weapon at it, the one with the grudge looked back and was going to give the man the okay sign when he saw terror.

When Kira approached the door he saw it open he felt horror, he quickly ran towards the door and looked inside to see two men about to open the cabinet fully that would reveal Lacus, Kira wasted no time as something once again inside him snapped, as he rushed right in to the man that was the nearest to him and was pointing a gun at him. Kira moved his feet quickly but he was able to evade sound as he placed both arms around the man's neck as he instantly snapped it. The man was immediately killed as Kira threw his body to the floor, and he drew his knife.

The man with the grudge watched in horror as his partner's neck was just snapped and he raised his gun to fire but Kira took hold of it and the two were starting to struggle.

Lacus knew something was going on as she heard struggling and she also got that feeling and she looked around in relief and joy that Kira was still alive, but now he was struggling with this man as she watched with very worried eyes.

Both had their night vision activated but, that did stop this man as he knew this was Kira, but what was worrying him more was the fact that he was losing on strength here as Kira slammed him up against the wall making him drop his weapon. The man grew angry and threw a punch at Kira but Kira caught it in mid air, as he started squeezing it causing the man to cry out in pain.

Lacus watched as she knew it happened again.

Kira had the man down to his knees as he was about to finish him but as he looked up he saw the look on Lacus' face, and he saw that this was scaring her, not the danger, but what he was becoming. Kira however knew that this was necessary, but his grip loosened on the man's hand as Kira let him go as his eyes returned to normal. The man however was less merciful as he slowly and then hastily reached for his gun, and when he took hold of it he was going to fire straight towards Lacus as Kira saw that with his senses, Kira moved even faster then before as he took hold of the rifle and putting the man into shock at the speed.

"It ends here," Kira said as the man looked confused as Kira took hold of him with both hands and threw him straight threw the window causing him to land and impale himself on the fence below. The glass was bullet proof and tough, but Kira's rage was a lot tougher as he threw the man right threw it and he was likely dead before he impaled himself on the fence post on the ground.

Kira looked down and saw what he did, as he looked over towards Lacus, Kira's eyes returned to normal as he looked at her with shame.

Lacus saw what happened and it did scare her, but she didn't blame him or ever would be ashamed of him in any way.

Kira slowly looked at her, "I'm…I'm sorry," Kira said as he was expecting her to look at him like a monster but all he got instead was her taking him into her arms as she held on as tight as possible.

Kira couldn't help but feel at ease, it was always like this when she held him; Kira slowly took her in his arms as he returned her embrace. "Why?" Kira asked.

Lacus slightly smiled, "It's not your fault, I would never hate you," Lacus said as she could tell his fear.

Those words made Kira feel like he was in paradise, Lacus was truly a precious gift to him, and she accepted him for who he was the good and the bad, even though his hands were stained with so much blood she still would stay by his side. She made him whole, but it was the same for her, he was everything to her, even with so little time spent together she knew he was the one. He soothed her in a way no one else could, he brought her a sense of peace, security, and passion felt with no other person, he made her whole.

Kira slowly shut his eyes as he leaned down and kissed her forehead gently as they looked into each others eyes, "Thank you," Kira told her as Lacus felt her tears form, but she wouldn't let them fall now, they were still in a big mess. "It is I who should thank you," was all Lacus said as Kira snapped back into reality.

"We should go now, their should be about two left, no point in leaving you here," Kira told her as Lacus smiled and agreed and the two made their way towards the door and Kira checked around as Lacus took his hand, and they slowly made their way out as Kira upholstered his Socom, with only two left Kira knew it would be alright. However little did he know was they were about to get company from the front door.

* * *

**Front Door and with the Zala Team**

Yzak's patience were wearing very thin as it was taking forever to get the door open, with the security measures back on for the outside part it was extremely difficult to get into the door, Yzak even grew tired enough to try the C4 but that still failed, and he had no choice but to let the other two try to work on the overriding the system. They had to admit this was advanced but not as advanced as the front gate, and with the limited power that was making things a little easier.

Athrun and Nicol watched as the two worked on the front door, but this was only buying more time for Kira so Athrun wasn't complaining. Yzak suspected he knew how to get the door open, but that part wasn't true, Athrun did have a keycard to the gate, but not the door. Athrun just stood there and went to his thoughts as he knew they would eventually get this door open.

"You know this place well Athrun, where would he be?" Nicol asked so no one else could hear.

Athrun looked at him, "All security measures are on the second floor, so I would suspect there."

Nicol smiled, "That would benefit us."

Athrun looked at him, "When we make it in we will split up when we get to the second floor, the control room is on the eastern wing, so I will take that point, you handle the west and if you find him get back to me as quickly as possible."

Nicol looked at him and agreed as they looked back at the front door.

Yzak and Dearka were in their own conversation, "We got the first floor, and that should be where he is," Yzak told Dearka.

Dearka looked at him, "What's the plan?"

Yzak looked at him, "You take one side and I will take the other, if you find him let me know and I will make the kill."

"I guess," Dearka added as Yzak and he turned back to look at the front door and Yzak really smiled as finally they got some good news.

The two working on the front door security panel finally made some success as the doors electronics shorted out and the door removed all of its security devices.

Yzak smiled, "About time, lets' move," Yzak said as all lifted their weapons and the two kicked the door open as Yzak entered first followed by Dearka as they had their weapons up and ready to fire.

"Clear," Dearka said as the front room had no one in it.

Athrun and Nicol moved in next as they were now going to make there way to the stairs but Yzak stopped them for a second.

"Remember Zala, you do anything to aide him and I will have your head on the wall," Yzak said as Athrun didn't say a word to him, Athrun and Nicol just started making their way to the stairs and they soon went up.

"You sure you can trust them?" Dearka asked.

Yzak looked at him, "I don't trust them, but if they do betray us we will just have to take care of it."

Dearka slightly smiled.

"Now let's search," Yzak said as they and the two members started looking around.

Yzak looked at them, "I will handle this, you two keep an eye on Zala, but don't let him know."

"Yes sir," They both said as they slowly started heading up the stairs.

Yzak and Dearka now started their search on the first floor all alone, that was what Yzak wanted he didn't want anyone interfering with his glory. He thought that being on the first floor was where Kira would be since that was an easy escape route and how wrong he was.

Athrun and Nicol made it up the stairs and this was where they would split off, "Alright lets handle this, just get word to me," Athrun said as he made his way towards Kira's control room, the light was limited but they activated their night vision hoping to find Kira first. Nicol smiled and agreed as he went down the western wings path, Nicol started his search when he heard a strange noise father up ahead and he went to investigate.

* * *

**Second Floor Western Wing**

Kira and Lacus slowly made their way out of her hiding room, and Kira took hold of his Socom. Kira knew with two let and with him having sight now it wouldn't do any good just use his knife and with Lacus with him he wasn't taking any chances. Kira popped the safety off and Lacus had his hand rather tightly so they slowly made their way out and headed straight for the west wing of the house. Kira cleared the eastern wing out so he knew until the front door opened he would be clear from behind.

Kira and Lacus went down the large hallway that led into the main staircase leading to the front door, and Kira looked down and saw that they didn't break through yet, and he was glad. Kira and Lacus then made their way towards the hallway leading into the western wing and this was where they had to slow down. Kira knew with two left he would have to make this quick and get to the room where he would make his escape. This room was the easiest to get down and would be able to lead them to where Kira wanted to escape. Kira also knew that he had to save ammo; they still had to storm the secret dock leading to their way off this Plant, so Kira had to be a little weary of that fact.

Kira knew that the two in the western wing had to be almost finished and would likely be closer to the exit so he was extra cautious. Lacus couldn't see very well but she knew just to keep hold of Kira and things should be alright. Kira and Lacus made their way down the next hallway when Kira instantly stopped and Lacus almost ran into him, but she knew to be silent when he did this. Kira stopped when his ears heard something up ahead. Kira very slowly got to the edge of the wall and looked over to see a soldier heading right for them, but this one wasn't checking he was just heading straight for the hallway. Kira backed up a little bit and Lacus followed as Kira got loose from her grip very gently, Lacus let go of his hand and stood back a little.

Kira backed up a little as the man wasn't really paying attention to the surroundings; he was likely one of those cocky soldiers like Yzak, who thought they were invincible. Kira backed up a little and the when he saw the man come around the corner, Kira immediately kicked him straight in the face, the impact was so hard he flew into the wall, as he turned to aim his rifle but Kira already had the Socom aimed straight at his head and Kira pulled the trigger firing one shot straight into the head killing him instantly. Kira was glad it was dark enough that Lacus didn't have to witness what really happened; all she knew was that this man was dead.

Kira went back to her and took her hand, as she once again squeezed it.

"Were almost there," Kira told her in a low voice as Lacus complied and they were on their way again.

They made their way down a few more hallways and that was when Kira stopped again, his senses were going crazy and Kira had a feeling that the front door was now open, and he was right as it was the time when they got the front door open. Kira didn't want to waste anymore time as they were quickly on the move again. Kira went down the last hallway and he was a little concerned that he didn't see this last guy yet, Kira and Lacus made their way to the last room where their escape was and as luck would have it the soldier was right inside.

Kira and Lacus saw the door open as they moved closer to the wall and stopped right outside the door.

Kira peaked in and saw that the man was examining the room, but more important than that he was taking a look at the window which was a little different than the others as Kira had this one installed as a precaution, he never installed a escape route but he did have this window installed as a spare way out, but it was a little risky.

Kira knew that with the front door now open, he couldn't leave Lacus in the hall, so he would have to bring her with him, with only one man Kira could easily dispose of him, but he couldn't take the risk of leaving her outside as he turned to look at her.

"We have to move, as soon as I get in move to a corner and near the door and stay there," Kira told her in a whisper.

Lacus nodded and Kira took her hand again as he walked in with her and aimed his gun as Lacus made her way towards the corner, and as Kira was about to fire the man turned around and opened fire.

**With Athrun and Nicol**

Athrun made his way up the stairs and he knew exactly where the control room was he immediately went there and as he went inside he found no one, Athrun was a little surprised and he hoped that maybe Kira got out already, Athrun then got out and went towards Kira's main room, and large rooms but found nothing. After awhile of searching he then became hopeful that Kira did escape, he was about to go and catch up with Nicol but that was after the lights suddenly got very bright.

The two Yzak sent up got to the top of the stairs and they didn't know which way Athrun went so they gambled and just went down the western wing. They made their way down trying to track down Athrun.

Nicol split up with Athrun and went into the western wing, he searched rooms hoping to find Kira but he found nothing, he was about to search a few more rooms when he heard a large noise from up ahead, Nicol had his night vision turned on and he made his way towards the large noise, Nicol went down one hallway and to his horror found the man Kira shot in the head, Nicol was a little surprised and shocked, but he kept moving, he heard a few more noises and then heard nothing, as he knew that had to be something to do with Kira. Nicol then went down the last hallway and saw a door opened at the end, he instinctually had his weapon raised as he slowly made his way towards the door and turned into it looking in the room, as he slightly smiled but that was it.

The two soldiers also on the second floor got word of those noises and went towards them as they saw that fallen soldier and then they went on forward like Nicol did but that was when they turned down the last hallway and then towards the door but the lights got very bright.

* * *

**Kira's Escape Room**

Lacus nodded and Kira took her hand again as he walked in with her and aimed his gun as Lacus made her way towards the corner, and as Kira was about to fire the man turned around and opened fire.

Kira was shocked that this man was able to move so fast, but Kira was still faster as he fired the shot at the same time, but the shot fired from the man struck the suppressor on Kira's Socom forcing Kira to drop the gun and hit the floor. Kira's shot struck the man in the side towards the liver and he fell backwards towards the window. Kira knew he couldn't lay around for long and then the man fired at random as he was falling towards the window striking just about all furniture and breaking the glass in the room that was the noises that were heard in the silent house at the moment.

Lacus went to the corner like Kira said but she hit the ground as well as the shots were going on randomly.

Kira knew this couldn't go on and his rage once again, came to peak as Kira got up and charged straight at the man who was starting to recover his senses and he aimed his weapon at Kira, but Kira grabbed it with his hands lifting up the man and slamming him against the wall as he gun fired a few more shots, but these were up in the air. Lacus could see with the window there and she was getting worried again. She watched as Kira was fighting this man off and she stood back up slowly walking towards the door.

Kira was winning as this man couldn't match his strength and skill as Kira got the rifle from him and slammed it against his head as Kira once again removed his knife and stabbed it straight into the mans chest, piercing his heart. Kira watched as he struggled and then fell to his death.

Kira removed the knife as Lacus slightly smiled as he was alright and then started walking towards him. Lacus was right in front of the open door and that was when Nicol arrived.

Nicol saw that it was Kira through his night vision and he did slightly smile.

Kira heard Lacus approaching him as he hadn't yet turned around, Lacus walked up towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder as she knew he was still tense and she knew he lost it a little there, Kira was about to turn around when Nicol started walking in and was about to speak.

"Ki…." Was all Nicol could say.

Kira was about to turn around and look at Lacus when he heard the footstep at the door, Kira immediately stood up and spun Lacus around removing his M9 from his leg holster and as he turned himself and Lacus around Kira saw a gun aimed at Lacus and he fired his M9 striking Nicol straight in the throat.

Kira couldn't tell it was him, he didn't have time to, Nicol had his weapon raised but it wasn't pointed at Kira it was pointed at Lacus, Nicol wasn't going to shoot her he was just in a normal stance, and the gun just happened to be pointed at Lacus, but Kira didn't have time to make it out, all he saw was the weapon pointed at Lacus and he fired. Kira couldn't make out Nicol through the tactical gear and night vision didn't make out colors so Kira couldn't see the uniform he was wearing. Kira just had no time to adjust to the situation, he fired or he thought the man would fire at Lacus. It was a split second decision one in which Kira made to save Lacus' life.

Nicol felt the bullet enter his throat as his actions froze and he slowly fell to the ground dropping his weapon and now gasping for breath as he couldn't speak.

Lacus was in Kira's arms as Kira was now on his knee with the weapon still pointed at the fallen soldier. Kira still couldn't make it out who it was or was he really looking. Kira stood back up as he saw the man still struggling and Kira looked over at him as he took the night vision off.

"No one will harm her, I don't care who you are, or who sent you, you dare to fire at her like a coward and now you paid the price, nothing or no one will stop me in keeping her alive," Kira said to the fallen man but he was referring more to Patrick, but if you heard it, it was like he was talking to the soldier.

Lacus stood back up and wrapped her arm around Kira's as that was a close call, Nicol's struggling stopped as he passed from the blood loss.

Kira then turned his attention back to the window when he heard more approaching sounds. Kira looked back and heard more coming but Kira decided to take another action.

Kira reached into his pocket and pulled out his device that he designed that could control all the systems security. Kira knew their was little threat from outside anymore so he pushed a few buttons and this would help by them some time, Kira hit a few more buttons and the actions were confirmed, and as soon as the two were about to enter the doorway the lights to the mansion came back on blinding all with night vision on as they fell to the floor trying to take it off.

Lacus was glad the lights came back on but as they were about to make their escape she noticed that Kira was frozen.

"What's wrong Kira?" Lacus asked as Kira had his eyes on the man he shot.

Kira saw the lights came on and he saw the fallen soldier. Kira could tell by the suit that it was from the Zala squad, but instead of Yzak Kira saw the fallen Nicol.

"What have I done?" Kira asked as his hand did start shaking.

Lacus looked over and saw Nicol, "We have to go Kira," Lacus said not trying to be sympathetic and her heart could tell that Kira knew him, but they had to get out.

Kira knew they couldn't stay here long either, as he looked at Nicol, but then quickly turned his attention to the window and opened it. Kira saw the two soldiers starting to regain their senses and Kira wanted to check Nicol, but he had no time.

Kira looked at Lacus and took her hand as they made their way down several steps that were integrated into the outside of the house, a little thing Kira designed, a small escape route, nothing like he wanted to build but it was something.

They made their way down and hit the ground, Kira was still in a little shock over Nicol but that would have to wait. Kira saw that the security system was acting up again, as all power was restored, so it would only be a matter of time before it shorted out. Kira quickly regained his senses as he grabbed Lacus' hand.

"Make sure you stay close to me," Kira said as they started making their way towards the wall, but one of Kira's weapons caught them in their scanner. Kira quickly grabbed Lacus and held her to his body facing away from the sensor. The sensor scanned him and then cleared him as it went back to normal. Kira designed them to scan the people but they wouldn't fire on him, and holding Lacus to him fooled the scanner so it left them alone.

"Come on," Kira said as they made their way to the gate around the western side and Kira punched a few devices in his device and the walls electricity was turned off and Kira jumped over the wall helping Lacus over as they were now on the main road.

"This way," Kira told her as they ran again, and went to a forested area around the back of the Plant and Kira punched a few more numbers in and a car he had hidden back their activated and Kira and Lacus ran towards it, Kira was well prepared for things like this.

They went to the car and Kira jumped in as did Lacus and Kira typed a few more things and a few trees were moved by the device Kira built opening a small path and they drove out. Kira hit a few more numbers making the things go back to normal.

Lacus was glad they were out, but as she looked over to Kira she saw his hand still shaking and she saw the look in his eyes as Kira was remembering what he did. He didn't know it was Nicol, he just fired, what was he supposed to do. Lacus reached over and placed her one hand on his shaking hand as she saw the hurt in his eyes. Kira didn't look at her he just kept driving; he was heading straight for the secret facility, trying to keep his head on straight.

**Inside the Mansion**

The two inside regained there senses as they saw that Nicol was one that fallen, their radios were useless inside here and they had to go back to report it.

Yzak and Dearka got the light as well, and Yzak cursed as the bottom had nothing. They made their way back and Yzak saw the two soldiers as they were coming back to report and Yzak joined them.

Athrun got the light to and took off his goggles as he made his way back only to see that Yzak and Dearka were talking to the soldiers.

"What is going on?" Athrun asked.

Yzak glared at him, "Follow me and find out, lead the way," Yzak said as the soldiers led them to the room; Athrun was confused until they got to Kira's escape room.

They walked in and Athrun was last and what he saw shocked him, there was Nicol dead.

"You still want to be loyal to him," Yzak said.

"_He wouldn't, it couldn't have been him," _Athrun said as he was in shock.

**Outside the front gate**

Little did they now that Rau heard everything that was going on, he couldn't communicate, but he heard every word.

"This will be quite interesting now," Rau said as he made sure to get everything on tape.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): I hope you liked this chapter, the longest I have ever done. I will be switching back to my other story until I get to a certain point, then I will return to this one full time. See you later.**


	22. Impossible

**(AN): I want to thank all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty Two**

**Impossible**

**Plant Streets**

Lacus was glad they were out, but as she looked over to Kira she saw his hand still shaking and she saw the look in his eyes as Kira was remembering what he did. He didn't know it was Nicol, he just fired, what was he supposed to do. Lacus reached over and placed her one hand on his shaking hand as she saw the hurt in his eyes. Kira didn't look at her he just kept driving; he was heading straight for the secret facility, trying to keep his head on straight.

Kira was still trying to process what just happened in his mind, for the first time ever while in a combat situation he was careless. Though if that would have been someone else, Lacus would without a doubt be dead. Kira desperately battled the thoughts in his head as Lacus watched him carefully. Lacus somehow knew that Kira knew that man he shot, and she had to say something, she couldn't leave him in that train of thought, she was there for him and she wanted to ease the pain he was obviously feeling.

Lacus never took her hand off of his as he continued to drive through the streets, "Kira…" Lacus said.

Kira was still too deep in thought.

"Kira…look at me," Lacus said as she removed her hand from his and placed it on his cheek.

Kira broke out of his chain of thought and glanced over at her, "We should be there in a little while," Kira said while changing the subject.

Lacus looked at him, "Please tell me Kira…did you know that man?" Lacus asked.

Kira turned his eyes back to the road, "Yes I knew him, but such is a soldiers life…people come and go, I have been trained to ignore the death of…it is over and there is nothing more to talk about, once we get to the facility…" Kira said as Lacus cut him off.

"Don't shut me out Kira, I know you well enough to see the hurt in your eyes…please don't pull the soldier act with me…that is not who you really are," Lacus told him as it hurt her to see him shut down like that.

"That is who I am Lacus, I am the ultimate coordinator, I do not…" Kira said as Lacus cut him off again.

"Stop lying to me…I cannot stand to see you like this, we are more to each other than that…" Lacus said as a few tears went down her cheek, she knew he wouldn't like speaking about it, but she also knew how he was when he kept things in. What hurt her was to see him shut her out, and return to what Patrick Zala had wanted so badly and that was a ruthless killer that felt no remorse, Lacus knew he did that to try and hide from the hurt he was obviously feeling, but that is not the true Kira that Lacus had seen, the true Kira that she adored, the true Kira that see had grown such feelings for.

Kira was a little stunned about her statement and he knew she was right, at first Kira hesitated, but he freed his free arm and pulled her close to his body as he used his other hand to steer the car. Lacus did resist she leaned into him and then he spoke.

"You are right Lacus…we are more to each other than that," Kira said as Lacus slowly looked up at him.

"I was trained for so long to kill and ignore death that it has become a habit, my hands are stained with more blood than I wish to remember, and what is worse is I actually believed what I was doing was right…" Kira went on as Lacus listened carefully.

"The man I killed was Nicol Amalfi, the youngest member of the Zala squad…and a man that should have never of held a weapon in his hand," Kira told her.

"His father is on the council correct?" Lacus asked as she knew of the Zala squad, but she never really knew the members.

"All the members of the Zala squad have a parent on the council, they are part of Zala's faction that has opposed your father since he was elected chairman, and with what I accomplished Patrick Zala will without a doubt become the new chairman," Kira told her.

Lacus still just listened.

"Nicol however was one that always treated the members of the Zala squad equal, we were five members and we were always split, but Nicol was the one that always tried to bring both sides together," Kira told her.

"This was a terrible tragedy Kira…but this wasn't your fault and it wasn't his, Patrick Zala will without a doubt use anyone to get what he wants and I suspect he will use his death to his advantage," Lacus told him.

Kira looked down at her, "You are right…but it still should have never happened…I cannot think about this anymore…once we get to the facility we will take that mobile suit and head to Mendel, no more will I allow Patrick Zala to have what he wants," Kira said as he sped up and started heading straight for the facility, it was in a difficult place so they would have to use a different way to get in, Kira never stepped foot inside this place so he had to now focus his mind on that.

Lacus understood and she changed the subject to get his mind off of the matters at hand, she didn't blame him or anyone else except Patrick Zala, she didn't like seeing Kira like this, but he was right they had to get off this Plant and then they could talk more about it, Lacus knew that Patrick would not stop pursuing them so they would have to lie low for awhile she trusted Kira with her life and she knew that she could count on him, but he was not just the ultimate coordinator, he was still human and what happened was a terrible mistake, Patrick Zala raised Kira to make him think he was perfect and that was what Lacus thought was giving him the most trouble, Kira most likely learned that now he wasn't perfect and she hoped she could get him over the matter, she wouldn't give up on him and she vowed to remain by his side through whatever trials they will now face they will get through them together.

The car continued moving as Kira watched to see if they were followed and so far he saw nothing. Kira and Lacus kept going, they had to let go of the past and move forward to the future.

* * *

**Kira's Mansion**

**Outside the Mansion**

Little did they know that Rau heard everything that was going on, and all of the events that took place he couldn't communicate, but he heard every word.

"This will be quite interesting now," Rau said as he made sure to get everything on tape.

Rau knew this would now work to his advantage, and he gave a few orders.

"Get this analyzed and ready for playback, make sure the voice is clear," Rau said as he knew this could be well used for their advantage, and it would most likely help with the Athrun situation.

"Yes sir," Rau's technical team inside the truck said as Rau knew without a doubt they would be escaping.

Rau turned to another soldier, "I am heading in, get a few choppers ready to scan the area…and get our leader on the line for me…though I believe it will not be long before he finds this out," Rau said as he walked out of the truck and started heading for the gate, he was going in.

The soldiers did what they were told and carried out his orders. Rau walked in the gate and headed for the house as he walked in and was heading straight for the fallen Nicol's room, Rau saw the bodies of a few fallen members and knew this was too much for them, but that didn't matter. Rau kept walking until he reached the fallen room, with the rest surrounding it.

**Inside the Escape room**

Yzak glared at him, "Follow me and find out, lead the way," Yzak said as the soldiers led them to the room; Athrun was confused until they got to Kira's escape room.

They walked in and Athrun was last and what he saw shocked him, there was Nicol dead.

"You still want to be loyal to him," Yzak said.

"_He wouldn't, it couldn't have been him," _Athrun said as he was in shock, lying there was the fallen body of Nicol.

Athrun bent down and checked the body, only to find that he was gone, Athrun could believe it, there had to be another explanation, Kira would never shoot Nicol, he wouldn't have.

Yzak looked down at him, "One of our own has fallen to the likes of him, yet you still don't believe it…" Yzak nearly shouted at him.

Athrun glared up at him, "You never cared about Nicol…just keep your mouth shut for once," Athrun fired back as he didn't want to hear it now.

Athrun quickly looked at the other two soldiers, "You two, what happened here? You were the ones that found him right?" Athrun asked.

"Isn't it obvious," Yzak said.

"Was I talking to you," Athrun told him.

Yzak only shook his head he was disgusted with Athrun.

Athrun then turned his gaze back over to the soldiers.

"We didn't see anything sir, as we entered the doorway that was when the lights came on, but I did see two figures leaving out the window that was all…it was blurry," the soldier said.

Athrun couldn't believe his ears, how could Kira do this…there had to be another explanation.

"Something is not right…I know he wouldn't do this," Athrun said as Yzak was about to speak but that was when Rau entered the room…

"I'm afraid it is true Athrun," Rau said as he walked up to them.

All turned their gazes towards him as they saluted, but Athrun was still knelt beside Nicol.

Rau walked up and looked down at Nicol's body, _"Things will surly heat up now," _Rau said as he looked at Athrun.

Athrun looked straight at Rau, "What is true sir?" Athrun had to know.

Rau slightly smiled, "The target Kira did shoot him to his death," Rau said as Athrun couldn't believe his ears.

Athrun would not listen to his commander, something else had to go wrong, and Rau noticed that he didn't seem to take the news to seriously, but Rau had other means of convincing him.

Yzak and Dearka watched as Athrun wouldn't listen to reason, "You really get on my nerves Zala, but no matter go soft on him that way we will be rid of you as well, you two were always the weak link of our team anyway," Yzak told him as Athrun stood straight back up in a rage as he was sick of Yzak's mouth. Yzak was going to respond when Dearka had to take hold of him and the other two soldiers had to keep Athrun restrained, these two wanted at each other badly.

Athrun wouldn't stand for Yzak's disrespect of Nicol and he was really tired of hearing him boast about how he would always be better, when he himself had never even come close to beating Kira in any kind of fight.

Rau watched with interest and it did quite entertain him, but he knew he had to get order here and he wanted to be back in time for when he got the call from the leader.

"Alright that's enough," Rau said in a very demanding voice.

The others stopped as they never heard that tone from the commander before.

Rau looked at them, "What is done is done, we lost a member today and now we are only three," Rau said as he looked at Athrun, "Your friend was the one that shot Nicol dead and if you need to see it with your own eyes then head down to the truck," Rau told him as Athrun didn't respond.

Rau then looked at Yzak, "As for you, I suggest you produce more results before you boast of your actions…I am starting to doubt myself if you can handle that position," Rau said as Yzak immediately looked at him.

"I will handle this role far better then the traitor ever did," Yzak replied as he was referring to Kira.

Rau smiled, he had to get this team back in order or things will start looking suspicious. The Plants knew of this team as one that fulfilled the most impossible of tasks and wouldn't be beat in anything, but that was mostly because of Kira. If the public got a look at how they quarreled then that could be a problem.

Rau now gave out his instructions, "Zala team will report back down to the truck…you two will secure the body of Nicol in which we will take back with us," Rau told the soldiers.

"Yes sir," All said as the two soldiers started gathering up the body as Yzak and Dearka left first and Athrun soon followed but not before Rau stopped him.

"I suggest you keep your head on straight Athrun, I heard the tape and all he cares about is that girl, his mind is far to poisoned by her nonsense for him to show any mercy…I suggest you start treating him as an enemy, or it will cost you your life," Rau told him as he walked out of the room.

Athrun listened to his words, but he had to see that footage first, his mind was being torn and it was getting to the point where he didn't know what to believe, Athrun had to see that footage so he shortly followed after Rau.

* * *

**Somewhere on Earth**

In a very desolate place a man was sitting at his desk going over the recent events that have taken place. With Azeral gone he knew this was his chance to take total control over the Earth Alliance, which would give him the tools he needed to wipe out the Plants and all coordinators. Azeral came to him and he refused as Azeral wasn't cunning enough to get the job done and he died like the man always thought he would.

After the Azeral assassination he sent his men to take a look around and ever since then he has been watching carefully of the events. Most no names were trying to become the next leader of the alliance but that was all they were no names that were all talk and no action, they were worse than Azeral.

The man studied all of what he had on the recent base explosion at Panama, the assassination of Azeral, the attempted assassination of the Orb leader Uzumi; he was able to get that sort of information. He knew it was almost time to make himself appear. He was deep in thought when one of his men entered the room.

"Sir, everything is handled," the soldier said as he saluted.

The man smiled, "Perfect, just make sure you escort them once they arrive…but make sure that you don't let them know the location."

"Yes sir," the man said as he left the room.

"_George Allster and William Sutherland, you two will work as my pawns until I am fully in control…I will also get to test what Azeral screwed up to fully complete, my tools will be far better than his," _this man said as he returned to looking at the papers, and all he needed know was a way to go into the full publics eye, then he would gain control over earth, and if he had to use fools like Allster and Sutherland then so be it.

* * *

**Zala Plant**

**Patrick's Office**

Patrick wasn't fully aware of the events that were happening as he had full trust in Rau. Patrick was at his desk when he got the call from the soldier that Rau ordered to contact him.

The soldier gave the leader the small details and it was clear that Patrick wasn't very happy, and all he wanted now was it get Rau on the phone.

Patrick was told he was in the house looking over the situation so Patrick was on hold, and all he could think of was what he had to do now, his ultimate weapon was now becoming the ultimate nuisance.

Patrick was not at all pleased with what he heard and his anger easily told the story.

Patrick was waiting for a little while and finally Rau got on the phone.

**Outside Kira's Mansion**

The soldiers did what they were told and they brought Nicol's body out and placed it on one of the trucks.

Yzak and Dearka were standing by near the main truck and soon Rau appeared, the soldier held the phone and walked straight over to Rau.

Athrun shortly appeared after that and he had only one thing on his mind and that was the footage of what they had. Athrun walked straight into the main command truck where he would get what he needed to see.

Rau walked over and saw that the man held the phone, "The leader sir…he isn't very happy," the soldier said.

Rau knew that, but he took the phone, "Yes sir," Rau said.

"I hear you failed me!" Patrick screamed through the phone.

"Correct sir…he had this place well secured, we lost many in attempting to get in the house…and from what I gather he himself took out the rest," Rau replied.

"What about the girl?" Patrick asked.

"She is still with him sir…my total count for teams that were sent in are five, the rest were slaughtered," Rau told him.

"That doesn't concern my Le Crueset…" Patrick told him.

"We lost Amalfi sir, he shot him dead," Rau had to report.

Patrick heard that and he did stop talking, but it wasn't out of concern, it was something else. "He was the weakest one so that doesn't really matter…in fact this will work well for me, recover the body I have an idea," Patrick said.

Rau smiled, "Already done sir…I have called choppers to scout the area, I don't think they have gone to far yet," Rau told him.

"I will close down all shuttle bays and lock down our military bases…they are trapped on this Plant, I will make sure they don't escape and take whatever force you need and search everything…I don't care what you have to do just find them," Patrick told him.

"I will take care of it sir," Rau replied.

"Before that, return to the base with Amalfi's body and the Zala squad, I will brief them myself on the future," Patrick told him.

"One more thing sir…about your son," Rau said.

Patrick cringed, "How is he taking the news?"

"I have secured footage sir, it was dark so visual won't be of much help even with the night vision, but the audio worked fine…I believe that will change his mind," Rau told him.

Patrick smiled on the other end, "Very good, but no matter I will talk with him myself…the election is days away so we will have to stay quiet for a little while…I am not pleased about this failure Le Crueset, so do not do it again…" Patrick said as he hung up the phone.

Rau smiled as he placed his phone down and started heading for his command truck.

"What do we do now sir?" Yzak asked as they were awaiting orders.

"The leader has ordered me to start the search for him," Rau said.

"Excellent commander, I will go with you, I will finish him once and for all," Yzak replied.

Rau looked at him, "No, the leader wants the Zala unit back at base and their will be no exceptions…and like I knew he is not pleased so do not cross his orders," Rau said as he went inside.

Yzak knew Rau was right and if he wanted to keep his position then he would have to obey, Yzak and Dearka wasted no time as they got on the other truck and waited to be taken back.

Rau knew he now had to go and check on Athrun and like he knew he was inside watching what they could on the footage.

**Command Truck**

As soon as Athrun walk in the technical team inside had the video all set up as per Rau's orders. Athrun walked straight up to them.

"Let me see the footage," Athrun said in a demanding tone.

The team wasted no time and put the tape in the main monitor while they pressed the play button.

Athrun could tell it came from Nicol's camera and right now it was very dark, with the night vision activated Athrun saw a little better, Athrun watched as Nicol saw all the fallen bodies Kira took care of sooner.

Athrun saw nothing for a few minutes until they heard a few noised and then Nicol approached that fateful room.

Athrun watched as Nicol entered the doorframe and that was when he saw Kira and a woman that was Lacus walking towards him, it was very difficult to see but Athrun could definitely tell that was Kira.

It was then that Athrun heard Nicol try to speak but he didn't get the chance as Athrun watched Kira do something and then the flash from the gun made it harder to see but when the flash died down, all Athrun could see was that Kira was on his knee with Lacus in one arm and his gun was pointing straight at Nicol.

The next thing Athrun saw was Nicol falling to the ground, Athrun couldn't believe it, but what happened next surprised him, he couldn't see Kira anymore because Nicol was on his back but he definitely heard Kira speak those words and what he heard shocked him.

"_No one will harm her, I don't care who you are, or who sent you, you dare to fire at her like a coward and now you paid the price, nothing or no one will stop me in keeping her alive,"_ was the exact words Athrun heard and it was then that Rau entered the command truck.

Athrun couldn't believe it and then the tape went dead as the lights were turned on and the technicians made sure not to show anymore.

Rau smiled as he saw that and the look on Athrun's face was that of pure shock.

"Now you see the truth Athrun, all that matters to him is that girl, you me and the rest of your fathers faction will suffer the same fate if we don't stop him.," Rau told him.

Athrun didn't say a word he was trapped in his thoughts.

"Your father ordered me to pursue him, and he has ordered you back to base, take my words very seriously…he must be destroyed," Rau said as he left the truck and headed back over to the other one shortly later giving the order to withdrawal.

Athrun stayed in the command truck just looking at the tape, he couldn't watch it anymore, and he didn't know what to do anymore, did he really have to kill his own friend the man that was like his brother, why did he sound that way when speaking to a struggling Nicol, in which Kira didn't know it was Nicol at the time, Athrun placed his hands on his head as now he had a very difficult decision to make.

**Patrick's office**

After Patrick hung the phone up he was beyond furious, but what was done was done, Patrick knew he had to get these two before they were to leave the Plant, but he had their heads all over the media, and with the death of Amalfi's son, he believed that those still loyal to Lacus Clyne and her father would finally turn. Patrick now gave out all orders around the Plant to completely lock it down.

Patrick gave the order and it wasn't long before all facilities of transportation were doubled in security and he hoped that would lead to their capture or death, Patrick gambled on the shuttles and didn't even think about his top secret base, but that place was always heavily secured so Patrick focused on the other matters.

Patrick sat back down and knew that either way his world was close to becoming complete, but that didn't stop that speck of worry that his ultimate weapon Kira would become his ultimate demise so he wanted them gone and right now.

* * *

**Zala Plant-Main City**

Kira and Lacus continued to drive along until they were in the main part of the city; Lacus was a little confused as she thought they were going to the military base.

Lacus noticed that Kira did calm down some and she was glad for that, "Where are we going Kira?" Lacus asked as she looked out the window, "I thought we were heading to that base," Lacus said.

Kira slightly smiled, "We are, and we are almost at the point of entry."

Lacus turned to look at him, "We are in the middle of the city."

Kira looked at her, "Precisely, Zala made it that way on purpose, the base is hidden right under everyone's noses," Kira told her.

Lacus was surprised but nothing with Patrick Zala surprised her anymore.

Kira and Lacus continued to drive along until they got to the exit of the city and Kira turned down a road that lead to a pretty bad neighbor hood, and then Kira stopped right in front of what looked like a club.

Lacus looked at the place, "How can it be here?"

Kira smiled at her, "This is only the entrance Lacus, the base is further below, but this is our entrance…it may look like a club to you but in fact I bet the place empty…in fact it is probably one of those private places no one can get into…which means that whoever is guarding the door is one of Zala's agents and posing as a bouncer."

"How will we get in?" Lacus asked.

Kira smiled, "Through the front door," Kira told her.

Lacus looked at him very quickly; she thought that Nicol's death made him lose his sanity.

Kira smiled at her reaction, "Trust me," Kira told her.

Lacus then smiled, "I do trust you Kira,"

Kira slightly smiled as he reached over and cupped her chin as he leaned over kissing her softly, Lacus blushed at the action but she responded by wrapping her arm around his neck deepening the kiss, it grew a little more fierce and after a good three minutes they finally parted from the kiss.

Lacus was glad he was showing this much emotion to her, she knew he was still hurting over Nicol's death; however he wasn't shutting her out anymore.

"Let's go," Kira said as he pulled the car out of sight and stopped it further down the street. Kira knew that the place had to be heavily watched with security equipment, probably a system he designed so he was going to take care of that.

They stopped the car and got out. Kira was amazed at what Zala did here, but he knew there was going to be heavy security once they got down so he had to make sure one last time of his equipment.

Lacus joined Kira on the drivers side as they looked at the surroundings, it was a fairly lighted street, just like a normal street, Patrick has this place camouflaged up very well. There were a few buildings separating them at the moment from the club and Kira took notice only to one guard posing as a bouncer, but like he predicated no one was going in or out, as all were always turned away saying they had to be a member.

Kira looked around knowing all to well he had to bring the security for the place down, he couldn't be spotted before they got into the base so Kira had to get a better look at this building.

Kira saw that all of his equipment was still in tact and he was out of a little ammo, but that should be enough for now, Kira then decided his course of action.

Kira looked at Lacus, "Let's go," Kira said as Lacus nodded her head and she followed him.

They crossed the street, but didn't head for the club; they walked towards the next street over and started making their way down there. Kira was glad that no people were out at the moment as it was still night and most wouldn't be around this club. Kira got the back of the club and saw that all the windows and things were removed, the only way in was through the front door and that was just the entrance to get to the entrance of the base which was located underneath the street.

Lacus stayed close to him as Kira was looking around, they started moving again and that was when Kira saw what he wanted as it was the main control panel that was fenced off and camouflaged to look like a shed of sorts, but Kira knew other wise.

Kira now had to make his move as Lacus took his hand and they made their way towards this shed which looked a little to maintained, and Kira knew all about this little trick as it was one he saw before.

"Whatever you do, don't touch it," Kira told her.

Lacus nodded to him, "Alright."

Kira stopped and looked around as he swung his UMP over his shoulder and looked at the supposed shed door.

"This is the trap," Kira said as he looked at the boards.

Lacus looked a little confused.

Kira looked at all the boards carefully and then he saw the one that was out of place just a little, "Found it," Kira said.

Lacus watched as he pushed that board in and the door opened.

"It was a trap, if I touched the wrong board the alarm would have went off, one of my earlier designs," Kira said as he walked into the shed and saw a small computer terminal.

Kira smiled, "With this we should be able to bring the security down, but that will only assure that we get in here…once at the base it will be much tougher."

Lacus followed Kira in and Kira immediately went to work, the security on the computer was tight but with his abilities he was easily able to override it, Kira thought that this sort of club thing was very strange even for Patrick Zala and all seemed like it was a little off, but Kira had to get those thoughts out of his mind.

Kira finished and he completely overridden the system and now knew they could get inside but what was in there he didn't know.

Kira smiled at Lacus as she returned it and they made their way out and then around to the corner of the club where the guard acting as the bouncer was stationed. Kira looked up and saw the security cameras, but smiled as they were deactivated, by his little stunt.

Kira then saw the bouncer up front.

Kira looked at him and then back at Lacus, "Wait here," Kira told her softly.

Lacus nodded to him, "Be careful," Lacus said with a touch of worry.

Kira smiled at her as he removed his knife. From this angle the guard was pacing back and forth while moving his eyes all over the place. Kira knew that he would be spotted, so he would have to make a quick reaction, and since Kira knew he had to save his ammo for the true base he was going to use his knife.

Kira quickly but silently moved towards him as he moved the knife upward in his hand in a throwing formation. Kira kept his eyes on that guard and as soon as the guard turned he caught sight of Kira and tried to reach for something but it was pointless.

As soon as the man turned Kira threw the knife with tremendous force that it pierced the man right between the eyes. The guard immediately fell to the ground as Kira looked around and saw no one.

Kira walked up to the fallen man and picked his body up slightly as he turned around and motioned Lacus to come. Kira hated killing in front of her, but he had no choice here. Lacus did understand, it wasn't something she liked seeing him do, but the times were necessary.

Lacus got beside him as Kira now approached the front door, he slid the mans body out of sight next to the door and then Kira removed his Socom as he was about to head into the front door. Lacus got behind him as she was glad that she kept the bag she had on her, it had the gun that Kira gave her, but she was hoping that she would never have to use it.

Kira knew he dismantled all of the security for the outside so the door should open with no problems. Kira remembered the files he hacked into earlier and he knew that once inside they had to head towards the back but at the moment he didn't know if the place was empty or not, from the files Kira saw they had a supplies just transferred here so their could still be a few people.

Kira slowly opened the door and pointed his gun in his defensive stance as Lacus followed behind him.

* * *

**Inside the First Entrance **

Kira immediately walked in with Lacus following and he moved his gun around in all directions while trying to stay quiet, but he found out that it was completely empty. They looked around and saw that it looked like a normal club, but from the files Kira read he knew that there was something towards the back that would lead them down. This facility was fairly new and Kira knew that Patrick spent a lot of time and money making sure that it would be hidden from any of the military personal that would come to this Plant, they would make sure that it stayed hidden and only those placed in this base and a few higher ups loyal to Patrick knew about this place.

Kira walked in and headed straight for the back, Lacus followed him and it amazed her that this was actually some sort of entrance.

Kira walked towards the back until he found a control panel that he was looking for, Kira smiled and went to work on that as Lacus watched him.

"I thought it would be more guarded than this," Lacus said.

Kira slightly smiled, "The facility is guarded Lacus, this is only the entrance leading to the entrance…on the opposite wall is a path that will lead us to an elevator, but in term the whole front floor is another elevator for supply transfers and such…we need to use the small one, they just delivered supplies not to long ago so I take it they will still be loading them in to the facility."

It was hard to take in, Patrick Zala did all this just so he could have his war, and create his world, it really sickened her.

Kira was easily able to get into the systems and not long after that the wall shifted and they saw the elevator. Kira smiled as he holstered his Socom and stood up.

"Now it will truly begin, this will not be easy and almost impossible…but we have no choice," Kira said as he held out his hand.

Lacus smiled and took his hand, "Like I told you I will remain by your side, I trust you," Lacus told him as Kira smiled and they made their way towards the elevator.

They got in and Kira pressed the button and it closed the doors as it began heading down. They had absolutely no clue what was going to happen when it landed, they could be ambushed right their, but they also had no choice. Kira removed his UMP from his back and got ready just in case. Kira moved Lacus to the side where she would be out of the line of fire at least a little.

Lacus was worried and Kira was ready, it felt like they were going down for an eternity but finally the door stopped. Kira removed the safety and got on one knee and as the doors opened he was ready only to find nothing.

Kira and Lacus both sighed as Kira knew they were probably loading the supplies. Kira moved out and all he saw was a very long silver hallway that was very tall but it went only a little ways before it lead to a dead end and then a turn in which Kira remembered from the maps as being the front of the base.

Kira and Lacus slowly moved out until they reached that crossing and they stayed close to the wall. Both slowly turned around as their eyes got a little big. It was an enormous open space and it looked like a giant military base. Kira knew from the maps and as he looked around he saw the heavy security around the front door and patrolling the grounds.

Kira had to admit that even though it was practically impossible to find this place, if you did you wouldn't get in. Kira however thought that maybe Patrick might have stepped up security since by now he had to know that his men failed at his mansion.

Kira knew this was going to be hard, but with them still moving in supplies, Kira knew he might be able to sneak in; this was also another reason that Kira chose this place. He didn't want to leave this early and he was actually going to wait for the next supply drop to come here, but the attack left him no time and they had to go today.

Kira watched and waited and he knew they couldn't stay here to long so they would have to make a move soon. Kira knew that once inside the security would be even tighter, Kira saw one chance that he could take to get in and before putting it into motion he turned to Lacus.

"Stay right behind me, we only have one chance at this," Kira told her as Lacus slightly smiled.

Lacus placed her hand on his cheek as she inched closer placing her lips to his, Kira returned her kiss and a few seconds later they parted from it.

"Whatever happens I have no regrets," Lacus said as Kira smiled at her as he returned to looking around the corner and as soon as he saw the chance they made their move.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): I hope you liked this chapter, the next one will occur in the facility and a few other things. It should be up soon. Bye for now.**


	23. Inside

**(AN): Thank you to all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty Three**

**Inside**

**Outside the Underground Base**

Kira watched and waited and he knew they couldn't stay here to long so they would have to make a move soon. Kira knew that once inside the security would be even tighter, Kira saw one chance that he could take to get in and before putting it into motion he turned to Lacus.

"Stay right behind me, we only have one chance at this," Kira told her as Lacus slightly smiled.

Lacus placed her hand on his cheek as she inched closer placing her lips to his, Kira returned her kiss and a few seconds later they parted from it.

"Whatever happens I have no regrets," Lacus said as Kira smiled at her as he returned to looking around the corner and as soon as he saw the chance they made their move.

From earlier observations of the surrounding area Kira took notice to the number of guards and their patterns of patrolling. In front of this facility they had two watch towers with three in each. There were ground patrols of about five that each walked a similar pattern around the front. The front gate was guarded by two and all were heavily armed.

Kira wasn't at all surprised that Patrick guarded a facility that was practically impossible to find. Kira knew that if the security was this tight for the outside it would be far worse on the inside, but he would have to worry about that later. His first priority was getting inside and Kira knew the perfect way for doing that. They were still loading in supplies for the base and some were fairly large containers. Kira knew that the club's floor did make a large elevator, but with the supply containers that large it made Kira think that their had to be another way to get down here, and it had to be a way that wasn't located in any of the logs anywhere or he would have saw it when he hacked into the files.

Kira put that off and figured out a way to get inside, from what he saw that if they got into one of these containers then it should at least allow them to get inside the base. With the loader coming back for another container Kira would make his move once they were finished, he timed out the guards movements and that would give them about thirty seconds before they would be seen. Kira could have easily done this alone, but with Lacus he would have to take extra caution so it was going to be close.

Kira watched as the loader picked up the container and placed it on the back of a truck, the truck could take one more so this had to be it. As soon as the loader machine turned with that container Kira quickly looked around and saw that the guards were far enough away so they made their move.

Kira grabbed Lacus' hand and he moved from that wall straight towards the other container, Kira kept his eyes all around and his gun in his free hand, if he had to he would fire but that would blow their cover and they would never make it. As they got to the back of the container, that took about ten seconds so they still had another twenty. Kira looked around real quick again and saw that he still had time so now came the hard part of getting in; the opening was locked so Kira pulled out his small custom made device and began trying to pick the lock.

Lacus watched as this was the way he got into her room when they first met. Kira got the lock open but the door was a little jammed so he had to use his strength to move the opening hatch to get in. they were down to about thirteen seconds and Kira once again looked around to see that the guards were starting to make their last round before they would turn towards the container.

Lacus watched again as it was getting a little to close, Kira pulled with all his might and the hatch finally opened. Kira turned to Lacus and helped her quickly get in as he followed closing the hatch while holding it in place for precaution. The lock was picked, but just looking at it you wouldn't be able to tell, so he just made sure that it stayed shut. It was now dark but Kira would be able to check, but he wouldn't do that for awhile. Kira finished all of this with three seconds to spare.

Lacus found herself next to him as she leaned up against him, they couldn't see each other, but she was relieved.

They had to stay quiet for awhile and wait, but from where Kira remembered on the maps he saw this would get them to the storage building located towards the far left side of the facility. That would also give him the access he needed to make his way to the hangers, but that was all he knew, everything else he wasn't able to get so he was practically going in knowing nothing.

They stayed like that and the loader returned picking up that container and loading it on the truck, as the last container the truck could hold they would now move in towards the base. Kira and Lacus stayed quiet as they were picked up and placed on the truck. Kira didn't open the hatch at all yet, he would know when it was safe. They felt the truck start moving and it stopped right at the front gate.

Kira very slightly cracked the hatch and he heard the guards speaking, using his abilities he could hear a little better than most when the situation called for it. Kira listened and slightly smiled as they cleared him and he shut it when the truck started moving again.

They went inside the gate and the truck started heading for the storage facility, the place was very big and all Kira and Lacus could do now was wait until they stopped. The truck pulled in to the storage facility and stopped. Kira could tell that they had to arrive, but now would come the part where they would have to unload and he didn't want to be here for that.

Kira cracked the hatch a little further and looked around to see that they were in the storage building and he saw no guards yet, he looked to the sides and saw lots of equipment and supplies stored here so they would have to make their move now.

"Let's go," Kira told her as Lacus agreed.

Kira opened the hatch as the guys weren't even out of the truck yet. Kira jumped out of the hatch and landed on the ground, he looked around real quick and when he saw no one he looked up at Lacus.

Lacus got out and climbed down, but Kira helped her when she was near the ground as he lifted her off and placed her on the ground. They didn't want to say anything yet, so they wasted no time and began heading into the stored supplies using it for cover. Kira kept his UMP aimed and Lacus followed behind as they made their way towards the door, the place had all silver outlines and it wouldn't provide much for cover so Kira knew that he would have to engage at some point, he only hoped that he could get a little further first.

Kira and Lacus wasted no time as Kira looked around and they ran towards this door as Kira didn't hesitate and he opened it aiming his rifle straight in front as Lacus watched.

* * *

**Inside the Facility**

Kira was at first surprised that the door wasn't locked, but then again they most likely didn't think that anyone would ever find this place either. Kira kept his rifle pointed straight in only to find nothing but the empty hallway.

Kira was relieved but that would be short lived Kira looked straight ahead and into a few security cameras. Kira now knew that it wouldn't be long before the entire base would be alerted to his presence so they had to make this quick, but in a place he had never been before that would be difficult.

Kira lowered his rifle only slightly as he looked over at Lacus, "It won't be long before they sound the alert, we have to move quickly, whatever happens don't stop and stay right behind me," Kira told her with a touch of concern.

Lacus nodded to him as she got right behind him.

Kira turned his attention back towards the door and they moved in. Kira kept his rifle raised as he looked around. This place was very different from what he had ever been in, the walls were made of some sort of metal and they were very narrow, Kira knew that was a security measure and he knew they would have no where to run if they ran into trouble, but that would be inevitable now that they are in here.

Kira quickened the pace as he saw something towards the end of the first hallway, Lacus was able to follow and she did what Kira asked.

Kira stayed up against the wall as he looked at the upcoming door and when he was close enough he stopped with a small smile.

Lacus stopped behind him as she noticed his smile, "What is it Kira?" Lacus said in almost a whisper.

Kira looked back at her a little, "This is the first security door…this could be useful to us," Kira said as he started removing one of his grenades, his supply was now critical but he knew if they had a terminal inside then he might be able to do something about his short supply.

Lacus watched what he was doing, and she was a little relieved when it was a non-lethal one he was using.

Kira pulled out his smoke grenade that would work well in his favor at the minute. Kira then moved towards the door silently as possible with Lacus following behind.

Before Kira removed the pin he quickly looked over at her, "Wait for my signal to come in, I shouldn't be long," Kira told her as Lacus nodded to him with a look of worry in her eyes.

Kira started taking a couple of deep breaths which would be enough for him to last several minutes at normal pace, on the last one Kira moved towards the door and popped the pin out as opened the door slightly as he heard voices and then he threw the grenade in, and a few seconds later he followed.

**Security Room**

Inside the security room where all monitors for cameras and a few other measures were located along with about five guards they were sitting their playing some sort of card game when Kira and Lacus entered the base. These guards were the type not to take their job very seriously but as soon as the door opened they did hear something come in.

"Why are we stuck at this base?" one said.

"What are you talking about…our future main weapons are located here," another replied.

"What about all those rumors about the leaders number one? I mean all of you saw the broadcasts," the other said as they were talking about Kira.

It was then that one was going to answer but that was when Kira threw the grenade in. the door opened and the next they saw was something rolling in. It only took a second to register what it was as all stood up and before they could get a word out the grenade went off releasing the smoke and immediately filling up the room.

Kira outside waited for a second before he entered the room, closing the door behind him to keep as much smoke in as possible.

The guards inside were surprised and had no time to prepare as they were coughing like crazy and others were feeling very dizzy.

Kira entered with his breath held and he saw two straight in front of him, they didn't see him and they never would as Kira struck them both hard on the back of the head knocking them both out.

Kira looked around and saw another one starting to take notice of what was going on and he was reaching for his weapon. Kira didn't take any chances as if he were to die here so would Lacus. Kira dropped in a front roll and landed right at the man's feet as he removed his knife and stabbed it straight into the mains right side. The man felt his strength leave him as Kira was looking for the other two. Kira felt him stop struggling as he spotted the other two.

Kira dropped his body as he was still on one breath and would be able to go at full strength for a little while longer.

The other two were next to each other and one did take notice to Kira as the other one wasn't able to take the strong gas anymore and passed right out. The other one moved towards Kira but as he was blinking his eyes Kira was no longer there, he was confused at first until he felt a hand go around his throat and that was Kira. Kira used his speed as he got in front of him and Kira normally would have killed him right then and their but he didn't want Lacus to see anymore death than necessary so with his free arm he threw a sideway punch to the side of his head knocking him to the ground and out cold as the gas was now fully taking affect.

Kira now wasted no more time getting out of the room, as he headed for the door. He reached it and went out as Kira opened the door and went out.

Lacus saw the door open and she saw Kira come out and to her relief unharmed; Kira let his breath go as she quickly got to him and wrapped her arms around him afraid he would collapse. Kira was a tad bit out of breath but nothing he couldn't handle.

"Are you alright Kira?" Lacus asked in concern.

Kira looked at her, "We have to wait a few more seconds then it should be clear," Kira told her as Lacus frowned.

"That wasn't what I asked Kira," Lacus told him in a serious voice.

Kira slightly smiled, "I am fine…I took care of the room so we should be able to get what we need in there," Kira said as he wrapped his one arm around her and pulled her close to him as Lacus leaned into him. Now was defiantly not the time for this, but Kira was starting to enjoy this feeling more and more of being around her, but to those that knew him best would say that his skills were starting to soften a little and that was not good for their situation.

After a few seconds Kira made sure to keep his eyes on the hallway and it was very strange that they weren't spotted yet, and they saw no one, but he would worry about that later.

"It should be cleared now," Kira told her as he opened the door again and the smoke was practically gone. The bodies that were still alive were still knocked out and Kira took full notice to the room.

There were several monitors near here and a few computer terminals and Kira wasted no time as he began to look around.

Lacus stayed behind him as she placed a hand on his shoulder, and watched him.

Kira looked around on the terminal and he tried pulling up all the files on this facility and from what he gathered this place wasn't as big as it looked on the outside as much of the facility was for the mobile suits so Kira found the place where they were at now and knew to get to the hanger they had to keep going and head straight towards back…Kira knew that was their way out but he checked on something else first.

Kira checked another room at the opposite side of the next hallway and found what he was looking for as it was a weapon's storage, there he could probably gain a few more supplies. This was a necessary risk that would have to be taken, it was a little out of their way but Kira decided they would have to stop here.

Not much more could be found here as this place was only a security station so Kira looked one last time at the back area and memorized where they would have to go.

Kira finished and looked at Lacus, "We have to hurry," Kira told her as Lacus nodded and she followed him up and out of the door.

Kira was in a defensive stance as he looked around outside the door still found no one. Kira looked at Lacus and they were on their way again, as they went down the hallway that lead to the weapons storage that was when they found trouble.

Little did they know that they were being watched the entire time from the main room leading towards the mobile suit docks and they had seen enough.

Kira peaked around the hallway at all of the guards going in and out of the storage and he counted about seven or eight but there were probably more inside.

Kira looked around the hallway and there was only a small weapons crate and that was their only cover but it was a little ways away. Kira knew that once he opened fire it they would be on him so he had to make sure they could make it to that crate so he was watching the guards for any sort of pattern they were walking but time wouldn't allow that anymore.

Kira was looking and Lacus was to the side of him, but that was when the alarm was sounded from the main room a little ways away.

Kira and Lacus immediately looked around as the alarm was sounded, but Kira turned his gaze back to the hallway and saw that the guards were now aware they had an intruder, Kira knew it was now or never. He looked over to Lacus and she understood as Kira turned the corner and opened fire with his UMP.

* * *

**Main Room**

The main room was a room that connected to the mobile suit hanger, the one in charge of this base was well aware of Kira and as soon as Kira entered this base the team in here was not slacking off and they became aware of the situation as the commander slightly smiled as he saw them.

"We have intruder's sir," one said as he was watching.

The base commander got a notice from the leader Patrick earlier saying to tighten up security as precaution, but he never thought that the famous Kira known to practically only a few selected people would come here for his escape route.

The commander slightly smiled, "What a fool this number one is."

"Should we tighten up security sir?" one asked.

The commander looked at him, "Not yet."

The team looked confused, "Sir…" they said.

The commander slightly smiled, "Let him them get in a little further…this will be my glory day when I catch both the traitor and the Clyne girl, once they get past the first station have our outer troops head in the way they came, cut off their escape routes he will have to come here and we will make sure he has no where to go," the commander said as this was a good way to up his career.

"Yes sir," one said as they started calling everybody patrolling outside to head in.

"Why would he come here?" one asked.

"How he even found this base is beyond me," another said.

"He wants his toys that is why," the commander said as he was referring to the mobile suits, "After all he did have a major role in building them, designed most of them…a pity he has turned on us," the commander said as most didn't know Kira but they listened to their commander.

"What is the status on the suits?" the commander asked as they did a major overhaul on them earlier.

One team member looked at him, "The three are at about ninety percent sir…the other five are around thirty percent still sir."

The commander took that into thought as he looked at the security channel, "Sir it appears he has entered the security room."

The commander smiled, "Not yet," the commander said as Kira took care of business their and then when he watched them leave he frowned as Kira started heading towards the weapon storage.

"That will not work," the commander said as all looked at him.

"We cannot let him re-supply sound the alarm and move them in," the commander ordered, "One last thing get me our leader on the line," the commander said as it was time to report, he was expecting to get Kira with no trouble.

"Yes sir," the team replied as they did what they were told and the commander watched with a smile as the alarm went off and Kira started to take action.

"_You are my ticket to glory,"_ the commander told himself as he knew of the reward of bringing in these two.

* * *

**Weapons Storage and Nearby Hallway**

As soon as Kira heard that alarm sound he knew the guards were listening to the alert so it was best to take advantage of the situation. With the guards alerted by the alarm Kira wasted no time as he opened fire at the opposing guards. His weapon was silenced so many didn't know what was happening until it was over. After the first three dropped from Kira's perfect aim the others were well aware as they saw the lone figure firing at their comrades.

They wasted no time as they started aiming their weapons and Kira was able to take another one down but there were now still four left.

The others watched another one fall as they opened fire towards Kira, Kira quickly moved back against the metal wall as the bullets flew past him.

Lacus stayed back like Kira told her to and Kira was waiting as a few of them stopped to reload while others were waiting for Kira to counter attack.

Kira only responded by aiming his rifle over the side and firing randomly while not looking. Kira didn't want to waste too much ammo so he reached into his assault vest once again and this time pulled out his lethal grenade. Kira fired again with his one hand as he used the other to pull the pin out and he stopped firing as he threw the grenade down the hallway.

The guards stopped firing as they saw the grenade but that was too late, it detonated and took out three immediately while critically hitting another. Kira waited a second as the smoke cleared and he once again came out from the side of the wall and into full view as he saw the damage.

Kira saw the one left that was moving but he wouldn't be able to do anything so he just let him be. Kira looked back at Lacus as he took her hand and now they made their way towards the storage room. Kira was surprised that no one came out from the storage room and he was beginning to wonder just what was going on in this base.

Lacus looked around at the devastation and it was terrible, but if they didn't stop Patrick Zala's plans then there would be a lot more of this and far more deadly. They made their way towards the room and Kira was once again cautious as he opened the door aiming his rifle in and once again, he found the room empty. Kira and Lacus wasted no time as they went in and the door shut.

**Weapon Storage**

Kira and Lacus walked in to find it deserted but very well equipped and full of supplies.

"They must have just got a shipment in…but what worries me is where everyone is," Kira said as he began looking around for the ammo that fit his weapons.

Lacus looked around and it surprised her as well, "Do you think this is a trap?" Lacus asked.

Kira looked at all the ammo and since his rifle was very rarely used he didn't expect to find much. However they did have a small section of things for it and Kira slightly smiled as Lacus joined him.

"I don't think that they initially had a trap planned for here, but they without a doubt know now so I wouldn't put it past them to try and come up with something," Kira replied as he began stocking up his vest, pockets and bags. Lacus offered to put some in her bag and Kira didn't really want anything to slow her down, but this was a desperate time so she packed it in her bag along with him.

Kira took a few for his Ump, plus a few new attachments that were just lying around so he would put them to good use later, Kira headed over towards the handgun section and grabbed a few more for his Socom and his M9s. Lastly Kira wanted to restock his grenades and after a quick look at the door he grabbed a variety of them and placed some in his vest and a few others in his bag, this would last him if he used them wisely, but now Kira had a little heavier load so he was worried it would slow him down a little.

Kira and Lacus finished packing a few things and Kira looked at her, "We are running low on time we have to move," Kira said as they were now moving towards the door.

Lacus went with him as they walked out and as soon as they neared the crate they were fired on by two towards the hallway where Kira entered from.

Kira moved Lacus downward as they ducked behind that metal crate and the other two didn't seem to stop firing.

Kira couldn't get a good angle with his rifle and the only thing he could reach without breaking cover was the M9 towards his ankle. Kira kept his arm around Lacus making sure she didn't break cover while he was counting the shots fired, Lacus only placed her head on his chest as he clutched his vest tightly. Kira shut his eyes to let his ears do the work here and from the angle of the shots he could tell where they were firing from.

Kira waited for it and as soon as he felt the time was right he rose up quickly firing a shot towards the left of the wall striking the one man in the head, Kira immediately dropped back into cover as the other one fired shortly after that. Kira kept the pattern they used in his head and knew when to get the other one.

Kira waited again as he released Lacus causing her to look at him with worry, and Kira didn't even wait for the other one to stop firing as he moved to his side and rolled a few times while firing from the ground striking the other one twice, once in the stomach, and the other in the chest. He fell shortly after that.

Kira got back on his feet as he walked over towards Lacus after holstering his M9 and raised his hands to her as she took them and he helped her up, Kira then took hold of his UMP again as he knew they weren't out of danger yet. Lacus understood and got behind him as he made his way back towards the hallway. Kira could tell that these guys most of had come from the outside and there were probably more coming so they had to hurry.

Kira and Lacus now went down the path that would take them right to the main control room and once again it was empty. Kira kept going as he was remembering the map he memorized in his head and as he turned down the last hallway he saw the door leading into the main room.

Kira and Lacus slowly went to the door as Kira didn't want to break silence here so he pointed for her to get to one of the corners and she did, but not before Kira kissed her softly. Lacus blushed but returned his action as they parted and she went to the corner away from the main door. Once Lacus was out of the way Kira wasn't wasting any time as he put a new clip in and as soon as it was clamped in he took care of business.

**Main Room**

The commander inside watched as his storage team was wiped out and he kept an eye on the soldiers moving in but all were scattering around and it was taking longer, the commander knew most of the forces were in the hanger bay and couldn't be disturbed so he had to leave them alone, per the leaders orders a few days ago not to bother them at all. As Kira entered the storage room a few guards were getting close and the commander got his call from Patrick.

"Sir, the leader is on the line," one soldier said.

The commander took the phone, "Sir, we have both targets attempting to get into the facility…well they are in but they are most likely heading for the suits."

"Why am I not surprised at this, you know what you have to do, I want their bodies in front of me by morning," Patrick told him.

The commander smiled, "Don't worry sir…consider it done," he said.

"I am sending more forces from the surface down, as soon as they arrive at the entrance they will assist you," Patrick told him.

The commander knew that would mess with his glory but he had to agree, "I understand sir, I will next contact you with victory," the man said with a smile.

"I will say this once and once only do NOT fail me," Patrick said as he hung up the phone.

The commander gave some commands and went into thought and then he took a look at the monitor again as Kira and Lacus were already out of the room and right in front of there's.

"Sir he is right outside the door!" one shouted.

The commander didn't know what over came him as he looked over his shoulder to the door leading to the mobile suit hanger.

"We…ah…prepare…" the commander was now struggling as he expected the forces from outside to be in by now and they were closing in, but that was far to late as the doors opened and all they saw was a flash.

* * *

**Main Room**

Kira knew that the door was sealed but a little work on the security door lock and he was in, as soon as Kira got the door unlocked, it took out a flash grenade that he got inside the storage and as soon as he opened the door he threw it in and shut the door as he shut his eyes.

The team inside didn't know what was going on and as soon as the flash from the grenade went off they were covering their ears and eyes in pain as some others fell immediatly to the ground. Kira moved in quickly as he ran in and took down the ones with weapons with one shot. The rest he knocked out but the commander was starting to regain his senses as he moved for the door, he wanted out; he wanted no part of Kira.

Kira knocked a few out as he saw that the commander ran for the door and as he went out he spotted something useful as he smiled slightly.

Kira didn't want him to get out as he rushed out and as he was about to get out he was attacked by another security guard in the room as he jumped on Kira's back.

Kira was easily able to fight him off as Kira struck him hard with the back of his rifle and as his back was to the door he heard a voice.

"I think that is enough playing don't you agree?" the voice said as Kira quickly turned around in horror but he only turned to his side.

Their in the doorway was the commander holding a gun to Lacus' head, as soon as he ran out he saw her where Kira left her and decided he would get two birds with one stone. First use her as a hostage kill him, then her a perfect idea.

Kira felt a deep hatred boil in him at what he saw.

"Now you will drop your rifle," the commander ordered.

With his head turned and he looked at Lacus as her eyes were pleading with him to do what he told him.

"Drop it now, or else," he said as he placed the gun straight to her temple.

Kira had to think fast as he slowly removed his rifle from the strap and began placing it down.

The commander smiled, _"Playing dirty is fun, boy will I be rewarded for these kills," _the commander told himself.

The commander didn't see Kira's other arm that was out of his eyes, as Kira was setting his weapon down he reached for his other M9 in his assault vest.

The commander smiled as he tightened his finger on the trigger as soon as that weapon was down he would finish her and then him.

Kira let go of the rifle as the commander watched, but that was the last thing he watched, as soon as Kira dropped it his reflexes and speed pulled the M9 out and shot the man straight in the head.

Lacus had her eyes shut but she trusted Kira and knew he wouldn't miss.

The commander was on top of the world for a minute then everything went blank as the bullet struck his forehead and his grip on Lacus loosened as he fell to the ground.

Kira was relieved and he placed his M9 back in his vest as he walked over to Lacus embracing her tightly, Lacus responded by putting her arms around him.

"I'm sorry Lacus, but he wouldn't have…" Kira didn't have to finish as Lacus cut him off.

"I said I trusted you Kira and I knew it would be alright," Lacus said as they heard noise from outside.

Kira and Lacus broke from the embrace as the guards and soldiers from outside were making their way towards here. Kira rushed over to a terminal and shut the door making the lock several times more powerful as they wouldn't be able to break into his security measures so easily.

"That should by us time," Kira said as Lacus handed him back his rifle.

Kira and Lacus could waste no time as they walked towards the back to the sealed door.

"Is that it?" Lacus asked.

Kira smiled, "Yes it is, and we have no time to waste," Kira said with a small smile.

Lacus smiled back at him as she reached up and gently pulled his head towards hers as she gently kissed him, Kira responded as their kiss lasted about a minute.

After that Lacus looked into his eyes, "Like I said before we will face it together."

Kira smiled as he did a few things to the terminal and the next thing they knew the door opened leading straight into the hanger.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): I hope you liked this chapter; the next one will be up early next week, as Kira finally sees his creations. Bye for now.**


	24. Launch

**(AN): I want to thank all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty Four**

**Launch**

**Main Room**

Kira and Lacus could waste no time as they walked towards the back to the sealed door.

"Is that it?" Lacus asked.

Kira smiled, "Yes it is, and we have no time to waste," Kira said with a small smile.

Lacus smiled back at him as she reached up and gently pulled his head towards hers as she gently kissed him, Kira responded as their kiss lasted about a minute.

After that Lacus looked into his eyes, "Like I said before we will face it together."

Kira smiled as he did a few things to the terminal and the next thing they knew the door opened leading straight into the hanger.

**Holding Room**

As soon as the main door opened it lead into a smaller room that was used for security checks. Kira was ready for any action but once again the place was empty, and that was very odd.

This room was about the size of the main control room and it had two doors, one that lead into the main hanger and the other leading to an employee room. This room also had a large window that was only one sided, you could see through it on this side but you couldn't on the other side, it was for security purposes. There were a few computer terminals and several security checks, there was scanning equipment and a metal detector by the door leading into the main hanger, but with no one here it was all useless. Kira and Lacus walked in and over to that window where they looked out.

As soon as they looked out they found several people working on several of the mobile suits that were in the hangers. Kira looked at these suits closely and could tell that he didn't recognize any of them. The main ones he wanted were in another part of the hanger in their own dock, so these must have been created by the leader with no knowledge to Kira.

Kira could tell immediately that they were far more superior then the standard Ginn, and since all were alike this must be the new standardized suit they were going to use when the leader declared his war. Kira immediately stopped examining the suits he was looking at through the window and now was focusing on how to get to the other hanger which was located through all of this.

Their were to many people to count and since all were in the hanger they must be planning on doing something, but from what Kira could tell all of the suits he looked at were still inoperative, so it had to be something else.

"My father never said anything about new mobile suits," Lacus told him as she would have heard something about it.

Kira looked at her, "Likely because these are not on the record, Zala likely built these along with the others keeping everything in the dark."

"How could he? All of the capitol it most have taken, it would be practically impossible to hide all of this," Lacus replied as she was really getting sick of the sight of this, Patrick would do whatever he could for a war.

Kira returned to looking out a window, "Don't underestimate Zala's determination…he controls most of the defensive budget and he has several council members loyal to him to make sure all of this remains undetected, I myself didn't know about these other suits…but I am not surprised."

Lacus looked back out the window and it was as if everything she and her father were trying to do the past few years was worthless, if Patrick would just do all of this to have a war everything they accomplished would be destroyed.

Kira could tell something was bothering her, as he placed a hand on her shoulder, "It is still not over yet…now we cannot stay here for to long and I have an idea," Kira told her as Lacus looked at him.

"I understand Kira," Lacus replied as Kira started walking over towards the other door, Lacus followed and Kira opened the door, while checking around. Kira found that this room was exactly what he thought it was and this would help in their escape.

Lacus walked in and found that there were several mechanic outfits along with a few others. She looked over and saw that Kira seemed pleased for something.

Kira smiled, "Good just as I thought," Kira said as he looked at Lacus, "I need you to put one of these on," Kira told her.

Lacus looked at him, "What about you?" Lacus asked as she had a feeling she knew of Kira's plan.

Kira smiled at her, "If we take the equipment dressed like that they will easily see through us, I will take your bag with mine and make my way through the hanger and meet you towards the back."

Lacus' eyes went big that was suicide, "You cannot make it through all of these people Kira they will see through you…and I don't want to lose you…" Lacus said as she panicked a little their, what Kira wanted to do was practically impossible.

Kira walked over and took her in his arms, "I have done this several times Lacus, yes it is a little harder, but I can easily move around…from what I gather they don't even know about a alert yet and from what I see they are trying to rush around so this will work to our advantage…I will be alright."

Lacus rested her head on his chest, she knew she had to believe and trust in him, "…alright then, what do I have to do?" Lacus asked.

Kira knew that her part wasn't going to be simple either but with his observation on how everyone was acting they shouldn't really pay attention to anything but their own work.

"First you will dress in this suit," Kira said as he pulled out a mechanic's suit that was a little too large for her but that was what he wanted.

Lacus took the suit.

"Next you will walk out ahead of me when I give the signal and just head straight for the back, avoid direct eye contact and keep your eyes focused on this," Kira told her as he handed her a clipboard, "That should make it look like your doing an inventory."

Lacus took that as she was a little nervous, but this was something that had to be done, Kira knew he wouldn't be able to make it through if he had to evade all of these people and keep Lacus safe at the same time so this way she would be able to walk straight through with no problems, he hoped.

"Lastly you will have to put your hair up and keep it hidden so here," Kira said as he handed her a hat, he knew it wouldn't be able to conceal all her hair but it was better than nothing, but Kira handed her something else to.

Lacus took the hat and a pair of glasses from Kira, Kira found them in the room and that should keep her appearance from standing out to much.

Lacus then wasted no time and started putting the mechanics suit over her clothes and it was big enough not to interfere but not big enough to cause suspicion. Kira kept watch at the door looking at the other door just in case that someone came in, but he was more worried about the main room back their where he locked all of those guards out, Kira just hoped that his security measures would hold up until they were gone.

Lacus finished that and put her hair up as she covered it with the hat, lastly she put the glasses on and she felt very different.

"That should do it," Lacus said as Kira turned around.

Kira could tell that she didn't look like Lacus Clyne at all, but he could tell it was her, he just hoped that others wouldn't be able to.

Lacus frowned, "Why are you staring at me?"

Kira looked straight at her, "You just look different…I think you will pull this off," Kira told her as Lacus didn't by it.

"Kira," Lacus said suspiciously.

Kira smiled, "If only I had a camera," Kira said as Lacus playfully hit him in the arm causing Kira to laugh a little, she always had this affect on him, he was changing while he was around her, he was becoming who he truly was and Lacus knew that, she just hoped it would remain like that, but all of this would have to wait.

"Let's finish this later, we have to go," Kira said as Lacus agreed and they walked out of the door heading towards the main door leading to the hanger.

Lacus stopped at the door as Kira looked out the window, and then to her, "Remember Lacus, just walk normal pace down the main isle and then turn to your right, it will lead you to the main door to the other hanger, their should be several tools and equipment benches on the other side so if I am not their yet act like your taking an inventory and just stay quiet."

Lacus looked at him worriedly, "How are you going to do this Kira?" Lacus asked concerned.

Kira smiled, "The same way I always do…don't worry I will be fine, if everything goes the way I want it you will never be out of my sight."

Lacus smiled as she and Kira leaned forward kissing each other gently, it grew a little fiercer and after a few minutes they parted from it.

Kira now had his bag and hers so he swung them both on his back along with his UMP, Kira removed his Socom and screwed the silencer on, and this was just in case.

"Are you ready?" Kira asked.

Lacus slightly smiled, "Yes."

Kira returned her smile as he looked out the window as Lacus clutched the clipboard she was given. Kira waited for the perfect moment and when it was slightly clear that was it.

"Alright let's go," Kira said as he opened the door and Lacus walked out with Kira following her.

* * *

**Clyne Plant**

Siegel however had never given up the search for his daughter and Andrew was still helping him, Siegel knew that in the polls he was dropping even further to Patrick, but he didn't care, finding her was his main concern. Siegel was still in shock that his daughter was named a traitor and he didn't believe any of the evidence that was shown when Patrick accused her.

Siegel also had Eileen helping him and so far they had come up with nothing, Siegel was also aware that the people of Plants were now confused and some were struggling on what to believe about Lacus, but from the looks she was dropping in popularity so they couldn't rely on outside assistance it had to be just the three of them and with his closest ally on earth. Uzumi was looking around Orb hoping that Lacus would come their but there was no news.

Siegel had the loyal Clyne faction members searching all Plants secretly but there was one that they couldn't get on, and that was the one run by Patrick Zala.

Siegel was in his mansion very stress out but he was still keeping in touch with the teams hoping that one would come across her. Siegel was overlooking several documents that were made official about Lacus, and he was trying to figure out just what was going on. The documents were fabricated by Patrick so he was doing most of that for nothing.

Siegel was looking over these when he got a call.

"Clyne here," Siegel said as he pushed the button for the speaker phone.

"_Waltfeld sir," _Andrew said.

Siegel looked at the phone, "Did you find her?" Siegel said hopeful.

Andrew frowned, _"I'm sorry sir, we found nothing…we have checked all Plants but from what I gather the Zala Plant is on lockdown and they aren't letting any ships leave or dock."_

"Zala is up to something…my daughter might be there if he is going to all of that trouble," Siegel replied.

"_It's very possible sir…but what I am calling for is about the man that is with your daughter," Andrew said._

Siegel remembered him and from what he knew that man was his daughter's only hope now, "Go ahead."

"_I ran his image of what was released through the data base, it was a proper image but it was good enough and I came up with nothing," _Andrew said.

That was news; all of the Plant's citizens have a visual id and registration.

"You're saying he doesn't exist on file?" Siegel said.

Andrew smiled, _"Precisely sir, I can tell you that he is without a doubt a coordinator…so either he wasn't born here or…" _Andrew paused.

"Go on," Siegel replied.

"_This is speculation sir, but from what I have seen I think we might have found the ultimate coordinator," _Andrew said as he couldn't get that out of his head.

Siegel was hesitant at first, "Whatever the case however he is my daughter must trust him or he has her against her will."

"_I don't think she is a hostage of his sir, from what I can tell her being with him is the best course of action she could take at the moment…I am bringing this up only because she in my opinion is in very good hands…something is going on sir and I know Zala is behind it," _Andrew replied.

"I believe so to…but right now all I want to do is find my daughter before Patrick does," Siegel said.

Andrew smiled, _"I have a few of my guys monitoring the Zala Plant sir…if anything leaves we will track it."_

Siegel smiled, "Is that all we could do now?"

"_Unfortunately sir it is…you cannot override Zala since the matter concerns your daughter and the council already voted to make sure everything on the matter his under his command,"_ Andrew told him.

Siegel knew that was true, "Get back to me if you find anything…and send me all the data you have on his man she is with…I want to look at it myself."

Andrew smiled_, "Right away sir…I will hopefully give you great news next time,"_ Andrew said as he hung up and ordered all data to be sent to Siegel.

Siegel hung up as he looked at a picture of Lacus and her mother on his desk, he wasn't going to lose his whole family and if this man really was the ultimate coordinator then he hoped he was the man Andrew thought he was.

* * *

**Secret Base-Hanger**

As soon as the door opened leading to the hanger Kira made sure to stay out of sight as Lacus made her way out. Kira knew that the area was clear but he was timing the movements of the few guards that they had. From what he could see as Lacus walk out most of the people were engineers, and other staff focused on the mobile suits, but they did have their share of armed guards.

The guards were mostly in in same spots as few were patrolling, Kira knew he would be clear for the first few yards but then he had to move through without being seen, he saw several things he could use for cover, but he wondered just how long he could go without being seen. Kira had a small little plan ready just in case he was spotted, but he believed he should be able to pull it off.

This hanger was fairly tightened together as there were many ways to move around, but the guards were also placed in different positions mostly around the intersections and all corners, from what Kira could see they were in a definite rush so that must meant that Patrick wasn't going to waste anytime as soon as he got the word of his victory in the election only a few days away.

Kira didn't have to worry about the staff, they would be easy to take down without using lethal force, but if a guard were to spot him then he would rely on an old fashion trick and that was firing an un-silenced round in the air causing the staff and workers to panic that would make his escape a little easier, but he wanted to get this down without being noticed and now he had to be on full alert.

Lacus got a little ways out as she noticed that Kira was now starting to follow her. Lacus held the clipboard like Kira told her to and she was a little nervous that he was behind her in no disguise; she was worried that they would see him. Lacus looked at all the staff that seemed to be rushing around and when she got towards the main isle she glanced back only to find that Kira was gone. Lacus slightly smiled as she hoped that he would be alright.

As soon as Kira followed her out he was worried someone would see through her, but they were all so busy that it was only a slight chance from his opinion. Kira watched as she approached the main isle that was surrounded by the mobile suits and now he would have to believe she would be able to handle this. Kira wanted to make sure he could see her at all times so he was going to use that as his timer for moving around. As they approached the main isle Kira saw his first move and that was towards the back of the first mobile suit station their. The hanger holding the mobile suit was opened in the back and Kira didn't see any workers their and since they were approaching the isle Kira used his speed to silently move towards that opening as he took a quick look at Lacus before disappearing into the shadow of the new suit.

**With Lacus**

As soon as Kira was gone she now had to focus on her part. As soon as she was at the main isle Lacus turned on to the main isle looking in front of her avoiding eye contact like Kira said while glancing down at her clipboard every now and then.

Lacus also took notice to the new suits and they were completely different from what she had ever seen. As she got further down the staff wasn't taking any notice to her yet, and she hoped it would stay that way. On the other side she saw what looked like a few different models from the other side, she knew they would have to make sure these never saw any action, and the only way to do that was stop Patrick Zala.

Lacus also took notice to the guards but they were not paying any attention to her yet. Lacus kept low and when she saw the turn she had to make she turned to the right just like Kira had told her to.

Lacus was also trying to see if she could see Kira anywhere, but she didn't, however since nobody seemed to be acting any different she knew he still had to be alright. Lacus kept walking and she saw that the security was starting to get a little heavier but they weren't paying any attention to her. Lacus kept walking at a normal pace until she saw what she was looking for and it was a large door that had a big classified and private written all over it. Lacus smiled as she made it here with no trouble but now she had to wait for Kira. Lacus immediately looked around to find the tool and equipment storage and she did by the opposite end near the door.

Lacus smiled as she walked over to it and began acting like she was taking an inventory; she just hoped that Kira would hurry up. Lacus was glad she made it alright, but someone took notice of her.

This person then approached her.

Lacus was doing what she was told and she then could feel someone approaching her from behind and that could have been Kira as that was open ground.

"Excuse me Ms…what are you doing?" this person asked as Lacus felt her heart stop.

**With Kira**

As soon as Kira got behind this new suit he stopped with his back up against it, from his observation all of the hangers connected like this so he could probably make his way through here, but he knew he would likely run into trouble. With a quick glance around the corner Kira was barely able to see Lacus make the turn on to the main isle and he knew he had to go.

This mobile suit was clear so Kira quickly moved towards the other leg and then to the side of the hanger glancing over at Lacus and then to the next hanger, and unfortunately for him it was occupied by a mechanic working on the mobile suit. With another quick glance at Lacus she was getting a little to far away, Kira then looked and waited as the mechanic was right behind the leg so Kira decided to make his move.

Kira had his eyes on that mechanic and as soon as his back was turned Kira swiftly moved up behind him, the mechanic didn't even know what hit him as Kira wrapped his arms around him in a choke hold. The mechanic dropped the tool he was holding as Kira stuck his foot out connecting with the tool to lessen the noise. The mechanic struggled and Kira cut off enough air that the man slipped unconscious but still alive. As soon as he was out Kira dropped him behind the foot of the mobile suit as now he would have to hurry.

Kira wasted no time as he looked towards the front and saw no one, but when he looked for Lacus she was out of his sight, Kira cursed as he moved towards the next hanger and the next mobile suit, like the last one they were working on it, but they were towards the front so Kira decided to watch their movements and as soon as he was ready he went for it swiftly and silently crossing to each leg of the mobile suit to the sides making sure to stay out of sight.

Kira continued this until it he reached the turn to the right that he told Lacus about, and to his relief he caught up to Lacus, she was a little ahead of him but she was doing well. Kira looked around to get the situation of this hanger and to his dismay there was an armed guard at the corner, the corner he needed to make the turn to the right. Kira was left with no choice as he would have to engage this one.

Kira looked around again and saw no staff so he removed his knife from his forearm slot and then moved towards one leg of the suit. Kira glanced at the man again to see that he was keeping an eye on the isle so he moved towards the other leg, and now he was about twenty feet from him. Kira had to holster his Socom so he had one free arm. With a quick glance Kira made his move.

Kira kept his eyes on the isle mostly and was glad that it was clear so he got up to the side of the wall and stopped as the man was about ten feet from him. Kira crept along side of the wall and with another glance he rushed up and threw his arm around his neck pulling him back as Kira used the knife to stab the man straight in the chest at the same time as pulling him back. Kira dragged his body back a little as he pulled the knife out and dropped the man's dead body, but that was when Kira heard another noise and it was another guard that saw something weird.

The guard turned the corner to see his dead comrade and someone all in black.

The guard snapped out of his trance as he pointed his semiautomatic at Kira but it was too late.

As soon as Kira saw the movement he used his speed and upholstered while he fired his silenced Socom and the bullet struck the man straight between the eyes. It feel instantly as Kira ran up and caught him before he hit the ground, with another look around Kira holstered the Socom while dragging both bodies to a shadowed corner.

Kira dropped both bodies as he returned to the corner and saw that the isles were less crowded but once again he lost Lacus, Kira wasted no time as he turned the right corner and made his way down towards his primary location.

These hangers were a lot busier but with mostly staff. Kira quickly made his way through as he stuck towards the back walls, and if necessary taking down a staff member with non lethal force and Kira was now approaching the location that Lacus was stationed at. Kira wasn't surprised that the last hanger had a guard as he could see the main door now, but Kira would quickly take care of him, but to his surprise the guard starting walking away.

Kira was confused but then he saw what he was walking to as there was Lacus doing what Kira taught her to do. Kira's eyes went big as this could be a big problem. Kira moved in closer and was now didn't care if he was spotted or not, Kira took his Socom again but this time unscrewed the silencer as now he would have to play this number.

**With Kira and Lacus**

Lacus was doing what she was told and she then could feel someone approaching her from behind and that could have been Kira as that was open ground.

"Excuse me Ms…what are you doing?" this person asked as Lacus felt her heart stop.

Lacus only slightly turned as she avoided eye contact, "I…I am just taking an inventory," Lacus said as she looked back at the tools hoping he would go away.

"Have I…seen you somewhere before?…well no matter, but the inventory was taken an hour ago," the guard told her.

Lacus froze, "I think you may be mistaken…" Lacus said as she didn't know what else to say and she couldn't keep him by her for to long.

The guard was getting very suspicious of her and he moved to the side of her, "No I am not mistaken…but you are," the guard said as he ripped the glasses off her face.

"Just as I suspected, you are the one the leader broadcasted about Lacus Clyne," the guard said as that was his last words as all that was heard no was a gunshot.

Lacus was worried but as soon as she heard the shot she shut her eyes only to open them to find the guard falling to the floor with a bullet in his back, and Lacus smiled as Kira entered full view, but now they had another problem.

The gunshot echoed through the place and others heard.

Kira saw the man talking to Lacus, and when he ripped her glasses off Kira knew that he made her identity so he aimed his un-silenced Socom and fired it at the man in a spot so that if the bullet went through it wouldn't hit Lacus.

Kira didn't stop their as a few nearby guards caught on and Kira fired at them killing them immediately as he rushed up to Lacus.

After the second shot the staff did what Kira thought and that was panic as some were running all over the place and the guards that were rushing were now trapped.

Kira reached Lacus and looked at her, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Lacus replied.

Kira took her hand, "We have no time let's go," Kira said as Lacus didn't object as they made their way towards the giant metal door.

Kira knew it took a security clearance so he would have to work his magic, Kira stopped at the id check system, "Stay down," Kira said as Lacus got as low as she could to the ground.

Kira glanced back as the crowd was rushing, but took aim again as a few were about to break through. The bullets connected and killed them immediately. Kira then turned his attention to the system check as he went to work.

Lacus watched as she hoped it wouldn't take too much longer and she kept an eye out as the crowd was starting to demise and more guards were on their way.

"Come on," Kira said as the system was taking a little longer, but it was a system he designed so it was really his fault.

Kira worked for a few seconds more with lighting speed as the door was now confirmed.

Kira smiled as it started opening. Kira then looked down at Lacus, "We have to go," Kira said as Lacus took his hand and they made their way towards the opening and as they did, Kira used the one on the other side to close it, the doors stopped and paused for a second.

"That's not good," Kira said as he went back to the opening and saw several guards now approaching, Kira opened fire striking a few while others went for cover but all he had to do was wait for the door to close.

Lacus stayed out of sight as the door started closing and Kira topped it off with one of his lethal grenades as he threw it through the crack as the door shut. After the door was shut it was sound proof but Kira knew his grenade would slow them down, and then he shoot the controls on this side which would keep them out for awhile.

Kira went back to Lacus as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Were almost out," Kira said as Lacus smiled.

"Never do that to me again," Lacus said jokingly.

Kira smiled as he kissed her forehead, "Let's get out of here," Kira told her as Lacus agreed and they turned around only to find what Kira thought he would never see.

* * *

**Zala Plant Military Headquarters**

It was a quiet drive back for the Zala squad, as Athrun was still in a little shock and disbelief and he didn't know what to do. Rau knew they wasted a lot of time back at the mansion but he had teams searching all over the Plant for them.

As they reached the military base on the Plant he had a call on standby for him as it was the leader from his office, Patrick wasn't to happy.

The Zala team piled out of the trucks as the two remaining ones carried Nicol's body, as Athrun watched but that was when Rau had a soldier rush up to him.

"Commander, the leader is on the line," he said as he handed Rau the phone.

Rau took it, "I am back sir; I received nothing from my teams that are checking the Plant."

Patrick heard that and was angry, _"Of course that is because those two are at our underground mobile suit hanger!"_ Patrick screamed.

"Clever he is attempting to take a suit out of here then," Rau replied.

_"I have already sent back up, but I want you there to, I want their heads!"_ Patrick said.

Rau smiled, "Should I take the Zala squad sir?"

_"No…send them up to me, take anything else you need and get their immediately, don't let them get my prized mobile suits!"_ Patrick said as he hung up the phone.

Rau smiled as he walked over toward the remaining Zala squad members.

Yzak and Dearka knew that with the smile on Rau's face some good news had to come in.

"Commander did they find him?" Yzak asked hoping to see him beat.

Rau looked at him, "We have located him at a Mobile suit facility; however we have yet to capture them yet."

Yzak smiled, "Let me go commander…I will finish them both."

"No, the leader wants all three of you in his office now…I will handle this myself," Rau replied.

"But commander that isn't…" Yzak said as Rau cut him off.

"Need I remind you Yzak that the leader is not very pleased with any of you at the moment, if your not careful you may have to be replaced," Rau said as he knew that would quiet him down, and make him fight harder.

Yzak didn't reply, but he didn't want to be demoted from a position he always wanted and his rival held since they started.

Rau took a notice to Athrun and the rest of the base was starting to see that Nicol was the one that was dropped, and Rau knew that Patrick would have a field day with this; it would really get his cause moving faster.

Rau could tell that Athrun was divided on thoughts for the moment and he hoped that little talk with him would fuel his hatred, but that was all he could do for now, Rau was kind of hoping to see a battle between those two, that would be interesting to watch in his opinion.

Rau was about to say something but a few other vehicles were pulling up which meant that Patrick already assembled a team for him so he gave his final orders.

"I have to be going, head up to the leaders office where he will give you your instructions, that is all," Rau said as he jumped into one of the cars as several headed out of the base and going to this dock, but they might be just a little to late.

Yzak and Dearka started walking in and Athrun followed as the other two took Nicol's body into the facility. They walked to the leader's office where the door was open and all stood at the door and saluted as Athrun was a little late with his.

Patrick could tell that his son was divided but he wouldn't hear of it.

"Enter and sit down," Patrick said in a demanding voice.

They walked in and a soldier outside the door closed it as they sat down and looked into the angry eyes of Patrick, but what Athrun noticed was that they seemed almost pleased to and he was eagerly looking forward to hearing what his father had to say.

* * *

**Secret Base Classified Hanger**

As soon as Kira and Lacus turned around Kira saw what he thought would never be built. There were three mobile suits right in front of them with five on the opposite side of the wall. Kira looked closely and the five weren't close to being completed and he could tell that Patrick put a rush on these three. They were all grey at the moment but he expected that and each one looked different.

Lacus couldn't believe it either, under this whole Plant was this giant factory making these things and it still puzzled her how Patrick kept all of this secret.

Kira broke from his trance as they had to get out of here, but first he had to take care of a few matters and with his main one he was glad he still had some of this stuff left.

Kira looked at Lacus, "I have to take care of a few matters…head to anyone of those three and head inside…I won't be long," Kira said as he didn't wait for a response he just left.

Lacus understood and she looked at the three choosing the one in the center, she didn't really look at any she just went to the first one she saw. Lacus ran towards it and got on the elevator as she ditched the rest of that mechanics outfit she wore. As soon as the elevator stopped she took the stairs leading to the top and then followed the platform to the seat, and she waited their as she looked around for Kira and found him doing something strange to the other suits.

As soon as Kira left Lacus he rushed over to the main control room in their and took out a small device as he opened up their systems. Kira looked around and saw that the three main ones were only ninety percent complete like he thought and the others were no where near to being completed, and since he didn't have the equipment for all of them he would use it for the ones that counted.

Kira finished in the system and started preparing to open the main hatch and he set it on a timer. After that he quickly rushed out and saw that Lacus was heading towards the one in the center. Kira then took the one to the right and started heading up the stairs as quickly as possible.

Once up top this was the largest one of the bunch so Kira opened up his bag and his explosives were limited so he would have to make sure that this one would be unusable, but the main reason was that he had to watch out for the power source these things ran on, however Kira was well known for rigging up explosives that would do no damage to anything he didn't want them to.

Kira started in the cockpit and placed a few on main systems as he made his way outside and placed them on several open circuits that were still showing because of the lack of completion. Kira made sure that these were powerful enough to take out what he wanted but not as strong as to make it to big.

Kira finished with the first one as he armed the detonator and then made his way down heading to the one on the far left. This one was a little bit smaller than the one on the right so Kira used all he had left on this one, just like the first one he placed them around and armed the detonator. Kira knew this would really through Patrick off if he lost all the capitol he put into these three machines, but that would only by them time.

Kira finished as he made his way up the center one, glad he made the timer for the outer hatch a little long as he couldn't have it opening like this.

Kira made his way up as he joined Lacus as he brought a few flight suits with him, they quickly changed, and then Kira sat in the seat as he held out his hand to her, Lacus took it and she blushed as she took a seat on his lap as the seat went down and the cockpit closed.

Kira had some training in mobile suits a few years ago, but with this one he knew what to do, after all he practically designed it.

Kira powered it up and then waited for a second as he took a breath. As he threw his equipment towards the back of the seat it was cramped a little but they would deal with it.

"Once we are out we will head straight to Mendel," Kira said as Lacus looked at him.

"I just hope we can put a stop to all of this, in time," Lacus said as Kira smiled.

"With this it will delay him a little, but not for to long," Kira said as he held out his device that was the detonator.

Lacus slightly smiled, "I'm glad you're doing this."

Kira looked at her, "My whole life has been nothing but preparing for battle…some times were good, but I haven't known…happiness until you came along, not in a very long time…" Kira said as Lacus smiled as she rested her head on his chest but the suits were in the way.

Lacus was about to say something when the hatch started to open.

"Let's go," Kira said as he started his suit up which wasn't at all named. Kira saw something in the disk he had on these suits which was found in the control room so he would read more about them later.

All he knew was that his armor worked but beams were still down, he still had the saber, but he was hoping not to use any of it yet. Kira then started to move it towards the hatch and it felt very natural to him.

The suit was ready to launch and Kira looked one last time at Lacus, "From here on, we will be in a very critical spot."

Lacus smiled, "We will and we will get through it."

Kira smiled as he launched the suit while pressing the detonator and the two others did exactly what he wanted and blew up their key parts and all major equipment, Kira kept looking back as they launched and he was pleased the reactors didn't go off, so he set it up perfectly.

Kira turned the armor on and they flew off, knowing all to well this was just the beginning of their journey, they both knew that many hardships were still to come.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): I hope you liked this chapter, I don't know when the next one will be up. See you later.**


	25. Pursue

**(AN): Thank you to all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty Five**

**Pursue**

**Hanger and Space**

"Let's go," Kira said as he started his suit up which wasn't at all named. Kira saw something in the disk he had on these suits which was found in the control room so he would read more about them later.

All he knew was that his armor worked but beams were still down, he still had the saber, but he was hoping not to use any of it yet. Kira then started to move it towards the hatch and it felt very natural to him.

The suit was ready to launch and Kira looked one last time at Lacus, "From here on, we will be in a very critical spot."

Lacus smiled, "We will and we will get through it."

Kira smiled as he launched the suit while pressing the detonator and the two others did exactly what he wanted and blew up their key parts and all major equipment, Kira kept looking back as they launched and he was pleased the reactors didn't go off, so he set it up perfectly.

Kira turned the armor on and they flew off, knowing all to well this was just the beginning of their journey, they both knew that many hardships were still to come.

After Kira and Lacus launched out into space, Kira knew he had to get distance on the Plants; this suit wasn't ready for all out combat yet so he maxed out the power as they left the hanger.

Kira was surprised at its speed, and he knew that with this they shouldn't run into any trouble. With everything cleared that he looked at Kira started bringing up the coordinates to the Mendel colony, at first he didn't find anything but that didn't surprise him, not many even knew it existed anymore, after all it hasn't been used supposedly in eighteen years, plus Patrick did his best to keep it out of any conversation or anything on paper so it was literally forgotten.

After a little work however Kira did get the coordinates to the colony and turned his machine in that direction.

Lacus watched what Kira was doing and she agreed that checking out this colony was the only thing they could do right now, they had to learn more about what Patrick was up to and since it began here they hoped to at least find some information on what he was up to.

"I have the coordinates entered so with this machine we should be their in a matter of eight to ten hours," Kira said as they were going to be stuck inside this machine for that long.

Lacus who was sitting on his lag just rested her head on his chest the best she could, "What do you hope to find?"

"Hopefully something that he is up to…and it wouldn't surprise me if he isn't still using that colony for something so we will have to remain on guard…you should rest while you can we have a long journey," Kira told her as she smiled.

Lacus agreed as she rested herself against him giving him room to work as well, Lacus was wore out and it didn't take her long to fall into a slumber while holding on to Kira.

Kira started working on the mobile suits computer to get the full understanding of the machine, several things were different than ordinary machines and it seemed Patrick's engineers were able to make great changes to the data Kira gave them awhile ago and now they had these machines from the results.

Kira checked the radar often and he noticed that they weren't followed but that doesn't mean they were not being tracked and he couldn't check inside the machine so he would have to wait until they arrived…at the colony Kira also hoped to complete this machine, but that would depend on the equipment they had at the colony and if abandoned for this long chances were their wasn't going to be anything.

Kira finished up with all he could at the moment as he looked at the sleeping face of Lacus and smiled, he gave up everything for her and now he wasn't regretting a single thing, Kira smiled again as he silent looked out the screens awaiting the chance to see the colony.

* * *

**Secret Facility Zala Plant**

As per Patrick's orders Rau finally arrived at the underground dock through an entrance only he and Patrick knew about.

As soon as Rau arrived at the front of the facility he was greeted by the high ranking officers in charge and Rau could tell they were not looking very easy which meant something went wrong.

As Rau stopped in front of them all of them saluted.

"What's your status?" Rau asked already knowing the answer.

The captain looked at him, "The targets…were able to flee commander," the captain said hesitantly.

Rau did show any emotion, "What is the damage?" Rau asked as he knew there was only one way out of this facility so they had to take one of their new suits.

"From what we gathered sir, they took one of our main three," the captain replied.

Rau looked at him, "Take me in and show me everything…the leader will not be too pleased with what has transpired here today."

The captain knew that and they started making their way inside the facility, once inside the captain took Rau around showing him the entries and where else Kira and Lacus infiltrated.

"They started off in the storage warehouse then made their way towards the equipment room," the captain said as they were headed for the hangers.

Rau looked around and noticed that Kira's skills were still as deadly as always, "That is understandable he went to the weapons storage, now he probably has enough ammo to last awhile."

The captain knew that made sense, "After this they easily penetrated into the hanger where I guess the girl went in disguise while the main target worked from the shadows killing more of my men."

Rau smiled slightly, he was one of the main trainers of Kira.

They made their way towards the back of the main room and now were entering the first hanger where all of the new standard mobile suits were being manufactured. Rau could see that most mechanics and engineers were now abandoning their work on these to help with the others which meant they were either destroyed or really damaged.

As they made their way towards the classified hanger docks the captain opened the door as Rau saw the damage.

**Classified Hanger**

Once the doors opened Rau and the captain walked in, and saw the extent of the damage, luckily the explosions from Kira's weapons worked like he planned or they would have had a nuclear explosion…or they would have caused cracks in the wall leading to space, but Kira's design worked like he wanted and his explosives only took out what he wanted.

Rau and the captain walked straight up to the two remaining main mobile suits.

"As you can see sir…they are totaled," the captain said.

Rau looked them over, the cockpits were completely destroyed as well as the main joints to the legs and arms, their cores were luckily unharmed but the systems to use the power were destroyed making the body frames useless, if they tried to fire them back up they would cause a meltdown, in order to fix this problem they would have to build it all over again and stick the core in the new frame, Rau knew that Kira knew exactly what he was doing and now they would have to waste more time and capitol rebuilding these units.

"Just when we almost had them complete," the captain said.

Rau looked over at him, "Can anything be spared?"

"Just the nuclear core sir…the rest has to be rebuilt," the captain replied.

Rau turned around looking at the other five they were constructing, "What about damage to these machines?"

The captain looked at them, "These were never close to being finished…however the explosions from the other two did cause minor structure damage to a few machines and some small parts need to be replaced but other than that we can still build on these…we were focusing fully on the three other machines but now…" the captain said.

"I will have to report this to the leader…but first are your teams tracking the other machine?" Rau said.

The captain smiled, "We started immediately sir…we equipped three homing devices on all three of these machines…this was something only ordered by the leader that was never placed in the record so I doubt our targets know about them yet."

Rau smiled as Patrick had built in small homing devices so they could keep track of these machines at all times when they were being used for missions.

"Good keep an eye on them and give me their location when they stop…is their any chance they will find the homing device?" Rau asked.

The captain looked at him, "Not while flying sir…but if they run a scan on the systems or try to complete he will run across it."

Rau looked at him, "Then we don't have much time, take me to the control room," Rau said as the captain obeyed and they entered the control room.

Once inside the captain had all of his technical teams working on finding that mobile suit.

Rau walked in and looked at the radar they were using.

"They got that far already…that things faster then we thought…do you have a determined location yet?" Rau asked.

One technical member looked at him, "It is hard to say sir…they appear to be changing directions ever few seconds…but it is defiantly away from L5...they are either heading towards the moon or L4...and since there is nothing in L4 I believe they are headed for the moon."

Rau smiled he knew other wise, _"So he is heading there…Patrick will not be too pleased,"_ Rau said to himself as not many knew of L4 anymore.

Rau knew it was time to contact Patrick and he knew Patrick wasn't going to be to pleased, "Keep up the tracking and get word to me when you have a location," Rau said as he went to the other side of the room and picked up the phone dialing Patrick's office.

Patrick's guys weren't the only ones to track a mobile suit leaving the Plant, there was another group that got wind of this and they picked up the phone to.

* * *

**Zala Plant Military Headquarters**

**Patrick's Office**

Yzak and Dearka started walking in after they got the orders from Rau to report here and Athrun followed as the other two took Nicol's body into the facility. They walked to the leader's office where the door was open and all stood at the door and saluted as Athrun was a little late with his.

Patrick could tell that his son was divided but he wouldn't hear of it.

"Enter and sit down," Patrick said in a demanding voice.

They walked in and a soldier outside the door closed it as they sat down and looked into the angry eyes of Patrick, but what Athrun noticed was that they seemed almost pleased to and he was eagerly looking forward to hearing what his father had to say.

"I want your report Joule," Patrick said as he was ignoring his son at the moment.

Yzak stood to give his report as he saluted, "Sir…we successfully infiltrated the mansion of the traitor…once inside the Zala squad split up with myself and Dearka taking the bottom floor while Athrun and Nicol took the top floor…the target was on the top floor and easily killed a member…it was bad luck that the weak half of the Zala unit encountered him sir…my half would have done better," Yzak said trying to save his position.

Patrick wasn't at all thrilled, and Athrun wasn't saying anything yet.

"I will not hear excuses…apparently you cannot handle that position!" Patrick stood and shouted as he was in no mood.

Yzak and the rest went silent as Patrick continued.

"I give all four of you one simple task and you fail it…he was only one man and my elite unit couldn't even get near him, all of you are just as worthless as naturals!" Patrick shouted in anger as he sat back down placing his hands on his head.

Yzak looked at him, "Give me one more chance sir and I will succeed…I will not lose to him," Yzak said as he wasn't going let Kira beat him again.

Patrick looked up at him, "I am tired of giving chances…and now he is infiltration one of our secret facilities on this Plant."

All three looked at him with confusion, they knew nothing of it, but this must be where the commander went.

"Send us sir…and we will finish it," Yzak said again.

Patrick glared at him, "Enough! All of you will head back to the base and await further orders…now get out of my sight," Patrick said as all three stood and saluted as they started walking out.

"Not you Athrun," Patrick said as Athrun knew this was coming and he stopped while turning around and facing his father. Yzak and Dearka left to follow their orders leaving Athrun alone here.

Athrun turned and looked at him.

"I take it you know what you have to do from now on," Patrick said sternly.

"Why did you break your word to him father?" Athrun asked as Patrick grew very angry.

"I have already told you why fool…that girl was too dangerous to be left alive and now Amalfi has paid the price…he only does for that girl now Athrun, don't forget that," Patrick said to him seriously.

Athrun stared at him saying nothing.

Patrick looked at him, "You will pull the trigger next time you see him Athrun…I will not accept anything other than that from you…he will not hesitate to do the same to you of that I truly believe."

Athrun looked at him, "I don't know what to believe anymore!" Athrun fired back.

Patrick was growing flustered, "Listen here boy…the election is only days away and I will not have you screwing things up by turning soft, you screw this up and you will join him!" Patrick said as he wasn't going to have his own son walk around disobeying orders or at worst failing.

Athrun looked at him, "What happened to you father? Mother will not be pleased at any of this."

Patrick was in fury now, "I am doing what is best for our race you fool…and you will do the same…after all I did for both of you one turns on me and now you question me…I will not put up with any of it!" Patrick shouted again.

Athrun stared at him, "Do what you want father," Athrun said as Patrick wasn't cooling down.

"I grow tired of you…this is what will happen, when I send you guys out again you will be the one to pull the trigger…no one else refuse and I will have you declared a traitor with him!" Patrick shouted again.

"I never said I wasn't pulling the trigger father, Nicol never did anything to anybody, he didn't even want to fight, you made him and Kira killed him…I'm am tired of all of it," Athrun said as he started walking out but Patrick wasn't done.

"Remember my words boy…do not cross me," Patrick said as Athrun left.

Patrick sat back down for awhile deep in thought and a while he got a call from his secretary, "What!" Patrick screamed into the phone.

"…sorry sir…but the press conference you called is waiting," Patrick's secretary said.

"Very well," Patrick said as he was about to stand but got another call.

Patrick saw this time it was Rau, "Go ahead," Patrick said.

"_They escaped just as I suspected sir,"_ Rau told him.

Patrick shut his eyes, "He got through my top security base like nothing!" Patrick raised his voice.

"_Correct sir, not only that but he stole one of our main three machines and destroyed the other two," _Rau reported to him.

Patrick didn't think this day could go any worse, "Both machines are completely destroyed?" Patrick asked.

"_Yes sir, the nuclear cores are still in tack but the rest of the machine has to be completely rebuilt, they are totaled, the other five only received some structure and minor damage but they were no where near completion," _Rau told him.

Patrick sighed again, "Of all timing just when I was about to put the order into action, now we will have to hold off on the first part."

Rau knew what he meant, _"Shall I order completion and rebuilding of the machines?"_

"Proceed with that matter…however having them steal one of the main three isn't necessary a bad thing…are you tracking them?" Patrick asked.

Rau smiled, _"As we speak sir…from the coordinates it is either the moon or somewhere in L4...and I think you and I both know where he will head."_

Patrick didn't like what he was hearing, "If he is headed their he may learn a little to much…prepare your ship and any personal you need, follow them at once and carry out what my unit failed to do."

"_What shall I do with them sir?" _Rau asked.

"Finish them of course…but try to recover our lost machine I don't want to rebuild all if possible…I take it you will not fail like the Zala unit did," Patrick replied seriously.

Rau smiled, _"I will leave at once sir," _Rau said.

Patrick smiled, "I am about to issue a statement to the press, I will use Amalfi's death as a means to turn the remaining people who still support Clyne…even they will not be able to stay with him after I show the latest footage."

"_Brilliant sir…people are still swayed by Lacus Clyne, so this should work, or at least make others doubt them brining Clyne's chances of reelection to almost nothing,"_ Rau replied praising him a little.

"Precisely…having the Zala unit down a member will make people see just how dangerous having those two on the loose is and it will show people I am doing everything in my power to stop the traitors, which is why I will say they stole our new machine," Patrick told him.

"_Are you sure about that sir?"_ Rau asked.

Patrick smiled, "I won't say exactly what they stole but it is a matter of Plant security so this should be the completion to my election campaign, Clyne will look like a fool and I will be the new leader Plant needs."

"_Very good sir…I am preparing my ship and should be out within the next few hours, we should have them in no time," _Rau said.

Patrick hung up the phone as everything seemed to be going his way for now, Patrick got up and started heading down now to do his press conference he called.

**Near the dock**

A team was also watching the mobile suit escape also got on the phone, "Correct sir…a mobile suit just left and from what we gather was not cleared…plus it looks strange."

The one on the other line was intrigued, "Did you get a visual?"

"Yes sir, shall I send the data to you?" the team leader said.

"Do it…great work and keep up the lookout if there is anything else get word to me I will contact him now," the man said as they hung up while the man that just received word phoned another number.

* * *

**Clyne Plant**

Inside the Clyne manor Siegel was at his desk looking over all the data Andrew had sent him from their last conversation and it wasn't much to go on.

Siegel was looking at this stuff for hours and that was when he got a call.

"Yes," Siegel said.

"_I have news sir," _Andrew told him.

Siegel placed what he was doing down, "Did you find her?"

"_I believe so sir…from what we gather a mobile suit just launched from the Zala Plant and from the explosions we got after it left I do believe she was in it,"_ Andrew told her.

Siegel was hopeful, "Any idea where it is going?"

"_From the direction we can guess either the moon or L4 but that is speculation…I want you to send me a team, and I have an idea," _Andrew told him.

"Go on," Siegel replied as he wanted to reach his daughter before Patrick.

Andrew smiled, _"I can tell you that the suit was a brand new type from the images and I believe Zala will have it followed…so when they leave I wish to trail them."_

Siegel thought for a second, they knew Zala was up to something and these new suits were not supposed to be built without a vote from a council in fact nothing new military was supposed to be built without a vote from the council, but now they at least had a way to get to Lacus.

"I will send you all support from the Clyne faction…whatever you need take it and go after her," Siegel said not caring that he was violating an order to let Patrick handle the matters of Lacus and this other guy, but it was his daughter and he didn't care about the consequences no matter what the council voted.

Andrew smiled, _"Alright sir I will send you a list now…and we have to do this fast they could leave at any time."_

Siegel agreed and started working on getting Andrew the supplies and manpower he needed. Andrew had sent Siegel an image of the mobile suit and his eyes went a little big, it was something he had never seen before for the moment it was all grey, which meant Kira didn't activate the armor yet, Siegel knew that his daughter had to be aboard and he will get to her first, but having to trail whatever Zala sent meant that they might have to engage each other, but their was nothing he could do about that now.

Siegel got Andrew what he wanted and started working on a few matters when he got an alert saying Patrick was having a press conference.

* * *

**Outside Zala Plant Military Headquarters**

Patrick walked out of the headquarters to the podium that was set up and all cameras flashed as he walked up to the microphone about to speak. Patrick stopped at the microphone and started looking over the crowd as he spoke.

"I have come to give everyone an update on the hunt for the traitor Lacus Clyne and the wanted killer she employs," Patrick said.

All reporters were either writing something down or listening carefully.

"On a tip we received our special Zala squad personally went to take the two into custody and upon arrival all units were brutally murdered by the traps this man set up…our Zala team wouldn't let this continue so they went in personally in an attempt to capture the criminals however that was when the brave Nicol Amalfi was shot and killed by the hired gun of Lacus Clyne…It was a terrible and tragic loss for the Zala unit, I know some still believe that this girl can do no wrong but I say to you we were all deceived by her lies and how can you ignore the evidence," Patrick said as the images seen from Nicol's camera were shown and their they were with a little doctoring to the tape, it showed Lacus giving the order as Kira shot him dead, Patrick also left out a few details and it showed Lacus pointing at Nicol as Kira shot him and then the statement Kira said was played with small doctoring.

As it played Patrick watched as the reporters were stunned at what they saw, and he could see their opinions starting to shift, Patrick had to be careful not to show too much or it would look like he was exploiting Nicol's death and he couldn't have that.

The Zala unit was all known around Plant and everyone knew the members, so having one fall would make people want to take more serious action.

Patrick had the tape stopped before it showed to much, "As you can see people all of us were deceived, our chairman as well but he refuses to take action…it wasn't only this after the death of a hero they broke in to a secret military facility and stole a valuable machine that was designed for the security of the Plants…I will not let these actions continue, we believe she is trying to sell this information to the earth alliance and we will not stand by so I have ordered the recovery of our machine as well as capture of Lacus Clyne and her companion by any means necessary."

The reporters were writing like crazy and others were eagerly awaiting the chance to ask questions.

"We will not let the sacrifice of a great hero go in vain, we will bring justice to the traitors…that is all for now, I hope to bring better news at the next conference," Patrick said as the reporters immediately stood up and went to work.

"Is their any identity to the man that travels with her?" one reporter asked.

Patrick decided to take a few questions, "Nothing yet…all we know is that he is well trained and extremely dangerous."

"How is it possible that one man got through the famous Zala squad?" another one asked.

Patrick looked at him, "Like I said he is very dangerous and well trained…that is all I have on that matter."

"Do you believe this will help your election campaign days away?" another one asked.

Patrick glared at this one, "This has nothing to do with politics, it is about bringing the traitors to justice."

The reporters kept going and Patrick kept answering questions that was all he could do at the moment and he was handling the situation well as he was pleased he was able to turn the events around.

Siegel watched the whole press conference and was appalled at the events Patrick said, he knew none of that was true, sure the evidence was their but that wasn't his daughter, Siegel knew Patrick had the support of the people and he would without a doubt lose the election but all on his mind was finding his daughter and he hoped that Andrew would make it in time to at least help his daughter out of a situation they might be wandering into a trap.

All over Plant reaction was really starting to swing towards Patrick's favor, with a famous Zala member killed they knew they had to put trust in Zala. Many now were starting to really doubt Lacus and her father, they believed Siegel was an incompetent ruler and it was time for a change. Patrick really seemed to use that conference to his advantage as everything he wanted was seeming to come true.

Patrick finished up with the press conference and went back to his office, with the events that transpired today he was going to be delayed in his all out plans, but he should still get the election so if he had to wait so be it for now. For a few hours Patrick started working on what he was going to do once everything was back in order and finally Rau got word he was ready to launch and Patrick gave the order as the ship left.

**With Rau**

Rau got everything he wanted from Patrick and boarded his ship, once inside all the equipment and main power was loaded and since it was short notice it took a little longer, but once he had everything he was cleared for launch and they were off.

Rau had several infantry units, along with several mobile suits, Rau had everything he needed for now as it would take a little longer to arrive at the Mendel colony, He calculated that Kira had about a day or maybe a little less on the colony before they could send teams in so he believed that Kira wouldn't be able to find everything but he would still have enough time to do damage so he was going to put the teams on alert once close enough to save time.

**With Andrew**

Siegel did the same thing for Andrew that Patrick did for Rau, and Andrew was actually prepared to go first, but he had to wait, and after a little while like he predicated he saw a ship launch and not just any ship but that was Rau's ship, and Andrew knew if he was going then that had to be Lacus and that guy they were after.

Andrew got word to Siegel and Siegel cleared them to launch, Andrew waited as the ship got out of range and then slowly took off, they had to stay out of radar for a little while so they were taking a risk, but Andrew didn't mind.

Andrew his team and everything else he requested were now silently training Rau to lead them to Lacus hopefully.

* * *

**Outside Mendel Colony**

Like Kira predicted the journey took awhile, and Kira never fell asleep, he kept changing the directions of flight as precaution, which made it take longer but it was safer and this suit was incredible with speed so he didn't mind.

Lacus who was exhausted never woke up once until the colony got in Kira's sight.

Lacus awoke as she looked up to see Kira smiling at her, "How long was I out?"

Kira looked at her, "A while."

"How far are we?" Lacus asked.

Kira smiled again, "Were already here," Kira said as Lacus turned her head and looked out only to see a broken down colony that looked decayed from not being tended to, but then she remembered this was where Kira was born, and it was probably not used since then.

Kira looked at the place, he knew about his birth, but he never thought of ever seeing this place, but hopefully the answers they needed would be here.

Lacus looked back at Kira who seemed deep in thought, as she took his hand in hers, causing him to look at her.

Lacus smiled at him, "We can do this," Lacus told him.

Kira looked at her and smiled, "Your right, we have no choice lets go, from now we will only become stronger," Kira replied as they both looked at the colony again as Kira saw the opened dock and being cautious flew right in.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): I hope you liked this chapter not one of my best, the next chapter takes place inside the colony and down on earth. It should be up soon. See you later.**


	26. Leaders

**(AN): I want to thank all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty Six**

**Leaders**

**Mendel Colony**

"How far are we?" Lacus asked.

Kira smiled again, "Were already here," Kira said as Lacus turned her head and looked out only to see a broken down colony that looked decayed from not being tended to, but then she remembered this was where Kira was born, and it was probably not used since then.

Kira looked at the place, he knew about his birth, but he never thought of ever seeing this place, but hopefully the answers they needed would be here.

Lacus looked back at Kira who seemed deep in thought, as she took his hand in hers, causing him to look at her.

Lacus smiled at him, "We can do this," Lacus told him.

Kira looked at her and smiled, "Your right, we have no choice lets go, from now we will only become stronger," Kira replied as they both looked at the colony again as Kira saw the opened dock and being cautious flew right in towards one of the open docks.

Kira could tell that the colony was not in that great of shape, but he wanted to be safe so he was making sure not to let his guard down.

As Kira entered the dock area it he could see that it was practically abandon, except for a few minor outdated shuttles that looked useless.

Lacus looked around like Kira and she made the same observation as him.

Kira headed towards the back of the hanger and slowed down his suit only to notice that the door automatically opened, Kira and Lacus looked very surprised at this action.

"How can the hanger still be operational?" Lacus asked as it was very strange.

Kira kept checking the radar of the mobile suit and he wasn't picking up anything, but it was strange, "Either the power source is still working on this colony…or someone is maintaining it," Kira replied as he cautiously flew inside only to the door behind him close.

Kira expected that as a safety precaution but now they were in a small dock but there was another large door and he suspected this one led into the colony.

Kira flew towards this one and like the last one it opened revealing the inside.

Kira wasted no time and didn't hesitate as he flew in; something inside him told him that he was going to find at least some answers here.

**Inside the Colony**

Kira flew inside as he and Lacus looked around on the outside, and to their surprise the colony was still pretty much intact.

"Strange," Lacus said.

Kira had to agree, "It looks as if this place is brand new on the inside…but the good thing is, is that the environmental devices are also working so we should be able to leave without suits."

Lacus had a really bad feeling about this now, it was almost as if they were being invited in, but as she looked at Kira, she saw that he was unaffected by the outcome, in fact it was as if he welcomed it.

Kira and Lacus continued to flew deeper inside the colony when something caught Kira's attention, the colony was practically empty with a few buildings here and their but what caught his attention was the large building in the center, "That has to be it," Kira said as Lacus looked in the direction he was speaking.

Lacus knew from what Kira told her this had to be the place he was born.

Kira never thought he would ever come here, in fact he never questioned his birth at all, whatever Patrick told him was all he needed to know in the past, but now it was different.

Kira knew that Patrick told the truth about his birth but now he wondered if there was something more, or something that Patrick intentionally left out.

Kira however knew that was only the secondary reason he came here, the primary reason was to see what Patrick's full plans were and Kira knew since it started here their had to be something that would give them to go on.

Kira flew down and landed directly in front of the large building, he had a perfect landing, as he started shutting everything down, this machine was something else he had to take care of, Kira was left with a few options about what to do with this machine, for now they needed it as transportation and as soon as they were finished Kira was thinking of destroying it that was one option.

The second option was to complete the unfinished machine and use it if necessary, but that would take a lot of time and special equipment, from which Kira could tell this colony was lacking.

Kira finished powering everything down and decided to worry about that later, Kira opened up the hatch as he looked at Lacus who was just silently watching him and he could tell she was trying to ask him something.

"Is everything alright Lacus?" Kira finally said breaking the silence.

Lacus broke from her trance and looked at him, "Everything is fine…why do you ask?"

Kira looked at her, "You seem like you want to ask me something or are worried about something…you don't have to hold back with me," Kira said hoping she would let whatever was bothering her out.

Lacus smiled as it seemed like he had ways of telling things like this, "This is where you were born Kira…I know you never talk about it, but you may be confronted with that issue when we go in, I just want to know that…" Lacus said but Kira finished for her.

"I will be able to handle it Lacus, I have known all along what I was created to do…I guess maybe I hope their will be more to it," Kira said as he turned back and grabbed his bag of equipment, "First thing is first though, we have work to do," Kira said as Lacus knew he was trying to change the subject.

Lacus knew very well that he was hoping he wasn't just some experiment, some weapon, he was hoping that it wasn't the only reason he was created. Lacus deiced not to press the issue any further as she step out first as Kira step on the line reaching a hand out to her which she accepted.

Kira held her with one arm as he lowered them down to the ground level, once there they both stepped off and stared at the entrance to the facility.

Kira and Lacus removed their suits as Kira quickly opened his equipment bag trying to strap everything on as quickly as possible; even though it looked abandoned he wasn't taking any chances.

Lacus did the same in her bag she packed, but she was a little hesitant to take the gun Kira gave her so she decided just to leave the whole thing here.

"Ready?" Kira asked as he finished preparing.

Lacus smiled at him, "I am," she replied.

"Stay behind me for now…I don't want to take any chances," Kira said as he wasn't holding his rifle, he only took the Socom for the moment.

Lacus smiled and leaned up kissing him on the cheek, while placing one hand in his free one as Kira smiled and started leading them inside the facility.

Kira could tell right away that it was pretty torn up and never repaired, most likely from the blue cosmos attack Patrick told him about how his parents were killed.

Kira quickly pushed that out of his head as he returned to business, and he saw that the front doors were blown off so he and Lacus quietly walked inside.

* * *

**Washington Earth Alliance Capitol**

Ever since the assassination of Azeral the heads of the earth alliance have been feuding over which would take over the earth alliance. The heads of each nation all wanted the power to decide the earths fate, but many if not all were no where near qualified to take over the head of the alliance.

The verbal conflicts were becoming so fierce it was beginning to put a strain on the alliance which was now on the verge of collapsing completely. This is what Patrick liked seeing, however their was another that liked seeing this feud and that was the man who had been in the shadows far to long, and now he was about to make his presence known.

This man had the power and resources to fully take control of the earth alliance, plus he was far more qualified than Azeral ever was, those two were in feuds in the past and this man backed away knowing all to well that Azeral would never last long, and he was right as he wasn't the president for more than a couple of minutes before he was taken out by Kira.

This man waited a little while and now the conflicts of the leaders was just what he needed to make his presence known, he sent a few of his soldiers to the capitol to get word to Allster and Sutherland about his alliance proposal. George and William were on the same side and when they were approached about this deal, they were intrigued and agreed to a meeting, which is why they came to the capitol building on this day for what they thought was a meeting. They didn't know who they were meeting, but this man knew a lot about the events and that made them believe that whoever this man was he was worth meeting, plus it was their last hope if they wanted to go higher in the alliance.

George and William were waiting in the assigned spot this day when a car pulled up.

"Do you really think this is a good idea?" George asked.

William looked at him, "I have a feeling about this one, now that Azeral is gone this is our last chance…besides he had a team all over the presidential palace after Azeral was assassinated plus he seems knowledgeable, so I believe he can be trusted."

George was less confident, trusting some unknown without ever meeting him, or even hearing about him.

They waited and the car pulled up as they saw the same man that approached them with the news about this meeting, the car stopped and the man opened the door.

"Get in," the man said.

William looked at him, "I thought we would be meeting the one in charge."

"In due time, now get in," the man said a little more serious and George and William quickly got in and the doors were shut.

The man inside gave them a nod and the car started driving away.

"Where is this leader of yours?" George asked.

"Not yet," the man said as they continued driving.

The car kept driving until it left the city and to a deserted place near the city, but as they pulled up William and George saw that their were more soldiers all armed with gear and equipment and then George and William were now getting a bad feeling.

The car stopped as the man inside got out, "Let's go," he said as George and William reluctantly got out.

"Search them," the man said as the soldiers started searching them frantically.

George and William were really getting concerned, but this also meant this guy had resources, but all the soldiers were wearing helmets that covered their faces, and that was making them nervous.

"Clear," the soldiers who searched them said.

The man then looked over at the van they were using and gave a nod as a few soldiers went inside; once inside they began starting up the equipment and once it was active they gave the clear.

"What is going on? Where is the man in charge?" William said.

The man turned to them and pulled out his phone, "You will speak with him momentarily…all of this is for precaution."

George looked at him, "You said we would be meeting with your leader face to face."

The man looked at him, "You didn't really think he would be so foolish as to show himself to someone he doesn't trust yet…you will speak to him but by phone, our equipment will make sure nothing can be traced…now do you want to gain a higher position in the alliance or not?"

George and William were glad they weren't being set up, but both were intrigued, "Very well," George replied.

The man nodded his head and dialed the number, after a few rings his leader answered it, "Yes sir…both are standing by," the man said.

George and William watched.

"Right away sir standby," the man said as he was switching it over to speaker phone, "You're on…and watch your tone with him," the man said as the phone was switched over to speaker and this man spoke.

"_I welcome you vice foreign minister George Allster and Captain William Sutherland…I am happy to know you are interested in my proposal," _this man said.

William spoke up first, "We are proud you contacted us sir…but we still don't know the proposal…or even who you are," William said.

"_That depends on yourselves, if you prove yourselves worthy to me you will move up rank very fast," _the man replied.

"Just who are we dealing with sir? From what I gather you wish control of the alliance but from what I know you are unknown to any of them," George said.

"_You are correct in some parts, but I knew your former leader Azeral well…and the fool died a death I always knew he would," _the man said.

George and William were a little shocked, "Azeral was about to wage full out war sir…he had the guts needed."

They heard the man laugh, _"Guts are not all that is needed, he was a foolish man who never thought things through…besides I was the one that brought up the idea to him, and the fool jumped the gun and tried to do everything on his own…such a man should not be praised…and now you have a bunch of low class nation leaders trying to take over, such a thing will be a disaster to the earth and to naturals."_

George and William had to admit that was true.

"_Plant will without a doubt use this to their advantage, and from what I gather up there a new leader will soon be elected one that will fully wipe us all out…so we have little time to act…I need to know are you with me or not,"_ the man said seriously.

"What assurances do we have that you can accomplish whatever you want?" William asked.

"_Simple, in order to achieve what I want we will make a drastic blow to the Plants…but for that I need both of you," _the man said.

"Go on," William said.

The man smiled, _"For what I need...I need a fleet of ships from you captain, and some manpower that will not hesitate to pull a trigger."_

William looked at him, "That can be done…but I would be disobeying orders."

"_Doesn't matter, once I take control you will have the position of admiral…there are many blue cosmos loyalists in the alliance…my soldiers will give you a list and you put it together and lead it once I begin," _the man said.

"That can be done…but just what will we be doing?" William asked.

"_We will deliver a devastating blow straight to the heart of the Plants, but more details later, can it gain control of a fleet if I provide you the man power?" _the man asked.

William liked the idea of dealing a devastating blow, "Very well sir."

The man on the line smiled again, _"Very good…as for you vice foreign minister…a small task for you as well."_

"I am listening," George said.

"_My intelligence states of a certain vessel that will be shuttling major Plant representatives and their families correct?" _the man said.

George was a little astonished, "I was scheduled to attend that meeting with a few ORB representatives…apparently it was arranged by their chairman as a last attempted peace conference."

The man smiled, _"Good…I need the times and security for that vessel…we will attack and take that vessel hostage."_

George looked with big eyes, "What for? I will be on it."

The man laughed again, _"I will need to keep the new chairman busy with a distraction so Captain Sutherland can do his part with as little trouble as possible…don't worry it will be my men and they will know you."_

George didn't like that part, but it was interesting.

"Just what is my part sir?" William asked a little impatient.

The man smiled, _"You will deliver a full out nuclear strike against their man agricultural Plant, which in turn will hurt them drastically."_

George and Williams eyes got a little big, but they liked it, this man did have guts.

"I like it…but just where would you get the warheads? Most of them that we had were destroyed at Panama," William said.

The man smiled, _"I have already acquired them…now will you two lend me your services and in turn you will get what you want,"_ the man said.

George and William smiled, this guy really could back up what he said, "We will do it," they both said.

The man smiled, _"Good, I will get more details when the time arises…for now we go dark…as for you captain start picking out a fleet, we have to be ready by the time all representatives meet on this ship."_

William agreed and now they believed this guy was right to rule the alliance, a blow like this would guarantee his position as leader.

The man watching George and William now picked the phone off of speaker, and the leader spoke.

"_Take them back and start preparing them…once all of this is done, my new weapon should almost be completed,"_ the leader said as the man smiled.

"As you wish sir," he said as he hung up.

The man looked over at George and William seeing as how big of fools they were, but using them would make things a lot easier for them.

He did as his leader said and took them back giving them a few written details on how to proceed and they wanted to begin immediately.

* * *

**Orb Capitol**

**Uzumi's Estate**

Uzumi was doing his best helping Siegel trying to find out where his daughter was but now intelligence had come down to Orb so he was of little help.

Uzumi just got off the phone with him as Siegel wanted to fill him in on the events that were taking place so far and from what Uzumi heard he was intrigued, but after being shown the footage Patrick played for the Plant eyes Uzumi was certainly getting a bad feeling…but that was different from what he saw when he looked at the man that was with Lacus, the pictures were faint but Uzumi could see it in his face.

As soon as Uzumi watched the footage, he had to watch it again, there was something very familiar about that man, and when Cagalli walked in he thought his fears were real.

"Father is their any news?" Cagalli asked as Uzumi just stared at her.

Cagalli was a little confused at why her father was staring at her face, "Father?" Cagalli asked confused.

Uzumi broke from his trance as he quickly shut the footage off before Cagalli could see it, he wasn't sure but just in case he didn't want her to look at that man.

"I'm sorry what were you saying?" Uzumi asked.

Cagalli looked flustered, "Is their anything on Lacus yet?"

Uzumi looked at her, "From what I just spoke to Siegel about she was hiding out in the Zala Plant…but she seemed to break out with the help of…someone and could be anywhere now."

"Do you think she will come here?" Cagalli asked.

"I hope so that way she will be safe…for now I will have Mu on standby in case anything breaks out," Uzumi said.

Cagalli frowned, "Him again, I don't know why you trust him he is just a big clown."

Uzumi smiled, "Maybe…but he is still the best."

Cagalli got bored, "If you find anything let me know," Cagalli said as she left.

Uzumi watched her walk out and once again hit the play button pausing it on the man's face, _"Could it really be you…Kira…" _Uzumi said as he was interrupted by a call.

"Yes," Uzumi said.

"Sir just a reminder that the peace conference will be taking place in a few weeks, and you still have to go over your speech and such," his secretary said.

Uzumi did forget about that but it had to be done, Siegel mentioned that a few weeks ago and now Siegel was not likely to be chairman anymore but he would still attend since he set it up, in hopes a final peace proposal could be reached, Uzumi was going to attend as well in hopes of bringing the two states together.

Uzumi stood up one last time taking a look at the screen before erasing all the data, if that was Kira then he couldn't let Cagalli find out like this, he hoped she would never have to find out the truth…but something told him that was not going to be allowed to happen.

* * *

**Research Facility-Mendel Colony**

Kira and Lacus quietly walked inside the facility as all they could see was the darkness and steel grey walls, Kira didn't like being in this place for some reason, but he had to know.

Kira and Lacus made their way in as it was obvious that it was empty, but he never dropped his guard.

They made their way up the first floor looking at all the signs trying to find someplace to lead them to where they had to go.

Lacus looked around and she could tell this was a coordinator research facility where many coordinators were born.

Kira looked around and saw the same thing, but what he was looking for was not going to be here.

"What happened here?" Lacus said as the damaged equipment and bullet holes in the wall were evident that a battle took place here.

Kira squeezed her hand a little more tightly, "This was the blue cosmos attack…I just hope they didn't destroy everything."

Lacus hoped for his sake he got to learn what he wanted, but a part of her wanted everything to be destroyed so he wouldn't have to go through that.

Kira and Lacus made their way up until Kira saw something that caught his eye, "There," Kira pointed to her.

Lacus looked over and read the sign, "Highly classified…Professor Ulen Hibiki."

Kira didn't know his real fathers name or anything like that, he just knew they were killed and Patrick never told him their names, plus he never really asked so he just thought that was what he had to be looking for.

The door was blown open like all the rest so they just walked right in.

**Classified Area**

Kira and Lacus entered the classified area when they saw a long hallway leading to a large door at the end, but something was very different about this area…their wasn't as much damage here as their was throughout the rest of the facility they saw which meant that either the battle never was bad through here, or someone had the place cleaned up.

Kira and Lacus continued through to the other door and it automatically opened allowing them instant access.

Lacus looked around and saw that Kira was very silent now as he had been throughout their whole time in this facility, she knew he was just doing what he was trained to do and stay quiet, but she believed that was only part of the reason, she could feel his hand tighten around hers every time they went through another door and it was concerning her.

As they walked into this room Kira was astonished to see that it was a large research room with many strange machines at the bottom floor, but as he looked around, there was an office area with see through glass up top, which was meant for viewing.

This place was pretty much cleaned up like the rest but it was as if the machinery wasn't used in a long time.

Kira walked closer as he approached one of the machines, and he knew what it was, Kira stared at them like he was in another world.

Lacus was looking around and noticed the change in Kira's mood, "Kira?" Lacus asked as he let go of her hand.

Kira didn't respond.

Lacus reached her hand up and touched his shoulder as she said his name again.

Kira heard her call him the second time and he broke out of his trance, "What is it?" Kira asked in his normal voice.

Lacus looked at him with concern," Are you alright?"

Kira started walking again as something else caught his eye, "I am fine," Kira told her as he walked away.

Lacus slowly followed him as she saw him stop in the middle of the room, but as she got closer she was able to see more of what caught Kira's eye.

In between all these machines Kira caught sight of a small hatch, something that he knew obviously didn't belong here, it was newer, probably only a few years old if that, "I don't think this was here for nearly twenty years," Kira said as he kneeled down examining it, but he quickly took his focus off those machines, he just didn't want to deal with them at the moment.

Lacus looked more closely and saw that he was right it looked like it was installed, "What do you think it is?"

Kira reached down and stared pulling up on the hatch, "Zala had to have something to do with this…it all makes sense, whatever he has been planning it has to be here…" Kira said as the hatch flew open after using his strength to break it open as he could tell it hasn't been used in a little while.

Lacus saw it open and she looked down to see a long ladder heading down.

Kira wasted no time as he holstered his weapon and started preparing to climb down, it was a good fifty feet down from what he saw and it amazed him that this was even here.

"We should check it out," Kira said.

Lacus looked at him, "What about the upstairs of this room?"

Kira ignored her comment, "I believe what Patrick is up to must have something to do with this," Kira said as he began climbing down.

Lacus knew he ignored the comment, but she figured he didn't want to talk about it now, she could tell it had something to do with those machines he saw earlier, but she didn't want to pressure him anymore in saying anything so she dropped the subject.

"Careful," Kira said as she began making her way down.

Kira and Lacus went down until the room suddenly opened up revealing a small elevator, Kira and Lacus got off the ladder as they approached this small elevator that didn't have any walls or railing of any kind it just had a small control panel that had an up and down button and that was it, Kira could tell this wasn't part of this facility and something that had to be built.

They got on the elevator as Kira put his one arm around Lacus bringing her close to his body as he pressed the button with the other, Lacus at first blushed but she soon realized their was a large chance of falling off if she didn't. Lacus held on to him as she rested her head on his shoulder as they went down.

Lacus didn't know why but she could feel him starting to become a little distant and she knew this facility was to blame.

They made their way down this long path which seemed to never end until Kira saw an opening at the bottom and as soon as they went into the open both Kira and Lacus were amazed at what they saw.

* * *

**Underground Dock-Mendel Colony**

As soon as they were in the open Kira and Lacus looked out and saw that their were hundreds if not thousands of warhead looking missiles…but from what Kira saw they weren't really missiles, he could tell that, they had to be something else.

"Are they?" Lacus asked as Kira finished for her.

"From here I cannot be one hundred percent sure…but these are defiantly not nuclear warheads," Kira finished for her.

Kira was never told about any of this, but this was defiantly Patrick's work and storing whatever these things were here was genius.

Kira took his eyes off the missiles as he looked towards the bottom and saw that there were no rooms, but this area was enormous as it was probably the entire bottom of the colony. Kira did see something though it was a few computer terminals and another path that led to a different exit.

"They most likely don't use this elevator anymore," Kira said as that was why it was so hard to get the hatch open.

"I cannot believe all of this was here…I don't even know what these things are, but how would he be able to transport these here without anyone seeing," Lacus said as if Patrick was completely in control of everything and he practically was, she just hated knowing a man like him had so much control and power.

"He would find a way," Kira said as the elevator came to a stop, "Let's go," Kira said as they started heading for those few computer terminals that Kira could tell were fairly new.

Kira and Lacus stopped at the terminals as Kira booted one up, and it immediately went into what these things were, and Kira was astonished, he never thought they would be able to get these things operational.

"It all makes sense now," Kira told her.

Lacus quickly looked at him, "What are they?"

Kira slightly smiled, "Neutron Jammers…I cannot believe he got them operational, I have heard Patrick talk of these things but I never believed he would get them to work," Kira said seriously.

"What are they for…are they serious?" Lacus asked as nobody in Plants was ever made aware of this knowledge.

Kira smiled, "Serious they are…but they won't harm a living soul."

Lacus looked at him seriously.

"Patrick could easily win his war with these, once they are fired on earth all nuclear energy and radio waves will be completely useless, all nuclear power sources and their ability to make warheads will be completely destroyed…now it makes sense why that suit we stole had a canceller on it," Kira told her.

Lacus heard him, "That would completely cripple the earth wouldn't it?"

Kira looked at her, "Correct," Kira said as he brought up more data, "I see he has been sending crews here every few weeks for checkups and then they leave again, there last visit was almost two weeks ago, Patrick apparently had this facility running for about six years," Kira told her.

Lacus was silenced sure these weren't all bad, but that could cause serious power shortages for the earthlings which could led to some chaos and she was fond of any device that would make people suffer no matter which side they were on.

Kira was typing on a few files when he came across something, "Only the first step…he apparently is up to something else elsewhere," Kira said as he was trying to access the file.

Lacus couldn't believe it could get any worse.

Kira tried accessing the system, but as he did he found out it was one of the systems he created which meant he was being beat by one of his own systems.

Kira tried again only to be blocked again, "This won't work from here," Kira said as he reached into his bag and pulled out his device he created that he used in his estate, he pulled it out and plugged it into the computer, "That should do it for now," Kira said.

Lacus looked at him as Kira turned to her, "I am copying all the files on to my creation…I can decode them later…there is something I have to do first," Kira said as Lacus knew what he meant.

Lacus walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him, "I know you have to learn the truth Kira, and I will stay with you," Lacus said as she knew his mind was getting distracted and he was having trouble focusing.

Kira looked down at her and was grateful she understood, "That means a lot," Kira said as Lacus looked at him and their lips slowly met in a light kiss, after a few seconds Kira knew his device should be done by now and they parted from their kiss as Kira turned back to the computer.

Lacus smiled as she noticed his blush, it wasn't like they never did it before, but she loved how he acted sometimes.

Kira got his device out as he would have a better shot at decoding the data in another system and he knew he could use the mobile suit for that.

They finished up here and made their way back to the elevator, "Should we destroy these things somehow?" Lacus said taking one last look at those things.

Kira started at her, he had to admit he was at the same opinion about them being bad, a part of him still believed in Patrick's ideals…but he quickly shut that out of his head as they made their way up.

* * *

**Mendel Colony-Research Room**

Once back up they made quite a few discoveries and Kira was going to start working on what the second part of Patrick's ideals were, but first he had to know something, he had to get this over with or it would be on his mind while he tried decoding the files he copied.

Once up Kira once again stared at these strange machines but then quickly made his way for the stairs leading up to the office, Lacus followed him and she knew those machines were bothering him and she had to ask.

"What are those things Kira?" Lacus asked as she immediately regretted it as he stopped dead cold.

Kira was afraid she would ask, and he really didn't want to answer, but he didn't want to lie to her either.

Kira slowly turned to face her as he remembered what Patrick told him and he somehow knew those were the machines that he was born from.

"Those are…what I was born from…what made me the ultimate coordinator," Kira said in a sadden voice as he started walking up again.

Lacus detected the sadness in his voice and many said that he was unable to feel, but she knew differently she knew him better in the short time she had known him the mostly likely anybody else.

Lacus quickly followed after him as they reached the top floor into the office.

* * *

**Space**

**With Rau**

Rau and his ship were hastily approaching the Mendel Colony as Rau was sitting in his chair thinking to himself.

"Status report," Rau said.

"We are making good progress commander…we should arrive something tomorrow," his analyst said.

Rau smiled, _"I wonder just how far he will get…and I wonder how he will handle the true truth," _Rau said as he knew this would be quite interesting.

**With Andrew**

Andrew was doing the same on his ship, "Status," Andrew said.

One Clyne Faction soldier looked at him, "We are trailing from a safe distance sir…it appears they are headed for L4"

Andrew was a little confused, "I thought that area was abandon?"

"It is sir…but that is where they are heading," the man replied.

Andrew nodded his head, "Keep trailing and have forces on alert two status we may be needed at any time," Andrew said as the man agreed and Andrew was curious himself.

"_I hope I was right about putting trust into you whoever you are," _Andrew thought to himself as he was referring to Kira.

They knew however that a battle would be waged once they found Lacus so Andrew made sure all of his forces would be ready, but they didn't know where this battle was going to take place so they would just have to remain on guard.

"_This was going to be a tough day ahead," _Andrew thought to himself again as he started drinking his favorite beverage coffee.

* * *

**Mendel Colony-Research Office**

Kira walked in and saw that the top up here was let untouched and was practically destroyed, apparently Patrick never had up here destroyed and Kira feared that he wouldn't find anything as everything looked destroyed.

Kira walked over and immediately started searching desk drawer's cabinet and anything he could see, Lacus watched him search as if obsessed.

Kira was growing flustered as everything was either gone or destroyed.

Lacus hated seeing him like that but as she turned a little she noticed a large sealed door behind her to the side where they came in, "Kira," Lacus said as Kira turned to see her, but as he did he saw the large sealed door.

Kira approached the large sealed door as it had some sort of locking device that wouldn't allow them to blow it off with explosives, Kira approached this door and stopped in front of it as he looked around and as he did he saw the dusted sign next to the door.

_Authorized Personal Only_

_Level five Clearance Required_

Kira remembered the classified area had a level four clearance required and from the door he could tell that not even Patrick was able to get it open.

Kira looked around and saw something towards the corner and it looked sort of like a terminal.

Lacus watched and saw Kira head over to this as she followed him placing a comfortable hand on his shoulder.

Kira did ease at her touch, but as he looked at this he could see that this terminal required a DNA imprint to allow access to the room and Kira knew this was something he couldn't do with just his skills.

"It appears it needs a DNA code to get in…it is obviously made of strong metal or Patrick and blue cosmos would have blasted through…and I think they tried," Kira said as he saw the marks but the door stayed strong.

"I'm sorry Kira," Lacus said as she placed both her hands on his shoulders and rested her head on his back, she really hoped he would be able to find out something.

Kira was flustered that it had to end like this, Kira just placed his hand on the pad trying to learn something, and as he did they got a shock as the computer spoke.

"_Analyzing DNA pattern," _the computer said as Kira could feel something pick his hand as the device was reading his DNA, but he didn't expect what happened next.

"_DNA pattern accepted…Welcome Professor Hibiki," _the computer said as the door started opening, anyone along the Hibiki line would be able to get through the scan.

Kira and Lacus were stunned as the door opened and they saw what was inside.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN) I hope you liked this chapter, the next one will contain Kira's discovery and the ships arrive at the colony. It should be up soon. Bye for now.**


	27. Discovery

**(AN): Thank you to all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

**Discovery**

**Mendel Colony-Research Office**

"I'm sorry Kira," Lacus said as she placed both her hands on his shoulders and rested her head on his back, she really hoped he would be able to find out something.

Kira was flustered that it had to end like this, Kira just placed his hand on the pad trying to learn something, and as he did they got a shock as the computer spoke.

"_Analyzing DNA pattern," _the computer said as Kira could feel something pick his hand as the device was reading his DNA, but he didn't expect what happened next.

"_DNA pattern accepted…Welcome Professor Hibiki," _the computer said as the door started opening, anyone along the Hibiki line would be able to get through the scan.

Kira and Lacus were stunned as the door opened and both were still in shock that the door even opened, but what was more shocking to them was that Kira's DNA was a match for the unlocking of the door.

When the door was finally opened Kira and Lacus looked inside and saw a perfectly organized office that looked as if it hadn't been touched in years, which it probably wasn't.

Kira was still in shock that the door opened at his genetic code.

"…_How…Why…What does this mean?" _Kira said to himself as he removed his hand for the terminal, Kira knew that the thing was working so the scanner had to be right.

"_Ulen Hibiki was the scientist name…could he be," _Kira was still thinking to himself as Lacus interrupted his thoughts.

Lacus watched him with concern as she could tell he didn't know what to make of all of this, "You don't have to do this Kira…" Lacus told him as she was hoping to break the silence he was in, and she didn't want him to put himself thorough the truth that may be here.

Kira looked right at her, "Let's go in…we have little time to waste so I will make this quick," Kira said as he walked straight into the room of this scientists personal office.

Lacus followed him in immediately.

* * *

**Mendel Colony-Ulen's Office**

Inside the office was a large desk with an outdated computer along with several other things Kira had never seen before. There were a few bookshelves and several file cabinets; it looked as if nothing had been moved in years.

Kira walked in and approached the desk first, he sat down on the chair and tried to start up this computer, but to his surprise it immediately worked, as Kira was waiting as it seemed this thing was taking forever to boot up he looked around the desk trying to find something.

Lacus watched as he started working on that computer and she wanted to do something to help him so she headed over to the file cabinets and started looking around. She knew that data on a project like the ultimate coordinator would most likely never be in the open like this, but it was eliminating another place to look, plus she could tell by the look in Kira's eyes he just wanted to be alone for the minute.

Kira searched several drawers finding a lot of data disks that were just lying around and many were marked, most were just on coordinator data, and a few other genetic patterns but nothing that would lead him to believe their was something about him.

Kira finished off one side of the desk as he looked in the other side and this time one disk caught his eye, it was a data disk about those machines outside in the research area and Kira knew he would have to check this out.

Kira noticed that the computer was finally booted up, and he immediately went to work, but the systems were so far out of date he was easily able to log in and bypass any security that was placed on this computer.

Kira checked around in the files stored on this computer and found most of the same and there was nothing about him, or this project Patrick told him about. Kira finished up finding nothing, when he decided to pop the disk he found in and he immediately opened up the files inside.

Kira glanced up while it was opening and saw that Lacus was looking at all the files inside, he appreciated that she wanted to help him, but more than that he was appreciative of her presence, she made him feel at peace with himself. Whenever Lacus was around Kira didn't have to think about war or combat, now and from the time he met her he was finally happy with her. Kira knew that Lacus made the choice to stay with him, she could have easily gone back to her father for help but she stayed with him and he was glad.

Lacus looked in each drawer finding nothing, but she didn't quit. Lacus also felt the same, and it wasn't just that she was worried about her father that she didn't go back to him for help, but she wanted to stay with Kira, and she didn't at all regret the decision to stay with him.

Lacus finished up in the file cabinets finding nothing and she sighed as she noticed the bookshelves so she decided to take a look at those, she never expected to find anything but if their was a chance their was something about Kira then she decided to look through all of them, Lacus approached the first shelve and started looking at all the books, she looked at the title and tried checking behind them but their were quite a few so this could be awhile.

Kira opened up the file on the disk he just placed in and the data on all of the machines outside came up.

Kira read all of them and knew they were what he expected them to be, he knew all along but this was just to top it off. The data showed those were the things he was born from. Kira saw all the data on the machines and saw that even some of the failed experiments were listed here, Kira saw that none that were placed in survived on this disk which meant he wasn't going to get anything out of this. Kira placed his hands over his head as he thought he hit a dead end, but that was about to change.

Lacus went through a lot of books, when one caught her eye, it was a fiction novel in placed with all of the research documents and other scientific books. Lacus knew this book was out of place but the title of it was called ultimate dream and something about that book made her pick it up and she was glad she did as it felt heavy but as she removed it a medium size picture fell out along with another data disk.

It hit the floor making Kira look over in her direction; Lacus noticed that the pages of the book were mostly cut out to make room for the picture and disk.

"What is it?" Kira asked as he stood up.

Lacus bent down retrieving both things and then she looked back up at Kira, "It's a photo of a woman holding two babies…and the disk is…" Lacus said as she froze.

Kira started walking over to her as she froze, "What does it say?"

Lacus looked up at him, and handed him the disk, she was relieved but a part of her was sad.

Kira took the disk and read the label as he slightly smiled, "Ultimate Coordinator Succession," Kira said as he walked straight back to the computer and popped it in.

Lacus followed as she looked at the picture in the frame, "What do you think this is Kira? That woman holding the baby's looks a lot like…you," Lacus said as she showed Kira the photo.

Kira glanced over as the data was loading, "…I don't know…maybe the scientists wife and family," Kira said as he stretched the word, Kira knew he had some sort of connection with this Ulen Hibiki since the DNA matched, but what he was focused on was the two babies. Kira knew that he had to be related, he just didn't know how close…yet.

Kira didn't voice anything else on the picture but it was in his mind, and he turned his attention back to the disk as he was fully ready and all Kira had to do was open the file.

Kira opened the file and found that it required a password, but since the data was so far out of date he easily accessed it. Kira broke through the security and the file revealed all the data.

Kira watched as the data was opened and he immediately saw how he was created, it showed the detailed steps that were used in the process all the up to the time of his birth. Kira knew that from what Patrick told him the data on how he was created was lost, but now this one file remained. Lacus watched in shock as she kept looking down at Kira, but the expression on his face didn't change.

Kira looked through all the data but what he found next really interested him, it was the personal journal of Ulen Hibiki the scientist that created him. Kira was really interested in this file as it was in full detail. Kira saw many files there were the times before his birth and the last file was a few days after his birth.

Kira opened up the first file as it would be best to start here. Kira saw that the date was two years before his birth.

_CE 0053_

_Today was a horrible failure on my part to create my dream, something is missing from the creation of coordinators, they have far more potential then naturals, but I know they could go much further._

_Somehow I know it has to do with the mother's body, I have to some how find a way to take it out of the equation._

_End Log_

Kira saw that it was a short message; Lacus was right behind him as she placed her hands on his shoulders.

Kira knew that was two far back so now he skipped ahead to a year before his birth.

_CE 0054_

_I have finally finished my creation the perfect devise for nurturing the ultimate coordinator, my troublesome wife keeps giving me problems but I will not stop now. The problem I face now is trying to keep the being stable inside, plus my funding is running out._

_Luckily I have a meeting soon with a man from Zaft that expressed interest in my research; maybe I will finally get what I need to finish my dream._

_End Log_

Kira knew right away that the man had to be Patrick Zala…but this still wasn't giving Kira the answers he wanted.

Kira moved ahead to the file that was labeled meeting.

_CE 0054 three months later_

_My meeting with the man named Patrick Zala was a complete success; he offered full funding in exchange that the first ultimate coordinator would be given to him for use in the Zaft army. _

_I ran out of samples_ _but that will not stop me,_ _in bringing this up to my wife she immediately rejected my proposal but I will not let her ruin my plans, instead I will use my own son for project, with the funding I received and trying something new I know it will work out._

_In finding that my wife was carrying twins we agreed to make the boy a coordinator, but I will use the child as my experiment in making the ultimate coordinator, she will disagree but he is my son and I will use my new technology to make him the greatest creation the world has ever seen. By the time she figures it out it will be far too late, my dream will come true._

_End Log_

Kira finished up the file and that was when he looked at the picture again, he could tell that meaning the twins it had to be them, meaning that must be him…but what about the other baby who was she, Kira was never told about this and he had to go on.

Lacus watched the data but she said nothing yet, she remained by Kira but his face still hadn't changed.

Kira moved around and now went a few more months ahead.

_CE 0055 _

_After four months inside my creation has passed the critical stage, I just know this will work._

_Patrick Zala has been constantly checking on the progress and was pleased with my last report. Once my wife found out what I was doing she was hysterical, I told her than and there that I was making him the greatest creation in the world, she of course wanted me to stop but it was far to late, hopefully that worthless natural daughter she is carrying will shut her up once it is born but I have no use for that child._

_I will watch with interest as Patrick Zala trains my son to be the best of the world; my name will be forever known as the man that created greatness._

_I have been hearing rumors lately that radical groups have been snooping around, I will need to tighten up security, I called a press conference that maybe wasn't the best idea known I will present the perfect human to the world, of course leaving Zala's name out but I got the idea he didn't like that idea very much so that will be something else I will have to watch out for._

_End Log_

Kira knew right then and there, but all along he knew this man was his father, this man sold his own son out to be raised as a killer, all for funding and glory. Kira also knew that now he without a doubt had a natural sibling a sister, but since Kira never heard anything about that he figured that she must have died in the attack.

Lacus watched with interest she understood everything and it hurt her to see Kira used like that.

Kira decided to skip ahead to the day of his birth.

_CE 0055 May 18_

_What a glorious day this has been, my creation has been released from the machine, that pesky wife of course had her daughter as well and she desired to have them both with her, for the moment I agreed only so I could contact Patrick Zala. From what I have heard she hasn't released my creation and she even named both of them, Kira and Cagalli, but no matter, once Patrick Zala gets here that will be her problem._

_My creation was very healthy from exiting the machine, and from what I gather he is already started to gain intelligence, he didn't cry as he was being removed and started moving his hands and toes while blinking his eyes while watching, I could tell he was distinguishing his hands from his feet, this will be very glorious to watch as he grows and becomes even more powerful and smarter._

_I have had that wife of mine watched, and from what I gather she has been making several calls down to her friends in ORB, I know she is without a doubt going to try to flee, but such a thing will not be allowed. _

_Patrick Zala is on his way, but my intelligence states that blue cosmos is gathering close to, but Patrick should be long gone before they get here._

_My press conference is only a few minutes away and I will announce to the world my creation, I have already thought of a way to make sure his presence is kept under wraps while he is with Patrick so I can finally have my glory._

_End Log_

Kira stopped while he read that and Lacus spoke up.

"Are you alright Kira?" Lacus asked.

Kira looked up at her, "Fine why?"

Lacus could tell he was hiding something, and tried to loosen him up, "From what I gather you have a sister named Cagalli…I have a friend named Cagalli, she is Lord Uzumi's daughter," Lacus said trying to loosen the tension she was feeling around him up.

Kira ignored that comment, "I think I will skip ahead now," Kira said as he opened the last file.

_CE 0055 a few days after the birth_

_The radical groups are closer than I thought, I have sent word to Patrick Zala and he is bringing an entire strike force with him, hopefully he will make it in time…luckily I kept the gender of the baby out of the news so I am planning to use the natural my wife gave birth to as the decoy in case blue cosmos arrives first…that way my creation will still have a chance, only Patrick knows outside this lab what the real ultimate coordinator looks like and is, this will hopefully by him the time to get Kira and get out._

_As a precaution that my data survives I will leave this disk and log inside my office, only myself can enter…but after taking a DNA sample from my son I will imprint his DNA code in here as well, if anything happens I know he will return and make what he is known to the world, humanity is in need of change, and hopeful Patrick Zala will train him well._

_My dream has come true and now I wish the glory that is rightfully mine, and my son will make sure of that my continuing to shock the world with what he will be able to do, I hope that I see it._

_This will be my last log for now until the crises passes, but just in case something does go wrong my son will be the only one to find this, so you know what must be done Kira don't let whatever happens here go to waste, you were created to change humanity and I know you will not fail my wishes._

_End Log_

Kira finished and popped the disk back out as he looked at it, after all that his so called father was giving him orders on what to do.

Lacus watched as she squeezed tighter on his shoulders.

Kira stood up placing the disk in his vest, "That is that…we should head back to the mobile suit so I can start decrypting the code left on the data we gather at the docks," Kira said as he started walking out.

Lacus followed him, "You don't have to hide anything from me Kira."

Kira didn't stop, "Can we let it go for now?" Kira said as he didn't stop walking.

Lacus understood for the moment and she followed him.

They didn't say anything else to each other as they walked out of the facility and Kira finally broke the silence, "I'm sorry Lacus," Kira said as he stopped.

Lacus looked at him, "You have nothing to be sorry for Kira…whenever you wish to talk…I will be here," Lacus said as she approached Kira kissing him gently on his cheek as she took her hand extending it to his.

Kira smiled and took her hand, but he never did stop thinking about what he saw, and for now he was trying to block it out so he could focus on what had to be done now.

They walked out of the facility and back to the mobile suit.

* * *

**Zala Plant**

After returning to the military base like his father wished, Athrun left that same day to go and see his mother. Athrun knew very well that after all the reports Lenore had to of seen Kira's image played throughout the Plants and he knew that his father would most likely not tell her anything so he wanted to go to her to give her the answers he knew she would be looking for.

Athrun arrived at his old house and hesitated at first but eventually got out of the car and walked inside the mansion.

**Zala Mansion**

Once inside the mansion Athrun was greeted by the butler of the house and he immediately took Athrun to the back room where his mother was currently.

Athrun ran it over in his head what he was going to say to her, his mother knew nothing of what Kira really was doing, and after all the events he knew she was going to be hurt.

Athrun walked into the back room thanking the butler as he saw his mother holding a picture and from the size he knew what it was, it was a photo on him and Kira when they were still children, Athrun almost wanted to turn around and walk out but he didn't.

"Mother," Athrun said out loud as Lenore quickly turned around to see her son standing there.

Athrun saw the hurt in her face, "I take it you have seen the reports."

Lenore gently put the picture down as she turned to her son, "Is what your father said true?"

Athrun frowned, "What he said…was true mother…Kira has been working for us for the past two years, we only made him seem like a military engineer as a backup cover plan to hide his identity, not that he exists anywhere else on paper."

Lenore shut her eyes, despite what was happening she always thought of Kira as her son, and she still does.

"Why was he forced to stay off record?" Lenore asked as she really wanted to know.

Athrun frowned again, "I don't even know that mother…father always changed the subject or didn't want to hear matters like that…Father ordered me and Kira to keep this quiet even from you…we didn't like doing it but it was necessary to achieve fathers goal…at least that was what he said."

"Everything that your father said at the press conference…I may not have known what you guys were really involved in but Kira would not betray your father without a good reason, and I get the feeling you also notice the change in your father," Lenore said as she could tell that her husband was becoming more and more distant lately and she could see the hatred forming in his eyes when he spoke of naturals and such.

Athrun stared at his mother, "Father has changed…but I don't really know what to think about what his plans are, maybe it would be for the best if his plans succeeded…and now Kira turned against us and even killed Nicol," Athrun paused as that was still lingering in his mind.

Lenore stared at her son, "I heard what happened to your friend Athrun, and I saw the video…from what I gather your father will send you to confront Kira will he not?"

Athrun frowned again, "I believe he will mother…and I don't know what I will do, I may have to…" Athrun said as he couldn't finish, a part of him was still very loyal to Kira, but another part was deeply angry at what Kira did.

Lenore looked at him, "Just promise me one thing my son."

Athrun looked at her.

Lenore smiled, "Listen to your mind and heart before you make a decision, the choice you make will determine what you have to live with the rest of your life, don't let anyone including your father make the decisions for you, of course I want both of you and Kira to be safe, just make sure you think about your decision."

Athrun smiled, "Thank you mother."

Lenore smiled again, "From what I gather lately the Chairman will be gathering leaders and representatives from all over Plant, Orb and Earth as a last attempted peace conference, I myself will attend."

Athrun looked shocked, "That will be dangerous mother, many do not wish for such a thing, including father."

Lenore smiled, "Nothing will stop your father from being elected chairman, but I believe if what I believe he is capable of then having me attend will not make him try anything foolish, besides I believe more in peoples desire to keep the order stable in the world."

Athrun looked at her, "I hope you succeed mother though I still don't like you being that close to a potential danger zone," Athrun said as he noticed the time, "I have to head back…just in case orders come in."

Lenore nodded her head, "Stay safe my son, and remember my words," Lenore said as Athrun smiled and left the room.

Once he got outside he thought about his mothers words, but that still didn't help very much, Athrun still couldn't get the image of Kira firing at Nicol out of his head, why wouldn't Kira give Nicol a second thought before he fired at him.

Athrun shook his head and returned to his car, this constant thinking was driving him crazy, and as he was driving he came to a decision and knew what had to be done.

* * *

**Mendel Colony**

**Outside Research Facility**

After Kira and Lacus arrived back at the mobile suit they stole Kira immediately started to work on decrypting the files he found at the underground dock but he was really distracted at what he had just learned.

Kira was sitting inside the mobile suit while using the computer of the machine to work on the files, but he learned he wasn't going to be able to do much without a normal computer, so he just tried his best for the time being.

Lacus knew that Kira was hurting no matter how hard he tried to hide it, but she didn't want to push him at the moment. Lacus decided that she would try to do something to clear his mind so she decided to make some food for the both of them that she brought along when they left his mansion.

No matter how hard Kira tried he just couldn't get the images out of his head from his fathers own words, Sighing Kira turned off the computer knowing he wouldn't be able to work, and he needed a different computer terminal while getting out of the cockpit and lowering himself to ground level.

Kira landed on the ground as he walked over to the mobile suits foot and got on top of it as he sat down overlooking the colony, he really needed to clear his head. Kira still had all of his equipment strapped on so he removed his UMP from the strap and placed it next to him along with his assault vest that he took off as he laid back looking up at his machine he stole.

They came here for a reason and now Kira didn't know where to go now, they found a part of what Patrick was trying to do, but they didn't have the means to destroy all of the N jammers with this unfinished mobile suit, he could with time, but Kira didn't know if that was the right thing to do or not, Kira also had to figure out what to do with this machine, he was still unsure whether he wanted to destroy it or complete it.

Those were all decisions Kira had to make, but what was really bothering him was what he found out about himself, somewhere deep down he knew that he was just an experiment, but actually finding out the truth and seeing it with his own eyes was making him have a very different reaction.

"_Just a creation my father put it…I always thought…" _Kira thought to himself as he was interrupted by Lacus.

"Here…" Lacus said as she handed him some food she just made.

Kira sat back up as he saw that she was able to make it up here with no trouble, "…thank you," Kira said as he took the food, he always softened up around her.

Lacus smiled and took a seat next to him as she leaned against him a little, "I'm sorry it might not be very good but it's all I had to work with," Lacus said as Kira only smiled at her, but to him it was still great, anything she touched could never be damaged in any way in his mind.

"It is great," Kira replied as they ate in silence.

Kira and Lacus finished their food as Lacus once again leaned up against him placing her head on his shoulder, Kira responded by placing his arm around her and placing his head on top of hers.

"I guess I always thought there would be something more," Kira said after a few minutes of silence.

Lacus looked up at him, "What do you mean?"

"I always knew I was some kind of creation for a cause, and I accepted that…but I always thought that there would be more to it than that," Kira said as Lacus knew he was finally opening up on the matter.

"I knew Patrick thought of me as his weapon…I just thought maybe my real parents thought of me as their child, not a creation," Kira told her.

Lacus frowned as she could hear the hurt in his voice and it hurt her, "From what I heard your mother seemed like a caring person, she didn't seem to happy for what your father did to you, he lied to her and it was to late to do anything about it."

Kira knew she was right, but it was just the way his father spoke, anyone would be feeling like he was if they found out all his father wanted him for was to make himself famous, and then to just give him away to be raised as a killing machine.

"I guess that is as far as it will go, there are so many things left to know, but I guess when blue cosmos attacked the rest of the story was lost," Kira replied.

Lacus looked up at him, "From what the logs said your mother had friends in Orb…and maybe your sister could still be alive somewhere."

Kira leaned down and kissed the top of her head, "Maybe the past is better left as it was."

Lacus clutched Kira tighter, "I don't care what you were born as Kira…to me you are still just Kira, and you will always be very…special to me," Lacus said as she had to get her feelings out.

Those words did make Kira feel better, but he knew they weren't just words they were the feeling from her heart.

"You are the greatest thing that has ever come into my life Lacus…and I hope we can continue this in the future…but for now," Kira said as Lacus smiled.

"We still have to move on," Lacus finished for him.

Kira looked at her, "Coming here didn't really give us anything…and I think I will need something stronger than this mobile suits computer to get that decryption off."

Lacus thought for a second, "…We could head down to Orb."

Kira looked at her, "What could we do in Orb…besides I have no connections there."

Lacus smiled, "I know a few that could help…besides we may even be able to complete this thing," Lacus said as she looked up at the mobile suit.

"I am still not sure if I am completing this thing…but if we can break this code then so be it…we will leave tomorrow," Kira said as he laid back down looking up.

Lacus looked back at him, and soon laid next to him on her side as she looked into his eyes, "We will end this Kira…then we can start our lives…together," Lacus said with a blush.

Kira smiled as he wrapped his arm around her lovingly and kissed her gently, Lacus blushed again as their kissed grew a little more passionate, after a good three minutes they slowly parted as Lacus rested her head on his chest.

Kira responded by placing his arm around her and the other he took her hand in his as they slowly drifted to sleep never moving from that position.

* * *

**Space-Outside the Mendel Colony**

Rau and his ship speed up to maximum power as they reached the Colony the very next morning, as soon as the colony came into sight Rau smiled.

"Scan the inner section," Rau said to a bridge officer.

The officer looked back at him, "I am detecting slight thermal traces…it is likely the stolen machine."

Rau smiled, "Very good…prepared a shuttle and have the mobile suits on standby."

The captain of the ship looked back, "Isn't that a little too cautious sir…we will need the mobile suits to engage our stolen machine."

Rau looked at him, "The leader wants the machine intact…besides I know him to well, rushing in will only bring our people an early grave, we will have our ground units head inside for intel, they will take out the two targets, our machines will stay clear and remain on standby just in case."

The captain didn't like it, "But sir."

Rau was growing impatient, "Listen captain…that new machine he stole will detect any incoming suits…besides all we have are older models none of our new ones are ready yet so that is an even greater disadvantage, our ground forces will get in find the targets and take them out in stealth…now radio to the hanger to prepared the teams for launch, use the small shuttle."

The captain knew that made sense and gave the orders as the main ship came to a halt.

While they were preparing to leave, Rau radioed Patrick and Patrick gave him the go ahead so Rau smiled and got on the wire to his units he was sending in.

**Ships Hanger and Bridge**

Rau got on the wire and the commander of the unit was standing by.

_"My units are prepared sir,"_ the commander said.

Rau smiled, "You are going by small number, but once inside head towards the middle of the colony to a research facility…you will find the two there…surround them and finish them."

The commander was confused,_ "Are you sure their will be a facility there sir?"_

"It is there…now once you have him surrounded take them out quickly, don't give him time to think," Rau said seriously.

The commander smiled, _"There are twelve of us sir two of which are snipers, we can handle one traitor and one former singer."_

Rau smiled, "Then move out…and do not fail the leader," Rau said but thought differently, _"You are taking this far too lightly commander, but I know you are skilled enough to get the job done." _

Rau turned back to the captain, "Have the suits launch and standby outside the colony…make sure they don't get to close our his radar will pick us up, and make sure they cause no damage to the colony, our treasures are still in there," Rau said as he sat back in his chair.

The captain did what he was told and shortly after that all machines were launched, but all they had were older models, a few Ginns and a Cgue but that was about it, the suits were launched along with the small shuttle as they were going to approach the north hanger to enter the colony.

Rau watched as now thing would get interesting.

The shuttle approached the docks as the mobile suits stopped and the shuttle entered the docking bay hanger as the doors to space closed.

The commander and his team were all ready and after they were fully docked they opened the doors and rang out heading straight for the inside of the colony, his team had two snipers, five heavy machine gunners and the rest were normal soldiers with mixed equipment.

As soon as they entered the colony, they checked their scanner and knew they had to head for the center as that was where their targets were, the commander picked up the signal of the stolen mobile suit and gave the orders.

"We will split into two teams, first team will head towards the front and we will take initiative in the assassinations of the targets…the second team will secure the back and keep on guard…now let's go," the commander said as all followed the commander's orders.

**Outside the Colony-Andrew's ship**

Andrew was interrupted as he quickly went to the bridge, "What is going on? Did they find them?"

Dacosta looked at him, "It appears they are at the Mendel Colony sir…and from what I gather mobile suits have just launched and are heading for the north gate."

Andrew knew that meant trouble, "Take us around to the south gate and prepare our teams and suits…I will lead the attack…you take control of the bridge."

Dacosta looked at him, "Be careful sir," he said as Andrew left and the units and pilots that were on standby for all this time were finally about to get some action as Andrew and his teams prepared to leave and engage.

* * *

**Mendel Colony**

**Mobile suit**

Kira and Lacus didn't move throughout the night but when morning came Kira slowly opened his eyes and smiled down at Lacus. Kira didn't want to disturb her so he remained like that and let her hold on to him, he was still troubled about his discovery, but he Lacus was easily helping him through that.

Kira remained like that for a few minutes when suddenly he got a very bad feeling, it was his instincts acting up again and Kira immediately sat up straight causing Lacus to be removed from his chest.

Lacus woke up immediately as she rubbed her eyes and looked up at Kira, "What's wrong Kira?"

Kira said nothing as he kept looking around.

Lacus sat up and looked at him worriedly, "Kira…" Lacus said as she got a shock.

Kira was looking around as his senses were going crazy and as soon as Lacus said his name he immediately wrapped one arm around her and rolled them both off the mobile suits foot as a bullet struck the mobile suit foot right where they were sitting.

As he was rolling them both off Kira used his foot to knock his Ump down with them along with his assault vest. Kira turned them around and he hit the ground with Lacus on top of him.

Lacus was confused but as soon as they hit the ground, Kira gently but quickly picked her up and moved them to the back side of the foot towards the back.

"What was that?" Lacus asked as she clutched Kira's shirt tightly.

Kira looked around, "They found us," was all Kira could say as machine gun fire was opened in many different directions.

Kira grabbed a hold of Lacus and held her to his body as they dropped as close as they could to the floor, and Kira noticed he was without a lot of his weapons and they were now trapped, and Kira knew he would have to do something very risky as the gun fire was heard again.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): I hope you liked this chapter, I don't know when the next chapter will be up soon maybe. See you later.**


	28. Ambush

**(AN): I want to thank all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

**Ambush**

**Mendel Colony-Short distance from the Mobile Suit**

As soon as they entered the colony, they checked their scanner and knew they had to head for the center as that was where their targets were, the commander picked up the signal of the stolen mobile suit and gave the orders.

"We will split into two teams, first team will head towards the front and we will take initiative in the assassinations of the targets…the second team will secure the back and keep on guard…now let's go," the commander told them sternly.

"Yes sir," they replied as the unit split in half in their respective directions.

**Commanders Unit**

The commander was taking his unit straight in front of the mobile suit where they would have the perfect view of the front. The sniper the commander had was one of the best but not quite as good as Dearka. The others were a few heavy machine gunners and the rest just normal soldiers with mixed capabilities.

The commander and his team had a little ways to go, but they also wanted to maintain a distance so they would not be spotted on arrival.

They made their way swiftly but cautiously through the decayed streets of this colony but at about half way there they decided to go off the road and travel through other means to get to their destination.

As they were running into position the commander contacted his other team, "Status?" the commander asked.

"_We are about half way sir…however it will be a little while to get my unit into full position,"_ the lieutenant that was next in command replied.

"Once we radio in you will only have a few minutes we have to determine the location of the targets…and we may need to go in," the commander replied to him through his radio.

"_We will handle it sir," _the lieutenant replied as they signed off.

The commander and his unit continued further until they could see the massive facility towering over through the colony sky, and as they got closer they could see what looked like a mobile suit.

"Contact with our machine sir," one member said.

"Hold positions," the commander said as all dropped to one knee in a ready stance.

The commander picked up his binoculars and looked through, once he looked through he could see the facility and the mobile suit, as he looked around he also saw what was on the foot, and smiled.

"Targets in sight," the commander said as he started looking around at the terrain, the colony was flat and had very little cover, but that was when he spotted several small buildings a little ways out and now he formed his plan.

First he radioed to his other team, "Targets are in sight and the package is still standing, what is your position?" the commander asked.

The lieutenant radioed in, _"The facility blocks our view from the back we will have to rotate our positions to the sides for any sort of shot."_

The commander didn't like that as both targets were in the open, but he had no choice, "Do what you have to do and make sure your gunners are in ready position, we will fire the first shot and if for some reason we miss than have your machine gunners concentrate constant fire on the targets, don't give them time to breath."

"_Yes sir, I will contact you when ready," _the lieutenant said as he signed off.

The commander now turned to his own unit, "Machine gunners move into range but stay down, the rest of you cover them while myself and our sniper will take out the targets from that small building a little ways away…wait for the first shot and if we fail the same orders apply to you, no mistakes here people now move out and maintain radio silence until you hear from me," the commander ordered as the they started moving out again.

The machine gunners got as close as they could before they found some small meager cover to hide themselves the best they could along with the other soldiers.

The commander and the sniper moved to the building as they got on top and the sniper set up as he loaded his weapon while the commander spotted for him.

"Do you see the targets?" the commander asked.

The sniper looked through his scope as they were a little ways away, "Targets confirmed sir…from what I gather the woman will be easiest to hit first."

"Action confirmed…now we wait," the commander said as now they played the waiting game for the lieutenant.

**With the Lieutenant and Commander**

After the commanders last transmission the lieutenant and his team split up in half as three were headed for the west side and the other three went to the east side of the mobile suit.

They had to be cautious in moving forward and the machine gunners were one of the first to get into position that were under the command of the lieutenant, they didn't have to be in to close as they were only going to provide support in case the sniper missed.

The lieutenant himself had the other sniper with him as they were on the east side of the mobile suit and the lieutenant wanted to make sure he had a good line of sight if needed.

As they crept closer the mobile suit was easier to see, but they were still a little ways out.

"This will do sir," the sniper said as he found they spot he wanted to fire from and it was practically out in the open, but on a colony they didn't have much for cover as everything was deteriorating away.

The lieutenant and one other soldier with them both got to the ground and the sniper put the targets in view.

The lieutenant knew that his other unit had to be in positions and since he couldn't break radio silence to them and since he was in position he had to radio the commander.

"We are in position commander," the lieutenant radioed in.

The commander who was waiting with his sniper got the call, "Copy that, all units standby and execute the orders if the need arises," the commander said as all the units heard him.

The commander now looked through his binoculars again as he slightly smiled and then looked at his sniper, "Fire when ready," the commander said.

"Yes sir," the sniper said as he looked through his scope and put Lacus in his sights, the sniper tightened his grip on the trigger but that was when he saw Kira sit up, the sniper hesitated a little but then put Lacus back in his sights.

The rest of the team saw Kira sit up from where they were but they continued on plan. The commander wasn't concerned about any of that and he glanced down and noticed that his sniper was putting the first target back in his sight.

The sniper saw a little more movement now and had to once again put Lacus in his sights, but as soon as he got a good view he pulled the trigger.

The commander smiled as the shot was fired.

* * *

**Mendel Colony-Mobile Suit**

Lacus woke up immediately after she felt Kira sit up and as she rubbed her eyes and looked up at Kira, "What's wrong Kira?"

Kira said nothing as he kept looking around.

Lacus sat up and looked at him worriedly, "Kira…" Lacus said as she got a shock.

Kira was looking around as his senses were going crazy and as soon as Lacus said his name he immediately wrapped one arm around her and rolled them both off the mobile suits foot as a bullet struck the mobile suit foot right where they were sitting.

As he was rolling them both off Kira used his foot to knock his Ump down with them along with his assault vest. Kira turned them around and he hit the ground with Lacus on top of him.

**With the commander and lieutenant**

The commander saw the events play out as he was very angry, "We have lost surprise, how could you miss?" the commander felt like shouting.

The sniper looked up at him, "I don't know sir, his movements were to fast."

The commander immediately spoke into his com unit, "All units engage in non stop fire…don't let them breathe…sniper units as soon as you get a shot take it!" the commander shouted into his radio but he was also talking to his own sniper as he was already looking for another shot but he couldn't see one just yet.

The lieutenant heard the commands from his commander, "Do you have a shot?" the lieutenant asked his sniper.

The sniper was looking through his scope, "Negative sir…they are out of my sight."

"All personal fire towards the suit like the commander said, try to flush them out into the open," the lieutenant said as all of their heavy machine gunners now broke their positions as they either stood up or stayed on one knee as they opened fire towards Kira and Lacus.

**Kira and Lacus**

Lacus was confused but as soon as they hit the ground, Kira gently but quickly picked her up and moved them to the back side of the foot towards the back.

"What was that?" Lacus asked as she clutched Kira's shirt tightly.

Kira looked around, "They found us," was all Kira could say as machine gun fire was opened in many different directions.

Kira grabbed a hold of Lacus and held her to his body as they dropped as close as they could to the floor, and Kira noticed he was without a lot of his weapons and they were now trapped, and Kira knew he would have to do something very risky as the gun fire was heard again.

Kira knew that they were trapped and it wouldn't take long for them to get into position for a clean shot. Kira could tell from the gun fire that the shots were from all directions so he came up with something that could by them a little time to find better cover, but it was going to be risky.

Kira's first thought was getting up to the mobile suit, but he could tell the cord carrying two people would be a lot slower plus their sniper would be able to easily take them out so that wasn't an option, they had to get back into the facility…and Kira needed his assault vest for the two smoke grenades he had, but that wouldn't give them much cover or time, but it was better than nothing.

Kira looked down at Lacus and knew this was something she was not ready for, but they had no choice, "Listen Lacus I need to stay on the ground…I will be back in a second," Kira said as Lacus immediately looked up at him.

"I have to get my vest," Kira said as he peered over the side of the mobile suits foot as another sniper round struck near him making him pull back into cover, the machine gun fire was connecting all around them but it was getting closer meaning the soldiers were changing positions.

Kira pulled out his two weapons that were not attached to his vest the only weapons he had, his Socom from his side holster, and his M9 from his shin holster, Kira checked them and only had one clip for the M9 and one spare for the Socom, the rest was attached to his vest.

Kira looked back at Lacus and saw the worry in her face, "I will be right back, I promise you," Kira said as Lacus slightly nodded.

Kira now turned forward again as he was looking around as the gun fire was started to subside meaning they were most likely moving closer, Kira knew he could handle that but that sniper out their was what he was worried about. From the past shot Kira could tell this was not the Zala unit, Dearka would have connected with him if that was who it was out there so he knew this had to be a different unit.

Flicking the safety off both weapons Kira saw his vest and UMP on the ground near each other, his goal was to get to the vest and release a smoke grenade to hopefully cover them up a little bit.

Kira looked around again as he once again peered over the corner but this time purposely making himself visible and his plan worked as he listened and heard the sniper shot being echoed throughout the colony, Kira heard it the first time but now that the gun fire stopped he knew what to listen for and that gave him a pretty good idea of the distance.

Kira only stayed out for a second and as got back as the shot was fired but after it was fired he made his move as he quickly rolled out from cover and got on his feet as he made a break for the vest, as he was almost there Kira saw a machine gunner about thirty feet away moving forward and Kira used both guns to fire at the man striking him in the head and chest making him fall. Kira threw himself forward and rolled again as the vest was now in his hand.

Kira got the vest and moved it reaching for the smoke grenade, but he knew he was taking to much time, he got the grenade out and moved to release it as another sniper round was fired.

Lacus watched everything from behind the foot of the mobile suit and she did not like what she saw.

* * *

**Mendel Colony-South Hanger**

Andrew had his team already on standby and as soon as he arrived in his ships dock he boarded the small shuttle they would use to enter the opposite dock of the colony, with their main ship well out of range they had to endure the flight straight to the dock, but what Andrew noticed was seemingly strange on the way there.

Inside the small shuttle their radar was being jammed by an unknown source that was coming from the colony. It was a mystery to them what was causing this, and they had no choice but to continue forward and hope the problem was affecting the ship sent by Patrick.

The pilot of the ship was cautious but he was able to reach the southern dock very easily and like with the other one it automatically opened letting them in, which the team found strange.

Andrew decided to brief his unit here so they didn't have to waste any time.

All were gathered in the back of the small shuttle for the briefing.

"As all of you know, our mission is simple and that is to secure the safety of Miss Clyne at any cost…from our intelligence we have she is traveling with a unknown lethal highly trained assassin, from the reports we have he may have broke ranks inside Patrick Zala's organization and may be helping Miss Clyne," Andrew was explaining as the Clyne faction soldiers listened carefully.

"Is the man a threat?" one soldier asked.

Andrew looked at him, "Unknown at this point, but in my personal opinion I don't believe so…just be cautious if you come into contact with him and if he is helping Miss Clyne than do not do anything that could jeopardize his trust, this man could take all of us out if he wanted…however if he is a threat and is holding Miss Clyne hostage then we will do what we have to do to secure her safety."

The soldiers knew what they had to do.

Andrew went on, "It is said to believe that a Zala unit is likely already in there, take them out and secure Miss Clyne that is our mission from the chairman…I most warn all of you that the chairman is not authorized at all to make the call he gave us and all of us including him could be severely punished for these actions if the council found out, anyone not willing to take part will not be required to," Andrew said as all Clyne faction members were ready to go, their loyalties were to the chairman and Andrew knew that but he just wanted them to have the option.

"Alright then," Andrew said as their were no takers, "We have unknown data about the inside of the colony or the number of soldiers inside…once inside hopefully we will be able to pick up a thermal reading and that should lead us to the stolen machine they used, we will use that and hopefully secure Miss Clyne, stay on your toes and be smart…that is all," Andrew said as he ended the briefing.

After Andrew ended the briefing the shuttle finally docked inside the hanger and all the soldiers started piling out headed for the inside of the colony.

Once they reached the inside they saw that the colony was decayed and mostly useless, but Andrew and his team of about twenty were starting to check the scans, most were unusable for some reason they didn't know, but a few still worked.

"I got it sir…a thermal reading directly in the center," one soldier said as he checked his small computer.

Andrew smiled, "Alright let's move out," Andrew said as the team started heading towards the center…but as they got closer they saw something up ahead and Andrew gave the orders.

**Outside the Colony**

Rau was still sitting inside his ship as they did have some radar troubles and he knew why, it was from a few of the N jammers that were stored at the bottom of the colony, and his technical team couldn't pick up Andrew's shuttle entering the colony.

Rau was waiting and waiting for a report but for now he wasn't getting one, Rau had all of his mobile suits on standby to be launched in case Kira and Lacus tried to break out, but for now all he could do was wait.

Dacosta who was in charge of Andrews ship was forced to do the same thing, they couldn't do anything with the radar, and he had a few suits on standby just in case of the ship sent by Patrick Zala.

Dacosta was doing his best to monitor then, but for now he was in the same position as Rau and had to wait.

* * *

**Mendel Colony-Mobile Suit**

**Commander and Lieutenant**

The commander was not at all pleased with the results.

"Do you have a shot yet!" the commander shouted to his sniper.

"Negative sir," the sniper replied.

The commander got back on the radio, "All units move in closer…keep the assault up."

All units got the message and they started moving forward to advance their positions.

"I think I have something sir," the sniper said as he fired again not waiting for orders, it was when Kira first peered over the side.

The commander turned to him, "Well," the commander said.

The sniper sighed, "Missed sir…I don't understand what is with this guy."

The commander knew all to well he had to end this quick.

The Lieutenant and his sniper were now starting to get a view on the scene from their new distance as they moved to a different angle towards the south.

"Sir I think I have something," the sniper said.

The lieutenant looked, "Can you connect?"

The sniper smiled, "Affirmative sir, I believe so," the sniper said.

"Then fire," the lieutenant said as the sniper slightly smiled and as Kira peered around the mobile suit for the second time the sniper fired but this was the one Kira was waiting for so it missed and the lieutenant wasn't pleased.

"Wait until you have a shot next time!" the lieutenant screamed at him.

The sniper went back to looking through his scope.

"Shots fired sir," the commander's sniper said.

The commander looked back and saw that it had to be from the lieutenant, "Good there are moving closer, just wait for your chance."

"Yes sir," the sniper said as he noticed a few forces starting to close in on Kira and Lacus, but then Kira made his move towards his vest.

"Target two is moving sir," the sniper said as the commander turned back around and looked through his binoculars.

"Do you got him," the commander said.

The sniper saw Kira move pretty fast and he wasn't slowing down, "Negative sir not yet…man down sir, I repeat a man is down now sir," the sniper said.

The commander saw his first man fall, "Who is this guy? Now get a shot," The commander said as he activated his radio again, "All units use caution, he is still armed," the commander said.

It was now that the sniper saw Kira stop, "I got a shot sir."

The commander looked at him, "Then fire."

The sniper aimed straight at Kira and fired.

**Kira and Lacus**

Kira was down as low as he could as he finally got the grenade off his vest and as he was about to release the pin, he heard that echoing sound again as the commanders sniper fired.

Kira didn't like the sound of that shot as the bullet instantly struck his vest he was still holding up with one hand and knocked it right out of his hand and the impact pushed him back a little which gave Kira a little more intelligence, but that would have to wait.

Lacus saw what happened and her heart nearly dropped, but as she saw it connect his vest and not him she was relieved, but he was still in danger and she knew more were coming.

Kira regained his senses instantly as he released the pin in the grenade and threw it out only a short distance as smoke started to fill up fast around them.

Kira saw he was almost covered as he had to shout something over to Lacus, "Hold your breath!" Kira shouted as this wasn't normal smoke it could easily knock you out for awhile, but it was also good for smoke screens so he used it.

As the smoke was filling up around him, Kira noticed another gunman getting a little to close and as he picked up his vest and his UMP he turned his body and fired at the soldier with his M9 striking him to his death as he fell.

Kira finished gathering everything up and put his vest on but didn't secure it, and as he grabbed his rifle he holstered his Socom and M9, flicking the safety off his rifle as he got up and ran towards Lacus.

By now the entire spot was filled with smoke and Kira could see it wasn't reaching to high up in the colony so he wouldn't be able to make it up to the mobile suit so he would have to go with what he thought would happen and they would have to take cover inside the facility, Kira knew he could defend them a lot better inside there then he could out here.

Kira made his way back to Lacus as she did what he told her and was holding her breath, Kira made it back over to her as he picked her up with one hand, but then the gun fire was starting to rip through from all directions again as Kira knew they couldn't see him so they were trying randomly to hit him.

Kira held Lacus to him as they covered the best they could, but Kira had to get them inside the facility or they would suffocate, Kira reached on his vest and pulled out his last smoke grenade as he always had to and threw it straight towards the facility halfway to the door and where they were standing.

Lacus was struggling more as she was finding it harder to hold her breath, Kira watched as the smoke started filling that open area up, and he knew he couldn't wait any longer as the smoke from the first one was going to wear out soon, Kira took Lacus by the hand and she instantly tightened the grip as Kira made his break for the facility, Kira put his one arm around her as he used his UMP to fire in a few directions randomly.

The gunfire from Kira did cause them to stop for a few seconds, but a few kept firing, Kira and Lacus finally made it to the facility as Kira got Lacus in first as he fired a few more times before entering with her.

Lacus was finally able to breathe again and so was Kira, but his body was easily able to handle that.

Lacus caught her breath as Kira shut one door leaving one open, Kira knew the walls would hold for a little while so he stayed in that position next to the open door, he would hold them here for now, Kira knew if he could lure them in then they would be on his playing ground.

Kira quickly looked over to Lacus, "Are you alright?"

Lacus looked up at Kira, "I am fine…what about you, I thought that you were hit," Lacus said with concern as Kira smiled.

"They only struck the vest," Kira said as he looked down and noticed that the shot with one of his UMP clips which in turn now made it useless.

Lacus sighed in relief but now they were still stuck in this position, "What do we do now?"

Kira looked at her, "Draw them in closer, and I will pick them off one by one," Kira said as he was hoping they would try to enter, but he knew they would likely play the waiting game.

Lacus nodded her head.

"Just stay back and we will get out of this shortly," Kira told her assuring her.

"Just be careful," Lacus said as she hated seeing him like this.

Kira smiled at her as he noticed that his smoke was now clearing perfectly outside.

**With the commander and Lieutenant**

The commander watched as the bullet struck Kira's vest, "You missed again!"

The sniper looked up at him, "He lifted the vest sir…it was coincidence."

The commander was really angry and now he saw the smoke forming, "Don't let them do that."

"Sir…a second man down," the sniper said as he noticed that.

The commander was getting angry he was just one man, "Don't you have a shot yet?"

"No sir…I can't see anything anymore," the sniper said.

The commander got on his radio, "All units fire a hailstorm inside the smoke screen," the commander said as all units responded.

The lieutenant saw what was taking place, "We have lost two soldiers."

"Smoke is filling the area sir…now I see another one towards the facility," his sniper said.

The lieutenant looked, "If you have a shot take it."

The smoke filled up fast, "Negative sir…nothing."

The lieutenant sighed, "…they most be entering the facility, I believe we have them trapped," the lieutenant said as he radioed the commander.

"We have spotted a second smoke screen near the facility commander," the lieutenant said through his radio.

The commander came on, _"They must be heading inside, do you have a clear view of the doors?"_

The lieutenant looked at his sniper, and the sniper nodded that he did have a view.

"We have a view sir, however we will have to wait until the smoke lifts," the lieutenant said.

"_Very well, if you see the shot take it,"_ the commander said as he signed off.

The lieutenant told his sniper what to do and now they waited.

The commander who was directly in front of the mobile suit now decided to use the smoke screen to his advantage, "All units advance forward and get into a good firing position, do this quickly," the commander said as all units lessened their fire and started to advance forth.

The commander stared at his sniper, "Move into another position and take a shot when you get a chance," the commander said as he was going to advance towards the door.

The sniper nodded and picked up his rifle and headed for a better view point.

The commander ran forth as were the rest of the units he had in place, he lost two meaning they still had ten, but the lieutenant and his sniper were staying back so he could storm the place with eight.

The units were moving into positions when the smoke started to clear, the commander was right next to the mobile suit while four were to the sides of the facility near the opening leading to the doors, the other three took positions with the commander near the mobile suit two by each legs and one next to the commander, the commander knew that they could now fire from all angles.

The commander's sniper headed a little ways east from his position until he had a clear sight of the doors, and he once again set up, without having to wait for orders he could open fire at any time as he was now looking through his scope once again waiting for a shot.

The smoke finished clearing and the commander now saw one door open leading inside, "All units open fire," the commander ordered through his radio as he wanted to see if the targets were defending the door.

* * *

**Research Facility**

**Kira and Lacus**

Kira knew the smoke was cleared and soon after the gunfire started again, as shots were being hit all around them and a few through the door, Kira looked over and saw that Lacus had a pretty good cover spot behind a wall a little ways back towards the closed solid steel door.

Kira could tell from their gun fire that they moved in closer so now he had to see if he could draw them out.

Wasting no time he got behind the closed steel door hoping that it would hold as he was timing out their fire patterns in his head, and as soon as Kira noticed a few seconds opening, he removed himself from behind the door firing a few rounds out into the open with his UMP as he quickly got behind the door again.

They responded by firing just like Kira wanted and he did it again, but this time he was looking around as he shot and making sure not to stay to uncovered for long.

Kira fired and noticed a few by the mobile suit and a few off to his right and left side, and since the door closed was on the left he knew he would have to get the guys on his right first.

Kira also knew that those snipers were still out their so he made sure to change the angle he went out in every time, and that had seemed to work so far.

Kira fired again as he ran out of his first clip and he immediately replaced it with another one, this time Kira used his speed to move into the opening and saw that the one by the right side of the facility was staying out a little to long as Kira opened fire striking him straight in the head as he got the third one.

Kira finished him off and quickly went back into cover, as he knew this wasn't going to work for long.

Lacus watched with concern as she could tell the expression on Kira's face was not one saying he was under control.

Kira knew that unless they stormed in he would eventually run out of ammo, so he had to get them to enter the facility somehow.

Kira stayed behind the door for a second, before once again emerging in the opening and firing this time towards the mobile suit striking the one that was near the commander, and as he was going back in Kira got the second one to the right as he tried for the kill shot while Kira was exposed, but he couldn't match Kira's speed, and now he had five down as he once again had to use another UMP clip which was his last one since the other one was damaged.

Kira got behind cover as he made sure Lacus was alright and now knew they had to be getting desperate, and it was concerning him that those snipers weren't firing at all.

**With the Commander**

With the smoke cleared all units opened fire on Kira and like the commander thought he would Kira started returning fire.

The commander knew that if he could keep him pinned here then they would have a good chance.

"Keep up the fire as he comes out," the commander radioed out.

As the fire was exchanged the commander saw what had happened to the right.

"Another man down sir," a soldier radioed in.

The commander was sick of this, "Sniper teams report."

The lieutenant's sniper came on first, "He is to fast sir, I can't get a shot."

His sniper came on next, "He changes his position every time sir…we need him to be still for a few seconds and in one spot."

The commander was getting angrier as the fire was exchanged again, the commander and the guy next to him moved to a different angle as Kira once again fired and the commander got a shock as a bullet struck the man right in front of him making the commander fall down, and while that was happening Kira got another one.

"Another man down sir," a soldier said.

The commander came on, "That is two men down…alright enough of this use the bazooka and grenades."

"Yes sir," they came on as the commander smiled again.

"Hold it sir…I think I have something," the commanders sniper came on.

The commander spoke through the radio, "All units hold on the arterially," the commander ordered as he spoke back to his sniper, "What is it."

"Just give me a second sir," the sniper said.

The commander did as he looked towards the door and smiled.

**Kira and Lacus**

Kira was back behind cover as he knew that with five down they had to start getting desperate as he turned to Lacus, "We have to move back a little."

Lacus looked up at him and nodded as Kira motioned for her to join him and she did but he made sure that she was out of the line of fire, Lacus quickly got next to Kira behind the door as Kira looked further back inside the facility, "That should be a good spot," Kira said as Lacus looked over to what Kira was looking at.

Kira stared at the giant fountain that was in the middle of the facility, but it wasn't working for a long while, the edges were think and Kira knew they could probably handle gun fire for a little while, but that also meant that these soldiers would have to come straight in the front door and that would be their mistake.

"Ready," Kira said as they would have to be in the line of fire for a little while.

Lacus nodded as she quickly kissed him on the cheek.

"Alright let's go," Kira said as he used his body as the shield with her in front of him, but that was when the sniper saw something he wanted.

Kira quickly glanced back and saw one soldier now getting closer with a bazooka, but he quickly opened fire driving him back, but it was like the guy was already pulling back, Kira finished returning fire as the sniper from the outside fired straight in and through the open way in the door.

Lacus knew Kira returned fire but as she was almost to the fountain she quickly turned around and froze solid just before she reached the fountain.

**Commander and others**

The commander saw the sniper fire and smiled widely as he saw the man in the opening.

The sniper was proud of what he happened.

**Inside the facility**

Kira just finished firing as the he was halfway turned around as the sniper round that was fired immediately struck him in his chest area sending him spinning off his feet and to the ground as his rifle dropped from his hands.

Lacus froze instantly as her tears fell from her eyes and her heart dropped as watched him fall to the ground. Lacus couldn't contain the pain any longer as her cry was released.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): I hope you liked this chapter it was getting a little to long so I decided to stop it here; the next one should be up soon. See you later.**


	29. Moving On

**(AN): Thank you to all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

**Moving On**

**Mendel Colony-Research Facility**

**Inside the facility**

Kira just finished firing as the he was halfway turned around as the sniper round that was fired immediately struck him in his chest area sending him spinning off his feet and to the ground as his rifle dropped from his hands.

Lacus froze instantly as her tears fell from her eyes and her heart dropped as watched him fall to the ground. Lacus couldn't contain the pain any longer as her cry was released.

**Outside the facility**

The commander was watching through his binoculars as he was proud of the events.

The sniper smiled widely as he radioed the commander, "Target was hit sir," the sniper said as he watched the non moving body of Kira on the floor through his scope.

The commander smiled, "First team move in and secure the situation…the hardest one is down so take care of the last one," The commander said as the two remaining by the side of the facility were now moving into position.

The lieutenant and his sniper were proud of the events, "Keep an eye inside for any change in situation," the lieutenant said to his sniper.

"Yes sir…but my visibility is limited through the one door," this sniper said.

"I'm sure the team will take care of it," the lieutenant replied as he continued to look through his binoculars in standby mode.

The two by the facility started moving in with their weapons in a defensive stance, they stopped by the side of the open door as they nodded to each other and one quickly moved to the opening with his weapon drawn covering the first one as he went inside.

The commander watched with interest as he was looking forward to the reward from Patrick, taking out the two targets and recovering the stolen machine would get him a nice promotion and honors.

* * *

**Inside the Facility**

Lacus' whole body was shaking as she watched Kira fall, she wanted to rush over to him but her legs wouldn't move Lacus let her tears fall as he wasn't moving at all. Lacus finally regained the movement in her legs as she saw what was coming towards the door, Lacus looked at Kira as she knew she couldn't let this go to waste, she looked at him again as she ducked behind the fountain Kira told her they were going to hide behind.

She got behind it and sank to her knees as she never felt such pain before. She tried to hold herself together but the pain was eating away at her heart. As Lacus placed her hands on her face she remembered something she did yesterday, Lacus remembered that she placed the gun Kira gave her in the side of her clothes she was wearing, Lacus hesitantly reached down and pulled the gun out she was carrying. Lacus' hand was shaking as she never fired a weapon before in her life, she instantly remembered how Kira taught her how to use one and she was not going to let his sacrifice go in vain.

Lacus however wanted something more, she wanted to make the people that shot Kira pay, she never experienced this amount of hatred before, and she heard a lot of activity towards the front and knew that she had to do what she was going to do. Lacus immediately thought about Kira again, and then she made her move.

**Inside Lobby of the Facility**

The first soldier went inside with his weapon raised and found nothing as far as he could see; the second one joined him shortly with his weapon raised as he was looking around the facility while the first one was focused on Kira's body.

The first one slightly smiled as they cautiously approached Kira's body, the second one kept looking around as they were giving each other hand signals about the situation, they knew their was still one more so they still had to be cautious.

The first one stopped right in front of Kira's body as the second one now turned his attention to the body.

They looked down and noticed the bullet that was on the right side of his chest most likely striking through the lung.

The second one was taking on chances as he kicked Kira's UMP away from his body and the first one knelt down to check his body.

It was then that the commander came on, "Status report," the commander wanted.

The two were silent, but knew they were just dealing with a former singer so how difficult could she be and they broke radio silence, "First body almost secured sir."

"What about the girl?" the commander said.

"She can't be to far…we will start a search," the first one said.

"Very well, I am sending in more members along with myself," the commander replied.

"Copy that sir," the first one said as they signed off and as he started checking Kira's body it was then that Lacus made her move.

**With Lacus and the rest**

Lacus wasted no more time as she had to do this, for Kira, Lacus stood from her position and pointed the gun straight at the first man kneeling by Kira's body.

Lacus removed the safety as the two soldiers heard the noise and looked over in her direction.

Once they did they saw her standing there with the gun pointed at them, as her hands were shaking rapidly.

Neither had their weapons pointed in that direction but the second one was trying to slowly move in position.

The first one knew she had no experience and believed he could distract her long enough for his partner to get enough time to move his weapon towards her.

"Don't do anything foolish girl, you have no escape just give yourself up," the first one said.

Lacus however was well aware and did keep her eyes on the second one, "You killed him…I will not let you live," Lacus said in a hurtful tone the pain was still hurting her heart badly.

The first one smiled, "Listen lady, we are just hear to report the damage…now if you cooperate we can probably work something out," the first one said as he started to stand a little and the second one saw this as a good chance.

All they heard however was a shot fired as Lacus fired a shot right past them, and she was surprised she was able to do it, however she wasn't aiming at them this time, but something inside her wasn't allowing her to kill yet.

The first and second one saw that and they didn't move no more, they did know however all they had to do was stall until the commander arrived which could be about any minute.

"Things happen in war lady, how many people to you think he has killed, the number goes in the hundreds…the world is better off without such a killer," the first one said as Lacus tightened the grip on the trigger again.

"You're wrong! You didn't know him," Lacus shouted as she never before ever acted like this and as the tears fell again, the second one and first one saw his chance as her eyes shut and the second one quickly aimed at her and Lacus' eyes opened as she heard a shot.

With that shot Lacus opened her eyes and saw a shocker as the first one fell to his death, and the second one wasn't even without a weapon anymore, Lacus looked down and was relieved beyond belief as she saw Kira holding one of his M9's.

Kira heard everything that was going on and as soon as he heard Lacus' shot he quickly moved into action as he saw the second one that was standing right near him quickly point his weapon at her, but Kira quickly used his leg and kicked the gun straight upwards and out of the mans hand as he quickly drew his M9 and shot the first on straight in the back in an open spot in his body armor.

The first one didn't know what hit him as he fell, the second one saw this happen so fast that, as he saw the first one being shot he himself got a shocker.

Lacus now had a small smile on her face as she fell back to the ground in happiness and relief.

Kira shot the first one as he quickly got to his feet removing his knife from his forearm holder and sticking it straight into the second mans right side, as he struggled he and Kira finished the job as he wrapped his two arms around his neck snapping it killing the man instantly.

Kira finished him off and threw him to the ground as he stumbled and held his hand to the part of his vest that took the bullet, the shot luckily slowed down enough once it struck his vest that it didn't cause lethal damage, but as Kira felt around he saw that it did go through, somewhat and now strength was leaving his body, but as he turned around and saw Lacus' smile it did relieve him a little and he decided not to tell her about this yet.

Kira saw that the doors were open and the force was getting closer so he picked up his Ump from the ground where the man kicked it and moved as quickly as he could getting behind the fountain.

Lacus regained her posture and as soon as she got close enough she wrapped her arms around him tightly as they quickly took cover behind the fountain.

Kira held her to his body, but didn't do it tightly as he didn't want to worry her yet.

After a few seconds Lacus broke their hug as she looked at him, "You scared me half to death…how…" Lacus said as Kira cut her off.

"My vest took the shot Lacus…I stayed down to draw them in and now we have seven down…" Kira lied to her as he lost consciousness for a second after that sniper round was fired, the impact send him flying off his feet and as he looked down he knew the other reason, but more importantly Kira knew that he should have been able to see that coming, something was happening to his skills and now was not the time for that.

Kira knew he was starting to become civilized, with Lacus his battle senses were starting to dull, and he was shocked it happened so quickly, in order for them to survive he had to return to what he was before he met her and that was one that never hesitated, he had to in order to secure their future.

Lacus looked down at his vest as she was very grateful and as she tried to check it, Kira quickly turned as he looked towards the front door, "Their coming again," Kira said as he prepared his UMP to engage.

**Outside the facility**

The commander took the one remaining along with himself and his sniper he called in and they started making their way towards the facility once he arrived, the lieutenant and his sniper were still on long range duty for cover.

As they were heading towards the front doors they witness what happened as they had to immediately take cover as Kira moved again.

They got to the side of the facility as they weren't taking any chances, and the commander wasn't happy, "He is still alive," the commander said as he used his radio and called the lieutenant.

"Target two is still alive, do you have a shot," the commander said.

**With the Lieutenant**

The lieutenant was watching, and looked at his sniper, and the sniper was watching and as soon as Kira finished off the second one, the sniper smiled, "He is in the open I have a shot."

The lieutenant smiled, "Then take it."

The sniper looked through his scope as he put Kira in his sights and Kira was moving slower and as soon as he had the movement timed out he smiled, "Goodnight traitor," the sniper said as Kira was right in his sight and as the lieutenant smiled the sniper started pulling the trigger as another hail of bullets were fired striking the lieutenant to his death and as the sniper turned around he was met with another shot straight to his chest killing him.

Once the shots were fired Andrew and his team walked up to their bodies, "Took us awhile," Andrew said as he entire team was behind him.

Andrew turned around, "There is probably more, spread out and secure the safety of Miss Clyne, move out," Andrew said as the team now started storming towards the facility.

The commander who was waiting for conformation heard the shots on the other line.

"What was that sir?" his sniper asked.

The commander looked in the distance towards where the lieutenant and his sniper were supposed to be, "Something tells me trouble…you two stay here and I will handle the traitor," the commander said as he quickly went inside, nothing was going to stop his glory.

The sniper and the other soldier were now the only ones left as they set up around the facility doors and looked in the distance waiting to see just what who out there.

* * *

**Facility Lobby**

Kira was prepared as his rifle was ready and he began looking at the entrance to the doors, Lacus was still holding on to him with one arm but she had the still had the gun in the other and Kira kept a glance towards her while he was on guard, Kira's chest was killing him but he couldn't fully check it right now, all he knew was that the bullet did connect with his skin and he hoped that it didn't make it all the way through, Kira tried feeling it the first time but the pain easily over took him and since he didn't want to worry Lacus at the moment he didn't mention anything about it.

Kira did feel weaker but since he was still able to function this high he believed that it wasn't that bad, he tried glancing down at it a few times, but since the inside of the lobby was pretty dark he knew it was futile. Kira also could tell that their wasn't any blood gushing out so he figured that as long as it stayed that way he should be able to function close to his normal pace. Kira decided the to glance at Lacus again and take his mind off the pain he was feeling, but he was also worried about her.

Kira removed his one hand from the rifle as he used the ledge of the fountain to support it in case it was needed to be fired and he reached down placing a hand on the top of hers that was holding the gun.

Lacus felt his hand on hers as she looked at him.

"I'm sorry you almost had to fire that thing Lacus," Kira told her in a soft voice as he was still being quiet.

Lacus slightly frowned at his comment, "Something came over me…when I thought they killed you, I would have fired it," Lacus said as her hand started shaking again.

Kira had to keep his eyes on the door, "I know you would have, and I am hoping that you never will," Kira told her seriously.

Lacus looked up at him as she now rested her head on his shoulder as something was on her mind, "What did…I mean when was…" Lacus kept trying to say but something the soldier told her was bothering her and it was about his kill record.

Kira caught on, and decided she deserved the truth, "The first kill is the worst Lacus, something I didn't want you to go through, you remember everything the way the person looked, his expression, and even how he fell, but worst was the eyes…you easily remember the expression."

Lacus didn't say anything she just listened.

Kira went on, "After that then it just becomes another kill, until it becomes a reflex, you kill them before they kill you, that is how I lived by, and after awhile you don't feel anything anymore…many people I have killed, whether assassination, or setting explosives or blowing up bases, it all resulted in death…I hope with everything that you will never experience that, and I will do everything in my power to make sure that happens," Kira said as he wouldn't blame her if she hated him for that, but she didn't.

Kira didn't want to look at her at first, but when he did he didn't see hatred in her eyes, he saw something else.

Lacus gave him a reassuring smile, "I know you Kira…and I know deep down you felt everyone of those deaths, you are not the monster you make yourself out to be, there is far more to you and I am glad to have seen it," Lacus said as she leaned upward kissing him gently.

Kira was a little shocked she said those words, and soon after he returned her kiss, but as she reached her arms on his chest she pressed the wrong spot as a surge of pain was shot through his body.

Kira immediately broke the kiss and not wanting to alert her, he quickly placed both hands back on his rifle; Lacus believed that Kira most have saw something, and as luck would have it the commander finally started making his way inside the doors.

**With the commander and Kira**

The commander left his two remaining guys to hold off whatever was shooting at them, as all he wanted was the targets and his glory. The commander got inside as he poked his head around and saw the two fallen bodies of his team, as he looked around he noticed the fountain. The commander quickly looked around again as he saw two large polls holding up the ceiling, he decided if he wanted to stay alive he had to go for it as he quickly bolted to the side as the shots were fired and dived towards the poll in safety.

Kira watched as the commander started making his way in, but Kira didn't want to finish him off right by the door, that would likely bring the rest in so if he could do this silently then he would have the advantage.

Kira waited as the commander got closer towards the two fallen bodies of his unit, and as Kira was about to fire the man quickly bolted towards one of those large polls, and Kira opened fire barely missing, normally Kira would have hit, but the slowness in his left side was causing his reaction to go down a little.

Kira looked over at Lacus who was watching everything with concern, "Stay here and stay down, I will be back in a minute," Kira said as he reached out and gently placed a hand on her cheek as he swung the rifle over his shoulder and started making his way towards the edge of the fountain.

**Outside the facility**

The two the commander left on guard were looking all over the place for the unknowns out their, they desperately wanted more backup but no signal would reach the ship from inside so they had to do this alone.

Andrew and his team were spread out as they counted only two in number along with several bodies.

Andrews team was currently spreading out while surrounding the front to give these guys no where to go.

"All I see are fallen bodies sir…no Miss Lacus," one soldier said to him.

Andrew smiled, "That guy had a hand in this…that is the machine and this proves she is here…now let's finish this," Andrew said as all units were in position.

"Sir they have a sniper…one man wounded," a soldier on the radio said.

Andrew cringed, "All units storm the facility and take out that sniper," Andrew ordered as all his units broke silence and now charged towards the facility hailing bullets straight at it.

The sniper couldn't handle all of these at once, and the other guy was now starting to open fire, but it proved to much as Andrew's unit was able to hit the first man, and the sniper was now completely overrun.

Andrew was finally close enough as he aimed his weapon and as soon as the sniper turned to look at him, Andrew fired the shot and struck the man to his death.

Andrew smiled, "Status."

"Sir, one shot in the leg, but all other units secured," a soldier said.

Andrew looked towards the open facility doors, "Alright clean up out here, and I will secure Miss Clyne…you two come with me," Andrew said to the two next to him as all did what they were ordered.

As Andrew and his two guys got closer they heard sounds coming from inside as Andrew told the two to stay back and cover him as they did, Andrew waited for a second as it became quiet and as soon as he peered in he got a major shock.

**Kira and the commander**

The commander sat with his back against this poll as his handgun was drawn, behind the fountain Kira decided to make his move closer as he got to another one of those polls that was directly in front of the one the commander was behind and removed his silenced M9.

As Kira was anticipating his next move, both him and the commander heard gun fire outside the door, and the commander knew that something was wrong out there as that unknown force seemed to be winning.

Kira thought it was more reinforcements just randomly firing inside, Kira however looked over and decided to use the confusion and quickly moved to the commanders poll, but on the opposite side, Kira was silent enough as now he heard movement from the commander, and Kira knew the guy fell into his trap.

The commander was going to use the same strategy as Kira and use the firing outside to get closer but he took to long, the commander started moving out from behind the poll.

Kira was waiting and as soon as the commander came out, Kira grabbed his arm that was using his gun to aim forward, and Kira twisted it while kneeing the commander straight in the stomach causing him to release a scream of pain as Kira was still twisting his arm, that was what Andrew heard.

Kira pushed the commander back as he used pointed his M9 straight into the side of the commander firing the weapon at point blank.

The commander felt the shot and looked over into the eyes of Kira, only to see no remorse staring back at him, "You will never escape…our leader…" the commander said.

Kira looked at him as he let him go and as soon as the man hit the ground he died.

Kira holstered his M9 as the sounds from the outside were starting to get louder and Kira knew someone was approaching, removing his knife from his forearm he quickly ran towards the entrance to the now one open door, Kira waited with his knife drawn as the figure started entering the building.

* * *

**Lobby and Outside the Facility**

After Andrew heard the sounds he quietly started walking in with his rifle drawn and as soon as he entered he got a shock as Kira quickly emerged wrapping one arm around his neck flipping him to the ground while holding the knife to his throat, and now using his free arm pulled his Socom out aiming it at the two other soldiers that were in shock at how quickly all that took place.

Andrew quickly regained his senses as he knew who this was, Andrew looked over and saw his two soldiers about to aim their weapons, "Cease your weapons," Andrew quickly said as the two did.

Kira was a little surprised, but as he was holding the knife to his throat Kira recognized this man.

Andrew's men quickly took their hands off their weapons as Andrew spoke, "I know you don't believe me but we are not your enemy."

Kira just stared down at him.

Andrew looked up, "I was sent here by the chairman for his daughter, my mission is to protect her, just like you're doing…" Andrew told him as he was now surprised he got an answer.

"I have no reason to believe you," Kira said as he wasn't removing any of his weapons.

Andrew slightly smiled, "I knew I was right about you, you were once with Patrick Zala, but you turned against him and are now keeping Miss Clyne alive, our goals are the same, we are no threat to you."

Andrew did not like the reaction he was getting until a voice called out.

"Wait a minute Kira…these men are not our enemies," Lacus emerged and quickly ran up to him.

Lacus took cover like Kira asked her two, but after the commander fell she heard Andrew enter and after a few seconds she heard his voice, and when she looked up she saw that it was Andrew Waltfeld.

Kira looked up at her, as he placed his gun back in his holster and removed the knife from Andrew's throat, "How do you know he isn't after us," Kira said as he removed his weapons but didn't drop his guard, and if necessary could easily still bring them down.

Lacus looked at him, "He is my father's bodyguard, and these men are from the Clyne faction my father created."

Kira saw that she trusted these men, and it did make sense, except how they found them, "How did you find us," Kira said to the man on the ground.

Andrew sat back up, "We have been searching for Miss Clyne since she disappeared, and we couldn't let Patrick Zala get a hold of her so we had the Plant under surveillance, and when that mobile suit broke out we knew it was her, very long story but at least you are still safe Miss Clyne."

Lacus smiled, "Thank you…how is my father?"

Andrew stood up and smiled, "Worried about you…and he will be more relieved that we found you."

Lacus smiled but said nothing.

Andrew looked back over to Kira, "We are in your debt sir, and you saved Miss Clyne…even though you don't exist on paper."

Kira looked at him, "Checking on me are you?"

"I would be a horrible bodyguard if I didn't, but your work is becoming famous, Zala has you listed as the traitor hired by Miss Clyne carrying out all of the recent acts around the world…but some of that was true wasn't it, you were just carrying them out on Patrick Zala's orders weren't you?" Andrew told him seriously.

Kira said nothing.

Andrew smiled, "As I thought, just like at the hotel, I am guessing that was where things changed."

Kira was getting annoyed and edgy around all of these soldiers that were starting to gather, "That is none of your concern, we are wasting too much time here, I know that a ship is still out there."

Andrew nodded his head, "Correct, a pretty famous ship to."

"Le Crueset correct?" Kira said trying to get information.

Andrew smiled, "You really are a great one aren't you, you'll get information in any situations you come across, and yes it is his ship, which I believe you worked from at one time."

Kira said nothing as he looked at Lacus.

Lacus looked back to Andrew, "I thank you for all you and my father tried to do Mr. Waltfeld."

Andrew sort of cut her off, "Just doing what is right, we have several safe locations we can take you miss Clyne, your father will be relieved," Andrew told her as he looked over at Kira, "As for you…I believe you would do well in the Clyne Faction, why not give us a hand…we are after all fighting for the same cause," Andrew said as he didn't know Kira well, but this was something he got a strong feeling about.

Kira quickly looked at him, "So I can be used again and then tossed aside," Kira nearly shouted as it was more the pain in his chest talking, but he also did feel that way.

Andrew frowned, "Chairman Clyne is not like that, and since he will not likely be chairman anymore he will not give up his dream of full peace…we could use you to help achieve that goal."

Lacus knew Kira better than that.

Kira looked at him, "I did help Lacus, but it wasn't for your goal…I not to sure I do not fully condemn what Patrick Zala will do in the future, helping Lacus and believing in your cause are two separate matters."

Andrew frowned, "I see…however Miss Clyne we cannot stay here for to long we should get going."

Lacus looked at him, "Give me a minute," Lacus said as she walked back over to Kira.

Kira looked at her, "You should go with them…your father will likely be able to protect you better than I can."

Lacus looked at him seriously, "You said yourself and I know if Patrick Zala found out he would kill my father…" Lacus slightly lied, she had another reason.

Kira looked into her eyes to see the sadness she was hiding, "I will be hunted down for the rest of my days Lacus, and I told you I don't fully believe in your father's cause of total peace, such a world in my mind will never exist, that is not why I was fighting all this time."

Lacus felt a tear go down her cheek, she wasn't upset about what he said, "You really want me to go?"

Kira didn't want her to go at all, but her father did have better resources to protect her but, "It might be better."

Lacus looked at him seriously, "I never would have asked you to fight for my fathers cause, I didn't want you to fight at all…what I wanted was for us to try and have a life together," Lacus said as Kira placed his arms around her.

"You said we would end this and then we would have our lives together, that we would stay together…from now on we would end this together, that is what I desire Kira," Lacus told him as she held him tightly.

Kira smiled down at her, he hated seeing her like this, but he felt happy, the right decision might be to let her father keep her safe, but Kira knew he could probably do a better job, and besides that he wanted her by his side, "Then we will go together," Kira said as Lacus thanked him.

After their talk Lacus returned to Andrew, "I'm sorry Mr. Waltfeld but…" Lacus said as Andrew cut her off.

"I knew you weren't coming, besides you would be safer with him…I will tell your father you are safe, but just where will you head?" Andrew asked as he knew he was going to get it for this, but he was putting her safety and best interest first, and Andrew did seem to trust Kira, he could tell it from his eyes he would do anything for Lacus.

Lacus looked at him, "We are heading to ORB…we believe we will either fix the machine and gain help from Lord Uzumi, and something for what we found," Lacus told him.

Andrew smiled, "I seem to not have radio contact near this colony but I will deliver the message personally, but what did you find?"

Kira knew why, and so did Lacus but it didn't enter her mind and Kira stayed silent, why it was because he believed the N jammers were something that would be a lot better than nuclear arms so he stayed quiet about the matter, and even if he told them, it would likely bring about a civil conflict in Plants which they didn't need at the moment, and Kira nodded to Lacus not to tell him anymore, Kira still didn't want to bring anyone in on this until they had the proof.

Lacus knew what he meant and then smiled, "Thank you Mr. Waltfeld, we will be fine."

Andrew looked at her as she avoided the question but he knew there had to be a good reason, "Once you get their use a secure line and contact your father, Lord Uzumi should give you what you need."

Lacus smiled as she looked back at Kira and he nodded telling her to go ahead of him as she headed out to the mobile suit.

Andrew looked back at Kira, "Take care of her, and my offer still stands…do whatever you feel is right, I know no one has ever given you that choice before. Now you better heard out and thank you again," Andrew told him.

Kira thought about his words as he headed to the mobile suit.

Andrew smiled as a soldier approached him, "Are you sure sir? Trusting him."

Andrew smiled, "You will see, he will come around, and besides Miss Clyne is finally happy."

**Mobile Suit**

Kira and Lacus made their way out as Kira got on the cord first with his chest still killing him as the pain was worsening, Lacus got into her space suit as Kira declined putting his one Lacus was confused why but she didn't say anything, once they were finished Lacus got in his arms as he raised them up.

Once inside Kira got in first and as Lacus was about to join him Kira quickly took something out of his bag that was up there already and stabbed it straight into his leg, while quickly discarding it, Kira needed something for the pain or he feared flying this machine would take it all out of him and he would pass out at a critical time.

Lacus finished and sat on his lap as Kira threw the small morphine injector to the ground, Kira knew that he would have to take care of this, but it would have to wait.

Kira finished and closed the cockpit of the doors and Kira started it up as all he took off all his guns and weapons placing them in the bag for more comfort.

Lacus smiled down at him, she was grateful and glad that they were sticking together, Kira returned her smile as he started up his suit and took off.

Andrew watched as he believed whatever they were planning they would be able to handle it, but now he had to report back to the chairman as he gathered up the team and they headed back.

* * *

**Space outside Mendel Colony**

Rau was getting impatient inside his ship as he was hearing nothing, but that changed when his radar operator spoke, "Sir something is leaving the gate."

Rau went over to the screen, "Identify the source."

The radar person did and the stolen mobile suit flew out of there, "It's our stolen machine sir."

Rau smiled, "So he wiped out the team, interesting."

The captain looked back at him, "Shouldn't we launch our machines sir?"

Rau looked at him, "They will never catch up to it…besides we have other ways of finding it…pursue the machine as far as our space goes while I contact the leader."

"Yes commander," the captain said as they set the course to pursue and now Rau had to contact Patrick, but he was very fascinated at his former trainee, he thought Kira was growing weaker but that seemed the opposite now.

Rau sat down as he now had to contact Patrick.

**A little ways away**

Kira and Lacus flew off, as Lacus rested herself next to Kira's body, Kira smiled at her as he set the course for earth, he just hoped they could get what they needed down their, fix or destroy this machine, and start bringing down Patrick Zala.

Lacus was glad but as she reached her hand on Kira, she saw something on her suit and it was blood.

Lacus looked at her hand and then quickly back at Kira, and Kira knew he had to quickly get down to earth.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): I hope you liked this chapter, the next one will contain arrival on earth, and the Zala team gets a new mission, I don't know when it will be up. Bye for now.**


	30. Landing

**(AN): I want to thank all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirty**

**Landing**

**Space near Mendel Colony**

Kira and Lacus flew off, as Lacus rested herself next to Kira's body, Kira smiled at her as he set the course for earth, he just hoped they could get what they needed down their, fix or destroy this machine, and start bringing down Patrick Zala.

Lacus was glad but as she reached her hand on Kira, she saw something on her suit and it was blood.

Lacus looked at her hand and then quickly back at Kira.

Kira knew it was too late to try and kept it from her any further, "It's not that serious Lacus."

Lacus was not to happy with him, "Why didn't you tell me you were hurt," Lacus said as she looked down at his chest not seeing anything that looked out of the ordinary except for where his vest took the sniper shot.

Lacus gently placed her hand near the hole in his vest, and found that it was starting to leak blood. Kira couldn't get a full look at the wound while they were on the colony, but this was the first time it really started to bleed, Kira didn't think it was that serious at first, but with all the movement he was doing he probably made it worse, and now Kira had an angered Lacus looking at him which was not a good thing.

"I didn't think it was to bad, and this is the first time it started bleeding bad," Kira replied to her as he was now having a hard time maneuvering this mobile suit with Lacus trying to get to his wound.

"We could have treated it down their Kira, you should have told me," Lacus said as she was now doing her best to move off of him, but in a tight place as the cockpit that was quite challenging.

Kira decided that he needed to check it out, but since they couldn't stop anywhere he put the machine on auto pilot which would make them easier to follow, but it had to be done, Kira got the machine on auto as Lacus did her best to move off him and she was trying to get behind the seat to a first aide kit they had in her bag, but with the tighten space it was making it difficult.

Kira now did the difficult task of getting his vest off, Lacus did her best to help him, as she had found the small first aide kit they had, but her fear was that he was shot badly.

Kira got his right arm off the vest as he groaned a little as he got the left side off, Kira fought through the pain and finally got the vest off, as Lacus took it in her hand and threw it behind the seat, as she quickly widened her eyes at the sight.

Kira had a difficult time with the shot side of his body for one reason and that was because the bullet was still half in his vest and a little ways in his chest, he was very lucky it didn't blow all the way through. Kira could tell that the bullet mostly plugged up the wound itself, but after all his movements it started causing the hole to become bigger and more torn as that was why the blood was so frequent now. Kira also knew his body was different, however if that high powered sniper rifle would have been just a little bit closer that shot would have been all the way through and it would have killed him.

Lacus saw the sight and she could now tell why that bullet knocked Kira off his feet the way it did, and she was beyond grateful that it didn't go all the way through, however it was still a serious wound and it needed to be treated, even with his body that way it is Lacus knew he wasn't invincible.

Kira slightly smiled, "I guess I am losing my touch," Kira said lightly as he was hoping to ease the tension he felt from her.

Lacus raised her eyebrow, she was not at all amused, she felt her heart almost explode when she saw him get shot and now he was making jokes about it.

Lacus said nothing as she got a cloth and pressed it to his wound lightly as she was trying to help apply the pressure.

"It is not that serious Lacus," Kira said as he knew that was the complete opposite.

Lacus only continued applying pressure while looking through the kit for something else.

Kira knew however that now she was giving him the ever dreaded silent treatment.

Kira gently reached over and put his hand on her chin gently making her look at him, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you Lacus, there was just so much going on I didn't want you to have to worry about that to."

Lacus looked at him, "You still should have told me, we promised each other that from now on we handle everything together."

Kira slightly smiled, "Your right, and I will make it up to you," Kira said slightly as he gently kissed her.

Lacus blushed as she forgave him and gently kissed him back, but they had to part shortly after that as Kira had to do something about this bullet.

Kira knew just what to do as he looked at Lacus, "Get ready, this won't be very pretty," Kira said softly as he placed his hand on the bullet.

Lacus winced as she watched him starting to pull it out, it wasn't in that deep, but deep enough, Kira held his breath as he knew this had to be on a nerve or something, but with one quick pull he got it fully out, as Lacus immediately covered up the hole with as much pressure as she could.

"What did you find in the first aide kit?" Kira asked as he looked down at the bullet in his hand, that was one painful act.

"Not much, just a few bandages and not much else…we will have to get you some sort of medical attention, I know the Orb family well…" Lacus said as she was now wrapping the wound with a bandage to hold in place, there was nothing else she could do with the supplies they had, Kira however didn't like the sound of that as he cut her off.

"No…I will not bring them into this matter, I do not trust Orb," Kira said as he knew he agreed to get assistance from Orb by Lacus but now he wasn't so sure and he didn't want to be around anything political or military while he was in this shape.

Lacus slightly frowned, "I know them well Kira, I have known them since I was small and I trust them…besides they can help with what we need.

Kira wasn't going for it, "I will not be around high figures in this shape, we have to find something else…I will not trust them," Kira said kind of hasty.

Lacus was getting confused and she could tell his wound must be affecting his judgment, and it made her worry that there could be some more serious damage internally or he wouldn't act like this.

Lacus gently placed her hands on his cheeks as she made him look at her, "I believe I know someone that could help Kira…I won't take you to them if your not ready, but I don't know if he will be able to help these wounds so we might be forced to go to Orb right away," Lacus said as Kira once again shook his head.

"They will take our machine Lacus…I will not be used as a tool again…" Kira said as he was starting to sweat badly and Lacus didn't know what was going on, he was fine for one minute and now he was like this, it just made her theory truer.

"Do you trust me Kira?" Lacus asked as she was looking deep into his eyes.

Kira returned her look, "…More than anyone."

Lacus smiled, "Then let me do this…I know your in pain, but show me how to change the coordinates of our decent to earth…" Lacus said quickly as Kira began typing it up.

Lacus quickly looked at the small computer monitor of the mobile suit as she knew the coordinates well as her and her father visited this man very often and she knew that she could trust him.

Kira was feeling worse as he thought removing that bullet would do better, but now it was making him worse, and he knew something on the inside was wrong, his bodies healing could only do so much before it was overwhelmed and now he was thinking that the bullet might of somehow connected with his lung, it wasn't that far in, but that doesn't mean it didn't connect with it, even slightly could do a lot of damage.

Lacus finished up typing in where she would take them into the mobile suits computer as she looked back at Kira, "We still have a little while until we reach the earth Kira, I need you to stay with me now," Lacus told him seriously as she would have to keep constant watch on him until they reached the earth, but more importantly the earth forces territory, however Kira was still aware of that.

Kira knew he had one more shot of morphine he could take, but he decided to save it for when they reached that earth forces space, things could get a little ruff especially with a Zaft mobile suit.

Lacus kept an eye on his wound, changing the bandage when it was full, she noticed that his blood was slowing down, which was probably the result of his body but she wasn't taking any chances, Lacus also kept him awake by talking to him the best she could, she didn't mention anything about war or nothing like that and she noticed he seemed to act better not hearing anything about fighting.

Kira slowed his breathing down as he was assisting his body the best he could, but he could feel something wrong as the time passed, a part of Kira was also glad, up to now he never faced such a serious wound and it proved that he was more human then he ever considered himself, Patrick always said he was the ultimate being, the ultimate weapon, untouchable, and indestructible, Kira now knew Patrick was dead wrong.

Kira looked at Lacus the best he could every now and then, and he could see her concern, she tried her best not to show it to him as she always gave him the smile he loved seeing.

Lacus was also glad his body was far more developed then any other coordinator, any other coordinator would not be able to last as long as it was going to take them to get to earth, but she knew Kira would. Lacus could feel him less tense as she held him the best she could in the tightly enclosed space, but she could feel his conditioning worsening with the time that kept passing so all she could do was hope they could make it in time.

* * *

**Space Zaft Ship**

Right after Kira and Lacus blasted out of the colony Rau ordered his ship to pursue, but knew very well he would never catch up to the new high powered machine, the captain followed protocol, but Rau knew it was useless, so now he had to inform Patrick.

The captain looked back at him, "Shouldn't we launch our machines sir?"

Rau looked at him, "They will never catch up to it…besides we have other ways of finding it…pursue the machine as far as our space goes while I contact the leader."

"Yes commander," the captain said as they set the course to pursue and now Rau had to contact Patrick, but he was very fascinated at his former trainee, he thought Kira was growing weaker but that seemed the opposite now.

Rau sat down as he now had to contact Patrick.

Rau was in his private quarters to make the call, as he activated the communication equipment, it didn't take long for Patrick's face to appear on screen.

"_Le Creuset give me good news," _Patrick said as more of an order.

Rau gave him the news, "We cornered them at the Mendel Colony sir…however they just blasted through the gate and are currently headed towards the earth."

Patrick was steaming, _"How could YOU fail me!" _Patrick screamed out, _"What about the unit you took?" _Patrick yelled again.

Rau actually didn't know about it them, but he knew that from experience that team was no more if they got out after that much time, "I am currently pursuing them as we speak sir, but you know as well as I that that team is no more."

Patrick placed a hand on his head, _"I can't believe this…the election will be taking place and I don't have my prize to offer," _Patrick said annoyed.

Rau smiled, "You beat Clyne in all the polls sir, I believe that you have nothing to worry about."

Patrick looked at the screen from his office, _"Any conformation that Kira found our little surprise?"_

Rau didn't know that, "Like I said sir, I know nothing of what happened inside the colony…we could had back and investigate if you wish?"

"_Since we have the tracker on the machine, and from what I just now gather it is still working we can keep an eye on the location he heads, head back to the colony and report to me what you find," _Patrick told him.

"As you wish sir…I take it you have something up your sleeve," Rau said.

"_That is all for now, get back to me as soon as possible," _Patrick said as he signed off.

Patrick was beyond mad for yet another failure, but as he phoned his secretary he had called for his unit to report to him in a few hours and the secretary set it up.

Patrick sat back in his chair as Kira was really becoming trouble now, especially if he learned what was down in the basement of the colony, however Patrick decided to move forth and not worry about it any further, he had to start planning for his war.

**With Rau**

Rau went back to the bridge as he gave the orders for the ship to be turned back around and since they were only a little ways away they got back at the colony in no time, as they used another entrance that was going to be used in launching the N jammers. The ship docked in the large storage room under the Mendel Colony as Rau was going to personally handle the investigation.

* * *

**Space Clyne Faction Ship**

Andrew and his team went straight back to the southern dock after Kira and Lacus left, they normally wanted to look around, but with Rau's ship out there they didn't want to take any chances of being spotted and figuring they would head after Kira and Lacus, Andrew and his team got back in their shuttle and headed back towards their ship.

Dacosta saw them approaching and gave the clearance to land.

Once inside Andrew returned to the bridge as Dacosta welcomed him, but he saw soon that Lacus was not with them so they all feared the worst.

"Welcome back Commander…I take it Miss Clyne wasn't there," Dacosta said hoping that was all it was as did the rest of the bridge crew.

Andrew smiled, "Miss Clyne was down on the colony," Andrew said as all their faces dropped thinking she was now dead.

Andrew loved playing around with them, "Don't get so down she is still alive," Andrew said as all looked at him with shock.

"Then where is she sir?" Dacosta asked.

Andrew smiled again, "She is in good hands and heading down…" Andrew said but hesitated; he didn't want to share this information with anyone but the chairman and decided to do that now.

"Never mind that…Turn the ship around and head back home, I have to report to the chairman…don't worry she is safe and will stay that way," Andrew said as he left the bridge.

Dacosta understood he had to do that for a reason so he just carried out the orders and they started carefully heading back to the Clyne Plant.

**Andrew's Quarters**

Like with Rau Andrew decided to do this call private and Siegel was practically waiting by the phone as he immediately answered the transmission.

Andrew saluted, "I have completed my mission sir," Andrew said as that was partially true.

Siegel sighed in relief, _"Thank you for all your hard work... let me speak to my daughter."_

Andrew hesitated for a second, "I would like to do that sir…but she is not here."

Siegel grew confused, _"You just said you completed your mission, where is she?"_

"She is safe sir, I just spoke to her myself…however she is now heading down to Orb," Andrew said.

Siegel was completely lost, "_How is she getting to Orb and how could you just let her go unprotected,"_ Siegel was growing furious it was his daughter they were talking about

"She isn't unprotected sir, she is with the man that saved her, the one that was sent to kill her," Andrew said but immediately regretted it.

Siegel was to happy, _"You let her go with him!" How could you not stop her?"_

"It was her choice sir…besides I spoke with him and learned a few things, besides sir she is far safer with him then she could ever be with us," Andrew replied.

This was all a shocker to Siegel, _"I'm glad to hear she wasn't kidnapped by this man…but how can she trust him so easily?"_

Andrew smiled, but decided to hold out the real reason, "Your daughter is very intelligent sir, I guess she feels safe around him, I told her to contact you once they reached Orb."

That wasn't to reassuring, _"You spoke with this man?"_

"Well he is practically a kid sir, I take it the same age as your daughter, his eyes were truthful and I could tell he was working for Patrick Zala in the past, the recent acts I am sure of were committed by him under Patrick Zala's orders," Andrew told him.

"_You sure you trust him?" _Siegel asked, not to sure.

Andrew smiled, "Yes sir, I told him our goals are the same and offered him to join us, but he won't take the chance in trusting another faction again…the guy has sincerity to him and has never been given many choices, but he threw all that away when he saved your daughters life, we owe him our trust."

Siegel trusted Andrew, _"I see, very well then, I will get more facts when Lacus contacts me…thank you again for the work and have a safe journey back," _Siegel told him.

"Thank you for your words sir…I know soon our reign will be up, but I will not stop serving your cause," Andrew told him.

Siegel smiled, _"You are a loyal friend and I thank you, I may lose the chairman's seat but that will not stop my cause…and if Lacus and this guy can help then our dream will become reality."_

Andrew smiled again, "I surly hope so sir," Andrew said as they both signed off.

Andrew turned the com off as he decided not to tell Siegel just how personal Kira and Lacus were, he could tell from the way they were acting and he decided that was between them at a future date, but one thing was for sure he knew when it came to Lacus, Kira could be trusted.

**Clyne Plant**

Siegel finished the com as he was beyond relief that Lacus was ok, but he got the feeling there was more to it and he had a pretty good idea of what it was. He trusted Lacus' ability to make good decisions and if this was who she chose then he would accept that, but of course he still had to see this man for himself.

Siegel returned his thoughts to what he would do next and knew all he could focus on that could help at this point was the conference he called and all the leaders of the Earth and Zaft would be on, he hoped that could be the turning point to achieving a true lasting peace agreement.

* * *

**Earth Atmosphere**

Kira was in no better shape when they reached Earth Alliance territory, Kira took the last shot of morphine as he had to that the machine off of the autopilot and speed it up to maximum power.

The strain on him was far worse as they flew towards the atmosphere, luckily for them they ran into no earth force presence, and Kira knew that Zaft controlled apart of the space that they were flying near so alliance presence would be at a minimum.

Lacus tended to him the best she could, but he was running close to empty, but the most difficult part for him was still to come, when they would have to enter the atmosphere, Lacus was impressed that this machine would be able to enter the atmosphere, with no trouble to the people inside, so that was about the only positive thing going for them so far.

Kira knew the machine was heading for the coordinates Lacus typed in, so all he had to do was stay on that heading and as he looked at the exact spoke where she typed it in, it was near Orb territory in from what he saw was what looked like a desolate place, Kira however trusted her decision so that wasn't stopping him.

Kira fought through the pain, as they finally started their decent into the atmosphere, "This could be a little rough," Kira said as he began the decent pattern.

Lacus looked over at him and saw that he was really starting to struggle, "Maybe you should let the autopilot handle this Kira."

Kira shook his head, "To much can go wrong…I can handle this," Kira said as he could feel his morphine wearing off again, hours of traveling through space and the strain by the increased acceleration were striking him again, and of all times.

Kira maneuvered to the last decent angle as they breached the atmosphere, Kira could tell this was a well developed machine, however it was still not helping his strain.

The machine shook violently as Kira was struggling to keep it steady, the machine was getting a little hotter, and Kira wasn't even wearing his suit, luckily the thing was well developed.

Lacus held on to him as tightly as she could while still applying pressure to his wound, but she was noticing him blinking his eyes like he was trying to stay awake, "Talk to me Kira," Lacus said as she had to keep him conscious.

Kira regained his senses as he heard her, but realized he was off angle a little, but he was easily able to correct that, "I'm fine," Kira said as they were about half way through, but that was when the machine really accelerated and they didn't know why.

The machine let off a warning alert as Kira was angling too far to the left and he had to correct, however that was his weakened side.

Kira took one look at Lacus' face as he realized if he didn't so something they both would die, Kira mustered up the remaining strength he had as he but it all into stabilizing the decent.

Kira's was in agonizing pain, but before reaching the point of no return, he got the machine stabilized and back on course as they finished their decent and were now safety through, Kira was out of strength and could feel himself passing out, so he quickly placed the machine back on autopilot as his body gave out.

Lacus regained her senses as she was more worried about Kira than herself, she prepared herself for the end their and she was glad at least she was with Kira, but as they broke free she realized that he did it, Lacus quickly looked down at him as he placed the machine back on autopilot and then passed out.

Lacus felt her heart drop again as she immediately checked him out, she knew it couldn't end like this, not after all they had been through, she couldn't have lost him now.

* * *

**Mendel Colony**

As per Patrick's orders Rau and his team returned as they checked out the entire colony, Rau stayed in the underground dock as he accessed the computer that Kira stole data from and he could tell that it was activated.

Rau sent people to the surface to gather information on the status of the team as he worked down here.

Rau's first task was seeing that the N jammers were still safe, functional, and still could be used when ready.

As Rau was finishing up down here, the team he sent on the surface called him up and he joined them on the surface.

Once Rau approached the Facility he saw the several members wiped out as the team led him inside, Rau found the dead commander and a few others, but more then that, Rau was led to the area of Ulen's old office that they never could open, Rau walked in and saw that Kira definitely searched inside, but if their was anything useful he must have taken it.

Rau finished up his investigation after hours of searching and knew it was time to contact the leader, and to do that he had to use his special communication equipment he had his people set up.

Rau sat down and contacted Patrick; it wasn't long before he came on screen.

"_What did you find Le Crueset?" _Patrick wasn't beating around the bush.

"We finished our investigation sir, from what we gather he did search the underground dock and likely knows what we intend to do with the N jammers…about the other matter I am not to sure he was able to break the code yet," Rau reported.

Patrick thought for a second, _"Status of the team?" _

"All dead sir, however it seems he was able to access the office of Professor Hibiki, it seems the lock was a DNA scanner that was accessible to all that carried his blood line," Rau told him.

That interested Patrick, _"What did you find inside?"_

"Nothing of importance sir, but if their was something he might of took it," Rau reported.

Rau didn't receive a response as he saw Patrick talking to someone, and after about a minute Patrick finished up, _"I just received a report saying he entered the Earth Atmosphere, apparently near Orb."_

Rau smiled, "Are we heading after him sir?"

"_Get your team back here, I have an idea," _Patrick ordered.

"We will return immediately sir," Rau said as Patrick signed off he had an idea.

Rau finished up here and they finished up while heading back to the ship to return to the Plants.

* * *

**Zala Plant**

**Patrick's office**

After Patrick signed off with Rau he now waited for his unit to arrive, Patrick told the person that gave him the report to get the Zala unit up here, and after a few moments they arrived.

All walked in and saluted though there was only three and Patrick kept an eye on his son.

Patrick wasted no time, "I have a mission for you," he said.

Yzak smiled as he hoped it would be what he wanted.

"We just received word that our stolen machine has breached the Earth Atmosphere and his heading around the Orb territory, your mission is simple," Patrick told them.

Athrun looked at his father as he remembered his mother's words, and then there was the guilt and anger he felt.

"You will finish the job you failed to do at the mansion, I want him and that girl dead," Patrick ordered as Yzak smiled that was what he was waiting for.

"I will not fail you again sir," Yzak said.

Patrick looked at them, "Make sure you don't, you will head down to earth with commander Le Crueset and land at the Carpentaria base while we get final position on the machine, after we have position you will move in and finish the job, and recapture my machine," Patrick ordered them.

Yzak couldn't ask for a better mission, "Yes sir," Yzak and Dearka said as Athrun just saluted.

"You will leave once the commander gets back…dismissed," Patrick said as he held Athrun back again.

Yzak and Dearka left to prepare.

Patrick looked at his son, "Do not make me look bad on this one Athrun, you know what to do correct?"

Athrun looked at him, "Yes I know what to do father, I will end this now," Athrun said as Patrick smiled.

"Now go," Patrick said as Athrun left and Patrick was pleased he finally agreed with him.

Athrun left as he knew what to do, he couldn't let this slide anymore and he had to put an end to it, he knew his mothers words, but the anger was not going away, he had to find Kira and put an end to this.

* * *

**Earth near Orb**

A lone figure with several approaching him saw the object falling from the sky, and it was landing in the spot where he always got a visit from his friend Siegel, the man knew this had to be urgent especially after all of what was going on.

The man didn't waste any time as he and the several others with him heading to the spot where only two knew the location and that was Siegel and Lacus, with the events the man knew this had to be Lacus, he didn't for a second believe what Plant released on Lacus, so he knew he had to head over there.

Unfortunately others with radar saw this object falling from the sky as well, and they would also be investigating.

The mobile suit landing in the appropriate place as the man Lacus trusted along with many others were fast approaching.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): I hope you liked this chapter, the next one will take place mostly on earth, I don't know when it will be up. Bye for now.**


	31. Injured

**(AN): Thank you to all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirty One**

**Injured**

**Earth Pacific Ocean Islands**

Lacus felt her heart drop again as she immediately checked him out, she knew it couldn't end like this, not after all they had been through, she couldn't have lost him now.

Kira slumped over after he passed out, Lacus fought past her emotion as she checked him out, she straightened him back up and saw that his wound was now bleeding again, she felt his neck really fast and discovered he still had a pulse.

Lacus sighed in relief, but knew he was no where near out of the woods yet. While checking his wound she could see that his body was doing its best to heal the wound, but even being the ultimate coordinator didn't mean he was invincible.

Lacus did her best once again to apply pressure to the wound as she now had to figure out what to do, Kira did need medical attention, and she led them to this location to try and get help from an old friend but she didn't know if the friend knew of their arrival yet, Lacus feared she would have to use the communication of this mobile suit to try and contact him but that could be a big problem if others were listening.

Lacus heard a groan from Kira as she could tell he was in pain, but it didn't seem like pain from the wound it was like mental pain, after learning what he did at the Mendel Colony she couldn't really blame him, Kira always knew what he was, but she figured that he believed their would be more to it then just a weapon for Patrick Zala.

She placed her arms around him while making sure to keep pressure on his wound, her heart went out to him, in ways he did just act like a weapon but she saw through that, she saw who he really is, she wished they could just let all this go and disappear but knew that it wouldn't be that simple, she didn't want him to have to fight anymore especially after seeing him like this, but times would just not allow that.

Lacus was figuring out what to do while she held him, she felt him ease up a little, but he was still in serious condition.

Lacus knew if she didn't get help soon he would get worse but she didn't have to wait much longer, Lacus heard the mobile suit give off a alert that it was being approached.

Lacus looked at the monitor and saw that it seemed like personal that was approaching; she looked and saw just what she had hoped.

Lacus smiled as she saw her old friend and a few others arrive.

Lacus reached forward and opened the cockpit of the machine as she gently released Kira back on the seat as she came out quickly.

Lacus looked down, "Reverend Malchio," Lacus said as the blind man was led to the machine with several of the children he looked after.

Lacus led Kira and herself to the island where Reverend Malchio resided, he was an old friend of her fathers and she knew she could trust him, Reverend Malchio heard the machine approach after if fell from the atmosphere and one of the children explained it to him, from what the child told him he knew that with the location and what was going on he knew it to be Lacus and he and the children went to investigate, and upon their arrival he already knew it to be Lacus.

The children explained everything to him as they approached the machine and it was then that Lacus came out and called to him.

"I am glad you are safe Miss Clyne, I heard about what was going on," Malchio replied as several children were holding his arms.

Lacus knew now was not the time, "I am sorry for involving you reverend but I have an injured person here…he…" Lacus didn't have to continue.

"Say no more Lacus you know I will help you, let's bring him down and we will treat him back at my cottage," Reverend said.

Lacus was very happy, "Thank you reverend," Lacus replied as she knew she could explain everything to him once Kira was stable but the wound was very serious.

* * *

**Orb Onogoro Island**

The island was not that far from Orb so when Kira and Lacus broke through the atmosphere Orb immediately picked it up. It was a fast strange object that didn't have a code number in any data base.

Colonel Kisaka was in charge at the moment as the Orb personal called for him once they found the object.

**Headquarters**

"What is going on?" Kisaka asked as he entered the radar room.

"Sir an unidentified object has just fallen near the outer islands, we can't identify it at all," an officer said.

Kisaka was in thought for a moment, he was well aware of the situations that were going on in the world, a blue cosmos leader killed, an attempted assassination on Lord Uzumi at the Plants, and the theory that Lacus caused all of this, which to any that knew her personally knew was false.

Kisaka knew with the world on the brink of war this was something that had to be investigated.

Kisaka called for a military commander so he could give out a mission, but as he was waiting he got someone else in the form of Cagalli.

Cagalli was at Onogoro when she got word something landed near their territory and she wanted to know what was going on.

Cagalli walked in as she saw Kisaka, "What is going on Kisaka?"

Kisaka looked at her, "Lady Cagalli we discovered an object of unknown source landing near our territory."

Cagalli looked serious, "What are you doing about it?"

"I am preparing a team to investigate and was about to contact Lord Uzumi," Kisaka replied.

Cagalli didn't know what overcame her at this moment but she suddenly got a feeling that she had to go to this location, she didn't know what overcame her but it felt like apart of her would find what she was looking for. Cagalli had been busy trying to find Lacus and other things concerning what happened but she didn't know why this feeling it her so suddenly it was as if something that was missing all her life would finally be found, she didn't know why but that was her thoughts.

Kisaka was able to reach Uzumi as he starting giving him his report.

"Sir I believe we have to investigate this matter," Kisaka said.

Uzumi was on the screen, _"With everything that is going on I believe that is the best course of action, I grant your request."_

Cagalli suddenly spoke up, "Father I wish to go as well."

Both Uzumi and Kisaka looked at her.

"I don't believe that is the best course of action Lady Cagalli," Kisaka said.

Uzumi agreed, _"We don't know what to expect I cannot have you risking yourself especially for these times."_

Cagalli grew angry, she was getting her way this time no matter what, "This is something I have to do, you cannot treat me like a child forever, I can take care of myself, and besides I feel this is something I have to do," Cagalli said very seriously.

Uzumi and Kisaka knew if they turned her down she would likely find another way.

Uzumi sighed, _"Very well then, I will give you permission, Kisaka make sure you report all the findings to me and make sure you are prepared."_

Kisaka saluted, "Yes sir," Kisaka said as the link was turned off.

Kisaka looked at Cagalli, "We are taking a few transport shuttles meet me down their in about a half hour."

Cagalli nodded as she immediately left to get prepared, this was something she had to do.

**Shipping Bay**

Kisaka briefed three teams they were sending, all reported to the transport ships as he briefed them on their mission, it was simple they were to discovery what landed and see if it was a threat to their nation, after the machine landed they didn't get another signal so it either was destroyed or it had not moved so they wanted to be prepared and brought as much security as possible.

Cagalli arrived as Kisaka finished up and all three teams boarded their planes.

"Are you sure about this Lady Cagalli?" Kisaka asked.

Cagalli looked at him like he was a fool, "I wouldn't have requested it if I didn't mean it," Cagalli replied as she was wearing pants body armor and had a few weapons on her, Kisaka could tell she meant business as well.

Kisaka shook his head as she boarded the plane as he was the final one and after the planes were powered up they took off heading for the island that the machine was on.

* * *

**Orphanage Island**

Lacus reverend Malchio and the children were able to get Kira down as they took him back to the orphanage, inside they laid him on one of the beds as they cut his body armor off to see the wound, the reverend was blind but he was still very well observant as he could immediately tell this was serious.

Once they got Kira out of the mobile suit the reverend could tell something was very different about him, she could tell Lacus was extremely fearful, many of the children remembered Lacus and were happy to see her but all of that had to wait.

They were able to cart Kira back to the orphanage as there were a lot more medical supplies but it was still no hospital.

They laid Kira down and got the rest of his shredded body armor off him as Lacus could now fully see the wound, she could tell if Kira's body wasn't the way it was it would have died a long time ago.

Reverend couldn't see but he could tell, "This young man is quite different."

Lacus looked up at him, she never left Kira's side for a second, "You…you can tell," Lacus said not wanting to say too much for respect for Kira, she knew he didn't want everyone knowing what he was.

"This wound is very serious and I can tell he has lost extreme amounts of blood, but his body is without a doubt doing its best to counter that effect," Malchio said.

Lacus looked closer his wound was a little deep and his lung was pun chard, Kira's was sweating badly as his fever was getting higher.

Lacus felt tears in her eyes seeing him like this, "What can we do for him…I can't lose him now," Lacus said fearfully.

The reverend didn't like this at all, "I am sorry Lacus, but he needs a hospital, we can stop his blood flow for a little while but it will keep going until his lung is repaired, his body his working in overdrive to restore blood but it will only last so long."

Lacus quickly changed his bandage again as she placed a clean one over the wound, she knew Kira wasn't too happy with Orb, but she knew she would somehow have to contact them, she would not lose him. She didn't want to leave his side for a second but knew she would have to, she stayed with him stroking his skin trying to get him to rest, but she knew time was not on their side.

The children all stayed out of the room as the reverend didn't want them seeing that, the reverend knew this young man had to be saved, and he knew a way to do it.

"Miss Lacus I believe we should contact Lord Uzumi of Orb, he will take you in," Malchio said.

Lacus looked at him, "That was where we were heading,"

"Can I ask what exactly happened this entire time?" Malchio said as they could do no more for Kira, Lacus nodded as she told him everything, Kira sent to kill her, Kira saving her, their stealing the mobile suit, their discovery about Patrick Zala at Mendel to their arrival, but Lacus left out the part about Kira's own discovery.

Reverend Malchio understood, "I shall contact Orb personally Miss Lacus, Lord Uzumi has been helping your father secretly search for you so I know he will help."

Lacus was amazed at all the information he always seemed to have.

She looked down at Kira how was breathing a little heavy as she could tell he was still in pain, he hadn't woken up and was stable for the moment but he wasn't no where near out of the woods yet.

Lacus was about to say something when they heard another noise and this time it was the three Orb transport planes.

The reverend heard them as well, "I guess they already know you're here."

Lacus knew they had to see their reentry, Lacus got up for a second, "Will you stay with him Reverend?"

"I will be happy to, if they are Orb planes they will help go," Malchio said as Lacus bend down kissing Kira on his forehead before whispering something to him knowing he wasn't conscious as she quickly left the orphanage and heading back towards the suit.

A few children followed her as they wanted to make sure she was alright.

**Mobile suit**

The trip wasn't that long as they finally arrived over the island.

Cagalli looked down as did Kisaka, "Is this it?"

"Correct My lady," Kisaka said.

One pilot looked back, "Sir we have something at two o'clock."

Kisaka and Cagalli looked down seeing what he meant as the machine was out in the open as plain as day.

"What is that?" Cagalli asked.

"Some sort of mobile suit, I am not getting any reading as it seems to be powered down, but its signatures doesn't match any from the alliance of Zaft," Kisaka told her.

Cagalli got that feeling again, "Take us down."

Kisaka was a little cautious but knew that was the best decision, "Land by the shore we will go on foot."

The planes did what they were told as all two landed while one still circled the area, Security teams led the way towards it as they were being very cautious, they finally got to the point as they aimed their weapons around to be safe clearing the area.

They got the clear as Kisaka and Cagalli came out of the trees around it.

"Impressive," Kisaka said.

Cagalli looked at it; she had to admit that it was it looked very powerful.

"But where is the pilot?" Cagalli asked when all of a sudden they heard noises from the other end of the forest area.

All pointed their weapons as a few figures showed themselves.

Cagalli was shocked at who she saw, "Lacus."

Lacus got through the forest as she got the surprise of weapons being pointed at her, she froze as the children hid behind her and then she heard the voice.

"Everyone stand down," Cagalli ordered as they listened.

Lacus saw her friend and was extremely relieved.

* * *

**Zala Plant**

Patrick ordered his team to the surface as now he was doing last minute campaigning, he was expecting results by the time he got the chairman's seat, the polls favored him by thirty points over Siegel and the election was in two days, Patrick was confided Le Crueset would handle his orders as he wasn't taking anymore failures, he had the plans all worked out and would not let anything stand in his way.

**Zala Mansion**

Lenore Zala however hadn't spoken much to her husband since she received the news, and now she was eager to attend that peace gathering that the current chairman had set up, many high ranking officials from Zaft and the alliance were attending, her goal was to make sure no war would be started and if her husband didn't want to attend so be it, but nothing was stopping her from attending.

* * *

**Earth Atmosphere-Zala Team**

Not to long after they received their orders the Zala team boarded a military shuttle that would take them down to earth. Rau of course was leading the team to their destination, Rau kept in constant check with the personal tracking the stolen machine. Rau knew Kira was intelligent and if he did a full system check on the machine then he would eventually find the transmitter that was tracking the machine so they had to work at this quick.

After their shuttle was launched they were escorted by a few warships that were under loyalty to Patrick.

The Zala team had many emotions running in their minds; the three remaining members still had a variety of emotions going on in their heads.

Yzak of course wanted this chance more then anything, he was tired of losing to Kira and vowed that he would put an end to him on earth.

Dearka was just being Dearka, and he saw this as any other mission.

Athrun however was the most conflicted at the moment, he remembered both his father and mothers words, and was now struggling to find the solution of what he had to do, Athrun was very angry over the death of Nicol, and that was what mostly reflected in his mind at the moment. Athrun kept silent as emotion was still running over his mind and all he could think about was what Kira did and their past; Athrun opened his eyes as he now made his decision.

The Zala team packed all of their equipment as they were dealing with Kira, which was by far the most deadliest opponent of the times, and one they couldn't take chances for, so they were more then ready for when they get the go ahead.

Rau was sitting in his seat going over the latest report, when he was finished he went towards his team and gave the report.

"Our latest intelligence has our stolen machine in one location in the pacific ocean islands off the coast of Orb," Rau told them.

Athrun heard the country of Orb being spoken and a brief image of the feisty princess crossed his mind quickly as he heard the name but he was solely focused on something else for the moment.

"Do we have clearance to attack commander?" Yzak asked quickly.

Rau looked at them, "Not yet, we will land at Carpentaria as scheduled, get information about the area then move in."

Yzak seemed flustered he wanted this to end now.

"I need not remind you what is at stake here, your former leader is now a traitor and the information he has can severely hurt our soon to be chairman and destroy all of us in the process, the leaders goals will only be a dream if we fail," Rau told them seriously as he went and sat back down.

Yzak looked annoyed, "You don't have to worry about me going soft," Yzak said.

Dearka laughed, "You're our team leader now so I think our record will be far better then when he was on."

Yzak smiled as he looked back, "Here those words Zala, try not to fail your father, and I don't care if you die, but if it looks to me like you will go soft I will shoot you myself."

Athrun stood up grabbing his collar roughly he was in no mood, "I know what I have to do Yzak, just remember it was you that failed against him countless times before so I suggest you worry about yourself!" Athrun said angrily.

Yzak got out of his grip as you could cut the tension with a knife between the two and Dearka stayed out of that.

Both backed down as they returned to their seats, while the rest of the trip was quiet.

**Carpentaria Base**

The shuttle eventually broke into and through the atmosphere as they made their way to the Carpentaria base which was the closest to the location they last had.

The shuttle doors were opened as Rau was the first one out and they met with the base personal.

Rau saw they looked rather eager on the ground as he met up with them and the Zala team slowly followed but kept their distance.

Rau's expression never changed but from what he heard the team could tell it wasn't good.

Rau got everything as he looked back up motioning for the team to join him.

The team lined up as Rau went on, "It appears we will have a change of plans, the mobile suits tracker is on the move again."

Yzak grew furious as this would delay their efforts as the others just listened.

"Get your equipment settled and meet me in the briefing room ASAP," Rau told them as he left with the base personal to trying to stay with the location.

Yzak and the team left as they settled their equipment and headed for the briefing room.

Rau got word as the tracker on the machine stopped again.

Rau saw the location, "This could be a small set back," Rau said but knew they could still make it work.

* * *

**Island-Near the Mobile Suit**

**With Lacus and Cagalli**

Lacus saw her friend and couldn't have been happier; it appears her timing was perfect.

The soldiers did follow Cagalli's orders as Cagalli approached her, she was very glad her friend was alright.

"I heard what they tried to do to you on the Plants, I am just glad your alright," Cagalli told her as Lacus smiled but it was more of a relieved smile.

"Thank you Cagalli, we were heading to Orb but I am glad you came here," Lacus told her.

Cagalli noticed the 'we' part of what Lacus said, "Tell me Lacus what really happened?"

Lacus nodded and quickly explained it to her.

Cagalli couldn't believe it, but she expected something like this, "So you actually found him again?"

Lacus lightly blushed as she quickly remembered they were on a time basis, "Please Cagalli will you allow us entrance into Orb, Kira needs medical attention fast, we don't have the tools to help him here, will your father help us?" Lacus asked in a panic.

Cagalli could tell the situation was serious, "I know my father will allow it, but even if he didn't I would get you in."

Kisaka listened to everything, "Lord Uzumi will be glad you're alright, I know the situation is urgent Miss Lacus so please take us to him so we can prepare him for the trip."

Lacus nodded as they started walking but Kisaka looked at the large machine and gave an order to some of the crew, they were in transport ships so they couldn't just leave this new machine in the open so he ordered the crew to load it up and they would take it with them.

The crew did what they were told as Kisaka caught up with them, Lacus' only thoughts were on getting Kira better.

**Orphanage**

They approached the Orphanage as they the crew they brought had a field stretcher with them so they could load Kira up and on the way Lacus answered a few more questions.

"Patrick Zala my father always got a bad vibe from him and now I can see why," Cagalli said.

Lacus looked back, "My father stands against everything, I would have gone to him for help but I was afraid that he would kill my father, so I stuck with Kira."

Cagalli heard that name again, her feeling was back again and it was extremely strange like she was having a reunion or something.

"I am terribly sorry for asking you all this," Lacus told them.

"We never believed what they said about you Lacus, we are glad to help you," Cagalli told her.

"Worry not Miss Lacus, we will get your friend medical attention and you can report everything to Lord Uzumi, I am sure he can help decided what to do next," Kisaka told her as they approached the orphanage entrance where the rest of the children caught up with them.

Lacus forgot all about what she and Kira found or she would have told them more but his safety was first on her mind.

They arrived at the door as they walked in and Lacus saw the reverend, "How is he?" Lacus asked worried.

"No change Lacus, I can see you brought some help though," The reverend said knowing he couldn't see but he could tell.

Lacus looked at him, "It was Orb ships and they agreed to help," Lacus said walking back over to Kira.

Malchio was glad as Kisaka nodded to the soldiers as they approached Kira.

Kira was still out cold but still in a lot of pain and they could see it was a miracle he was still alive, Lacus knew otherwise but didn't tell them.

Lacus once again got by his side and wouldn't leave it for a second.

Cagalli now got in as her and Kisaka walked towards Kira, Kisaka talked to the reverend as Cagalli saw an opening seeing Lacus by his side but when she looked at the face of who Lacus was with that feeling hit her a hundred times harder, it was like she knew this man somehow.

Something was very familiar about him and she kept thinking she saw him before or something like that but it was a lot stronger.

The soldiers loaded him on the portable stretcher as they started making their way out, they couldn't waste anymore time, Lacus followed but looked back at the reverend.

"Thank you for everything reverend Malchio," Lacus told him gratefully.

Malchio only nodded, "I know everything will work out for you, and if you ever need my help I will be here," he told her as she quickly caught back up with Kira.

Cagalli and Kisaka followed as Cagalli still had that strange feeling.

"Is something wrong?" Kisaka asked.

Cagalli shook her head, "I just have a strange feeling, I know that I know him somehow."

Kisaka shook if off as nothing as the children waved them goodbye.

* * *

**Orb Transport ship**

The crew of the ships did as they were told and got the machine loaded on the transport as Kisaka and the rest arrived back.

Kisaka led the way, Lacus wasn't saying much but she was worried and they understood, as they would have time to speak in detail later, but he also saw Cagalli acting strange, she still had that feeling.

"It is loaded sir, quite impressive," one crew member said.

Kisaka nodded, "We will store it in our underground facility in Onogoro, I believe rough times will be ahead of us," Kisaka said as the man nodded.

"Once were airborne get me a connection with Lord Uzumi," Kisaka said as he saw the crew loading the injured man on the plane and Kisaka could tell this was no ordinary man.

**Holding**

They got Kira on as they put him in a secured location to rest as they had some medical supplies but nothing that would help him to much, it was up to Kira's strength to hold on.

Lacus followed him and never left his side as Cagalli silently followed, this strange feeling about this man, it was driving her crazy.

Lacus saw Kira in pain and it was killing her heart as she held his hand trying to give him as much peace as possible while attending to his wound as Cagalli now joined in.

"This is him?" Cagalli asked.

Lacus nodded, "I knew I was right about him…he has had a tragic life the man at the hotel that one night is not who he really is."

Cagalli assisted her as she somehow agreed, "I don't know how but I think I agree with you," Cagalli said.

Lacus heard what she said and was a little surprised.

Lacus continued to stay with Kira, he was all that mattered to her at the moment, and everything else was being put on hold.

Lacus gently kissed him again as it always calmed him down even if for a minute, she wanted all this over and if Kira didn't want to be seen anymore and just disappear she would go with him, if they wanted to throw everything away she would be selfish for once and stay by his side letting the world decided their own fate, but deep down she knew what he would do if he wanted to stop Patrick Zala she would be right next to him, they would build their own future.

That was what Lacus was holding on to right now.

Cagalli knew something was up with him and she really wanted a chance to speak with him, something told her she had to do it.

**Cockpit**

Kisaka got that connection, "I have found the object sir."

_"What was it?"_ Uzumi asked.

"A mobile suit sir…carrying both Miss Lacus and the man that saved her life," Kisaka reported.

Uzumi heard that and was relieved,_ "Thanks good to hear, is she alright?"_

"Yes sir, however the man was severely injured, and needs medical care…something is very strange about him, it is like his body is trying to heal itself at record pace, it is incredible but he still needs help," Kisaka said.

Those words made Uzumi think of something, but what would be the odds of that.

_"Of course, take them to Onogoro and we will do our best to keep this quiet,"_ Uzumi said.

"We have the machine as well sir, would you like an image?" Kisaka asked.

Uzumi nodded, _"I would…and an image of the young man you spoke of as well."_

Kisaka nodded as he brought up the image of the machine, Uzumi was impressed but this meant trouble if it was going to be used to start a war.

The second image was brought up from the holding room, Uzumi for some reason had to see this and when Kira's image was brought up the color of his hair and facial structure was dead on.

_"It couldn't be,"_ Uzumi told himself.

"Sir," Kisaka said.

Uzumi snapped back into it,_ "Bring them in and get him to medical as soon as you arrive, good work and I will hear more from Miss Clyne later,"_ Uzumi said rushed.

Kisaka seemed to notice.

Uzumi quickly reached into his desk drawer as he unlocked the box that held the picture and stared at it, "After all this time could it be…" Uzumi said as the odds, the situation and now this, it seems the past was going to finally resurface.

The ship continued on until they got to Onogoro.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): Sorry for the long wait, I was working on my other two stories and forgot what was going on in this one. I had to re-read the entire thing to remember which delayed it. The next chapter will take place a few days later and will be fully in Orb as Kira wakes up and not to pleased The Zala team gets new orders and Patrick's ultimate goal is close to being unveiled. It should be up by midweek. Bye for now.**


	32. Offer

**(AN): I want to thank all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirty Two**

**Offer**

**Carpentaria**

After Rau got word their were changes he immediately met with the base personal, Patrick authorized them to track the stolen machine and they had their eyes on it since it landed, however right before Rau and the Zala team arrived on the surface the signal started moving again.

The soldiers kept an eye on it when they saw it entered Orb airspace and that was when Rau entered the command center.

"What is going on?" Rau asked.

"Take a look sir," one officer said.

Rau looked at the radar screen and saw the stolen machine had just entered Orb airspace.

"This is a setback for us," Rau said as the machine seemed like it was heading for Onogoro Island.

"What are your orders now sir?" the commander of the base asked.

Rau kept watching when all of a sudden they just lost the signal, "Either he gained asylum with Orb or they captured the machine…we have no choice but to hold off and gather more intelligence, contact all our sources in Orb and tell them to start looking around."

"Yes sir," the commander said as they went straight to work.

Rau knew this could be problems; charging straight into Orb right now would not be the best move, so they had to be secret about it. Rau left to go and brief his team.

**Conference Room**

After checking their equipment they went to the headquarters and awaited Rau and it wasn't long before he arrived.

All stood up and saluted.

Rau looked at them, "We have had a small setback and our attack will be delayed for an unknown amount of time."

All three looked on with interest.

"What does this mean commander?" Yzak asked quickly.

"We detected the tracer of our stolen machine and it has now entered Orb airspace and shortly after disappeared from our radar, such a thing is hard to do but for the moment we have nothing to go on," Rau said.

"Orb is harboring a traitor sir, we should go in ourselves," Yzak quickly said.

Rau stared at him, "All in good time, we have several agents in Orb and we will have them look around, if they come up with nothing in a few days I will send you in myself," Rau said sternly.

Yzak sat back down as it seemed this was going to be delayed again.

Athrun heard everything and now he was presented with more time to think, but in all reality he just wanted this over.

Rau concluded the meeting as he went to oversee the search, but first had to contact Patrick.

When Rau got a hold of him Patrick was very furious but knew nothing could be helped and since he had to worry about the election he agreed to Rau's plan and gave them three days to find information, if not Patrick ordered Rau to send the team in immediately.

* * *

**Orb Onogoro Island**

The transport planes flew straight back to Orb, Lacus still never left Kira's side but she could see he was getting a little worse, once they arrived they quickly rushed Kira to the military hospital, Uzumi set it up so only a direct few knew of Kira and Lacus' presence, Lacus went with him as well as Cagalli, she still had that feeling.

Kisaka ordered the machine they picked up to be placed in the underground hanger; the hanger was protected against radio waves and satellite equipment, which is why Rau lost the tracker.

**Military Hospital**

Lacus refused to leave Kira's side as she went with him to the hospital and waited outside while the doctors performed their surgery.

Cagalli then got contact of her father calling her.

"How is everything?" Uzumi asked.

Cagalli took the call as she moved a little away from Lacus, "They said his life is still in danger but they are amazed at his bodies recuperative abilities, I didn't know coordinators could do things like this as well."

Uzumi cringed a little he this man was who he thought there was a very different explanation and he wanted to see for himself.

"How is Miss Clyne?" Uzumi asked.

Cagalli looked at her, "She is worried but alright, she told me what happened and it seems Patrick Zala is attending on…" Cagalli didn't have to finish.

"I know Cagalli, let me speak to her real quick," Uzumi said quickly.

Cagalli walked over to her, "My father wants a quick word."

Lacus didn't take her eyes off the room but took the phone, "Thank you again for helping us Lord Uzumi," Lacus said grateful.

"I am glad your alright, I know this isn't the best time Lacus, but I need to know just what happened, from the start," Uzumi said as it was important.

Lacus didn't take her eyes off the room but told him everything but left out parts about Kira.

Uzumi became more and more convinced and realized he would have to see him for himself, "That is terrible Miss Clyne; I think you should contact your father as soon as possible."

Lacus knew to do that she would have to leave, "I will once Kira is in stable condition, but I will not leave before then."

The name echoed in Uzumi's mind, this couldn't just be a coincidence, "I understand, I will take care of things for now, and I hope everything will turn out okay."

"Thank you Lord Uzumi, for everything," Lacus said before handing the phone back to Cagalli.

Uzumi got off knowing with the situation they were now facing it wasn't looking good but they couldn't give up now.

Uzumi looked at the photograph again and hoped that he could avoid telling Cagalli, but that seemed like it wouldn't happen.

Kira's surgery went on perfectly, any normal coordinator would not have been able to handle the blood loss and pain but they repaired his lung and finished him up.

Lacus was beyond relief, Kira was moved to a guarded room where only certain people could enter and Lacus sat by him she refused to move until he woke up or at least until he was stable enough that she would know he would be alright so she put off contacting her father, and she waited with him.

* * *

**Two Days Later**

**Onogoro Military Hospital**

Kira remained unconscious for two entire days, Lacus stayed with him for every single minute refusing to move until he woke up. Kira's regenerative abilities were amazing and all smaller cuts were already perfectly healed, a bandage was wrapped around his body covering his chest wound where they did the surgery but that was it.

Cagalli often visited her and gave her food but she did have another reason for coming, every time she looked at Kira she felt as if she had seen him before or that they met in the past, it was something like that.

Lord Uzumi however kept his distance; he didn't want to see Kira until he woke up. He made sure that Kira and Lacus' presence was on a need to know basis, the room inside and outside was well guarded and they were on the highest alerted floor. This was a military hospital so security was never a problem but Uzumi knew well that with all that was going on spies could be looming for both Zaft and the Alliance so he had to be extra careful and placed only those he knew personally to guard Kira and Lacus.

Cagalli took notice to her father's sudden change in behavior it was as if he was nervous about the Kira Lacus situation, he didn't mind them being here it was like he was almost anxious about something. Cagalli just didn't know that Uzumi almost knew that was her brother, he just had to speak with him and Uzumi would know, the past always catches up and if it was meant to be Uzumi would tell both of them the truth, which he would likely know the answer soon as he ordered the doctor that did the surgery to get a DNA sample and with that he would be able to tell, but he also wanted to speak to this man.

On the second day however Lacus remained with Kira like she had the previous days when Cagalli came to see her again but this time it was business.

**Kira's secured hospital room**

Cagalli went towards the room and the two Orb soldiers saluted her as they let her inside.

Cagalli walked in and saw Lacus in the same chair next to Kira, the surgery did very well but with the exhaustion and stress on his body he remained unconscious, after Lacus got the word from the doctor she knew that was not very surprising, after what Kira told her she knew that when he served Patrick he didn't really have much time to relax, either he was doing his reconnaissance missions or he was putting up his front as a military engineer he most likely never slowed down and after all this time it was finally catching up to him so she wasn't surprised he was out this long.

Cagalli walked up behind Lacus as she looked tired, "Any change?"

Lacus blinked her eyes a few times and turned back, "Nothing yet, but I expected that," Lacus replied tiredly.

"What time is it?" Lacus asked.

Cagalli smiled, "Almost dusk…I have actually come to get you."

Lacus looked confused, "Get me for what?"

Cagalli looked at her, "We have to head to the communication center in the main building."

Lacus knew what that was about, "I know I have to contact my father but…" Lacus said as Cagalli cut her off.

"We understand that, however your father has contacted us in secret," Cagalli told her.

Lacus heard what she said and knew that Andrew must have told him what she was doing and he was tired of worrying, she didn't like her father worried but she didn't want to leave Kira.

"My father filled him in on the situation mostly, but he really is worried so he said he would hold until he spoke to you so my father sent me to get you, it won't take that long Lacus," Cagalli told her.

Lacus looked back down at Kira, but now she didn't have a choice.

Lacus leaned down gently kissing his forehead as she stood up tiredly.

"We will be in and out and you can be back in no time," Cagalli told her as she looked back at Kira again and they made their way out as the two guards on the inside opened the door and the two on the outside moved out of the way.

Lacus and Cagalli went down to the bottom floor as a car was waiting and it led them to the headquarter building.

**With Kira**

It wasn't to much longer that Lacus left that Kira finally stirred.

A nurse just entered the room to check on him and insert an anesthetic into his IV.

Kira stirred only slightly when he finally regained consciousness, being the ultimate soldier he was when he woke up he didn't immediately open his eyes, Kira awoke with slight pain in his chest area and immediately remembered the last events, he and Lacus escaped the Mendel colony and made a dangerous landing on earth at a spot Lacus chose, Kira lastly remembered looking at his wound then at Lacus' face as he passed out, now he didn't know where he was at.

Kira slightly opened his eyes only to see a nurse doing something, Kira looked around and what he saw by the doors is what made his guard go up as their was two armed soldiers. Kira just waking up didn't know where he was, who these people were or even where Lacus was. They were on earth and could have been captured by the alliance or even Zaft forces; Kira immediately shut his eyes again to process the information. Kira's main concern right at the moment was where Lacus was and who these people were, but also what happened to his machine, if that fell into enemy hands things would get very messy, but first thing was first Kira had to find Lacus.

Being the soldier he was it was better to be on the upper hand before asking questions after all he could have been captured, Kira now was testing his body as he eyes remained shut, he moved slight movements to see the level of pain he was in, but so far the only pain he felt was in the chest and he could do what he had to with just that.

Kira now opened one eye as he watched the nurse move closer to him, she was obviously going to inject him with something and he couldn't allow that to happen, the guards by the door were in normal positions as they weren't really watching him but he couldn't look at them to long so he didn't see their uniforms that well but they had to be the first to go.

Kira looked slightly at the nurse again as she grabbed the IV tube and was about to inject the substance inside when he made his move.

Kira used his arm and pulled the IV tube right out as he shot to his feet knocking the nurse back as she let out a surprised scream.

Kira know knew the full extent of his injuries as his chest was killing him but he knew he could hold it for now.

The guards heard the nurses yelp as they turned but that was far to late as Kira was already on them, Kira struck the first one closest to him straight on the back of the head while removing the pistol from his holster, the first one fell as the second one was shocked at the speed, he went to speak but Kira brought him down as well with the same blow but he used the back of the gun this time, struck the guy in the head and he fell unconscious.

Kira stumbled back against the wall as he clutched his chest, but saw this wasn't over yet as the two guards from outside heard the commotion.

Kira felt his senses rise as he looked at the door and two came charging in.

"What is going on in he…" one said but all he got was a spinning kick to the face knocking him to the ground.

The other one reached for his radio as Kira caught on to that, not wanting to fire a shot to alert more all Kira did was point the Orb standard issue straight at the guys head while clutching his chest with his other hand, Kira was breathing a little heavy but he could tell his strength and skills were likely above fifty percent so he knew he could hang on.

The other one dropped the radio and raised his hands as Kira delivered the blow to the back of the head knocking him down and out.

That took a lot out of him but he then turned back to the frightened nurse, Kira focused his eyes as he looked down and now saw the symbol of the soldiers.

"Orb…" was all Kira said with a touch of disgust, even though Kira wasn't working for Patrick anymore he still was having trouble letting go of the hatred he was taught all his life of naturals, and all of what happened in the past wasn't helping either.

The nurse was shaking badly as Kira looked at her, "Where am I?" Kira asked knowing but he wanted the exact location.

The nurse looked at him, "You're…your in Orb, we…we were ordered to attend to you."

"Where in Orb?" Kira asked again.

"Onogoro Island," the nurse said as Kira remembered that, he had a photo memory of just about every location in the world that was of military nature.

Kira now asked the most important question to him, "Where is Lacus?" Kira demanded to know this time.

The nurse looked at him, "Miss Clyne had a call from her father, she hasn't left your side in two days, she was the one that requested we help you and Lord Uzumi agreed, only a select few know about you being here, we were only trying to help," The nurse said hoping he wasn't one that would shoot her.

Kira was glad she was safe but with that he had another question, "How did I get here and where is my machine?"

"All I know is you were brought in under military escort unconscious, if you had a machine it is likely with Morgenroete at the moment," the nurse said still not knowing what he was doing.

Hearing that didn't make Kira very happy, Morgenroete would likely try to gain control over the machine and take the data, Kira wasn't trusting anyone but Lacus, and he didn't like being here, he trusted Lacus' judgment but this was something that he couldn't take chances on and with hearing she was safe and knowing her connection to Orb Kira knew he had to get to his machine first.

Kira looked around and saw that at least they kept his equipment by him, Kira moved over to his equipment and saw that his military pants as he quickly put them on over the ones he was wearing now, Kira saw that all he had was one of his M9's in the holster and his two knives, he tossed everything else in the back of the mobile suit he and Lacus stole. His body armor was gone but they had to cut the shredded parts off when they did his surgery so he had to go without for now.

Kira checked his weapons as he stumbled towards the door.

The nurse being a nurse was concerned she knew he was just in shock and since he didn't kill anybody she knew he was just worried, "Please sir, you still aren't in any shape to move, Lord Uzumi gave his word to Miss Clyne that nothing would be touched at least let me call her.

Kira didn't listen, this was very important and he trusted no one but her but this time he had to get to his machine.

Kira having the photo memory he did knew where Mongenroete was so he could get inside.

Kira opened the door as he walked out slightly in pain.

The nurse quickly picked up the phone and contacted the headquarters secured line.

Kira took the stairs as the lower floors operated just like a normal hospital, Kira got down to the first floor in pain, he really wanted to see Lacus again, but knew this was a place she would be safe, but he didn't trust the data of the mobile suit was and if that fell into the wrong hands the world would be in worse disastrous shape then it was about to be.

Kira made it down holstering his M9 in the same spot by his ankle while taking the stolen handgun he got from the Orb guard and placed it in the back of his pants using his shirt to cover it.

Kira got to the bottom floor looked around and saw the main entrance and a side entrance for emergency's, Kira quickly moved to the side and out that entrance with stealth and precision, he know had to make his way over to Mongenroete but knew that should be a problem, he broke into far more secured locations then this.

* * *

**Headquarters**

**Uzumi's office**

Right after Cagalli and Lacus arrived they were escorted up towards Uzumi's office, the area was very well secured as Uzumi made sure their exposure was at a minimal.

Cagalli and Lacus opened the door and went inside as Cagalli saw her father sitting at the desk.

Uzumi was very busy these past few days with trying to keep things under wraps, he was very relieved to hear that Kira's surgery went well but he was eager for that DNA test he had the doctors take, he was hoping to find out the truth, and then he had to make a decision would he let Cagalli know about the truth, Uzumi didn't know what Kira was taught along the way but it may have been possible that he knows, but he had a strong feeling that Kira didn't.

Uzumi was also worried about the military leaders and a few cabinet members as they were getting very suspicious about what was going on, several areas were on lockdown and only certain personal was allowed into the Morgenroete facility. Uzumi made sure the machine they brought back was kept in secret at the bottom of the facility.

With all of that it was only a short time ago that he got a call from his friend Siegel up in the Plants, Uzumi was well aware of what happened and Patrick Zala just blew him away in the election that took place earlier, it didn't take long to tally up the results as with all that was going on Siegel didn't stand a chance, Siegel was waiting for days for a call from Lacus but nothing so he couldn't wait any longer and with Patrick's people celebrating this new victory he knew he could get a secured call down so it wouldn't be tracked.

Uzumi and Siegel spoke of the situation going on as Uzumi told him all he knew but he didn't even have the full story as Lacus didn't leave Kira's side until now.

Uzumi sent Cagalli to retrieve Lacus and they spoke until Cagalli and Lacus returned which was at this moment.

Uzumi noticed Cagalli and Lacus walk in.

"Miss Clyne, how is he doing?" Lord Uzumi asked.

Lacus walked up to him with Cagalli, "He is stable but hasn't woken up yet, thank you for asking," Lacus said gratefully.

"I know you didn't want to leave but your father is very worried," Uzumi told her.

Lacus nodded as she walked over towards the desk.

Uzumi transferred the call to the monitor as he himself got another visitor as there was a knock at the door and this was something he was waiting for.

Uzumi excused himself as Cagalli let Lacus be alone for a second.

Lacus walked over as she sat down and for the first time in awhile she heard her father's voice.

"_Lacus," _Siegel said as his face appeared on the monitor in obvious relief she was alright.

Lacus slightly smiled, "I am sorry for worrying you father, I am alright and Lord Uzumi has been taking great care of us."

Siegel sighed in relief, _"Commander Waltfeld filled me in on some of what happened but I would like to hear the rest, I am just glad you are alright."_

Lacus smiled again, "I am sorry I couldn't go with commander Waltfeld like you asked father, but I…I just knew this was the right decision."

Siegel eyed his daughter she was just like her mother in a few ways and he could tell she meant more then what she said in that statement.

"_Your decision was the right one Lacus, I have lost the chairman's seat but I will not stop my work here, but first I need to know just what went on,"_ Siegel said seriously.

Lacus understood, she told her father everything, but even with him she did leave a few parts about Kira out; she spoke of all the events that happened from the time Kira saved her in that small park area where she was to speak, their escape, the Mendel colony, as well as their landing.

Siegel was in a little shock at what he heard, _"So Zala is planning on using those cancellers on the earth,"_ Siegel said as Lacus told him about what they found at the bottom of the colony.

"It is likely not just that father, we recovered a disk downloaded from one of the computers, it is highly encrypted but I believe Kira can get into it, but not until he is well," Lacus replied.

Siegel stared at her, _"You speak highly of this former assassin, do you really trust him that much?"_ Siegel had to know, he trusted Lacus' judgment but she was still his daughter and needed to know she was in the best hands.

Lacus lightly blushed, "I do trust him father…with my life."

Siegel caught on, _"…I can't say I fully approve of this yet, but since he saved your life, left Zala's command and is protecting you now I will not say anything else about it, for now,"_ Siegel told her.

"I don't know where the future will take us father, but I do know one thing, he is not like many put him out to be," Lacus said seriously.

"_Times will get rougher from now on Lacus, would you be able to convince him to join the Clyne faction?"_ Siegel asked.

Lacus wasn't to thrilled about that, but knew her father didn't mean anything bad about it, "I don't know father, he has been around fractions his whole life, I will not push the subject, if he wants to join you it will be his decision, I will not bring up such matters to him…if he doesn't want to fight anymore then I will support that."

Siegel detected the defensiveness in his daughter_, "I understand Lacus, my time is running short but I want to give you the heads up, I am still hosting the cruise with most Zaft, Orb and Alliance leaders in a few weeks, with that I am confident we will be able to create a treaty that even Zala will not be able to defy, I may not be the chairman anymore but I will not stop seeking for peace."_

Lacus smiled, "I know you are doing what is right father."

Siegel smiled_, "I am glad you are alright again, and I am very proud of you…I will try contacting you again and think hard about what I said, I look forward to a favorable reply, but more then that I am glad you are truly happy my daughter,"_ Siegel told her as he had to cut the line.

Lacus smiled again as the line went down.

Lacus got up as Cagalli rejoined her.

Outside the room Uzumi got what he was asking for and he knew with Cagalli in the room he didn't want to take any chances of opening it yet, he spoke with a few soldiers then returned back inside as Lacus was finishing up.

"I hope everything went well," Uzumi said.

Lacus nodded, "Yes everything was fine Lord Uzumi…my father may not be chairman anymore but he will not stop pursuing his hope for our world."

Uzumi smiled, "Nor will Orb."

They were speaking when Uzumi got an urgent call.

Uzumi reached over and placed it on speaker, "Yes," Uzumi said.

The occupant on the other line was the nurse from the hospital, _"I am terribly sorry Lord Uzumi but our patient has broken out,"_ She said quickly.

All looked at the phone as Lacus looked very worried, Kira wasn't one hundred percent yet.

"What exactly is going on over there?" Uzumi asked.

_"I'm sorry again sir, we were giving him his anticipative when he suddenly woke up…I have never seen anyone move so fast, he took out the two guards then the other two that came to see the commotion he took them out to,"_ the nurse said.

Lacus didn't like the word she was using, and she cursed herself for leaving.

"You mean him?" Uzumi asked.

_"No sir he just knocked them out, I could tell he was just confused about where he was, but when I told him he didn't seem to happy, he wanted to know where Miss Clyne was and where the mobile suit they had was located,"_ The nurse told them again.

Lacus thought for a second.

"Do you have a location on him?" Uzumi asked.

_"We locked down the hospital but it was to late sir, he vanished,"_ the nurse said.

Lacus spoke up, "Please Lord Uzumi I know where he is going, can I have someone take me there?" Lacus said quickly.

Uzumi looked at her, "I have no problem but how can you be so sure?"

Lacus looked at him, "He…he doesn't trust many people with what happened, I don't really blame him but with that I know he will head for his mobile suit, he is afraid you will try and steal the technology from it…please you have to take me there," Lacus said pleading.

Uzumi nodded, "Alright then Miss Lacus, I will have a car waiting for you outside."

"Let me go to father," Cagalli said.

Uzumi wasn't too happy about that, but with this he could look at that file with interruption, "Very well then, but be careful, I will alert Morgenroete."

Lacus looked at him, "Please sir that isn't a good idea, I know him and I don't want your soldiers getting hurt, he will listen to me."

Uzumi thought about it for a second she was very confident in him which confirmed more of his suspicions about him, "Very well I will call the base and have security open a hole to the machine, no one will stop him, now go ahead," Uzumi said as Lacus thank him again and about ran out of the room, she was very concerned for Kira, he was injured and she knew he only trusted her so people could get hurt if they tried to stop him. Cagalli followed her out as they were lead outside.

**Outside the headquarters**

Cagalli and Lacus went outside only to find that their escort would be none other then Mu. Mu was also another one Uzumi trusted the most so Mu knew what was going on, he had to admit he was surprised at the turn of the events but he was like Andrew and somehow knew that Kira could be trusted.

Mu also spent time since their arrival at the mobile suit hanger looking at the new machines, as for right now they had orders not to touch it, but even if they tried it would not do them any good.

Mu met Cagalli and Lacus as they got into the car.

"I have to say that guy of yours can never stay in one place for long," Mu said.

Lacus blushed madly and Cagalli looked at him like he was an idiot, but they had other things on their minds.

They got in and the driver drove them to the Morgenroete facility.

"I don't understand why he would head their first," Cagalli said.

Lacus remembered she hadn't really spoken much about Kira to them only what he did nothing about his personality.

"He wants to make sure no one can get a hold of the technology inside that machine," Lacus replied.

Cagalli still had a weird feeling about him, "I don't know much about him, but would helping our cause really not sit well with him?"

Lacus lowered her head a little she understood the situation well, but that wasn't why she stayed with Kira, "I am not sure what he will decide, but I will not persuade him to do anything he doesn't want to…personally if he just wanted to disappear I would leave with him," Lacus said as that was her first serious statement in awhile.

Cagalli was a little surprised, "That is just one weird situation, first he was sent to kill you, then he saves you and now this," Cagalli said as Lacus thought about the events but she just guessed that it was fate.

"We really have to hurry," Lacus said changing the subject partially, but it was truthful Kira was wondering around still recovering and if anyone tried stopping him now that would not be good for their own health.

The car continued on.

**Uzumi's office**

After calling Mu for Cagalli and Lacus, and the Morgenroete security Uzumi sat down and started opening the file that contained the answer he wished to know badly.

Uzumi opened his desk drawer again looking at the photo one last time before reading.

Uzumi opened the file and pulled out the DNA results…"Negative."

* * *

**Morgenroete Facility**

**With Kira**

After Kira left the hospital he knew just where to go, after all this would likely have been one of his targets in the future so he had it photo remembered in his memory.

Kira knew that it was around the night hours which were his specialty, he was trained with the night as his friend and greatest ally, but he could have done it in the day as well but this was easier for him so the cards were on his side for the moment.

Kira was still clutching his chest but he was still able to move with good timing, Kira used the surrounding area as his cover, he timed out the patrols, watch towers, just like he did in the past. Kira used the vehicles and walls of other buildings to sneak behind as he made his way through.

When Kira got to the facility there was one road that separated him to the opening of the facility, he was currently behind a small helicopter that was stationed in the spot.

Kira looked at the situation as he saw only a few stray guards, as Kira was trying to access what to do he noticed that one got a call on his radio, Kira watched as the first one finished and spoke to the second one as both immediately abandoned their post and went inside.

Kira thought it was likely a guard change and with no security around he saw his chance and made a run for it, Kira was not as fast as he used to be and he didn't even care about surveillance equipment, all he wanted was to get to his machine.

Kira got to the gate which was opened by the two guards and used his speed to get inside and hid behind the first building.

Kira clutched his chest again as he reached down removing one his M9 from the holster on his leg, he didn't want to cause trouble but if they crossed the line and looked at the data then he would have no choice but to eliminate them, no one can get their hands on the data of the machine.

Kira looked around again and saw the opening, something was defiantly strange here, but time was not a luxury to him as he had to get to that machine.

Kira thought briefly of Lacus, he knew she was safe and had allies here, but they were not his and he didn't trust them a bit so he had to make sure of this first.

Kira taking advantage of the emptiness made a break for the facility, Kira went straight in as he reached the large opening that was angled down and into the earth, Kira could tell the facility went underground a ways. The strange thing was is their was no security, Kira didn't know what to think of that but he didn't really think about that now, normally he would plan everything out before hand but he wasn't thinking very clearly at the moment, ever since he met Lacus he could feel his skills declining and the strange thing was he didn't care she was worth it, but he also knew that could cost him his life in these situations.

Kira got in as he noticed several ways were locked and a few were opened, it was as if they were inviting him in as everything led one way, Kira even thought by now they had to of report him and if it got back to Lacus this could be her doing, but even so he still had to go on.

Kira made it to a gigantic elevator that started and led him even further down, Kira never dropping his guard though knelt painfully and put his M9 in a defensive stance.

Once the elevator stopped Kira saw nothing but mobile suits, "So the rumors were true," Kira said as Zaft intelligence in the past found traces that Orb was planning their own mobile suit project, and now that was confirmed.

Kira didn't have time to look at the machines and once again the place was empty, Kira made his way through looking for the one he stole, it wouldn't be hard to find in the mess of all these standard models.

Kira however couldn't find it but did find another security terminal leading into another room, Kira walked over to the terminal and was about to hack into it but found it unnecessary as it was unlocked, and Kira opened it making sure not to let his guard or weapon down.

**Secret Hanger**

All of Morgenroete got the word from Uzumi that a path from the front gate to this area was to be cleared, and the ones in charge followed the order as they got everybody out, the last ones to get the order were the two guards at the gate when Kira arrived, but everybody else was able to clear out.

However in the area Kira just reached the room was still a little full, the stolen machine was placed inside here from a different location and only those Uzumi trusted were allowed to see it, and Uzumi ordered nothing touched or the cockpit entered but that didn't stop them from wondering about it.

Inside was a chief mobile suit designer Erica Simmons as well as her team, just by observation this machine was extremely greater then the standard issues they developed.

When Erica got the order she cleared the rest out but she didn't leave, she was at first shocked by the order as it seemed as if they feared what one man could do but soon she would find that out as she was standing straight in front of the machine the doors leading to the other hanger opened.

Erica turned to see this man, but all she saw was a weapon pointed at her.

* * *

**Headquarters and outside the facility**

**Uzumi's office**

Uzumi opened his desk drawer again looking at the photo one last time before reading.

Uzumi opened the file and pulled out the DNA results…"Negative chance that it was not accurate, this man was his adoptive daughter's twin brother and more then that this was the ultimate coordinator."

Uzumi placed the papers down and looked at the photo, "After all this time."

**Outside the Morgenroete Facility**

The car arrived as Lacus was the first one out followed by the others, Mu had to make sure they stood behind him as they went inside.

"Never seen this place so quiet," Cagalli said looking around.

"I have seen him in action trust me it was worth it," Mu replied as they made their way through.

Lacus heard their comments but didn't respond they arrived at the elevator as they went down.

Once down Lacus saw the suits she heard of but that wasn't on her mind now.

They arrived at the large opened door leading to where the stolen machine was and in their Lacus finally saw him.

"Kira," she called out.

* * *

**Stolen Machines Hanger**

Erica turned to see this man, but all she saw was a weapon pointed at her.

"I was told you would be arriving," Erica replied.

Kira kept one eye on her as he surveyed the area and saw a few other more shocked looking workers all surrounding the machine but they were now backing off as Kira got closer never lowering his gun.

"We are unarmed, we mean no threat to you," Erica told him.

Kira got towards his machine; her words meant that Lacus must have been the one to call this in, she knew him better then anyone and knew what would happen if he was met up with resistance.

"What have you done?" Kira demanded.

Erica eyed him he was serious, "If your referring to this machine nothing…our orders were not to touch it at all."

Kira got closer to his machine, "I don't care what your orders were, that doesn't mean someone still attempted to retrieve the data, and if so I will be able to find out so speak now," Kira said seriously.

"Your pretty serious for someone your age, you look around eighteen but you have seen your fair share of war haven't you?" Erica asked.

"Don't try the physiological analogy on me it will fail, this machine had one golden rule, all that see it shall not live to tell about it, now I hope it will not come down to that," Kira told her as he got right up to his machine.

"You will see I speak the truth, you don't trust easy I can tell however none of us are armed so you don't have to wave a gun around us," Erica told him.

Those words only made Kira grow more suspicious and Erica could tell that.

Kira eyed everybody as he heard the only voice he did trust.

"Kira," the voice of Lacus said.

Kira immediately looked over and saw her, "You're alright?"

Lacus walked in as Cagalli and Mu stopped.

Lacus knew she understood him well, "It's alright Kira Lord Uzumi granted us an asylum, and second you shouldn't be walking around yet," Lacus said as she got right up to him.

Kira instinctually lowered his gun as she got near him as the pain in his chest returned, Lacus was forced to grab hold of him and support his balance.

Her presence was always soothing to him, she gave him peace, "I'm sorry I worried you," Kira replied to her leaning on her shoulder.

"It's alright now Kira," Lacus said clutching him tighter, Kira reached down and placed his weapon back into the holster on his leg as that made everybody in the room feel better.

Kira placed one knee on the ground as Lacus still supported him so he could regain his balance and he then rose up.

Lacus smiled at him, "You scared me half to death, I'm sorry I left but I my father contacted me…" Kira interrupted her he knew she never left his side; he felt her presence by him.

"You have nothing to apologize for, I guess couldn't let anyone get their hands on this machine…I tired of doing this," Kira said seriously.

Lacus knew what he meant, "It's alright Kira, you don't have to do it anymore."

Mu saw the scene in one moment he went from the assassin he knew to this, someone like many that just didn't want to fight anymore.

Lacus looked at him, "We should get you back, I will fill you in on the way."

Kira shook his head, "I don't need to return to the hospital, my body will handle the rest," Kira told her quietly.

Lacus was unsure, but it was Mu of all people to speak up, "Well then why not return to the headquarters."

Both Kira and Lacus looked back, Kira knew this guy from somewhere.

Mu looked at him, "Never thought I would meet you like this."

Kira looked at him.

Mu could see he was way to serious, "Well kid the name is…" Mu didn't have to finish.

"Mu La Flaga, personal body guard to the Orb chief representative Uzumi Nara Attha, your marksmanship is first class and you even have experience as a pilot, for a natural your abilities even surpass some high ranking coordinators," Kira replied for him.

Lacus had her arms around him as he was leaning on her for support, but she was shocked at this.

Mu was as well as the rest of the room, "I see you have heard about me."

Kira stared at him, "You are on the data I had for Orb as the worst threat I would have to face for an Orb mission."

Cagalli was watching all this for some reason she couldn't speak yet, she heard him speak and that crazy feeling just kept returning.

Mu was very impressed, "I can see why you were the best…however Lord Uzumi wishes to see you and if you feel up to it, why not get it over with?"

Lacus shot him a death glare she didn't want Kira pushing himself or what Lord Uzumi would ask him.

Kira knew what she was up to, "I understand I will get it over with now."

"Are you sure?" Lacus asked.

Kira slightly smile at her, "It will be alright."

Lacus nodded as Mu started leading them when they saw Cagalli.

Kira and Cagalli had now first made eye contact and Kira had to admit he had the same vibe as Cagalli like he knew her from somewhere.

Lacus saw her, "You haven't met yet, this is my best friend Cagalli, we have been through thick and thin together," Lacus said trying to take Kira's mind off what he was thinking about, and put it on something else.

Lacus knew Kira was knew what Lord Uzumi was going to ask him, most likely what any military faction would ask if they got a hold of him.

Kira only nodded to her before heading out with Lacus, Cagalli watched him leave she could tell he wasn't easy around her and that only made her think he was either still being cautious or he was the worlds biggest jerk.

Mu led the way as they were heading out.

Erica and the rest of the team watched them leave, something was defiantly different about that young man, what she spoke to him about was the truth, they didn't touch the machine but even if they tried they would never break the security on the OS, Kira knew that but it was all a trust issue as he didn't believe anybody but one.

Kira leaned onto Lacus as he used a lot of strength to get here but he did whisper into her ear, "Do you have the disk?" Kira asked.

Lacus knew what he meant, she used her free hand to reach in her coat pocket and pull it out. Kira took it in his hand, this was the program they got off the computer at the bottom of the colony and this held Patrick Zala's true intentions, Kira quickly put it in his pocket as he would decipher it later.

Cagalli followed behind, it was rare of her not to say anything but she found herself acting like this around him, he had a terrible personality on the first impression and he didn't know what Lacus saw in him, but something else made him almost trustworthy.

They got outside as the car was still waiting and Mu opened the door, Kira got in first holding his chest as Lacus sat beside him with Cagalli following sitting on the opposite of Kira and Lacus. Mu got in the front seat as he nodded to the driver and they sped off back to the headquarters. Mu also made a contact on his radio telling Lord Uzumi he was on the way back, Mu had many questions for the soldier in the back but all that would have to wait, Mu knew if he could get him on their side then the world they were preaching might come true.

The drive was very silent, Lacus could tell Kira was still uneasy around Cagalli and would likely do what he was trained and stay quiet.

Cagalli eyed him every now and then but he would even look at her.

Kira looked out the window while Lacus clutched his hand, Kira's thoughts were very simple and that was what to do now, he knew Orb would be drooling all over him for his abilities but he would not let himself be used anymore, Kira's pain was lessening as they drove but as Lacus could see he was thinking hard, she looked at him and the only thing he looked like was a broken soldier, she knew by his entrance to the facility he was sloppy, he didn't worry about surveillance or anything like he normally would have, he still had the skill even hurt but she could tell he didn't seem to want to use it anymore.

Lacus leaned her head on his shoulder as if that would be his decision to not fight anymore, then she would support it and stay with him, she would give up everything for him, that was what she wanted and that would be her choice.

The car kept driving until it arrived back at the headquarters with everyone getting out.

* * *

**Zala Plant**

**Military Headquarters**

The election didn't take long to tally up the votes with Patrick winning by a landslide, many in his camp were celebrating, Patrick made the good public address with him being declared the victor but now that all that was over he wasted no time in getting ready to start.

Patrick knew he hadn't heard anything from Rau other then the mobile suits signature and tracker went off line but they did detect it in Orb.

Patrick just got off the satellite call to Rau and smiled as he got knew information but now he was ready to begin his goals.

Patrick was in his office when he called for a few certain people.

"Congratulations you're Excellency," the people said.

Patrick looked at them, "That is over and done with…I want a time limit on when we can begin."

The man smiled, "We will send our team back to the Mendel colony and begin the final checks on all the jammers, probably a few weeks sir."

"Very well then get started," Patrick said.

The man saluted as the other one looked at him.

"What about the damage to my machines?" Patrick asked.

The man saluted, "Sir, they were completely wiped out, to rebuild and structure them would take months."

Patrick didn't like the sound of that; those were going to be major weapons in his upcoming war.

"Do what you have to but I will not wait, it is time for the naturals to be destroyed, and us coordinators to reign supreme," Patrick said.

The two left as Patrick sat back, the world was already on high tensions, all the past attacks and now the alliance was still leaderless, the timing could be better, Patrick heard about what his wife was going to do attending that peace conference that Clyne set up but that didn't matter, if she wanted to waste her time so be it, but the future was going to be determined by him.

* * *

**Carpentaria Base**

Two days of getting in contact with spies still spawned nothing and Rau knew it was time to take action so at the late hour he assembled the Zala team.

Rau was waiting when the three remaining members arrived; they saluted before taking their seats.

"Do we have them sir?" Yzak asked.

"Our intelligence has come up with nothing on the location…however our spies do tell us that the Orb facility at Morgenroete can stop transmissions and leave satellite equipment useless, in other words the machine could be hiding deep below the earth, and with the signal going off right after they entered into Orb territory I have no doubts the machine is there," Rau told them.

Yzak smiled, "Then we will attack sir?"

Rau stared at him, "We will not use a full out attack, I just got the word from our new chairman, apparently they want him taking power immediately and Clyne has already been removed so he after explaining the situation he has given us the go ahead, I am sending you three into Orb to personally find the machine and the two traitors."

Yzak smiled as well as Dearka.

Athrun had two full days to think about what was going on, and his opinion didn't change he had to end this once and for all.

"Your orders are to sneak into the Orb Onogoro island military base and find the machine and the two traitors, you know what to do from there," Rau said.

Athrun looked, "That Island is very secured sir, how will we get in?"

Yzak had to admit as much as it killed him that Athrun was right on that, "That will not be easy sir."

Rau knew how to handle that, "Surly Yzak you now hold the job that Kira had, he would easily be able to get in and out."

That touched a big nerve on Yzak he hated being second to Kira, it was more like third as Athrun's marks were always higher then Yzak's but nobody would bring that up to him.

"I will get in and have his body for you in no time sir," Yzak said.

Rau knew that would work, "You will not be going in with nothing, I will contact our spies and they will meet you and set you up so you can walk around freely but not even they have seen anything, I know it's there so you know what to do."

All three stood up and saluted, "Yes sir," all three said.

Rau smiled, "Go and suit up, you leave immediately you should arrive at dawn."

All three quickly left the room and went for their equipment, after grabbing their stuff they didn't suit up yet but they quickly got the submarine that was taking them in, Rau was staying here as he would oversee their actions from here.

When the scheduled time came they left and all had one thing on their mind and that was completing this mission, Athrun finally made his decision and would have to live with the consequences of that choice.

* * *

**Orb Headquarters Onogoro Island**

The car stopped as all got out, and Mu led them in, they walked up towards Uzumi's office as Mu stopped them.

"Sorry kid, but I can't let you go in armed," Mu said.

Kira knew that a soldier's life was his gun, "Then I guess the meeting won't take place."

Lacus looked at Mu and nodded, "It will be alright."

Mu was uneasy but knew that in order for Kira to trust them they had to trust him, "Very well then," Mu said as he knocked and opened the doors.

All of them saw inside as they walked in.

**Uzumi's office**

Uzumi got word the situation was resolved but know knew he could finally speak with him, Uzumi hid the photo and results in his drawer as now was not the time for that.

After the knock he told them to enter and the doors opened and Uzumi saw him for the first time.

Mu walked in first, "I have brought them back sir."

Uzumi nodded, "Please all of you stay," Uzumi said as Cagalli was going to walk out.

Kira and Lacus walked in as Kira looked at him, he could tell Cagalli looked nothing like him, Kira also found it ironic all the people he was suppose to kill in one room, fate is a funny thing.

Lacus stayed silent as she leaned on Kira to support him.

Uzumi looked at Kira; he very much resembled the mother other then Cagalli who resembled Ulen.

Uzumi had to break the silence and tension in the room, "I would like to properly welcome you to Orb, I am sorry for the awkwardness of the situation, and I am glad you recovered from your wounds."

Kira looked at him, "Why are you showing me hospitality, I am grateful you took Lacus in but I did try to kill you that day," Kira said seriously.

Uzumi looked at him again, "I know of what happened and I know you were under service of Patrick Zala's radical ideas but what type of people would we be if we punished an action you did when you were being used."

"You show too much kindness, I know the world well, I don't fully disagree with what Zala is trying to achieve," Kira told him.

Cagalli looked at him angrily, as Mu just watched.

Lacus knew Kira's feelings from the start and she knew what he was getting at.

"I know our path is difficult to achieve but we believe it is not impossible, hope is a great thing, it stirs events in the direction to change," Uzumi told him.

Kira looked at him, he didn't trust him, "Can we stop beating around the push Lord Uzumi I know what you're getting at and I will respect you more if you just come out and say it."

Uzumi looked at him, he was very different from Cagalli, most likely the years of being trained to kill but also similar, "I will not lie to you, I would like your help in achieving our new world, both the former chairman Clyne and myself will not give up especially since he is not the chairman anymore."

"Not surprising I did help him get that seat," Kira said referring to Patrick and his past acts.

"You know first hand what Patrick Zala will do Kira, I am asking you not ordering you to help us stop him," Uzumi said.

Kira was silent and Lacus held him a little tighter.

"I know you have no reason to trust me, and I know you were never given choices, which is why I am asking for your help and extending Orb's friendship to you, help us stop the chaos that will benefit no one not even coordinators but only benefit Patrick Zala's sick and twisted logic," Uzumi asked for him.

Kira was still silent.

Uzumi looked at him, "You don't have to decided right at this moment, you are free to stay here in Orb until you decide and even if you don't wish to help us you are still free to remain, take as much time as you need, I will grant you all access to anything of Orb's you need, work on the machine, find out what's on the disk or investigate anything you please," Uzumi said getting up and walking over to him.

"I do hope for a favorable reply and even if it is negative I wish to thank you for what you did for Miss Clyne and for what we learned, the choice Kira is up to you," Uzumi said as he walked out of the room.

Mu nodded and followed, he agreed with the logic.

Kira remained as well as Lacus with him; Cagalli stared at him for a second before leaving.

As Uzumi walked out he could see Kira didn't trust him, he wasn't sure at first to tell him what he learned but he saw that Kira didn't know about Cagalli yet, that was clear, he decided against telling him there but he knew in order for trust he would tell him before Kira gave his answer, he just didn't want him to feel the pressure of that right now, Cagalli followed as she still had that weird feeling.

Kira and Lacus remained in the office as Lacus looked at him, "Whatever you decide Kira, I will support you in that decision, but for now lets get out of here," Lacus said with a smile.

Kira leaned over and kissed her forehead while placing his arm around her as they walked out, he had many things to think of and knew Lacus would support him, Kira decided before even starting to think about a decision he had to find out what was on the disk, but for now he didn't want to think about anything as he and Lacus walked out seeing the darkness of the sky, Kira's greatest decision had to soon be made and millions were going to be affected on what he decided.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): This chapter took awhile sorry for the wait, the next chapter the Zala team arrives as Kira learns the contents of the disk, Allster and Sutherland are going into action as well, I don't know when it will be up. See you later.**


	33. Orb

**(AN): Thank you to all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirty Three**

**Orb**

**Headquarters**

**Suite**

Kira and Lacus were given a suite that was located in the headquarters for only country officials that visited Uzumi on Onogoro Island. After their meeting with Uzumi Kira and Lacus walked outside as Kira wanted to immediately find what was on that disk but after looking out over the sky and seeing Lacus standing next to him for some reason he wanted to do this alone so he told her that they should just return and look into it tomorrow. Lacus agreed as she wanted him to get as much rest as possible as he was still recovering. Kira was in pain but he knew he could handle it and his body would likely make short work of any remaining healing that needed to be done so that was the least of his concerns.

The suite was located on the top floor with Uzumi's office which was a highly guarded floor, Uzumi still kept things off the record for the moment so Kira and Lacus' presence was still very unknown to many, but that wouldn't stay silent for to long as Uzumi granted Kira and Lacus an asylum but he wanted it under wraps for as long as possible.

Kira and Lacus returned to their suite which was highly fancy but to Kira it didn't matter, he had been in far worse and it made no different to him. Kira and Lacus had their separate rooms but they stayed in the main room as Lacus checked his wound again not saying a word about the choice he was given, she didn't want to pressure him in whatever he would decided and whatever it was she would support that decision. Their was very little talk between the two this night as Kira had a lot on his mind, and they stayed mostly in silence, it was nearly the middle of the night when Kira noticed that she fell asleep next to him on the couch they were sitting on, which was kind of hard as she had a hold on his arm resting her head on his shoulder.

This was the chance Kira wanted as he silently gently pried her arm off his and laid her down on the couch covering her with a blanket as he moved over towards the chair.

Kira watched her as he reached into his pocket pulling out the disk she gave him. Kira's thoughts were highly on what Uzumi asked him, and everything else that was going on, just what were they to do now.

Kira immediately placed the disk back in his pocket as he looked at himself, Kira remembered that he still had most of his equipment back in mobile suits hanger, and that mobile suit was another issue, Kira pondered what he was going to do with it regardless of his decision and the one thing that he knew for sure now was that he had to destroy it or complete it.

Kira's thoughts were all over the place, he wasn't used to any of this, his whole life he did what he was told and killed as ordered, and now he had to decided for himself about the decision, it was ironic that his former life was so simple that a part of him missed that, but looking at Lacus on the couch he knew he had something far greater. Kira stood up and knelt down in front of her gently removing the hair from her face.

"I know what I have to do Lacus, I just hope you won't be disappointed," Kira said gently to her as he gently stroked her hair lightly before standing up and walking out of the sweet.

Kira gently shut the door behind him as he had a free pass from Uzumi to do what he wanted with Orb's equipment and such so he was going to take advantage of that right now, Kira walked out of the headquarters as he was headed for Morgenroete.

* * *

**Headquarters **

**With Uzumi**

After Uzumi had his conversation with Kira and Lacus he didn't leave the headquarters at all, what he did was head to the briefing room as Mu was with him and Cagalli trailed them.

Once they got to the briefing room Mu shut the doors behind them as Uzumi remained standing while Mu and Cagalli sat down.

"I don't understand something father," Cagalli said.

Uzumi still didn't turn around, what he had on his mind was that now he was being forced to tell the truth to Kira and Cagalli. In order to earn Kira's trust he had to tell him what he knew, Uzumi knew from the story Lacus told they were at the Mendel colony, though she didn't tell him anything about what Kira learned Uzumi knew a man of Kira's experience would have checked all the records which would mean he knew what he was and how he was born, he had to know he had a twin, but just didn't know who it was. Uzumi knew by saying this and telling them the truth was the right thing to do, this had gone on long enough and the past had caught up with them so he would tell them everything.

Uzumi broke out of his thoughts when he heard Cagalli, "What is it Cagalli?"

Cagalli was angry and it was easy to see, "Why do you place so much faith in one guy? Why will having him around help us any better, he is only one soldier."

Mu looked at her, "One strong gun princess, believe you me I know that from experience," Mu said remembering their first encounter at the hotel.

Cagalli glared at him.

Uzumi now turned around, he knew telling her without Kira present was not the best thing to do so he would put that off now, "Things are difficult to understand at the moment Cagalli, but for us to succeed we need his help."

"That seems so stupid, why…" Cagalli said as Uzumi interrupted her.

"Cagalli…in good time you will understand, now please don't say anymore," Uzumi told her.

Cagalli sat back down, she had one strong reason for rejecting Kira and that was the feeling she was always getting around him, that feeling she didn't understand and she figured it was a feeling she couldn't trust so she was very skeptical of him for the moment.

"Anyway sir, when they breached the atmosphere I can guarantee we weren't the only ones that saw it," Mu said as this was the first time since their arrival they could speak about the situation.

"I am fully aware of the matter, we have taken all necessary steps to counter that matter, hopefully Kira will give his answer by then, no matter what he decides they cannot prove anything," Uzumi said sternly.

"I don't mean just Zaft sir, they defiantly want those to and that machine, but the alliance is still recovering from that nuclear accident at Panama, many could see this as a chance to gain control as there isn't a leader yet," Mu replied.

"The politicians continue to fight the matters with each other and Patrick Zala will without a doubt use this to his advantage to start his war, if that happens now the alliance will fall and we will be next, Zala wants only coordinators to reign the world so it is essential we prepare for that matter, I myself and still hopeful the meeting former chairman Clyne set up in a short time will give us results, if the alliance leaders attending can show unity with a full peace treaty with the Plants then Zala will have no grounds for an attack, and now that is what I will put my time into," Uzumi said as that conference with many natural and coordinators leaders could be their last chance at a peace treaty.

The earth alliance may not have a strong leader with the death of Azeral but eventually someone will come into power, Uzumi and Siegel hope that if this conference goes well they will work with the Plant council leaders and others to do this in a peaceful matter, but with people like Zala and blue cosmos they knew this was going to be difficult as many like them were rising to higher ranks, so this conference meeting was their last chance.

"I understand sir, I will keep an eye out for anything heading to our borders, if things go bad that kid may be our last hope for stopping both Zala and blue cosmos," Mu said as they concluded the meeting.

Cagalli didn't say much and she shortly left after Mu, she still didn't really understand why so much faith in Kira.

After they were gone Uzumi reached in his coat pocket where he now kept the picture, after looking it over he put it back in his jacket, when Kira came to give his answer he would tell both him and Cagalli the truth, he didn't want to do it right away to cloud his judgment and he didn't want to tell him after as that would look like he wasn't sincere which he really was so he decided then to tell him as for now he went to retire for the night.

As Cagalli walked out she was still going over what she heard, as she walked over towards a jeep she noticed something ahead of her, she knew from the pants and as she got closer she saw it was Kira headed for the Morgenroete facility. Cagalli watched him for a second before deciding to follow; she would get her answer from him. Cagalli stayed a distance but if he was going in there then she knew where he would go.

* * *

**Morgenroete facility**

**With Kira**

When Kira arrived all guard posts were back where they were supposed to be, but this time they knew the order to let this man they never seen before enter the facility unrestricted with no escort and full access to anything he wished.

The guards saw Kira coming as they immediately opened the gate for him and let him inside.

For once Kira didn't have to break into a facility it was a nice change.

Kira however had other things on his mind as he made his way inside, he remembered everywhere he had to go and he was headed for his stolen machine.

Kira looked at the disk in his hands as he walked, what Patrick had in mind he didn't have a clue but Kira did know what he was capable so he expected anything.

Kira made it down to the hanger where the stolen machine was held as he opened the large doors as he walked in.

**Hanger**

The team that was observing the machine when Kira broke in was now all but gone, with the exception of Erica as she could never seem to put her work down, her orders were simple as to not touch this machine at all, but that didn't mean she couldn't make observations of the equipment she saw.

Erica was overlooking the machine when those doors once again opened up and the same visitor she had the last time was back, but at least this time their wasn't a gun pointed at her head.

"I am glad your visit this time seems of a peaceful measure," Erica said to him.

Kira opened the large doors as he once again saw the same woman the last time, Kira however had other things to do then to make small talk.

"Do you know of my status?" Kira asked approaching her but keeping his distance.

Erica could tell even now he was still on guard, she could tell he didn't trust her, "I received a fax from Lord Uzumi a little while ago saying you were total access to anything here, what exactly do you need and I would be glad to assist you."

Kira looked at her, "Your offer is very considerate but all I need from you is privacy, don't take this the wrong way but that is how I work," Kira said seriously.

Erica started walking past him, "I understand, but if I may say so if you go through life without trusting others you will only make yourself miserable and others around you."

Kira stared back at her, "You are initialed to your opinion, as for now I need this hanger fully locked off, no one but myself is to enter until my business is done here."

"I will handle all the procedures…I can tell just by your actions from what I heard you are amazing at probably anything, but just take what I said into consideration, and I do hope to work more with you in the future," Erica said before leaving.

Kira watched her leave, she just didn't understand.

Kira walked back over towards his machine as he looked up at it, Kira walked over to the lift and raised himself up towards the cockpit of the machine as he got inside, Kira immediately looked back seeing all of his equipment he and Lacus brought, which was a relief. Kira saw all his weapons were secured with no damage, he immediately took all the equipment out and placed it on the lift, he would bring that back to his room with him later.

Kira now sat down in the seat as he placed the disk he had into the mobile suits computer, he was going to try something, the disk had to be run on very upgraded software and Kira at first didn't want to use the mobile suits computer for fear that it would permanently damage it if he tried running it, but now Kira was leaning towards destroying this machine once and for all so it something happened to it then it wouldn't matter.

Kira placed the disk in the computer and began running the procedures to decrypt it.

Immediately Kira found himself being blocked out with security he designed, very ironic, Kira knew however he could break through with a little work and before he began a voice and a person popped in front of the cockpit.

"Why?" was all the voice said.

Kira looked up.

**With Cagalli**

Cagalli trailed Kira inside the facility, she had a few things to discuss and she hoped to find out what this weird feeling about him was, she trailed him inside as she kept her distance but he seemed very much deep in thought, normally Kira could have picked up on that but that was another sign his skills were weakening.

Cagalli saw him enter the mobile suit hanger as she watched him open the door to where his machine was stored.

Cagalli trailed in as the doors remained open and she saw him having a conversation with Erica, after their chat Erica walked out as Cagalli made herself visible.

Erica noticed, "Miss Cagalli…"

Cagalli looked at her, "What is going on with him?"

Erica eyed her suspiciously, "What are you so interested for? What are you doing here anyway?"

Cagalli stared at her, "I was following that man to see why my father has so much trust in him, it's like he is placing all our futures on one man."

Erica looked back as they noticed Kira head for his machine, "I can't answer that princess, but I can say he does seem useful."

"Why are you out here anyway? You don't usual leave until much later," Cagalli said.

Erica looked back at her, "Your father gave him unlimited access to anything and what he wants now is privacy, his orders were not to allow anyone inside anymore including myself."

Cagalli grew furious, "Who does this guy think he is?" Cagalli said angrily as she started heading straight inside.

Erica watched as she knew their was no stopping her, but this would be amusing, however she had things to do so she decided just to let them solve whatever was on Cagalli's mind.

Cagalli walked right in taking the stairs over to the mobile suit, she was very angry and the funny thing was she didn't really know why, she knew of a few reasons but the overall picture she couldn't explain what she was angry about.

Cagalli walked over to the suit and got on the lift that was now at the cockpit as she made her way for the cockpit doors.

Cagalli stopped right in front of them.

**With Kira and Cagalli**

"Why?" was all the voice said.

Kira looked up only to see the Orb princess standing straight in front of him and he could tell she wasn't very pleased. Kira didn't really have any conversation with her since their meeting, the only thing Kira really knew of her was that she was very outspoken and also a close friend of Lacus, other then that he knew nothing on her, but something about her was familiar.

Kira remembered what she said, "Could you clarify your question better princess?"

Cagalli cringed at that word, "Why is my father putting so much trust in you?"

Kira knew this was confusing, "My take on that matter princess is just like any other politician, I am a great tool to help shift war in one direction or the other, from what I know of the world in all likely hood your fathers goal will fail and war will rage so that is where I would come in," Kira said ending the program he was working on and moved himself to get out as he remembered the disk.

Cagalli didn't like his answer, "You honestly think what my father is doing is incorrect?" Cagalli said having to move out of the way as he was coming out.

Kira got out and bent towards his equipment, "I thought I had this area off limits."

"Answer my question first," Cagalli replied.

Kira could tell it was like she wanted to pick a fight with him, why he didn't know but for the moment he didn't care, "If you want me to be blunt princess what your father is doing is a useless waste of time, Patrick Zala will not allow what your father proposes no matter what countries agree, this is the truth of the world."

"Stop calling me princess! My name is Cagalli…so from your answer I guess all our hospitality is worth nothing to you, my father's goal is noble and you won't…" Cagalli couldn't finish.

Kira dropped his equipment, "From my point Cagalli, your father is no different then any other politician I have been around, your father talks a good game but all it is for is to soften me up so I would fight for him when the time comes, which it will I can guarantee, I will not be used anymore," Kira finally said as he turned back around only to feel the pain in his chest again.

Cagalli was a little surprised by the outburst, she saw something in him at that moment, she was at first wondering what Lacus ever saw in him as he was probably the biggest jerk she ever saw, but what she saw now was he wouldn't let himself trust anyone, almost as if he didn't want to fight anymore. She understood that but she wasn't letting him have the last word either.

"That just shows you know nothing of my father, I understand what you have been through as I myself am fighting the same thing now," Cagalli now fired back.

Kira looked at her, and to her surprise laughed, "You understand princess, let me guess you have personally killed hundreds, you risk everything for your orders daily, you remember the screams, the blood, and the voices of your victims, the pain and emotion of the innocent, you have personally put a gun to an mans head and pulled the trigger because he was a political rival of your leader, and you understand what war is truly about," Kira said looking her dead in the eye.

"Look, I wasn't talking about that, I don't know what you have went through, but that was your choice to keep doing it, my father is giving you not only the chance of a new life with Lacus, but a chance to erase whatever sins you believe you committed," Cagalli told him.

Kira picked up his equipment, "You don't understand princess, I did save Lacus for a personal reason, but to say I agree of the world all of you wish for is far from the truth, Patrick Zala is my own problem but whatever he accomplishes in the meantime I will not raise a second thought to," Kira said in a normal voice before walking off.

"So you will just run away," Cagalli said but Kira said nothing.

Cagalli watched as he left, she did admit some things he said did seem very true but just accepting it was not what she was prepared to do, she would fight for a change and her fathers goal.

Cagalli also couldn't believe she got so angry, that feeling was almost normal, like a sibling argument, truth was it was just that but they didn't know that yet.

Cagalli left shortly after with even more things on her mind now, but this Kira was the absolute biggest jerk in her mind.

* * *

**Washington Earth Alliance Headquarters**

**Palace**

Things in the alliance were not coming together at all; ever since their new leader Azeral was assassinated they were still unable to get a suitable replacement for him. Country leaders bickered over whether they wanted to take the seat or if someone they supported should take the seat of leader of the alliance.

Many in the alliance now knew of the new Zaft chairman, he was a lot different from the previous leader Clyne in which he was like the blue cosmos of coordinators, and many knew if they didn't get their act together Zala would completely wipe them out with no trouble.

Among these people was George Allster, George was currently at the alliance palace going over the matters at hand, that was one reason the second was for this agreement he made with him Sutherland to this whoever he was. They agreed to get him a fleet and keep the chairman distracted one this peace envoy that was scheduled in a few weeks. George Allster knew one thing that was true, with Zala in command they needed a strong leader and whoever this guy was he had a lot of support and he had the guts that it would take to stand up against a superior opponent like Zaft. George and Sutherland saw no other option with things falling apart like they are so they are currently doing as he asked.

George was working late when he got a call from William Sutherland, Sutherland was up at their lunar base trying to do what he could to get a fleet together and as luck would have it he was able to secure one as one of the admirals was a blue cosmos supporter.

"You're saying you have a fleet picked out?" George asked.

"_Yes, normally I don't like working for someone I have never even seen, but these are now desperate times, I have the fleet prepared and it can move out in the scheduled date, we will strike the blow straight to the heart of the Plants,"_ William said confident.

George smiled, "Your part was easy, now I have to go and become a hostage, but I did get what he asked as I have the times and security that will be on that ship."

"_He seems to know what he is doing, just keep up with it and we will have what we want as well," _William said.

"Alright, I will contact you when he gets word to me," George said as the phone was hung up.

As soon as George put the phone down he grabbed his pen when all of a sudden he felt something to the back of his neck, it was a gun.

George froze.

"Don't turn around," the voice said.

George was too scared to move anyway.

"My leader wants a progress report," the voice said.

George now knew what he meant, "How did you get in here…and aren't these measures extreme, we are on your side," George finally said.

"You haven't delivered my leader what he wants yet, until then you are not trusted," the voice said.

George didn't dare move, "I have just received word from Captain Sutherland, your fleet has been acquired."

"That is a different story but that is not all," the voice said.

George reached over and pulled a large file out from some of the papers, "This is the data on the ship your leader wants…it took a lot to get those so I hope he will be grateful."

George handed the file over his shoulder.

The man took it with his free hand, "Well done, you will hear from me again with new instructions," The man said before removing the gun from his neck.

George heard no noise for a few minutes, but when he turned around slightly he saw that the man was gone and the window behind him was open, George quickly looked out but found nothing, how a man could move that fast with no noise.

George sat back down, this was one of those days but now at least he could start preparing from what he had to do.

* * *

**Onogoro Island Headquarters**

**Suite**

Kira opened the door of his suite only to find Lacus still sleeping, Kira remembered that he didn't even get a chance to crack that code on the disk but that was the least of his concerns at the moment. Kira walked in and sat right next to Lacus, Cagalli's words were still in his mind, but for Kira he knew this was the right decision.

Kira was in deep thought and that could be easily seen.

"What are you thinking about?" Lacus' voice said as she sat up rubbing her eyes.

Kira looked over at her, "What I have to do."

Lacus scouted over to him as she looked into his eyes, "What will you do?"

Kira looked at her, "I will not join Orb or your father Lacus."

Lacus nodded slightly, "I…I understand."

"Patrick Zala must be stopped, but I will do it on my own, no orders will hold me back and I cannot afford to have anything holding me back," Kira told her gently.

Lacus lowered her head, "Am I holding you back?"

Kira reached over taking her chin lifting it up so she would look at him, "You are not holding me back Lacus, you are my strongest and only reason to move forward."

"But you want to do this alone, are you forgetting your promise to me?" Lacus asked seriously.

Kira looked at her he remembered they promised to do everything from now on together, Kira knew that well but reality was his skills were weakening, and with an opponent like Patrick Zala he needed all he could.

"I haven't forgotten my promise to you Lacus, however the reality of war is far different," Kira told her.

"That's a lie Kira, your afraid aren't you?" Lacus asked.

Kira looked at her, "I don't care what happens to my life Lacus, I cannot be held back anymore."

"You're still lying," Lacus said a little more seriously, "We promised not to lie to each other Kira."

"Alright it's true! I don't want to lose you and that is tarring me apart inside, I cannot fight Patrick Zala with that constant fear," Kira finally said sternly making him regret raising his voice, "I didn't mean to shout."

To his surprise Lacus wrapped her arms around him, what Kira said was true he didn't care about himself but the he admitted he cared enough not to want to lose her, for a long time Kira didn't even believe he could be considered human but those emotions made him what she knew him to be and that was the Kira she knew and that was the Kira she grew to love.

"I understand Kira, and I will follow whatever decision you make but you know as well as I do that we are stronger together then apart, together we can defeat Patrick Zala," Lacus told him resting her head on his shoulder.

Kira looked at her, "I don't know how you know me so well."

Lacus smiled and leaned over kissing him gently, after a few minutes they slowly parted from their kiss, "So what is our plan?"

Kira looked at her, "First thing I will inform Lord Uzumi of my decision, then we will take the mobile suit out of Orb and to a remote location to break the code on that disk, afterward I will destroy the machine."

Lacus looked shocked, "You think that is necessary?"

"Yes, I work much better without having to constantly hid that thing, plus if an Earth nation gets a hold of it were through, I have a few connections down here so when the time comes to return to the Plants I can get us up their easily," Kira told her calmly as he held her close to his body.

"When do we leave?" Lacus asked.

Kira looked at her, "Tomorrow will suffice, I will tell Lord Uzumi in the morning and we will wait until night to leave," Kira said.

Lacus smiled resting her head, "Good, then you can take me out tomorrow."

Kira looked at her, "Take you out for what?"

Lacus smiled at his naivety, "I want to show you something, after all after tomorrow we won't get another chance most likely, just a few hours, for me."

Kira looked at her, she had him hook line and sinker, the mighty soldier was no match for her words and smile, "Very well."

Lacus smiled while kissing him again, after their kiss she once again rested her head on his shoulder making sure not to touch his still recovering chest.

Kira kissed the top of her head as he knew things were defiantly going to become intense after they left, but as Kira was sitting here he got the weirdest feeling and Kira knew his senses were a lot different, it was as if something was coming fast, and it was not going to be good.

**With Uzumi**

Kira did leave a message after a little while and Uzumi got it saying Kira would meet him in the morning with his decision, Uzumi made sure Cagalli would be present, he was going to tell them the truth first then hear his decision he had to and their was no backing out.

**Near Orb waters**

Kira's senses were very true as a submarine had just arrived near their destination as it was time to infiltrate Orb.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(A\N): I hope you liked this chapter, the next chapter will contain Kira's decision, Kira and Lacus' night as well as the visitors arrive to begin the hunt. It shouldn't take to long. Bye for now.**


	34. Search

**(AN): I want to thank all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirty Four**

**Search**

**Near Orb Territory**

**Submarine**

It was night when the submarine carrying the Zala squad arrived near the Orb waters. The captain of the vessel stopped just short to avoid detection by Orb technology. Once the sub came to a halt they powered themselves down and awaited further orders from Rau.

Rau was inside the main bridge when the sub came to a halt. Rau knew he had to send his team inside before day broke or they risked chance of being detected.

The Zala team was waiting inside a holding room that led to the launching bay for the submarine, they would use this room to go under water or launch a small boat to get to the surface, for now they didn't have the orders to do which so all they could do was wait for the commander's orders.

Athrun had mixed feelings all the way here, he knew his orders and he knew what he had to do. Kira was like his brother but he couldn't forgive what he happened to Nicol either, Nicol didn't deserve what was done to him and his anger over that was clouding his judgment at the moment, he remembered his mothers words along with his fathers, the choice to him was simple either he would pull the trigger or he would not, only time would tell what he would do.

Yzak waited along with Dearka, for them Dearka was just tagging along like usual and would do what he was ordered like a robot, but for Yzak this was very personal. This was his chance to put an end to Kira once and for all and show all that doubted he could do this job that he was number one.

The room was very silent until the room flashed red and an alert that they were stopping, they knew that it wasn't much longer now.

When the ship stopped Rau immediately went over to the radar and looked around, the sea was presently vacant of all Orb ships so now would be the correct time to send them ashore, however Rau knew the contacts they had on Orb would be waiting at this time as well so they had no choice but to leave now.

Rau picked up the phone connected to the holding room and spoke.

**Holding Room**

"_We have the green light, prepare for launch," _Rau said through the speaker.

The Zala team heard that and stood up, but Rau had a few more orders.

"_You are to head by small boat, head to the location on your map where our contacts will be waiting, listen to their information and if they have not located the target your orders are to do your own search,"_ Rau went on.

Yzak knew this would be like a search and destroy mission which was one of Kira's strong points so this would be good to beat him at his own strength.

"_You have three targets, one is our traitor, the second is Lacus Clyne, and the final is our stolen machine, if you find any of these targets you don't hesitate to accomplish the task at hand, I suggest if you have to search yourselves you secure your equipment and try to blend in, keep your communicators on at all times I will be monitoring and if need be I will give you new orders, if you find the target call it in first, now go," _Rau said as he put the phone down, he briefed them earlier and just wanted to make sure they knew what they had to do, for him now all he could do was wait.

After Rau's orders the Zala team quickly grabbed their equipment, they were already suited up but they had additional things that would be needed.

They gathered their equipment as they felt the sub starting to rise to a debt that they could launch from, they had all their equipment and they went into the launching deck where their small boat was waiting, they each took a side as Athrun stayed in the back.

The room flashed red again as they put their breathing masks on, they only had a small tank but that would be all they needed.

The room gave them the final warning as it started filling with water, once it was filled they got into the boat as the doors were opened and they launched into the open waters. The boat headed to the surface as quickly as possible and as soon as it reached the top it started heading for shore, all three quickly took of their breathing masks as they saw it was still dark out but the morning hours were upon them.

Athrun looked straight ahead; it was no going back now.

* * *

**Onogoro Island**

**Morgenroete Facility**

After Lacus fell back asleep Kira once again left her in their suite as he returned to the mobile suit hanger, he wanted to do a final check before he destroyed it, he had to find a spot to do it and he needed to see what the damage would be to the surface if he detonated it in an open field.

The facility was completely locked down like Kira wanted, and this time there was no Erica or that princess to bug him.

Kira went to the cockpit and once again sat inside, he remembered the disk but he didn't want to worry about that now, Kira remembered he didn't even do a full check of this machine yet so he decided to do that now, he pulled up the files and started doing a full check on the machine, Kira had to admit this was a top class machine compared to the standard suits, as Kira was running a scan of the machine he thought about what he told Lacus, he told her that he would let her come with him, but that was not the most intelligent thing to do, she was not a soldier and wasn't ready to fight a battle of this caliber, but he also knew he couldn't trust anyone else to look after her either, something about Orb was telling him that he shouldn't leave her here either. Kira knew he had to come up with something and he believed he would be able to work something out where Lacus could serve as his backup but in a non military way, and since the road ahead was going to be a bloody one it would be best if he had someone he could trust watch his back.

Kira glanced down and the scan was only about fifty percent done, and still it found nothing wrong but more impressive data, if Patrick was able to build machines like this then his goal would easily become reality.

Kira went back to his thoughts, he had promised Lacus they would go out later, she said she wanted to show him something and since this could be the last time they had for something like this he agreed, he could refuse her for anything. Maybe he could live a peaceful life once this was over, something he never thought would happen until Lacus came along.

Kira also remembered he had a meeting with Uzumi in a few hours, Kira would give his decision and be on his way, this nation couldn't stand up to Patrick Zala no matter what their resources were, and besides that Kira didn't trust factions anymore so it was best if they ended it here and went their separate ways.

Kira was thinking about all of this when his scan of the system alerted him to something inside the machine.

Kira looked more closely, "I should have known," Kira said looking at the screen.

* * *

**Onogoro Island**

**Back of Island**

Athrun was controlling the boat as they saw the shore of the island, their entire trip was easy going as there wasn't any Orb presence, so far their spies were coming through for them.

Yzak was at the front with his weapon ready, they were hoping for some quick info so they could get right to work, but something told him it wouldn't be that easy.

Athrun maneuvered closer as they pulled up towards a rocky area that looked deserted.

It was then that they saw a small strobe that emitted a blinking green light.

Yzak raised his weapon immediately.

Athrun saw him, "Stand down Yzak."

Yzak glared back at him, "I don't take orders from you."

"You will shoot our welcoming committee fool," Athrun replied back with force.

Yzak could only glare at him; he did let that slip his mind as revenge was still strongly clouding his judgment.

Yzak did give in as his SAW was lowered.

Athrun moved their small boat closer as he headed for the light.

**Shore**

There were about five waiting for there arrival.

The one that seemed to be in charge noticed them, "Right on time."

The other four turned to see, these five were Zaft's eyes and ears in Orb, and all information came from them, being as Orb was friendly to coordinators made their job all that much easier.

The boat pulled in as two from the five grabbed hold of the front as they pulled them in.

Yzak and Dearka were the first ones to stand as Athrun powered down the boat and followed.

"Athrun Zala," the leader said.

Yzak glared in annoyance, though he had Kira's job he still didn't have authority over this squad and that bugged him still to this day.

"Squad leader Athrun Zala reporting," Athrun said with a small salute.

The leader nodded, as all three started coming on shore, "Welcome to Orb."

Athrun nodded as they got on the shore.

"Come, we will go to a more secured area," the leader said as they got all of their equipment and followed.

They were led to a small sea side shack that was run down, but far enough out of the way where their equipment would be safe.

They got in and the leader shut the door.

All three dropped their equipment as Yzak wanted to get right to work.

"Well, where is he?" Yzak asked with force.

Athrun shot him a glare, "Have you located any of the targets yet?"

The leader ignored Yzak's outburst and turned to Athrun, "Unfortunately commander we have nothing."

"Your saying he isn't here?" Yzak replied angrily.

The leader looked over, "That is not what I am saying at all," the leader said motioning for another to join him.

The other one did as they lit several lamps lighting the room.

The second one started unrolling a map of the island.

"As you can see Onogoro isn't that large but there are several places to hide well," the first one said.

"Last communication we had with our stolen machine was over this island then it vanished," Athrun told them.

The leader nodded, "That would mean it would be here," he said pointing over to the Morgenroete facility, "the facility has an underground base that blocks all satellite images and radio waves, your machine would be here."

All that made sense.

"Good, where the machine is we can find him," Yzak said.

"Not necessary, from what I gather, Lord Uzumi has closed off several sections of the headquarters and the medical facility was only recently reopened after a few days, I don't think this is all coincidence," the leader said.

All took that into thought.

"We have tried getting inside and gathering as much information as possible on those areas, but Lord Uzumi has it on a need to know basis," the leader said.

Athrun looked at the map again, "So we have three locations, the facility, the headquarters, or rarely the hospital…we will have to check these areas out thoroughly."

The leader looked at him, "If you look behind you, there are several uniforms that you could use, Orb soldier, researcher, hospital staff, reporter, or mechanic, you can take your pick to look around, as long as you don't cause to much attention to yourselves you should be able to move around freely, but I have to warn you that getting into those areas will not be easy as security is all over them."

Athrun turned to his team, "We will split up and search, I will take the facility, Dearka will take the headquarters, and you Yzak have the hospital."

Yzak glared at him, "Why are you giving me the least possible chance where he will be?"

Athrun looked at him, "Simple to make sure you don't do anything foolish, if you spot anyone of the targets we are to call it in immediately, our communicators will let us speak to each other, and I will then inform the commander, we have until night fall, if we don't find them before then we report back here, we leave at first light."

"Alright then," Dearka said coolly.

"Weapons will remain here until further notice, once we spot any target we wait until further orders," Athrun said knowing that it would upset his team but this is what he had to do, he wanted to be the first to confront if they time came, he would end this.

"Fine," Yzak replied as each of the thee put an earpiece inside their ear as they could now hear and talk to each other.

They quickly got out of their combat gear as they changed, Athrun took the mechanics uniform, Dearka took the soldier, while Yzak got the hospital staff, and the boring assignment, but their was no way he would wait around as while Athrun was changing he quickly placed his side arm in the back of his pants concealing it with his shirt, he if spotted the two he would not hesitate to shoot.

"Now we wait," Athrun said as they had to wait until the sun came up to report for their assignment now, and Athrun only had one thing on his mind, something he had to do, he had to put an end to it, he would pull the trigger.

* * *

**Morgenroete Facility**

**Hanger**

Kira had the hanger and all equipment to himself which he was making great use of for the moment, Kira saw something that struck his interest on the scan of the machines maintenance.

Kira was on the torso of the machine they stole as he quickly took the panels off that secured what he found, Kira got them open throwing the drill he used away as he reached inside.

He knew unscrewed the box that was no more then about a foot long, Kira got it off as the box was blinking a red light.

Kira sat back down with the box in hand, "So that is how he has been following us, I should have known," Kira said knowing all to well that his senses were dulling again to not check for something this meaner.

Kira got back up as he quickly looked at the suits computer and the foreign object was now gone.

Kira sat back down and violently threw the box against the floor below.

"He knows were here," Kira said looking back up at the machine, "I have to destroy you now," Kira said again as he looked at the clock, it was still early and his meeting was still a few hours away so Kira quickly picked up the phone.

"I need something from you," Kira said normally, he told the person what he wanted and since they were under orders they agreed.

Kira then went back up towards the cockpit before doing a few things, he started up the machine and quickly gathered something in the hands of the mobile suit, he had authority and the radar was now shut down.

Kira then did what he had to do.

* * *

**Daybreak**

**Onogoro Island**

**With Kira**

Right before dawn broke was when Kira returned; a fighter that he carried with him on the stolen machine was what he used. Kira had been gone for a few hours when he launched in the mobile suit, the favors he called in made sure that he wasn't detected by radar or anything else that could have been on Onogoro island. Kira launched the machine from the secret hanger and stayed very low to the sea as he flew; in the mobile suits arms was a bowered fighter jet he would use for his return.

Kira's plans had to change a little now that he found that tracking device and after he did what he had to with the mobile suit he returned. His plans were to take the mobile suit but since he found that tracker he had to get rid of it, though he and Lacus would now not make their trip by the mobile suit, Kira had something else in mind.

Kira had clearance to land and the jet came to a halt at the end of the runway, Kira got out as he headed for the headquarters, he wanted to stop by his suite to fill Lacus in on the events then he had his meeting with Uzumi, and since his little detour he was running low on time.

Kira headed in for the headquarters as security was still very tight.

**With the Zala team**

Right when Kira returned was when Athrun gave the order they were to move out.

All three checked their communicators as they had their appropriate disguises on, they went outside to have their last meeting before they split up.

"Remember our orders, if you find a target call it in immediately, do not and I repeat do not engage until the commander confirms the orders, understand?" Athrun said looking right at Yzak.

Yzak grunted, "I heard you the first thousand times already, I know what to do," Yzak said walking off.

"Don't worry so much," Dearka added walking off.

Athrun sighed as he followed.

They followed the path that they were told by the spies they had, the spies had to leave after their initial briefing but they told them how to get in.

When they arrived near the fence, Athrun saw what they meant as a small hole was cut in it leading to the forest section of the island which they were in now, Athrun moved forward as Dearka grabbed hold of the fence and pulled it open holding it as both Yzak and Athrun went in, once they were in Dearka followed as he returned the fence to what how the spies had it.

Athrun looked around as now they were in a military base, "Remember what I told you and we split up now," Athrun said.

Yzak ignored him and walked off, Dearka nodded and went his way, and finally Athrun went his way.

Athurn's job was the facility, Dearka was headed for the headquarters, and Yzak was stuck with the hospital.

After they were out of sight Yzak smiled as he reached towards his back pocket, for his weapon, "This will be my glory Zala, once I see him I will fire," Yzak said as he continued to walk off.

Dearka just acted like Dearka, he was carefree and on his way he made sure to check out every female that he saw.

Athrun however had other things on his mind, however his mind was made up, there was no going back now.

* * *

**Headquarters**

**Uzumi's office**

Uzumi arrived at his office early, he had to figure out just what to say, Uzumi was going to tell both Kira and Cagalli the truth today, their was no backing down from that, he just knew this was going to be harder then he first thought. Uzumi waited until before Kira gave him his answer for a simple reason, he didn't want him to be thinking about this while trying to figure out if he would join him or not, but he didn't want to tell him afterward or that would not be right to him.

Uzumi knew the meeting was coming up and he then phoned Cagalli and ordered her to join him as well but he just didn't tell her what it was about.

Uzumi now waited as the time drew near, he took the photo out and figured out how he was going to do this.

**Suite**

Kira walked in the suite only to find Lacus waiting for him.

Lacus heard the door and quickly looked over, when she awoke he wasn't there and no one knew where to find him.

Kira saw the concern in her face.

"I'm sorry for disappearing like that Lacus, but the matter couldn't wait," Kira walking over to her.

Lacus nodded her head, "I trusted you wouldn't break your word," Lacus said taking his hand in her own, "Lord Uzumi's meeting is coming up shortly."

Kira looked at her, "I know but first thing is first, I had to take care of the mobile suit."

Lacus looked surprised as they both took their seats, "You mean you…"

Kira stared at her, "It is gone and we don't have that to worry about anymore."

"I thought we would use that to leave Orb," Lacus said.

"Originally that was the plan, but when I was looking over the entire machine I came across a tracker, Zala has known where we were ever since we left," Kira told her.

Lacus now looked worried, "Your saying Orb is in danger?"

"He won't move without proof, since the facility blocked all transmissions I don't think he knows the exact location, however I believe he may have people here in Orb looking as we speak, he would know it was lost on this island so we should leave it as soon as possible," Kira replied.

Lacus nodded her head, "I understand."

"However with the suit now gone that will by us some time so we will remain on schedule, but we have to get off this island right after my meeting with Uzumi," Kira told her quickly.

Lacus looked at him, "We can take refuge on the big island until we figure something out, it is always crowded and they wouldn't find us there, plus I know a few places we could stay until were ready to leave."

Kira reached in his pocket, he still had the disk and still didn't look at it, "We will leave right after our meeting with Uzumi, by tomorrow we will be able to get out of here."

Lacus knew he was holding something back, he seemed way to calm for this setback, she expected some worry, but it was like this was all planned for him or something like that.

Lacus just smiled though, and rested her head on his shoulder.

Kira on reflex put his arm around her, the truth was Kira wasn't saying everything, Kira knew one other quick way of ending this, he would have to strike directly at Patrick Zala, he would return to the Plants and finish Zala himself, one thing that worried Kira was he still wasn't sure if he would be able to pull that trigger either, sure Patrick Zala was a monster but he also raised him, he raised him to kill but both Lenore and Athrun did make him feel like he had a home, would he be able to pull that trigger, Lacus was great things to him, but reality was she was making him weaker skill wise, and for one man to take on Zaft that could not happen.

They stayed in their embrace for a little while longer until it was time and there was a knock at the door.

Kira looked over and they got up, Lacus answered the door and they found that it was Mu.

"Lord Uzumi is waiting for you," Mu said.

Kira nodded as he started following him out, Lacus took held of his hand, as they made their way out and up towards Uzumi's office.

**Uzumi's Office**

Uzumi was waiting after he had sent Mu for Kira and Lacus, but the first to arrive was Cagalli.

Cagalli walked in, "You wanted to see me?"

Uzumi motioned for her to join him, "It will only be for a short while, and I am sorry for not telling you about this earlier, but fate has stepped in."

Cagalli thought he was crazy, "Okay…"

"Once Kira and Lacus arrive I have to tell you something," Uzumi said as Cagalli looked annoyed.

"I have to see him again, I seriously don't know what Lacus sees in him, the guy is such a big shot," Cagalli said crossing her arms over her chest.

Uzumi knew this was a sibling quarrel even if they didn't know it yet, "One thing first Cagalli."

Cagalli looked at him.

"It has been my great pleasure and honor of being there for you these last eighteen years, I have never been more proud to be called your father."

Cagalli thought he was into the booze or something.

Uzumi had a folder out in front of him.

There was a knock at the door as Uzumi motioned for them to enter and Mu opened the door letting them in.

Kira and Lacus walked in, though Cagalli didn't mind seeing Lacus, she already knew what Kira's decision was, Mu was about to leave but Uzumi told him to stay, he was his most trusted and he wanted only him to know this.

Kira and Lacus walked over to them as Lacus let go of Kira's arm.

"I received your message last night, and I am glad you put some thought into whatever decision you have made," Uzumi said.

Cagalli looked annoyed.

"I will get straight to it," Kira said knowing all too well time was of the essence and this island was too dangerous for all parties if they stayed.

Uzumi now looked at both Kira and Cagalli, "Before you give your answer I have something to tell you both."

Kira and Cagalli saw him look at them.

Uzumi knew the best way to do this was to get right to it.

Uzumi looked at Kira, "When you were at the Mendel colony, you got into professor Hibiki's office didn't you Kira Hibiki?"

This was a small shock.

* * *

**Onogoro Island**

**Hospital**

Yzak did his best to blend in, but it seemed all Orb personal was to busy to take notice anyway, Yzak arrived at the hospital and was getting a good looked around the perimeter of the place, he knew this would be the least chance to find his target, but he had to follow orders or risk his title being stripped. Yzak eventually grew board and went inside; he was going to get into the files to see if there was anything on him.

Once inside Yzak was dressed like one of the hospital staff and he was ignored by other doctors, patience's and nurses. Yzak made it to the administration office were all the files were kept and he would now get inside to try and find something, he wasn't able to take his weapon inside so he hid it before he got in, so he found Kira inside he would use his bare hands if need be.

**Facility**

Athrun arrived at the Morgenroete facility only to find that the security was extremely heavy, he was dressed like a mechanic and he watched anyone that went in and out, like with Yzak he scanned the perimeter going all around it, and found that their was only one way in and one way out, since security was to tight and he had no key cards, he didn't want to take the unnecessary risks of being caught so all he had to do was watch the entrance.

Athrun had no choice but to play the waiting game, but he would do his job if it came down to it.

**Headquarters**

Dearka had kept very busy while waiting, any girl that came by he immediately hit on, that's just how he was.

Dearka however wasn't having any luck, and by sheer chance and since he was dressed up like an Orb soldier no one of any importance paid any attention to him so he just acted on patrol, and that was when a chopper seemed to land.

Dearka knew something had to be up and as he continued to walk he saw two people walk out.

Dearka smiled and grabbed his communicator as he spoke.

* * *

**Uzumi's office**

Kira and Lacus didn't know how he knew this.

"What are you talking about?" Kira said quickly.

Uzumi reached open the folder and pulled out the picture and laid it in front of him.

Kira's eyes went a little big as he looked at it as well as Lacus; Cagalli glanced at it as it was a woman with twins.

"How…" was all Kira said.

"I know about everything that happened in Mendel as your mother was the one that contacted me about what your father was doing," Uzumi said.

Lacus kept silent but tightened her grip on Kira's arm.

"What exactly does this have to do with me?" Cagalli asked it seemed like this was for Kira and not her.

Uzumi smiled, "Turn the picture over."

Cagalli picked it up and did, and as she did she saw the names.

Lacus peered at them as well.

Cagalli then looked over to her father, "What…what is going on…this can't…"

Uzumi shut his eyes, "It is Cagalli, you two are the twins in that picture."

Cagalli dropped the picture, as the others were in shock.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(A\N): Sorry for the late updating, I just took a small break and since I started writing a year ago tomorrow I decided to update all three of my stories. The next chapter will have the full explication, Kira gives his decision, and the Zala team moves in. Sorry for not having that much action in the past few chapters, but that will change soon. I don't know which story I will stick with so I don't know when it will be up. Bye for now.**


End file.
